


Try Again

by Reginastrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Ass to Mouth, Blood Magic, Bondage, Breeding, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Comfort Sex, Cruciatus, Daddy Kink, Daily Prophet, Dark, Death Eaters, Deviates From Canon, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genital Piercing, House Elves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mirrors, Miscarriage, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Perversion, Pinching, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Torture, Twisted, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, daddy/daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 104
Words: 188,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginastrix/pseuds/Reginastrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort won. Harry is dead. Snape is still alive. Purebloods who sided with the Dark Lord are told they need to repopulate using other purebloods who fought against the dark side.The losing purebloods will be Obliviated of their magical powers so they are effectively squibs and thus are designated as 'Squibmates.' They will be distributed for breeding purposes, with or without marriage as the recipients decide.  They are all trained under the power of the Cruciatus Curse that there are two things they must not do. They must never touch a wand; they must never harm a witch or wizard. The recipients of the Squibmates are allowed to train them in other particulars as they wish.</p><p>This is the tale of how Luna got her wand back and fell in love with a most unexpected individual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the end of Potter and his pathetic followers had finally happened at Malfoy Manor. When the Snatchers had brought in their captives, and Lucius was trying to get Draco to identify if that swollen-faced boy was Potter, Lucius had turned away in disgust at Draco’s reticence. As he turned, Lucius saw who he absolutely knew was Hermione, and a Weasley next to her. That was good enough for Lucius. With a will to act born of frustration and hunger for a return to power, he had swiftly pulled up his sleeve, pressed his Dark Mark and summoned the Dark Lord. Voldemort had no problem identifying his foe and did not make the mistake of wasting a moment. Potter fell with the green flash in front of the massive fireplace, Hermione was handed to Bellatrix, and the Weasley was sent off to Azkeban.

Lucius fully expected Voldemort to triumph and due to having a good understanding of the Dark Lord’s vision of the future, began putting his own plans into place early. He was not at all surprised when the Ministry of Magic issued a decree saying that the population of purebloods needed to be increased and therefore extraordinary measures were being implemented to ensure the pureblood population grew as rapidly as possible. Lucius was able to influence the wording of the new act, the Pureblood Procreation Program, ensuring that it did not conflict in any degree with the Malfoy traditions. Large amounts of Galleons still made a difference to bureaucrats at the Ministry.

Draco had told his father that he didn’t care who he was paired with to propagate purebloods as long as she met the Malfoy lineage criteria. He wanted to ensure that he complied with his ancestors’ rules and not jeopardize his inheritance in any manner. He was proud of being a Malfoy, with the wealth and ease it provided. It was perfectly acceptable to Lucius that Draco would continue to see Pansy despite being married to someone else, so Draco had no qualms in letting his father make the selection of a pureblood, Obliviated of magic, for him to marry and have children with. Although there had been no recent marriages of convenience, they were not unknown in the House of Malfoy.

Lucius wanted an intelligent blonde pureblood for Draco to sire children with. All Hogwarts students were now officially Slytherins, but Lucius wanted to know the House these pureblood young women had initially been sorted into. He told the witch at the Ministry who was coordinating the matching that he wanted someone between the ages of 16 and 22. No Slytherins had opposed the Dark Lord, so none were available as designated “Squibmates”, or as they were unofficially referred to by most pureblood males, “Squibsluts.” Those who had initially been sorted as Ravenclaws were acceptable to Lucius; he made it clear that he would rather have a ghoul than a Hufflepuff for a daughter-in-law, pureblood or not. The word Gryffindor was not even uttered.

The witch took clear notes of Lucius’ criteria, reviewed her scroll and came back with a few Ravenclaw names, one of which was familiar to him. As he had hoped, there was one particular young witch available for selection. Luna Lovegood had spent time in the Malfoy dungeons, so Lucius had had time to observe her. She had been timid, quiet and polite, albeit quite strange, as she spoke of things unseen to everyone else. She had a decent figure and a sweet face. He wasn’t sure what he thought of her voice and manner of speaking; sometimes she spoke in a singsong voice that got on his nerves, but other times he found it amusing as it conveyed childlike innocence. He couldn’t quite figure out why the Sorting Hat had put her into Ravenclaw as he found her to be more daft than brilliant, but he didn’t worry about it. Lucius thought her prettier than Pansy, but he did not share that with Draco.

He had made sure to move Luna to another area of the Manor when the Dark Lord came to interrogate Ollivander, entrusting her to Draco who found her extremely strange and in his view, likely as crazy as his Aunt Bellatrix, although with an entirely different temperament. Luna’s honesty was not something the Malfoys were accustomed to hearing. Lucius allowed her more and more time out of the dungeon with Draco who could see the logic of the plan his father had shared with him. Draco was skilled at Occlumency and Legilimancy. He was learning his father’s skills of smooth-sounding lies and falsely tender looks. He knew spells to establish himself in Luna’s memories and practiced on her. Thus, Lucius felt comfortable and pleased with his selection for Draco, although he had not forgotten that Luna was one of the Hogwarts’ students who had foiled him at the Ministry, preventing him from obtaining the Prophecy for the Dark Lord and causing him to end up in Azkeban. Nonetheless, given the mental modifications that the Squibmates were being put through, Lucius was sure that Luna would never be a problem for him. 

  


Lucius was pleased to soon receive an owl telling him that one of the first people on the list for the Ministry of Magic Obliviator Squad to work on was Luna. Lucius was still important enough that people paid attention to making sure his wants were promptly fulfilled. It did chafe him that Bellatrix was held in at least equal esteem as he, but he did not mind that Severus Snape was accorded equal status in the eyes of the Dark community. Severus was kept busy with being Headmaster at Hogwarts. Lucius thought perhaps Severus had only declined selecting a Squibmate at present as he was perusing the selection at Hogwarts. At least that’s what Lucius knew he would be doing if he were in the Headmaster’s position – sampling – the thought brought a smile to Lucius’ face. If Severus chose a student instead of a Squibmate, no one would deny him his choice, since after all, Snape had killed Dumbledore. That thought then brought a frown to Lucius' handsome face and he swore inwardly. If only Draco had had the guts to commit the murder, then things would have been so much better for all the Malfoys, instead of just hanging on by their fingernails and clawing their way back into the Dark Lord's graces. Lucius had to admit that Draco was weaker, softer in many ways, than Lucius had hoped he would turn out to be. Too late to make much of a change at this point. Then again, he had learned well from his own father, Abraxas Malfoy, that although sometimes you just had to play the cards you had been dealt, if you were a true Malfoy, you could figure out how to deal from the bottom of the deck without anyone noticing. 

  


Bellatrix had not chosen anyone to breed with, but her husband, Rodolphus, had wanted Ginny Weasley and due to Bellatrix’ high status, the girl had been placed in their household. Lucius grinned. He had heard in abundant detail that all the Weasleys watched Ginny get taken out of her cell by Bellatrix who provided some intense entertainment on the spot of the kind she most liked before Ginny’s limp body was sent to the LeStrange home. All the Weasleys had been distributed, as had Neville. The Death Eaters were even thorough enough to have Neville’s mother, Alice, removed from St Mungo’s and handed over to the Averys, Junior and Senior, in an attempt to impregnate her. Lucius had reacted with distain when he heard about that. Both Averys were as twisted as Bellatrix, but in their own special way.  


The Ministry of Magic Obliviator Squad arrived at the manor to work on Luna. They spent most of the day with her. The first part of their job was to Cruciatus her to the point where she was as subservient as a House Elf, becoming terrorized at the thought of ever touching a wand, and likewise in terror of ever harming a witch or wizard. After that first part was done, which only Lucius had the stomach to observe, the Squad began the Obliviation process. It was a family education afternoon. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all watched, learning a few handy techniques and some of the subtleties of the Obliviation process. Memories of spending time in one of the Malfoy dungeons were erased, along with all knowledge of practical magic – Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the other fields of study at Hogwarts, along with all the people she had known there. She was allowed to retain some general knowledge of magical creatures as befitted a squib. Memory Modification Charms were tricky in repeated applications as the Squad shaved away layers of Luna’s memories, fine-tuning them to remember certain details, such as time spent chatting with Draco, walking in the gardens with him at Malfoy Manor, and being shown around the interior of the Manor. Questions from the Malfoys were encouraged by the Squad and the Squad asked many questions of the Malfoys. They wanted the transition process to be as seamless as possible, so Luna would smoothly fit into the life of lies that had been created for her. 

After the Squad departed, Draco sat down with Luna who was still very woozy from what had been done and told her she had been caught up in the recent war, which had been won by their side, but tragically her family was killed. He also made sure she understood that despite the huge gap in their social status, he being a pureblood wizard, and she being someone of no consequence, he had nonetheless risked everything in falling in love with her and he was determined to marry her so she would be safe. He added that he was looking forward to their wedding which had long been planned and was finally to take place the next night. He walked her upstairs to what he told her had recently become her suite of rooms where she had been staying since her release from St Mungo’s, showing her the clothing and jewelry supposedly long belonging to her. Lucius had saved her radish earrings, which she was wearing when she was initially captured and put in his dungeon with Ollivander. The other items in her wardrobe were all newly purchased by Lucius a few days earlier. The new clothes and jewelry were more to Lucius’ taste, but he tried to find things he thought she would look pleasing in. No items reflecting time at Hogwarts, including anything Ravenclaw, were to be found.

As he left her at her suite, Draco let her know that dinner would be in an hour and that he and his parents were looking forward to a family dinner with her. She nodded and stared a lot as he talked which he found annoying. He did find it pleasant though that she hardly said anything. She spoke a lot less after having her memory wiped than she did previously. It took little work for him to keep up his Occlumency barrier with her. He did his best to soothe her and reassure her that he was wildly in love with her. He knew he just had to get her compliant enough to voluntarily go through with the wedding. After that, he knew he could do as he pleased.


	2. Droit du Seigneur

Lucius was coming out of the library as Luna approached down the hall. She had been studying the portraits of the Malfoy ancestors and gave shy smiles to a couple of them, but most she hurried past.

“Ah, Luna,” Lucius beamed, “so lovely to see you this evening. I would like to chat with you a bit before dinner. Since tomorrow at this time you will be my daughter-in-law, it would make me very happy to get to know you a bit better. That horrible war prevented me from being able to do that sooner. I need to make up for lost time somehow. May I offer you something special to drink?”

“I would be pleased with anything you offered me, thank you sir.” He decided to not discourage her from calling him ‘sir,’ as it reinforced his authority which he wanted. Even in the dungeons, before her memory was modified, she had been unfailingly polite and obedient whenever he spoke to her.

“Let’s go into my study to talk.” He escorted her into a spacious room full of bookshelves and dark green, leather-covered furniture. Tall, mullioned windows, framed by heavy black drapes, let the setting sun through. She noted a massive mahogany desk in the corner. The chair he showed her to was more comfortable than she thought it looked. He continued as he sat down in the chair next to hers and looked at her with an expression of concern, “I want to say first how sorry I was to hear that your family tragically died at the hands of the opposition, but secondly, how glad I am for you and Draco. I know when he finally located you at St Mungo’s Hospital, he was told that you were lucky to have survived the attack that killed your family. For that period of time when he couldn’t find you he was absolutely frantic with worry. The MediWitch told him that you will likely not recover all of your memories which is just as well since they are assuredly so horrendous. I want you to know you are loved and safe here at Malfoy Manor.” He smiled benevolently at her, pausing as a House Elf entered with a tray bearing two tall long-stemmed glasses. The elf held out the tray to Lucius who took one and then the elf presented the other to Luna who gently grasped the stem of the glass and looked in fascination at the show within. The elf quietly left.

“Luna, this drink is a specialty of the Malfoy family. It’s called ‘Starry Night’.”

“I can see why,” she replied softly, for within her glass was a dark, but clear fluid, in which shimmered and rose tiny, silver bubbles. Additionally within her glass from bottom to top, there stretched a slender, opaque, shimmering silvery mass which reminded her of the Milky Way galaxy as she tilted her head a bit to the side. She looked at Lucius’ glass and he spoke up.

“As you can see, my drink is not as elaborate as yours; no galaxy in mine. They are very tricky to make but I wanted to offer you something rare and lovely, although it does not begin to compare to the rare loveliness of yourself.” He was pleased to see her blush. He raised his glass, “To a long and fruitful union of you and Draco.”

She raised hers, “Thank you, sir.” She lifted the drink to her lips and took a small mouthful, not sure of what to expect. It had a mild anise flavor and the bubbles danced in her mouth, tickling her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She swallowed and smiled.

“Did it tickle?”

She nodded.

“It’s supposed to. There are many varieties of pleasures which fortune can provide for. In becoming part of my family you will have the opportunity to sample a great many of them as you choose.” His smile was kind. He began drinking and Luna continued to sip on hers, enjoying the sensations and flavor. “I am so glad my son found someone to love so much. I don’t know what you remember of the world before the war, but it is very normal for someone like yourself who has no magical abilities to marry someone like Draco. He will provide everything you could wish for, not only for yourself, my dear, but for any children you and he will have together. Draco adores you and I am confident he will be a devoted husband and father. If there is anything you wish for, let one of us know. The primary Malfoy House Elf’s name is Dwinty and he will come when you call for him. I am very pleased you will be part of my family. I am looking forward to getting to know you better as time goes on.” He noted her eyes became wide at his last comment. She had almost finished her last sip, and he downed the rest of his drink. She followed suit, set down her glass, and followed him down more long hallways into the dining room.

The seven courses of dinner had all been delicious, but Luna was exhausted and the Malfoys were content to let her go upstairs. Draco walked her up to her suite. At the doorway, he held her closely and they shared gentle kisses. “Tomorrow night, I will really get to see you, get to be with you, the way a husband gets to be with the wife he loves,” Draco murmured as he ran his fingers through her pale silky hair. Luna simply beamed and blushed, then quickly bid him goodnight. She slipped out of her clothes, took a very quick shower, put on a long yellow nightshirt and climbed into bed.

 

It was about six hours later when Lucius, clad in his dressing gown, silently let himself into Luna’s suite. He paused in the sitting room, noticing the flicker of candlelight coming from her bedroom and the soft noises of pleasure. They were distinctly female and he felt relieved that he was not going to encounter Draco. He listened intently, then stepped into the doorway to get a good look. He was treated to the unexpected and arousing sight of Luna stretched out alone on the bed with the nightshirt bunched up around her waist and both hands between her thighs. Her hips were thrusting rhythmically, soft moans escaping from her in increasing frequency. The candlelight showed there was a lovely color on her cheeks, and not noticing him, she slipped one hand in the top of the shirt which lay open and began playing with her nipples. Her hair was mostly over to one side, but a strand of it lay across her face as if she had rolled around at some point. It almost looked silver in the candlelight and he wondered if she had some distant Veela ancestor. He noted she was a natural blonde, as her short curls beneath her busy fingers were also pale. He watched for a few moments as the crescendo of her obvious pleasure built closer and closer to release. She was panting, faster and faster, starting to groan as he untied his dressing gown and let it drop onto the floor. He had been at least half-hard since dinner, and with the sight that lay before him on her bed, his blood filled his groin, pulsing in his swollen cock. He sat down next to her carefully, trying to not disturb the erotic tableau. She had appeared fairly oblivious, but when the bed shifted, her eyes opened in horror, both at being discovered and at the sight of her prospective father-in-law naked and erect at her bedside. She said nothing and hastened to turn away from him, but she knew there was nowhere to run and hide. 

He smiled with open lust and crooned at her, “No, no, Luna. Continue. I insist.” 

She shook her head, wide-eyed and shame-faced. Lying next to her, he held her by the shoulder, pushing her back flat on the bed and slid his hand between her thighs. She was very slick from her self-induced pleasure and he gently pinched her wet inner lips. “Mr Malfoy, no, please don’t,” she murmured, weakly pushing him with one hand. She was still breathing heavily, pink-cheeked and languid, despite not having reached her final explosive moments. He ran his finger over her mouth, moistening her lips with her own wetness and parting her lips with his finger, then leaned over and kissed her lightly. She reminded him of a fawn, so very vulnerable to the predator he was, and he briefly wondered what her Patronus had been.

He smirked at her obvious discomfort. Her other hand was still between her legs, now trying to cover her sex, and as he moved it aside he could not help but grab it and inhale her fragrance. “Dearest Luna, such a sweet Squibslut.” He stared hungrily at her, pleased to have caught her at such a vulnerable time. “Tell me, are you familiar with the term ‘Droit du Seigneur’?” He brushed her long blond hair away from her face with his hand as he spoke. She made no reply but her expression changed to one of suspicion. He continued on, “I think from your expression that you know what I am referring to. I would be glad to take the time to pleasure you myself before I get down to business, but understand clearly that I will have you tonight. One question first – are you a virgin?”

She was fully awake at that point and tried to sit up, but he pressed his hand firmly on her throat as she answered, “Well, even though my memory isn’t very clear, I’m sure I am sir, I’ve never done much, not even with Draco.” 

Lucius nodded wisely. He had anticipated that about her. He had also anticipated that she might not be enthused about this particular Malfoy tradition. Too bad. He knew that his father, Abraxas Malfoy, had taken Narcissa the night before the wedding and he had been told the nine previous Malfoy men had also called on their right as the Lord of the Manor to bed the prospective brides of their own sons.

Lucius knew exactly what he was doing. His sensual touches were all on the outside. He made slow use of his mouth and hands. He was in no hurry. She was nervous to be sure and she looked at him with wide blue eyes, silently pleading for him to stop as she rested on her back. Lucius started kissing her neck, working his way up to her mouth, and although she did not return his kisses as generously as he gave them, she responded a bit. Things seemed to be going smoothly until he forced his tongue into her mouth and she jerked away, looking at him with a mix of puzzlement and disgust. He stared at her for a moment, thinking about how much she likely didn’t know about normal intimate behavior. That thought excited him further. It seemed that all the virgins he had sampled who were in Slytherin had done everything except traditional intercourse. Then again, with the Slytherin House traditions, that was expected. He had only had two Ravenclaw virgins while he was at Hogwarts and both of them had been fairly knowledgeable about intimate relations. He wondered if Luna had simply forgotten from her Cruciatus/Obliviation process, but then decided that she had seemed to be very naïve when she was in the Malfoy dungeons prior to that. Draco had not mentioned that she had a boyfriend or girlfriend. In fact, Draco had said, most of her fellow students either tried to torment her or ignored her. Lucius was not going to ignore her, and if she found his attentions to be torment, then he figured, that was her problem, not his.

She spoke softly then, “Yes, I haven’t had much experience with anything sexual with anyone.” She went on looking as if she was trying to recall something. “Just kissing, but Draco never did what you just did.”

He remained silent, wanting her to take the hint to shut up. Lucius knew he didn’t want to get into a discussion with her. Conversation was not what he had come to her bed for. He was not looking to brutalize her right now – the pleasure of payback for the Ministry fiasco would be carefully planned and implemented another day, he had promised himself -- but rather to enjoy himself with the one shot he finally had in a very long time to bed a pureblood virgin. He had had more than his share at Hogwarts, only getting caught once by Narcissa who was as subtle as a rampaging Hungarian Horntail in her wrath. The young Slytherin girl, one Priscilla Pepperbone, had been packed off to St Mungo’s after Narcissa finished with her, and the Black family ended up paying an undisclosed amount in damages to Priscilla’s family. Lucius had become more cautious in his late teens and early twenties, but opportunities had become increasingly scarce as he grew older and at this point in his life, he was not about to lower his standards to a Hufflepuff or worse. The Dark Lord had been abundantly clear about the consequences he would impose for having ongoing relationships with lesser beings such as muggles or Mudbloods, although he was not against rape as a tool to dominate and break the enemy. Lucius thought of himself as being not as sexually sadistic as many of his fellow Death Eaters were. Still, he reflected, everyone needs a hobby.

He studied Luna as he played with her. At times she shuddered and turned as if trying to pull away, but without words he continued, insistently pinning her in place. He looked at her firm, well-shaped breasts and played with each nipple, watching them become redder in contrast to her creamy skin. Luna had turned her head away, biting her lip, wincing noticeably when his teeth seized upon each of her nipples. He knew that when she would finally be pregnant, her breasts would fill out even more; he would like that. Lucius noted with satisfaction her breathing was changing as his tongue danced down her belly, across her hipbone and his hand moved downward lazily between her thighs. Lucius had found that for him, the best sex was when he didn't use magic; he preferred to give himself over to his animal instincts in full action. At times like this, he was not the refined, sleek, arrogant wizard, but a pureblood animal searching for the best mate he could pounce on to couple with. He wanted the first thing to enter her, not to be his finger, but rather his cock which was becoming more insistent that it receive the warm place that he came to her room to claim. He knew she was as ready as she would ever likely be when her hips started pumping upward ever so slightly. In his experience he knew that she was likely not even aware of her own body’s movements and responses, so lost was she becoming, in wanting what she had never had. She had closed her eyes tight and started letting out little moans and he knew the time was right. He had not made her touch him – he didn’t want to intimidate her with his size even though he was sure she had nothing to compare it to. Lucius shifted himself onto her, noting with pleasure the abundant wetness that greeted the head of his cock at her sweet slit. He took a deep breath and thrust upward.

Luna reacted in pain and fear, torn out of the pleasure she had been coaxed into, feeling as if she was being split open. She had trusted, she had been lulled into becoming receptive to him. It hurt so much more than she could have anticipated. He had held down one arm well, but had been lax about the other. Panicking, flailing about in an attempt to escape the pain, her nails scratched his upper arm. He grabbed her arm and jammed his cock further up into her as she screamed and wailed. He looked over at his arm. His skin was not torn, but it was reddened and stung a bit. There was taut rage in his voice and he shook her to make her see where she scratched him. “Look at my arm, little bitch. You have harmed a wizard.”

An all-pervading sense of bile-laden doom rose in her throat as she stammered apologies through her pain.

Lucius spoke harshly over her frantic, teary, remorse-filled words. “We can even this out now and no one will be the wiser. I would be agreeable to not reporting this to the Ministry, which would send you to Azkeban, if you will agree to my method for you to make amends.”

She was paralytic with fear and could only manage the tiniest of nods. Lucius turned and yanked her over onto her belly, kicking her legs apart. “I don’t know why you are making me punish you so much, so soon, but I can only think you want this to be done,” he muttered angrily into her ear.

He shoved her legs apart with his and using the slickness of her blood and juices on his swollen cock, he thrust into her back passage which was never designed to hold anything the size of Lucius. She was screaming, unable to articulate any words at the overwhelming sensation of pain. He enjoyed yielding to his animalistic brutality and the ongoing anguish he could deliver even without using a Cruciatus. After several minutes of strokes, he realized he wanted to relocate for his climax, so he pulled out, performed a very quick Scourgify, and jammed himself down, back into her raw, bleeding pussy as she remained on her stomach. He wound his hand into her blonde hair and yanked her head to the side so he could see her face as he continued to pound into her. Lucius gloried in the sensation that her pussy was as tight as her ass, which he found to be marvelous after mostly having Narcissa in the past years. He clutched Luna tightly, pinning her down as she continued to scream, the sound becoming more strained as he held out as long as he possibly could until his hips slammed with quick, short strokes into her and he shot hot ribbons of cum into her tender, bleeding pussy. His heart thundered in his chest. It had turned into a delightful evening by Lucius Malfoy’s standards -- virginity taken, punishment inflicted, his standard of conquest upheld in her being pureblood and at least a former Ravenclaw -- all in the same fuck.

He lay there savoring the multitude of pleasures in it all for several minutes as she continued to twitch with sobs. He slid off her, gathered up his dressing gown and put it on. She lay limp on the bed, soft sniffles punctuating the silence. He found his handkerchief in the breast pocket and wiped it between her pussy lips to collect their mixture as she let out a shriek and tried to writhe away from any more of his touches. His smile turned to a sneer when he was satisfied he had gathered as much as he could. He paused and turned at the doorway, “I enjoyed getting to know you a bit better, Luna.” He broke the Muffliato he had cast and wandered back to his suite.


	3. Preparation

She came down to breakfast slowly, still quivering and intimidated.The walk down the long, curved staircase was painful from the rawness her body held and she clutched the ebony railing tightly. She could see Lucius watching her incremental descent with satisfaction. Narcissa glanced across the long table at Lucius and the look on his face confirmed what she had suspected about the prior night. Narcissa had not been at all surprised when Lucius had gotten out of bed in the middle of the night, pulling on his dressing gown and leaving their bedroom. She had not bothered asking him either at his departure or upon his return about his activities. She remembered what being taken by Abraxas had been like. The gap in their ages had been far more than between Lucius and Luna. She was very thankful she had not been a virgin. 

The table was laden with a variety of breakfast foods and beverages. Both Draco and Lucius rose as Luna entered the room. Narcissa studied her husband's face as he stared at Luna. She could tell he did not love the girl, but that there was some plan going on in his mind that Draco likely didn't know the full scope of. She loved her son, but knew Lucius was heavily disappointed in the young man, feeling him to be too timid in moments of opportunity to take decisive action and move the family fortunes forward. Narcissa knew Lucius always hated to settle for less than total fulfillment of his expectations, especially in important areas. 

“It’s settled for tonight then,” Lucius announced, a sly smile on his face. “Your dress, which Malfoy custom provides for, will be delivered at seven and the wedding will take place soon after you get dressed. The reception will be held sometime within the week.”

As Luna sat down, with Draco pushing her chair in next to his, she had a question. “Who will be conducting the ceremony?” her voice was low with tension. 

The smile which came with Lucius’ answer sickened her, “As the lord of the manor, it will be my great pleasure to oversee your nuptials in every detail including performing your ceremony and making sure customs are observed.” Luna looked over at Draco who was looking at her, not with the love he had previously displayed, but with a hunger she’d not seen on his face before. 

Narcissa smiled as if to be reassuring, then spoke to Luna, “If you relax, you will enjoy your wedding day so much more.” She then excused herself from the table and gracefully went up the stairs. 

Luna did not feel at all reassured. Draco’s hand dropped firmly down on her thigh, nearly at her groin, and there was a heat in his eyes that made her stare at her empty plate. 

“You should have a bit of food. After you eat we shall go for a walk and I can explain some things to you. Draco is not to be spending any more time with you before the wedding today.” Those words from Lucius made her blanch. He continued. “Draco. Go prepare yourself. Your wedding is only nine hours away and there are things you need to do. Go.” Draco silently stood, bent over her, and his mouth swooped down to the same place on the side of her neck where Lucius had so gently kissed her earlier. He nipped her lightly and she flinched before he stepped away. 

Lucius smirked. “You should at least have something to drink so you don’t get dehydrated. Juicy brides have more pleasure than dry ones.” A large tumbler of fresh orange juice appeared on her plate. She grasped it with both hands and drank it slowly under his approving gaze. “Would you like anything else before we go for our walk?” His voice was gentle, solicitous, caring, and it played with her mind. 

She shook her head and stood up. “Won’t I need my cloak if we’re going out for a walk?” 

The silky tones replied, “Ahh, but we’re not going out, you’re going to get a tour of the parts of the Manor that my son didn’t show you.” The soft laugh that came with the next bit of information made her halt in her tracks. “Draco isn’t very familiar with some of the dungeons – not nearly as familiar as you will likely get to be.” His hand seized her elbow and he hissed in her ear, “Don’t worry dear Luna. The next man who mounts you will be my son.” 

As they walked forward he continued in a more normal manner, “The Malfoy line must continue. Draco is marrying you not only because he loves you so much, but also because you will be the mother of his children. At least one of those must be a boy. Narcissa was only willing to have one child. Unfortunately, she conceived twins. If they had both been boys I would’ve insisted we keep both. However, they were both girls, so she had to get pregnant again.” 

They were descending into the dungeon as Luna finally got the nerve to ask, “Your daughters – what happened to them?” 

Lucius calmly replied, “When they came out, I broke their necks.”

 

The rest of the day was a blur for Luna, intruded on at times by the persistent raw ache throughout her pelvis. Lucius was true to his word and did not attempt any intimacies with her, although many of his comments throughout the day set off bursts of fear within her. She ended up taking a shower at half past six and being startled by Dwinty at seven who excitedly announced that her dress had arrived. She wrapped a towel around herself and went out to see it. It had the opulence one would expect from a Malfoy wedding gown. Darkest green silk threads had been woven into satin and velvet cloths. The satin bodice was boned, strapless, backless, and cut exceedingly low, adorned with black pearls. The heavy velvet skirt had a hem circumference she guessed was eight yards but tapered to a waistline she was sure was two sizes smaller than her own.

And standing there coolly, waiting to help her into the dress, corset draped over his arm, was Lucius. His pale blue-gray eyes cut into her as she stood there uncertainly in the towel. “Accio towel.” He dropped the towel as soon as it reached him. “Turn around and hang onto the bedpost so I can bind you into your corset,” he calmly instructed. With a nervous glance, she turned her back on him. She felt him step up behind her, resting his hand on her lower belly. She stiffened in fear of another assault, but after a moment in silence he removed his hand. The corset was covered in heavy black and silver lace with an intricate design of serpents. She couldn't decide which was more disturbing -- the corset which somehow felt Dark to her, or the fact that her father-in-law-to-be was getting her dressed. She could see in the mirror on the wall that Lucius was smiling as he wrapped it around her and began securing it. 

“Sir, who will be at the wedding?” 

He replied as he worked cheerfully, tightening the laces with sharp tugs of fingers and forearms, “Your groom, Narcissa, myself and per Malfoy custom, a family friend. His name is Severus Snape.” The name meant nothing to her. She was finding it hard to breathe from the tightness with which Lucius had encased her. Despite the corset being backless, it gripped her more than firmly, as if enchanted to do so. She was still hanging onto the bedpost when he leaned down and sank his teeth into her left bottom cheek, bringing a cry of alarmed pain from her. His low laugh mocked her. 

She pivoted to see him beckon the dress from its wrappings and hanger, maneuvering it towards her. She raised her arms and it wrapped around, buttons fastening from her lower back down to the floor, as it settled into place. She ran her hands down the velvet, feeling its warmth and weight. Lucius gave her an appraising stare, then stepping to her, he adjusted her breasts in the bodice, pulling on her nipples to move them into the position he desired. He gently turned her around facing the bed again, and ran his hands through her hair, gently untangling the damp strands for a few moments, smoothing them out across her back. She stood as still as she could, only allowing herself the most shallow of breaths. Lucius then ran his fingertip down her bare spine to where the dress met her skin, enjoying her shiver. She stood with her eyes closed, unnerved by his touch. 

His smooth voice broke the intimidating silence, almost apologetic in its tone. “About last night, there’s something I want you to know, dear Luna.” He paused and laid his hand gently on her back as if to comfort her, “I just don’t want you to have the wrong impression of the way things went last night. I was hasty in my decision to do what I did after you scratched me. It was a choice I would not make again. I want very much for you to understand that.”

She opened her eyes and turned around to face him, finding him smirking at her. Lucius continued and his voice was dark, “If you ever scratch me or try to hurt me in any manner again, you will go to Azkeban – after my friends and I have spent some entertaining time with you. It won’t be just me you’ll be dealing with.” He stared at her and she felt tears well up with anxiety. 

His tone changed. He had stepped back again but this time he was nodding and smiling. “A perfect bride for my son. What you have on is all you’ll need. No veil, no stockings or shoes, no flowers. Leave your lovely hair to hang naturally. The music will start five minutes after I leave here. Come downstairs when you hear it.” 

He conjured an open bottle of champagne and two glasses which he filled, handing one to her. “Remember, juicy brides have more pleasure than dry ones.” He sipped at the champagne, standing and staring at her in a way that made her feel totally exposed to him. He stood and continued to sip, staring relentlessly, as Luna grew more nervous, moment by moment, unsure about what if anything she should say or do. She looked blankly at the floor, too fearful that acknowledging him could trigger something unpleasant. He observed that she had both hands wrapped around the slender glass in an effort to keep it from shaking noticeably, but she was only somewhat successful. A tiny smile played at the corner of his mouth. 

She heard his silky voice softly inquire, “Luna, don’t you like the champagne?” 

She continued to look down, noticing his legs, in their knee-high Hungarian Horntail dragonskin boots, as she rotely replied, “Yes. I like the champagne. Thank you, sir.” The only thing she could think of was that Horntail skin started out dull, but the more human blood it was polished with, the more it would shine. Lucius’ boots looked like some obscene version of obsidian. She lifted her eyes a bit higher only to note he was wearing a Horntail codpiece that had an unearthly gleam. 

“Admiring my traditional wedding garb?” He ran a finger slowly up the length of it. He chuckled, “I was glad Luna, to have a bit of you to polish into my codpiece this morning. Maidenhood blood is especially favored.” 

Luna swallowed nervously, then swiftly raised her glass and drank a bit. “Your customs are very interesting, sir.” 

“All males attending the wedding wear codpieces as a tribute to the ancient pureblood lineage. I sometimes wear one anyway depending on what I have planned. I find it makes some things easier.” He noted with satisfaction that now her entire body was trembling in obvious fear. He took a step towards her and she backed up, only to feel the edge of the bed behind her. 

Lucius’ eyes danced wickedly as he smiled lazily, and then he pulled a small container from his pocket. “This is Healing Salve. It will make your time with Draco tonight much easier to bear. I’m kindly offering it as it’s obvious that even when you walk you have some discomfort, let alone as to how you’ll feel with Draco happily pounding away on you. If you beg me sweetly, on your back, legs wide apart, like my good Squibslut, I’ll be willing to apply it.” Luna hesitated, pulled between opposing fears. Lucius smiled broadly, shrugged, pocketed the Salve, then turned and left.


	4. Vows Taken

The music started, floating and ethereal, but at the same time both solemn and dark. Luna went out to the landing, gripped the rail with tight hands and began a slow, ache-filled descent down the stairs to the living room which was decorated with arrangements of black flowers and greenery. She stepped carefully, not wanting to tread on the hem of her gown as she moved down the stairs, closer to what she knew was not going to be a joyful occasion, at least not for her. She had the brief wild thought that if she did trip, perhaps she would break her neck and be able to escape all of what awaited her. Lucius was facing the staircase as she came down, watching avidly, a smirk on his face. His robes were black, accented with a silver snake brooch at his throat, and Draco's were much the same but in a shade of green that matched her dress. Luna could not help but notice the gleams in the area of their groins from their codpieces. Both Lucius and Draco wore their hair loose, although Draco's was not as long as Lucius'. Draco stood in front of Lucius, and two high-backed green leather chairs obscured their occupants from Luna’s view. It was a very cozy arrangement despite the massive size of the room. Candlelight gave a gentle glow to the setting.

As Luna approached, she noticed a black lacquered table behind Lucius with a bottle of wine, two elaborately decorated cups carved from malachite, and some other items on it. She stood next to Draco who turned to look at her. The love had returned to his eyes and he took her hand. 

Lucius began. “Family, friend,” he nodded over Luna’s shoulder, “we are here to witness the oaths to be given tonight in this marriage. This ritual will unite Draco and Luna in the everlasting bonds of matrimony within the House of Malfoy. As is our custom, they will be united by blood.” 

He turned to the table, picked up a cup half-full of dark red wine and addressed the young couple, “Will you Draco, keep Luna as a proper Malfoy wife, and produce a son with her to continue your line?” 

“Yes, I swear I shall.” Lucius grasped Draco's hand, bringing Draco’s wrist up, and held the cup below it, murmuring something. A thin slice appeared, letting just three drops of blood out which were caught in the cup. 

Lucius turned his attention to Luna who had become suddenly pale. “Luna, do you vow to obey your husband?” She looked at Draco. 

He smiled and mouthed the words “I love you.” 

She looked back at Lucius. “Yes, I swear I shall.” Lucius seized her wrist, murmured, and a trickle of blood began slowly dripping. He held her wrist out so her blood did not drip onto her dress. 

He caught the first three drops in the cup and raising it up said, “Behold the vow of blood – sworn, seen and sealed by all present.” 

He drank, passed the cup to Draco, who drank, then passed the cup back to Narcissa and Snape. The cup made its way back to Luna who was becoming frantic that her wrist, unlike Draco’s, was continuing to drip blood, despite Lucius’ firm grip on her hand. 

Before she could raise the cup to drink from it, Lucius released her wrist and placed his hand over hers to steady the cup. He then poured a large spoonful of fluid from a small gold bottle into it. 

“Drain the cup.” His cold eyes bored into hers as he wiped his bloody hand on his codpiece. She stared at the cup, her fright increasing, and felt Draco’s arm around her. 

“Just swallow it quickly. It’s a potion with some of my semen in it,” he hurriedly whispered. She drank swiftly, shuddering, and Lucius took the cup from her, grabbing hold of her bleeding wrist again. He smiled at her as she stared at her aching wrist, a frightened question in her eyes. 

“I will close it after the second part of your vows.” Lucius' severe tone forbid any questions to be verbalized. He reached back and brought out another cup of wine, a twin of the first with silver snakes entwined around. 

“Luna, your first vow was to your husband. This vow is to your new family. Do you, Luna, vow to be loyal to the House of Malfoy, and in your husband’s absence pledge unquestioning obedience to the Lord of the Manor?” 

She knew what he was saying, but she was light-headed with the shock of losing blood, combined with the tightness of her corset and the glass of champagne she’d had. She knew she didn’t want to pass out for fear that she might not wake up. “Yes, I swear,” she softly replied, her blue eyes rimmed with tears. 

Lucius held her trembling wrist out and caught three drops in the cup. He spoke a word which stopped the bleeding and conjured a damp kerchief with which she cleaned her wrist. Lucius slowly wiped off his hand on his codpiece, smirking and staring at Luna. He then opened his own wrist with a word, held it over the cup, and let three drops of his blood mingle with hers in the cup. 

Again, he held his cup aloft. “Behold the vow of blood – sworn, seen and sealed by all present.” The cup was passed as before. When it came to Luna, she nearly vomited with the realization that she was partaking of Lucius’ blood in a binding ritual but his eyes burned into her and she felt resistance yield in receding waves. As she drained the cup, Lucius cheerfully announced, “Champagne for all as we adjourn to the bridal chamber.”


	5. Traditions

Lucius led the way down the hall. Draco had wrapped one arm around Luna’s waist and with his kisses was trying to distract her from her fears which she had not verbalized, but were obviously growing with every step. Lucius threw open a set of French doors that reached to the ceiling and Luna beheld a room that looked as if fairies had decorated it. Soft pastel lights twinkled near an enormous bed covered in heavy cream-colored silk as soft music played. A small cauldron bubbled, providing some slowly rising steam which permeated the room with her favorite fragrances, nudging memories which she couldn't clearly recall. She finally felt at home and happiness filled her. Her moment of dreamlike pleasure ended harshly when she noticed Lucius take a seat in one of three chairs in the room. 

“Draco?” she whispered in his ear as they stood by the bed.

“It’s a custom. It will be fine,” he spoke softly in her ear. 

“I can’t do this in front of these people,” Luna said frantically in a whisper. 

A sarcastic drawl was heard. “Son, do be a bit sensitive to your new bride. After all Draco, many virgins can be timid. Perhaps she needs something to help her perform her duties. I can have Dwinty bring in more champagne or some fine single-malt, or even a potion to get her more relaxed. She seems a bit tense, although I can't imagine why -- I found it to be a very delightful ceremony,” mockingly spoke Lucius from his seat which Luna noticed with horror had moved much closer to the bed. 

Draco’s voice was harsh. “She’ll do it without. She just got done vowing to obey me.” The look in his eyes matched his father’s, feral and heated with desire to destroy her innocence. “Deshabillarmus.” The buttons on her dress all came undone with his spell. Draco tugged the dress away swiftly, leaving her only in her corset. She quickly tried to crawl under the covers as he used a second spell to remove his clothes and her corset, but he laughed sharply as he caught her arm and pulled the covers away. Gone were the patient, tender kisses, replaced with the urgency he’d been restraining. 

Luna was still light-headed. “Please, Draco, be gentle.” 

“Luna,” he whispered, “This has to be done. I’ll take all the slow sweet time in the world with you later. I want to get this accomplished now.” She could see his swollen cock was nearly as large as his father's and with fear of more pain, she tried to pull away from him. He pinned her down with his strong, lean body, holding her pale legs apart with his. Grunting, he entered her swiftly with less regard for her than his father had, and she couldn’t bite back her wails of pain as he pounded into her for the first several minutes. She closed her eyes tightly against the stare of Lucius, whose delight was palpable to her. She lay there, weeping aloud most of the time while Draco roughly but enthusiastically performed his family duty in front of the small but attentive audience. When he had rolled off her, she pulled away from him, instinctively curling up on her side under her long hair in some attempt to protect herself, as his cum dribbled out. 

Draco gave her a look of irritation which she did not see as he stood up and pulled on a dressing gown. She was still curled up with her eyes closed when she felt someone sit on the bed and a comforting hand gently caressed her head, following her hair down her shoulder and arm. She could feel her hand being given a soft squeeze and patted reassuringly. She thought, “Oh yes, they’re gone and we’re finally alone. He’ll make this nightmare go away.” 

She opened her eyes and again found herself frozen with horror. “This next part allows the bride a choice,” he softly said. She stared, transfixed by Lucius’ smooth voice and warm touch as his icy eyes stared down at her, still holding onto her hand. “It is an old Malfoy custom that the bride will choose a man, other than her husband, to be intimate with in order to strengthen her bond either within the House or between the House and another family. Therefore, dear Luna, you have a choice between myself, or Severus Snape, about whom you know nothing. Choose.” Lucius continued to stare at her. 

She looked over at Snape who sat passively, his clothing much like Lucius' but with longer sleeves covering the backs of his hands, with small buttons running down them. Luna then noticed the briefest of nods from Narcissa in Snape’s direction and the slightest of smiles from her as well. Luna scrutinized Snape. His hair was blue-black in the candlelight and his obsidian eyes were hooded, affording her no guess at what he might be like. His features were strong but not classically handsome in the manner of the Malfoys. She was well aware that an attractive outer appearance had no correlation with what the person within was like. 

Luna realized she might be cutting her own throat but she was starting to feel she had little to lose at this point. Sex with someone who she was meeting for the first time, seemed wildly inappropriate to her, but she was caught in a situation that she could not evade. She looked back at Lucius, speaking clearly with firmness born of recklessness and said, “I choose the guest.” Lucius’ face contorted briefly with a snarl which Luna knew would cost her heavily over time, but she did not try and recant. Lucius stood up abruptly, pulling the top sheet off the bed entirely and throwing it on the floor. In his sharpest tones he spoke to the silent man who stared at him with an unmistakable smirk, unperturbed at Lucius’ obvious rage. “As you know, you get one hour with her, in any manner you choose to take her. Any and all of us may stay.” 

Snape’s buttons came undone as he stood, and he draped his elegant black jacket, waistcoat and shirt over the back of his chair. He was pale, more firmly muscled than she’d have guessed. He stepped forward, feeling the palpable pressure of cruelty behind him in Lucius' jealous glare, and wide-eyed, childlike fear, curled up but nonetheless exposed before him. He met her eyes with his own fathomless dark pools and sensed a different energy than what he’d known in Hogwarts. Then, she had been more confident, not with the fearlessness a Gryffindor would typically exhibit, but with a quiet assurance that most other people found unnerving. She wasn't his student any longer, but there was absolutely no reason for him to do anything but be pleasant and soothing. He had always been interested in students who didn't fit in, hoping they would not seek the Dark path in a quest for acceptance. Watching others make the very same mistakes he had, was simply painful. He was relieved to note that despite being almost universally shunned, Luna had some deep well of self-reliance to draw from. If he could somehow over time help her reconnect to that, it would be worth his time. He had already heard of one Squibmate who had successfully committed suicide and three others who had tried. Despair was additionally thinning the ranks of those who had fought the Dark Lord.

Snape turned his mind from the latest news and focused on Luna. He wore an expression of something close to pity at finding her in this situation, trying to not intimidate her, as he approached the bed, where he sat down and removed his boots. Despite feeling sorry for her, that did not stifle lust. He liked what most men liked, and an attractive young woman, lying uncovered and available for him was an enticing sight that drew blood into his groin. 

Luna noted the trail of dark hair that began in the center of his chest and narrowed as it disappeared below his waistband. She liked the way his long hair draped across his cheekbone, and observed the curl of the corners of his mouth which she found to be sensuous. She could not help but notice though, the Dark Mark on his forearm, the same as what she had seen on both Lucius and Draco. She did not know what it meant, but she did know that she did not like it and she pulled back away from Severus with a fearful expression, much to Lucius' amusement.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, uncurled from her fetal position, wishing she had a sheet to cover herself with, and scooted back towards him. He undid his codpiece, slid out of the rest of his clothes rapidly, pulled the sheet back onto the bed and over them both. He gently positioned himself alongside her, enunciating softly in a baritone voice unlike any outside of her dreams, “Luna, I will be gentle with you. It will be your choice if you want me to proceed slowly or if you want me to be done as quickly as possible. However you would like this to go, I will do my best to please you. This part of the ceremony is meant to establish a bond, not to traumatize you further, and I take that seriously." He stroked the side of her face gently and nuzzled her cheek. 

She stared at him, trying to see in his eyes if there was any clue about what her best choice could be. She was somewhat soothed by him and decided she may as well see how he would behave, saying, "Thank you sir. I will leave you the choice to do what you think is best.” 

“Thank you,” were the words breathed in her ear. He began holding her and kissing her as a lover, stroking her silky hair the way she had dreamed that Draco would, especially on their wedding night. The more angry she became at Draco and Lucius, the more passionate she became towards Severus. At times his eyes were kind, at other times joyfully lustful. She knew clearly he was enjoying himself as she actively gave herself to him. She ran her hands over his chest and back, exploring him. His mouth gently traveled from her mouth down her neck and explored the delicate skin on the underside of her breasts, before sliding up to gently hold a blush-pink nipple. His hand glided down her thighs, fingertips lightly touching her, and she spread them, expected he would climb onto her and drive himself in. She was surprised as his head continued down and he repositioned himself so he could kiss her thighs. He looked over at her, resting his mouth near her groin. There was a light flush to her cheeks but a mildly puzzled expression on her face as if she were trying to figure out when he would start pounding into her. He was irritated but hid it, realizing Lucius had undoubtedly used her last night, and then Draco tonight and apparently neither of them had ever gone down on her. Then again, he knew, that fact would be to his advantage. 

Severus used the sheet and wiped away Draco's trail from her, then shoved it to one side of the spacious bed. He repositioned himself between her legs, bending her knees and splaying her open. She was pink and sweet and he liked what he saw as he eagerly applied his tongue to the folds between her lips. He heard with satisfaction the gasp of delight she gave as his tongue barely brushed her clit. His hair swept back and forth against her thighs, adding to her sense of pleasure in being with him. He ever so gently nibbled on each little lip to make them more sensitive, then sucked firmly on each one. She was moaning, bobbing her hips up and down, trying to rub more of her pussy on his face, trying to get him to take more of her needy, moist flesh into his mouth. Her crack glistened with her juices. He kept working, teasing her, licking, flicking, sucking, again and again, and she began begging out loud. When she finally began to sob with frustration, demanding instead of just begging, he finally grasped her clit with his mouth, and thrust a finger, curving up inside her towards the front while firmly rubbing her lower belly and mons with his hand. He was more than a little pleased at the sound she made. He hoped every damned portrait in Malfoy Manor heard her as she writhed around screaming with ecstatic release. 

It had been worth every second of his time to prepare her that way, but since there was a time-limit on his interaction with her, he knew he'd better get down to business. He had noticed that as he became older, it took him longer to climax. He usually didn't mind, but he knew Lucius would blast him off Luna if he wasn't done within that hour. Severus slid into her clutching, slick heat and realized that he wasn't going to last as long as he had thought. He danced inside her as she moaned and writhed on the bed, incoherently making sounds, nostrils flared, blonde hair spread out like silky sunshine. Severus hadn't felt so alive in so long. And thankful too. She was giving her unskilled best to him, her honest expression of passion, nothing with false designs or fake desires. Just pure, raw joy. She was clenching his cock which was pulsing its way to release within her. Hot, slick, sliding in and out, more and more. He could feel his climax building up and his energy seemed to fuel her intensity to an even greater degree. They peaked in immediate succession, clutching each other, sweat and loose hairs mingling.

He rested over her, his weight on his elbows. He buried his face in the lovely scent of her neck and hair, kissing her firmly and touching her gently, as if knowing she’d not had tender treatment at anyone else’s hands. She began weeping for reasons her dazed brain couldn’t touch on, but about which Severus was all too aware. He held her and made comforting sounds in her ear. 

“Time’s up.” Lucius’ penetrating snarl cut thru Luna’s haze. Snape grunted as he rolled off her, sitting up and dressing himself as if nothing unusual had taken place.

Lucius was glaring at Luna, Draco was nowhere to be seen, and Narcissa was giving Snape a sly smile as he calmly finished dressing. “And I married into this insanity?” thought Luna. 

“I’ll find Draco and send him in,” volunteered Narcissa. 

“No, dammit, I’ll fetch him,” said Lucius, still clearly enraged, slamming the door behind him.

“What my dear husband didn’t bother to tell you is that the man who is chosen by the bride after her husband, known in Malfoy parlance as a ‘Second’, has the right of return. In other words, Severus can be your lover on a regular basis and despite your vows, neither Draco nor Lucius can forbid you that relationship, no matter what they may try and lead you to believe. Severus visits me on a frequent basis, so I know he can make time for you when he’s here. If you’d like that arrangement,” she added with a shrug. 

Luna looked at Snape who was unreadable at the moment. After a moment’s silence he spoke. “If -- you decide you want to bed me, let Narcissa know. I know you’re a Squibmate, not a witch, so the usual routes of liaisons aren’t available to you, which could make it more dangerous. 

His look became concerned as he continued softly. “Brace yourself against what Lucius will be doing. You cut his pride to the bone choosing me over him. Be careful.” 

Narcissa leaned over to Luna. “You do realize my own vows prevent me from going against Lucius?” 

Luna nodded. She looked cautiously at Snape. “I’d like to get to know you better before possibly going to bed with you again.” 

He gave a small smile, speaking each word with deliberation, “That can be arranged.” His smile widened.

Draco opened the door and stood there staring at the three of them. He hadn’t minded finding out several years ago that his mother had an arrangement with Snape, but dammit, now his wife did too. He just needed to be with Luna and show her the good time that he’d promised in private. He really wasn’t enthused about bedding her, truly preferring Pansy, but Luna had been designated as his to use, so it was disconcerting that Snape could make use of her as well. Draco thought it was rather like getting a new riding broom, then finding out he had to share it with at least one other person on a random basis. Didn’t she understand that he had just been doing what was expected of him within the framework of familial obligations? He hadn’t even been all that clear on the details until after dinner the previous night when his father had a little chat with him. 

His father had even told him that she would certainly not choose the Headmaster, and promised he would never touch her again without Draco's permission, so he’d have complete claim over her. And now she had a lover whom she apparently had a galloping grand time with from the sounds she’d been making! Shite!! He spoke up loudly, “Private time! G’night Mother, good-bye Headmaster!” He waved them out of the room and vanished the chairs which reminded him of having an audience. Now he and Luna were alone.


	6. The Morning of the Second

Luna was exhausted. Draco had kept her awake all night so she was bleary-eyed when they went down to breakfast the next morning. He was angered, and she was comforted, at the sight of Narcissa and Snape having breakfast. 

Luna decided to try out the arrangement of having a Malfoy-sanctioned lover. She walked up to Snape, put her hand on his shoulder and shyly said, “If you’re available, I’d like to spend some time with you after breakfast.” Draco clenched his jaw and his eyes narrowed. 

Severus nodded to Narcissa who returned the nod, then looking up at Luna he gently said, “I am available as soon as you desire me.” 

Luna smiled and beckoned. Snape rose from the table, abandoning his half-eaten breakfast, taking her hand and leading her back upstairs.

As they walked up the stairs and through the long halls, he thought about her as a student. Snape had never thought Luna’s approach to potions was normal in any way. Her textbook reminded him of his. The authoritative text that intimidated virtually every student had in her book, been frequently lined through and amended with her own curly writing. More than once, he had heard her speak to her ingredients, or sing to her potion as she stirred. He recalled the first time he had really experienced her intuitive approach to the craft he loved so much. The class was laying out their ingredients for the day’s assignment. Luna had three sprigs of fresh cinquefoil instead of four for the Swelling Solution.

He had sneered at her lack of preparation. “Why, Miss Lovegood did you decide to not follow my very clear instructions and obtain the correct number of cinquefoil sprigs? Ravenclaws are usually not such idiots as you are showing yourself to be.”

She looked at him earnestly with wide, corn-flower blue eyes, and replied, “When I went to gather the cinquefoil, I asked each sprig if it wanted to be part of my potion and only three said yes, so I didn’t take any others. It would have been wrong to use them if they didn’t want to be used that way. These three said they could make it work.”

With eyes narrowed, he had given her his best snarl, the one that made most students pale and shake, but she had sat there staring back, totally unperturbed. He could tell it really wasn’t arrogance. It was simple certainty. “Well, Miss Lovegood, we will see what a mess you make of your Swelling Solution. Yours will be the one we test at the end of class.”

He noted her potion had a clarity and depth of color that her fellow students’ potions did not. Snape had set an inch-long flobberworm on a saucer, taken a drop of Luna’s Swelling Solution, and let it fall onto the creature. It rapidly expanded to the size of Snape’s arm. The thought flitted quickly through his mind that some of the men he knew would like to have her potion as a bedroom aid. Luna spoke up, “I don’t think it should be used that way, sir. It could be dangerous for the other person.” Her classmates shook their heads and snickered, yeah, Looney Lovegood and her daft, disconnected ramblings. Snape knew exactly what she was responding to though. She was a natural Legilimens. He knew that was often coupled with a strong ability as a Seer. Although training in Legilimancy could create a moderate level of skill in most witches and wizards, only those with an exceptionally strong natural gift in it could progress to become reliable Seers. Now, as he walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor, he knew her education had been Obliviated, but hoped that her innate abilities would help her enough to survive.

Once inside the bedroom, with the door closed, warded and Muffliato’d by Snape, she turned to him, eyes wide, “You’re different than they are. How can I get out of here?”

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. “I’ll do you the favor of speaking honestly. Your future is significantly limited from Lucius choosing you to carry on the Malfoy bloodlines. Given the nature of the Malfoys, you are stuck with seeing all this through. Those binding spells with the wine and your blood ensure that you can be summoned back here from wherever you run. Those spells also have other powers over you that I’m sure Lucius will demonstrate over time. You were their perfect target—excellent bloodlines, but powerless, defenseless. There's only one who could undo the Malfoys' ancient Dark spells and that would be the Dark Lord himself, so I consider you a permanent part of the Malfoy household.” 

His voice became harsh. “You’re considered breeding stock and if you’re lucky -- very lucky -- they’ll let you live after you’ve had at least one son. I just hope you’re not pregnant by me after last night. Narcissa got pregnant by me right off the bat. Lucius could tell she was pregnant with twin boys, but there was no way to tell who fathered them until they came out. Black hair and eyes are not part of the Malfoy traits. He delivered them, he killed them, then he raped Narcissa, not the first time or the last I’m sure, but she has somehow learned to cope. Even though you’re a Squibmate, I have learned you are a distant relation of mine and I am not bound by oaths as Narcissa is. I can’t offer a lot of help due to certain constraints, but I will help when I can.” 

His tone and expression softened. “In the meanwhile, I’d like to bed you again. I am sure you already are pregnant. At least there’s a very good chance because of a potion used in your wedding that it’s Draco’s. The prospective father mixes his seed with the potion and when he has sex with the woman within 24 hours of her taking it the odds are nearly 100 per cent that he will be the father even if she also has sex with someone else during that time. I created that potion many years ago, but too late for Narcissa.” 

Luna looked steadily at the floor, her long hair hanging down, as she said, “Lucius fixed me a drink almost exactly 24 hours before the wedding, then he raped me about eight hours later. It was my first time.” Tears filled her eyes, “I don’t want it to be his.” 

Snape carefully replied, “That might be what saves your life, so don’t regret or resent it if that’s the situation. However, with what you just told me, I would now think that what was added to your wedding cup likely came from Lucius instead of Draco. I know the elder Malfoy traditionally beds his prospective daughter-in-law before the wedding, whether she's willing or not, so that wasn't unusual in and of itself. The thing with the drink is what makes me believe Lucius wants to get you pregnant himself and make sure that Draco doesn't. Whatever you do, do not let Draco know what we suspect. He would murder you and make it look like an accident if he thought you are carrying a second heir to the Malfoy fortune. Draco doesn’t share well. None of the Malfoys do. You're also in danger from Narcissa if she finds out you're carrying Lucius' son instead of their grandson. I'm well aware how Lucius feels about me being the Second; other than that he has no problem with me. I'm just glad he invited me to your wedding instead of someone like one of the Averys.” His lips moved down her salty face, down her neck and he led her to the bed where he gently undressed her. She clung to him and even when he was done, she did not willingly let go. Her loyalties now rested entirely with Severus.


	7. A Special Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and brutal. If you need warnings, please consider yourself warned.

Lucius had joined his wife and son at the table. He looked surprisingly cheerful for a Malfoy male who had not had sex in the past twelve hours, but he was pleased nonetheless. Narcissa knew from two decades of marriage that if Lucius was this happy that someone had either been severely hurt or was about to be. She was sure it would be the little Squibmate, idiot that she was, so pathetic and easily manipulated. Nothing more than breeding stock for Draco and a fucking-piece for Lucius too; Narcissa knew his appetites and desires. More Malfoy progeny! Well she’d done her part and given until it hurt and then given some more. She’d paid her dues and earned her place. Now it was someone else’s turn and this Obliviated little witch was no match for any Malfoy. Yes, breeding stock. Lucius spoke up suddenly with a smile, “I’ve decided to start a new tradition within the House of Malfoy. Something special for brides who choose a Second outside the House to help remind them where their loyalties are to be.” 

He leaned toward Narcissa, hissing, “No, it won’t be retroactive, but I certainly did consider making it so, and those thoughts gave me considerable pleasure last night while you were otherwise occupied.” Turning to Draco, he said, “I won’t tell you what it is, but it will be demonstrated tonight at the reception. It should be enjoyed by all but the recipient. Severus told me he will not be attending the reception, but I wish he would. However, he’ll get all the details next time he comes to visit.” Lucius sat back with a pleased look that would have terrified Luna had she seen him.

Draco bedded her again in the afternoon. He was charming and playful, taking time for everything and she began to relax with him. She desperately wanted an ally nearby, wanted so much to be right about him, that he was caring, compassionate and loved her deeply. He smiled often, telling her how he adored this or that about her and his words were balm to her tortured senses. He caressed her, gave lovingly without asking her to reciprocate and held her close, giving her names of endearment. After two hours, she realized how she had misjudged him, after three hours she felt ashamed that she had doubted the nobility of his character, and after four hours he had entirely reclaimed her loyalties just as he had decided he would. After all, the reception was just a few hours away and his father was planning a surprise for his sluttish bride.

  


Candlelight, glitter in the air, the best selection of food, beverages and music greeted the guests at the wedding reception. The Parkinsons, Crabbes, Goyles, Bulstrodes, Notts, McNairs, Averys and several others were enjoying the opulent Malfoy hospitality. Even some of Draco’s former conquests were in attendance. All were of the Dark side, but Luna was blind in love and only had thoughts of Draco. Lucius and Narcissa circulated cheerfully as the house elves scurried in obedience to ensure that no glass was empty, no plate was without some tasty snack, and the fireplace was kept blazing.

Conversations and gossip flowed readily among the guests. The LeStranges were not in attendance, but most guests knew why, and delightedly filled in those who were unaware of the reason for the absence of Bellatrix and her husband. The Averys were able to give first-hand accounts on Bellatrix's newest favorite pastime with Ginny Weasley. Ginny's memories of her family had not been Obliviated at the request of Bellatrix. Bellatrix had acquired large clumps of hair from all the Weasley males and had made copious amounts of Polyjuice. She initially pretended to be Arthur, come to rescue Ginny, and then mockingly, savagely raped her. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had invited the Averys to come over and take some Weasley Polyjuice, then the four of them used Ginny. It was a game Bellatrix had not grown tired of and so she and Rodolphus opted to stay at home that evening. Others among the Dark community were hoping for an invitation for an evening at the LeStranges.

Lucius moved to the center of the large room next to a large, oddly empty table and cleared his throat. The music stopped and Luna felt as if all the guests were staring at her. Draco took her by the hand and led her up to Lucius who made the announcement. “As you know, yesterday evening, my son was sealed in matrimonial union to this lovely young lady. And she in turn was sealed to him and the House of Malfoy. In honor of a choice she subsequently made, I have decided to institute a new custom, as is my prerogative as Lord of the Manor. I want there to be no question in anyone’s mind where her loyalties lie, so there will be one additional ceremony tonight to remind her. I welcome all of you to witness it, if you so choose.” 

He turned to Draco and nodded. Draco spoke softly but his gray eyes dug into her, “Get on the table and lie flat on your back.” Stunned she started to step away from him. 

“It will become very painful if you do not comply.” She paused, looking at Lucius, who had spoken. His eyes were feral and she felt cold shake her body. She bit her lip and moved onto the table, flattening herself out but keeping her legs closed. “That’s my sweet Squibslut.” Her dress fell to tatters on the floor. She clearly understood that this had nothing to do with her marriage and everything to do with Lucius’ insulted sense of pride. She decided she would bear this insult from him with dignity. She figured the worst he would do would be to strip her and rape her publicly. How little imagination she had. Straps sprang up from the table, holding down her hands and feet, then a strap came around her hips and one around the top of each thigh, spreading her legs painfully wide open. Lucius ran his finger vertically along her, murmuring a word to keep her tender inner lips apart, then he went to the fireplace and called forth a metal tool the size and shape of a wand that glowed red-hot at its tip. Draco’s hand suddenly covered her mouth as the hot metal seared her most tender area. Lucius guided it slowly, caressingly, lovingly, as the smell of burning flesh spread throughout the hall. She had no idea how long he took, for each time that it would pull away for a moment, it would restart. Her screams sounded beneath her husband’s hand in blinding anguish. There was no way to turn from it, to pull away. Finally the tool was sent back to the fireplace. “Behold the Malfoy family crest, in all its detail,” the leering lord cried in savage glee. Through her tears, she could see that both Draco and Lucius were aroused. The audience clapped and cheered.

Lucius changed the table into a bed, to which Luna remained secured. “Draco, would you like to have her, or will you allow your father the favor of her charms?” 

Draco knew better than to give any reply but the one his father obviously wanted to hear. “She’s yours, Father.” Lucius codpiece came undone and he crawled upon her. The pain and terror filled her senses again, but Draco continued to cover her mouth, allowing his father to use both hands upon her body, squeezing, pinching, and pulling her most tender places. “Nasty girl, bedding Snape. You’ll learn,” Lucius growled in her ear. “Wait until I get you all alone next time. You’ll beg for anything I want you to.” He finally slid his arms under hers, gripping her shoulders, slamming her repeatedly as roughly as possible, muttering, “You…are…mine.” Again he filled her with his seed and he felt profoundly triumphant. He now had Draco’s approval to take Luna, so he would not have to show any restraint or caution whatsoever. 

Lucius smiled. She bore his brand; she’d bear his children and anything else he’d care to inflict upon her. She had no one to hide behind. 

  
Morning came, and afternoon was creeping by when Luna opened her eyes. Her head was swimming and every bit of her body ached including her throat. She was alone in a lavishly decorated room she hadn’t seen before. She could see the bathroom through an open door and decided that a shower could improve her state. She felt very unclean and the realization of that brought vague terrifying memories that she shook away in the daylight. She looked at the substantial glittering ring on her left hand, remembering that Draco had given it to her.

Yes, she must’ve had too much of something to drink which had given her evil nightmares. Her Draco loved her and they were married and going live happily ever after. The gentle warmth of the shower brought a hoarse shriek from her. OH SHIT!! She burned with a raw intensity between her legs and she looked down, water slaking through her hair. A wail came from her, frantic, pained and betrayed as the knowledge of memories came flooding back with the searing sensation from the water. She slumped down and crawled out of the shower, shaking, curling up on the floor beside it, and began keening, for indeed, something had died.


	8. The Light and the Dark

They appeared at the same time in front of her as she entered her bedroom from the bathroom. She had a large towel wrapped around her. She was light-headed, pale in pain and shock, after the realization of what was done to her the previous night. She fought back the urge to laugh hysterically when she saw them. It reminded her of the pictures she had seen with a person having a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, both trying to convince the human of the righteousness of choosing their side. Except this handsome, light-haired one was evil, and the dark brooding one was not – she hoped. 

Lucius spoke first with an edge of anger in his voice, as he leaned against the wall, a glass half-full of firewhisky in his hand. “Exercising your right of return again, Severus? I’d think the Malfoy women are all fucked out from you by now, unless of course, you’re here to start buggering my house elves.” 

The dark-haired one was calm, as if he was used to the conflict and bored with the other man’s reaction to him. “Yes Lucius, my right of return. I'm grateful to whichever one of your ancestors created that rule for you to have to follow. I am entitled to be with her, if she wants me.”

Lucius laughed, “Yes, that’s true. However, I doubt she wants anyone in her current condition. She’s a bit tender right now. Aren’t you my little Squibslut?” He set down his glass and grabbed her arm, yanking the towel off her, then ran his fingers between her seared pussy lips. She shrieked wildly, doubling over and tried to pull away, but Lucius had more years of controlling women, than she had of drawing breath, so he had his way as he stuck fingers inside her, rubbing her raw areas as he did so. “Do you want to be fucked by the Headmaster or shall I tell him to go away?,” he hissed. 

“I… I want him,” she sobbed. Lucius glared in frustration, bound as he was by Malfoy family custom. He released her, leaving bruises from his fingers on her arm. “Severus, if I find you’re using Imperio on her I’ll find a way for you to be in Azkaban before the sun sets.” Lucius Disapparated. 

Luna stepped towards her bed, but then staggered and nearly fell. Severus quickly caught her and laid her on her side on the bed, getting her under the covers. He placed a warming charm on the bed and briefly observed her. She was restless, but not fully alert. A bottle of green liquid, a jar of salve, and a silver pillbox were summoned from a small, carved cherry wood chest he had brought along. She suddenly curled up in a ball as wracking sobs came from her, followed by retching. He held her head, letting the bile come up and out. "Scourgify."

In his most gentle voice he said, “I have to touch you more to help you,” as he dissolved two pills in an ounce of the liquid and drew it up into a large dropper. “Open your mouth. This potion will help relieve your pain, nausea and fear.” She opened just wide enough for him to squirt it in and grimaced sharply at the sensation and taste. “Swallow it,” he said more harshly than he’d have preferred. She obeyed, shuddered and winced, as the substance made its way down her throat. Her breathing soon slowed to a normal pace and depth, and she relaxed visibly. She heard his soothing voice again, as melodious as if he were reading a sonnet, instruct her, “I’m going to put some salve where he was in at. Turn over on your back so I can apply it.”

Snape pulled out a small jar from his pocket. “I brought some Healing Salve. You’d think I’d be getting tired of patching up Malfoy women by now. I’ve been doing this since I was seventeen, so it’s been a long damn time. Some days I feel more like a Mediwitch than a Potions Master or Headmaster. I always carry Healing Salve with me and I did manage to slip some of this in on your wedding night when I became your Second. Lucius figured that out easily enough but there is no rule against it, so all he could do was gripe and glare.” 

He exhaled sharply when he saw the Malfoy crest neatly burned across her innermost lips as he spread them open. “He’s getting more inventive in his ways.” The salve melted into her and the rawness and burning faded. Snape thoughtfully rubbed her clit in light, gentle circles to distract her while the salve worked. Luna began to feel a gentle euphoria seep thru her veins but she wasn’t sure if it was his touch or the salve. She decided she didn’t care. 

“Severus?” 

“Hmm?” He raised his left eyebrow and gave her a small encouraging smile. It was all she needed.

“Please, Severus.” She extended her arms. “I want you, not just in bed, but more than that.” 

“A want or perhaps a need? I have no doubt you're afraid of the things that can be done when I'm away from you,” his voice was soothing, and it helped steady her mind.

“Maybe something more like an urge fueled by moments of curiosity. I’m trying to figure out how to survive this mess. I’m also in the process of figuring out how to best work with you. There are things about you which I appreciate, things I fear like that mark on your arm, but most things are unknown. I’d like to get to know you better, so I keep thinking and wondering about you.”

He cocked his head slightly to the side. “Give your confused mind a rest and come satisfy some of your curiosity.” He beckoned gently, displaying a welcoming smile which startled her. He watched closely, observing her take a hesitant breath, then exhaling and leaning towards him. 

“Please take your clothes off,” she whispered.

“Deshabillarmus,” and his buttons obediently undid themselves. He noted the amused and pleased look in her eyes. He moved his face closer to hers.

She felt the soft resonance of his voice gently penetrate her ears all the way down to her toes and he said, “Some things excite me and although other things are pleasant, they don’t truly kindle that intense fire that I want. Power is an aphrodisiac for me.” Those last words, spoken with deliberation sent many sensations through her. She realized that a pretense, a playacting of power would not be what sufficiently excited him. He was a man who knew what he wanted and she knew for certain, neither how much of the little bit she still felt she had, she was willing to surrender, nor how far he might go to get whatever it was he wanted from her. She had been able to figure out if he was simply looking to bed someone, that as a powerful man, he wouldn't have to be bedding her. After all, the head of Hogwarts was a man who wielded power and held a high position of trust and esteem. He had had a choice to accept or decline the invitation to the wedding, knowing that he could end up as her Second. She knew little about the wizarding world at that point, but knew that Severus held the position of Headmaster at the pleasure of the Dark Lord. And she was a Squibmate in a Wizards’ world, as Lucius had made clear. Severus had been gentle in caring for her after Lucius had damaged her, but now she was getting a different aspect of him as he spoke of what aroused him. 

She had no idea how obvious her feelings were to him as he studied her eyes. “You have a lot of fear of me. I don’t choose to do what I used to do for pleasure. In some situations such behavior is expected of me and I do what I need to do; that will not change. I won't deny that I occasionally do find that I enjoy it depending on what's going on at any given moment. Like most people I know, I enjoy money, power and respect. I am a trusted part of the Dark Lord's innermost circle and I intend to remain so." He paused, then added, "I will never choose to hurt you if there is a better way." She stared into his dark, calm eyes which had no trace of mockery or mendacity, as she heartily wished that she could tell if he was lying. So many people she had met thus far were so very skilled at deceit and she was becoming less sure of anything, the more time she spent in the Malfoys' corner of the world. Then again, she knew what any of these people considered to be 'a better way' might differ considerably from what she would think. 

Severus traced one finger lightly over her lower back in the pattern of the infinity symbol, and he was pleased to note that her breathing was becoming uneven and rapid, her back was arching more and more as she continued to move unevenly in his hold.

He bent his head down and began kissing her body, his lips tenderly grazing her skin as he put his arms around her, holding her in place close to him. She tentatively nuzzled her way under his shirt which hung open, revealing pale, smooth skin. She used her teeth to pull his shirt part way off one shoulder, since he still had her arms pinned down, but then she realized there was a place her hands could reach. He enjoyed the irregular heat of her breath upon his shoulder and chest as she responded to his touch. They continued to taste each other’s skin, and her hands slowly crept onto his thigh, massaging the inside of it as they moved upward.

He stood up suddenly, pulling her with him and his trousers fell to the floor where he swiftly kicked them away. He pushed her back onto the bed. He had a dangerous, hungry look and she instinctively started to push herself back away from him. He followed easily, tucking his hands under her hips, fingers gripping her buttocks and grinding himself against her.

His voice melted into her, "At this point, I’m not feeling like a very patient man.” He felt her tense when he said that, but he was also able to tell by looking in her eyes that she was aroused. He kissed her hard and pushed her legs farther apart with his. Her eyes widened as she felt his heat and hardness press directly against her. 

“Yes, please. I want you in me.” Her eyes were wide and nervous, her voice small, but he knew she did want him. 

The words barely were out before he started grinding against her harder, rubbing his length on the outside of her, pressing himself higher than her wetness so she moaned. He smiled to himself, despite not being in yet. His soft, teasing voice was in her ear, “Put me in, then.”

He shifted his weight so she could reach down. He enjoyed the warmth as he felt her fingers gently grasp him, and he closed his eyes as he then felt his cock rub against the sweet spot which was as wet as on her wedding night. He thrust in. 

He held her tightly and slowly rolled over, taking her with him. He noted she was careful to clench down on him, so as to not lose his hard-on in the change of position. There was a question in her eyes as she lay on top and he realized she needed a bit of direction. Severus smiled -- this one-on-one instruction was far more pleasurable than the conventional classroom sort. He had her shift to a sitting position on him and move up and down on his shaft as he stared at her. He watched her long hair wave over her breasts, and watched as her nipples hardened and her face started to scrunch up. She went on that way for awhile, then murmured, "Want you on top, please." 

He wrapped his arms around her firmly, as she wrapped her legs around his, and they rolled back, staying together. The sensation of intensity overtook him and he began short strong strokes as she moaned incoherently and mindlessly thrust her hips against him. He managed to hold back until she came, although with her tight, wet heat he was fighting a losing battle to last a minute longer. 

He rolled off Luna, holding her, as she curled up, nestling her face into his chest, and the sun rose upward towards its zenith.


	9. Forced Choice

They began to become more alert around noon. Severus shook his head in an effort to waken thoroughly. Luna lay cradled in his arms, and he stroked her hair. She smiled up at him. With a thoughtful look, he asked, "Would you like to try something else?" 

She sat up and nodded.

He sat up alongside her and studied her expression as he asked, “Have you ever had a man in your bottom?”

She was shocked at the thought. “Isn’t that done for punishment?” 

His eyes narrowed. “Did Lucius or Draco --?”

“Lucius punished me. I still haven’t healed.”

“Punishment? For what?”

“When he took my virginity the night before the wedding, it hurt so bad and I panicked and I scratched his arm and so he said I either had to take punishment from him or get sent to Azkeban.” She looked fearfully at him, “I don’t think I was supposed to tell you all that. Please don’t tell him I told you and please don’t have me sent to Azkeban.” She was shaking at that point and on the verge of tears.

Snape held her close and stroked her hair, murmuring in her ear, “No need for tears Luna. I will take care of this.” He reached over and grabbed the salve. “Lie on your stomach and I’ll get you fixed up. I should have known to ask if he tore you up anywhere else besides your pussy. Damn him.”

She rolled onto her belly. “Ahh, girl, you have a gorgeously round, firm bottom. Let me get it more comfortable.” He winced as he parted her cheeks and saw the damage done. “And this happened a couple of days ago! I wish you had told me.” He scooped up a generous amount on his fingertip and began gently applying it to her, lingering on the areas of rawness where her skin had been split open. "Push out a bit so I can get into you somewhat. Good." He was pleased to see the torn areas fill in with healthy skin. “Better?”

She gently puckered a couple of times. “It’s incredibly better. It doesn’t hurt at all.”

“It should never hurt. Having a cock in your bottom should never hurt, and it won’t if it’s done correctly.”

“So when you mentioned it, you weren’t wanting to punish me?”

"No, Luna. Many women enjoy it if the man takes the time to prepare them. I would go slowly and be extremely gentle. I’d like to pleasure you that way, especially if that’s something that no one else has done with you.” She bit her lip as she thought, in a guileless manner he found charming. She took a deep breath and nodded. 

He took her by the hand, “Let’s get you into the shower then. I’ll start preparing you there.” He had the water turned on before they got to the bathroom doorway. The shower walls were transparent all the way around and it stood in the middle of the very spacious bathroom. The shower floor had deep green tiles and there was a bench seat along one side. They stood face to face. Severus gave her a long sensuous kiss as he began to lather her backside, sliding his fingers between her firm cheeks. She was still in a partial haze of heat from their earlier entwinement and her body readily responded. She gave a tiny gasp as she felt the tip of one finger exploring her and tightened her own fingers which were resting upon his shoulders. He pushed his thigh against the curls between her thighs and slid his wet finger deeper. The soap had rinsed off her and he had produced some lube which was being silently conjured in cum-like bursts onto his palm, dripping down onto his fingers.

“Let go of my shoulders and turn around. Lean down and grab ahold of the seat.” He kept one hand against her bottom and slid the other one down her front as she bent over, legs wide apart. She was shuddering at the flood of sensations and thoughts. Doing this was so very bad, but so wonderful too. Despite all she had been through already, she somehow felt more of a grown-up in doing this with Severus. One finger was in, rubbing, coaxing responses from her she’d never imagined from that place. Then she felt more pressure as a second finger started to slide alongside the first. She gave a little cry. 

“I'll be slow Luna. Push against my fingers. Yes, that’s it. Push against them. Now relax.” She shook and moaned softly as two fingers slid in. He held them there, not moving deeper, nor withdrawing, then ever so slightly began to curl them, pressing against the other sensitive areas within her. He found the spot he sought thru her wall and began to rub. She was bucking against him, gasping deeply, his other hand applying varying pressure to her clit when she finally started responding the way he truly wanted. 

“Yes, mmm, please, I want, mmm, I want you in me. Please.” Her voice ranged from nearly incoherent murmurs to loud demanding moaned words, all in one sentence. He slid his fingers out, swiftly primed himself with lube and steadily pressed against her spasming brown hole which relaxed enough to let him get in a bit. Luna cradled her head on his arm that was leaned against the shower wall. He was glad she was positioned that way because he knew the moment would have been spoiled by her noticing Lucius leaning up against the wall right outside the shower, where he’d appeared since she’d bent over, watching the proceedings with keen interest. Snape flipped off Lucius with his other hand and pushed deeper, letting Luna’s writhing body do much of the work. His knees began to buckle and he leaned against her, groaning, bracing himself with one arm against the wall. She was still moaning loudly and begging for more of him when he couldn’t hold back. Then Lucius vanished.

After they had cleaned up and dressed, he informed her he would have to return to Hogwarts that evening. “I have some things to do. I do have a job and a life besides attending the Malfoy women. I’ve been off for the school holiday break and I’ll be back before New Year’s, but there are some things I must attend to back home. Besides, you haven’t had anything to eat today. Go grab yourself some dinner and I’ll see you in a couple of days, if not sooner.” She felt bereft and abandoned but she had no choice in his actions. He held her and she tried to not cry. A gentle kiss on her forehead was all he gave her before he disapparated. She cried awhile, then realized she was hungry and decided to find some food. 

As she dreaded, downstairs at the dining table, sat Lucius. He looked at her with a mixture of contempt and lust. As she approached him, she tentatively spoke, “Good evening, sir. Where’s Draco?” 

A derisive snort, “What? You have a thought for your husband? That’s rich! I had imagined you only had thoughts of Severus. Hmph! Sit down and eat.” He gestured commandingly. “No, not at the far end of the table. Here, next to me. Let’s have some interesting dinner conversation. You can tell me about your day. Go ahead and eat while you talk. I won’t mind as long as you don’t talk with your mouth full. The ham is quite good and the wine of course is excellent. So, tell me dearest Luna, all about your day…” 

“No thank you sir, I’m not up to conversation right now.” 

“But I wish to hear about your day, dearest Luna. I want to make sure that you are getting everything that you need,” the tone of his voice had that dark, silky quality that she was recognizing as particularly dangerous. 

“Ev—everything is fine, sir. Thank you for the wine.” 

“So what did you do today?” Luna realized he was not going to let go of that topic any more than a ravenous wolf would voluntarily let go of a wounded prey. 

“Sir, when I woke up this morning I took a shower. Then you and Severus showed up. I spent the day with him and then I came down to dinner.” She mostly stared at her plate as she answered, in an apparent effort to slice her ham into small precise squares. 

“Did your shower feel good?” 

Her mind recalled the agony of the first shower. "It was tolerable.” 

“Do you mean the first shower which you took alone, or the shower you took with Severus when you begged him to fuck you in the ass and he gave it to you, deep and dark?”

Her head jerked up from her plate in fear, which pleased him. “Um, both showers, sir.” She managed a weak smile to try and cover the lie but she knew as the words came out softly that Lucius knew it was a lie. 

“Is that how you find the Headmaster’s company? – Tolerable?” 

“Yes,” she replied, staring at the baby carrots remaining on her plate. She was feeling more trapped with every question. 

“Luna,” he leaned toward her and spoke ever so softly and clearly, “that mark which I seared onto your cunt” – she flinched at the use of the word -- “can let me know if you are lying to me by the amount of pain it will cause you when I command it to function. Finish your dinner, then we’ll go to my bedroom, or perhaps one of the dungeons, and you can tell me in the greatest possible detail what you and Severus did in the shower.” 

He reached over and picked up a baby carrot from her plate, brushing it against her lips. He noticed the pulse in her neck quicken further as she became aware of his not-so-subtle action and what it implied. “Open your mouth like a good Squibslut. It’s just a tiny carrot. Bigger things will come later.” His teasing voice sent chills through her. He enjoyed the nervous look in her pale blue eyes as she pulled the carrot from him with her lips. “Good girl for using your lips and tongue, but not your teeth. Keep that in mind and you’ll do well.” 

The teasing tone disappeared. “Finish up. I’ll be back in five minutes.” She watched him head down the hall to a door where he stopped, knocked once and stuck his head in. She continued to work at her dinner while she wondered why Lucius would knock. Eventually he turned and she heard the door shut. He came towards her so she set down her fork and stood, trying to be brave against the threat he posed. He beckoned her imperiously and she followed him down the hall. 

As they passed the door Lucius had knocked on, it opened, and Draco, naked, stood in the doorway. “Have a good night you two. I know I will.” Grinning, he grabbed his cock and opened the door wider to reveal he was in the company of three Witches who Luna recognized from the wedding reception. She turned her head away, feeling slapped and Lucius dug his fingers into her arm, holding her in place. 

Draco shut the door and Lucius gave Luna’s arm a tug. “We have the evening all to ourselves,” he murmured. “You can have it pleasant or not. I will let you have your choice. Most other times it will be my choice and it might not be as pleasant for you. Tonight, I have no wish to harm you, but I will expect you to be honest and explicit with me. There are times when I enjoy gentleness, so you might want to take advantage of those opportunities that I offer. I would like to spoil you with pleasures tonight.” He eased the fierce grip and turned to her, gently embracing her so that he stared down into her eyes. “Luna, I would like to make love to you.” She nodded mutely, not finding any words to reply with, bewildered and terrified.

Once again, he had been true to his word. He had been patient, as slow as Severus had been earlier that day. Lucius had also taken her in the back as well as the front, but prior to penetrating her he had given her generous sweet time with his tongue and lots of lubricant so she rocked and moaned, calling his name at times. He smiled and nipped sharply at the nearest breast. “I look forward to your milk coming in. Swollen breasts are quite fetching. I expect you to be healthy enough to have plenty for the baby plus a bit extra now and again.” His smile grew slowly as he watched the realization grow on her face as to what he was implying. He murmured, “Every bit of your body is mine to use and enjoy. After all, you did take that second vow at your wedding.” He did not ask her to reciprocate, instead pouring his energy into gentle attentiveness of her needs, so that by the time she drifted off to sleep, she was thoroughly confused, which was of course, exactly what he wanted.

In the morning, she woke to find him alongside her, eating breakfast in bed. He fed her by hand – pieces of sausage, blintzes, soft cinnamon and sugar breadsticks – smiling at her, using loving tones. She froze up when she finally saw a serious expression settle on his face, but his words relieved her mind. “Would you like to get some new clothes? I can arrange for a private fitting and you can have several new outfits. You’re a lovely young woman. The clothes of course, will be my gift. I realized last night, I’d rather treat you well, than not. I have the capacity to do either.” He drew her face towards his and softly said, “You must understand though, that I do feel very possessive about you.” He gave a heartfelt sigh, staring into her eyes as if lost, and whispered, “I want you for my own.” He brushed her lips with his and murmured, “Such a sweet Squibslut.” She remembered hearing that from him as he had prepared to rape her and that cued her sensibilities back to what she was truly dealing with. Still, she wanted to trust him, wanted to believe that he would continue to be as nice as he had been last night when he had focused the considerable amount of his energies on her. He seemed to be genuinely sorry for the way he had brutalized her, although she knew it wasn’t in his nature to offer a direct apology. 

What would be the use in continuing with Severus if Lucius would be kind and attentive to her? Wouldn’t it be best to offer herself lovingly to Lucius? She recognized that Draco had pretty much withdrawn from the picture, so she didn’t consider him as a factor. Only a few days ago he had been her world. But that had all tumbled upside down.

Lucius’ voice interrupted her thoughts. “I hope you’re considering my offer and not merely fantasizing about other men,” he said with gentle sadness as if she could break his heart with her answer. “Oh Lucius, I want to be yours,” she replied as sincerely as she could. He held her chin, stared into her eyes and said “Veritas kolpae.” He burst into laughter as she gasped from the pain between her legs which came immediately after he’d spoken. She didn’t scream but she was clutching herself and looking pale. “Mmm. Not quite as enthused for me as you want me to believe? Would you rather be with Severus? Answer me!” 

Out of anger, pain and frustration she spoke, “I don’t know who I want.” The pain stopped as quickly as it started. 

“So I’m on even footing with him?” he sneered. She nodded. “How about with your dearly beloved husband? The father-to-be of your children?”

“I don’t want him.” With the abatement of pain came clarity of thought. “Lucius, it would be more advantageous to be with you, but I fear you because of what you’ve done. On the other hand, Severus hasn’t hurt me, but he has no power to make my life as good as you can.”

That’s an accurate assessment on your part. You might yet make some choices that are smart. But there’s only one choice I want you to make. Severus or myself. Choose.” 

Softly as if something would break from her saying the words, she looked at him and nodded, replying, “I choose you.” The pale blue-gray eyes locked on hers, “Good. There is one other ritual I can do tomorrow night which will bind you personally to me. If you ever even think about another man, I will know it and deal with you accordingly.” He smiled at her. “It’s not a particularly painful ritual, unless you’re trying to hide your thoughts. I’m sure you want to be my best little Squibslut. You do want to please me don’t you?”

He searched her for signs of pain as she replied, “I want very much to please you.” Finding no adverse reaction from her response, he smirked. “I have some personal business, legal and banking issues, to take care of today, but I’ll be back in the late afternoon. Behave while I’m away. You wouldn’t want me to start locking you in the dungeon to stay out of trouble.”


	10. Potion Maker, Rule Breaker

Luna was glad to have some time alone that morning. She had thought about going for a walk in the gardens, but the snow was coming down hard when she looked out the window. She finally asked one of the house elves if he could find her a Muggle book to read. The creature’s eyes were wide but it bowed and said it would do its best. Thus, Luna was able to settle onto a couch with a leather-bound copy of 'Sense and Sensibility'. Luna read rapidly and was finished by mid-afternoon. No, there was certainly no kind Colonel Brandon who was going to offer her any assistance. The closest comparable person she had was Severus, and Lucius was determined to put a stop to any help she might get from that quarter. Besides, she had already told Lucius she would choose him over Severus and he would do that personal binding ritual the following night. 

She went upstairs to her rooms and was alarmed to find Severus resting on the bed, boots off, cloak draped over a chair. She panicked. “You have to leave. If Lucius finds me with you he’ll hurt me worse. I have to forget about you. He’s going to do a spell so he’ll know if I’m thinking of you.” Her words tumbled out in haste. 

Snape looked at her, his left eyebrow raised and calmly said, “I have a way for you to work against that particular spell and the solution will also fight the effects of the spell he used in the branding. You’ll have to play along so he won’t get suspicious, but I can offer you some respite from both of those. That’s what I’ve been away working on for you. If you want to continue having me as your lover, I’ll help you. Otherwise, there will be nothing for you to hide from him, so you won’t need the help I’m offering.” 

She was genuinely surprised that he would make much of an effort to help her. His midnight eyes looked into hers and he said, “Yes, I’m willing to help you. I do care about you. I said I would help you when I could. There is some risk to this because if Lucius figures out I’ve helped you, there could be trouble, mostly for you. What this potion will do is to help keep your will as your own, which means if someone tries to magically control you, this will help you maintain your own volition. Someone who is an excellent Legilimens will be able to tell you’re lying, but Lucius doesn’t have that good of a skill. Unfortunately, this potion is not perfected. It can only assist you, but it should last at least a few days in your system which will give me time to improve it. If we are intimate and Lucius finds out, you can always tell him that I forced you.” 

Her pale brow furrowed as she replied, “But doesn’t that go against being a Second? I mean he knows you’re not allowed to force me – I have to want you, don’t I -- so won’t he realize I’m lying?” 

Snape smiled and told her, “Dark Wizards break all kinds of rules, including each others’. You might notice that the Second didn't have to make any vows to anyone. It isn't a task that is bound in any formal way. Lucius knows that forcing women isn’t my first choice, but since he sees you as his personal prize, he may think I’d rape you to get back at him. It’s possible he wouldn’t hurt me for that and might even be pleased at my apparent turn towards frank brutality. That’s always been a point of difference between us. As bad as Lucius is though, there are some even worse in his social circle. If he ever mentions handing you over to anyone named Avery, do anything you need to do to placate Lucius so he doesn’t. They are a father and son pair, Junior and Senior, both equally twisted. I think he would stay with you which would protect you, but never be alone with them.” 

Luna nodded, terrified at the thought of anyone worse than Lucius. Snape continued, speaking in a contemplative manner, “If you want to continue to continue our relationship, here’s the potion.” He pulled out a small green flask. “There’s about two ounces. It’s not one of the worst-tasting potions I’ve ever made, but it’s not pumpkin juice either.” 

She seized it, opened it and chugged. It felt like 180 proof and tasted something like wormwood, asafetida and damiana; although she really wasn’t sure because her gastric system immediately let her know it wasn’t happy. Severus muttered something to keep her from vomiting, kissed her on the top of the head and vanished. Luna sat on the bed and waited for the sensation of the room twirling to stop. It was an hour later when she heard Dwinty announce that Lucius had returned home, and then moments later announce the arrival of the Dark Lord.


	11. Gifts

It was early evening when the black smoke swirled inside the Malfoy Manor gates and two forms emerged, pacing rapidly towards the front doors. Bellatrix hurried to keep up with her Dark Lord. Whatever he was going to do might impact her sister and nephew, so she wanted to find out what she could. She had little regard for her brother-in-law, knowing Malfoy marriages were mostly for the convenience of the Malfoys.

High ebony doors swept open as they approached and the doors closed behind them. 

“My Lord, welcome, and my dear sister. I’ll get Lucius if you wish. He has just returned from a day out.” Narcissa’s smile was nervous, but her voice was warm and measured, as she met them in the foyer.

“Have him meet me in his study,” Voldemort dryly replied as he continued to walk, his black robes flowing behind him. Bellatrix anxiously followed and he spoke to her, giving a dismissive gesture with his pale, long fingers. “Move out of earshot Bella. Visit with your sister if you wish. I have business I will speak privately with Lucius about.”

Sulking, Bellatrix stood there with her sister who turned inquisitive eyes to her and nodded towards a lifesized statue of Salazar Slytherin in the hallway. Narcissa tapped it on the shoulder and the wall panel next to it opened into a passageway. They entered and it closed behind them. There were three doors in the hall. Narcissa opened the first one and pulled it shut after she and Bellatrix had entered. Candles suddenly gave illumination to the small room with five chairs in it and a display of dozens of crystal globes on the wall. They both sat down.

‘What is going on?” Narcissa demanded of her dark-haired sister.

“He’s been checking up on some of the Squibsluts, wanting to find out if they are pregnant and how things are going. He’s taking all this Pureblood breeding very seriously, Cissy.”

The two sisters sat staring at each other, each with very different thoughts swirling in their head. “How can we listen in?” Bellatrix demanded. 

Narcissa pointed her wand at a row of neatly labeled large crystal globes. She motioned her wand at the one labeled 'Study' and said, "Auritay Obligatum.” The globe lit up with a picture of the scene within the room and the conversation could be heard.

The witches could see Voldemort had seated himself, his long fingers steepled and a calm, deadly look on his face. Lucius was standing, not having been invited to sit by the Dark Lord, looking like an anxious schoolboy who had been called in to the Headmaster's office. A conversation, uncomfortable for the Death Eater, began. “Lucius, how is it going with your new family member?”

“New family, my Lord?” Lucius was temporarily caught off guard as he stood before the Dark Lord who was seated in the chair Lucius most favored. Despite the wedding, Lucius no more considered Luna as part of his family than he considered his white peacocks as family members. She was pregnant and had fulfilled her role thus far as breeding stock. During the duration of waiting for her to give birth, she would be nothing more than a toy for him; then he planned to begin the cycle again.

Voldemort's already thin lips formed an especially thin line as he became aware of Lucius' plans. “Yes, your new family member. The girl Draco married to make more Pureblood children with? I heard you performed the wedding so you must know of whom I am speaking.”

“Yes, of course my Lord. She is living here in Malfoy Manor. Her name is Luna, she was the daughter of the fool who published that trash paper, The Quibbler, something-or-other Lovegood.”

“She is a Pureblood is she not?”

“Well, yes, my Lord, but she’s been Obliviated of her Magical training. I observed the process personally.”

“I am well aware of that. She is still a Pureblood and as such she deserves more respect than I have heard that you have given her.”

Lucius swallowed dryly. “She fought against you, my Lord.”

“Then she is brave. Didn’t she also fight you in the Ministry of Magic, when you failed me?” Voldemort's tone with those last four words was unmistakably angry.

“Yes, my Lord.” The look on Lucius’ face was sour at the memory which made the Dark Lord smile.

“So she was a brave child who contributed to your defeat at that time. Thus your injured ego wants to inflict damage upon her? Do not bother answering me. I see the truth and all your many reasons. I understand you very well. I will admit your son has not stepped up the way we all hoped he would, but it seems an odd way to be starting a new family, especially when you are spending so much effort tormenting the girl carrying a Pureblood child, likely a Malfoy at that." The Dark Lord gave a long rebuking stare before continuing. "I understand your desire to push aside Draco with another child. I remember clearly when I found that Draco knew that was Potter here at Malfoy Manor, and did not let anyone know – yes, I punished Draco, but I have not forgotten that betrayal. There is no need to kill Draco of course, you and I are in agreement on that I am sure, but I am sympathetic to your idea of having another son who will embody more of the Malfoy ideals.” The Dark Lord gave Lucius a piercing stare, "I know the changes you went and made today, both at Gringott's and at the law office which deals with the Malfoy estate trust."

Lucius went pale but kept his mouth shut.

Voldemort gave a slight twisted smile. "I don't care if you are changing some of your internal family holdings and distributions. That is not why I am here. I am only concerned with Pureblood propagation, not with your estate planning." The Dark Lord paused and spoke each word slowly and deliberately. “Do not make her miscarry Lucius. I know what you did to Severus’ twin boys when Narcissa had them. You have wasted Pureblood lives. Lord Voldemort does not forget these things." The Dark Lord let his stare fill the long silence before finally continuing, "The only reason you were allowed to choose a Squibmate so soon was because you summoned me to give me Potter. You should consider being allowed to choose early to be a gift, and being allowed to have this particular girl to be a gift as well. You were not the only wizard seeking an intelligent, attractive female.”

”I was pleased to be able to summon you to give you Potter, my Lord.” Lucius gave an obsequious little bow.

“I would have been far more pleased if you had captured him yourself instead of just passing him along from someone else. Those who do the deeds themselves should get the best rewards. Just as when Draco had the chance to kill Dumbledore, and did not; the opportunity was then seized by Severus who proved himself once again to be worthy. Tell me Lucius, what will you do this time if this new life under your roof is fathered by Severus?”

“The child will not be Severus’, my Lord,” replied Lucius emphatically.

“And you know this with such certainty because?” the Dark Lord's tone was mocking. 

“Because I used two fertility potions of my seed on her, my Lord. One before the wedding, and then the one used in the wedding was also mine, although Draco believed it to be his.” Lucius' voice brimmed with confidence and pride. 

Voldemort gave a mirthless laugh which continued as he spoke. “Cuckholding your own son, Lucius? How very like you! A true Slytherin whose personal ambition overrules everything else.”

Lucius tried to not show his irritation and resentment and Voldemort resumed his questioning. "But back to my question which you did not answer yet, Lucius. If somehow, in the extraordinarily unlikely event that this child or any other that she eventually has is Severus', what will you do?" 

Lucius tried to keep recollections of murdering black-haired newborns out of his mind, as he calmly replied, "My Lord, I would ask Severus if he would like to take the child, and hopefully he would. There's plenty of staff at Hogwarts who could give him a hand with it all." 

Voldemort tilted his head a slight bit and stared at Lucius, as if disappointed. 

In the little room, both Cissy and Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed in anger. They fired questions and suggestions at each other to devise a plan. If Lucius was starting a new family, would Lucius somehow get rid of Narcissa and Draco? What changes to the estate plans and wealth had been made? Would he dare put his Squibslut in his wife’s place if the Squibslut gave birth to Lucius' son? What would be the best way to get rid of the little interloping bitch? Or would it be best to get rid of her pregnancy and have Draco impregnate her? Would Lucius tolerate the child if it turned out somehow that Draco was the father? What if she were pregnant first by Lucius, then again by Draco? If she were pregnant first by Lucius, would he keep giving her potions so she would only have children who he fathered? And how would Narcissa break the news to Draco of his father’s treachery? 

The conversation in the study continued after a lengthy silence which Lucius found most uncomfortable but which he dared not interrupt. The Dark Lord finally spoke, “Pureblood women who carry Pureblood children are to be valued, Lucius. They hold the future of the Wizarding race. If you need someone to abuse, there are cells full of Mudbloods in Azkeban. You can have your choice of those. In fact I am certain that one of those was at the Ministry with your daughter-in-law, so you can take out your anger on her instead of the Pureblood. That Mudblood is still recovering since your sister-in-law had her for awhile, but any of the Mudbloods in Azkeban can be borrowed and used with the expectation they will be returned alive so they can be loaned out again. Rather like a lending library with Mudbloods instead of books.” He gave a mirthless smile.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Send your Squibmate in to me. I wish to meet her.”

Lucius’ eyebrows raised and his eyes widened slightly, but he did not voice his alarm. “Yes, my Lord.”

Lucius remained in the study as he summoned Dwinty and told the House-elf to fetch Luna and bring her to the hall outside the study so he could have a word with her. Before Dwinty could go find Luna, Voldemort spoke up. “Lucius, that is not what I told you I wanted. I did not say for you to go have private conversation with the girl. I said I want to meet her and you should realize I wish to meet her sooner, instead of later after you have gabbled instructions at her.”

“Yes, my Lord. Dwinty, bring Luna here, now.”

The House Elf disappeared with a slight pop, and reappeared barely five seconds later with a bewildered and slightly nauseous Luna who was not at all accustomed to apparition.

“Oh, hello Mr Malfoy.” She turned her gaze to Voldemort, cocking her head to one side, studying him. "Hello, sir."

The Dark Lord pointed a thin finger at Lucius and then twitched it in the direction of the door. “Leave.”

Lucius exited with another slight bow, Dwinty disappeared with a pop, leaving Luna alone with the Dark Lord. Narcissa and Bellatrix saw him point his finger at them as they watched in the crystal ball. “Petrificus Totalis,” and they toppled out of their chairs, frozen in place.

Voldemort smiled and spoke softly, “Now we have some privacy.” She watched him, confused as to what was going on. Dwinty had simply grabbed her by the arm and delivered her without a word. "Tell me Luna, have you been treated well by the Malfoys?"

She looked at him, trying to sort through how to best answer. He could tell the process she was going through, in trying to cast each Malfoy in the kindest light, so they wouldn't come back seeking revenge upon her, but nonetheless being honest.

“Sir, Mrs Malfoy has always been kind and helpful. Mr Malfoy and Draco have also been kind and helpful.”

Voldemort gave a small laugh. “You have the tact of a politician, but yet you are not dishonest! Very wise of you since you are stuck with no way out on your own. I invite you to sit down." He conjured a chair behind her and she sat, looking expectantly at him to speak further. 

Instead, the Dark Lord went into Luna’s mind, finding the memories of her recent interactions with Lucius, Draco and Snape. He had noticed as she stared at him, that she was using Legilimancy to learn more about him. It was very basic and easily rebuffed, but he found it nonetheless interesting since her magical training had been erased, so whatever ability remained at this point was entirely her own. He realized it wasn’t as though she was trying to dig in and invade his mind, as a Slytherin would do, just that she was open to being aware of whatever his true mood and intentions were. He had not come to harm her, and so she had been curious but not fearful. He was pleased with the quality of Pureblood that she was; he valued courage, intelligence, and innate magical skills. Perhaps she was better than the Malfoys deserved, and he certainly didn’t want her damaged from being caught up in some internecine Malfoy war. He had many things to consider, many pieces on his chessboard to move, and this pregnant girl was just one more, currently far down on his list of things to sort. He was pleased he had come to see her though; she would be useful at some future point. When he had finished probing her mind, without a further word he stood up and swept from the den, down the hall.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were coming out of the small observation room, and he smirked at them. “Tell Lucius to keep in mind my instructions to him about the girl.” He stared at Narcissa and spoke softly, “Tell your dearest husband to not put anymore spells on her, not tonight, not tomorrow -- never. He is not to do anymore bindings of any sort. If harm should come to her or the child she carries -- by anyone in this household or at all connected to this household," he stared hard at both witches, "I assure you that each and every one of you will in turn, beg for death.”

Eyes filled with fear, Narcissa nodded, “Yes my Lord, I understand.” Her sister nodded and added rapidly, "Your will shall be obeyed in every way my Lord. The girl and the child shall not come to any harm. I promise you that."

The tall front doors closed behind the most esteemed guest as the sisters stared grimly at each other.


	12. Repercussions

Narcissa wasted no time getting to Gringott’s, taking her sister with her. She was not going to tell Draco anything until she knew more. The goblins at Gringott’s were extremely apologetic, trying and failing very badly in Narcissa’s view to make it seem as if changes had been made to her advantage. Finally, she and Bellatrix were allowed to meet with the head of the bank, a very ancient and crafty-eyed goblin named Wargnott.

“Madame Malfoy, you now have your very own vault. Here is your key. Your key for the other vault no longer works and we are not allowed to take you to it as your name is no longer on the account.”

She understood that his word was final. Bellatrix wanted to get the Dark Lord involved, but Narcissa reminded her of what he had told Lucius about not wanting to be involved in personal business. So in the end, Narcissa accepted her new key, and she and Bellatrix went for a short ride to her new vault. It was not deep underground like the family vault. One goblin operated the cart, while Wargnott rode with the witches. The cart stopped in front of a modest-sized door. Narcissa’s eyes narrowed in displeasure.

“Tell me goblin, who had this vault before I did?”

“This was the vault of a family named Weasley, but they no longer need it, so it became available. Your son, Draco, has the vault next to yours. Mr Malfoy put four times the amount in your vault as he did in Draco’s.”

“Who chose the Weasley vault to be assigned to me?”

Wargnott tried to look stern, but he shifted uncomfortably. He started to open his mouth and reply, but Bellatrix cut him off. “Was it Lucius who wanted Cissy to have the Weasley vault?," she demanded to know shrilly.

Wargnott regained his composure and replied in his most icy tone, “It is not the business of non-bank people to know the inner workings of Gringott’s. Would you like to see the contents of your new vault, Mrs Malfoy?”

Wearing a sullen expression, Narcissa handed him her key and a moment later the door swung open revealing an amount of galleons roughly equal to one tenth of what she knew had been in the Malfoy vault, plus her own holdings from her share of the Black estate. Her faced turned red with anger. She snapped at Wargnott, “I have seen enough.”

They all got back into the cart. Narcissa’s mind was racing and she began asking questions.

“When my husband was here earlier, what was his mood, did he mention anything?”

“He did not speak to me except of what he wanted done. He was in the best mood I have ever seen him though.”

“Did he set up any other vaults for anyone else?” Bellatrix demanded to know.

“Madame Lestrange, I am not allowed to divulge such information as it does not involve either of you directly.”

The cart had arrived back at its starting point. They all got off the cart and in a grim mood the witches headed back to Malfoy Manor to break the news to Draco.


	13. The Fitting

The Dark Lord had departed and Lucius was glad of that fact. Narcissa and Bellatrix had gone somewhere unknown in a hurry as well, but Narcissa had passed along the message from Voldemort before leaving. Lucius had his evening planned out and he was looking forward to spending some soothing and pleasant time in the company of friends. He was not happy after the way Voldemort had spoken to him, but he hoped the evening's activities would provide sufficient diversion to help him relax better than the firewhiskey he had consumed. A stiff drink was helpful, but there were more favored pastimes.

Lucius’ voice was smooth, but with a dark undertone that Luna was finally able to consistently pick up on when he was either lying or about to do something painful and dreadful to her, and it was certainly present as he approached her in the hall with a pleased look on his face. 

“Luna dear, do you recall I had mentioned getting you some new outfits? I think this would be an excellent time and day to go accomplish that task. We can get you a new outfit you can change into and order a couple more to be delivered later, then I can take you out for drinks and dinner. I recently purchased a new pub and I think it would be wonderful to take you there and introduce you to some of the regulars.” He paused for a heartbeat and added, “This isn’t going to interrupt any plans that you have made with anyone will it?” His eyes narrowed.

Her heart and gut grew cold as he spoke those innocuous-sounding words. She looked wide-eyed at Lucius and asked, “Sir, what are the names of these businesses?”

“My pub is The Basilisk’s Eye. You will be fitted for your outfits at the Averys. They are a father and son team, specializing in designer clothing, for a variety of occasions. Everything Severus, Draco and I wore at your wedding was handcrafted by them. They have also created a set of clothing worn on special occasions by the followers of the Dark Lord. You’ve actually seen me in mine but you don’t remember. It was a couple of years ago. It’s quite a handsome ensemble, I must say. The Averys are very creative and they started working on your outfits at my request, when they met you at your most delightful wedding reception.”

Lucius smiled inwardly. To the public, he always presented his most sophisticated and elegant self. He had learned early on from his father, Abraxas, that when in the private company of the Averys, it was safe to drop that mask and instead indulge in one's deepest, darkest desires.

In keeping with the Malfoy's sexual traditions, one week prior to Lucius leaving to begin at Hogwarts, Abraxas had obtained a twelve- year-old Muggle who Abraxas Imperio'd and taught to suck cock. She was then handed over to Lucius who enjoyed his last week at home much more than he ever could have imagined. Lucius did the same for Draco, who was quite grateful to his father. Abraxas had taken Lucius to the Averys when Lucius turned fourteen to explore the pleasures of a fourteen-year-old Muggle girl who had not been Imperio'd. At the Averys', brutality was encouraged, and Abraxas was pleased that his son took to it all, not only comfortably, but with a degree of genuine enthusiasm that matched his own. Lucius had rightly assessed Draco as being unfit for that kind of experience, so Draco had never been to any private sessions at the Averys. Lucius had brought Draco to the most recent Dark Revel which was held right after Potter was killed. Draco made a quick exit once the Muggle torture had gotten well underway and had had vivid nightmares requiring potions to keep from waking the household with screams every night since.

Lucius was pleased at the sight of Luna becoming pale and breathing rapidly. He had suspected Snape might mention the Averys to her. She was trembling when he seized her hand, Apparating them both to the grimness of Knockturn Alley.

 

Lucius gripped Luna tightly in his arms, pressing her into the warmth of his black mohair cape to keep her from falling over as they arrived on the doorstep of the Averys’ business. It was already dark on that winter's evening, and the night wind was sharp as Luna looked up in time to see the window display of His and Hers Death Eater garb, before being shoved roughly inside by Lucius. It was not well-lit, but in the dimness, Luna could see the cadaverous-looking man with wisps of white hair who smiled at Lucius and approached them. 

“Mr Malfoy! How good to see you this evening for the appointment you booked with us.” He went to the front door, flipped the little sign that said ‘Open’, to the one that said ‘Private Fitting Appointment.’ 

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Good to see you Avery. I hope Junior is around somewhere."

A door opened in the back of the tiny shopfront, light shining brightly from within, waiting for them to pass through. Avery Sr, smiled and said, “He wouldn't miss this opportunity for a vault of galleons! Junior and I have been looking forward to this since we saw her. She’s so lovely and so innocent in appearance. Pink cheeks, creamy skin, blue eyes, an enticing bow-shaped mouth with rosy full lips, such long pretty hair – we might have to put that up so it won’t get tangled in any straps. I especially like to design for that type.” His face crinkled up in a leer and Luna noted his very bad teeth. "I must say Mr Malfoy that I believe that if you had a daughter that she would look like this lass." 

"Trust me Avery, you're not the only one who's had that same thought. I just haven't tried that out with her yet, but it was running through my head the first time I fucked her. There's been so much to do with her, all of it very pleasurable," Lucius had a twisted smile on his face. 

“I do want to ask you, Mr Malfoy – in all respect of course -- there is talk that The Dark Lord himself has been individually putting out instruction on the care of the Squibsluts. I of course, do not wish in any manner to overstep his directions if he had any special particulars for you about yours, so I will ask for your guidance in his absence.” 

Lucius waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. “Don't worry. The Dark Lord himself paid me a visit, and my understanding from him was to avoid things that could lead to miscarriage, but other activities are acceptable.”

“I am grateful for that, sir. It allows much more latitude than I feared we would have.” said Avery Sr, with a smile which Luna found chilling, as he showed them into the back. Luna could not ever remember being in a fitting room to have custom clothes designed, but she was pretty sure that most did not have exam-type tables with stirrups, or manacles on the wall, or a drain in the floor. She noted dark brown crusting on the grate covering the drain and felt nauseous. The whole place created a feeling of impending doom.

“Divestio.” This spell was cast enthusiastically by a younger man, who bore an overwhelmingly strong resemblance to his father, right down to the rotted teeth. Luna’s clothes all peeled off and hung themselves on some of the myriad hooks on the wall. He smiled and nodded in greeting to Lucius, “Mr Malfoy, how are you today? Would you like a drink? Firewhisky perhaps?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Junior produced a drink for Lucius along with a green leather wingback chair of the sort Lucius favored. Luna’s shivering had nothing to do with the cool temperature of the room. She stared at the floor as Avery Sr sat in a chair next to Lucius and produced some sketches, initially asking some questions.

"So was she fully experienced when she got married, or was she like a Slytherin virgin and saved the one thing for her wedding?"

Lucius chuckled. "You probably won't believe this. She hadn't done anything before the day of her wedding."

"I don't understand." The old wizard's face was blank.

"The day before her wedding, all she had done was some kissing with Draco, face-to-face. Draco has been busy with Pansy and wasn't particularly interested in this one." 

"You mean no cock in her face or her ass?" Avery Sr's voice cracked in disbelief.

"She had never even touched a cock, probably never saw one before either. No petting, no degree of nudity. Totally, truly innocent of both men and women." 

The Averys stared at Luna as if she had sprouted more breasts. The shocked silence hung in the air and Lucius savored it. It was common knowledge in the dark community that the Averys were so depraved that nothing could shock them. Well, apparently, innocence in an attractive girl that had reached the age of sixteen and still remain so untouched, so pure, could do it. He had a prize of high status for himself, as if he had captured a unicorn.

"So Draco...?" The question came from Junior. 

Lucius started laughing and Avery Sr joined him. "Didn't I tell you Junior about the Malfoy marriage habit? I thought everyone knew about that. It was Mr Malfoy fucked her frontside, and likely backside too right before the wedding if I'm not mistaken, and I'm not sir, am I?" 

"A good time was had, Avery, but not by all. She was fist-tight, both ways, and screaming like a banshee from the pain. I took the liberty of not only slipping her a fertility potion ahead of time, but also a good dose of Severus' Sensation Heightening Solution. I had some of it as well. It was glorious to get into her. Truly, I can't recall ever having taken a tighter cunt. Tearing her open, making her bleed, was the experience of a lifetime." Lucius smiled at the memory, and Luna could feel tears suddenly wend their way down her cheeks. She ducked her head, getting her hair to cover her face more as she wiped away her tears.

Lucius continued in a cheery tone, “I will say when I went into her room to bed her for the first time, I found her rubbing her pussy --probably having an especially good time due to Severus' potion -- so she was wet and ready. I think she was hoping she would get my cock that night. I know I had a hard-on when I was sharing that special drink with her before dinner and I suspect it caught her attention. Ohh, she was so very wet when I got to her room in the middle of the night. Weren’t you my sweet Squibslut?”

Luna’s silent tears were her only response which irritated Lucius.

“Cunt, I asked you a question and you will answer it,” Lucius' tone was sharp.

“I didn’t know or hope that anyone was going to come to my room. I hadn't paid attention to your crotch. I had no idea what you were like. I didn’t know anything about you!”

Junior spoke up. “Good job on her memory if she didn’t know anything about you.”

Lucius shot him a dirty look, the old wizard shouted, “Shaddup!” at his son and Luna looked surprised. 

“My memory? Did you do something to me? Was it that drink?” She looked at Lucius pleadingly and confused.

Lucius’ stony demeanor and silence gave her the answer, and she realized it was useless to try and get more answers from any of them. She also got a clearer sense of the danger she was in, not just at the Averys, but the entire world in which she found herself. The world she was living in was like smoke and mirrors, adjusted this way and that for the convenience of those in power. She realized with clarity she had not been on the same side as those who won the war, despite what Draco had told her and that since Severus held a position of power, but was willing to help her, then he was likely a double agent. She knew her safest course of action in the present moment was to play along.

Avery Sr wisely changed the subject. "Her mouth?..." 

"I haven't got there yet."

Junior let out a gasping moan. 

"However, they do say, there's no time like the present, especially when it involves getting one's cock sucked." Lucius' voice became mocking, “Luna, I think it’s time for you to learn a new skill. Finish off my firewhisky – it will help dampen your gag reflex.” She walked the few steps over to him, taking the glass he held out to her. Luna closed her eyes and downed the last ounces of his drink, clutching the glass with both hands. “That’s my good Squibslut,” crooned Lucius encouragingly. She was breathing quickly, trying to not cough from the burning sensation of the drink, and feeling close to passing out. The intensity and proximity of his power felt especially intimidating in this place with no allies, and she tried to encourage herself to withstand what he was about to do. “Come my girl, it’s time for you to show us how quickly you can learn something new and highly useful.”

His voice became harsh again. “Kneel.” She knelt on the cold stone floor in front of him as he spread his legs apart wider. He unlaced his codpiece, exposing himself, obviously ready to be serviced by her untrained mouth. With a questioning look in her eye, she placed her hands on his thighs to steady herself. The drink gave her no advantage to staying steady. He gave a single brief nod as he stared down at her. “Look at me and heed me well.” He grabbed her chin. “Lips and tongue, no teeth unless you want to lose them painfully one by one.” He smirked, enjoying his flagrant power and her wide-eyed terror. With both hands, he swept her hair back over her shoulders so it no longer hid her face at all.

The Averys conjured up chairs for themselves on each side of Lucius, and Luna was very aware that they had an excellent view of the proceedings. Lucius smiled gently as Luna began to weep silently in humiliation. The feel of her tears on his erection aroused him even more and he wiped himself against her face, murmuring, “Sweet, such a sweet Squibslut. Now begin. Cover your teeth with your lips as I slide in and out. Swallow when I come. Do not let any of it escape your sweet, pretty mouth.” He held himself and rubbed the head of his cock around her pink, soft lips before sliding into her mouth which opened wider as he pressed in. The firm smoothness of his cock slid along her tongue, just brushing the back of her throat before he slowly slid it back most of his length, and then back in. He didn't want to choke her, not this time. His nostrils flared as he closed his eyes momentarily, appreciating the trembling of her mouth around his length. Bit by bit, he coached the shaking girl through pleasuring him, finally grasping her hair and sliding her mouth up and down on him until he spurted deep into her mouth as she choked and he groaned loudly. He grasped his glass which refilled with firewhisky as he did so, paused briefly and addressed her. “Swallow. Wash it down with some of this. That’s my nasty little Squibslut. See, nothing painful tonight. Just me allowing you to swallow my cum. You should feel honored at my gift to you. That wasn’t quite so bad now was it?” 

She managed to give him the reply she knew he would want. “No sir. Thank you very much sir for your gift.” The smirk Lucius gave her as he held her face cupped in his hand, gave her the urge to vomit him back out. 

Lucius looked at the other two men. "I would be awfully selfish if I brought something delicious and didn't share with you two." 

Luna shrieked and tried to get to her feet, but Lucius pinned her down with his legs and gripped her arms. In a mocking voice, he spoke to her. "Do you recall my little Squibslut, what I did to your ass the first time and why I did it? Keep in mind there are three of us here, and many more can be summoned."

She shuddered and stopped struggling. He took his legs off her and pushed his chair back. Lucius nodded towards Avery Sr. as he stared at Luna. "He's first."

The old wizard already had his cock out. The greedy lust was obvious in every fiber of his body as he leaned towards her and beckoned her over with a tremoring hand. The first thing she noticed was the smell, obvious before she got between his legs, which was a combination of things she didn't want to think about. The second things was that his pubic hair matched the hair on his head -- wirey, wispy and white. He was half-hard and she desperately hoped he would not last long. She fought vomiting induced by the grossness of him; fortunately, he was not big enough to trigger her gag reflex. Her silent wishes were answered in a mercifully short time.

Junior was bigger than his father but not as big as Lucius. He wasn't as clean as Lucius, but neither was the smell as bad as his father. Luna's jaw was already aching when he wrapped his legs around her and grinning down at her said, "Put me in your mouth. I want to feel your hand on my cock. I want you run your tongue up and down my cock a bunch before you stick it in your mouth." His voice dropped to a growl, "And look at me when you're doing it." She grasped him and started licking as he spoke. "You look so much like the eight-year old Muggle I had last week. Big blue eyes, blonde hair, crying just like you the whole time she had my cock in my mouth, but licked it over and over, so sweet, just baby-like." His eyes narrowed to slits as she continued, frantically hoping he would finish, but he just kept talking about the vile things he enjoyed doing to little girls and how very much she reminded him of many of them. Finally he grabbed her hair, began pumping hard into her mouth, hips thrusting, back arching, and shot a hot load of cum, some of which ran out her mouth and into her hair. Luna collapsed on the floor sobbing as they watched with varying degrees of amusement.

Avery Sr spoke up as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Junior can take her measurements and I'll go over these sketches with you, Mr Malfoy."

"Luna, stand up and let Junior start getting your measurements." 

She obediently got up, teary-eyed and sniffling, and moved closer to Lucius, hoping Junior wouldn't take her into another room by himself. She was somewhat relieved that Junior just stared at her as he walked slowly around her, only an arms-length away. She could hear heavier breathing as he passed behind her and his softly spoken comment, "Tantalizing..."

She could hear most of the comments made by Lucius as Avery Sr showed the sketches. “Yes, rings in those areas to hold a variety of different sized plugs or even tubes would be handy, one never knows what sorts of punishments or pursuasions may be needed by myself or someone else…. Is there some way to keep her stimulated by the garb so her pussy will always be ready to use? …. Ah, I do like the way that would pinch her pussy lips as well as keeping her open since I’d like to be able to show off the Malfoy Family Crest… of course, of course, take all the measurements you’d like, take them more than once if you like doing it…” Junior leered as he gestured her onto the exam table, wedging her feet into the stirrups and began his very thorough measurement process.


	14. The Basilisk’s Eye

It was about three hours later that Lucius Apparated Luna from the Averys’ shop into his office at The Basilisk’s Eye. Immediately upon arriving she clasped her hands over her mouth and tried, without success, to hold back the contents of her very miserable stomach. Lucius wrinkled his nose and summoned a house-elf who performed a cleansing spell on Luna, Lucius' marble floor, and the edge of his elegant Persian carpet. The house-elf took the very wobbly girl to Lucius' private bathroom where she rinsed out her mouth and washed her face. She tried to not look at herself in the mirror. The elf led Luna back over to Lucius' desk and Disapparated.

Luna sank to the floor onto the thick pile of the carpet and sat there for a couple of minutes waiting to feel more normal, while Lucius took care of some paperwork and sent off three messages by owl. Eventually, Luna slowly stood up and tentatively took a couple of steps. She was hobbling from a combination of pain and what she was dressed in, although ‘dressed’ would not be the way she would describe it. ‘Forcibly bound into’ would be Luna’s phrasing, but the overriding thought about it all was fear. The outfit and the others which Lucius had ordered, along with all their accessories were charmed to respond to his voice commands. 'Deeper', 'harder', 'more', 'tighter', 'twist', 'pinch', 'pull', had become some of his favorite words as the Averys demonstrated for him what his galleons had purchased.

He stood, leaning back against his desk, admiring her. Her lips were swollen, her eyes were reddened from crying and her hair was tangled as if someone or several someones had been grabbing her by the head. He didn’t want that to go much farther right now. There would be days, months, years, ahead for him to soothe his feelings about Azkeban. He was still smarting from the chastisement of the Dark Lord earlier that day, but Lucius had Malfoy pride and having to have spent time -- he, a Malfoy, spending time in Azkeban! -- had left a bitterness in his heart that demanded retribution. He had not forgotten the Dark Lord's comment about the Mudblood -- that pleasure could come later. Right now he was going to enjoy what was right under his thumb. He could borrow the Mudblood when Luna was more along in her pregnancy. Besides, he wanted Luna to look somewhat fresh for the Dark Revel scheduled for the next night. The Averys, as always, were looking forward to it and had promised something special for Luna.

Lucius had hardly said a word to Luna at the Averys, but now he finally spoke. “Now you have some proper attire so when I take you out, which I will, then you’ll be dressed appropriately.” He added sarcastically, “I hope you weren’t expecting to have robes made for you. After all, you’re not a Witch. What you are is breeding stock and my own fucking-piece until I’m done with you. At the Dark Revel tomorrow, I will attend with you in tow. Since it will be held here, I need to coordinate some things ahead of time."

Luna nervously recalled Avery's parting words to Lucius. "If I were you, I'd be making her scream and call me 'Daddy'." The more distance there was between her and the Averys, the safer she felt. She realized she didn't even know what town they were in and what town she was in now so she asked Lucius.

In a bored voice, Lucius replied, "Both places are in a hidden area of London, on a street called Knockturn Alley. We're just a few doors down from the Averys. I do a lot of business in this area. There's also an adjoining street called Diagon Alley. There's actually a whole wizarding town in the north called Hogsmeade. I should take you up there sometime." 

Luna thought for a moment, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Honeyduke's! There's a sweets shop there named Honeydukes, I'm sure of that. I can picture it in my mind." She smiled. Lucius didn't know if she was smiling because she could recall something from her past, or if the memory of candy was so pleasing to her. 

"I might not be able to take you up there soon, but at least I can owl for a sampler box to be sent to the Manor for you."

It was in a somewhat surprised voice that she replied, "Thank you sir. I appreciate your kindness."

He smirked. "Don't get too used to it."

Luna noted two doors in the far wall of the office, both closed. He saw her looking and spoke, "One door goes to the main area which is open to the public. The other goes to the private clubroom. Since you're looking so very enticing tonight, we'll go for a walk through the main area before we have dinner. Behave and I won't command your outfit to do anything." The smile he gave her would have appeared genuine to anyone who didn't know him. 

He tucked the last handful of papers into a folder which he locked in his desk. Lucius grabbed her hand and walked towards the closest door which opened as they approached. Luna was grateful that the boots which Lucius had ordered for her were comfortable although they were also charmed so they could hold the wearer at a standstill if so ordered. The lighting was dim, and people were either grouped around tables or tucked away in one of the many booths which gave more privacy. Conversation was hushed as if the patrons did not want their business overheard and Luna realized that Lucius had this business to run some of his more corrupt transactions from, possibly buying and selling things that were still illicit, and providing a place for others to do the same under his subtle scrutiny. Such a place would provide him with useful information and opportunities to extend his reach deeper into other people's lives, dirty laundry and valuables.

Behind the bar, pouring Firewhiskys, Scabior gave an acknowledging bow to Lucius and stared greedily at Luna. Lucius had made Scabior the manager with a very generous salary, generous perks and a staff of twelve halfbloods. This would be the first Dark Revel Scabior would be present at and Lucius wanted to go over the details with him since Scabior would be expected to work and not relax with the guests. Scabior did not wear the Dark Mark but was hoping to work his way into that select influential circle. Voldemort had become more particular about who was allowed to wear the Mark, so it was used as an enticement to help motivate people into more fervent service so that they could be branded too.

Lucius and Luna walked up to the end of the bar. Scabior handed off his barkeep duties to another staff and came over to the pair, his eyes shining with delight. He greeted Lucius, "Good evening, Mr Malfoy. May I bring either one or both of you something?" His eyes lingered openly on Luna's curves. Despite looking everywhere but at Scabior, Luna could feel his eyes on her. Lucius enjoyed watching Scabior stare at Luna and thought to himself that she could be used as a bonus for deserving individuals, provided such rewards were made sooner instead of later when her pregnancy would show.

Lucius handed a scroll to Scabior. "No, we'll be going in the back to have dinner in a moment. Here are the instructions for tomorrow night. If you have any questions, owl me. I want it all to run smoothly." Lucius paused and added with emphasis, "I should say, I expect it to run smoothly. Do your job thoroughly and well, and there will be an extra bonus for you."

Scabior's eyes barely left Luna's body, displayed as it was by her new outfit. He glanced distractedly towards his boss and said, "I'll get it all done to your satisfaction. I do like bonuses sir, of any kind you might wish to bestow upon me." His voice trailed off, longingly.

Lucius reached over and tapped Scabior hard on the arm to get his attention. "As I was saying to you, do your job well tomorrow. I will also say, if you do your job well, you'll get to spend a bit of time with her." Lucius' voice was sad and mocking, "She just doesn't know how to suck cock very well, so she needs more practice. Could I count on you, my good man, to give us some assistance with that problem?"

Scabior was giving Lucius his undivided attention at that point as he gripped the edge of the bar with white knuckles. He wondered if the boss was just messing with him, but Lucius' reputation was not that of a joker. Best to take the boss seriously just in case he is serious, Scabior thought. "Mr Malfoy, sir, I am willing to go to any lengths to be of assistance to you. Be assured of that." He realized his voice sounded slightly strangled due to barely breathing from shock. He cleared his throat and said, "I stand ready to provide service of whatever sort may be helpful." He smiled at Luna who blushed as she continued to stare at the bar.

Lucius was amused and patted Scabior on the arm. "I will see you tomorrow. If you happen to see her tomorrow night, ignore her and focus on your duties for the Revel. As I said, bonuses come after a job well-done."

Scabior nodded silently as Lucius stood up, followed by Luna and they headed through a set of doors in the back wall, marked 'Private'. He had the thought that he'd like to try a lot more of her than just her mouth and maybe, just maybe, he could earn more bonuses in the future. 

Luna was glad to be away from Scabior. Her stomach growled as they entered the back room which had more tables and booths with some individuals clad in Death Eater garb as well as some other people, mostly men. The long back wall was lined with doors with numbers on them. Some of the people quickly turned to look, but they turned back to their own business. Lucius spoke to her, "Here, sit down. What do you want for dinner?"

Luna replied uncertainly, "I don't know what they serve. Is there a menu?" 

"No. No menu. Tell me what you want and it will be prepared for you." Lucius snapped his fingers and a female house-elf appeared, bowing low to Lucius.

"Whatever Master wants, Lully will bring it," the elf announced.

"I'll have roast pheasant, new potatoes, green beans, and a good red wine -- your choice, Lully." Lucius stared at Luna, "Well?"

"I'd like two beef and mushroom pasties and pumpkin juice please."

The house-elf disappeared with a pop, returning with the pumpkin juice and two glasses of water. Lucius could not help but observe Luna shivering. "Are you cold?"

She nodded, looking at him briefly, then staring at the table. He "Accio'd" a black cloth napkin from an adjoining table and transfigured it into a heavy black velvet skirt with a ribbon drawstring waistband, which he then handed to her. Luna murmured, "Thank you, sir" as she stood up and pulled it on. She was pleasantly surprised to find it had pockets and she stuck her hands in them to warm up. Lucius looked her over, "Accio'd" another napkin and created a long-sleeved jacket that was cut tight in the waist, but entirely open at the chest, so her pale breasts jutted out on display with the extra emphasis provided by the Averys' outfit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw a man with his hair in a long pale braid, not wearing Death Eater garb, heading towards their table. Lucius noticed him also and waited with a bored expression as the man approached. Lucius greeted him, "Yaxley."

"Malfoy." Yaxley nodded to Lucius and quickly raked his gaze over Luna, before returning to meet Lucius' cool stare. Yaxley's gravelly voice was hushed. "I heard the Dark Lord paid you a visit today, Lucius." 

"True." Lucius fixed Yaxley's stare with his own. Luna had the impression that there was little tolerance that each had for the other, perceiving that Yaxley felt Lucius to be too arrogant, and Lucius felt Yaxley to be trying to rise above his station.

"I heard the Revel is on for tomorrow."

"Also true. I hope you'll be here." Lucius' tone was gracious despite what he felt.

"You won't be bringing her though? Dark Lord might not be happy about it. Just saying."

"As long as activities that could cause a miscarriage are avoided, there should be no issue with her being part of the entertainment. Myself, the Averys, perhaps Severus, will enjoy her. She certainly won't be generally available." Lucius gave Yaxley a look indicating that the conversation was done.

Yaxley gave a brief nod and walked out of the room.

Lully appeared with their dinners and the wine. She showed the bottle to Lucius who nodded. The elf opened it, poured a small amount into the glass for Lucius to savor. After trying it, he set the glass down, nodded and the elf filled the glass, then set the bottle on the table. Lully looked expectantly at Lucius who simply said, "Dismissed," and she vanished with a pop.

Luna was hungrier than she thought. Her stomach felt so much better without the firewhisky and cum. Avery Sr had tasted vile, as if his personality imbued his physical essence with its horrific nature. Junior was nearly as bad, but more on the sour side. Lucius was more salty. She was glad to have all of them out. She was not looking forward to seeing the Averys again, but it sounded as if Severus would be at the Revel too, so she took some comfort from that.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of Lucius speaking, "I think I rather like what Avery mentioned. You do look as if you could be my daughter, so for the rest of the night, I want you to call me 'Daddy'. You will be my naughty girl who needs to be punished, not too harshly, but trained to be more respectful and obedient of her father. I think your outfit from the Averys will be of great assistance in your training and discipline. In fact, let's just refer to those outfits as your trainers." His mouth quirked in an odd smile, as his eyes glittered wickedly. He leaned over toward her, "My cock is getting quite hard just thinking about this. Finish your dinner soon, my naughty girl. You need to show Daddy how wet your pussy can get for him."


	15. Sir by Day, Daddy by Night

They returned to Malfoy Manor. Lucius' energy positively thrummed with barely–contained lust. Luna felt this was a scenario which had long lurked in his head, but which he hadn’t really been able to live out the way he could with her at this time. She was the right physical type for his scenario, she was sexually available, and there was no one to stand in his way of his use of her. She didn't know what else she could do in this situation except play along. She certainly did not want to spend more time with the Averys.

He had Apparated them into her bedroom. She still had on her skirt and jacket that he had made for her earlier. He put an arm around her, with a peculiar gleam in his eyes, he lifted her face to his and began kissing her. She squirmed and murmured, “No Daddy, I don’t like it when you want to do the nasty things.” Lucius groaned and despite his thick cloak covering his clothes and the thickness of her velvet skirt, she could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh as firmly as if she was leaned up against a bedpost.

Lucius' voice was sensual, murmuring in her ear, “Daddy needs to look at your pussy. I have to examine my girl and find out if she’s wet like a slut again. I have noticed every time I take you out and you go showing off your pussy, you get all wet. I think it must be from you thinking about all the men you see when we're out who you know want to fill your pussy with their cocks.” He undid the ribbon drawstring and pushed her skirt down. He slid his hand down the leather strap in the front, down 3 metal rings until he got to the ring pressed tight against her spread open pinkness. He ran his finger along the outside. “I don't even have to slide a finger in to be able to tell you are so nasty wet. You are nearly dripping with pussy juice. My little girl has been having bad thoughts, mmm, mmm, mmm,” he said reprovingly. “Were you having bad thoughts about Scabior or Yaxley? I know you think about cocks all the time, not just your daddy’s cock, so tell me which one of them were you thinking about?” He held her face and looked at her as she looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes, and blushing. “Pinch,” was the command he gave sharply.

Luna's eyes widened as a stout piece of leather pulled itself down from the front strap, remaining attached right above the top ring, seizing her clit and pinching it. Lucius grabbed her hands as she tried to grab it to make it stop. She was twisting, squirming and gasping. "Please make it stop, Please Daddy, make it stop!"

"Who were you thinking about? Yaxley or Scabior? Tell me!" 

"Yaxley." She really hadn't been thinking about either of them and he knew it, but he wanted to torment her.

"Finite Incantatum." The pinching stopped and the leather strip realigned itself neatly. "I'm not sure I believe that. I do want to know who were you thinking about that first night I came up to your room and I'm entirely serious about that. You were wet halfway down your thighs with pussy juice."

She looked at him miserably. "I was thinking about Draco and how special it was going to be with him, and instead..."

"And instead, I just couldn't wait. I had to come stick my big swollen cock in my little girl's virgin pussy and fuck her so good. Your very first time was with your daddy and that's how it should be for nasty girls like you. You like touching yourself, making yourself all wet, but what you were really wanting right then was hard, ready cock jammed up inside you, so I gave you mine." He added in almost a whisper in her ear, "It's a very special gift I gave you." Lucius paused and Luna knew what he wanted to hear.

"Thank you Daddy. I really wanted your cock, not Draco's but, I, I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want you to be upset that I felt that way, wanting you in me." 

"You precious, sweet girl, you never have to stop yourself when you want me. You know what you do to Daddy's cock, how big you make it, and then it needs to go inside you because you are so hot, so tight, and so very much mine. If you didn't do that to my cock, I wouldn't have to fuck you. If you didn't tempt me with your pretty mouth, I wouldn't need to get my cock into it." He ran his fingers lightly over her mouth as she looked up at him. His voice dropped to a low whisper, "It's all your fault that I need to do these things with you. I first saw you two years ago when you were only fourteen and even then I wanted to grab you and throw you down and fuck you despite you being a bit young for my taste, but I had other things I was supposed to keep my mind on -- a crucial task I was supposed to accomplish. Nothing went right that night and I ended up getting locked away. It took awhile before I got out. Then not long ago, you ended up in my dungeon, and it was making me crazy to have you so close, but not be able to use you since I was holding you on orders of the Dark Lord. Fate has smiled upon me though and now you belong to me." He smirked triumphantly at her. 

"Um, Daddy, where did you see me?"

"That isn't important. What is important is that I'm going to get you out of what you have on and you're going lie down to play with yourself and tell me how much you want my cock inside you. I want to hear you beg for it. I want to watch your pussy get wet for me."

"Please no, I don't mean to make you hard. I don't mean to make you want to fuck me. Your cock is too big and it hurts when you push it in me. Please no, Daddy, noooo." Her whimpering and breathing hard fueled his fantasy.

Lucius used "Divestio" to strip her out of her jacket and the enchanted body harness. She looked away from him shyly, unable to meet his hot stare as she crawled onto the bed, with Lucius repeating "Divestio" for his clothes and lying down beside her.

"Show it, show it all to me, my dirty little girl."

She whimpered in her shyness and put a finger on her clit.

Lucius' voice was irritated. "No, I want you to play with yourself like you were doing that night. You were busy with both hands, not just one finger. I want you to show me what a nasty girl you are." He paused, then spoke suddenly, "Were you playing with your peehole?"

She turned scarlet, and he began laughing. "Did you need to pee, but you were holding it back and it made you come harder?"

She tried to turn away, tears of shame stinging her eyes. Lucius was laughing, "My girl is so very, very nasty isn't she? Smart girls are the most creative with sex. We'll explore all those holes of yours together."

"Daddy, you're so awfully bad to talk like that. It makes me wet."

"Well, it's true. You like showing off your hot little snatch, you like coming hard, you like making old men wild for what you have -- your sweet tits and your hot, sucking mouth and your nearly unused holes. I thought the Averys were both going to explode when they realized how fresh you are." Lucius paused and stared at her sternly, "Show me."

Luna reached down as Lucius repositioned himself to get a better view. She slid a finger onto her tiniest hole and gently rubbed it as she rubbed her clit with a finger on the other hand. Her soft moans sent chills through Lucius and he watched as some pussy juice began to ooze down towards her ass. He gathered some on his finger and slid it into her spasming brown hole making her give a deep moan. He ran his tongue along her thigh and she began bucking, thrusting. "Please Daddy, please, I, I want your cock. Please..."

Lucius got between her legs. "You want my cock, you go ahead and put me in," he hissed.

"Yes Daddy." She grabbed him and slid the head in. He lunged the rest of the way into her, burying himself as deep as he could go. She screamed from the sudden rush of pressure as he slammed into her, but as he repeated his strokes, her screams changed to moans, and entreaties gasped out a word at a time with each pounding stroke. "Fuck me hard, please, please." He couldn't last long despite doing his best, and his strokes became short and swift. He filled her with his load of hot cum, collapsing on her, as she murmured,"Thank you Daddy." Lucius had never felt so blissed.


	16. The Garden Party

Lucius had Apparated out early in the morning, telling her he was going to attend to more details for the Revel, but that he would be back before noon. Luna was relieved to see him go. She reflected on the fact that her life just seemed to be getting stranger by the day. Maybe some food, then a walk outdoors would help clear her head and help her think a bit better.

Luna found some warm socks, boots, pants, and a fuzzy bright pink hooded sweater among the clothes in her closet. She had noticed the selection of items in the closet seemed to change frequently. Today there were no panties or bras in the dresser in the walk-in closet -- there usually weren't any. She dressed and went downstairs, finding to her relief that she was alone at the table. She ate heartily, drank two cups of coffee and some orange juice before standing up and heading out the French doors that opened out onto the back gardens. It had been about a week since she’d seen the sky directly during the day and she looked up at its vast grayness realizing how much she was coming to despise anything pale blue-gray, especially the eyes of the Malfoy men. 

The amount of land on which Malfoy Manor sat was substantial; Luna couldn't begin to guess how many acres it covered. She knew there was a lake somewhere on the property and although she wanted to go look for Dabberblimps there, she decided to save that for another day. Being away from the confines of the house in the chilly morning breeze helped her feel more like herself and less like a piece of Lucius' household goods. 

Just being out in the garden with some fresh air made her feel better, even though the plants were all in their winter's repose. She pulled her hood up, tucking her long pale curls inside. She got a flash in her mind of a shrub with little fruits attached to it which were floating up -- a dirigible plum bush -- yes! -- but where had she seen it? It had not been at Malfoy Manor. It was very frustrating to see things suddenly in her mind's eye that were disconnected from everything else. It was all like a giant jigsaw with most of the pieces missing, but randomly one would show up. She felt close to tears with frustration, but knew crying wouldn't help.

She twirled around a few times with her eyes closed and when she opened them, she headed in the direction she faced. She tried to clear her mind and pull together some pieces of information as she walked. The Averys made clothes for the Death Eaters. Lucius was a Death Eater since they all had that mark on their left inner forearm. Severus and Draco also had that mark. Lucius had met her or at least seen her two years earlier when he was on some sort of task, but he failed – had she just been there as an observer or did she actively oppose him? She couldn’t imagine herself going up against him alone, so she must have been part of a group. Her group evidently won that battle, and Lucius had been locked up somewhere. Azkeban was the only prison she knew about so that was likely where he went, but then her side lost the war so here she was at his mercy. That strange individual who met with her at the Manor was obviously The Dark Lord and everybody was afraid of him whether or not they were on his side. She set aside the idea of trying to figure out the Dark Lord. Dealing with him was far above her ability in every way. But figuring out Lucius and what had happened two years ago might give her some useful information and might jog her memory. Severus would know but it might not be safe for him to tell her. If she had been part of a group, what happened to the rest of them? Would she recognize any of them? She knew that her lack of recall was not due to her memories being so traumatic as Draco had tried to convince her, but rather that her memory had been profoundly and deliberately altered. She had managed to remember Honeydukes. As she walked, she tried to remember if she had been there with anyone, a relative, a friend perhaps. All she could recall was that it was very crowded, very colorful and smelled delicious. How would she have travelled there? Had she lived close to Hogsmeade? She kept thinking about a huge castle but kept pushing it out of her head. Why did that image of that castle make her feel better briefly while at the same time she felt very afraid to try and remember anything about it? It made her head hurt to try and think about so many fragments. 

She felt relieved that she was able to recall some things, even if it wasn't much, not yet anyway. She was determined she would find a way forward in this tangled mess. Maybe she could get Lucius to take her to Hogsmeade and she might remember some other things. It would be important for her to not let him know if she was regaining any more of her memory since the people in power had deliberately destroyed her memories for their own reasons. She wished she hadn't let slip to him about remembering Honeydukes. Meanwhile, she needed to put on a mask of obedience and lust, doing her best so Lucius didn't see through it. If she could keep his fantasies fed, maybe she could get more information that could help her. Being deceitful and using someone felt very unethical, but she needed to find a way to survive.

She found the path split into three and chose to go straight ahead. Oaks with mistletoe and intriguing topiary bushes lined this path and the snow sat piled on their branches. The path dipped and curved pleasantly as the snow crunched underfoot. The air was calm and chilled. She was getting lost in her own thoughts and did not notice until he stepped out fully from behind a tree that there was someone waiting for her. “Severus!”

He grabbed her hard, pulling her to him and murmured in her ear, “Lucius is likely watching, but if you want to have sex tell me to stop; otherwise, stay silent and I’ll release you.” 

“Stop! Stop touching me you vile wizard! I belong to Lucius! I don’t want you. Stop it!” She pushed ineffectively at him. He bent down against her, smiling and kissed her. 

His voice was just loud enough to carry. “I’ll take you when he’s not looking and I’ll make you cry enough that I’ll enjoy it.” She found this make-believe struggle exciting in some way she couldn’t analyze at the moment. He spun her around and she grabbed the tree he’d been behind. “Drop trou, girl. No, better yet…” Her pants were transfigured into a skirt that somewhat covered her hips but ended halfway down her bottom. He smacked her hard on her bare ass, eliciting a shriek and a whimper which put a smile on his face. “Spread wide.” 

She moved one leg to the side and back, holding onto the tree. His cloak wrapped around her as he embraced her beneath it, positioning himself. He whispered, “Fight me more.” She jabbed back hard with one elbow, but he blocked the blow. He laughed and a leather cord snaked around her wrists, holding them to the tree. She swore at him. 

He pushed his hardness against her and slid in, asking aloud, “You don’t like my cock anymore? If you think it’s so nasty, maybe I should stick it up your arse, and then make you suck me off, hmm? Has Lucius done that yet? Is he having you call him 'Daddy?” His tone was mocking as he held onto her. He moved slowly and gracefully back and forth as she began emitting sobs as if in pain. 

“You can fight me as much as you want,” he continued harshly. “You do belong to Lucius, but I’ll hunt your pussy and use you whenever I can.” He began thrusting harder, as she cried more loudly. She felt him lifting her in his arms as he straightened his knees, filling her hot walls with every bit of him he could pack in. Pain shot thru her and she shrieked from her belly at the same time he climaxed. He dropped her down, sliding out but pressing his weight against her as she clung to the tree. He panted hoarsely and she felt something the size of his thumb being slipped into her bottom. “It’s a potion,” he whispered. “Remove it when you can and drink it as soon as possible.” The cord vanished, releasing her wrists. Aloud he said, “Until next time,” and Disapparated. 

Aware that Lucius could be watching, she pulled a tissue from her jacket pocket, wiping her eyes first, then wiped the liquid remnants of the encounter from her thighs. She turned back towards the manor, acutely aware of how cold the day was with so little covering the lower half of her. 

Lucius appeared on the path facing her before she’d taken a dozen steps. She had the feeling he had been there all along. “Enjoying your walk, Luna?” He eyed her appraisingly. “That skirt shows off some of your best features quite nicely -- those little pink lips just barely showing between the larger ones, and those little blonde curls -- but it doesn’t seem like something you’d choose for a walk in the snow. If you want to have your pussy suffer frostbite, you just needed to tell me.” He grinned lewdly. “I still recall that you didn't accept my offer of some Healing Salve right before your wedding, so I can only think that you must harbor some desire for pain in those tender, pink places. Being branded must not have been sufficiently satisfying, or else it just whetted your appetite.” 

She ignored his provocative statements. “Sir, I hadn’t planned to be outdoors so long.” 

“Oh? And what kept you out here so long?” 

“I was surprised by Sever-, um, by Snape. He surprised me and grabbed me. He turned my pants into this skirt. I struggled, but he’s stronger of course, so I couldn't get away.” 

“Hmm. All true statements I’m sure. Tell me, Luna, did you enjoy what he did?” 

“I did think of you when he was in me, so I can’t say that I didn’t like it some of the time, but I did fight him.” 

In the quiet, silky tone she recognized as his most dangerous, he asked, “How badly did he have to hurt you to get your cooperation? Did he break any bones, dislocate your shoulder perhaps, at least sprain your wrist so that you yielded with a reason I would consider adequate? Did you even scream?” 

“He overpowered me. It was rather like when you first took me.” 

His reply was sharp. “Bad comparison, my little Squibslut. I had to use a silencing spell. He didn’t, because you wanted him.” He grabbed her and shoved her face-first up against another tree, pinning her arm high up against her back, making her genuinely shriek in pain as tears flooded her eyes. He hissed in her ear, “We’re going out to the Dark Revel tonight. I’m going to ask the Averys to give you some special attention. Your branding was Junior’s idea. I’m sure you’ll find them very interesting company tonight….”

Luna spent the afternoon with her face in Lucius’ lap as he continued his training of her in pleasuring him with her mouth. He was unusually gentle, patient and pleasant. She recognized the calm before the storm. Lucius spoke softly to her after she’d taken her second throatful of his cum. “Perhaps it’s time to let Draco spend some time with you. After all, he won't be attending the Revel tonight.” 

She looked up questioningly into Lucius’ eyes which gave her no clue as to what he might be planning. He looked down, a sneer curling his mouth. “You do remember Draco – my son – your beloved husband—don’t you? Or have you forgotten your wedding so quickly? There are ways to remind you, but I think I’d enjoy the process far more than you would.” 

“I, I didn’t think he and I would be spending time together.” 

“Oh, well not for procreation, but he does enjoy a good sucking. He has ever since he was quite young. Before he started formal wizarding school, he was enjoying oral pleasures, and from what he’s told me, he’s added avidly to his sexual knowledge ever since. However, being a Malfoy, he does like to receive a bit more than he likes to give and I think it’s time for you to demonstrate your meager devotional skills as his loving wife.” 

The feral smile Lucius gave her as he held her face cupped in his hand, gave her the urge to vomit him back out. She had been able to have enough privacy to retrieve the potion Severus planted and consume it when Lucius brought her back into the house. Luna had no idea what she was supposed to feel from it, or what it would do or when, but she felt reassured that Snape had her best interests in mind. She didn’t blame him for Lucius’ choice of the upcoming evening’s activity as she was realizing that Lucius rarely acted on the spur of the moment in reaction to events such as her having sex with Snape. She shuddered as she wondered what else Lucius had planned for her. And, what the Averys might come up with.

Draco was summoned by a house elf and entered the drawing room eagerly where Lucius and Luna had spent the afternoon. He knew what his dad’s latest project was and he was eager to give Luna’s newest skill a try. An hour and two climaxes later, he had to admit he was very impressed. He’d already made arrangements for his evening. He didn’t mention he had planned that that part of his evening would be spent secretly (at least so he thought) watching his mom and whichever one of her lovers she had invited over, which he’d been doing for years and to which he owed a great deal of his techniques and finesse in bed.

Luna's new trainers from the Averys arrived around 6pm by two owls. A house elf brought them up to Lucius. He sneered down at Luna where she knelt, obediently naked, between his knees. “Your custom-made garments are here.” He pulled her out of the way and stood up, commanding the items so they spread out in the air. “No skirts tonight, just a harness with a collar.” The rejected items went into their wrappings while the other two moved over near Luna. The chosen harness began insinuating itself onto her. “Please Sir, may we stay here tonight? I want you to train me more in every way you know.” 

There was a nervous edge to her voice that he picked up on immediately. His voice deepened and sweetened. “Luna, would you prefer, my dearest, to stay at home with the one who loves you so much?” He noted the look of relief and hope, mixed with a trace of confusion and he almost laughed aloud. 

She replied, “Oh yes please. I’d rather be home with you than anywhere else.” 

“But if you weren’t home with me, you’d rather be out with me, than doing anything else, anywhere else, correct?” 

“Well, yes,” she spoke hesitantly.

“Good little girl. We’re going to The Dark Revel where you will be able to spend more time with the Averys. They were tasked by me to come up with something memorable to do to you tonight to reinforce your submission to me and I want to see if they will give me my money’s worth.”

Luna became more obviously fearful. “Please, I’ll do anything you want me to here at home. I really don’t want to go out tonight.” 

Lucius grinned, “Did Snape say anything regarding the Averys?” 

Luna paled, and Lucius knew he’d scored a direct hit. He hissed bitterly. “What did he tell you? Did he tell you that for years he used to work alongside them doing various types of work to assist in the Dark Lord’s rise to power? Did Snape tell you of the tortures they engaged in and what an integral role he played with his potions, or has he led you to think that he’s some kindly intellectual gentleman who’s revolted by blood and violence?” 

Lucius continued menacingly, drawing his face closer to Luna’s, his eyes darkening to sapphire. “Snape not only has as much blood on his hands as any other Dark Wizard but far more than most because of his potions. He knows what uses they’ll be put to when he mixes them for other Wizards. If you’ve trusted him, you’re a fool. In fact I owled him yesterday, inviting him to the Dark Revel tonight. He responded immediately, saying he’d be glad to attend and watch. I know he’ll get hard from watching the Averys work on you. He always did with the others. He enjoys your pain as much as I do.” Lucius smirked. “Get ready. And don't forget, at night, I'm Daddy.”


	17. The Dark Revel

The dark stone floor was intermittently sticky with spilled drinks and body fluids. Snape smelled brandy and blood in the air. He heard Junior’s voice down the hall, laughing as a child screamed and pleaded. Things hadn’t changed much since the last time he’d attended one of these. No doubt there would be the usual selection of Muggles and Mudbloods to toy with. Additionally, a few Death Eaters would be bringing their Squibsluts, but most would instead pick from the Azkeban list. 

Lucius Apparated himself and Luna to The Basilisk’s Eye. He was dressed all in black, with his left sleeve rolled up, displaying his Dark Mark along the length of his well-muscled forearm. His long pale hair hung loose and he had a gleam of anticipatory pleasure in his eyes and an air of authority about him. Luna’s harness dug into her in particularly tender places, making her wiggle and squirm as she tried to keep up with Lucius.

The flagstone floor was cold, as well as being moist in places with fluids Luna didn’t want to speculate about as she trod barefoot across it. Business at the bar was brisk. Scabior nodded to Lucius. Luna noticed that all the witches and wizards had their left sleeves rolled up, if they had sleeves. Most had the Dark Mark, but a few, like Scabior, did not. Lucius greeted many people as he and Luna moved through the crowd. Luna spotted Yaxley, who she noticed bore the Dark Mark. He had ahold of a tall, athletic young woman with pink hair who had an unhappy look and a lot of bruises.

Lucius kept a firm grip on Luna's wrist as they moved forward. The wizards, witches, and other folk present as well, turned to look at Lucius and his shapely Squibmate make their way towards the back of the clubroom where one door stood open, leading to stairs going down to an extensive arrangement of dungeon cells. Snape was already waiting outside the door of the closest cell, flask in hand, unreadable expression on his face. The Averys were waiting inside, flanking a metal gurney. They smiled, showing bad teeth, when Lucius and Luna came down the stairs. Junior reached out and stroked Luna’s breasts, as she tried to step back towards Lucius who only grabbed her shoulders and shoved her forward. Avery Sr gripped her nipples firmly, scraping his ragged thumbnails across them as Luna gasped and looked away. 

Lucius spoke. “Is that the potion I ordered?” Snape nodded. Lucius looked suspicious. “If the only thing it’s supposed to do is make her super-sensitive to stimuli, including pain of course, then you won’t mind if I try a bit for myself,” he said.

“Go ahead and sample it,” replied Snape, shrugging. “The larger the amount ingested, the more intense the result, just like the sample I sent over before the wedding. It lasts about 24 hours.” 

Lucius took two swallows, unbuttoned his shirt, paused a moment and stepped around to kiss Luna, pulling her against him to experience the softness of her skin as he rubbed against her, letting his hands and mouth roam. He laughed. “Severus, I think I’ll start having you make this stuff by the gallon. It’s fabulous.” 

He handed the flask to Luna, holding her gaze and speaking in a tone that left no room for anything except doing his bidding. “All of it.” He smiled and added, “Or would you prefer to have it with some of Venerables Vodka again? It went down quite nicely that night.” She drank it obediently, and almost immediately began to feel light-headed but not any more sensitive than normal. In fact, she became rapidly aware that she was becoming a bit numb. 

“On the table.” It was Avery Sr who spoke this time, pointing towards the gurney. As she lay back upon the cold steel, her harness came undone and pulled away from her, and an arrangement of straps just like the ones used at the wedding reception clasped her firmly into place. Junior smiled at Lucius. “Thirteen piercings, all slow. Four on her inner lips, four on the outer lips, one in her taint, then her nipples, then her peehole which is done similar to a navel, then her clit. This enchanted needle moves very slowly once it makes contact with flesh.” 

Lucius smiled. “Good. I think this will be useful to remind my girl just who she belongs to.” He shot an irritated look at Snape who stood alongside the table. 

The Headmaster replied in a pleased voice, “Yes Lucius, I’m sure she’ll be screaming and writhing in no time at all.” He sneered at Luna, but gave the slightest of nods to her and she realized she’d need to act as if she was in excruciating pain at the proper times.” 

Junior smiled tightly and replied. “No, she won’t writhe much – not that she won’t want to you know, but the restraints have been perfected over the years. If you’d been at the wedding reception Severus, you’d have seen that.” 

“Yes,” chuckled Lucius at the joyful memory, “the work the two of you did for the entertainment at the reception was quite good; however,” he became grim, “she still chose to have sex with Severus instead of me the very next afternoon, which is why, I need to make a stronger impression on her.” He exhaled loudly with obvious displeasure. 

“Oooh, a strong-willed girl, is she?” chortled Avery Sr. “Those are my favorite kind to break bit by bit. They end up bein’ the best. They learn how to be proper to their masters and take care of their master’s every need. You know Lucius there’s all kinds of things to be done with those.”

Lucius coughed, “The piercings will be enough to bring her around I’m sure. But I'll certainly bring her back in case this isn’t quite enough. I did take your suggestion though, Avery, on being her daddy.” He reached out his hand and stroked Luna's face, running his thumb across her mouth.

Avery Sr smiled in reply. “I'd bet she begs for her daddy’s dick,” he said as he went to his cabinet and removed a set of tools wrapped neatly in a red cloth, setting them on a tray which hovered near Luna’s left knee. “Lucius, do you want her gagged? There’s an excellent variety to choose from, if you do.” 

“No. If she gets too loud, I’ll use Muffliato.” He leaned over Luna, “Remember the first time I used that spell? Up in your bedroom that special night? First time for a lot of things that night, wasn’t it my darling daughter?” His smile was unspeakable. She closed her eyes tight, her heart pounding in fear. 

He bent over closer to her and whispered, “I see the way Snape is watching you. He wants you so very badly, I might even let him fuck you. Then again, the Averys would appreciate a treat too. Maybe I’ll just need to bring you back for a session of The Game, once you’ve delivered but before I get you pregnant again. It sometimes gets more than a little rough. Usually Wizards bring a Muggle they borrowed from Azkeban, so the damage doesn’t matter.” 

Her anxious thoughts were interrupted by the clamps Junior was carefully applying to her tender inner lips, gripping, pulling and spreading them. Junior gazed critically as she whimpered. He grinned, “Good art work there, Lucius. But she still picked Severus, heh.” 

He laughed and slapped Snape on the back, shaking his head. Luna’s eyes teared up from the sensation between her legs, even with the combination of potions. She began to make pain-filled sounding moans as convincingly as possible. A mirror floated between her legs, providing an ample view as the thick hollow-cored needle lazily approached from the tray. She started begging unashamedly. “Daddy, Daddy, please don’t hurt me, please. I’m yours. You kn---….” 

She saw the needle break the skin and let out a wrenching wail. Lucius’ hand came down over her mouth. She noticed he was now sitting in a chair next to her head, avidly watching the mirror. Snape was on her other side and AverySr was next to her legs, taking in a first-hand view.

Luna eventually had eight captive bead rings hanging from her labia. She was limp from sobbing. Snape spoke up. “You might want to give her some water, since she’s getting dehydrated. She’ll do better with some basic care since she’s pregnant.” 

Lucius looked displeased, but nodded. “You want her to have water, go ahead. A piss break would be good for me anyway.” He got up, stretched and walked out. The Averys exited and darted up the stairs, leaving the pair alone. 

Severus stood up and turned towards her, a glass of water, with a straw in it, in his hand. As Luna turned her head to take a sip, she froze in fear by what she saw at eyelevel. Just as Lucius had said, Severus clearly was sexually aroused. She closed her eyes and felt his thumb brush her lower lip. “Here’s the water.” 

She opened her mouth a bit, and feeling nothing more than the straw, began to suck greedily. He spoke very softly next to her ear, “It looks like you took the potion I slipped you this morning. I’m glad I got it to you, but I don’t know if it will last through all this. Luna, look at me.” The straw was pulled away. He looked in her eyes and she felt him in her mind. 

“Ahh.” His face tightened with displeasure as he could tell the little potion taken this morning was starting to wear off. The straw returned and she continued to drink. She saw Lucius come back into the chamber and heard the Averys' footsteps coming back along the corridor as she finished the glass. 

“More water?” 

“No, thank you, sir,” was her reply to Severus. Lucius was at the side of the table, frowning at her. 

“You will address him as Severus, the Averys as ‘sir’, and me as ‘Daddy’ – understood?” 

“Y-, y-, yes Daddy.” Her voice emerged as a raspy, stumbling whisper. Avery left the clamps on her labia and conjured a set of clamps onto her nipples. The mirror continued to float between her legs. The needle approached her left nipple and once again Luna began to beg Lucius. He interrupted her. “What would you do to have this particular piercing over with quickly? Hmm? Make me an offer. Do keep in mind that I already can have you do anything I want.” 

“Daddy, I don’t know. I can’t think, I can’t think.” The needle began boring into her left nipple, which she felt only as a stinging pressure, but knowing what she was supposed to be feeling, she reacted appropriately. 

She wanted to nuzzle against Severus, to have him take her away somehow, instead of calmly sitting, watching her be tortured. She was becoming aware of increasing pain, actual, sharp burning pain. It had been about an hour since she had taken the Sensitivity potion. Lucius was watching her expression thru narrowed eyes, noticing subtle changes in her. Snape noticed those same changes, knowing it heralded the end of the effectiveness of the potion he slipped her in the woods, fighting the Sensitivity Potion. Now it would be the Sensitivity Potion taking over her nervous system in short order, and the Headmaster wondered how Luna would do. 

Lucius spoke up, over Luna’s muffled wails from beneath his hand. “Severus, I know you and I have some business to take care of, a lot of it is complicated but perhaps we can take care of one or two simple pieces tonight.” 

Snape regarded Malfoy. “I’ll need you to use your connections to get these ingredients.” He handed a small roll of parchment to Lucius, leaning across Luna who was shaking with pain. “In the meanwhile Lucius, I’d rather not talk business. I came here for some pleasure. This nipple is almost done. I’d like to do her final piercings myself, by hand. I’m not as exquisitely slow as the needle, but I’d like to feel her flesh yield under my hands.” 

Lucius nodded and grinned as he replied, “I knew once this got underway that your hunger for her pain would rise up with your cock. I’ve always enjoyed watching you work when you get into this frame of mind.” Luna heard this thru a haze of pain, trying to wrap her mind around what the full implications were. All she could realize was that whatever was going to be done to her was something she had no control over. The needle had emerged from the other side of where it started. 

Snape stood up and manually took over the process of pulling it thru with a ring following behind it. Avery handed him the ring pliers and a hematite bead, and Snape snapped the bead into place with swift surety. He gestured for Lucius to take his hand away from Luna’s mouth, then slowly began twisting the ring. 

Luna squeezed her eyes shut as she whimpered, then let out a pleading sob as she looked up into his sneering face. “Pl-, please, Severus, noooo.” Snape walked around the head of the table, as Lucius exchanged places with him, without his letting go of the ring. He looked down impassively on her, his eyes black and shining, and she heard Lucius’ voice softly in her ear. “I tried to save you from him, but you chose to not heed me.” 

Snape grasped her left breast, removing the clamp which made her gasp as it was released, then removed the clamp on the right and bit the inflamed tip, whispering something. Luna heard a murmur at the end of the table and realized that it had been reconfigured to let someone stand between her legs. Lucius was there, pushing into her pussy and moving back and forth while Snape continued to torture her breasts mercilessly. Some of the straps had loosened or disappeared to suit Lucius’ needs, and Luna found herself writhing in pain around Lucius’ cock, as he slammed himself into her, making her fresh piercings burn. The only noises she could manage to make were moans and whimpers. Her throat was too raw to shriek or scream. 

Presently, Snape reapplied the clamp to the right nipple. His hands deftly sorted thru the instruments on Avery’s tray and he selected an appropriate needle and 10-gauge ring to match the right side. Slowly, thoughtfully, with a look of pleasure, he began pushing the needle thru her swollen, reddened flesh as she helplessly watched and moaned, pleading and cursing. Luna found that Severus’ actions were not causing her any pain, but Lucius was working to make her as uncomfortable as possible. 

She felt her nipples being rubbed with something cool by Lucius, then felt his fingers rubbing her pussy and bottom hole. “Just a cream. Simple, but very effective.” The cool sensation rapidly gave way to warmth which blossomed into more intense heat which became like fire. She squirmed and sobbed, but there was no way to rub it off. She felt fingers flicking between her legs and across her nipples. Every sensation of pressure fueled the pain. The Averys and Snape stood back and watched, aroused by the sight of her torment at Lucius’ hands.

Severus’ soft voice cut across Luna’s sounds of pain. “I wish you had waited until I was finished with the piercings. Even with those restraints she’s squirming a bit too much for precision. I have three more to do to complete her set of attachment points, Lucius. How about if I…” 

A long, wailing, sharp scream tore thru the air, coming from the dungeon next door. Severus gave Lucius a look of curiosity. “Bella and Rodolphus brought the little Weasley and her Mudblood friend,” Lucius coolly stated. "Rodolphus hasn’t got the Weasley pregnant yet, so they aren’t afraid of a potential miscarriage hampering their fun.” The Averys looked at each other and Junior spoke with a cheerful tone as if he were announcing Christmas dinner. “We should go over and pay a visit. I know you gentlemen have this one well in hand. Bellatrix said they would bring plenty of Polyjuice and a variety of Weasley hair, so there should be enough if you drop by.”

“Daddy?” Luna’s voice was nervous and sniffly.

“Hm, what?” his tone was sharp as he anticipated her question.

“May I spend an hour alone with Severus? Please?”

Lucius’ mouth twisted as if tasting something bitter. “One hour, not a moment longer. I'll be next door if you finish early.” He turned and left. 

Severus closed the door. The small room was lit with candles on the wall.

Her voice was a raspy whisper,“Please make it stop burning. Whatever he put on me hurts a lot.”

Snape reached slowly into an inner pocket in his robe, finding the tin and rubbing his thumb in circles on the lid. Oh she looked so erotic and beautiful to him, helpless, spread open, her nipples and pussy red, swollen and puffy, feeling overwhelmingly hot from the pepper cream that Lucius had used, tears leaking down the sides of her face, blonde tangled hair hanging down, nearly reaching the floor, as she writhed from the fiery sensation on her most tender parts. He let himself savor the sight for that slow moment as he pulled out the Neutralizing Unguent, opened it and began rubbing it on the afflicted areas.

“Thank you, thank you Severus. You’re the only kind person I’ve met.”

His voice was so soft and deep as he laid his hand on her cheek and stared at her. “The only thing that matters in this community, Luna, is power and the will to use it. If you can exercise some control over Lucius through sex, then use him. The use of power will …”

She cut him off in a croaky whisper. “Doesn’t kindness matter to you, Severus?” Merlin, how it hurt to hear that question burst from her heart. He had often remembered over the years that Lily had asked him the very same question, more than once. And now here was Luna, reminding him of what he had tried to bury, but which still burned inside him. He closed his eyes, feeling his gut wrench. “Severus, I can see it in you sometimes, I can feel it in you sometimes.”

“You’re deluding yourself!” His voice was dark and angry.

She stared at him with soft, wide eyes, “No, I’m finding I can sense people’s emotions at times and kind of what they are mentally focused on. This ability is becoming more clear every day, so no, I’m not deluding myself. And I think somehow I’m remembering things too. It’s kind of like I can look forward a little ways, maybe a day at most, not in any great detail though, but I can also look back, I think maybe a month now. I know they tried to destroy my abilities.” She stared earnestly at him and spoke plaintively, “I was a witch wasn’t I?”

The expression of pained regret on his face was all the answer she needed. 

He cleared his throat “We’d best get on with the last of these three piercings. I’ll be quick. You’ve been through enough tonight.”

“After you do them will you let me up and just hold me? Or can you change this table into a bed and we can…” she blushed. 

He smiled. “You are such a pile of contradictions, shameless one moment, shy, almost virginal the next. I've never been with a woman who was so unused to a man, but so willing to learn at the same time. You will make this wizard crazy. Hold still, take a deep breath, it’ll be a quick sting… there you go, one down and two to go. This next one takes a bit of a set up with better lighting.” He waved his wand and the illumination from the candles brightened. He unstrapped her legs, conjured a pillow which he tucked under her bottom. “Bend your knees and let them fall to the sides. Good.” He freed her arms. “Reach down and spread yourself open so I can get to that spot. Good girl.” He worked silently for a minute. “Ahh, mostly done… there you go. Your ‘Daddy’ will be quite pleased with that one. Just one more. Let me get set up." 

It took him a moment, touching her to find the right place to set the clamp on. "Luna, I took away the stinging from the pepper cream, but I also need to do a bit extra so this won't hurt.”

"Severus, it will be alright if you don't. I know what you like. You're compassionate, but you're aroused by my pain. I'll take that. I want to please you." 

He gave her a steady, appraising look. “Alright.” He focused his attention on the task at hand, performing it just a bit more slowly than he needed to. Luna shrieked and began wailing. Then, with a flourish of his wand, the table became a bed big enough to almost fill the room. He sat and held her as she sobbed in his arms, a wet mess, but he knew her need for comfort was greater than his need for sex. He could replay his memories from the night in the pensieve and get himself off. Sometimes a little kindness could go a long way in these times, he reflected.


	18. Stirred Up

Severus walked back onto the grounds of Hogwarts with his head filled with thoughts of Luna. Damn, she was so much like Lily – uncommonly gifted and uncommonly kind. It twisted his gut to know how much pleasure he derived from seeing her in pain and despite that, she not only trusted him, but she seemed to be falling in love with him. He rationalized she might be falling into her deep emotions from all the stress she was under which would cloud any normal person's perspective. He knew Lucius had no such qualms as he did, but then again Lucius was in lust with her and wanted her to fall in love with him so he could build his legacy from her womb. Severus was very familiar with how Lucius manipulated women by hurting them atrociously, then providing comfort, and continuing to repeat the cycle over and over until they were emotionally shattered and psychologically raw. Severus kept trying to reel in his emotions as he thought about Luna. He had maintained this rock-hard shell on his heart for so long, so very successfully, and now with a tender touch, she had burned right through it, down to his core which was leaving him shaken. She was going to be part of the Malfoy property for awhile certainly. If things worked out the way he was hoping, he might be a couple of steps ahead of Lucius though, Dark Lord willing. Still, everything would have to wait until the child came before any changes might be dictated. And only one being could make those kinds of magical changes which would be obeyed by all. He would have to do everything he could to be in Lord Voldemort's favor. Arriving at the gates, he passed through as they opened for him, then they closed silently behind him.

It was morning at Malfoy Manor and Lucius smiled. It had bothered him a lot the night before that she had wanted Severus at all. Still when he returned to the dungeon, Severus was just holding her while she cried, handing her off to him with the explanation of pain and trauma. She was more delicate than what he was used to, more timid and gentle and easily broken. Luna was not like the women he was accustomed to who were Slytherins. He had Apparated them both back home, where she fell asleep in his arms as he slid the sheet down, admiring the rings in her nipples and pussy. More ways to hurt her, more pains from which to comfort her. More ways to manipulate her into needing him. 

Now, in the soft light of the winter's sunrise, she began to stir as he watched with approval. She was becoming more and more dependent on him. He needed her to be dependent on him if he was going to successfully rebuild his legacy and return respect to the Malfoy name. He knew that having a less abrasive relationship with Severus would be helpful also. Severus retained a lot of influence with the Dark Lord. And yes, Lucius admitted to himself, he needed to be more generous towards Narcissa and Draco. He decided he would owl Gringott’s and transfer one hundred thousand galleons to each of their vaults. His cash flow from The Basilisk’s Eye and other sources was very healthy, thank you, so he didn’t need to worry he would end up badly. 

And Luna was so good for his ego. The way she would sometimes look at him as if he was her whole world. Narcissa hadn’t had that look on her face for decades, not since he made Prefect at Hogwarts. He wanted to see that look on Luna’s face a lot more. She was waking, stretching, blinking sleepily. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He decided he would make today a pleasant one for her and see how she responded. He would still make sure to get his needs met, but would try to not be too rough along the way. He kissed her again. “Mmmm, Daddy,” she reached for him and ran her fingers through his hair and over his broad shoulders. Lucius grinned wickedly.

They had showered after he had her pleasure him, and Lucius got his clothes on. He decided he would dress Luna for their outing to Honeydukes. He summoned the jacket and skirt he had transfigured from the napkins, took a doily and transfigured it into a low-cut lace blouse, and summoned her comfortable, enchanted boots. He first secured her into her trainer, which had attachment points to each piercing. The measurements which Junior had taken multiple times, had ensured everything lined up perfectly. She had squirmed and made little noises of discomfort during the process, which made his cock twitch and put him in an even better mood. He was glad he was already dressed when Dwinty popped into the room, breathless, flustered, and abjectly apologetic. 

"Mr Malfoy, Sir, I is begging your pardons and making excuses for my interruptions, but Mr Malfoy, your barrister, Mr Atascus Crump, is Floo'd here and is demanding Sir, demanding to see you now!" 

Lucius had expected some contact from Crump, but not with this degree of urgency. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Bring Mr Crump in." 

Dwinty's eyes flew to Luna who only had the trainer on. Lucius had picked up the blouse and was helping Luna into it, as Dwinty ushered in the barrister.

"Mr Malfoy...." the red-cheeked, corpulent wizard stared at the sight of his most wealthy and infamous client, dressing this unknown girl with his own two hands, not magically, as if he were a Muggle.

Lucius did not turn around as he spoke, "Yes Atascus, I'm listening."

"Mr Malfoy, your wife and her, ummm..."

"Insane sister?" 

"Yes. They are at my office, and your ...Um.." 

"Insane sister-in-law?"

"Yes, has taken my secretary, Samesia, hostage at wandpoint and is threatening to... um..."

"Cruciatus her?" 

"Yes, unless I um..."

"Show them the revised will and estate management documents?" 

"Exactly, Mr Malfoy!" 

"Well, show the papers to them. It is irrevocable, so they can't do anything to change it. Let Narcissa know there will be an additional amount in her and Draco's vaults which will be added in this morning. One hundred thousand galleons apiece." 

He had finished dressing Luna, and turned her around for Mr Crump to see. "Doesn't she look delicious, Crump?"

"Yes, indeed. Thank you for your time! I must go free Samesia!" Crump scurried out the door.


	19. Honeydukes

He Apparated them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade at the end closest to Honeydukes. The little town was not nearly as busy as it had once been, despite the fact it was mid-morning. It was frosty but did not feel particularly cold. Luna looked around, impressed by the storefronts with displays of brooms, flying carpets (which were no longer illegal), potions ingredients and the like. She turned around suddenly, catching Lucius off-guard, and looked behind them. The castle was just as she had envisioned it, but she suddenly felt nauseous and in pain, and she doubled over. Lucius knew she was reacting to the Cruciatus training which had been used to brutally wipe away memories of Hogwarts. He turned her around, towards the shops and wished for a moment that Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlor was still open. He was grateful that Lord Voldemort at least recognized that the dark side needed candy.

Luna felt better as they moved up the street away from the castle. They were passing Madame Puddifoot’s which Lucius noted was open and on a whim, he opened the door and nudged Luna inside. He guided her to a table by the window, pulling out a chair for her to sit down, and ordered tea and a plate of biscuits which he thought might settle her stomach a bit. She was still pale and a bit clammy-looking.

“That big building, what is it? I felt so awful when I saw it.” 

“That’s where Severus works. It’s our primary location for training young Witches and Wizards. I am the Head of the Board of Governors at that fine institution.”

“So you’re in charge?” Her tone of wonderment and her shy look of awe as she reached for a biscuit was sweet balm to his ego. 

“In many areas of policy,” he replied casually. He paused as the plate of biscuits and pot of tea floated over to their table. “But let’s talk about you and how you’re doing. Your wedding was barely a week ago, you’re pregnant with the Malfoy heir and apparently you’re starting to crave sweets. I know wi-.. Squibs start having physical reactions very soon after the pregnancy starts. I really should set up a series of appointments for you at the Birthwitch clinic which is part of St Mungo’s Hospital. Actually, now that I think about it, they are supposed to set up a program of visiting Birthwitchs who make housecalls for most of the exams. The Dark Lord decided it made more sense than having all the female Squibmates coming to St Mungo’s. I’ll owl the clinic later today and find out how they are currently managing things and get you scheduled. I don’t think sweets today would be a problem, but they will likely have some nutrition advice. I plan on keeping a close eye on you.”

“Doesn’t Draco want to be involved with his child?” she asked innocently, continuing to sip her tea which the pot had poured.

“He’s not really part of the equation. Just leave it at that.” He gave her a look that crushed any further questions along that line. He bit into a biscuit. They finished in silence and he noticed the pinkness was returning to her cheeks. He left money on the table for the bill and silently escorted her outside.

She had noticed a store across the way, ‘Crabastases’ Creatures.’ “Daddy, can we go look at that store?”

“I thought you wanted candy. Now you’re going to want a pet. The sorts of creatures they sell are appropriate for witches and wizards, not for Squibs such as yourself. If I let you look, you have to promise to not ask about buying anything. I know we have a magical home, but I don’t want to deal with something that could be a problem later with our baby.”

His use of the words, “our baby,” sent an unpleasant chill through Luna. She hoped he was wrong, so wrong and that some way, somehow, Severus squirted swift, sneaky, strong sperm. “I promise to not ask to buy anything there,” she replied innocently as she gazed adoringly at Lucius.

He took her hand and they walked over and looked in the window. Large, furry tarantulas, bright green snakes and some spindly-looking creatures she couldn’t identify were in sections of the display. They went inside. Snakes and owls seemed to be the most prevalent creatures, but there were many others as well. Luna stopped in front of a beautiful shiny black snake with green eyes which was staring at her raptly. She stared back at the snake and turned to Lucius who spoke before she had a chance to. 

“Yes, Luna, that snake is beautiful, but it is not coming home with us. We need to move along to Honeydukes.” She offered no resistance as he seized her hand and they exited before the proprietor could approach them. 

A light snow had begun to fall as they headed across the street to the candy emporium. The festive lights in the windows were on and the window displays were in motion. Pieces of colorful taffy were juggling themselves in intricate, swirling patterns as large multicolored lollipops danced. Lucius held the door open for Luna. Only the proprietress behind the counter seemed to be around. Business had been slow that morning.

Luna noted the tall, middle-aged witch had a look of recognition and pity that lasted briefly as their eyes met. The witch’s attention turned to Lucius whom she greeted with solemn respect. “Mr Malfoy, it is such an honor to see you in our little shop. How may the staff and shop of Honeydukes be of assistance to you today?”

“The newest Mrs Malfoy would like some sweets. Give her samples of anything she wants to try.” He spoke sharply to Luna, “I’m going to step next door to the Owl Post and take care of some messages. You will stay here, sample candy as you wish, order what you like, and stay out of trouble until I return. Are you absolutely clear on my orders to you?”

Wide-eyed, she nodded and said, “Yes, Daddy.”

He turned and left. Out from behind a tall barrel filled with packages of chocolate frogs, emerged a very short wizard with a bowl haircut parted in the middle, and a large mustache. “Luna?” he asked with a pained expression on his face.

She nearly tripped trying to back up fast enough, even though he was just standing next to the barrel, not moving towards her. She looked suspiciously at him. “I don’t know you, sir. I’m just here to buy some candy.” There was a pleading look on her face, “Please don’t make any trouble for me or else Mr Malfoy will be angry with me. It's not good when he gets angry.” 

The wizard motioned as if patting the air, “I won’t make trouble. You can relax. I think you might like the marshmallow hares. They’re sort of bouncy like the chocolate frogs, but they bounce around longer.” He smiled shyly and she thought how nice it was that he wasn't looking at her the way Lucius's friends did.

The witch handed Luna one boxed marshmallow hare and one boxed chocolate frog. Luna had no idea what the wizard had meant by bouncy, but she found out as the hare leaped out as soon as it was able, landed on the counter, then the chocolate frog barrel, then back onto its original box which was still in Luna’s hand. The wizard smiled, “They always come back, you see. Even though they don’t quite remember how, they still find their way home.” He gave a long, knowing look to Luna and added in a tiny whisper, “I hope you will too.”

The shadow of Lucius Malfoy’s elegant profile was seen moving across the window of the shop, approaching the door. The short wizard Disapparated. Before the door could open, the witch quietly spoke a single word to Luna, “Flitwick.”

Lucius removed his gloves as he entered, and turned to Luna. “Have you made your selections?”

“I wanted to wait for your recommendations, Daddy. You know what’s best for me.” She wanted to gag from the words and the honeyed tone that she delivered them with.

Luna noted the pleasure in his eyes as he heard her. He turned to the witch and spoke, “Send five of every item to Malfoy Manor. He noted the boxes Luna held. “Do you particularly like those?” 

She nodded silently, smiling at him.

“Add fifteen of each of those to the delivery order. We will take a large bag of licorice nips to go. Those are entertaining.” He noted the look of curiosity on Luna's face and chuckled, “You’ve probably never been tied down naked and bitten by pieces of candy before, have you?”

He missed seeing the look of disgust on the proprietresses face, but Luna didn’t. Suddenly, she didn’t feel quite as alone.


	20. Change of Plans

Lucius brought Luna back to the Manor after the trip to Honeydukes. However, before they could Apparate home from Hogsmeade, Lucius had received an owl which was vehement in its presentation of a message to him. Luna noted his expression as he read the scroll. His eyes narrowed and she shivered from the anger she saw barely contained within him. He did not say anything to her until they were back in her bedroom.

He spoke tersely to her. "I have a meeting with my barrister, my wife, her barrister, my son who is determined to be my sole heir, his barrister, and my insane sister-in-law. I expect to be gone for many hours, and you will likely be asleep when I return. Considering the mood I will undoubtedly be in, I will probably pick up some entertainment at Azkeban and retire with it to the Malfoy dungeons this evening. I will see you tomorrow."

"Sir, will I be safe? If those people are angry about me being pregnant with...?"

Lucius exhaled impatiently. "Narcissa and Bellatrix will not harm you." He paused. Draco had at times exhibited poor boundaries and poor judgement, and if he decided to do something rash, there was no guarantee that Narcissa would step in and fight her son in order to protect Luna. His mouth formed a line nearly as thin as Voldemort's. His choices were limited, and that sensation of being boxed in only heated up the anger boiling inside him. He walked over to the fireplace, stuck in his head, threw down a handful of Floo Powder and shouted for Severus. Luna could only hear muffled words of the conversation which lasted a few minutes. Lucius pulled his head back into the room. He was still angry, but slightly less so. "You will be going to Severus' home; not where he works, but his own home. I have never been there. I am sure he doesn't have any house-elves though. He is off work for a couple of days. I may bring you back tomorrow, but I may leave you there awhile depending on what transpires in the meeting."

Inside, Luna was dancing with joy, but she managed to look forlorn. Her lower lip trembled convincingly as she looked up at him and softly said, "Please don't send me away too long. Not being with you tonight would be awful enough even if you let me stay here." She even managed to put a little catch in her voice when she said it. Lucius not only looked placated but rather smug. She threw her arms around him, breathing in the scent of his elegant clothes and sighing as if he was the only thing that gave her life meaning. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Pet?" He stroked her long soft hair, running his fingers through it and finding a couple of loose strands which he discreetly pocketed.

"Can I bring the marshmallow hares with me? They'll remind me of our day together today and that will help cheer me."

"I'll have all the candy we ordered sent to Severus' home, not just the marshmallow hares. They will arrive right after you do. I'll keep the licorice nips for us to use together at some later date." His mouth twisted into a smirk and he ran the serpent's head of his cane along the underside of her breasts and then tapped her nipples, making them harden. He continued, "I'll have Dwinty send all the other items. I have to send you soon because I'm due to be at that meeting in five minutes, otherwise I'd fuck you in every hole I could fit in starting with your arse, likely without lubrication, just because of the mood I'm in."

She could tell from his tone of voice that his anger and frustration were increasing . 

He took a breath and calmed down. "Follow my instructions carefully. There are four steps you must do to get there. One, take a handful of powder, he gestured to the elegant silver container hanging next to the fireplace; two, step into the fireplace; three, throw the powder down by your feet; four, very clearly say 'Severus Snape's house'."

"So it's 'Take--step--throw--speak'," she repeated, pantomiming the process.

"Yes." She learned it right away. It had taken Draco three times, and Crabbe and Goyle still sometimes got confused. He knew he should be glad she hadn't been a Slytherin, because she never would have been available as a Squibmate, but still, he had to admit there weren't a lot of very bright Slytherins. He wanted his heir to be as smart as Luna, someone who could rise through the ranks of Death Eaters, bringing glory to the Malfoy name, and he was pleased at the way things had gone -- so far. Now, on to that meeting; hopefully nothing would go amiss.

Luna stepped into the fireplace, did as she had learned, and swirled away in waves of green flames.

She arrived in a place she never imagined she would see.


	21. Home

Luna stepped out of the fireplace into a small room, furnished simply with a small table, a sturdy wooden chair, and a short bookcase half filled with books which oddly, seemed to mostly be wizarding cookbooks from the titles she saw. The walls were painted forest green with a dark wood wainscot which matched the floor. The most wonderful smells floated faintly through the air, things she couldn’t name, but made her feel happy, and she recalled the same experience from her bridal chamber on that night that seemed ages ago. She noticed there were no doors in the little room and she had a quick stab of anxiety. A panel slid back and the scents wafted in more strongly. Severus stood there smiling. She could see a hallway behind him as he silently beckoned to her. He took her in his arms and gave her a lingering kiss, then hugged her. He smelled like spices she didn’t know the names of, and the softness of his black silk shirt felt warm against her cheek. She held him as he nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent. Then she turned her face up to his and they kissed again. When they broke that kiss, he finally spoke. His voice was gentle and the blackness of his eyes seemed softer, more relaxed. 

“Welcome to my home. Have you had anything to eat?”

“Candy. It was good though. We went to Honeydukes. We also had biscuits and tea at a shop.” 

“No proper breakfast or lunch, and you’re pregnant? We’ll have some lunch." He rubbed his hand on her back. "What would you like me to fix for you?”

“Some sort of sandwich and fruit would be good, thank you. Do you have any pumpkin juice?”

“I can transfigure some beverage I have into pumpkin juice, or you can look in the pantry and find something else you might like.”

Before anything else could happen, the boxes of candy started showing up as Dwinty magically moved them through the Floo Network into the small room, nearly filling all the floor space.

Snape’s mouth gave a small smile as he commented, “It looks like Lucius was expecting his day with you to go very well. Pity his plan was disrupted.” His black eyes sparkled.

He escorted her down the short hallway, “We are on the second of three floors. The door on the right is a bathroom, the door on the left is just a closet. There are four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a study, the old kitchen which adjoins a parlor downstairs, the new kitchen which is the one I actually use, the living room, an aviary with two owls, dining room, library, a room I use as a greenhouse of sorts, some storage, and a very large workshop where I make potions. It’s not Malfoy Manor -- no house-elves or dungeons or acres of land -- but it suits me well.” 

Luna beamed at him. “It looks very wonderful.”

“My work at the school will never make me a rich man; however, I’ve made a good living from making and selling potions. Most magical folk don’t want to bother with the difficult ones, so I have a large area set up for doing nothing but potions. I inherited this house from my parents and eventually bought the homes on either side. I did a bit of restructuring on the three of them so I now have a home which I like. From the street it still looks like three separate houses. I haven't dealt with the Muggle Building Planning Department and I don't intend to.” He paused in thought for a brief moment, then stated, “Let’s get you fed and then we can figure out something else to do.” 

His kitchen, which he took her down a staircase and through the dining room to get to, was done in black, cobalt blue and copper. She looked in his pantry which didn’t have a lot of different things in it to drink, but she decided to try some apple juice. She watched as he swiftly prepared their lunches and sent them to the dining room. Snape pulled out her chair at the oval mahogany table and she sat down. The room was elegantly done in greens, browns and blues. Malfoy Manor had never felt welcoming to her with its ornate décor of green, silver and black throughout the house; Severus’ home was so different and although everything was extremely neat and well-ordered, she felt more at ease, not like she was trying to live in a museum.

Lunch was quite tasty by Luna’s standards. Severus had fixed them both turkey, bacon and cheese sandwiches. He transfigured a plum into a large, juicy white peach which he presented to her with a smile. Neither of them spoke much as they ate. Luna felt welcome, but also felt as if she had entered into his most private realm by being in his home and that, in and of itself, made her feel a bit shy. After he was sure she had finished, he vanished the dirty dishes and stood up, extending his hand to her. “What would you like to do now?”

Luna shrugged gently and smiled. With a little tilt of her head that made her long curls bob, “Whatever you think we should do. If you want to show me around a bit that would be nice.” 

“Alright. Let’s go into the library.” He shepherded her through some passages and up a set of stairs. “My library is the middle floor of one of the adjoining homes. Fireplace, chairs, lots of books, and my most treasured possession.” A generous fire crackled in the fireplace as they entered. Luna’s eyes feasted on the rows of bookcases. Not just bookcases along the walls, but rows of double-sided bookcases filled the floor space. Not as many as in Malfoy Manor, but then again she thought it much more likely that Severus had actually read all of the books in his library, than the Malfoys read most of the ones they had. A huge picture frame, big enough for a life-sized portrait, covered part of one wall. It depicted an elegant, comfortable chair which was empty. Severus conjured a chair for Luna near the one he obviously spent a lot of time in, judging by the pile of books on the table next to it, as well as the mostly empty brandy snifter. She sat down and looked around, relaxed and comfortable.

“Luna, I feel like I need to explain a few things to you. First, and I’m sure you already do this, but I want it to be absolutely clear, whenever you are at Malfoy Manor, just assume everything you do is being watched and every word spoken is known to Lucius and/or Narcissa no matter where you might be, including in the bathroom, or outdoors. They may or may not share information with each other, although I think right now, they likely are not doing that. Second, the ability you have to get a pretty clear sense of what someone is thinking or feeling is called Legilimancy and most wizards and witches have at least a basic level of proficiency at it, if they are trained. Very few can do it without training. The fact that you can, was noticed by the Dark Lord when he met you. He was favorably impressed by you, which is not a bad thing, but it is generally best to keep a very low profile. The more someone comes to his attention, even if it seems to be positive, simply puts that person more at risk to be dragged into his activities whether that person wants it or not. I will tell you plainly, you do not want to have him take a particular interest in you whether for positive or negative reasons. I am sure your inherent Legilimancy skill has not been noticed by any of the Malfoys. You need to keep your abilities hidden from them. There is also a skill called Occlumency which blocks someone from being able to use Legilimency against them. Although the Malfoys are not likely using Legilimancy frequently on you since they think you have nothing to hide, I don’t want them to know very much of my business which is why I will ask you to not be offended if there are questions you might ask to which I will not give any answer.” He looked at her gently, and she nodded.

“I understand. Is that why you don’t want me to meet her?” Luna nodded towards the portrait of the chair.

A trace of shock ran across Severus’ face before he spoke, falling into his typically used schoolteacher tone, “What, if anything, are you able to tell me about her?”

Her voice was soft but steady, and her gaze softened as she stared into the flames. “She has crossed the Veil. She was a few years older than me when she crossed. I get an image of auburn hair and green eyes. Her magic was skillful and creative. She was intelligent, kind, and overwhelmingly courageous. She died to save someone – it wasn’t you, but I believe she would have died to save you. She loves you as a friend, but that is not the way you wanted her to love you. You've known her almost your whole life. You talk with her a lot when you are here and she gives you good counsel….” Luna’s voice trailed off and her eyelids fluttered. She sighed deeply and continued to stare at the fire.

Severus realized he had been holding his breath as she spoke. Well, he shouldn’t have been too surprised that she could do what she just did. Gifts like hers were simply there, used or not. Nonetheless, he was used to students talking about potions or Dark Arts, not successfully reading those who had crossed The Veil. That was a very rare gift, even in Seers. Most Seers who were considered excellent would come up with a couple of dozen dependably solid Prophecies in their lifetimes. It was his understanding about those who spoke Prophecies, that they usually, but not always, had some control of when they would say something. He also knew that not all prophecies came true. He recalled he had heard that Luna had made a prophecy to Flitwick about something when she was a student; Flitwick had tried to tell him -- but Severus hadn’t paid attention at the time -- he had too many other things to be concerned about.

He stood up and bent down, taking hold of Luna’s hands and guiding her to a standing position. She was slightly wobbly on her feet, but the expression on her face began to return to a more normal one which was only slightly dreamy instead of the trancelike gaze she had exhibited. “Luna, I’ll show you around.” 

He slipped his arm around her waist to guide her out the door, looking back over his shoulder to see Lily standing in the frame, mouthing the word, “Wow!”

As Severus and Luna were almost out of the room, without turning around, Luna raised her arm up, waved her hand back towards the wall with the frame and said, “Goodbye! I hope we get to meet someday!”

 

They headed up the stairs towards the workshop, then he changed his mind and slid open a passageway which entered into another stairwell leading up to his usual bedroom. When the Dark Lord came back around to Malfoy Manor, as Severus was sure he would for one reason or another, he didn’t want magical things to be evident in Luna’s mind. Severus was sure that it would be at least a day before Lucius would take Luna back. He knew her personal safety was an issue needing to be resolved within the Malfoy household. He wasn’t sure what Lucius’ plan would be if Luna couldn’t return to Malfoy Manor in a couple of days and he had to return to Hogwarts. Fantasies flitted through his mind which he quickly shoved out. 

“Severus?” Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes, Luna?”

“Who is Flitwick?”

“Why do you ask?”

“He was at Honeyduke’s and spoke to me when Lucius stepped out for a few moments. He seemed kind.”

“I have no doubt that he cares about you and wishes you well. What did he say?”

Luna recounted her interaction with Flitwick for Snape.

“Luna, I am not going to tell you a lot about him, but he knew you well before the Dark Lord came to power.”

“Things must have been very different then,” she responded wistfully. “I think people must have been kinder, and much less afraid.”

Snape laughed inwardly at the idea of any of his former Potions students describing him as kind. However, excluding him, he had to admit it was accurate. Fear had driven out so much kindness. He nodded silently and kissed the top of her head as they reached the top of the stairs and stepped into his bedroom. He had enchanted the view from the window and changed it from time to time depending on his mood. It was not the grimy industrial town of his youth, fallen into disrepair. The view he had conjured up in the previous day was that of a huge weeping willow next to a stream which burbled along. The grass was thick and green, sprinkled with flowers. It was his memory of one of his favorite childhood places in which he had spent time with Lily. The view stretched out into the distance, beautiful and inviting. It was a harsh winter outside, but the magical view was eternal springtime. Luna could hardly pull her gaze away from it, but she finally did, noting the heavy, elegantly carved desk, wardrobe and bed. She could see a spacious bathroom offering a different view which was obviously another enchantment, with lush tropical greenery, and a waterfall ending in a turquoise pool. Luna became aware that Snape was behind her, slipping off his boots and removing his vest and shirt. 

“Luna, if you’d like to put on something more comfortable, you certainly may. I can tell you are wearing one of the Averys’ creations under all that just from the way you need to move.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“I will say, that is a charming jacket with that lace blouse under it which hides little, but hints at a lot more. Your nipple rings give just an occasional glint through the fabric, to catch a man’s eye.”

She ducked her head and blushed as she replied, “Lucius made the outfit from a couple of napkins and a doily.”

“Well, if he should somehow lose the family fortune, he has an excellent future in designing women’s clothing,” Snape replied in a dry tone but a twinkle in his eyes.

She replied very solemnly as she finished removing her clothes, “How could he lose the Malfoy fortune? He must have all sorts of legal documents and safekeeping measures on it.”

“We live in tumultuous times. This Pureblood Propagation Program has a lot of old families’ teeth on edge due to their own traditional inheritance structures, not to mention so many second families being started. It's been terrifically disruptive to a lot of marriages. The Dark Lord’s goal is understandable in the context of the current times and his vision for the future, but the barristers are busier than they have been in years, trying to sort out all the tangles. In fact the wizarding court system, the Wizangamot, has expanded their family law court considerably over the past month.” He looked at her, realized what her concern was about and added, “Just know your child will always have a home, even if I have to take him to live with me.” He paused just long enough to sense her next concern, adding, “And a child shouldn’t be deliberately deprived of a lovely mother like you. Put your worries to rest.”

He sighed and sat on the bed, beckoning her to him. “Let me get you out of your harness.” He took his time, gently working on some rings and fasteners, using more force and pressure than necessary on others. Luna was sometimes silent, sometimes releasing little whimpers as he methodically tugged on and undid the fasteners with his strong, smooth fingers. He finally undid the trickiest one and smiled as it all fell away from her.

He leaned back on his elbows and stared at her through half-open eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Since I freed your bits, how about if you take care of mine?”

She bent over and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his trousers, not surprised to find him without underwear. She put her hands on his waistband and he lifted his hips enough for her to slide his pants down to the floor. She bent her head over him and began.

She gently grasped his half-hard cock. It was evident he had been getting aroused while he worked on freeing her from the harness, as the tip of his cock glistened with drops of his pre-cum. Luna smiled inwardly as she swirled her tongue around the tip and flicked it with her tongue, hearing him gasp and groan softly. She enjoyed Severus so much. She slid him slowly into her mouth, sliding her tongue back and forth as she inched him deeper. He let her control the pace, although when she noticed his hips thrusting up, she began timing her actions to his rhythm. She watched the expression on his face as he lay flat on his back. His eyes were closed, his lips half-parted, nostrils flaring as his breathing changed. His arms were outstretched and grasping fistfuls of the bedding. For a brief moment she wondered if he would enjoy being tied to the bed, spread out and pleasured like this.

“Yes, not now, don’t stop,” he groaned.

Luna almost lost her concentration in her surprise, but tucked away the information and redoubled her effort. She wanted his pleasure to go on as long as she could possibly make it last, unlike with anyone else. She gently massaged his balls and was rewarded with more groaning and thrusting. After a long, sweet time, his thrusts became short and quick and she stayed in place holding him as deeply as possible down her throat. He was moaning and grunting as his release flooded the back of her throat.

He reached down and tugged on her arm to get her to move up. He held her tight against his chest and she could hear his heart beating hard and fast as she lay there, wishing her life could be spent with Severus. It would be a lovely home-life she thought –- Severus and his dead girlfriend, and I.


	22. Negotiations

Negotiations were not going anywhere near as smoothly as Lucius had hoped. Despite the fact that the revised will and estate management documents were irrevocable, both Narcissa and Draco’s barristers were pushing hard up against the edges to see what things of any value might be broken loose for their clients. His barrister had long been considered the best, but it was becoming gradually obvious to Lucius that there was now a better one, who most unfortunately for him, was retained by Narcissa and he suspected, at least partially bankrolled by Bellatrix who sat with a silent smirk the entire time. After six hours, the only item agreed upon was that if Narcissa ever moved out of Malfoy Manor, she could take the white peacocks with her; Lucius would keep the black swans. However, Narcissa had made it clear that she was not interested in moving out and neither was Draco. 

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa wanted a divorce, but the changes and provisions in the Malfoy estate which Lucius had made for the infant which Luna was expected to give birth to, had outraged wife, son, and insane sister-in-law. Lucius learned during the meeting that Narcissa had found out and informed Draco, that Luna's child was no doubt fathered by Lucius and that Lucius had in fact double-crossed Draco with the two potions. Finding out that what he thought was a deep secret giving him an advantage, was now information known to many, had been a shock that caught Lucius off-guard. He was very glad that Draco knew his father could beat him any day in a wizards’ duel.

Narcissa had been trying to recall if Abraxas had given her anything to drink prior to raping her before she married Lucius, but she couldn't be sure, and it wouldn't matter in the current estate challenge anyway. Nonetheless, she enjoyed toying with the idea of telling Lucius that his father had done that, and that Draco was his half-brother. Thinking about the expression on Lucius' face if she were to tell him, gave her the giggles, as little else did nowadays.

Lucius was very frustrated. Only a couple of days earlier when he sat down with Crump to draw up the revised documents, Crump had loudly protested that he did not think the way Lucius wanted the wording to be was a sound idea -- too many potential problems, too ambiguous, too many things not specified. Lucius' hubris had prevailed though and the documents were drawn up with the exact wording he wanted. Now the bulk of the Malfoy estate -- land, house and contents thereof, and all valuables in the Malfoy family vault in Gringott's -- would be left to the child which Luna Lovegood Malfoy was currently pregnant with, and those things would be held in trust by the child's father until such time that the child's father died. In the event of additional full-blooded siblings to that child, disbursements to them could be made from the trust at the discretion of the father. There were various other lines of heritability in case of misfortune, but the long and short of it all gave the future inheritance of vast wealth to Luna's child and little to anyone else.

Lucius sighed as he and the rest of the wizards and witches pushed away from the long table. He knew he needed to be alert and refreshed for the following day, so staying up to select some easy action from Azkeban and taking the girl to his dungeons would not be in his best interest. Besides, there was a waiting list for the Mudblood he wanted; it seemed like every Death Eater was borrowing her. A Draught of Dreamless Sleep was what he needed, but if he didn’t have any at home, then several stiff drinks would do it. He knew he had potions at home to handle hangovers. He bid Crump goodnight.

Meanwhile, in a town in the north of England which Lucius had never heard of, Severus sent the dirty dinner dishes to the kitchen. Luna smiled. It was very wonderful having Severus taking care of her. At the same time, she felt rather dejected that there was nothing she could really do for him, at least nothing she could think of besides sex, not that he was complaining. He had been complementary and appreciative after she had satisfied him earlier and he had indulged her, giving much more than he had received.

As they sat at the dining room table, having ice cream for dessert, Severus spoke suddenly. “I’m going to owl Flitwick. There was something he had mentioned to me a couple of years ago and I didn’t bother following up on it.”

He Accio'd quill and parchment and penned a quick note.

“Filius – Did you tell me at one time that Luna gave a Prophecy and you heard it? If so, please send the wording along.”

Severus knew Flitwick would send a reply as promptly as possible. After finishing dessert, he and Luna went up to the aviary where he tied his message to one of his birds and it hopped up to the sill where he opened the window and it flew out through the evening’s drifting snowflakes.

Luna inhaled deeply after he pulled the window shut. “Severus, I want to ask you, what is that wonderful fragrance I smell sometimes? I think it may have been in the bridal chamber when I got married, although it seems to smell a bit different now - it's still wonderful though.”

“It’s a potion called Amortentia. I keep a small cauldron of it going just for the pleasantness of it. Only a fool would drink it voluntarily, and only a fiend would slip it to someone else. It doesn't have any flavor, but even a drop can cause very terrible effects. It's strictly for inhaling, not for ingesting.” They walked down the stairs to his parlor where they sat on the sofa. She noticed the adjoining room was the old kitchen and wondered what his life was like in the house as he was growing up and what his family was like. She realized she knew nothing about her own family. 

"Severus?" Her voice was curious and sad.

He looked at her intently.

"What happened to my family, my parents?"

Oh, Merlin. Why did she have to ask him that. He knew the answer to his own question well-enough. Who else did she have who would give her an honest answer. He decided to address the easy one first, and maybe she wouldn't ask about the second one. "I believe your mother died when you were young, before you went away to school, some sort of an accident."

There was silence as she waited for him to continue, and she looked at him expectantly. Finding no more information forthcoming, she spoke. "I can see you don't want me to ask about my father. You have your thoughts blocked off from me. He doesn't have that mark on his arm, does he?"

Snape shook his head emphatically. "He never would have chosen that path. He fought against it."

"Then did he end up like me?"

"Yes. They did to your father what they did to you." Snape was hoping she wouldn't ask for any details. Telling Luna that her father had not only been Obliviated but Imperio'd as well and was now sexually servicing all the Bulstrode women -- Millicent, her mother, grandmother, cousins, aunts and others in their family tree, was not something he wanted to explain. Apparently, Xenophilus besides being handsome, was also very well endowed, skilled at pleasuring women, and fertile. Three Bulstrode females were pregnant. No, not something to tell Luna about. 

He decided to change the topic. “Do you play chess by any chance?"

She nodded, “I’m pretty sure I remember how to do that, perhaps not very well, but I can try if that would be alright.”

“Of course. We can try a game of Muggle chess. I like playing. I enjoy the strategy of it.”

Luna looked at him, tilting her head a bit to the side and smiled, “I have the feeling you enjoy all sorts of games of strategy and you especially enjoy playing against Lucius.”

Severus gave a quirky smile in reply. He had found that Lucius sometimes wasn't quite as good at devising strategy as Lucius liked to think he was. Certainly, Lucius was no fool, but typically, Lucius' first impulse with a problem was to throw money at it to make it go away, which not surprisingly, worked in most all situations. Severus, not having the ability to bribe people, had learned to outwit them and with years of practice had become more adept. He set up the chess board for he and Luna to play. It was true Luna was not as skilled as she likely had been in the past, but he saw she learned quickly from her mistakes and did not repeat them. That pleased Severus greatly. Just because he couldn't teach her magic, didn't mean he couldn't provide the framework in which she could hone her other natural abilities.

His mind wandered as he waited for her to make her moves and he wondered if Flitwick would reply that night. It had been a difficult decision he and Dumbledore’s portrait made together after Harry had died, to let Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Hagrid and Slughorn in on some of what had been planned, including Dumbledore’s death. Dumbledore had finally told Snape about the Horcruxes, and that information had only been shared with McGonagall and Flitwick. Still, trying to covertly develop a plan to bring down the Dark Lord was no easier than it ever was, especially with the loss of the Order of the Phoenix. Shacklebolt, Tonks and Lupin had not been found by either side. Every last Weasley had been rounded up, even their cousins. It looked like a very long uphill battle. He sighed and looked across the board at Luna who met his eyes.

“Is it time for bed?”

“Of course.”


	23. Owls and Cocks

Severus had extinguished the lighting in the bedroom, but the moonlight came dimly through a small side window, casting a glow at the foot of the bed. He looked over at Luna, sleeping peacefully, her blonde tangled curls piled around her, spilling over onto his pillow. There was a sudden insistent tapping on the little window, announcing an owl’s arrival. He got out of bed swiftly and let it in. It was an eagle owl which he recognized immediately as being one of Lucius'. It determinedly flew to the bed, landing on Severus’ pillow and began tugging at one of Luna's curls and making noise in an effort to wake her up. Severus seized his wand and hit the rude creature with a Stunning Spell causing it to fall over. At that point, Luna was lying wide awake, staring across her pillow, eye to eye with the paralyzed bird which Severus noticed had crapped on his pillow. He was briefly tempted to pitch it out the window, but knew that could cause more problems than it would solve. Besides, the message for Luna could be important. However, given that it was from Lucius in the middle of the night, he had a pretty strong instinct what it would be about. Luna continued to stare at the owl like she didn’t quite know what to do, so he detached the scroll from the ill-mannered bird and handed it to her.

Luna sat up, unrolled the scroll and read it silently. She looked at Severus with raised eyebrows and handed it to him.

Severus read it and snorted, “Merlin, he’s drunk-owling you like some swollen-crotched schoolboy!”

Luna looked embarrassed. “What should I do?”

"Well he obviously wants to get his cock inside you tonight. You can either Floo back as he wants, so he can do that, then he'll send you back here, or else he likely really will show up here in a few minutes and insist on fucking you in my bed." Severus was clearly irritated.

Luna looked disappointed. "I'd better go and get it over with. I did pledge myself at my wedding. That kind of vow isn't something I can break is it?"

Severus shook his head.

She started to pick up her blouse but then dropped it back on the chair. "I may as well go naked for what he wants me for." 

"True," Snape paused and added, "At least when you come back here we can shower together and go back to bed."

"You know I'll be back as soon as I can." She gave him a sweet tender smile.

They reluctantly went over to the bedroom fireplace. "Luna, to get back to this room, say 'Severus Snape's house bedroom.' If you say something different, you could end up where I work which would be disastrous."

"Ok."

She took a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw it down and said, "Lucius Malfoy's bedroom." The flames whirled up and she spun away.

Severus penned a brief note telling Lucius just what he thought, reversed the Stunning spell on Lucius' owl, tied the note to it and pitched it out the window. He was about to shut the window when he noticed an owl coming towards his home. The night air was cold but not unpleasantly so, and he watched the bird as it approached. As he had hoped, it was Flitwick's owl, an unusually bright bird named Farquharson. It landed on the ledge, strolled inside and hopped down onto the arm of the nearest chair where it held its leg out so he could sit down and remove the message which he did.

He unrolled the scroll and read it twice. It wasn't particularly long, but it gave him an unpleasant jolt. He decided to go down to the library for some words of wisdom.


	24. Licorice Nips

She arrived naked, stepping carefully out of Lucius’ fireplace which was directly across the room from the foot of his bed. He had always come to her room, and she had not ever gone into his. The glow from the fireplace and the wall sconces above the bed provided the only light, casting deep shadows throughout the room. Tapestries covered the walls and there were many pieces of massively-built, finely-carved ebony furniture. She was not surprised to find him sitting up naked on his oversized bed, leaned back against the headboard, and she wondered how many people he could fit into his bed. It looked like it would comfortably hold five. His pale hair hung loose and he swirled the last of some firewhisky in his glass and swallowed it, vanishing the glass as he took it away from his mouth. He smiled and his eyes narrowed, as she tried to hide her body a bit with her hair. Luna felt very shy with Lucius staring at her with a predatory look which reminded her of the night he first came to her room. She could tell Lucius had been drinking heavily, as the mostly-empty bottle of firewhiskey made clear. She approached cautiously. Luna knew from things Severus had mentioned that Lucius became more temperamental the more he drank and it was easy to tell he had not had a good day at the negotiations. There was a darkness she felt in his energy, as well as a slight slur to the elegant tone of his speech. "Come over and lie down here." His tone was commanding. He shook the bag of licorice nips at her and gave a wicked grin, much more intimidating than inviting. 

The heavy green duvet cover, embroidered with silver threads forming serpents encircling the Malfoy family crest, rolled down so she could get in. The sight of the design made Luna queasy. Lucius noticed her give the bedding a strange look and he spoke with a smirk, “The beauty of our family crest – one on the covers on top of me, one I enjoy beneath me with my cock buried in it.”

His tone grew sharp since she was not moving as fast as he wished. "Lie down, Luna. You've come over to my home and you're not even bothering to wear your trainer? I will have to speak to Severus." She could tell he was becoming increasingly irritated. She pushed aside one of the heavy side drapes near the foot of the bed and crawled onto the finely-woven black sheet. She noted the tapestry drapes displayed naked couples in a variety of sexual positions, different ones on each side. She stretched out alongside him on her back as he sat there. He slid two fingers between her folds. "You're barely moist," he said disapprovingly. "Aren't you happy to be with me?" His fingers suddenly pushed deeper, making her wince.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm glad to be here with you," she softly replied. "I was asleep when your owl showed up, so I guess that's why I'm not wet," she added apologetically.

He stared at her in a harsh manner and she tried to think of something to placate him and divert him from how dry she was.

"May I suck your cock, please, Daddy? I've missed it so much."

Lucius' expression softened. His voice was husky and seductive. "Tell me, my dirty girl exactly what you want to do. I want to hear you tell me, then I might let you do it." 

Luna was prepared. She knew Lucius well enough by now to know that he liked to hear her beg for his cock, especially when he was playing at being 'Daddy.' She had developed a couple of well-rehearsed speeches to make depending on whether she would be preparing to give him a blowjob or if he would be fucking her. She took a deep breath and looked ashamed as if she was going to confess something. In her soft little voice, she began, "Please Daddy, I'm your dirty girl. You should probably punish me for being so nasty this way, but I keep thinking about how very huge your cock gets and it makes me want to have you fill my holes with it. Please let me stick my tongue into your little cock hole and taste the salty-wonderfulness of those drops of your precious piss-cum that you let me have. I want to swirl my tongue around and around the smooth head of your cock and make it get bigger. Please, I want to slide your cock up and down my tongue, and deep down into my throat as far as it will go in. I want to suck and suck on it as it keeps getting bigger than any other cock. I want you to shoot a big hot load of Daddy-cum into my nasty mouth so I can taste you and have you in me always. Your cock is the first one I ever wanted, and it's the one I think about when I touch myself. Please Daddy, I need your cock so much. It's so big and I'm so bad for wanting it. I know I'm a Daddy's-girl slut because I'm always thinking about how much I love your cock and need it so much all the time. I'm so grateful you were my first and you fucked me open just like a daddy should do to his nasty girl. Please Daddy. I'll be dirty for you any way you want me to be, just please let me suck your cock. I need it. I need to taste you. I need you in me. Please Daddy, I need your precious cock and load of cum so much." She was near tears with her display of anguished longing and it pleased Lucius greatly.

In response he grabbed her and ran his fingers into her hair holding her in place. The bag of licorice nips rustled vigorously. Grinning, Lucius spoke to Luna before she could get him in her mouth, and he rolled onto his side facing her. "I enchanted the licorice nips so they won't go after me, just you, and particularly, only your tender bits. Lie on your side with your legs spread apart. Get my cock in your mouth now and then I'll turn them loose." He grabbed her chin and stared at her menacingly, "Do not try and swat any of them away or dislodge them in any manner -- if you do I will make your evening with me very painful."

Her eyes were wide at the threat, but she did as she was told. She was on her side, spread open by his strong fingers, running her tongue on his already swollen cock, when he shook the bag open. The licorice nips jumped out of the bag, dozens of black, shiny, pinching candies, swarming upon her, across her in different directions, making little clicking noises as they darted all over her body, grabbing her labia, nipples, trying to get a grip on her breasts, buttocks, probing and sometimes burrowing between her little lips and butt cheeks, seeking places they could seize and pinch. They ran up into her hair, across her belly, around her back, down her legs, each piece mindlessly trying to find a small piece of soft flesh to which it could grab ahold and pinch with all its might.

She found them painful and terrifying, but she kept Lucius' threat in mind as she tried to concentrate on giving him what she had promised. She was squirming but she kept forcing her mind to focus on getting him to come. At the same time, she tried to imagine various things about the licorice nips to make them seem less creepy, until finally she imagined them melting in the sun on a very hot day. She held onto that image as she frantically swirled her tongue and slid Lucius' cock as deep as she could take it. He grabbed her head with both hands and grunted loudly over and over as he thrusted, before letting go and rolling onto his back. He came far enough in the back of her throat that she barely tasted him.

She looked down at her body. The licorice nips were black blobs of goo. She wondered if they were supposed to do that after they had bitten someone, or if Lucius' extra enchantment of them had proved to be too much for their normal constitution. Either way, she was very relieved.

Lucius was opening his eyes and staring in astonishment at the blobs of licorice. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know Daddy. Maybe your cock got me too hot."

Lucius looked puzzled but nonetheless self-satisfied, as he considered that possibility. He'd never seen them melt on any of the others he had used them on.

"I'm not going to bother cleaning you up. You can go back to Severus that way and let him deal with it."

“Please, I’d like to bring a change of clothes back to Severus’ home.”

Lucius' tone was biting. “No. If he wants you to have more clothing at his home, he can buy them or make them. I don't care which. I don't choose to spend my money on things so you can use them to entice other men with.” 

She thought to herself, "No you spend your money on things so I will look enticing to the men you want me to look desirable to like Scabior," but of course she said nothing and kept a submissive look on her face.

His tone was dismissive. "Go back to your Second." He gestured toward the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, stepped in, threw it down and clearly said, "Severus Snape's house bedroom," as she was whirled away.


	25. Prophecies

Flitwick's message did not take long to read, but like many Prophecies took awhile to digest.

'Silent as the serpent he chose to serve, his binding of blood shall be thrown off from spilled blood. With courage unseen and will unbroken, he shall save by killing, he shall hide the deepest secrets in plain sight. Into the abyss of skulls and serpents he shall go, and his own heart will be renewed in the abyss, for in there he will be given the raven's most pale flame of love. Then with his Moon, and others who lived in shadows, he could free the serpent's hold on all, and find his heart renewed.' 

"That was what she told me two years ago Severus. Since it mentioned serpents and you were head of Slytherin at the time, I thought you might find it interesting then. I only shared it with Dumbledore. The original prophesy was sent over to the Ministry of Magic and I don't know if it survived the disaster. I hope this is somehow helpful. Owl me if I can be of further assistance."

Severus read the message to Lily who was excited and encouraged. He was encouraged about the possibility of the Dark Lord's fall. They had a long talk on different strategies and scenarios. He noticed Lily kept coming up with ideas about he and Luna working together, he and Luna carrying out a plan, he and Luna creating magic together. He knew Lily well enough to recognize what she was not-so-subtly angling for. Snape knew he was much less than enthused about the prospect of having his heart renewed. Vulnerability was what he had warded off for so very long and he wanted to remain as invulnerable as possible. Love was not something to delve into. Yes, he certainly enjoyed Luna, yes, he trusted her, yes, she was someone he was willing to work alongside to fight the Dark Lord. He also realized though that his affection for her, made him vulnerable to exploitation by those who could bring her harm with the goal of manipulating him. Potter had demonstrated that problem in going to the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny, and again going to the Ministry to rescue Sirius. Severus knew he was not so easily taken in as Potter, but there were so many facets to the Dark side, that one could not prepare against every contingency. And Luna could be manipulated by them. A little polyjuice with a couple of his hairs could be disastrous in exploiting her. Severus had no doubt that probably Draco, Narcissa and Lucius all had a few of each other's and Luna's hairs. Then again, he had a good collection of hairs too.

There was really nothing to do but press forward, providing support to McGonagall and Flitwick in their work of finding the Horcruxes, and seek out and support those who opposed the Dark side, like the owners of Honeydukes. Trying to rebuild an effective network when the normal life had been shattered and so many good people had been crushed or killed, was a slow process.

Rumor had it that there was a shortage of BirthWitches to meet the needs of the sudden increase of newly-pregnant females, both Squibmates like Luna, or those like the Bulstrodes, and that the Dark Lord was considering having older blood-traitor witches, such as Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks, provide some level of care to the Squibmates at home. They would not be allowed to have wands, but they would be allowed to retain knowledge of, or even to be trained in, such things like what prenatal issues would be treated with what potions, and be allowed to diagnose and provide treatment. That could be helpful in a lot of ways and Severus hoped it would come to pass.

He bid Lily goodnight, and headed to his bedroom.


	26. Back Home

When Luna stepped out of the fireplace, Severus was not in the bedroom. She wanted to get the melted candy off her, so she got in the shower and scrubbed herself thoroughly. It took her a fair amount of time to dislodge every bit of them from her pubic hair and all her body jewelry. In addition to those expected places, one of them had seized her earlobe and melted into her hair, another had wedged itself into her pussy. She thought about Lucius as she worked to get thoroughly rid of the gooey blobs and hoped she would not ever have to see him again in that mood. She also hoped Severus had good plumbing, with all the chunks of gooey, sticky candy going down his drain.

Severus walked into the bedroom as she was toweling her hair dry. He enjoyed watching her breasts jiggle, their lovely pert nipples with their rings bouncing gently, as she worked at it. There was a mildly distressed look on her face. "Are you alright, Luna?"

"Much better now that I'm back here. I was set upon by a bunch of biting candy. It was creepy and just awful."

"Licorice nips?"

She nodded. "I think something unexpected happened though." She told Severus about the odd encounter, omitting Lucius as much as possible, focusing on the candy.

"They melted, they just melted?" 

"I was hoping they would melt. I hated the feel of them crawling all over me and I imagined them melting in the sun. When I was done with Lucius, and he didn't last very long this time thankfully, they were just melted blobs with no more bite left in them. Lucius thought it was all very strange. I mean really it's probably nothing. Maybe they tried a new recipe when they made that batch."

"Did you mention to him you had hoped they would melt?"

"No."

"Please don't. I think they melted because you wanted them to melt. Often, before someone magical gets trained and educated, they can do wandless magic. Not reliably, not very effectively, but nonetheless they can still make things happen especially when circumstances are going badly for them and their emotions are strong. I think your natural abilities are coming back, and you are more gifted than most, so it will be interesting to see how you develop without being allowed any formal training."

Luna nodded and looked solemn. "I know you're not allowed to teach me. I wonder if Lucius might have any books in his library that would be helpful?"

"Perhaps. I think there are a few books in print that are designed to provide some pre-school preparation. Children go away to school when they are eleven, but many of them arrive with a lot of knowledge because their parents use those sorts of books to give their children a headstart. It's generally pureblood parents who do that -- they want their children to shine above all the others and prove the superiority of purebloods. If any family would have those books in their library, it would be the Malfoys." 

"Severus, I just thought of something I wanted to ask you about. Lucius had mentioned something about getting me set up with appointments with a BirthWitch about my pregnancy, but I'm not sure if he has remembered to do that with everything else going on. Is there any way for you to find out if I will be seeing a BirthWitch?" 

"I'll send an owl in the morning. I'll take a quick shower and we can try to go back to sleep. If you need something to help you sleep I have a very gentle potion I can give you a small dose of. I know you've just been through a bad experience. Lie down and try to get back to sleep. I'll be back in bed very quickly."

He extinguished the lights, so only the pale strip of moonlight remained on the bed and took a hasty shower. She was barely asleep and stirred lightly when he got in beside her. He lay alongside her and she rolled onto her side, resting her arm on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as he fell asleep, pleasantly inhaling the scent from her hair.

Morning came abruptly to them in the form of a sharp tapping on the little bedroom window. They had slept long though and weren't too disconcerted by the sound. Severus got up and let the owl in. It was another one of Lucius' birds which Snape recognized and he sighed. At least it was behaving in an orderly manner, stopping on the sill and lifting its leg so he could remove the scroll. He gave a short laugh as he read it. "Leave it to Lucius to try and come up with a way to prevent me from spending time with you. I told you I make and sell potions. One place I sell a lot of potions through is at The Basilisk's Eye. Lucius just placed a very large rush order. I do have a contract with him to keep him supplied which I have to honor. He knows that you wouldn't be allowed to be present while I brewed them which would mean we'd have to spend most of the day apart. What Lucius doesn't know is that I already have a large stock of all of these, bottled up and ready for sale." He paused, "Let's have some breakfast. I can get us anything you'd like. One of the benefits of being Headmaster is to have this fireplace connected to the kitchen at the school. I stick my head in, tell them what I want and a moment later, it shows up. So what would you like?"

"French toast with powdered sugar on it, and an omelet with ham, cheese and mushrooms, please. And tea. Thank you."

Severus placed their orders via the Floo, then flicked his wand, thus sending two small tables to sit in front of the fireplace. A house-elf soon appeared through the fireplace, laden with plates, covered dishes and a teapot and cups. As it was setting everything down on the tables, neatly arranging the breakfast, it paused and its eyes got big. "Miss Luna, oh Miss Luna! I haven't seen you for ever so long! Do you remember me? I is Blooie -- you told me about the Nargles, Miss Luna!" 

Severus cleared his throat and it caught the creature's attention. Then it realized that both humans were naked and in the Headmaster's home bedroom. A look of mortification ran across its blushing face. "Oh Headmaster, I is keeping your deepest darkest secrets and confidences and companies that you keep! I will never, ever say what you is doing with Miss Luna! Oh, my no!" It vanished back through the fireplace.

Luna looked disappointed. "I don't remember Blooie." 

"Well, have your breakfast while it is still hot. These house-elves are the best cooks anywhere. And don't feel remiss that you don't remember that house-elf. You didn't remember Flitwick or myself and I know you saw us far more than you would've seen any house-elf. When your memory of school was destroyed they made sure to do a very thorough job."

"It seems so strange to hear that. How long did I know you?"

"Five years. You spent three to five hours a week in my classes, nine months a year. You were a very good student in my Potions class." He paused and raised one eyebrow, "I will say, if someone had told me a year ago that you and I would be naked in my bedroom in my home, I would have packed them off to St Mungo's immediately. We are living in very strange times which I imagine will only get stranger. Anyway, let's have breakfast, grab a shower and drop by The Basilisk's Eye. I'll owl a couple of people about getting you a BirthWitch before we leave the house." He noticed the change in her expression to one of mild apprehension. "What is it?" he asked.

Luna told him about Lucius' offer to Scabior. She added, "If possible, I don't want to be around him for very long, please."

Severus nodded. "As you wish. And it's also my wish. Unfortunately, he's the person who handles the transactions for the potions I sell. As Lucius knows full well, blast him. Lucius planned this out carefully, I know." Snape had a sour look on his face, but then he relaxed. "I'll tell you what though, there's a new clothing store across the street from The Basilisk's Eye. We'll stop in there. I don't know who owns it or who works there, but we can check it out and if it appears safe, I'll leave you there for the bit of time it takes me to complete the sale of the potions. I can buy you some clothes since you didn't bring any extra clothes with you. At least you can pick things you feel comfortable in."

Luna brightened up at Severus' words and she dug into her breakfast.


	27. Shopping

They arrived in Knockturn Alley in front of The Basilisk’s Eye. It was starting to snow hard. Severus opened his cloak and draped it partly over Luna, turning her towards the clothing store. They crossed the grim cobblestoned street to the narrow little shop. The sign hanging over the door read, ‘MM2.’ Severus opened the door and they stepped inside. The inside was dimly lit, but it was clean and smelled fresh. 

There was a sign on the counter which read: Welcome to Madame Malkins Two. My original shop is on Diagon Alley, selling the same fine garments for Witches and Wizards that it always has. I opened this second store when I recognized there is a need for clothing for those females who live in the community who are not witches. I don’t stock robes and traditional sorts of clothes here, but I do offer a variety of clothes, including maternity wear, for Squibmates and any others for whom it would not be appropriate to wear garments meant for magical folk. Thank you for your patronage.

They were greeted by a squat little witch who Snape recognized as Madame Malkin.

“Headmaster Snape, what a pleasure! I must say, you made a very attractive choice in Miss Lovegood.”

She was about to say more when he interrupted her. “Madame Malkin, I wish to introduce Mrs. Draco Malfoy.”

There was a split second of confusion on the witch’s face, but with the name ‘Malfoy’ hanging in the air she knew to not ask any personal questions, but simply to make sales. “What may I show you today?” Her question was addressed to them both.

“Madame Malkin, I would like to leave Mrs Malfoy here for about thirty minutes while I step out to take care of business across the street. Please show her whatever she wants to look at and keep her purchases within this amount.” He scribbled a number on a scrap of parchment and handed it to her. 

She looked at the number, peered over her glasses at Snape who nodded in confirmation, looked down at the parchment again and beamed at him. “I assure you Headmaster, she will have a lovely time shopping here.” She placed her hand gently on Luna’s arm, “I have some delightful things to show you that just arrived today.”

“Luna, I’ll be back as soon as I get done over there. Madame Malkin, I'll have galleons for you when I return."

Both ladies smiled. Madame Malkin was relieved to know she would be getting that amount in cash. The economy was getting tougher to survive in. Many of the Death Eaters purchased items with promise of payment, but then did not bother paying their bills. Snape always paid when he purchased and this infusion of galleons from him would be most welcome. It did puzzle her through why Headmaster Snape would be buying clothes for Draco Malfoy's wife. Everyone who wasn't a Death Eater though had heard the strange tales of the Malfoys sexual habits and for all Madame Malkin knew, the Headmaster, being a Death Eater, did those same sorts of things.

The door closed behind him and Madame Malkin turned up the lighting so Luna could get a better look at the merchandise.

Madame Malkin was obviously wracked with curiosity as Luna could easily tell. Luna wanted to talk with her, just to have someone new to chat with but she was mindful of keeping quiet about anything having to do with Severus’ life. Madame Malkin guided her over to a display of clothes where Luna found some long, heavy, tie-dyed velvet skirts in a variety of colors and selected two. Her favorite one was the one with the same colors as Severus' dining room and some small areas of plum. She noticed some double-breasted, princess-line jackets in solid colors of the heavy velvet and selected three so she could mix and match. Madame Malkin also sold footwear and Luna found a style of boots she liked. She was trying to decide between the dark brown or the cobalt blue. Madame Malkin gently touched her arm, “You can afford both pairs. You have a very generous clothing allowance.”

Luna continued shopping. She found beautiful angora sweaters which matched the skirts and jackets. She held up two in one hand and one in the other. “Can I afford one, or two?”

“All three,” was the reply. 

Luna’s eyes got big. “About what percentage of my allowance have I spent?”

“About four-fifths of it. May I suggest some blouses, pants, socks, perhaps some scarves, or hats to finish up your order with?”

“Do you have any warm, fuzzy hats?”

Madame Malkin smiled fondly at Luna, “I think I might have what you would like.”

There were a variety of fake fur hoods with little animal-like ears standing up on them. They buttoned under the chin and the front sides hung down long enough to comfortably slip one’s hands into the built-in pockets which ended in fake claws. Luna giggled when she saw them, “Oh, they’re wonderful!” She bought two of them, and picked out two pairs of pants, three blouses, a couple of scarves, several pair of odd-patterned socks, and a wooly beret which brought the total cost to just under the amount allowed. Luna changed into some of her new clothes as Madame Malkin worked on packing the rest of the items. They had both just finished when Severus arrived. She twirled around delightedly in her boots, velvet suit, and furry creature hood, showing off for him.

“Time well-spent here, I see. You’re looking very charming.” He set a substantial bag of galleons on the counter which clinked pleasantly. Madame Malkin opened the bag, waved her wand and the coins began arranging themselves in neat groups of fifty. Severus spoke, “I’m guessing you helped her find things to get every Knut spent?” 

She handed him his change of eight sickles with a smile. “Thank you very much for your patronage, Headmaster. Where do you want the clothes sent?”

“My house, please.” He could tell Madame Malkin was rather surprised and very curious as to why the clothes would be going to his home. He extended his arm to Luna, “Shall we go?”

She nodded and smiled. Madame Malkin spoke up, “Good-bye Headmaster, good-bye Luna. It’s been lovely to see you both. Stay safe.”

They stepped outside. The snow had stopped except for a few random flakes. Snape spoke up before Luna could say anything. “Let’s go have a bite to eat at The Leaky Cauldron. We’ll talk when we get there. There’s too many random ears out here in Knockturn Alley.”

They made their way out of Knockturn Alley and down Diagon Alley to the pub, many people staring at the Headmaster, with his typically grim public countenance, clad in his standard black, buttoned-up garb, paired with the lovely young blonde in the vividly-colored outfit who had a very happy, dreamy look about her. The two could not possibly have looked less alike than if they worked at it. Snape noticed she stared longingly at all the storefront windows as if trying to recapture memories from them. The brick wall opened as they approached, allowing them into the back patio where they headed to the back entrance of the ancient building. Severus opened the heavy wooden door, and they entered. It was moderately crowded. Tom, the previous owner had disappeared under mysterious circumstances and the business had been claimed by a Death Eater named Travers. Severus noticed Travers wasn't there, but his son was the barkeep, who approached them as they sat next to each other in a booth in the far back corner, facing into the main room. “Headmaster, and friend, what may I serve you today?”

Snape looked at Luna who shrugged. He turned to the young man and said, “Since we just finished breakfast not long ago, we’ll just have some cheese and fruit. I’ll have a pint of the darkest stout you have, and Luna will have a Butterbeer.”

“I’ll get those sent right over, Headmaster." He smiled at Luna, as if he recognized her.

She turned to Severus and spoke quietly. “It’s so strange that he seems to know me.”

“He was in the same year as Scabior. You stood out from the crowd at school.” There was a small smile at one corner of his mouth.

"None of my classmates would know me though, would they? Probably most of them had their memories destroyed too." She had a sad, contemplative look. "Severus, I can't do much, but I want to help."

She paused as the food and beverages arrived.

"Luna, I think you're going to do a lot more than you can imagine at this time."

"I hope so."

"Your, ahem, admirer, at The Basilisk's Eye, was very disappointed that you were not with me. I'm sure Lucius had told Scabior to expect you to come in with me. Scabior mentioned that the two times he saw you, you were only wearing a leather harness and he was hoping that you'd show up wearing that again. I told him that unlike Lucius, I make sure you're better dressed than that. He made a rude reply along the lines of my being too old to have any use for a young woman except to keep me warm at night, and then he had the cheek to ask me why I hadn't brought you along so you could, 'have some fun with a young man who knows what to do with a comely wench', as if either you or I exist to serve the wishes of his cock. I think he figured that since he's long out of school he can treat me with disrespect, but he overlooked a couple of things about me. A few possible replies went through my head when he asked me why I hadn't brought you with me. I told him Lucius had crippled you too badly last night, but then he had the brass to ask me why hadn't I patched you up so you could come along this morning. He was an arrogant little no-talent toerag when he was a student too. I think he was in his last year when you had just started. You were better in your second year than he was in his fifth."

"What did you tell him when he made that last comment about patching me up?"

Severus smiled. "I told him I'm not very good as a Healer, but that as a Death Eater, I'm extremely effective at torture." Snape paused, "He might not be the brightest candle in the chandelier, but he did clearly understand what I meant to convey. He stepped away before I could even offer to give him a personal demonstration. A pity -- I do need to keep up my skills." He rolled his eyes. "However, if someone needs tortured, Bellatrix Black LeStrange would be the best choice to deliver it. She's one of Narcissa's two sisters. Have you met her?"

"I don't think so."

"You would absolutely know if you had."

"Would Lucius describe her as insane?"

Snape laughed. "I can see she has been mentioned to you, but not by name. Yes, in fact I think most people would describe her that way, but only well out of her hearing, unless they have a deep desire to be Cruciatus'd. She is another person I would recommend you avoid." He exhaled strongly, "Unfortunately this little corner of the world seems to be full of them and there isn't always very much I can do to protect you from them. At least I have some latitude with the Malfoys as your Second, and some measure of respect in the community due to the Dark Lord's trust in me."

"Thank you Severus. I appreciate you for so many different things. You're very kind." She took a sip of her Butterbeer. "This is really good! Do you want to try it?"

"No thank you. Some sweet things I like, but that's not one of them. As I recall, there is a whole roomful of candy at my home we can sample though. We probably should head home when we finish our snack. Unfortunately, there's not a lot that you're allowed to go explore in Diagon Alley since most of it relates to the practice of magic. I don't think there would be any trouble in letting you do some people-watching here though, so we can take our time. You've been kept cooped up for a long while, probably far longer than you realize. And now you're just being shuffled between two..." He stopped mid-sentence as he saw who had just entered The Leaky Cauldron.


	28. People, People Who Watch People

Luna followed Severus’ gaze. She didn’t know the older witch who came in, but the young man was Draco. The witch sat facing the room. They both had hooded cloaks on, which mostly hid their faces, but for both Severus and Luna, there was no mistaking him. Draco had his back to the room, and kept his hood up. Luna spoke very quietly, “Severus, who is that with Draco? Is that his aunt?” 

Snape spoke softly, “No, not his aunt. This witch will tell me later what their conversation was about. I know her very well. She would be someone he would figure could now be trusted as much as he had once despised her when he was a student. I wonder if Draco is trying some maneuver to get back at his father." Severus lowered his voice further. "It was realized that Draco had known it was Potter at Malfoy Manor even though he had played stupid to protect Harry from the fate that was delivered anyway. The Dark Lord and Draco's aunt inflicted the punishment on Draco.” Severus recalled Narcissa had asked him to spend that night with her. She had raged between Draco's stupidity and disloyalty, versus her sorrow at his being so brutally punished by the Dark Lord and her own sister, along with her fear that he could be murdered by the Dark Lord at some point, having earned his distrust. Despite the fact of Snape being the Dark Lord's principle confidant, Narcissa trusted him enough to express things to him that she would never voice to Lucius. Severus wondered if perhaps now, with the rift growing between himself and his father, Draco was willing to actively try and undermine the Pureblood society the Dark Lord was working to build. 

Luna and the Headmaster worked on their food and beverages, each lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. Luna was more into her own thoughts; Severus was pensive, but more aware of their surroundings than Luna. Severus took another swallow from his drink and almost coughed as he and Luna watched Narcissa and Scabior enter just moments apart, Narcissa seating herself alongside Scabior, with their backs to the room. They were also in hooded cloaks, making some effort to not be obvious. Narcissa took out a compact mirror, pretending to be fixing the front of her hair as she used the mirror to scan the room. Severus raised his glass and smirked as her view came around in his direction which distracted her from noticing her son sitting with Minerva McGonagall.

Luna spoke softly with a dreamy look in her eyes as she nodded in Narcissa's direction, “They’ve been seeing each other for about nine or ten years, before he left school. He wants very much to impress her, but I think he just wants her for what he can get from her, not that he wants to impress her out of love.” Severus realized it was no random choice for Scabior to bring the captive trio to Malfoy Manor; it was like an animal bringing prime downed prey to impress a particular high-status female it wants, but in this case the prey, instead of being presented to the object of his intent, was diverted by another, and the hunter was tossed some bones as a reward. Snape thought it was no wonder that Scabior felt entitled to use Luna since Luna essentially belonged to Lucius and Scabior wanted what to share in what Lucius had. Plus, Luna was an attractive young woman that Scabior would want to bed even without any links to Lucius. Luna spoke up, “I think the till at The Basilisk’s Eye is going to be getting skimmed a bit more than it already was.”

Severus queried, "Can you tell anything about what Narcissa is thinking or feeling?"

"No. Scabior is very easy to pick up things from, but she isn't. Lucius usually isn't unless he's drunk like last night. Right after he comes, he's easy to read too, but at that point, there's not much there."

Severus caught himself before he groaned aloud at the sight of Millicent Bulstrode and Zenophilus Lovegood walking in. Millicent was not trying to be discreet however. Snape really did not want Luna to notice them, but she did, commenting. “That’s an odd couple. His mind isn’t right. He's with her but he somehow doesn't seem to belong with her.”

“You are correct. He has not only had his memory wiped but he is also under the influence of the Imperio Curse. It used to be that people who used it were sent to Azkeban, but now it’s an accepted way to control people who are supposed to be obedient.”

Snape watched as Draco got up and left quietly, unnoticed by Narcissa and Scabior. Severus noted Minerva pull out a piece of parchment and a quill and write a note. She rose, showing a hint of her usual green velvet robes beneath the black cape she had over it all, nodded quickly towards the bathrooms, and headed towards them. Severus placed his hand on Luna's. "I want you to follow that witch into the ladies bathroom and get the note she wrote to me."

Luna nodded silently. She walked over, slowly pushed the door open, and made sure it closed behind her. McGonagall was waiting, her face furrowed with concern.

"Luna, how are you?," the voice was gentle with a strong Scottish accent.

"I'm alright."

"How is Severus treating you?" There was slight edge to the old witch's voice.

"He treats me well, thank you."

"You know it's not right, what's been done to you -- none of it."

"Severus has protected me as much as he can from Lucius and the Averys and Scabior."

"The Averys? Both Junior and Rabasculus?" There was a much sharper edge to her voice

"Junior and his father? Lucius took me to their shop on Knockturn Alley. They were at my wedding reception when I got branded by Lucius, and in the little dungeon room with me at the Dark Revel. They've..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down.

"Branded! Dark Revel!!" Minerva's voice was sharp with rage. "Damn Lucius! Damn him to the darkness beyond!! Severus didn't tell me a word of that." She paused, "As for Scabior..." The witch smiled grimly. She reached up her sleeve, pulled out the scroll and handed it to Luna, who stuffed it up her sleeve. "Have Severus owl me his reply."

Luna nodded silently, staring at the complex mix of emotions on the other woman's face -- sorrow, anger, sympathy, determination.

"Severus helps me, he really does. He doesn't force me to do anything, not like Lucius. I'll give this to him and have him owl you. It was nice to meet you."

"I think we'll see each other again. Good-bye Luna."

"Good-bye."

The older woman left the loo and Luna decided to use the facilities. As she finished and exited the stall, the young woman who had entered the pub with the strange man, came into the ladies room. She stared at Luna in a very snide and grotesquely amused manner, and began laughing at Luna without saying anything. She stood blocking the path to the door, all of which made Luna nervous. The young woman finally spoke to Luna, her voice dripping with contempt as they stood there. "You don't even recognize him do you, you stupid Squibslut?"

Luna tilted her head to the side slightly, her face blank and made no reply.

Millicent raised her voice a bit. "You're as stupid as a sheep, aren't you? But no, sheep recognize at least some of their own relations, so you're even more stupid than a sheep. You probably think since you live at the Malfoys' that that makes you special. I saw you get branded by your Sex-god father-in-law and you let him fuck you afterwards. You probably beg for his cock every night thinking he's you're father, but you can't even tell your own father when you see him." The witch began toying with her wand, smirking. "You're a creepy bitch just like Draco's insane aunt and his mother as well. You fit right in with that crazy bunch of stuck-up cunts. Your mother-in-law..."

Luna spoke up in a louder than usual voice, "I don't know his aunt but his mother is a very nice, smart, attractive witch and I like her a lot..."

Luna instinctively took three steps back, avoiding Millicent being thrown against her as the door was shoved open suddenly. Narcissa stood in the doorway, a look of fake surprise on her face, looking down at Millicent who had done a full face-plant on the slate floor and was whimpering as blood streamed out of her nose. "Oh dear," the older witch said sarcastically, "Whatever shall I do? She's blocking the way to the stalls and I really do need to piss." Narcissa closed the door behind her. She looked at Luna and spoke, "Scoot out along the side and make sure no one enters for a couple of minutes."

"Yes, m'am."

Even before she could completely pull the door shut behind her, Luna could hear the unmistakable sound of the rustle of Narcissa's silk robes as she hiked them up, and then the sound of someone peeing. Through the closed door, Luna could hear Narcissa croon, "Oh dear Millicent, let me help get the blood off your face," followed by the sound of additional peeing and one loud shriek. Luna did not hear anything more, but guessed there was a silencing spell for whatever else might be taking place.

Luna waited until the door swung open behind her. Narcissa conjured an 'Out of Order, please use the other loo' sign and stuck it on the door, then gave Luna a small smile and went back over to Scabior. 

Luna looked at Xenophilus as she made her way back to Severus. She had no recognition of the man who just sat there with a benignly blank expression. When she got to Severus, she spoke, "I'd like to go."

He nodded, "This is just too strange. “Let’s get out of here, preferably unseen.”


	29. Some Good News

Severus unrolled the scroll when they arrived home. He had Apparated them to his library. The portrait only showed the chair, as they sat down beneath it. The fireplace came to life, adding light and warmth to the room. As he unrolled Minerva's message, scanning it, a smile came to his face. He was not going to tell Luna about the Horcruxes and had not been very specific with Lily about them, so the news of the recovery and destruction of the Lost Diadem would remain unspoken. The Locket of Slytherin, Tom Riddle's diary and Marvolo Gaunt's ring had already been taken care of. He would get the details of the Diadem when he saw Minerva in person, back at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff's Cup was still to be found and dealt with.

An owl flew in, bearing a message from an unknown source. He detached the small scroll. St Mungo's had responded and said they would gladly provide, as he had requested, a BirthWitch for Luna Lovegood Malfoy. They also said it was true that older bloodtraitor witches were being usefully repurposed as BirthWitches, and that Molly Weasley would be assigned to Mrs Malfoy as he had requested. He put two messages on the owl, one thanking St Mungo's, the other informing Draco that his wife now had a BirthWitch in the person of one Molly Weasley.

Luna was lost in thought, going over what had happened in the Leaky Cauldron, most especially what had happened in the Ladies' Room. Severus noticed her expressions of puzzlement and distress were not subsiding, so he asked what she was thinking about. She went through her whole encounter with Millicent including all the details of Narcissa's intervention.

"Yes, Narcissa has always been protective of her family. The antagonism between the Malfoys and the Bulstrodes goes back a few generations, with brief interludes of pleasantry."

"She was at the wedding reception when Lucius branded me."

"Well, that was one of the brief interludes. Given what you've just told me, it will be awhile before another one develops. I'm personally not fond of the Bulstrodes. My mother and her family, for a few generations back, had a very contentious relationship with them."

"Severus, I think I recall at one time you told me that you and I are very distantly related. Just curious, but could you explain that?"

"We are eighth cousins." He could tell with her questions and her demeanor that she was trying to get up her nerve to ask what was really on her mind. If he tried to distract her, she would eventually come back to it, so he decided to just take care of it now. "Luna, I know what you really want to ask." He stared at her, his black eyes intense as he stared at her. "The Dark Lord has prohibited Squibmates from being told much about their background memories which have been Obliviated. You had figured out you were a witch, so I felt comfortable in confirming that. However, what Bulstrode did in letting you know about your father was clearly outside what the Dark Lord will find acceptable. Millicent probably would have been pleased to hurl the lurid details of the truth in your face if she had more time to toy with you. Right now there is nothing that can be done to change the situation your father is in."

She sat silently, nodding as she thought about it. She sighed heavily. "At least he's Imperio'd and it seems like they're keeping him fed and clean and comfortable. I suppose that's the best I can hope for given the rest of it. At least Lucius' nose isn't off-center."

An eagle owl flew in, lighting upon the arm of Luna's chair and extended its leg with a scroll. She untied the message. The bird waited patiently as she read the brief message. It was from Draco. "Haven't seen you for awhile. Floo home, Great Hall fireplace. Expecting you soon. -- Draco." She read it aloud to Severus. 

"I think it will be safe for you. I can't imagine him doing anything stupid at this point. That owl I just sent will arrive after you do, so you can tell him about about Molly Weasley being your BirthWitch. She has more training to complete before you'll meet her. I requested her for your care in case Draco wonders how you got her." He thought for a moment, "Pay attention to any mention of Draco's aunt Bellatrix. I know I've mentioned before that she's insane. She is absolutely devoted to the Dark Lord, even when he has punished her with the Cruciatus Curse."

"Why would he have done that?"

"When Potter was brought to Malfoy Manor, Draco declined to identify him, but Lucius summoned the Dark Lord anyway. The Dark Lord recognized Potter despite the disfiguring jinx that was on Potter, and he hit Potter with the killing curse. Well, Bellatrix was so caught up in the excitement and so inspired that she copied him -- after Potter was hit, she also threw a killing curse on Potter's lifeless body which angered the Dark Lord -- he took it as implying he wasn't competent enough to kill Potter when she apparently didn't mean it that way at all. Anyway, he punished her most severely with the Cruciatus Curse, but then they punished Draco together. Draco was very lucky they didn't just kill him outright for his disloyalty. I suspect his days are numbered. If he sticks one toe out of line, The Dark Lord will not hesitate to kill him.

Luna was solemnly quiet as she digested what he had told her. "Well, I'd best get going and maybe I can get back by dinnertime."

They held each other close. He could tell her own magic was becoming stronger, just like when he used to spend time with Lily, before they went away to Hogwarts. He watched her step into his fireplace and swirl away. There were some things to work on in her absence, so he knew he'd better get those done.

Draco was waiting as she stepped out of the fireplace. He gave her a tired smile. "Hello. I just wanted to see you. Your outfit looks good on you. The tie-dyed velvet seems to fit your style." 

To Luna, he seemed somewhat subdued, no glint of lust in his eyes. He stared at her belly and gestured towards it, "So that's probably my brother in there, not my son?"

"That's what I've been told, but I'm not able to tell -- I don't have that ability. I'd guess nobody does."

"The Dark Lord would know."

"I met him once but he didn't tell me, but I didn't realize he would be able to tell. If I meet him again I'll ask him."

Draco burst into laughter, verging on the hysterical. "You -- you would just pipe up and ask the Dark Lord to tell you who the father is? Are you mad? His temper is razor-thin. Don't take up his time with asking him questions like that or you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a very nasty spell of some sort. I guarantee that, Luna. Don't trifle with him. Just don't." He shook his head. Her ignorance was going to land her in a bunch of trouble -- bad, painful trouble. "I haven't seen you around here much. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Lately, I've been at Severus'."

"Why not here?"

“Actually, I like it better at Severus’.”

“Why?” Draco was genuinely curious.

“He’s always very nice to me.”

"Snape?"

"Snape. Severus Snape."

“Snape –- your Second? Severus Snape -- the Death Eater? Severus Snape -– nice? We are talking about the same man? Black hair, black eyes, black clothes -- mostly, black heart -- definitely? What have you done with him?” He was giving her a look of profound disbelief as he rubbed the side of his head with one hand. The world was turning upside down. Either that or she was crazy. He preferred the latter.

Very cheerfully she replied, “He took me out to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron today.”

Draco looked startled. “Today? When?”

“Don’t worry. Your mother didn’t see you.”

“Did he see me?”

“Which he – Severus, or the other one?”

“Which other one?”

“The one with your mother.”

“I think I know which one that is, but I don’t want to know -- he's a lowlife. Did Severus -- The Kind One,” Draco could not refrain from rolling his eyes, “ – see me?”

Luna nodded.

Draco’s brow furrowed in silent thought. Luna waited in silence, watching him. He was nervous enough that he didn't put up any Occlumency barrier. He was thinking about death – his, specifically. Severus was the Dark Lord’s primary advisor who would, no doubt in Draco's mind, go to his Lord with the news that Draco met secretly with McGonagall. The Dark Lord would Cruciatus Draco until he broke and then kill him. 

Luna spoke up, “I don’t think it’s as grim as you think it is. I can tell you think it’s really as bad as it could get, but I don’t think it will go that way.” She grasped his hands between hers and stared at him. He looked back at her – she was so naïve, trusting, hopeful for the best. It bothered him some that he’d lied to her and used her so badly in the belief that doing so would result in his happiness. And here she was trying to comfort him. He had already heard that Bulstrode made sure to let Luna know her father was alive, which put to lie his claim that her family died in the war. He found himself hoping that Snape really was kind to her; he knew his father wasn’t.

"Any updates on your pregnancy?"

"A lady named Molly Weasley is going to be my BirthWitch. Severus got her for me. He says she knows a lot about pregnancy and she's nice and she would be diligent about taking care of me."

"Well that's good. I'm sure she'll do well for you." Given that her own daughter was being held by Bellatrix, he was sure Molly would do everything she could to ensure a successful pregnancy for Luna. He stared for a long time at her pale blue eyes, lost in his thoughts which somehow had become more peaceful.

He broke from his reverie, inhaled sharply, rose quickly and said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. It looks like Severus is watching out for you. You can go on back. Take care." As an afterthought he added, "If I can help somehow, let me know." He shrugged and turned to walk down the long hall. Despite Luna's reassuring words, he felt that he should get his affairs in order after being spotted with McGonagall.

She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and returned to Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm omitting Nagini; I couldn't figure out a way to kill the wretched creature, so I left her out of my story.


	30. Gifts from an Admirer

Severus could not ignore the owl from Lucius which had found its way into his home. The bird was obnoxiously, persistently intrusive. The message was brief – ‘Send her home with her harness on, soon. She will be here awhile.’

Reluctantly, Luna stood still as Severus attached her body jewelry to the places on the harness. He could have done it all with a wave of his wand, but he didn’t know how long it might be before he would get to run his hands over her body so intimately again. When he was done, she was trying hard to not cry, and he stood up and held her close. Her tears which leaked out, fueled his determination to work successfully at what he wanted to get done, things which he could only coordinate while she was not around. She was a good Legilimens, but she had no skills at Occlumency, so there was too much which she could not be allowed to hear a whisper of. Lucius’ timing was fortuitous for Severus since the Headmaster needed to follow up with some people privately.

“I’ll be glad to see you again when I'm allowed. Lucius might not let you contact me. Still, you know how to Floo to get here. I will leave parchment and quills by both of my fireplaces, so if you come over and I'm not here, you can leave me a note. I would ask that if you do come over and I am not home, please don't go wandering around the house. Sometimes I have things such as potions ingredients around that might look interesting to explore, but they could be very dangerous to you, especially with your pregnancy.” He paused, “If you can check the Malfoy library without raising suspicions, that might be worth your time, although I'm sure Lucius has extensive plans for your time with him.”

She nodded. He hugged her again and wordlessly, with her lower lip quivering, she walked up to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into Severus’ fireplace, waved at him reluctantly with her free hand, sighed, threw down the powder and said, “Malfoy Manor.” Severus had an inkling of Lucius' plans; he hoped Lucius wouldn't be too brutal.

 

Lucius was sitting in a large wingback chair front of the fireplace in the Great Hall of the manor when she arrived. He was pleased she was at least wearing her trainer, but displeased at the depressed look in her eyes that she was unable to hide as she stared at the floor. He hoped that sending her to Severus’ had not been a mistake. He had undone his codpiece and was half-hard. He beckoned her to him and pulled her onto his lap, positioning her ass cleft over his cock, appreciating the warmth of her bare skin on his. His elegant voice purred in her ear as he ran his fingers gently through her hair, “Why so sulky? Aren’t you glad to be home? I can’t imagine Severus has a finer home than this. I think perhaps you’re not very grateful for what you have. Any other Squibsluts would sell their grandmothers on the curb for a chance to live here.”

“I do appreciate what you have so kindly given me, Sir.” She put her hand gently on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. “I think I’m just tired.”

“Well, I have something that might liven you up a bit. An admirer of yours sent you a present. I took the liberty of opening it, just to make sure who it was from and what it was and that it was suitable for you.”

“Thank you for doing that, Sir. May I see it?”

“Yes, certainly! I want you out of your trainer first.” Lucius undid all the fasteners holding it on. When he got to the crotch area, he had Luna turn and face him with her legs spread over the arms of the chair and lean back so her upper body rested on his legs. Ah, she looked so delicious to him, so vulnerable, with her most sensitive area splayed open on his lap, available for viewing and touching in any manner he wished. He took his time, making her uncomfortable so she squirmed and winced and cried out, and became very, very wet. He rubbed the head of his cock on her wet slit, letting his sexual tension build deliciously. He would be patient this evening; plans had been made. 

She was gasping and her face was flushed, when at last he said, “I think I’m finished here for now. You should have your present. Can you guess who it’s from?” He helped her sit back up on his lap.

"Maybe Draco?"

Lucius frowned at the mention of the name, "My son doesn't send presents like this."

Luna softly replied, "I have no idea who it might be who would send me a present. I don't know very many people." She shook her head, puzzled.

“It’s from someone who misses you very much, Luna.” A smirk was building up on Lucius’ face. “Accio present.”

A small box with a note flew over into Lucius’ hand and he handed it to Luna. She read the note. ‘Sweet Luna, I send you these tokens of my appreciation of your ability to give me a hard-on, even though you won’t give me the time of day. I hope your daddy brings you to see me real soon. I hope you will wear these when you get brought to spend a bit of time with me.’ It was signed, ‘The wizard with a big boner for you -- Scabior.’

Lucius voice was low and mocking, “Go ahead and open the box, Luna. I’ll help get you into them.”

Her heart was beating hard and she felt somewhat queasy from her anxiety as she raised the lid on the small box. She didn’t recognize the four small metal objects inside, but obviously Lucius knew. She could feel his erection poking at her bottom and tried to shift her weight away from it. “Luna, are you trying to get away from daddy’s cock? I think you are." He pushed her back into place, then reached down and adjusted his erection so it stood between her pussy lips. "Your special friend sent you some jewelry. These two are called barbells and they will replace your nipple rings.”

She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was becoming increasingly dangerous and aroused.

He used a spell to remove the beads in the captive rings in her nipples. He then slid the barbells in by hand as he slid each ring out of its small, tender hole. He put the threaded ball on one of them, securing it, and had Luna hold the other partial barbell in place while he withdrew from the little box a shiny short tube with flared edges. Luna could not figure out what it was or what Lucius was going to do with it.

“Please Sir, what is that?”

“This piece and its matching companion are what are known as ‘sweater bumpers.’ They fit over your nipple but the barbell sits on top of them.”

She spoke slowly, hesitating as her words came out, “But Sir, my nipples are too short for that. That would pull on them awfully hard to try and do that…I mean with the sweater bumper sliding below -- below the barbell, and the barbell piercing is at the base of my nipple, it would...” Luna’s voice trailed off as she realized that was exactly the intent of them and that there was no mistake on Lucius’ part for the sensations he was eager to cause her.

He spoke with false tenderness, as if he were regretting the pain he was going to slowly inflict on her. "Yes, I will have to pull them very hard to get everything into place. They will stretch out your nipples which will make them very, very sensitive." He whispered in her ear, "They will ache all the time -- I would bet they will make your little pussy get extremely wet. I will have to let Scabior check you and see just how wet he thinks you are."

Lucius smiled at her look of alarm. "Well maybe not his cock in your pussy or your ass -- yet. Although I think your pussy will get so wet from these that your juice will run down onto your ass crack. You were that wet the first time I had your bottom. I believe I will recall until my dying day, how fabulous it felt to be inside your tight little quim and ass that night before your wedding. You were wonderful, Sweetheart. The best fucking-piece I'd ever had." Lucius paused to nip her earlobe and nuzzle her neck. "For your time this evening with Scabior, maybe just his finger to see if he can make you dance for us. And of course you're going to have to thank him in the only way you have -- with your sweet, hot, sucking mouth. Hmm?"


	31. Promise Kept

He Apparated with her into his private office. “Where would you like to meet with Scabior, Luna? You can meet with him here in my office, or you can service him out at the bar. Your choice.” His eyes were ice-blue, and a smirk kept tugging at a corner of his mouth.

“I, I don’t want to meet with him at all. Please, I really don’t.” She was crying openly, begging him.

“Daddy isn’t going to break his promise to Scabior. And it would be very rude of you to not thank him properly for his present. You're a Malfoy and we are not rude to those who are well-mannered towards us. He has been very thoughtful in picking out this gift especially for you. It isn't as if he sent some generic gift like flowers or champagne. He obviously put a great deal of thought to getting just the right size for you. He must have been thinking about your nipples in great detail. I just gave you a choice of where to thank him, but I can see you don’t do well with making decisions, so I will make the choice for you which will be to start out at the bar and perhaps finish up in here. I'll go ahead and cast a Muffliato spell at the bar, so whatever noise you make won't disturb the customers.” He paused and added with a wink, "They will be able to watch though."

"Please, no. He's strange. I don't like him. I don't want him to touch me. I want to take these things off," she waved at her nipple jewelry which had been put securely in place by Lucius, ensuring only someone with a wand could remove them. The tension that the sweater bumpers put on her nipples was making the tips swell and darken. "They hurt!"

"Sometimes girls need to have some tender parts hurt so they will learn to be very obedient. You should be grateful that there are so many concerned men like the Averys and Scabior who wish to assist in your training." Lucius' patience was stretched near its limit. “Luna, I know your nipples hurt, but you have no idea how very much I can make all the rest of you hurt, not just your tender parts,” his voice was very soft, but his enunciation was crisp and his meaning was clear.

She sniffled and shivered as he grabbed her by the arm and propelled her out the door, towards the bar.

Scabior was busy at the bar, mixing a drink for a young teenaged girl who looked like she had just finished working a long shift at the local cut-rate whorehouse where Mundungus Fletcher was a regular customer. As much as Scabior liked to get laid, he still steered clear of that place. The young girls employed there were offspring from imprisoned parents who were both Mudbloods, so they were near the bottom of the new society, earning some money the only way they could. That particular brothel had no age restrictions on the girls, and the owner, Macnair, would owl the Averys when a new little girl would arrive looking to earn some money, with no real idea what she was in for. 

As Scabior set the drink in front of her, he saw Lucius approaching with Luna. She was tearful and clearly terrified, but what pleased him most of all was that she was wearing the gifts he had sent, along with a long, sheer skirt, cut up to the hips. Her long blonde hair flowed around her and she looked like one of his best fantasies. Ever so briefly, his eyes flicked to Lucius’ face which was filled with hunger and delight for what he was expecting to see take place. Scabior smiled. It would be a good evening at work.

Scabior stepped out from behind the bar. There was no one at that far end. "Hello Mr Malfoy. I'm very glad to see you and your lovely companion." He leered at Luna.

"Well, we're very glad to be here. Aren't we, my sweet girl?," His fingers dug into her arm, and the other hand seized a breast and held the nipple immobile as he pointed it towards Scabior, who rubbed the tip with a calloused finger.

There was a substantial pause after Lucius' question, both men staring at her as she tried unsuccessfully to shrink away from Scabior.

Scabior leaned in towards her, anticipation radiating from him like a child seeing a pile of birthday presents that would be all theirs. He whispered audibly, "Hello Beautiful! I haven't even done anything with you yet, but I can already tell that you're going to be my favorite. I'm going to work extra hard at my job so your daddy will let me play extra hard with you, extra often."

Lucius cast a Muffliato spell and Scabior smiled, reaching out and stroking her hair. Luna suddenly felt her arms pinned behind her back by Lucius, forcing her down and holding her kneeling legs between his feet. Meanwhile, Scabior leaned back a bit against the bar, with one hand entwined in her hair pulling her down, while the other hand unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his cock, which was swollen, bulging with dark, throbbing veins. He was at least as big as Lucius. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whimpered and begged, and Scabior taunted her, swiping his cock's precum on her lips, smacking her face with his dick, until she opened her mouth wide enough, afraid of what would happen if she didn't comply readily.

Scabior guided himself in, groaning softly and grinning as she gagged. Hearing her struggle with his size made him even harder than simply seeing his dick fucking her face. He let go of his cock and put his other hand in her hair as he rocked in and out of her mouth. Satisfied that Lucius was going to keep her pinned down, he untangled his right hand from her hair and reached down to run his fingers over her nipples. She moaned and choked and tried to squirm away as Lucius chuckled and redoubled his efforts to hold her in place. Scabior wore two rings on his right hand and he raked the bumpy textures over her nipples repeatedly, letting the back of his hand glide from one overly-stimulated breast to the other. Luna was finding it very hard to breathe as she was involuntarily moaning from the nipple stimulation at the same time Scabior's cock was filling the back of her throat. She was getting lightheaded from not getting enough air and was feeling closer and closer to passing out. Lucius noticed that several customers had stopped what they were doing and were watching. Notoriety was always good for business. Perhaps, he thought, this might need to become an ongoing piece of entertainment. It would certainly be a draw to bring in more customers.

Luna continued to struggle against the sensation of air hunger as Scabior leisurely used her. At last his breathing became ragged and he got both hands back onto her head, driving himself with quick strokes, deep into her throat, gasping and grunting as he released it all. He collapsed back against the bar and let himself gently slide to the floor sitting down in front of her. He smiled lazily and reached for her. They were both breathing hard as they locked eyes, hers filled with resentment and disgust, his with triumph and contempt. Lucius tentatively let go of her and she tried to twist away, but Scabior's grip was quick and strong despite his recent exertion. He stared into her eyes as he pulled her onto him and mockingly spoke, "Now I'm gonna return the favor, baby girl. You're gonna dance for me." His laugh was nearly a growl. She continued to look at Scabior as if he were a particularly grotesque variety of flobberworm. He pushed her back towards Lucius and slowly got to his feet, brushing himself off. Lucius pulled her up and she cowered back against him.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her front, teasing her nipples so she was squirming. "You know Scabior, I think the gifts you sent make her sweet pussy wet." 

"Anything is possible Mr Malfoy, but there's only one way to be sure." He grinned as her grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, setting her on the edge of the bar. Lucius got the idea immediately, and put one hand firmly across her throat, forcing her to lie back on the slick, cool wood. Scabior positioned himself between her thighs, flipping the flimsy piece of the front of her skirt off to the side. He counted the number of piercings he saw and when he ran his finger from her clit on down and came across the tiny ring in her peehole, he stared in fascinated delight and couldn't help but ask Lucius, "Who did this little tricky one? I mean the others look to be pretty standard and not too difficult, but to do that one, takes some amount of skill." 

Luna spoke up before Lucius could. "Severus did it."

"Snape? Not the old Potions Master? Not him!" He was hearing something unbelievable.

Lucius nodded. "Junior did most of those, but Severus did that particular one and a couple of others. They were all done at the Dark Revel."

"Damn, I wish I could've seen him do that one at least. He must have used a spell."

Luna spoke again. "No, he did them all by hand."

Scabior grinned, "I remember when I was a student, everybody figured he'd never even seen a naked woman. Who would've thought that he knew anything other than Potions, especially that much about pussy?"

Luna was indignant, "He knows a lot more than you think he does about a lot of things."

Lucius decided to goad the situation. "Would you say Luna, that Severus does well with his mouth on your pussy?

"Yes."

"His cock in your pussy?"

"Yes."

"His cock in your ass?"

"Yes."

Lucius looked at Scabior and spoke with a smirk, "That sound like a challenge. For now, just eat her out. If it seems that more is good, we can go into my office for other things, or we can savor those on another get-together."

"You know what Mr Malfoy -- I really like the benefit package you provide with this job. This," He nodded down at Luna's nearly naked body, "is a really sweet deal. You sure know the incentives to make a man work hard." He lowered his face on her and began swiping her wetness with his tongue as Lucius held her throat with enough pressure to keep her from getting up and using his other hand to flick and rub her nipples.

Luna was moaning softly, incoherently, not noticing the gathering crowd. Lucius noticed of course, and Scabior saw some of it out of the corner of one eye, before he closed his eyes again, slipping his left thumb into her pussy to wet it, then sliding it into her ass as deeply as he could, grabbing one ass cheek with his left hand. She shrieked a bit from the strange sensation as she felt him slowly rotating his thumb around in her. His tongue stopped, but then she felt pressure in her pussy from his right hand as he continued to move his thumb below. Her little lips were separated by one of his fingers pushing in, curling up inside her, as he rubbed his rough fingertip around. Scabior tried to work a second finger in which was difficult due to his thumb filling her ass, and her clenching down hungrily on the one finger already inside. He did slip the second finger in, and curled up the others left out. He was sliding his right hand in and out roughly, hitting her rings hard as he continued jamming his fingers against her spot deep inside with each thrust. She started moaning in pain and pleasure, bucking and thrusting her hips mindlessly in response to the sensations his hands were producing.

She could feel the heat of his mouth on her again as his hands settled into an intoxicating rhythm. His began using the ring in her clit. He seized it in his mouth and shook his head back and forth, pulling and twisting the tender nub of her flesh, now entirely under his control. She was screaming from the overwhelming combination of sensations. Scabior began sucking directly on her clit, pulsing the pressure in increasingly rapid rhythm. It was all that Lucius and Scabior could do to hold her onto the bar and keep her from writhing off onto the floor. Her moans, pleading and screams had reached a crescendo. Scabior felt his hands suddenly get wet and he spoke up, "Oh, Merlin! Look at that, Lucius, she lost it and squirted!" He lapped his tongue on her. "It's not piss. She came so hard she squirted!" She could hear his coarse laughter as if from far way. Her sounds faded to whimpers, then soon, dark silence as she lost all awareness of everything. It was like a personal victory of sorts for Scabior, and Lucius was both slightly amused and rather jealous that Scabior got her to come that hard. The audience applauded and cheered.

Luna was entirely limp, so much blood having been drawn away from her brain into other areas of her body. Scabior stood there with a huge grin on his face, licking his fingers and laughing. Lucius looked at Luna's unconscious form and decided to call it a night. He scooped her up, slung her over his shoulder, grateful she was in the early part of her pregnancy, bid Scabior a good evening and walked back into his office where he Apparated them back to his bedroom. 

She still hadn't come around, so he dropped her off on the bed after the covers rolled down. A blindfold was Accio'd and secured over her peacefully closed eyes. He undressed in a hurry and was able to get on her and in her before she started to wake up. He didn't often have the chance to fuck a woman who was unconscious without some form of magic being used on her. Spells and potions had been used by him, but for some reason he preferred the rare treat of someone in Luna's condition, so overwhelmed by orgasms that she just passed out. He enjoyed the sensation of her waking up beneath him with his swollen cock driving into her still wet slit, while his tongue roamed over the tips of her hypersensitive nipples.

She was finally awake, struggling out of instinct, which amused and aroused him as he pinned her down roughly. She was screaming, more out of fear than out of pain. There was no time for her to be analytical. Her last memory was being on the bar, being worked over by Scabior and Lucius, now waking up in a bed with some man on top of her. All she knew at that point was the darkness from the blindfold and the relentless fucking that was being done. Her fear excited him and kept him going. She began to get her wits about her, realizing that her shoulders were being swept by long hair belonging to the bastard who was fucking her. She knew though if she said something rude, Lucius had a bunch of different ways to hurt her, so it was in her best interest to play along.

"Daddy, help me! I want my daddy. I want my daddy!" It was too easy to wail after all the trauma she had been through that night. Sure enough the combination of her tears and her cries for 'Daddy' aroused Lucius enough that he came very soon after. She lay there sniffling and whimpering as he rolled off her, pulled the blindfold off and scooped her up close, holding her as if he could never let go. "Darling girl, I'm here for you." He kissed her over and over again. "Daddy won't let bad things happen. I just needed to share my cock with my special princess so you know I love you. Daddy will be here with you to keep you safe so you don't get hurt. No other wizard will fuck you tonight. You're my own precious wet girl. I love your wet little slit, to see it and taste it and touch it and fuck it. It's so very wonderful and special. Let's cuddle up now and go to sleep. I have a meeting to be at in five hours."


	32. Not so Lucky

When she awoke in the morning there was a note on his pillow. 'My Darling, Nasty Girl -- Unfortunately I have to be at Crump's this morning with Narcissa and Draco, possibly gone all day. Weather looks pleasant. Feel free to explore the grounds. I can't wait until I sink my cock into your sweet, tight, hot, wet body again. You make my cock so damned hard. Daddy.' She left the note on his side of the bed, stretched and got up. 

It was later in the morning than she usually arose. Although she didn't have any of her own clothes in his bedroom, she was not about to help herself to anything of Lucius' to cover up in. She went wandering down the halls to her room, naked, with her hands covering herself a bit, feeling relieved to not have to deal with Lucius at the moment. More than one of the portraits of the Malfoy ancestors tried to chat her up. Abraxas was especially persistent, darting through the other frames, elbowing his own ancestors out of the way in an attempt to keep up with her. He had been a bit older than Lucius' age when he died, and his lust for a naked, lovely girl was undimmed with time. She found herself laughing, and knowing he couldn't harm her, finally relented and politely paused to let the very winded, extremely handsome, dead wizard stare at her and lavish her with compliments. Like Lucius, he had long, thick, pale blond hair that fell well past his shoulders. Abraxas' blue eyes were much darker, almost sapphire, and his chin was more squared off with a dimple in it. He was very charming with his requests to see more of her and she found she had something of an exhibitionistic streak which she hadn't been aware of, but which delighted him to have helped her discover. He was quite fascinated with her piercings, having never seen such things before, and insisted that she show him each and every one of them. His playful teasing, and relaxed manner put her at ease. However, when he started getting descriptive about the things he would enjoy doing with her if he wasn't dead, she excused herself and darted, blushing, into her room.

She showered a long time, and brushed her teeth three times in an effort to clear every hint of Scabior out of her mouth. She dressed very casually, knowing she was going to go outdoors, and found some fresh hot breakfast on the huge dining room table. She was glad the house elves had fixed oatmeal for her with all the things she liked in it. Unpleasant thoughts kept crowding in as she sat there alone. She tried to shove the experiences at The Basilisk's Eye out of her head and think of more pleasant things. Making a plan for the day helped focus her mind. If Lucius wasn't back by the time she got back from going outside, she would go explore the library. She had no guesses where those sorts of books might be. Would children's books be in a separate section? Would all the library books be sorted by topic? Alphabetical order by author? Alphabetical order by title? She would just have to go in and work to find them quickly in case someone got upset with her for looking at magical things. Did the library have fiction? -- she could use the alibi of looking for a story to read. Well, she would go wander around for about an hour and then come in and search the library. She pulled on some warm gloves and headed out.

Meanwhile, Scabior Floo’d himself into Narcissa’s bedroom. Narcissa had owled him she might be back from the meeting at Lucius’ barrister’s in the early afternoon, so he had chosen to pop over a bit early and see if she had come back so he could get laid before he started his afternoon shift. She was nowhere to be found in her suite. “Hominum Revelio.” No, there were no people in the manor at present. The house elves were around of course, but they had been told by Narcissa to not bother him. He decided to take a stroll and just let himself out the front door. He had done it before. As he went down the huge, sweeping staircase leading to the foyer, he admired the view out the mullioned windows and saw Luna off in the distance, walking away from the house. She looked dressed for the day with a jacket, a long pretty skirt, and a beret. Her golden hair gleamed in the afternoon sunshine.The thought occurred to him that it was a real shame that there she was, all young and lovely like that, but there was no one’s dick inside her. It was, in his perspective, an unfortunate situation which needed to be remedied and he knew he was the best man to fill the position, in whatever position he could pin her down in.

Scabior had enjoyed the time he spent working as a Snatcher, hunting people. He had spent his childhood in the Muggle world since his wizard father had ditched his Muggle mother and he had a rough childhood, learning to brawl. He had not forgotten the streetfighting ways of his youth and the knowledge often came in handy in his work as a Snatcher. Wizards did not expect to be punched or headbutted, which was sometimes more expedient than using a wand. The money as a Snatcher had been decent and since he was the leader of that little squad, he got first choice of any females to be used. Unfortunately, girls were not nearly as numerous as boys in the woods; they tended to hide in towns. Keeping bar at The Basilisk’s Eye was a better job at present though, both for the fact of the benefits and for the fact it was winter. The sharp cold had loosened its grip for the past two days and snow had started to melt. As he stood there, before heading out through the French doors of Malfoy Manor, he wrapped his scarf around his neck, taking in a faint whiff of the vanilla perfume that still lingered there and smiled in recollection. He had been able to enjoy the use of the Mudblood after Bellatrix had spent some time with her. Unfortunately, borrowing that particular Mudblood from Azkeban was now restricted to Death Eaters only, providing him with another incentive for advancement.

He could still run quickly and quietly of course, gaining ground easily as he headed towards Luna. He slowed and paced himself at a walk about thirty feet behind her. She was just ambling along, preoccupied, humming and at times singing to herself as if she was remembering a song, but not all the words. He watched as she wandered off the path, out onto the expanse of lawn, which was enchanted to stay green throughout the winter. He closed the distance at his normal walking pace until he was about twenty feet away. He decided to make his game a bit more of a challenge and not use magic unless he absolutely needed to. She stopped and bent down to look at something on the grass. A few sprinting steps of his caught her off-guard and he knocked her down.

He had rehearsed scenes like this in his mind repeatedly, and used them several times as a Snatcher, with achievement of his goals, so there was no fumbling or hesitation on his part. The scarf was tied in place, and the ends stuffed into her mouth. He pinched her nose shut as he pinned her arms down and she wiggled frantically. “Is that worse than being choked on by my dick?” She tried nodding. He released her nose and she took big lungfuls of air. “I’m going to let go of your arms. Don’t try and use them against me or try to remove your gag. Put your hands under your back.” He clenched his fist and held it near her face, pleased she was compliant enough that he did not have to try and hold his wand. He could see her pressing herself back against the frozen ground trying in vain to put distance between herself and him. Pinning her legs down with his legs, he unbuttoned her jacket, pleasantly surprised to find she wore nothing but his gifts underneath. “Ah, girl, you must’ve been thinking of me when you got dressed.” He flicked them with his finger, pleased to elicit winces and muffled squeaks from her. “You sound kinda cute when you do that.” He flicked them harder.

“Oh sweet girl, my dick is gonna fill your pussy this time. I heard from old Avery that you were as fresh as a four-year old when you got married less than two weeks ago, so you can't be all fucked out yet. I gotta say, you were fist-tight on just my two fingers last night. I barely got my second finger in! And you've been having old men like Snape and Lucius, no disrespect intended to my boss, but a younger man is much harder than an older one. You’ll get to feel what a fine young man feels like fucking hard inside you. Now don’t fight me. You’re gonna like what I can do for you. I’ll make those pussy rings jingle. We’ll have some fun together.” He reached down, pulled up the front of her skirt and tucked it down under the skirt’s waistband. He smiled down at her with enthusiasm and unbuttoned his fly.

Meanwhile, back in the manor, Draco had returned home. All the arguing at Crump's was giving him a headache. Wasn’t his barrister supposed to argue on his behalf without him having to sit and listen to every blasted word? He told them all to owl him if they needed him. 

Fortunately, Dwinty caught up to Draco as soon as he arrived. “Master, Master Draco, I think Mrs Luna is having trouble!” The house-elf was jumping up and down and pointing out the window, where Draco saw Scabior on top of Luna, pulling up her skirt. The scarf being used as a gag made him figure it was not anything consensual.

He Apparated from the landing of the stairs, arriving about ten feet away from the scene outside. Scabior had his dick in his hand and was ready to shove it in when suddenly he found himself blasted off his victim, landing roughly against a tree trunk which was left with a streak of blood from his ear as he slid down. As quickly as she could, Luna pulled off the gag, and was scrambling onto her feet.

Draco pointed his wand at Scabior. “Keep the hell off my wife you lowlife Doxy-sucker!” Draco’s eyes were blazing. He Accio’d Scabior’s wand.

Scabior was holding the side of his head as he sat and glared up at Draco. “I may be a ‘low-life Doxy-sucker’ as you say, but at least one Malfoy woman likes to ride my broomstick.”

“Yeah, I know your dick makes my mother happy, but this girl is my wife and she doesn’t want you.”

“Give me my wand back.”

“When I’m ready.”

Scabior's tone was contemptuous, “You sorry-assed little boy. Didn't even have the balls to kill an old wizard.”

“Crucio!”

Scabior collapsed on his side, clawing the ground and screaming at the top of his lungs. Luna drew back, feeling rather sick for a variety of reasons including her sudden understanding of what Lucius meant when he said he could make her hurt more than she’d ever dreamed he could. Draco let Scabior howl and writhe for a moment. He had the thought of wishing his aunt was there to see him; she would have been proud at how effective his curse was. She had always said that those kinds of curses had to be really meant; it was his best 'Cruciatus' ever.

"Finite Incantatum."

Draco walked over to Luna and gave her some help getting her skirt back in place and her jacket closed back up. He briefly checked out her piercings as he did so, deciding he liked what he saw. "Do you want to go back in the house with me, Luna?" 

She nodded anxiously, glancing back at Scabior who had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Oi! I want my wand back!"

"I'll owl it to The Basilisk's Eye. You'll get it sometime. Leave." 

Scabior strode away from them towards the gates, muttering imprecations which were useless without his wand. Draco and Luna watched him until they were sure he had departed as they slowly made their way back to the manor.


	33. Study Time

Luna leaned against Draco as the front doors of the home opened for them. He took her by the hand and led her into the drawing room where they both sat on a couch. Neither of them looked well. Draco looked as if he hadn't slept for a couple of days, and Luna was still shaking from her rough encounter with Scabior. Draco put his arms around her and just held her. She gently put her arms around him as if she were giving a friend a hug. "Thank you, Draco."

"What were you planning on doing the rest of the day?"

She hesitated just long enough in answering that he used Legiliamancy as he listened to her answer. "I was going to go in the library and see if I could find something to read."

"Mmm, you mean more along the lines of something to study?" He stared calmly into her gentle blue eyes. She nodded.

"Where are you staying tonight, Luna? Are you going back to Snape's?"

"Lucius told Severus I have to stay here awhile and I think Severus had a bunch of things to do anyway, so I guess I'll be here."

"I know my father won't let you sleep alone. Would you rather spend some of your time here with me? Sleep with me tonight?" He made it sound as innocent as possible, truth being he was aroused at thinking about her piercings and the erotic possibilities. If someone had told him six months previously that Luna would inspire him to have a hard-on, he would have dismissed the idea flat-out.

She gave a shy, grateful smile, "Yes, thank you. I would like that very much."

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Draco could see the expression shift swiftly on her face like a reflex, to one of dread. He draped an arm possessively over her shoulder, conjured a drink into his other hand from the sideboard, and sat back regally on the lambskin couch. He was still a Malfoy. Lucius came into the room, as expected by both occupants.

He did not acknowledge Draco. In a more-than-usual imperious tone, he spoke, "Luna, I'm done at Crump's for the day. It's time for you to come to my room." He smiled, and his tone became seductive, "I have plans for you this evening."

Draco spoke up. "She's not going anywhere with you. She's with me for awhile. Including tonight. All night."

"Luna!" Lucius' tone was sharp, angry. He turned his attention to his son who at the moment reminded him very much of himself when he was younger. Lucius' eyes narrowed in contempt and anger, "Who do you think you are to claim her time when I want her?"

“She’s my wife! I have a bloody right, by Merlin’s cock, to sleep with my own wife! We’re going to spend a few days together, get better aquainted. Thanks to family traditions, things didn’t get off on a very good foot for our marriage!” Draco’s tone was openly hostile. He and Lucius stared daggers at each other.

Luna nervously tugged on Draco’s hand. Lucius’ ice-blue eyes fixed on her, “You – I’ll deal with you later.” He pivoted and stalked off.

Draco looked at her with an eerie calmness. “Let’s go down to the library and get a few books. I’ll help you pick them out. I know you can’t have a wand, but I’m willing to show you some things.”

They wandered down the hallways, hand-in-hand. Draco headed to the far right corner in the back. There was a child-sized desk and wingback chair along with a bookcase roughly three-fourths the size of all the others. He reached down and grabbed five slender books. "These will get you started. Heck, we may as well take the second set too.” He grabbed five more. “Come on. Let’s go up to my room.”

Draco knew what he was doing was in violation of Ministry directives, but at this point he felt he did not have much to lose. He had decided he would talk with Minerva again and find out if there was somewhere he could hide, some sort of safe-house. He had made the choice to give Luna some information, not only about magic, but also information about how things really were as opposed to all the lies she had been told when she was made into a Squibmate. He doubted Snape had taught her anything, There were so many frustrating unknowns. The fact that the Dark Lord had not killed him yet made him nervous. He found it hard to believe that Snape had not already told Voldemort about the meeting with Minerva. Draco kept turning that possibility over in his mind. Was Snape going to attempt blackmail? Was he waiting for the most opportune time to share that information to somehow embarrass the Malfoys or expand his power? More things to contemplate and keep him awake at night.

Her soft voice piped up, "I don't think he would tell the Dark Lord."

Draco eyed her uncomfortably. "You don't know him. You don't know his history. I've known him my whole life. I've seen him do a lot of different really vile things as a Death Eater. I've seen him kill -- I'm talking about not in self-defense; it was cold murder of someone who trusted him. That old wizard had no way to defend himself and he was begging for his life when Snape murdered him." Draco paused, sick at the memory. "You only know him from being your Second. You're a pretty girl who is no threat to him, so he treats you nicely -- which I will admit is more than Father does." Draco shook his head in disgust. "So much has changed in the past two years. I just can't believe it."

Luna wondered how much of Draco's willingness to help her came from an actual desire to help, versus a wish to try and undermine Lucius. She also wondered what price Lucius would make her pay in retribution if neither Draco nor Severus were available to protect her. She didn't want to give that a lot of thought. It made her mouth dry and her head hurt.

It turned out the first set of books was about wizarding society, covering a good bit of history and common customs among pureblood families. Draco went through those with her, explaining what had changed recently, and that there was now a somewhat different societal pecking order, with the Death Eaters as the top tier, followed by Purebloods who were not Death Eaters, then Halfbloods. It was now law that anyone who was not at least a Halfblood could not receive a magical education. Only Halfbloods and Purebloods were allowed wands. It was now a custom, but not a law, that if you were not allowed a wand, then it was expected that you did not dress in robes. Squibmates existed as a distinct class. All personal valuables belonging to Mudbloods had come under the possession of those who captured them as a reward for doing so. Any of their valuables at Gringott's had been turned over to the Ministry. 

Draco also started talking to her about Hogwarts and what it had been like. The books had mentioned Hogwarts and the four Houses. He answered her questions about Ravenclaw as best he could. He described the classes, the teachers and Quidditch. Draco went on and filled in Luna about what he knew of her personal history, including the battle she participated in at the Ministry of Magic for the Prophecy which landed Lucius in Azkeban. She asked about each of the other students she had been with there. Harry, of course was dead; Granger was in Azkeban due to her blood status; Ron had been handed off to Crabbe's aunt; Ginny, Draco explained had been handed over to his uncle and aunt; and Neville had been chosen by Alecto Carrow who liked to alternate sex with Cruciatus practice. Draco also explained that Molly Weasley was Ron and Ginny's mother but he was unsure if her memory of her family had been tampered with or not.

Draco decided to share a bit more with her. "Do you remember when the Dark Lord came here? He spoke to Father, then he spoke to you.

She nodded. "He was interesting, very singular. I don't think he has any friends." She looked sad.

Draco shook his head, in amazement that she would express a thought with the Dark Lord and friendship in the same sentence. "Anyway, Mother said that when he was talking to Father, the Dark Lord said you were brave. That's not something he says of anyone very often. He sort of taunted my father with the fact of your bravery in the fight at the Ministry. I think at least a part of why my father is so brutal towards you is because you played a part in getting him sent to Azkeban. I know you don't remember any of that encounter, but clearly he does."

They sat in silence together, Draco becoming lost in his own thoughts. As she sat alongside him, Luna began to gain some sense of herself, and view some things from a clearer perspective. She was sitting there thinking about Lucius and her pregnancy, when her stomach growled loudly. They both looked at the grandfather clock in Draco's room. They had talked through lunchtime and it was now time for dinner. Draco tucked the second set of books away in his closet, and hand-in-hand, finding reassurance in each other, the young couple went down to dinner.

Narcissa was not at dinner but Lucius was.

He rose and bowed in Luna's direction. "How charming! The newlyweds have come to join the household patriarch at dinner." Lucius positively beamed at them as he sat back down. Both of them wondered what he was up to. Neither of them could recall ever seeing him smile like that before. It was a combination of superiority, glee and anticipation. Luna wanted to bolt from the room. She didn't have a good feeling about whatever it was going on in his mind. Someone was going to be hurt soon and she was sure it would be her, and possibly Draco.

Draco pulled out a chair for Luna and they sat at the far end of the table away from Lucius, never taking their eyes off him.

"Dear children, it crushes my heart with stones of sorrow to see you so far down the table from me. Do draw closer! I'm not predatory like my father was. You," he stared hard at Luna, "should thank your lucky stars that he died years ago -- dragon pox killed him. Indeed, if he had still been alive, he would have made his way to your room, hours before I did, on the night before your wedding. You would have been his dessert right after dinner. A sweet morsel indeed." He smiled languidly.

Lucius enjoyed watching their expressions as he continued, "Earlier today you were both seen going into the library. I took the liberty of discerning what books you had removed." A faint smile played on his mouth as he continued, "Draco, your actions could be construed as traitorous, to be showing books on magic to someone who is not allowed a wand."

Draco snapped at his father, "She hasn't looked at those. I showed her the set on Wizarding Culture. I've done nothing wrong and neither has she."

"Given the distance you feel you seem to need to stay away from me, I would conclude you either are fearful from a guilty conscience, or you are fearful that I would somehow do something inappropriate. As for not doing anything wrong, it would be up to the Ministry to render judgement on that account, that is, if such a matter were to reach their ears." He stared at Luna, "And then, whatever would become of you, little Squibslut, with your husband locked away in Azkeban? Hmm? I do believe you took a vow that said you would 'in your husband’s absence pledge unquestioning obedience to the Lord of the Manor?' I do like that 'unquestioning obedience part.' It has a pleasant ring of total submission to it, don't you agree?” 

Lucius paused and took a sip of wine, "If it will help you feel safer Draco, you can set your wand on the table for immediate use instead of having it up your sleeve. That way you can feel confident in protecting your juicy young wife from whatever dreadful thing you might think I would do here at the dinner table." With his foot, he nudged out the chair at his left-hand side and beckoned, "Come Luna, have a seat! Your cherished husband will be at your side to save you from whatever it is you both fear I would do." He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Draco and Luna eyed each other. She slowly shook her head, not willing to give any trust to Lucius. Draco grimaced and nodded and he rose and moved towards the head of the table, responding to a lifelong, deeply-ingrained habit of following his father's wishes. Luna stared at Lucius, who stared back in his best approximation of wide-eyed innocence, but not doing a very convincing job of it. Draco had moved up towards his father and was just standing there waiting for her. Against her instincts, out of a habit of politeness, she followed. Draco pulled out the chair closest to Lucius for Luna to sit on. She slowly sat down, her eyes never leaving Lucius who ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he smirked. Draco then reached out and grasped the back of the chair next to hers. There was a brief glow of blue, then both Draco and the chair disappeared, leaving Luna wide-eyed, and Lucius pleased. He spoke softly, "Oh dear! I had forgotten that chair was a Portkey." He gave a tiny twitch of a smile, tilting his head slightly to the side, and spoke again, "Best have some dinner. The night may grow long."

Her knuckles were white and her eyes showed her fear, as she reached over and gripped the arm of his chair. Her voice was shaky as she asked, "Where is he? Where did he go? Have you killed him?"

Lucius' tone was bored, "No, not at all. He was transported to one of the many dungeons I own where some people, who were expecting his arrival, will have Stunned and Disarmed him. He will have a comfortably furnished area, and be well-fed." He then asked sharply, "Did Draco send Scabior's wand back to him?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"We will just have to return it to him, won't we?" He smiled.


	34. Losing his Touch

Lucius continued to sit with Luna at the dining table, letting her fear build. “So you wanted to be disobedient and not have sex with me anymore.” His tone was as icy as his eyes. “I was going to put you in the Malfoy dungeons, but I've decided to put you in the back dungeon of The Basilisk’s Eye. There are three keys to your cell, one of which I will keep. The good news is that Scabior has decided to work seven evenings a week and he will have one of the keys to your cell. I find it helpful when my employees are so motivated that they volunteer to come in seven days a week, without an increase in their weekly salary. The bad news, from your likely point of view, is that there will be a weekly raffle for the third key to your dungeon with a one-hour time limit for each winner. Tickets will only be sold to Death Eaters. I've had a lot of interest in that event -- I spent this afternoon getting things coordinated. Many of them got to see you at your wedding reception, and the fact that the Averys are the Death Eater equivalent of the Daily Prophet, means that even Death Eaters on other continents are aware of you.”

Meanwhile, in Malfoy Manor, within the little hidden room filled with globes, Narcissa was watching and listening. Her first order of business was to find and free her son and get his wand back to him. She summoned her own house-elf, Mabbie. Dwinty was loyal to Lucius first and her, second, but Mabbie was her own from the Black family since her childhood, and Mabbie dearly adored Master Draco. Mabbie produced Draco and his wand within twelve minutes. Draco's jailers had been Stunned, disarmed, Obliviated and Imperio'd.

In the brief time in the dungeon, Draco had come to some decisions. When he had met with Minerva at the pub, she had let him know there was an object being sought which could help defeat Voldemort. The realization of Hufflepuff's Cup being a Horcrux had been deduced by Dumbledore, and the timing of it being handed off to a trusted ally, as Tom Riddle's Diary was to Lucius, pointed to it being handed off to Bellatrix who, it was guessed, would have secured it in the Black family vault at Gringott's to which both Bellatrix and Narcissa had access. Thus, it was believed by the remnants of the Order, that if access could be gained to that vault, the Cup could be found within. They acknowledged it was simply a best guess it would be there, but they had to start somewhere and the Black family vault was worth trying.The Order knew that neither Narcissa nor Bellatrix would hand over anything from the vault to any of them, but if Draco could be persuaded to assist the Order, he might get access to the vault via Narcissa. This last piece of treachery by his father had been the final piece of persuasion for Draco to change his alliance. He did not feel he was betraying his mother; he believed she would be better off without Voldemort being in power. This new order in the wizarding world did nothing to improve either her life or his, so far as he could see, so his conscience was clear.

Narcissa could tell that it wasn't Draco's first experience of being in the room with all the globes, but she had long suspected that he had figured out how to access it. After greeting his mother, he sat down, watching and intently listening as Lucius continued to speak to Luna.

"Tell me dear girl," purred Lucius, "did you and Draco think you could outwit me -- just do whatever you pleased? You should know Daddy better than that. Death Eaters have a saying, 'Old age and treachery will overcome youth and love'. Draco must have not learned that." 

Silence hung in the air as she stared down at her plate.

He continued, "The raffle for you will start tomorrow evening. As always, I am far too indulgent of you and I will give you a choice for your companionship tonight. You have your choice of the Averys, both Junior and Senior, or Scabior. You may make your decision while you finish your dinner."

She made no reply as she chewed on her salad, staring down desperately at the lettuce as if wishing she could see some advice among the curly greens, but alas, lettuce was not to be read like tea leaves. Draco had told her she was exceptionally smart and brave, but she didn't feel very much of either at the moment. She recalled Severus' warning about the Averys, and replied in a voice miserable enough to gladden Lucius' heart, "Daddy, I choose Sc-, Scabior." She bit her lip to not cry, and glared at Lucius who mocked her with his faked facial expression of distress.

"Scabior will be very pleased. He's had your mouth but I know he wants to fuck the rest of your holes. The Averys wouldn't have fucked you -- they have other, more exotic preferences. No doubt, someday you'll find out about those -- you might enjoy them -- but likely not. Right now my thought is that you are overly dressed to be at the dinner table with me. Stand up."

Luna stood, close enough for Lucius to turn his chair and undo the buttons on her jacket. He stood up and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor with one hand as he hiked the front of her skirt into her waistband with the other hand. He scooped her up, his fingers clenching her firm smooth butt cheeks, with her legs spread around him and carried her to the nearest wall, pinning her roughly against it, undoing his codpiece and shoving his hard-on against her moist heat. He hissed in her ear, "I don't appreciate that I am your third choice after Severus and my son. However, since neither of them are available for your choosing at this time, you should consider my cock to be the best option you have right now." He thrust brutally inside her, as she clung to him, crying out in pain from being shoved against the stone wall, terrified he would deliberately smack her head against the wall or drop her.

An aristocratic male voice, recognizable to all the inhabitants of the Manor, shouted from upstairs, "Lucius, what in the name of all that is Dark, are you doing to that girl?"

Lucius paused, frowned, rolled his eyes, and shouted back to the portrait upstairs, "Nothing you wouldn't do, Father!" He resumed his pounding of her.

"You should be able to seduce her by now, Lucius. She's quite easily persuaded I'm sure -- by the right wizard. After my first time with any girl, I never needed to use force again. If your daughter-in-law is resistant, you must be losing your touch! Didn't I teach you to behave better than what you're doing now?"

Luna didn't know whether to laugh, cry, throw up, or shout for help.

"Father, I'm busy. I will speak with you later. Other matters occupy me at the moment!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me in an angry tone, Lucius! It shames me that my own son cannot seduce that girl and has to resort to force and fear. She should be eagerly and gratefully awaiting your cock's entrance! She should be trying to charm your codpiece off! I was able to get her to be interested in flirtations with me this morning. Even my father and grandfather watched from other portraits! She then willingly displayed all her naked and most intimate charms to me. That ring in her peehole quite fascinates me -- have you seen it? Sweet Merlin! I am sure she would gladly do a lot more with me if only I were not dead. This was one morning in particular, I really hated being dead! Damned dragons!!"

Lucius made no reply to Abraxas at that point. Instead he paused and glared at Luna, impaled on his throbbing cock, shoving her hard against the wall and hissed at her, "You'd fuck my own father if you could, instead of me, wouldn't you?" Her silent glare was her only reply. Lucius continued with increasing anger to fuck her as hard as he could, while Luna buried her face in his neck, torn between a fit of giggles and shrieking from pain. The immediacy of the pain won out and she began sobbing. Lucius ignored his father's ongoing insults and took inspiration from Luna's sobs. As soon as Lucius came, he let her slide down the wall making sure she didn't just drop.

"Why are you so possessive of me?" Luna said choking back tears, "You don't love me!"

As a reply, Lucius laughed heartily and said, "Love and fucking don't much accompany each other in my world, you stupid child. There is only one woman I've bedded who I loved, and right now she and I are at odds over our disappointment of a son." 

As he turned around, he heard, "Imperio," spoken by Draco. Lucius pulled out a chair and sat down. Luna grabbed a napkin and wiped Lucius' wetness off as thoroughly as she could, before pulling her skirt into place and putting her jacket on, staring nervously at Lucius.

Narcissa came into the room after Draco. "I think it's time some things change," she said.


	35. A Wizard's Revenge

It was about five minutes after he had seated himself before he was able to stand up. The Manor was silent. Dwinty was staring at him.

“Oh Master Malfoy! You are back. I can tell the wicked spell is gone from you. I had hoped it would not last!”

“Where are they?”

“They is all gone, Sir. I think they went to Missus sister, Missy Bellatrix! They took Mabbie. Mabbie had rescued Master Draco and brought him back to Missus Narcissa.”

Lucius glared at Dwinty who understood it was time to shut up and go to another room to leave Master alone with his thoughts. Lucius could not remember when he had ever been angrier. He reflected that at least Draco was still intimidated by him, otherwise the Imperius Curse would have been much more effective, likely lasting weeks if not months, instead of minutes. 

Draco had clearly stepped over the line. Lucius reflected that perhaps it was time to push back -- firmly, but not brutally. He wanted to humiliate and humble Draco a bit, not crush him entirely. His son was a weak, rebellious, self-indulgent child to be disciplined, not an enemy to be destroyed. He summoned Dwinty. “Quill, parchment and owl, now!” A hasty note was sent to the Ministry urgently requesting investigation of an act of treasonous intent. He smiled as he tied the note to the owl’s leg. He knew Draco would not be convicted, but that did not matter. What did matter, was for Draco to be held by the authorities while the book incident would be investigated which would teach Draco a lesson and make Luna accessible. Galleons still greased the wheels at the Ministry, sometimes to speed things up – at other times to slow things down. No rotten little House-elf would breech the Ministry or Azkeban.

Lucius decided he would not bother going to Bellatrix’s. The Ministry officials would arrive soon at her home, and when Bellatrix understood that her nephew had possibly gone against the law set down by the Dark Lord, she might Crucio Draco some more before he was hauled away. It was a very Malfoy practice to manipulate others to do the dirty work. That left Luna and Narcissa to be dealt with. They had both taken Blood Vows at their weddings, which meant they could forcibly be returned by magical means. It was a matter of getting the Summoning Potion, adding three drops of his blood to it, and following all the subsequent steps to retrieve one of them, and then repeating the entire process for the second one. He had never used it before and it was kept in a vault that was accessible only to Malfoy males. That Muggle-loving, snooping, bloodtraitor Arthur Weasley and his colleagues had never succeeded in gaining entry, a fact Lucius was proud of and grateful for. 

Lucius hoped there would be enough potion to get both brides back. If not, he decided it would be more risky to leave Narcissa to plot at her sister’s. Besides, some time spent in the company of dear Bellatrix and Rodolphus might improve Luna’s attitude towards him. He knew they would do nothing to seriously harm Luna since Luna was pregnant, in contrast to how they were treating Ginny who was not yet expecting. He had the feeling that if Narcissa and Bellatrix were plotting with Draco, Luna would be excluded from the meeting which would leave her in the hands of Rodolphus. The thought that the little ungrateful bitch would have to spend time in the company of his insane sister-in-law's cadaverous, odiferous husband pleased him immensely. Lucius had to admit Rodolphus made his skin crawl, which was saying something.

Lucius recalled he felt grateful to Rodolphus when Rodolphus took an interest in Bellatrix. She had been interested in Lucius from the day the Sorting Hat pronounced him to be a Slytherin, despite his being three years younger than she. He wondered if Narcissa was ever aware of their intimacies which ended abruptly when Bellatrix and Rodolphus took a serious interest in each other in their fifth year, leaving him to freely pursue Narcissa who was being courted by one of her Rosier cousins.

Knowing his plan would not be furthered by delay, Lucius headed down the stairs to the dungeon hallway where the vault was located. He walked down the hall past the cells to the back and followed the bend in the walkway as the hall narrowed, torches lighting as he approached. He saw the barely perceptible mark on the wall. Just as he had done during the wedding, he put a small slice in his wrist, just enough to let drops of blood start forming. Lucius quickly pressed his wrist to the mark. The stone door began to move inward. The first two times he had been down here were when he was fourteen, and again when he was eighteen at the time of his wedding. His father had showed him the vault’s contents, speaking in generalities about the contents the first time. On the second time, Abraxas had Lucius open the vault, and then gave him very detailed information about each of the numerous items therein. Potions, Dark Objects of the sort one could readily find at Borgin and Burke’s, bars of precious metals, and jewels were the bulk of the items, but there were other, more exotic objects within. 

This time, he was looking for the Summoning Potion. The Potions cabinet door swung open as he approached. The stoppered bottles of various sizes were neatly labelled and arranged in alphabetical order. Lucius picked up the bottle he sought and held it up to the light. The ring of the top of the fluid barely skimmed the bottom of the deep green bottle. He swore in frustration; there was likely barely enough for one spellcasting. Only Severus might have more on hand – few other pureblood families had wedding ceremonies where the new family addition was bound and could be Summoned, so there was scarce need for the Summoning Potion in the general Wizarding community. Doing the Summoning ritual was a very delicate process, much more so than Apparating, with a far higher risk of splinching. The handwritten grimoire of Malfoy-created spells, potions and other magic was gently removed from its place alongside the bottles and he turned the parchment pages until he found what he was looking for. The writing was all in code, passed down from father to son. Lucius recalled that he had balked at the lessons with his father, but was now thankful that Abraxas had forced him to learn every bit of it and recall it with clarity. He had no trouble deciphering the symbols and glyphs even though he had not perused that tome in more than twenty years. Lucius had never done a Summoning before, nor seen it done, so he would proceed with the process slowly and meticulously. He hoped he would not have to consult any of the portraits for guidance, or St. Mungo's for repair of a splinched witch. He would keep the Blood-Restoring Potion and Dittany close at hand.

After exiting the vault and returning upstairs with bottles and grimoire in hand, he sent an owl to Severus with an urgent demand for the potion. Then, he retired to his study and was getting ready to Summon Narcissa, when a Ministry owl arrived, delivering the message that Draco had been picked up and had been taken to the Ministry for questioning – further updates would follow. He began to set out the items he needed for the Summoning.

 

At the home of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Luna had been shown to a small room with a couch and told to stay there. The walls were black, the floor was black, the furniture was black. Luna was the only bright splash of color in the room. She sat quietly, nervously alternating checking to make sure the buttons on her jacket were buttoned, with playing with her hair. Mabbie was available if she needed anything. Luna had met Bellatrix and Rodolphus and felt tremendously uncomfortable with both of them. Bellatrix had looked her up and down suspiciously. Rodolphus took longer, staring at her appraisingly and commented to his wife, “I like the looks of this one better than the one you picked.” 

She had been sitting there, alone with her anxious thoughts for about fifteen minutes, when she heard Draco shouting and Narcissa screaming in anger. She did not dare to leave the room, but she did stand in the doorway and watch as the Stunned body of her husband was floated out the front door, accompanied by three uniformed wizards. Narcissa was hysterical but suddenly vanished mid-sentence, leaving Luna staring wide-eyed at Mabbie who exclaimed, “I must go find Mistress Narcissa!” and disappeared.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix conferred quietly in the hall, looking towards her, so she ducked back in the room and sat down. The room did not have a fireplace. She wanted desperately to be with Severus. If there had been a way to Floo out, she would have left. Footsteps were coming down the hall then stopped. Luna could hear whispering in angry tones but could not make out what was being said. Finally, the dark couple entered. Bellatrix spoke, “Narcissa and Draco told us some of what Lucius has been doing to you. The Dark Lord had spoken to Lucius about how to treat you and it is clear that Lucius has not been following what the Dark Lord wishes. However, just to be sure we have our facts straight, I am going to communicate with the Dark Lord. I am going to ask him to come here to talk with you.” 

She left the room and Rodolphus sat down alongside her, his thigh against Luna’s. He put his arm around her. His face was skeletal, with yellowed skin draped over bone, and sunken eyes. He smelled like old blood, not yet dried, but somehow starting to rot. Luna had a sudden image of a naked, bleeding redhaired girl, screaming and sobbing crazily in pain, and felt nauseous. She doubled over, hands across her mouth as her undigested dinner came up. Rodolphus was quick with a “Scourgify” with his wand hand as his other slid around under her arm and grasped her breast through her jacket. “I heard you were pierced,” he panted in her ear. “Let’s see what your tits looks like.” A flick of his wand undid her jacket and his bony, pale fingers peeled it open on both sides. He stared and smiled down at her, “Do you like having your sweet tits tortured like that?” Somehow the fact he was speaking in a whisper made it feel even more creepy to Luna who tried to pull away.

She turned her head, trying to get away from the stench, “No.”

“They look like they like it. I've heard it makes your cunt wet all the time,” he murmured hoarsely as he pulled her closer against him. "I need to see. I heard you're pierced there too."

Luna tried to pull away, but the Imperio curse stopped her. She pulled up her skirt, draped a leg over Rodolphus's lap and lay back, thrusting her hips toward him, angling to provide the best possible view. He ran his fingertips over her, spreading her open. Bellatrix came back in and stared at Luna. “Do you think we should get our slut done?” Rodolphus asked, gesturing at Luna’s piercings. Bellatrix smiled crookedly, stepping closer to stare, and nodded as she watched her husband's hands roam over and into Luna's helpless pink wetness. Both Death Eaters laughed as Luna squirmed and moaned from being pinched and probed.

The sound of the front door banging open caused all three to jump. Rodolphus removed his Imperio, covered Luna back up in a hurry and stood up just in time for Lord Voldemort’s entrance. The Dark Lord was irritated and cut off Bellatrix when she tried to speak to him. Without introductions or words of explanation, he went into Luna’s mind, pulling up memories of Scabior, Lucius and Draco. Without speaking he turned around and left.

"Please, Lady Bellatrix," Luna was doing her best to be as polite as possible, "May I go to Severus Snape? He's my Second."

Rodolphus looked disappointed. Nonetheless, what Luna was asking for was part of a Pureblood, time-honored tradition and the couple knew that such traditions were to be honored, not ignored. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose distainfully at the mention of the headmaster's name, looked coolly at the girl, then shrugged and waved at her to follow down the hall to the dining room where there was a large fireplace with a pot of Floo powder. Bellatrix spoke sarcastically, "If you know how to do it, then you are free to go to him as far as I am concerned. In fact, let me leave the room before you go. That way if Lucius asks, I can tell him I don't know." She gave an unpleasant smile to Luna before leaving.

Luna gratefully took a handful of the powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw it down, and spoke, "Severus Snape's home." She swirled away.


	36. The Most Esteemed Visitor Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so brief. I'm working on the next two which are more like my usual output.

As Lucius disarmed his successfully-Summoned, unsplinched wife, they heard their front door slam open. They both knew who that could only be. Lucius begrudgingly tossed Narcissa's wand back to her and they both grimly nodded at each other in silent acknowledgement that their personal matter was set aside for the moment and together they would find out what the Dark Lord had come to the Manor about. Lord Voldemort strode in, robes flowing and billowing, like clouds in a violently windy thunderstorm, not saying a word as he headed to the study, and they followed behind. He entered and seated himself as he had before, in Lucius’s chair. Extending a slender finger, he waved Lucius back out into the hall, shutting the door firmly. He quizzed Narcissa about what she had heard Millicent say – had she heard Millicent tell Luna anything to make Luna aware that her father was alive? Narcissa had. He also asked about Draco, Luna and Lucius, but she knew relatively little of that tangled mess. She had only heard rumors of what had happened at The Basilisk's Eye; neither Lucius nor Scabior had spoken to her about what took place. Voldemort needed no further information from her. “You may go. Send Lucius in.”

Once again, Lucius stood uncomfortably in front of the Dark Lord who stared at him unpleasantly. The Dark Lord waited silently, long enough until he could see a light sheen of sweat on Lucius' aristocratic brow. Finally Voldemort spoke. “Tell me Lucius, in our Pureblood society and within the circle of Death Eaters, are you hoping to rise further in my esteem?”

“Yes, my Lord, I always work towards becoming better, hoping my efforts do not go unnoticed by yourself.”

“And just how do you see yourself managing to do this work of becoming better?”

“I advance myself through successfully fighting those who oppose your will, my Lord.”

Voldemort’s voice was soft and tinged with sarcasm. “Wrong Lucius. You advance yourself in our society and as a Death Eater through my good graces. Despite being deprived of their magic, these Obliviated Purebloods are your brethren and I hope that someday they will prove themselves worthy, one by one, to have their magical rights restored, as well as their wands, and become fully-functioning members of our Pureblood society. That hope extends to your Squibmate as well. I had told you at my last visit here that you were to treat her with more respect, as a gift. I can overlook some things -- but The Dark Revel and the things that were done, as well as that recent display in your bar, offering her to your barkeep, who is not even a Death Eater, and is only a halfblood, is outside the bounds of respect to a Pureblood! It gave him the impression that he could use her as he wished." A thin smile teased at the lipless mouth, "I am pleased to say she escaped him when he tried to rape her very recently out on your grounds. I can see from your mind that you were not even aware of that incident. Scabior was not high on my list for prospective Death Eaters, but his demonstrated poor judgement has taken him off the list entirely for the time being -- you can let him know that and you are welcome to provide him with a lesson on what happens to a Halfblood who would forcibly violate a Pureblood female to whom they have no claim. I am also aware you had The Ministry pick up Draco on false charges. In looking in Luna's mind, I know she did not see any books on magic, so I have directed The Ministry to release him. Now, to top off everything, I hear rumor of a raffle for the use of the girl.”

“Yes, My Lord. I can see that I have substantially erred in my judgement and choices.” Lucius’ posture became stiffer and his face more neutral, as he sought to keep control of his body language and facial expression. 

“I feel I must give you a reminder of my instruction to you, since last time, my mere words made little if any impression upon you.”

“My Lord, I shall not….”

The pale, slender fingers held the wand firmly, as the lipless mouth formed the cruel word, “Crucio.”

Narcissa could hear Lucius’ screams from the foyer where she was sitting, waiting for the Dark Lord to leave. She began a slow silent count of time which would give an indication as to how angry the Dark Lord was. She had reached two hundred eighty-one when the screams stopped. She hoped Millicent would get far more than Lucius. Lord Voldemort came silently down the hall, paused and said, “I will take Bellatrix when I visit the Bulstrodes.” He gave her a thin smile as she curtseyed deeply and gave profuse thanks. The front door opened, then closed gently behind him. 

She scrambled down the hall to check on Lucius, shouting for Dwinty to meet her in the study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was frankly inspired for this chapter by the scene in the movie, "The Patriot" where Jason Isaacs' character, Colonel WIlliam Tavington, gets chewed out by his boss. Not a penny is being made from this. I own no original characters and have only the greatest admiration for the authors and scriptwriters.


	37. Hogwarts

Luna stepped out of Severus’ fireplace and stared around in disbelief. She was in a room she had never seen before. She looked around more. It was a bedroom, masculine in tone, heavily decorated with green and silver which reminded her greatly of Lucius’ bedroom. However, here the walls were stone, as were the floors. The Manor had marble floors throughout, nothing as plain as stone, even in the dungeons that Lucius had shown her. She was getting weak, achy and nauseous, so she sat down on the floor. She tried to recall what Severus had told her to say to Floo to his childhood home. She had been in such a hurry to leave the LeStranges and get to Severus that she must have said the wrong thing. She was feeling worse by the moment and tried to overcome her sensations of illness with logic. No one was harming her, there were no immediate threats to her safety or well-being. These feelings had been imposed on her by others, they were not a real part of her. She put her feet and hands flat on the floor and took long steady breaths, trying to fight down the panic and sensation of pain that threatened to erupt. 

There were four doors, one of which opened and Severus came in. He stopped abruptly with a surprised look when he saw her, quickly shut the door behind him and knelt down beside her. “What happened? How did you end up here? – don’t answer, I’m going to get you something first.” She was gasping for breath, moaning in pain, a fearful look in her eyes. He rose quickly, went to an ebony cabinet with an intricate silver inlay of serpents, opened the door, pulled out a drawer and seized a half pint bottle and a palm-sized tin, both of which he opened as he approached her. Her eyes were glassy and she was doubled over, vomiting, obviously in increasing pain. He sat down beside her, dipped fingers of both hands into the ointment and reached under her waterfall of hair. He began massaging the sides of her neck using firm, steady strokes until her skin had absorbed the medication. Her heaves slowed, then stopped, and the pain did not escalate but it was still affecting her. He used Scourgify to remove the bile that had come up. Vomiting was never attractive. He sat and watched her. Her pain-filled moaning was making him hard. He shook his head to get out of the fantasy he drifted into for a moment. This was not the time or place to tear off her clothes and fuck her hard on the cold, stone floor. He showed the bottle to Luna. “Take one mouthful and swallow.” He gently steadied her head with his fingers under her jaw and held the bottle to her lips.

She did so, and after a moment or two -- although it felt very long for her, and very quick for him -- he could tell her pain was backing off and she felt somewhat better. She spoke weakly and looked at him through half-opened eyes. “What is that?”

“Something I made for myself to take whenever the Dark Lord decides I have displeased him and he uses the Cruciatus Curse on me. I’ve never shared it with anyone else. With what was done to you when they took away your magic and wiped out your memories on pain of Cruciatus, you should be curled up on the floor screaming your heart out in agony at being here in Hogwarts, instead of sitting here able to talk, although you obviously don’t feel your best. Here, take another swallow.” He held the bottle again as she drank from it. He stared at her in concentration as she did, then he got up and sat on the bed, watching her color become more normal. “Speaking of potions, I just received a most urgent owl from Lucius demanding I create some Summoning Potion for him. I can guess who he must be wishing to Summon back to the Manor.” Snape smirked, then grew serious. “Where did you come in from?”

“Bellatrix and her husband.” Luna went on to describe dinner with Lucius, the arrival of Narcissa and Draco, the time spent with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, omitting most of the details. 

“No wonder you lost your concentration and ended up here." 

"Severus, by any chance is Rodolphus related to the Averys? I'm just curious."

"The LeStranges and Averys are all interbred with each other. Junior and Rodolphus are actually half-brothers, so if you picked up some similarities, you're correct. Avery Senior was the Second of Bellatrix's mother-in-law and got her pregnant. Bellatrix wanted Lucius to choose Rodolphus as the guest at your wedding, but Lucius told me he personally couldn't stomach the idea."

"I'm very, very glad he didn't. I would've ended up choosing Lucius."

Severus smiled as he spoke, "You really did shock Lucius by choosing me, you know. You caught me off-guard too. You're the first girl to ever pick me to bed in preference to Lucius. He was betting his streak would remain unbroken. That's a big portion of why he's so angry with you."

Luna nodded. "That's actually something he mentioned when he was banging me against the wall and Abraxas was yelling at him. Lucius indicated he was angry that I preferred you and Draco to him. Then when his father got into the conversation, such as it was, Lucius got even more angry that I would prefer to bed his father --if his father was alive, of course -- to him."

Snape laughed out loud, more than Luna had ever heard him laugh. "Oh Merlin! Lucius and Abraxas used to fight over girls all the time. It was highly competitive, almost like they were brothers instead of father and son, so to still have it carry on, must really eat at Lucius. He would have thought it was done when Abraxas died, but no, Abraxas has kept the competition going! Abraxas still tries to chat up Narcissa, but only when Lucius is around -- does it strictly to annoy Lucius. You can bet whenever you return to the Manor, Abraxas will give you no rest. He'll have some innocuous picture with a permanent sticking charm hung in your room, something scenic that he can sneak into when he thinks you won't notice." Severus added with a hint of drama in his voice, "Beware of scenery with large shrubbery."

Luna giggled, "Thank you for the warning Severus. I'm glad we are going to your house."

Severus' tone grew serious. "I’m going to owl Lucius about that Summoning potion while you sit and finish recovering. I also have a second message to send.” Snape summoned a house-elf who brought two owls to him. The house-elf looked curiously at Luna but remained silent. Snape dismissed the house-elf with a wave of his hand as he finished the first note -- an impolite two-word reply -- and tied it to the bird’s leg. He rose from his desk and opened a window, sending the owl out into the night. 

His second message went to the Dark Lord, letting him know Luna had come to him and requesting she be allowed to stay at his Muggle house rather than having to send her back to Malfoy Manor. Severus explained to Luna that only the Dark Lord could override the demands her vows placed on her, even temporarily, so unfortunately his permission must be granted.

“We will go back to my house for the rest of the night.”

 

In the Ministry of Magic, Draco brushed himself off. He had not been taken to Azkeban, but had spent his time in a dusty holding cell within the Ministry. Upon being released with profuse apologies, he Floo’d to Hogsmeade and sent an owl to Minerva. She responded swiftly. Within an hour they met up on the grounds of Hogwarts near the Forbidden Forest. It was already dark, but Draco was too nervous about being seen somewhere in public with her, so the edge of the forest was the safest place.

“Ah, Draco! What’s going on? I’ve heard many things but it’s all rumor.”

“My father had me arrested on the false charges of showing books on magic to Luna. I’ll tell you Professor, she doesn’t need any books. She was attacked by Scabior and before I could cast a spell, she had thrown him off her, hard up against a tree! No wand, no words, just her will! The really peculiar thing is that I don't think she knows she did it. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I have decided to help you. I’m not going to tell my mother of course, as I’m not sure she wouldn’t change her mind at some point. I will find a way to get into the Black family vault though and get that cup. I want this mess over with. I want the Dark Lord done – I’ve always been told he’s immortal but if you know a weak spot, and I can help target that, I will do what I can to help you.” He looked grim.

“Thank you Draco. You know for now, Luna is with Severus to keep her away from Lucius.”

“Father will get her back. There’s a spell he can do because of the vows she took at our wedding that Summons her back from wherever she is. He Summoned Mother back. He's lucky he didn't splinch her.”

Minerva’s eyes twinkled, “That spell needs a potion and I heard from a certain former Potions Master that Lucius is out of that potion.”

Draco smirked, “Headmaster must be a very busy man; he can’t just drop everything and whip up something at my father’s beck and call, can he now?”

She smiled back, “No I’m afraid he can’t.” She paused, “By the way, Molly Weasley is with Luna, so she will be well-tended in Severus’ absence as he still has his duties as Headmaster. Severus wants them to stay at his place, but I’m sure arrangements could be made if you want to spend some time alone with her.”

Draco nodded somberly. “Thank you. It’s good to know she’s okay. I’ll probably just go over to Pansy’s though for the time being. I’m safe from my father over there.” He noted the look of ill-hidden disappointment sweep over the old witch’s face and felt slightly irritated. Shit, nobody’s happy, he thought. “Good-night, Minerva.”

“Good-night, Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and interest in my story! I have outlined a bunch more chapters and the story just seems to keep writing itself as it rolls along. I'm glad so many people are enjoying it. I hope to keep posting a new chapter about every 3 days for quite awhile. Thanks again!!


	38. Moving Along

Good to his word to Minerva, Draco owled his mother the next day, just past dawn. Narcissa was glad to get a message from Draco, letting her know he had been released, was at Pansy's, and was alright. His note read in part, “Mother, I know you’ve told me a good bit about the Black family heritage, but I was wondering if I may have some token from the family vault. Nothing of particular value, but something that would serve as a memento, a keepsake. It seems like everything gets overshadowed by the Malfoy influence and legacy, when the Blacks have their own heritage which is fading away since your parents had no sons and I’m the only male of my generation. I don’t want that to be lost or forgotten. I’d rather have something now to admire and enjoy instead of letting everything absolutely languish. Does Aunt Bellatrix have to be involved in this? I’d like you and I to go to the vault and select something, or even you and I with Luna. I hope you’ll consider my request.” 

Yes, she thought, it was time her lineage was acknowledged. She owed that to her son, and to her parents and other ancestors as well. She was glad Draco was taking an interest in the Blacks. From the day he was born it was always Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Draco was the only direct male heir left in the Black family. As far as she knew there was nothing of special significance to Bellatrix in the vault. She and Bella had taken those things they especially wanted when their mother died, shortly after their father passed. Certainly, Narcissa thought, Bellatrix wouldn’t mind something going to Draco when she already had passed on taking it. If Bellatrix outlived Rodolphus, her share of the Black fortune would go to either Narcissa or Draco, so it would all likely go to Draco someday anyway. Even if Rodolphus outlived Bellatrix, it was expected that he would give half of Bella's estate to the nearest Black relative, instead of keeping it all for himself. It was the courteous custom of one Pureblood family to another to do that. Now, the only question was allowing Luna to come along or not. Narcissa would think that part of Draco’s request over for a day and let him know. She would send him an owl now, with another to follow tomorrow on her decision, with the trip to Gringott's soon after, possibly that afternoon.

 

That same morning as Narcissa was reading the message from Draco, Severus woke up next to Luna in his bed. They had stayed up late talking after they returned from Hogwarts. He had made sure she had some dinner, and that her clothes would get cleaned by the Hogwarts house-elves and Flooed to his house in the morning. He was pleased she seemed to enjoy the clothes she had picked out at Madame Malkins. 

The familiar sound of tapping on the window prodded him into getting out of bed. The Howler from Lucius was lengthy, but it wasn’t the first one Snape had ever received from him. It swore and threatened and shouted at Severus, describing him in most unflattering terms. It also woke up Luna who clutched the covers around her as the antagonistic missive finally zipped over to her, hovering menacingly, and snarled, “I will have you back here, either sooner or later,” before exploding in a shower of red confetti over the bed. Severus cleared the scraps with a wave of his wand and turned around to close the window, finding another owl, which flew in and landed politely next to Luna, extending its leg. 

She removed the note and the owl exited, Snape closing the window firmly behind it. The note was from St Mungo’s, telling her that Molly Weasley was ready to assume her duties as Luna’s BirthWitch. Luna shared the news with Severus who looked thoughtful as he weighed the possibilities. For the time being it seemed that Luna was not going to have to return to Malfoy Manor, but he wasn’t certain about letting Luna and Molly stay unattended in his house. Hogwarts was not practical for several reasons. He finally decided to make some of the rooms in his house inaccessible to them, and have them live in the rest of the rooms. Meals and laundry could be done by Hogwarts’ house-elves, sending things back and forth via Floo. He sent a note to Hogwarts telling Minerva to have Glistie be the house-elf to provide care for Luna and Molly.

He informed Luna about the living arrangement. She was excited and happy of course. Severus then sent owls to St Mungo’s with specific instructions on how to send Molly, and a message to the Dark Lord with an update. Luna was staying with him as long as the Dark Lord allowed, but he knew he needed to keep Voldemort apprised of everything affecting Luna.

A MediWitch’s head popped into the fireplace, checking to see if it was a convenient time to send Molly. Severus said to send her along. As they were speaking, Luna had gotten out of bed, and finding the clothes Severus had purchased for her in the closet, got herself dressed. Only moments later, one rather discombobulated Molly Weasley stepped into the room. It was the first time in her memory that she had Floo'd. She wore a bright, multicolored crocheted jacket over a simple blouse, and a maxi length broomstick skirt. She clutched two suitcases which she set down and smiled hopefully. Pleasant introductions were made all the way around as Severus realized Molly had no recollection of either him or Luna.

“So, Severus, are you the father-to-be?” The question was put cheerfully with the unspoken anticipation of offering congratulations.

“Possibly. The other possibilities are Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. Draco is her husband, but I am currently watching out for her. Both Draco and Lucius are aware that you are her BirthWitch and they will accord you the respect that goes with your position.”

"Are Draco and Lucius brothers?"

"No, Draco is Lucius' son. He is a bit older than Luna, by a year. Lucius is half a dozen years older than myself."

The expression on her face was mildly confused. “So the three of you gentlemen are Purebloods and have some sort of an arrangement to -- share her?”

“We are all Death Eaters. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. The Malfoys are independently wealthy.” Snape decided to change the topic as he could see she was flatly confused and he had no desire to delve into the intricacies of the Malfoys, their wedding traditions, and the more likely versus less likely possibilities of paternity. It was simply enough that she understood they were all Death Eaters and as such could mostly do as they pleased within the bounds of what the Dark Lord permitted; social conventions were for other wizards and witches. “You and Luna will be residing here at present. At some point, you and Luna might be at Malfoy Manor, but I would not anticipate that in the near future. Do you know how to use owls?”

Her expression brightened up. “Yes, they showed us that so we can contact St Mungo’s in the event something more complex than we can handle comes up.”

“How about your use of potions?”

“They supplied us with a basic selection for common ailments in pregnant Squibmates.”

“Good. Let’s get you settled in here.”

With a sweep of his wand, her bags arose and trailed him as he led her to a bedroom down the hall to get settled in.

Lucius had been in bad shape after being Crucio’d by the Dark Lord, both physically and emotionally. It had been a long time since he had been disciplined in that manner. As an outlet for his frustrations, he went to Azkaban in person and picked up the Mudblood. Rowle was supposed to get her, but for an offer in the right amount of galleons, Rowle was willing to relinquish his reservation time to Lucius. Three consecutive days was the maximum allowed per reservation request. Lucius knew he would borrow her again; he could bribe someone else for their scheduled days or call in favors, depending who was next on the list, so he could be as leisurely as he wished for an indefinite period of time.

Lucius was nothing less than brutal towards her that night in his fury and frustration after the torture he had received from Voldemort. The three days he had to start with would give him time to repeatedly use her and intermittently allow the house-elves time to pour SkeleGrow, Blood Replenishing potion, and whatever else was needed down her throat. He made scant use of magic with her, using it mostly to secure her. Using magic didn't give him enough satisfaction and he freely made use of Muggle methodologies of torture. The brutality was all his own and it recalled good times spent with his father at the Averys with various Muggle girls who had found themselves in helpless positions for extended periods before dying. The splatter of her blood on his boots and codpiece only added to their sheen, and thereby, his prestige.

He could see why this particular piece of cuntflesh was borrowed so regularly. Her knowledge of creating magic had been removed, but her recollection of people and events was entirely intact. The look on her face when he showed up at Azkaban to collect her was priceless in its horror. Her initial terror of him was absolutely enticing for him and he couldn't recall when he had been more eager to use a girl who wasn't a Pureblood. Perhaps she thought he had died. Certainly, she obviously wished he had.

She still managed to show a bit of the famous Gryffindor courage at times when he got her to the Manor and she realized he wasn't going to kill her, but instead use her and patch her back up as all the others had done. Her contempt for him still burned as brightly as it had at Flourish and Blotts in her second year. They both recalled that encounter -- she remembered him for his arrogance. He remembered her for her arrogance, "Fear of a name, blah, blah, blah..." At that time he had wished he could give her just a moment of Cruciatus to sort her out, but those restrictive laws had been in place. Her courage was still as much a part of her as her bushy brown hair and he let her run her mouth as she wished. Mostly, she remained silent, glaring at him as if her incandescently hate-filled stares could ward him off from doing the damage they both knew he would meticulously inflict. She didn't like the fact that there was a fireplace with a steady fire going inside the spacious cell he held her in. He smiled; he knew the fire made her nervous. Perhaps she had heard from someone who borrowed her, about Luna's wedding reception. All in good time, he thought silently.

When he had seen her at the Dark Revel, in the cell next to Luna's, with the Weasley girl and the LeStranges and Avery's, the Mudblood had been blindfolded. She had probably recognized his voice but the events of the night were so distressing that she likely forgot he was there. He made sure in their first few hours together at the Manor that she would never forget him. And yet, there were hours, days, possibly weeks ahead for him to make memories with her. He would be part of her nightmares for as long as she lived. He'd guarantee it. 


	39. Heart's Thoughts

It was early the next morning when Severus felt Luna stirring next to him. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head. Her back was turned to him, she was making little jerking movements and he heard the sound of a tiny sniffle that she obviously didn’t want heard as her hand went to her mouth and pressed against it hard. In a swift movement, he straddled her, turning her onto her back. Her eyes and the tip of her nose were red and she choked back a sob, looking at him with a mix of sorrow and surprise.

His voice was rich as velvet, but his tone was firm, “Luna, tell me what’s wrong. I can’t try and make anything better if you don’t tell me what’s upsetting you so much.”

She didn’t look at him, pressing her lips together and slowly shaking her head miserably.

“Luna, tell me. Even if I can’t fix it you might at least feel better to speak about it.”

She looked up. “You’ll think I’m stupid. It’s a silly thing I’d guess.”

His voice gained a slightly irritated tone. “Don’t tell me what my opinions about something would be. Just tell me what’s bothering you so much that it sets you to tears.”

She swallowed, “It was a dream or maybe a memory of something that came in my sleep, I’m not sure which. I was at a party, like a Christmas party, with a nice boy. He had black hair and green eyes. He wasn’t my boyfriend though, just a friend. You were at the party too, so was Draco, but it wasn’t like it was a Death Eater party, nothing like a Dark Revel. The decorations were all very lovely, with red lanterns and other festive things. There were lots of other people too. Some short, fat man with a big mustache threw his arm around you and it caught you by surprise. The look on your face was quite odd. I think it was supposed to be at Hogwarts. Anyway, the dream changed and I had left the party and I was standing in a long, dim hallway, looking up at a clump of mistletoe but there was no one to kiss. I was all alone. And I woke up and I realized I never had a boyfriend. Ever. Draco was the first boy who kissed me, then Lucius kissed me before he forced himself on me. Then I got married. It's all been quite strange. I’ve never been in love with anyone who loved me back and it just hurts to know that.”

Severus nodded thoughtfully and rolled over onto his back, pulling her over onto him. He gently turned her face to his, and looked her in the eyes. “Luna, one thing I have learned in life is that you never know what will happen next, so don’t despair that everything will stay the same, especially in this society.”

She put her hands on his shoulders as her breasts rested comfortably against his chest, her hair cascading around both of them. “Maybe I’m not supposed to have love. Maybe my life has a different reason. Maybe I’m just supposed to breed, then die, like a Snertwot. That's what their fate is.” She looked and sounded morose.

Severus sighed, deciding to not ask about Snertwots, which he was sure didn't exist. He looked up at her and rolled back over on her, running his hands into her hair and gently, slowly kissing her. He knew she had described a bit of Slughorn’s Chistmas party. He didn’t love her, but his feelings for her had kept growing stronger. He didn’t want to think where that might lead. Too many unknowns lay ahead. 

"Severus, I just at least want to belong with someone."

He studied her eyes. Was she not quite telling the truth because she couldn't bring herself to say it, or because she didn't really quite know what she wanted? Only one way to find out. He spoke slowly, with deliberation, "Belong with someone, or to someone?"

He watched her carefully as she gathered her thoughts. "I'd like both." She looked distressed, blushing faintly, and he found her shyness and vulnerability erotic.

Still, reality had to be acknowledged, "Right now Luna, you belong to the Ancient and Most Pure House of Malfoy. The only way that can ever be altered is by the Dark Lord. You are currently allowed to be with me by his good graces and the only reason he has granted me that favor is that I am his most trusted advisor. There may be a change for you in another eight months or so, after you give birth, but there will be no altering what you belong to before then, and for me to request it would simply irritate him and accomplish nothing. I know you are in a hurry to get on with having your life the way you want it to be." He smiled gently down at her, kissing her slowly again, then spoke, "For now, wishes will have to suffice." He could sense her silently pleading to tell her what he felt, so she could hear him say he wanted her to belong with him, and crucially that he wanted her to belong to him. His tone changed, “Come on Luna. Let’s get up. There are some things to do today. This afternoon, when we come back, we will return to bed.” 

In response, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Molly was left behind with plenty of books, food, and her crocheting. Glistie would check in every hour to see if she wanted anything. Severus and Luna met up with Draco and Narcissa in front of Gringott’s at the agreed-on time. Luna was excited to be going there with Draco and his mother. It allowed her feel as if she belonged, that she was part of a family. Even though she knew it wasn't exactly true, it was close enough that she could pretend. While Severus and Narcissa caught up on each other’s news, Draco told Luna about Gringott’s and about their vaults. Severus told them he would be back at the same place in an hour, as he was going to go purchase potions ingredients. He was of course, very aware that the cup they would hopefully emerge with would be a Horcrux, and he didn’t want it falling into the wrong hands. He knew the plan was that Minerva had arranged to meet with Draco, Transfigure another cup into an exact copy of the Hufflepuff original and swap with him. Minerva would then take the original into Hogwarts and destroy it with the Sword of Griffindor.

Even before Severus could take a step towards the Apothecary's, Lucius appeared, as regal as ever with no sign of having been curled in the fetal position, screaming at the top of his lungs recently. They did not know if he had spied on them, or if it was simple coincidence, but such meetings in the Malfoy world could rarely be attributed to mere chance. He eyed them up and down with a smirk befitting a Malfoy patriarch. “Why Severus! What an attractive little family you have!" he drawled, gesturing with a sweep of his cane. "I must say they all look vaguely familiar, much more like me than those twin infant boys did.” He sneered at Narcissa.

He leaned over and spoke to Luna, “Daddy's cock misses you, Princess. How is our child doing?” He tapped her belly with the serpent-head of his walking stick. She stepped back, glaring at him, as Severus stepped in front of her. Lucius craned his neck and continued to speak to Luna, “You won’t even talk to your child’s father?” He held his black-gloved hand over his heart, looking hurt. 

Narcissa spoke up, a sharply disdainful tone in her voice, “I thought you would be home, fucking your Mudblood, Darling.”

“No, my Most Darling, she happens to unfortunately need some time to be tended to by the house-elves. It would be considered very poor form to let the little bitch bleed out entirely, and that event would probably be accompanied by an overpriced fine for destroying Ministry property. However, since at least you seem to be concerned for the happiness of my cock, I know a pub called The Basilisk's Eye, not far from here, that rents dungeon rooms by the hour – I won't even expect you to pay for the room.” He paused and spoke to Severus, “I’ll put in an order now for some more SkeleGrow and Blood Replenishing Solution to be delivered to the Basilisk's Eye. The Mudblood is going through both at an amazing rate.” He smirked. He spoke again, "I must take my leave now. It has been so very good to see you all again. See you soon I hope! Oh, by the way, I found a supply of Summoning Potion over in Bulgaria and it's on its way as we speak." The smile he gave Luna who peeked out from behind Severus was just like the one he gave her and Draco at the dinner table -- that same heartfelt mix of superiority, glee and anticipation which held nothing good for anyone else. Luna tried frantically to discern what plans lay behind that smirk, but he was holding his thoughts close. He waved and Disapparated.

Narcissa spoke to Severus, "We'll meet you back here in an hour then?"

Luna looked unnerved. She whispered to Severus, "Lucius really scares me. I just have a really strong sense of him doing something awful. Something worse than ever." She looked nearly on the verge of tears.

Severus leaned over, kissed her on the forehead and said, "Stick close with them. Lucius can't do anything once you're inside Gringott's." She nodded, and Draco put his arm around her.

Severus watched as they safely entered together, Draco wrapping an arm tightly around Luna's waist, then he headed to the Apothecary shop.


	40. Gringott's

The three of them were ushered in with great respect by the goblins guarding the doors. Routines and policy had been revised in some ways and there was a new state of normal at the bank. Narcissa had her key to the Black family vault which she presented to an elderly goblin named Rothnok who normally handled the Pureblood family vaults. He peered at each of them in turn, first Narcissa, then Draco, and finally Luna. Rothnok stood up, leaned over the counter towards Luna and asked, "Has Miss Lovegood come to see her family vault?"

The three humans stared back at the goblin as if he were speaking another language. Luna spoke up, "I didn't know the Lovegoods had a vault here, sir."

"The Dark Lord made provisions that any Squibmate who is Restored and can show me their wand, can get the key to their vault back. I had not heard of any Squibmates being Restored yet, but there is a Lovegood family vault with your and your father's names on it." The goblin squinted at her, "Since you are just a Squibmate and do not have Pureblood rights, you cannot access the contents of the Lovegood vault." He smiled, showing his pointy, little yellow teeth. 

Luna was very polite. "Thank you, sir. I hope to do that someday, but right now, I am simply here with my mother-in-law and my husband. We will be going to my mother-in-law's family vault if that is acceptable."

Rothnok replied, "Since there are two Purebloods with you, one of whom is an owner of said vault, you are allowed to see the Pureblood vault of the Black family. If you were with only one of them, it would be forbidden by the Dark Lord. Pureblood valuables are highly protected from possible thieves." He beckoned to another goblin who hastened over. "Narthok will take the three of you to the Black family vault."

"Follow me, please!" They followed the goblin holding a lantern, through a nearby door, into a stone tunnel with parallel tracks running through it. He set down the lantern, clapped his hands twice and a cart came speeding up on the silvery rails, coming to an abrupt stop in front of them. He fastened the lantern to the front of the cart. Narcissa got in first. Luna sat in the seat across from her, facing to the rear, and Draco sat next to Luna, with his arm around her holding her hair down. Luna noticed Narthok had a big ring of what looked like metal keys in his hand and she wondered if that was what he would use to open the vault with.

The little cart went clattering down the tracks with Narthok riding in a separate standing-room sized space up front. Draco enjoyed watching the expressions of wonder and amazement on Luna’s face as they rattled past waterfalls, over bridges that curved and wobbled, and naturally beautiful stone formations lining the walls of the cavern, going deeper and deeper. They passed over a very long lake, deep below them and Luna stared down into the water, wondering if there were any dabberblimps or other water-dwelling creatures living there

They travelled for several minutes, continuing to go ever deeper into the earth. At last the cart began slowing, passing by elaborate vault doors. They heard a bellowing roar up ahead. Draco smiled at Luna in anticipation. "You'll get to see a dragon. It's huge and old, but the goblins manage it, so a thief would get killed but the bank clientle are protected. Stick close to me." 

She turned her head to look forward in anticipation as the cart came to a gentle halt. Narthok got out, shaking the ring, jangling metal against metal. Luna peered after him, Draco holding her hand. 

"Oh, Draco! It's huge! Really huge!! I had no idea a dragon would be that big! It keeps backing away from the goblin. It must not like the noise. Isn't it a wonderful creature?"

Draco had seen that dragon many times before as well as those at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As far as he was concerned, dragons were dangerous and not particularly interesting. Still it was Luna's first time that she could see one so close, so it was fun to watch her get excited about it.

Narcissa strode up to the massive vault door. The goblin, having driven back the dragon, came back to stand at the vault door alongside her. At the same time that she put her key in the lock, the goblin swiped his finger along a strip of gold running down the center of the door. Creaking, whirring and clanking sounds were heard from within as the myriad tumblers and hooks and latches moved into their open positions. The door swung gently open to reveal mounds of treasure that astonished even Draco. He knew the Blacks were wealthy, but he hadn't quite realized how wealthy they were. Before Draco could enter, Narcissa spoke, "I have to remove the safeguards that are on the contents, otherwise we will be crushed and burned to death." Draco and Luna stepped back respectfully as Narthok walked towards the dragon, shaking his clankers to keep it back.

Narcissa spoke, "Finite Gemino Incantatum. Finite Flagrante Incantatum," and motioned her wand in large sweeps as if peeling away something invisible from the vault. She finished and tucked her wand in her sleeve, then stepped inside, beckoning Draco and Luna to join her. Draco told Luna, "Those same curses are on the Pureblood vaults and only the rightful owners of each vault can undo them. Even the goblins can't undo those curses."

Luna didn’t know they were looking for a cup. Draco had realized that the less specific information she had, the less she would have in her mind if the Dark Lord ever used Legilimancy on her. Draco whispered in her ear, "Help me find something with strong magic, but don't let Mother know." Luna silently bobbed her head a couple of times. Draco made his way to the back of the vault to a tall black cabinet. He opened the door and found beautiful pieces of jewelry on the shelves inside, mostly delicate platinum filigree with diamonds and emeralds.

Narcissa spoke up. "Mother divided up her jewelry long before she died. That jewelry you're looking at was going to be the family bloodtraitor's share until she went and married her Mudblood. Neither Bella nor I wanted any of it." Draco shut the door and began picking his way through other things with Luna at his side. Luna's gaze was drawn upward. There were three very, very tall stacks of galleons grouped together, much higher than the others. She tapped Draco's arm and he looked up and saw the cup delicately balanced on the very top. 

"I don't know what it is but it feels very powerful," she whispered. 

Narcissa's gaze had followed Draco's and she stared at the cup as well. "I don't recall that cup." She brought it down with a sweep of her wand into her other hand. "Badgers!" She stared at it. "My family would never have purchased anything like this!" She stared at it awhile longer, genuinely puzzled, then set it down with a sneer, "It's nothing we would want to keep. It looks like a Hufflepuff memento. It should have gone out with the trash."

Luna was quick to speak up. "I think there was once a Hufflepuff in my family."

Draco played along. "You'd want that? I mean it's not part of our family history, but if it's something you kind of fancy -- I know your taste is kind of odd." His voice trailed off.

Narcissa waved her hand for Luna to take it and get it out of the Black vault. "Stick the thing in your pocket, girl." 

Luna politely replied, "Thank you." 

"I don't know why you're thanking me for being able to take out the trash," Narcissa replied sourly, embarrassed to have found such a thing in her family vault.

Draco was sure they had found what Minerva wanted. He said, "Mother, is there something here you feel best exemplifies the honor and spirit of the Black family that I could have today? There are so many things that I don't know the history of, that you would know more about." 

Narcissa smiled, as she admired her son and his loyalty to her. She opened a small chest which had been sitting on a small table, and withdrew a thick leather-bound book. "When I was nine, I took an interest in the family history and I started this. Over the years I collected family spells and potions from grimoires so old that the writing could barely be read. I talked to portraits of our family for generations back, gathering stories, pictures, and information about things that I hoped my child might someday be interested in. This is my own collection of the Black family history. Truly, this is the most important thing I have that I can give you Draco." Her voice choked and she smiled at him. He came over to her and they hugged for a long time. 

The moment was interrupted as the dragon roared briefly and was silenced by the clankers. Luna edged her way out of the vault. The cup felt odd to her, as if it had a stench, but that she could feel instead of smell. She didn't like it at all. She was getting very lonely. Life felt very bleak. Draco and Narcissa were really family with each other, not with her. She would never be part of them. She would probably be always trapped with the Malfoys, with Draco ignoring her and Lucius abusing her. Besides Severus loved Lily and wasn't interested in being with her. She wondered if it would be alright to go pet the dragon and try and befriend it, since it was probably lonely too, but she figured the goblin wouldn't let her do that today. Maybe she could come back and bring it some dragon treats that it would enjoy and then she could have a friend, Then again, it was at work, being here at Gringott's and maybe it wouldn't want to be interrupted from its duty of guarding the vaults. There was a deep ache inside her, a dark pool of loneliness that kept expanding.

At last they all got into the cart for the return trip, Draco sitting next to his mother. Luna turned around to look back wistfully at the dragon, hoping she could come back sometime and get to know it better. Her hair waved wildly as the cart made its way upward around bends, its track joining into others that had branched off to other parts of the underground. She looked wistfully down as the cart travelled above the lake. They reached the top and disembarked. Luna tapped Draco on the shoulder, "This cup is heavy for my pocket and I don't want it to tear through and get dropped."

Draco nodded and stuck it in an inner pocket in his robes. He was eager to get home and look at the book. He wanted to get rid of the cup as he had arranged with Minerva, and then spend the rest of the night reading. Luna could go back with Severus to his place.

Severus saw the three of them coming out of Gringott's as he walked up the street. They were standing there, Draco in the middle, holding a book which he was avidly thumbing through. Narcissa saw Severus and smiled. Luna was looking around, taking in the sights of Diagon Alley, feeling better than she had been just a few minutes earlier. An elderly witch shuffled towards the front entrance near where they were standing, as if she was going into the bank. Severus had an odd feeling as the witch's purse split open and her possessions spilled out when she passed next to Luna. Luna, ever helpful, reached down to help and at that second, Severus knew what was going to happen. He was quick enough to get his wand out, but before he could cast a spell, the elderly witch grabbed Luna and Apparated. "Fucking Polyjuice!," shouted Severus, as Draco and Narcissa reacted with alarm.


	41. The Hidden Dungeon

Before she hardly realized what had happened, Luna found herself in a small enclosed room with the short, elderly witch. The floor was black marble, as were the walls and ceiling, and she hoped that meant they were somewhere in the Manor, although she was confused as to why she had been kidnapped by this old crone who didn't seem like the type that Lucius would hire to do such a thing. Luna of course, had no idea that this room had two doors, one leading to a dungeon room, but the other went into the Manor's own vault from which Lucius had retrieved the grimoires and potions. Lucius had never provided Draco access to the vault, so he was unconcerned at Luna being discovered down here. Thus, at present, only Dwinty and the Dark Lord could breach the magical barriers.

Luna stared in amazement as the little witch started undressing immediately, pulling off boots and socks first. Luna thought her vision was going out of whack as the witch seemed to be gradually changing shape. She wondered, as she silently rubbed her eyes, if someone had slipped her a potion or put a spell on her. The walls continued to look the same but the witch kept on changing. The wizened lady, who had been shorter than Luna was, grew taller. The gray, frizzled hair grew straighter and more pale. Facial features became more familiar, and the body transformed into an obviously masculine type as the moments progressed. Luna was unfamiliar with Polyjuice so it was all a huge shock to see Lucius tearing his way out of the small woman’s clothes. He didn’t bother looking at her.

When he was finally back to his normal appearance, he stood there naked, smiling smugly to himself, still ignoring her. He took a shirt and some other items which had been waiting on a shelf for his return and got dressed silently, not bothering to button the shirt. She noted one of her trainers hung from a nearby hook. Lucius ran his fingers through his hair a few times, smoothing it out, then he rolled his sleeves up, just above his elbows. He pulled his wand with the snake’s head on it out of the witch’s clothes he had left piled on the floor, and slid it into his walking stick which was propped up next to his boots.

“Did you enjoy your tour of Gringott’s?” he asked conversationally, as he pulled his boots on, still not looking at Luna.

“Yes.” Her voice was soft.

His eyes narrowed a bit as he turned his head to look harshly at her.

“Yes, Daddy.” She paused, wondering if she should go on. “I’d never seen a dragon before. It was an interesting creature but it seemed rather depressed. I think it needs a friend.”

“Let me guess – you’d rather have sex with the depressed dragon than with me?” 

A tiny smirk twitched at the right corner of his mouth at her silence and the look she gave him. “I have a playmate for us, Princess. Someone you haven’t seen in ever so long but you wouldn't remember her anyway. First,” he pulled out his wand, “I’ll relieve you of that dreadful outfit you insist on wearing. It looks like some piece of shit Severus would've bought for you. It covers far too much of your admirable body.” He silently waved his wand and she stood there naked. “Then, you need to be back in one of your trainers, at least for a little while.” Another sweep of his wand and the leather straps and fasteners clicked tightly into place. He stared at her and smiled, “Much more appropriate for my favorite fucking-piece.” As he stepped toward her, she instinctively backed up until she was against the marble wall with nowhere to go. 

She shivered from the cold and her fear which she fought to squelch as his hands cupped her ass and he ground his codpiece against her. Her voice shook with the rest of her, “You have no right to keep me here. I should be with Severus. Why do you keep taking me?”

His laugh was low as he murmured in her ear. “Daughter dearest, I’d hate to deprive you of the possibility of the innumerable, exotic pleasures to be experienced in my dungeon.” 

“You’re awful to do what you do.” Her voice wavered between tears and anger. 

His voice was drawling and sarcastic, “If you expect me to deny it, you’ll wait a long while.” His mocking sneer returned.

“I’m not your daughter.” She nearly spat the words out, becoming more upset with each moment, and he saw tears coming down her face.

In his angered state, his voice was far more harsh than she had ever heard it. “You are what I wish you to be, as I deem appropriate, when I need that, and where. You have no choice! I’m intertwined with your marriage, your vows and your fate. Circumstances are the anvil, you are the metal to be shaped, and I, my dear, am the smith using the hammer of my will upon you as needed. I will have what I want from your flesh, whether it is breeding children for the House of Malfoy, or my own very personal gratification. Squibsluts were made to be used.”

“Let me go.” She glared at him, and he was glad that she did not have weapons of magic at her disposal although he found her helpless anger amusing and not at all intimidating.

He spoke condescendingly, "You are a Squibslut, not a Pureblood witch, and," he chuckled, "you are most certainly not a Death Eater, let alone the Dark Lord, so do not try and command me." He suddenly gave her a hard shake. "Obey your betters and mind your place in this world." 

"I will get my Pureblood rights back. I will get my wand back and learn how to use it. I will find a way to be free of you." 

"Ahh, little Luna." Lucius smiled gently. "I am confident in saying that as a condition of Restoration, the Dark Lord will require those Purebloods to demonstrate their loyalty to him by becoming Death Eaters. Are you really prepared to be the newest Bellatrix? Even Narcissa doesn't wear the Dark Mark. Are you that hungry for power, so very filled with ambition that you would be willing to go through the testing process which has developed over the years? The testing is no different for witches than wizards. It's a brutal process for anyone. Bellatrix does the Cruciatus testing and I know who my money would be on with you against her in that duel. You wouldn't be allowed to test while you're pregnant either."

He paused, staring at her. "Hmm. I know Gringott's has been told about Restoration, so that must be where you heard about it." He tilted his head back a bit, studying her, picking up feelings and ideas that were so obvious in her highly emotional state. "Ahh, yes. I know your family has a vault, and I can tell it was mentioned -- both Restoration and the vault." He sneered, "You'll be sadly disappointed if you ever get to see the contents of the Lovegood vault. Neither of your parents came from money, and your father spent heavily on travelling the world looking for things that no sane wizard or witch believes in. Your mother came from a family of moderate means, but your father's side was broke to start out with anyway. Even before your mother got married, she had a lot more charm than money. A standard English rose in appearance, but rather unconventional in her approach to life. There was something indefinably exotic about her." Lucius' tone had a genuine wistfulness to it. 

The mention of her mother tore her anger away, shifting her mood in an instant. She spoke softly and her heart ached as she asked, "Did you know my mother?" He felt the rawness, the pain of loss and longing in her voice, when she asked her question. 

His tone became matter-of-fact, "Oh yes. She was at Hogwarts when I was. Two years younger than myself. A Ravenclaw, just like you were." 

She hungered to know more about her mother, but she knew she couldn't be sure if he would be truthful or make up a lie to hurt her. She asked anyway, "Did you ever... I don't know ... talk with her?"

Lucius inhaled slowly. He knew full well that Luna yearned for someone to tell her about what her mother had been like. Although Xenophilus had pretty much told Luna everything he could think of, it had all been wiped away when she had been Obliviated. Lucius smirked inwardly, this was fun. He had long kept his own knowledge about her to himself, waiting for the right time to gain from sharing it with Luna. Should he blurt it out, or make her ask question by question until he told her? Decisions, decisions!

He kept a straight face. "We didn't talk at Hogwarts. I was aware of her because she was a Pureblood, but since she wasn't in Slytherin, I didn't interact with her. I had found out the hard way that spending time with Ravenclaw girls wasn't usually worthwhile -- usually. She knew who I was. We made eye contact more than a few times at Hogwarts, passing in the hallways, or in the library, the Great Hall and such but never spoke as students. As fortune would have it, we later ran into each other in Diagon Alley. I had already graduated two years earlier and she had just graduated a week earlier and was getting ready to marry your father the following week. She spoke to me. I was by myself. Narcissa was in her last month of being pregnant with Draco and she was at home. Your mother was rather bold to approach me." Lucius smiled gently at the recollection. 

"What did she talk with you about -- did she need your help getting a job or something?"

"There was something she wanted to learn that she thought I might be willing to teach her about." 

"Better than one of the professors?" There was surprise in her tone. 

He delivered his reply in a solemn tone, "It was much better to ask a former fellow student than go back over to Hogwarts and ask one of the professors or Headmaster. Trust me, both Armando Dippet and Albus Dumbledore would've been useless." He noted with approval that she was genuinely puzzled. She was following the trail he was setting down, so entranced with hopeful, vulnerable emotions. It was delightful to watch.

"What was it that she wanted you to teach her?" 

He leaned in, pinning her hard against the wall and hissed in her ear, "Your mother had never had a cock inside her and she wanted to lose her virginity. I gave her a fucking that I'm sure she never forgot. Front and backside too."

He ground himself against her and laughed mockingly as she tried to writhe away. He held both her wrists with one hand and grabbed her face with his other, making her look directly at his ice-blue eyes as he continued, "Your mother gave birth to you about nine months after she got married. You're probably Xenophilus's, but I don't know for sure. It is unusual for a Malfoy to father female offspring, but not unheard of. It happens around one out of ten times. Perhaps you've never heard the saying -- 'Mother's baby; Father's? Maybe...' I have no idea if she was on any kind of a potion, either contraceptive or fertility, when I fucked her. She was a better cocksucker than you've been, but I'm sure she had a lot more experience than you. She even knew I was a Death Eater at the time, not that it was a secret to anyone. She was a lovely fuck. Well worth my time as a one-off. And yes, there's some of her maidenhood blood on my codpiece."

At that point, Luna stood there stunned, mouth open, just staring at him in horror.

He feigned concern. "Oh, that isn't the sort of information you wanted to know about your dear dead mother?" He signed heavily, then he grinned. 

She found her voice. "Who else knows what you just told me?." She felt sick to her stomach.

He shrugged, "Only my father. He absolutely thinks you're one of us. And yes, if he were still alive, you'd keep finding him in your bed, or pursuing you through the halls and out into the garden. He always enjoyed a frisky fuck outdoors. He had a couple of favorite places. Perhaps," he ran his thumb over her mouth, "you and I can avail ourselves of those locations sometime."

Luna's mind was racing. It was a moment before she spoke, but Lucius was patient. She stared at him. "Does this change anything about my marriage to Draco, if I'm his sister?"

Her captor smiled. He had anticipated that question ever since he started entertaining the idea of telling her that she might be a bloodline Malfoy. "Absolutely. If you are Draco's half-sister, then that wedding binding to him simply didn't work. No magical ties would have been successfully created. For cousins, yes, but not for half or full siblings. However, it has absolutely no effect on the Bloodvow you and I made and all the magic that goes with it. The Dark Lord can discern if you are my daughter, just as he can discern who got you pregnant. As far as I know, he is the only one who can do that. There is a potion that could show proof of our relatedness by adding a bit of blood from each of us to it, but as far as your pregnancy goes, that knowledge is held by the Dark Lord." He did not tell her what would be different in her favor if she was a bloodline Malfoy; for now, that information would be shared with her only on pain of Cruciatus.

She was silent, still feeling trapped.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, smiling at her, and he pulled her wrist, “Let’s go see how your new playmate is faring. Dwinty should have her in better condition. She might even be able to sit up, speak, and feed herself by now.” 

He pushed the wall next to the shelf and a door-sized portion swung back to reveal another black marble room, this time with a fireplace. There was a pale, skinny, naked girl, sitting on the floor, whose wrists were chained to the wall. She lifted her head, covered in a tangle of bushy brown hair, as they entered. “Luna?” Her voice was weak and raspy.

Lucius’ tone was sharp and chastising. “Mudblood, this is Mrs. Malfoy.” Lucius enjoyed the look of revulsion on both girls’ faces.

Luna spoke up. “Draco.”

Lucius looked at her with annoyance. “I’ve certainly bedded you far more than he has though, the fool.” 

Luna made no reply, clenching her jaw in unspoken anger. 

Lucius reached out and stroked her hair. She turned away from him, making a face of disgust. His voice was silky. “Princess, perhaps you didn’t enjoy your time with Scabior the other night as much as I hoped you would. Daddy wants to find out if you’d like a girl better. I’m sure the Mudblood can provide some pleasure for you with her mouth and hands.”

He gave a thin smile to Hermione, “Hmmm?”

Hermione nodded silently in reply. She wasn't very experienced that way. Her first time was when Bellatrix had made her use her mouth on Ginny, who had been gang-raped by a bunch of Death Eaters, Polyjuiced to look like Weasleys. Hermione reminded herself that doing this with Luna was a far less objectionable activity than what Lucius was capable of doing to either or both of them. She tried to think of what she might enjoy if someone were going down on her. If she could focus her mind on a plan, a strategy of pleasuring Luna, she might be able to keep her emotions at bay. Besides, learning to go down skillfully on another female might end up being useful knowledge, depending on the circumstances, perhaps even lifesaving at some future time. That was how she needed to look at it -- acquisition of a skill -- ok, she could do this.

Luna’s gaze darted nervously at Hermione. She had wondered what being intimate with a girl would be like, but this was certainly not the sort of circumstance under which she had envisioned such an encounter taking place. This was not romance with moonlight, a picnic in the meadow at midnight, and privacy. Sex with a stranger being dictated for Lucius' entertainment was not something she could look forward to, and from the grim expression of concentration on the chained-up girl's face, her forced partner was less than enthusiastic about having sex with Luna. Lucius conjured a large bed, magically removed Luna’s trainer, and released Hermione from the wall. Luna stayed in place as if afraid to move, so Lucius, growing impatient, shoved her onto the bed. “Lie back!” He beckoned Hermione forward. 

He addressed Hermione. “Would it be easier if she didn’t have hair on her pussy? In fact, never mind, I’ll take care of that right now. Sort of a warm-up for things. Stand back against the wall and stay there.” 

He sat on the bed facing Hermione to keep an eye on her, and untied his codpiece. He tapped Luna on the breast, “Turn around with your pussy towards me.” She rearranged herself. Lucius paused in thought. “There are three ways to do this,” he said aloud. “How would you like Daddy to get you all smooth?” Lucius of course, had made up his mind, despite whatever her answer would be. 

“I, I don’t know anything about that sort of thing.”

He waved his wand and she was spread-eagled, legs held up and secured in place by invisible means. With another wave of his wand, a black cloth materialized and settled on her crotch. Lucius smiled and watched. It had been a long time since he had done this particular piece of magic. The cloth stuck to the hairs, and slowly, very, very slowly began pulling away from her, starting at her butt cleft. Hair by hair, one or two at a time, was pulled loose. Her whimpers and cries and eventual tears were making him hard in a hurry. He beckoned Hermione over and pointed to his cock. She understood and complied with well-practiced skill. Life felt glorious for Lucius.


	42. Girl Talk

Lucius decided to give the girls a bit of a break. Dwinty brought food and a variety of drinks, setting things up on a conjured table. With a wave of Lucius' wand, a sink, toilet and shower appeared in one corner. He had some business to attend to, but told them he would be back in a few hours. It was late afternoon, but they had no sense of what time it might be. He told them they could do whatever they wished until he returned.

The door closed behind him and their conversation immediately began, Hermione especially, wanting to get information.

The massive bed was the only place to sit and eat, so they sprawled out there with their meals. "How did you end up marrying Draco? I thought he wanted Pansy. And the fact that Lucius is using you this way... I don't understand this at all." Hermione's voice was muffled since she was trying to speak with a mouthful of sandwich. She didn't get fed often in Azkeban and almost never when she was loaned out. She had to admit that although Lucius was a sadistic and hateful wizard, at least he provided food. And it was delicious. Even if house-elves were doing all the work.

Luna explained the Pureblood Propagation Program, being chosen, the Squibmate process, the lies she was told, and the peculiar wedding customs of the Malfoys. Hermione was aghast at the idea of Lucius being entitled to Luna before the wedding, consummating the marriage in front of other people, and the tradition of a Second. She was also very disturbed by the piercings she could see that Luna had, but tried to not stare.

Hermione was increasingly anxious, hoping for a way out. She had no idea what the outside world was like though, if there was anything left of Muggle society the way she had known it. Luna had at least been out a bit in the Wizarding world but knew nothing of the condition of the Muggle world. “Luna, where would you go if you could escape?”

“It really wouldn't do me any good to run because Lucius can do a spell and I'll be back here at the Manor. I'm bound by a Bloodvow I took at the wedding, so I've been told I'm permanently part of the Malfoys in some way unless the Dark Lord himself undoes the spell. If I could run away though, I would want to go back to Severus. I miss him so very much.”

“Severus Snape?” Hermione's voice cracked in disbelief, not only at the name, but also at the longing in Luna's voice. “The black-haired, black-hearted Potions Master who became the Headmaster? I mean, I can understand why you chose him instead of Lucius at the wedding since you didn't know him and Lucius had just raped you, but surely you must know him a bit by now. You wouldn't really want to go back to Snape, would you? ”

“Yes, of course. I really would.”

“Why?”

Luna glowed as she spoke. “He’s kind and smart and romantic and thoughtful and generous, and wonderful at...well you know,” she blushed.

"We can't be talking about the same wizard unless the Dark Lord gave him a personality transplant for Christmas! Smart, yes, I'll grant you he's absolutely brilliant with revising potions from the textbook and inventing evil spells. But kind? -- thoughtful? -- romantic!!?? Severus Snape, romantic??!! What did he do -- give you a bouquet of dead flowers? And as for being wonderful at...," Hermione waved her hands frantically and made a face like she was going to puke. "I can't even begin to imagine Snape -- Uggghh! Luna, what did they do to you? He’s a Death Eater!”

“I know he’s a Death Eater,” Luna replied serenely. “He has that mark on his arm. He’s truly a very sweet wizard though.”

Hermione burst out, “And you’re a core short of a wand! He’s horrible! He’s vile and bullying and evil and murderous and probably worse than any Malfoy! Sweet Merlin, you probably think –- no, never mind, I’m sure you haven’t met him.”

“The Dark Lord?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve met him and you think he’s nice too?!” Hermione was shrieking.

Luna tilted her head a bit to one side and responded with thoughtful solemnity, “He was polite. He gave me a chair to sit on when he talked with me. Severus has told me more than once that the Dark Lord always wants to know how I’m doing, how my pregnancy is going. I haven’t had a lot of direct contact though. I’ve only seen him a couple of times. I don’t think he has any friends.”

Hermione was speechless, feeling like her head was going to explode. Luna always had a different view of the world back at Hogwarts but this was altogether too different. At that point she felt she wouldn’t be surprised to hear Luna say that she and Bellatrix had been together, singing nursery rhymes and braiding daisy crowns out in some meadow somewhere. 

Hermione realized she would feel relieved when Lucius would return. Yes, he was brutal, but at least he seemed to be in touch with a reality she could understand. To her, Luna seemed to simply be insane, although very politely so, and being in a confined space with someone who was so obviously crazy was unnerving. Hermione was easily put off by anything she could not apply logic to, and both Luna and Bellatrix were equally unpredictable and risky in her judgement. She was also very disturbed by all the piercings Luna had, and got up the nerve to ask if what she had heard about the wedding reception gathering was true.

Luna shrugged and said, "Yes, I may as well show you since I think you have a curiosity about it." She stood up, put a foot on the bed and spread herself open. Hermione's jaw dropped in horrified awe. It was one of those things that was hard to look at but hard to look away from once she had looked. The presence of other piercings, previously unseen, also contributed to Hermione's stunned stare. Luna stood there calmly without a trace of embarrassment.

Lucius smiled as he silently opened the door and entered the dungeon. "Getting ready to play without me?" His voice was teasing and seductive. Hermione blushed, turning her eyes away from Luna's pussy.

Luna spoke matter-of-factly, "No, I was just showing her what you did to me. People talk about it you know, and she had heard, so she asked, and I was showing her that what she heard was true." She turned to Hermione, "After he burned me, he raped me in front of everyone. It was very painful and traumatic. Severus wasn't there but he showed up in my room a few hours later and helped me. He's always been very kind to me. He's a nice wizard."

The expression on Lucius' face had changed. He was no longer looking playful. He knew he could not punish Luna the way he wanted to, but he could certainly take out his frustrations on the Mudblood. Luna sensed what he was about to do. She meant to shove Hermione out of the way of the spell, so she threw herself at Hermione to do so. In that same split-second, Lucius roared, "Crucio!," but it was Luna who went tumbling off the bed in wailing agony, smacking down, then writhing, on the black marble floor.


	43. Consequences

“Finite Incantatum!” snarled Lucius as he stood over Luna’s writhing body. She stopped moving. She was face down. “Scourgify,” was his second spell. She had lost control of her bowels and bladder as well as vomiting up her lunch. The mess was spread from the bed onto the floor and was spread all over her body and hair from her uncontrollable thrashing. “Dwinty! Get here now!”

The house-elf popped in. “Fetch my potions kit now.” The elf disappeared. Lucius turned her over gently. She was paler than he had ever seen her, almost waxy in appearance. Her breathing was shallow and rapid and it looked like her body was working hard to breathe. A large swollen bruise was rising on her forehead. There was blood oozing from a split in her lower lip, and three of her teeth were broken. Blood continued to leak out of her nose. Hermione darted over to the sink and returned with a cold, moist cloth which she nervously and gently placed on Luna's forehead, not daring to meet Lucius’ gaze.

He picked Luna up in one swift movement and laid her on the bed, sitting down next to her, gently stroking her cheek, calling her name, and speaking to her. “Wake up Luna, come on, wake up now, you’re making Daddy worry.” His expression was fierce in concentration as he pulled out his wand and stopped her nosebleed, then repaired her teeth and lip. Lucius then ran his finger around the inside of her mouth, fishing out some small broken pieces of tooth which he flicked on the floor, repeating his action until he was sure they were all removed. He Transfigured the cloth on her forehead into an icepack and did another cleaning spell to get the blood off her. Dwinty re-appeared and set a small box on the bed near Lucius. Lucius scooted over and balanced her head on his thigh. “Accio Nonauseum, Accio Cardium, Accio Revivium.” 

Hermione noted that Lucius was almost as pale as Luna, but without a blue-grey tinge which was becoming increasingly noticeable on her, and his hands had a slight but obvious tremor as he opened the potion bottles he had retrieved. He drew up a dose of each potion in the small dropper attached to each lid, and quickly administered them. One filled dropper squirted in the right side of her mouth, between cheek and gum, another on the left side the same way, and the third under her tongue, being careful to not let it run to the back of her throat and choke her as he continued to hold her head upon his leg. Her eyes were partially opened but only the whites were showing. She started moaning softly, continuing to breathe hard, and her hands moved to the middle of her body as if she were trying to hold onto something and prevent its loss. Hermione noticed a bead of sweat rolling down Lucius’ nose, and watched it fall onto Luna. She had seen him sweat from the exertion of violence and sex, but she imagined Lucius Malfoy didn't sweat very often from fear.

Luna's color was coming back to something more normal. Lucius was grimacing and muttering under his breath but Hermione couldn't tell if he was swearing or doing incantations. He pulled Luna to a more upright position and that was when Hermione involuntarily clasped her hands to her mouth at the sight of blood on the sheet in the area between Luna’s thighs. Lucius noted Hermione’s horrified stare and he pulled out his wand quickly. “Obliviate.” Hermione became glassy-eyed. Lucius’ mind was racing. Cruciatus and pregnancy were never compatible. He could not afford to be blamed for Luna’s miscarriage despite it being an accident. Implicating Hermione in some degree would take some of the blame off him and would be the best option obviously. Better that she should be tortured into insanity than him. What would be a plausible explanation for how Hermione did it? Lucius knew it would have to stand up to the scrutiny of the Dark Lord who would be very angry and want answers about what had happened. Implanting false memories in both Luna and Hermione was certainly feasible, but what those memories would show needed to be carefully decided upon and orchestrated. Some scenario had to be devised. The fact of his Cruciatus hitting her could not be avoided. His wand could be assessed and show the truth, but he certainly couldn't say that he did it just because he was angry. A more acceptable reason needed to be added to the story to minimize his culpability.

Lucius was more upset at the possible punishment for himself, than he was for the miscarriage which he looked upon as a temporary setback. He was sure he could get her pregnant again; he just needed to make sure neither Draco nor Severus had access to her. And he needed to get her pregnant again before Draco or Severus, or more importantly, the Dark Lord, found out.


	44. Framing Hermione

Lucius knew as long as he kept the girls hidden for awhile that there wouldn’t be questions asked of him. He was well aware that Severus would be looking for him, but it would take a long time to find him. That would give him time to come up with a plausible explanation for the loss of Luna’s pregnancy which he would blame on Hermione, and time to get Luna pregnant again.

Luna was now resting comfortably on the bed, her eyes were closed and her breathing had relaxed from its previous fish-out-of-water pattern. She was still more pale than usual, no pink in her cheeks, but the waxy look and the blue-gray tinge were gone. She had not regained full consciousness. She started making small moaning noises as she exhaled. He went ahead and used the spell on Luna that Narcissa used to get through her monthly cycle in less than an hour. It was messy, but he wanted Luna's body to be receptive to things going in, and not trying to continue to release the remnants of her pregnancy for days. Lucius had chained Hermione to the wall near the bathroom so she could make use of the facilities. She was silent, dazed at present from being Obliviated, and he was pleased to be able to ignore her. 

His focus was all on Luna. He ran his hand over the pale, soft skin of her belly, with regret at what had happened. He hadn’t enjoyed the sight of her in the grip of the Cruciatus Curse at all. He stopped himself. Shit, it was not helpful for him to start acknowledging feelings that had been growing for a long time, but he had successfully suppressed until now. Not good at all. Maybe if he did a bit of Obliviation on her, not too much of course, he could get her where she was vulnerable enough that she would need him and want him. In this setting she certainly needed him, but she despised him. He decided to change that. Since he had feelings for her, at least she could have feelings towards him, not that he was planning to tell anyone what he felt for her.

He was glad for the training that had been provided by the Ministry of Magic Obliviator Squad when he first acquired Luna. He wiped out her memories of being raped, burned and having to provide oral sex to other wizards. He also made the choice to wipe out her memories of going to the Averys', and the times around Scabior at The Basilisk's Eye. He decided to amend her memories of the Dark Revel, leaving in Severus, but omitting the Averys and himself. She would know him as her protector, her benefactor, her lover, and yes, perhaps her father. He decided to send an owl to that potion-maker in Bulgaria to find out if he could get the potion to find out if Luna was his daughter. If she was, he would work on her to accept as normal that they would often be having sex and she would bear his children. He would take his father's advice and seduce her into wanting him, begging for his touch, his thrusts. Intimidating her would be a measure of last resort. He could start fresh with her, knowing she was too fragile to take the harsh handling that he routinely dealt out. There were more gentle ways to manipulate her into clinging to him, becoming totally obedient and eager to please his every need, no matter how deviant. He wouldn't share her anymore. Her renewed purity would be his alone to violate. As much as he wanted to, he dared not risk tampering with her memories of Severus. But, oh Merlin, how he very much wanted to obliterate every trace of that black-haired, plain-faced, Muggle-sired schoolteacher from out of her mind.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she moaned and tried to stretch, but every bit of her ached and she didn’t know why. She realized she was lying down and Lucius was stretched out alongside her, gently stroking her with a look of concern on his face. She felt dizzy and disoriented. She recognized him and began crying softly, trying to pull away, but she was too weak to do anything other than make futile motions of escape.

His voice was silky, “Princess, are you feeling better?” He cast a Muffliato so the Mudblood couldn’t hear them. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her. He kept staring at her in a distressed manner.

“What happened?,” she murmured. She was blinking a lot, trying to focus her eyes.

“You seemed lonely, so I brought you down here to meet that other girl. She’s a Mudblood and I really should’ve known better from that, but you kept saying you were lonely so I brought you down here to meet her. The vicious little bitch attacked you. I threw a spell to stop her, but at that very moment, she grabbed you and yanked you in front of her and, and…” Lucius was glad he could cry on demand. He hadn't done it since the last time Narcissa caught him cheating on her when they were still in Hogwarts, but it was a worthwhile skill to possess when it could be used to manipulate someone, and now was the time to bring it on. Tears poured forth as he laid his face on Luna’s stomach and wept, abjectly apologetic and begging her forgiveness. She stroked his hair and cradled his head against her and tried to comfort him. 

Lucius’ charade was not unnoticed by Hermione. The sight of Lucius Malfoy sobbing was as startling as if he had sprouted wings, in fact probably even more so. Seeing Luna patting his silken head in an attempt to comfort him, made Hermione realize something deceitful was afoot and she had a feeling that it all boded nothing good for her. She tried to make herself as small as possible, crouching down, trying to not be noticed.

Luna was crying along with Lucius. He noted with a secret smile in his heart, that she was trying to apologize to him for asking to meet the other girl, trying to speak soothing words to him, trying to let him know it was her own fault. He let his tears subside and called for Dwinty to bring him an owl. Besides the Relativity Potion, he also placed an order for Fertility Potion. If her marriage to Draco was void by reason of siblingship, that meant that the relationship of Severus as her Second was also void. The thought crossed Lucius' mind that this could actually be a major stroke of fortune for him.


	45. Lies and Truth

The package from Bulgaria arrived that evening via a courier on thestral who met up with Dwinty outside the Manor gates. A sack of galleons was handed over by Dwinty, and the package was handed over by the courier. The Fertility Potion and the Relativity Potion were each accompanied by a set of instructions for use, plus there was a list of what was in stock at the potion-maker's along with a brief description of each. Ivanov's Potions specialized in the most esoteric of items for those with pockets filled with galleons. Lucius scanned the list, seeing a few that were new to him. Although Ivanov was not cheap, at least Lucius knew he could avoid helping Severus by purchasing from Ivanov.

When Dwinty had arrived in the dungeon with the package, the elf was surprised at the change. Lucius had transformed the interior of the room into a bedchamber befitting Luna. He had taken the time to ask Luna about her favorite colors, images, sounds and scents. No trace of black marble was visible. He had conjured things according to her specifications. Things were soft, fuzzy, gently burbling, in a wild array of colors. The walls were lavender-blue and the ceiling was charmed to look like a green sky with animal-shaped clouds. There was a multicolored table next to the bed on which Lucius set the potions. Luna was still dazed from all the Obliviating spells Lucius had to do. He knew Obliviating spells' deleterious effects of impairing general memory tended to be cumulative over time, eventually causing forgetfulness unrelated to memories which had been Obliviated. Lucius wasn't concerned though; if she became somewhat forgetful and mentally impaired, she would be easier for him to manage and more dependent on him. 

He helped her sit up and gave her a drink. It was another 'Starry Night', complete with a galaxy which used up the last of the Fertility Potion he had on hand. Lucius sipped on some single-malt, watching Luna carefully. He chatted soothingly, gently with her. She finished the Starry Night, and he gave her a large delicious drink which hid its high alcohol content under the orange and lemon flavors. She was about a third of the way into it when he was satisfied that she was starting to get drunk and compliant. He began his seduction of her, confident of extending the Malfoy lineage. He viewed the Malfoys as the best of all Pureblood families that remained and he was determined to build a dynasty by whatever means was necessary. The more Malfoy blood there was in the wizarding world, then the world was better off for it.

Hermione leaned back against the sink cabinet where she sat on the floor, watching Lucius slowly, tenderly, seductively have sex with Luna. She was relieved he was not brutal towards Luna and she wished Ron had had half the skills that Lucius apparently had. Hermione couldn't hear all of what Lucius was saying, but the tone of his voice was so very smooth, almost like a purr, designed to soothe, comfort, lure and reassure. He was a master at manipulation. Luna was quivering, gasping, moaning, begging for him. Hermione knew that Lucius knew she was watching. She figured he probably enjoyed having an audience. He had always seemed to be a show-off, so why wouldn't he be that way in his sex life? She sat there and gently touched herself, wistfully thinking of Ron. She knew no one would never touch her the way that Lucius was doing with Luna, nor would she want anyone who borrowed her from Azkaban to touch her at all. She had to concede Lucius looked good without his clothes on. She almost laughed out loud realizing the things her mind was wandering to. She was pretty sure he had Obliviated her or done some other type of mind-altering spell. That, for her was the worst thing in all of this - things that affected her mind, more than her body. Her body was always healed up after the abuse, but nothing could change the things that had been done to her mind, not that she knew what those things necessarily were. She noted with some amount of self-pity that 'the brightest witch of her age' was no more.

Hermione's mind wandered to what Luna had said about Snape. She couldn't imagine Snape knew much about women, let alone that he was a skillful lover. Whatever he did know about women, it was likely from raping them. He looked like a giant bat with his clothes on; the thought of Snape with any portion of his clothes off was just too distasteful for her to imagine. Nobody in their right mind could possibly find him attractive enough to want him. But, Hermione contemptuously thought, Luna didn't have a right mind to begin with. Bizarre, just bizarre, that's how Luna was.

Hermione had the feeling though when Lucius rolled off Luna, his back shining with tiny drops of perspiration, that he would come to her and give her the 'Crucio' he had meant for her to take. She was surprised when he sat up at the side of the bed and lifted a second bottle out of the box. He slowly poured some of the clear potion into a small, clear glass with incremental measurements on it and turned to Luna. He moved her arm to the edge of the bed, letting it partially dangle off the side. Luna's wrist suddenly started slowly dripping blood. Hermione counted seven drops, before Lucius put the glass with the potion beneath and caught the next seven drops. Her wrist stopped bleeding and Lucius' began, as he held it out for seven drops to fall to the Schiaparelli pink flokati rug, then held his wrist over the glass for seven to be caught. His wrist stopped bleeding. He set the glass on the table. Hermione heard him say, "Veritas gens," as he pointed his wand. She could see the potion moving, changing color from its pinkish blood-tinged state to a deep, rich gold. She could see a whole range of expressions move across his face, some of which she didn't think he possessed -- wonderment, something akin to gratitude, jubilation, and finally his usual arrogant satisfaction.

Hermione could only assume that the potion was showing what Lucius had hoped would be the best possible outcome. There were no traces of disappointment or anger on his face. He felt her staring at him and turned to her with a smile. "Mudblood, you're going back to Azkaban soon with some fresh memories in your head." He glanced over at Luna who was sound asleep. He picked up his wand and walked over to Hermione.

When he was done with the Mudblood, she knew that she had attacked Luna in a jealous rage for Lucius' affections, Lucius had thrown a Cruciatus to try and stop her, but she had grabbed Luna, pulling Luna in front of her, so Luna took the impact of the spell. She had caused a Squibmate to miscarry and she knew the penalty would be heavy, perhaps even a sentence of death. As Lucius got dressed, he decided to take her back that night and file a report on the assault. He could leave Luna asleep in the dungeon and perhaps bring her back to his bed when he returned from Azkaban. He Imperio'd the Mudblood for easy transport, grabbed her by the wrist and set off.

Upon returning from Azkaban and entering the newly-decorated dungeon, he found Luna asleep in bed. Dwinty was there, awake, watching over her. It was about four in the morning. Lucius stripped off his clothes and crawled in beside her. He looked at her in the dim candlelight glow. Her face was all healed up, her color was normal and her breathing was regular. He set his hand on her belly. Yes, things were going right in his world. He put his arm around her, snuggled against her warmth and fell asleep.

When he awoke in the morning, he found her sitting on the floor, holding up the glass of used Relativity Potion. "Beautiful isn't it, Luna?"

She nodded silently, watching the swirls of gold as she gently rotated the glass.

His voice was authoritative, but calm, "The beauty of it demonstrates the relationship it contains. It started out clear, but then a few drops of your blood and a few drops of my blood were put into it and it turned that beautiful gold color. What that means is that we are supposed to be together. We are part of one another. We are meant for each other, Luna."

She looked confused, as if she was trying to remember something which had faded like a dream upon waking. "Sever..."

"Severus was a lover of yours for awhile, but that relationship has ended. As you can see from that potion, you and I belong together. If you and Severus used that potion, I can guarantee you would not get anything like that result. In about nine months you're going to be giving birth. I am the father of your child, and I am your father too. I will provide the best care for both you and our child. And since I will provide the best and kindest of care for you, I think it reasonable for you to be kind to me. And we shall hold each other dear, providing for each other's needs, pleasure, and intimate companionship whenever desired." 

When he finished speaking, she immediately stared down at the floor, blushing. He got up out of bed, took the potion out of her hand and set it on the table. He gently pulled her to a standing position, backed her up against the bed, and gave her a lingering kiss as his hands drifted sensuously over her body. He stepped in, pressing his body against hers, sliding his fingertips high between her thighs from the back and finding her moist. He dipped his head down and grazed a tender nipple with his tongue, making her gasp, as he gently eased her back onto the bed. He stared at her. She couldn't meet his pale blue gaze and there was a notable blush on her cheeks.

Lucius murmured, "My own wonderful darling daughter, we are meant for each other, to provide intimate pleasure. Spread yourself open for me to show that you want your father's cock, that you want me to fill you with my Pureblood cock in your sweet pink slit. I won't force you, it would be wrong to force my own daughter. You are so tender and lovely. I want you to show me that you want me inside you, and that you want me to give you my most precious gift. I want to give it to you, Luna and make you feel so, so good. I want my darling Pureblood daughter to love the feel of her father inside her and want me all the time. I'll give it to you all the time. You don't even have to say a word. You just have to show me you want it, by spreading yourself open, show me that inviting little wet place. I'll understand what you want. Your pussy is so beautiful, no hair hiding its loveliness. If you ever get married, I will be jealous of your husband. I'm just so glad that for now you will share that wonderful little treasure with me. If you want to do other things with my cock too, like touch it or taste it, you don't even have to say, you don't have to ask -- you can just undo my codpiece and get on your knees. I won't mind at all." He leaned down and kissed her again. His eyes danced with pleasure as her nervous fingers gently moved her little moist lips apart, open to his ravenous, superior stare. "That's my good girl. That's how to show me that you want my cock inside you. Can you tell me that you want me or are you too shy? It's alright if you are too shy, but everybody likes to hear that they are wanted.

"I, I..." She blushed deeply.

He knelt down between her legs and placed his hands on hers. "Your little pussy is so beautiful, I have to kiss it and touch it and admire it." He fell silent as his tongue went to work on her, reveling in her abundant wetness that let him know she wanted his cock. He eventually stood up, half his face coated with her wetness. He had teased her, leading her to the edge repeatedly, until she was near tears of frustration. As he stood up, she spread herself open, and spoke to him. "Please Father, I want you. Please!"

He smiled as he sank himself deep into her, grinding into her heat. After just three strokes, he hit the right spot which had been carefully primed and she started moaning incoherently, thrusting her hips up, eyes squeezed tightly shut, gasping. He didn't know how many orgasms she had in the time he worked to hold off coming, all he knew was that she didn't stop coming until he had finally finished, flooding her pussy with paternal cum. He rolled off her, drenched in sweat, then turned towards her on his side, holding her hand and pressing his lips against her shoulder as they drifted into sleep. It was mid-morning when they awoke. They flooed up to his room and showered together. As he stood in the warm water, getting his back lathered and rubbed and gently scratched, Lucius reflected that sometimes those Ravenclaw girls were worth a fuck after all.


	46. A Bit Possessive

It was late morning when Severus caught up to Lord Voldemort who was at the Ministry of Magic, in conference with the Minister and Yaxley, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Their meeting was just finishing. With a quick nod at Snape, the Minister scurried off to another meeting. Yaxley looked quizzically at Snape who spoke up, saying, "This comes under your department. Draco Malfoy's Squibmate, Luna, has been kidnapped, apparently by Lucius. It happened yesterday afternoon. Draco, Narcissa and I have searched without luck. Draco wants her back."

Yaxley looked him in the eye grimly. “Lucius seems to be a very busy wizard. He returned the Mudblood Granger to Azkaban in the small hours of this morning. He filed criminal charges against her for attacking the Squibmate and causing her to miscarry. He wants the Mudblood to go to trial immediately and he mentioned he hopes she will be executed and the matter closed. I think he has put large quantities of galleons out to some of my people to push this along. I suspect this is not as straightforward as Lucius wishes to present it. I will be talking with each of them about what happened. I've heard you're the Squibmate's Second, so you have an interest in this as well. You may accompany me if you wish.”

Snape nodded silently.

Yaxley's gravelly voice sounded loud in the conference room, "My Lord, do you wish to be kept advised of this situation?

"When you find Lucius, notify me. I wish to find out what is going on. It might be helpful for you to know that I received an interesting owl from Ivanov the potion-maker in Bulgaria."

"Ivanov?," Snape raised an eyebrow.

Voldemort smiled, "Yes, it seems that Lucius does not want you to know his business, Severus. I was intrigued by the fact that the two potions he ordered were Fertility and Relativity. Since we know that he knows Draco is his son, there's only one other person he would likely be checking. And, since she miscarried, it would seem that he's looking to get her pregnant again. Let me know when you find him. I want to know the truth about this miscarriage; he had been warned. As you know, there are many things I don't care about; however, I will not tolerate disobedience and an attempt to hide it from me." As the Death Eaters started to leave, a message flew in for Snape. It was from Draco. "They are at the Manor, in his study." Severus read it aloud. Voldemort spoke, "Severus, you and I will go to the Manor. Yaxley, follow up on the Mudblood for now. Let me know what you learn about the attack."

"Yes, my Lord."

 

Apparition was faster than flying to the Malfoy estate. Upon arriving at the gates of the Manor, they strode through, the gates turning to smoke for those recognized as kindred spirits.

The various house-elves notified their people of the guests before the front doors opened. Draco greeted them. "My Lord." He bowed to Voldemort, then nodded silently to the Headmaster. "Father and Luna are in his study if that's who you seek."

Voldemort didn't break stride as he headed down the hall he knew so well. Lucius and Luna were both standing as the Dark Lord and Severus entered. Both Severus and Voldemort noticed the small glass filled with golden potion which Luna held.

Lucius was calm and gracious despite having been left in a crumpled, weeping heap the last time he met with the Dark Lord. "My Lord, welcome once again to my home."

Luna didn't quite know what to do so she stayed quiet. Lucius had dressed her in her black skirt and jacket, but without the blouse. She set down the glass and curtseyed to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stared at Luna for a moment, silently gathering some information, before gesturing to her to leave. She picked up the little glass filled with golden fluid, and gently pulled the door shut behind her. The Dark Lord turned his attention to the tall, blond wizard. “Just curious Lucius, but have you informed Narcissa and Draco of your newest addition or should I say additions, to the Malfoys? One daughter, pregnant with your child.”

"No, my Lord."

The lipless mouth spoke again. "Have you told Draco he is single and free to have another Squibmate if any more are available? He can even get married since the ceremony to Luna is not valid."

"I have not told him, my Lord. I only found out less than a day ago that she's my daughter."

“Lucius, I don't think there is anything in the law that explicitly either permits or prohibits having one's own offspring as a Squibmate. You chose Luna for Draco to make more little Malfoy Purebloods with. The fact that you are getting her pregnant instead of Draco makes little difference to me. That being said, her pregnancy will be allowed to proceed even if the relationship was prohibited. After all, this isn't Macnair's whorehouse where all the girls get Crucio'd once a month as a cheap form of birth control. You're not the first wizard to impregnate his daughter. Several of our finest families have that very thing as part of their history. ”

Severus spoke up, “I wish to have her. If I cannot, I will ask the Wizangamot to make a ruling on whether or not it is permitted for a parent to have their offspring as a Squibmate.”

Lucius interjected, “I happen to know that the law regulating the program does not prohibit having one's own offspring as a Squibmate, therefore the Wizangamot is very unlikely to revise it." He smiled, "Severus, I reviewed the law prior to the Minister signing it. The Pureblood Propagation Program is only to propagate Purebloods, which,” he paused and smirked at Snape, “you are not. Under the program, a Pureblood is defined as a wizard or witch who can trace their lineage back forty generations with only wizards and witches before finding a single Muggle. The Malfoy bloodline should not be tainted with someone with a Muggle parent.” Lucius continued in a snide tone, "You may fuck my wife, Severus, but I will not give permission for you to fuck, let alone impregnate, my daughter. Her sweet little Malfoy cunt is mine."

"What a devoted father you are, Lucius. Most parents aren't nearly as involved in their children's lives, at least not up to the hilt as you certainly are."

"My attention and protectiveness are deeply appreciated by my daughter." Lucius turned to the Dark Lord, “My Lord, I ask that Luna be allowed to remain at Malfoy Manor until she has our child. Then, in the unlikely case that the Wizangamot rules that I cannot have her, I would like to have a say in which eligible member of our community she goes to in order to continue her duties as a Squibmate. In fact, she could go get pregnant by another Pureblood and live here at home.”

Snape queried, “Anyone in particular, Lucius?”

“I haven't given it much thought.” Lucius' tone was arrogant and openly hostile as he replied to the Headmaster, "However, I would prefer she goes to Avery Junior rather than to you, Severus, which is obviously a moot point since you cannot have her anyway."

Snape glowered. "It will be nearly another year until someone else can select her anyway. This seems to be a premature discussion."

Out in the hallway Luna was still holding the Relativity Potion. She wandered down the hall, starting to take the long way to the library in an effort to avoid Abraxas, but he had been on the lookout for her and had been tipped off by a portrait in the study. Luna was barely forty feet from the study when he elbowed his way to the front of a family portrait. “Aha, girl! Is it true? Is that the proof in your hand? My favorite naughty pretty is my own granddaughter?” His voice boomed throughout the house as he ran his hand up and down his codpiece.

Narcissa had just finished reading an owl from Bellatrix about the Mudblood and the miscarriage when she heard Abraxas proclaiming, “She’s a Malfoy!” Narcissa went out into the hall where she saw Luna speaking with Abraxas. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“My son had a daughter, Lucius produced a daughter! We have a girl in the family!”

Narcissa’s gaze fell upon the Relativity Potion. She knew despite its deep gold tone that it wasn’t Felix Felicis since it wasn’t moving on its own. There was only one thing it could be and that matched what the old goat was saying. Narcissa had held her jealousy in as long as she could. The little bitch had miscarried last night so there was nothing to be lost. She wouldn’t be breaking her promise to the Dark Lord. “Crucio!”

Once again, Luna was thrown to the Manor's black marble floor.


	47. Pensieve

The glass shattered on the floor, spraying fine golden globules of the potion onto the floor and walls of the hall. Luna was screaming in pain, Abraxas was screaming at Narcissa and Narcissa was screaming back at Abraxas. The screams were heard by the wizards in the study. 

Unsurprisingly, Voldemort got there first, disarming Narcissa and stopping the spell. Lucius and Severus arrived on his heels. Lucius shouted for Dwinty to bring the potions kit. Voldemort was glowering at Narcissa who looked puzzled at the interruption. Severus knelt down next to Luna and began some spellwork. She was not obviously bleeding, but she was only minimally responsive, moaning and whimpering. Her eyelids began to flutter. Dwinty showed up with the potions kit which Lucius snatched away from the House-elf.

The Dark Lord said, "Give the potions box to Severus. You and Narcissa will come with me." 

The Malfoys followed him. Severus was thorough, gentle and swift in his assessment and interventions. She had a large lump on the back of her head where she hit the floor from being thrown down onto it from the force of Narcissa's curse. He turned Luna onto her side and conjured an icepack which he applied to the lump. Lucius' potions box did not have a Shrinking Solution that worked just where it was applied but Severus knew he had some at home. A few moments later, as he continued to work on Luna, Severus heard the Malfoys' screams. "Long overdue," he thought to himself. He complacently remained to tend Luna's needs, giving her a potion for pain. Her sounds of misery quieted. He wanted to have Molly examine Luna and make sure there were no remaining complications with what she had been through at the hands of the Malfoys.

The Dark Lord returned. Luna was sitting up by that time. Snape was kneeling behind her, gently rubbing her temples and neck, the icepack remaining in place with magic. They both looked up at the Dark Lord.

Severus' voice was weary, "She miscarried, My Lord."

"Yes." Voldemort's tone was sharp with anger at what had taken place.

Yaxley's husky Scottish accent was heard in the foyer, telling a house-elf he was there to see Lucius on official business. The elf was explaining that Mr Malfoy was currently indisposed and asked Yaxley to please return again later.

"Elf, I don't care if Lucius is in the middle of fucking his daughter, I must see them both anyway."

"I can take you to Mrs Luna, Sir."

"Fine. I'll speak with her first." 

Yaxley came striding down the hallway, a silver briefcase in hand.

He greeted the Dark Lord, then glanced at Luna before asking, "What just happened?"

Snape replied, "Narcissa got angry that Lucius has a daughter. However, Narcissa either didn't know or didn't care that Luna was pregnant, so she hit Luna with a Cruciatus Curse."

"Cruciatus'd for the second time -- when pregnant?"

Snape nodded. Yaxley grimly turned his attention to the Dark Lord. "My Lord, the Pensieve shows the Mudblood's memory was tampered with. I wish to examine her," he nodded at Luna, "memory of the first Cruciatus attack."

"Of course."

Severus helped Luna to her feet. She was unsteady, but he held onto her tightly. "Let's go into the study," he suggested. Voldemort led the way impatiently.

Yaxley had already set the briefcase on Lucius' desk by the time Snape got Luna into the room. The briefcase and the item within expanded when it was opened. The wizards all knew what it contained, but Luna had never seen a Pensieve before. She peered at it, with wide blue eyes, as its contents swirled like wet smoke.

Yaxley remained standing as the Dark Lord and Severus seated themselves. He drew up a chair next to the desk and motioned for Luna to sit. Yaxley then took his wand out. Luna's eyes got big with fright, and she shrunk down, looking distressed. Yaxley was irritated, "I'm not going to hurt you, girl. I want you to think about when you and Lucius and the Mudblood, that girl with the frizzy brown hair, were all together. I'm going to use my wand to collect your memories of that time so we can look at them."

Luna nodded silently and closed her eyes, trying to recall what she could. She could feel a gentle pulling sensation as Yaxley gathered her memories. It felt odd, but it felt good somehow too, to get some of Lucius out of her head.

Luna sat there with her eyes closed, listening, as the Pensieve showed what was in her memory. She opened her eyes at the sound of her own screams when being hit by Lucius' Cruciatus spell. She noted that the Dark Lord and Severus both looked angry.

Yaxley was calm as he spoke, "I'd like to take a look at Lucius' memory of this time, if that would be alright with you, My Lord."

"If he had nothing to hide, Lucius would not have tampered with both girls' memories. There are obvious parts that have been altered. I suggest that Severus take the girl back to his house. You will take Lucius to the Ministry. I suspect the truth of those tampered memories will be obtained there with the appropriate techniques. Do whatever you need to. Send an owl to your people about Narcissa's crime and let them deal with her."

Lucius walked into the room gingerly, as if he had arthritis in every joint of his body. "Just in time," said Yaxley with a smile, showing deep dimples on the sides of his face.

Lucius reached his arms out to Luna as if to hug her. His voice was soft and tender, "My precious daughter. Are you alright?" 

Yaxley pointed his wand at Lucius, "You're not to touch the girl now. She's a witness in two criminal investigations, one in which you are the suspect, the other one in which your wife is the suspect." 

Lucius spoke angrily,"What kind of nonsense are you blathering, Yaxley? Criminal investigations? I had every right to fuck her. She was willing. It's not against our laws and I'll do it again, thank you!" He turned to Luna, his voice harsh with rage, yelling, "What shit have you been telling them, telling lies about me! Are you trying to leave me? You little ..."

Luna broke down crying from Lucius' unjust treatment of her, as Yaxley hit him with a Stunning Spell.

"Locomotor Lucius." Lucius rose up under the power of Yaxley's spell and was guided out of the room towards the massive fireplace in the Great Hall of the manor for Floo transport. Luna noted an unmistakable smirk on Yaxley's face as he propelled the immobilized Lucius out the door to take him to the Ministry for questioning. 

The Dark Lord nodded to Severus, saying, "Keep her safe, do not get her pregnant -- I am guessing you do have contraceptive potions available. Make arrangements to stay home from work only if you absolutely must. You may keep her in your personal rooms at Hogwarts if that will facilitate both keeping an eye on her, and doing your duties as Headmaster. Mind that she doesn't go wandering around on her own or I will be having some private correction time with you."

"I understand. Thank you, my Lord."

Luna had stopped crying and managed to say, "Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded, then turned, walked down the empty, echoing hall and left.

Another commotion was heard in the foyer as wizards from Magical Law Enforcement had arrived to take Narcissa and were being interfered with by some of the house-elves. "'Ello! Any wizards or witches 'ere? We're looking for Narcissa Malfoy," shouted out one of them.

Severus looked grimly at Luna, grabbed her and Apparated.


	48. Thick and Fast

The owls were flying thick and fast with all the news and rumors about the Malfoys, as well as the usual magical business. There were four owls waiting for Severus when he and Luna arrived at his house. Molly was in her room, placating the owls with treats. She smiled when she heard Severus and Luna arrive and hurried down the hall to Severus' bedroom to greet them. She immediately noticed Luna did not look entirely well and was stretched out on Severus' bed as the owls flew down the hall and landed on the bed as well, each vying for the recipient's attention as he sat next to Luna. Severus removed the messages without reading them and shooed the owls out the window. He turned to Molly. "She was hit with the Cruciatus Curse -- twice. She was pregnant by Lucius both times. One curse was from Lucius, the other from Narcissa. If you have any specialty potions or treatments to help her, please use them."

Molly's eyes were wide with horror as she scurried down the hall to fetch her Birthwitch kit. Snape sat alongside Luna on the bed and read his messages. The first was from Yaxley stating Lucius had been officially prohibited from having contact with Luna for an indefinite period, and that Luna was now Severus' ward by decree of the Dark Lord and was for the time being at least, relieved of her duties and availability as a Squibmate until further notice. Severus knew Luna's status was likely to move one of two ways in the future -- either back to Squibmate or forward to being a Pureblood witch once again. At the present, Severus was pleased at Luna being kept away from Lucius, and at being made his ward. He wasn't familiar with all the responsibilities of having a ward, but he knew he'd better review all the rules and regulations, so he wouldn't do anything wrong. He knew Lucius would have every detail of his interactions with Luna scrutinized. The Dark Lord was being generous for some reason, but how long that generosity would last was beyond Severus' ability to guess. Perhaps he could go to Narcissa's barrister for legal advice. He would owl for an appointment. 

The second message was from Minerva, in code, confirming that the Cup had been destroyed and requesting a meeting of the remnants of the Order to determine their next move. The third message was from St Mungo's requesting the return of one Molly Weasley, Birthwitch no later than noon the following day. The fourth was from Scabior, wanting delivery of potions to The Basilisk's Eye. 

Molly bustled in with her bag. She pulled out one for Soothing Sleep and after getting Severus' approval, gave Luna a small nap-sized dose. The Soothing Sleep was different from the Dreamless Sleep potion in that the taker would have pleasant, reassuring dreams.

Severus decided he would Floo to Hogwarts while Luna slept and address some of the things that needed his attention there. The Order needed to press forward with making sure everything that could be done to weaken Voldemort had been done. After that, someone would have to kill Bellatrix and Voldemort, possibly others as well. There was still a lot of planning left to do before that could take place. Severus knew that once Voldemort and Bellatrix were killed, other ambitious wizards would rise up to fill in the void. There was unfortunately, no ability for the oppressed people to rise up as they had quite effectively been stripped of their magic. The Dark forces had been well-organized enough to do that. 

Severus regretfully let Molly know that he would have to send her back to St Mungo's in the morning. She nodded in silent disappointment.

As for the potions order, that was easy enough. Snape had most of them on hand in the quantities needed, and the ones which he didn't already have would be done within two days anyway. He figured Scabior was the least of his worries.


	49. Remnants

The remnants of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the Headmaster's office. Severus gave a bit of a smile to Minerva. It was a relief to know that another Horcrux was destroyed. The Diary, the Cup, the Locket, the Ring and the Diadem were all destroyed. If Dumbledore was correct, there was nothing left that held a portion of Voldemort's soul except the Dark Lord himself. He was now as mortal as anyone. 

Snape's long-term goal was the resumption of wizarding society the way it had been before Voldemort seized power. There would be many steps to get there and some would undoubtedly be distasteful, if not to himself, then certainly to others. Rumor had it that Shacklebolt was almost caught the previous day by some Snatchers but had escaped. Snape shook his head to clear it as his thoughts drifted to Luna. He needed to concentrate on the here-and-now, not be distracted by anything else, including what the future might hold if they won. He had to admit, Luna was never far from his mind, occupying more of his thoughts now than Lily. He found that realization disturbing.

The meeting was relatively brief. All were in agreement that if there was not an effective plan for a new government, then it was better to leave the Dark one in place. It would be almost impossible to restore order from the chaos that would ensue if Voldemort was simply killed. Severus knew that certain Death Eaters such as Bellatrix would have to be killed, most would need to be imprisoned, and a couple of them might be trusted to function at fairly high levels in the restored society. They were each tasked with thinking of a practical plan to take down both Bellatrix and Voldemort, as well as a plan to implement a transitional government, including who would fill which high-level positions.

On his way out of the office, the Headmaster was stopped by Professor Flitwick. "How is she? How's Luna? Have you seen her lately?" came the anxious flurry of queries. Professor McGonagall also stopped to listen.

"Her situation is improving, but she has had a brutal time of it all. It's been confirmed that despite being sorted into Ravenclaw, she is Lucius Malfoy's daughter. He got her pregnant twice, but she was hit with Cruciatus Curses both times." Minerva gasped and went pale, while Filius was simply livid and sputtering with rage. Snape added, "I've been named as her Guardian and she is my Ward. I have to go over the paperwork with a barrister about the details. Luna is no longer a Squibmate, by decree of the Dark Lord, but if he offers to let her return to being a witch, the expectation will probably be that she become a Death Eater as a sign of loyalty and gratitude. If he makes that offer, it would not be advisable to turn him down. One doesn't turn down whatever it is that he is offering unless you are courting a painful death."

Both Flitwick and McGonagall reacted the same way at the same time. "A Death Eater!" Flitwick began fanning himself, looking pale, as he sat down abruptly. 

McGonagall was irate. "They get tested in all sorts of ways I've heard! Severus, would she have to go through that?"

He nodded, "I would imagine so, Minerva. There's no reason to expect otherwise."

"Well, Severus, what would she have to do? Would she have to kill some poor innocent or die herself if she refused?"

"That's usually a part of it. I think Draco didn't have to because the Dark Lord expected him to kill Dumbledore. I'm sure Luna would have to demonstrate mastery of all the formerly Unforgiveable Curses, as well as duel Bellatrix."

Flitwick had just stood up, but sat down promptly at the mention of the name. "Luna? Duel Bellatrix? That would be madness Severus, and certain painful madness at that! Better that she should remain without her wand forever than face any of those tests to become a Death Eater!" 

Snape's tone was irritable. "I agree Filius, but if the Dark Lord offers, she can't just curtsy and politely turn his offer down. Believe me, I'm doing what I can to keep her out of his attention, but this mess with Lucius has stirred up a lot of things. A lot of very awful things." His voice calmed down. "The Dark Lord actually gave permission to me to have Luna live in my suite here at Hogwarts, which is why I suspect he is considering her for Restoration. If he really wanted her to remain ignorant, he wouldn't let her anywhere near the school."

Minerva and Filius both nodded.

Snape spoke again, "The best possible outcome if The Dark Lord makes such an offer, would be to train her, but that he dies before she has to test. I'm hoping he will just let her remain as she is, but he values her for many reasons, so I'm almost certain he will make her that offer. Bestowing his highest honor on her would be the worst thing that could be done to her."

Minerva's brogue broke the silence. "All of us in the Order will help you with her in whatever way you wish, Severus."

Flitwick piped up resolutely, "Just say the word Severus and we will go to work!" 

"Thank you. I expect I will move her into my suite tomorrow after Molly goes back."

  


Draco sat silently in the library at Malfoy Manor. He was still trying to absorb what had unfolded in his world in the past twenty-four hours. His wife had turned out to be his sister and he'd had sex with her a couple of times; his mother had Crucio'd his sister, thereby causing the death of -- another sibling? A niece or nephew? -- ; his father was a daughter-raper; and he was no longer an only child. Oh yeah, to top it all off, his sister might get invited by the Dark Lord to test in order to become a Death Eater. Draco remembered what it had been like. Aunt Bellatrix had seemed especially evil, not wanting anyone to ever say she had let him off easy because he was her nephew. What an insane fucking mess it all was. 

He was trying to sort out his familial loyalties. He had nothing but contempt for his father. He loved his mother but recognized that she was untrustworthy -- she could just as easily back the Dark forces as not, looking to whichever side would give her what she thought would benefit her. In his dealings with Minerva, he had clearly stepped over the line to the opposition and there was no going back. As for his little sister -- Merlin, that just sounded so strange -- he was finally just getting used to thinking of her as his wife -- he wanted to find out if she actually wanted to be on the Dark side or if there was no way for her to refuse. He just didn't see her as Death Eater material, with the ambitious heart of a Slytherin. Then again, she was his father's daughter, and perhaps more of an opportunist than he knew. He decided to find out a bit more. The fact that she was at Hogwarts where Minerva could be in contact with her was good. He decided to get in touch with Minerva before contacting Luna, just to get a sense of how Luna was doing, and hold off for the time being on seeing Luna, let alone offering her any help.

So right now, his mother had been hauled off by Magical Law Enforcement for causing Luna's most recent miscarriage. His father was being held for interrogation at the Ministry for being somehow responsible for the first miscarriage instead of the Mudblood. Some days it didn't pay to wake up as a Malfoy. Then again, this meant he was single. He decided he would not marry until his father was dead. He did not want his father at his wedding. The idea of doing that traditional Malfoy ceremony with the woman he loved was unthinkable. He could pop the question to Pansy and let her know ahead of time it would likely be an extremely long engagement but that didn't mean they couldn't be together and start a family. He penned a message to Minerva and sent it off with his eagle owl.


	50. He Made Her An Offer

Luna was settling into the Headmaster's suite. She didn't bring many things of her own since she could always Floo over to his house for more clothes or anything else she had over there. She wished she could go exploring in the school, but school was in session, so she stayed put with some books. It was late afternoon, when Severus came in, looking grim.

"The Dark Lord wishes to meet with us as soon as we can get to the Ministry. I think he is going to make his offer. I wish there was some way around this, but there isn't. There will be a couple of other people there, but I don't know who."

Luna tilted her head a bit to the side and spoke softly, "Lucius is one, the other one also has long pale hair, but it's back in a plait -- I think his name is Yaxley. I sort of met him once. He had that strange bowl that he put my memories in."

Snape nodded, "Interesting. Good to know." He took a handful of Floo powder and stepped in. He threw it down, "Ministry of Magic main hall." Luna did the same to follow him.

She grabbed Severus' hand as soon as she exited. The hall was crammed with people going in all different directions and felt very chaotic to her. Yaxley was standing nearby, hands clasped in front of him, evidently waiting for their arrival. His expression was as grim as his voice was gravelly. "The meeting is up in my office." He gestured towards an elevator and they all got on. 

Severus and Yaxley were accustomed to the rapid movement of the elevator and performed the nonverbal spell to stand in place as they entered. Luna was thrown off her feet, back against Yaxley who had got on first. She was flustered, he was amused, Severus remained worried at what lay ahead. As it sped around corners and rose to the top level, Luna grabbed ahold of a handgrip dangling from the ceiling and asked Yaxley, "Why is Lucius going to be here?"

Yaxley's eyes narrowed. "Who told you he would be at the meeting? Even he wasn't told. My instructions to the staff at the holding cells were simply to bring him to my office." 

She replied softly, "I just know it. I had a vision about the whole meeting and I saw him there." 

Snape, who was standing against one side of the elevator, had the tiniest of twitching smiles as he noted Yaxley's eyes widen slightly, then gently slide himself about a half-step away from Luna, as if she somehow had something contagious that he was nervous about catching. The door folded so they could exit and they found themselves directly stepping into Yaxley's massive office. He was first off, and they followed him around a corner to a substantial table with Voldemort at the head and Lucius sitting a couple of seats away. The guard standing at Lucius' shoulder was dismissed by a nod from Yaxley.

The new arrivals seated themselves, with the Death Eaters flanking their lord. Luna sat next to Severus who had chosen to sit at the side opposite from Lucius. Lucius stared at Luna hungrily as if he were trying to use wandless magic to make her clothes fall off.

Voldemort spoke. His speech was soft, and the pace of it was measured and thoughtful. "Today is a day of some significance in our world. This is the first time I am willing to consider Restoration of magical powers to someone who fought against me. There are of course those who have voiced their discouragement of such a process, believing that all such witches and wizards should be permanently reduced to the status of Muggles, if not outright exterminated. But I am generous and merciful, even to those who have fought against me and my representatives. In reviewing the individual Squibmates over time, I have so far found only one who meets my criteria for Restoration." He spoke directly to Luna, "Through no fault of your own, you have had no success as a Squibmate so I placed you temporarily under the Guardianship of Severus." 

There was a strangled sound of outrage from Lucius.

Voldemort's tone changed angrily, "Lucius, if you wish to comment, you may do so when I ask you to comment. Until then, you had best be quiet." 

"Yes, my Lord." 

The Dark Lord resumed as before. "Now, I am prepared to make another life-changing offer to you, Luna. If you accept my offer you will have all your memories of your magical knowledge and your personal history restored, as well as your wand." 

Luna spoke up as the wizards looked at her with some degree of surprise. “My Lord, if I may address you…?”

He nodded once.

“Is it true that if someone who once had magical skills is considered for Restoration that part of that process requires testing to become a Death Eater?”

A cruel smile played on the lipless face, and the red eyes gleamed. “True. Entirely true. You have no idea what those tests involve do you?”

“Dueling would be one thing I can think of, but I can’t guess any others.”

“Let me explain it to you. First, I would offer Restoration to someone who meets my criteria. That person would then be designated as a Trainee. The process for Restoration would be that the Trainee has the Obliviating memory spells removed so their memory is completely restored. Then, there would be a period of training. Wand use would be allowed only during periods of active training under direct supervision by a Death Eater who would sponsor the Trainee, not in the Trainee’s possession twenty-four hours a day. The length of the training would be individually decided on by myself. Then, the testing. If one passes, one receives the Dark Mark and the status accorded a Death Eater. If one fails, then a different fate awaits.” A cruel look gleamed in the red eyes as the Dark Lord stared at Luna. "I can see you have given this some thought. I am offering you the opportunity to become a Death Eater and achieve the highest status in our society."

Her voice was soft as she looked directly at him, giving her reply, "I thank you my most merciful and beneficent Lord. It will be a lot of responsibility, but it is one I wish to bear in your service, my Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled in grim amusement. "I see a lot of fear in you, but there is more determination than fear. You can only win great honors by participating in the challenge. It takes courage overcoming fear to do so." He paused. "I give you my permission to be a Restoration Trainee."

"Thank you, my Lord. I seek to learn in order to serve."

The Headmaster spoke up forcefully, “My Lord, I wish to be able to sponsor her and train her.”

“I object to allowing my underage daughter to go shack up with some Halfblood!”

Severus had not missed Lucius' increasingly lustful stares at Luna. He leaned across the table and hissed at Lucius, "Do not gander at my ward!"

The Dark Lord laughed, “Don’t get your codpiece in a twist, Lucius. You have no say in anything pertaining to your daughter. I invited you here as a courtesy of blood kinship, nothing more. You still are not to have any contact with her by any means. Besides,” he glared at Lucius, "you have proven yourself ineffective at best, at protecting Luna from harm. Not that she wouldn't be harmed during training, but it appears she is willing to suffer to learn and achieve." A small smile moved the Dark Lord's mouth.

The Dark Lord continued. "There are actually two of you who have volunteered for the work. As both of you are working at crucial jobs, I wish to have the training duties split. Severus, you and Yaxley will work out the details between the two of you. I believe there is no hostility between the two of you, so there should be no problems. Keep in mind your common goal of training her." He added ominously, "Neither of you would want her to fail." His implication was unmistakable.

Yaxley's heavy Scottish accent broke the quiet, "Thank you for the opportunity, my Lord."

Severus added, "Thank you for the honor my Lord. None of us will fail you."

Voldemort spoke next. "Do either of you have any questions or are we done here?"

Severus spoke. "How long will her training period be?

Lord Voldemort smiled. "Whenever I decide she is to test is when she will test. It may be in two days, it may be in twelve years. I will be the one to test her, not Bellatrix or anyone else. If you have any further questions, owl me." 

The Dark Lord got up and left, robes flowing behind. Lucius immediately spoke, "Luna, darling. I miss you so much. We should be home together..." Yaxley lazily flicked his wand and Lucius found himself unable to speak as the guard came back for Lucius and took him away. Luna noted Yaxley smile grimly.

The long history of enmity between Lucius and Yaxley had only grown deeper since Yaxley had shown up at the Ministry with an immobilized Lucius. Yaxley had floated Lucius out of the Floo system from the Manor, into the main hallway at the Ministry, and bobbed him along thru the corridors up to the Interrogation Division, taking the long way around. Although Lucius was immobilized, he was totally conscious of everything going on. The humiliation of being paraded by Yaxley was even more egregious than that of being sent to Azkaban, something Lucius would not have previously thought possible. They were both Purebloods, both Death Eaters, one with power through vast wealth, the other with power through the position he held by virtue of his skills and wisdom. The Minister of Magic was an Imperio'd puppet controlled by Yaxley. The actual power within the Ministry was held by Yaxley who was accountable only to the Dark Lord. Severus was appreciative that Yaxley was an ally, as he was a formidable opponent. Despite Yaxley's position of power, he kept a low profile, glad to have the Minister out making speeches and public appearances. The magical community knew little of Yaxley and he preferred to keep it that way. Few even knew his first name. 

Yaxley's husky voice broke across Severus' thoughts. "Will you be wanting any assistance in training her to duel? My style is a bit different than yours and if she is going to test, then perhaps she should have a broader range of dueling partners than only one wizard. Just a thought, Severus. I very much want her to succeed, not only for our personal welfare but also that she not somehow be consigned back to her father's bed for failure." He glanced at Luna who was finally showing her anxiety.

Severus was a superb Legilimens. Over the years, he had developed trust in, and respect for Yaxley who had been just about the only Death Eater who didn't mock him for loving Lily. At least Yaxley was not in Lucius' galleon-filled pocket as so many other Death Eaters and bureaucrats were. Nonetheless, he decided that despite Yaxley's reputation for integrity, he would keep a close eye on what was going on. After all, he was Luna's guardian. "Yes, thank you, Yaxley. I'll take you up on that. I'll want her to learn the basics before having you work with her on variations of techniques."

Yaxley shrugged. "I can help her with the basics of dueling. I know you will likely be working with her on the more academic things she might get tested on such as poisons and other aspects of the Dark Arts. You and I are both busy men, but if we both put some time into her training she will get farther ahead much sooner. If I hear anything as to when The Dark Lord might test her, I will let you know of course." 

"Thank you, Yaxley. Send an owl to schedule some time with her at your convenience." 

Severus rose, and Luna did as well. She addressed Yaxley. "Thank you sir, for all your assistance. I will look forward to seeing you again." 

"And I as well," he replied dryly to her, standing and giving her a slight bow. 

In the elevator, Severus thought about the task ahead, and as subtly as he had placed it, removed the Imperius he had cast. Luna was thinking about Nargles.


	51. Old Memories, New Pain

Arrangements had been made for Luna to go to the Ministry the following morning to get her memories restored. The process of doing entire restoration of memories had moved successfully from the experimental state to providing a consistently good outcome. Yaxley greeted her upon her arrival as she stepped out of the Floo network into the massive, shiny hall at the Ministry. She shuddered; she had developed a strong aversion to black marble interiors. 

Yaxley escorted her to the department where the Magical Memory Restoration Squad worked. They were glad to meet Luna. For them, Luna was the first person of significance the Squad would work on. Their previous subjects had been various Mudbloods, Muggles and others of no consequence used in magical medical experiments where irreversible insanity or total memory loss didn't matter. It was expected the process would take more than a day, likely two, but possibly even three. Severus was not able to spare another day away from Hogwarts, but Yaxley had told him, he would keep an eye on the proceedings. Luna was anxious, but the Healer who was working with the Squad handed her something to drink which helped her relax. 

She was told to lie back on the narrow, but generously padded table. She was mildly alarmed to find herself being strapped down, but was gently reassured that it was for her own safety -- if some of the memories that came back were traumatic, they didn't want her flailing around, possibly hurting herself in the process. They began with her childhood, pre-Hogwarts. Memories of her pretty mother, her joyful father, her mother's death. Layers of clouds were being rolled away from her mind. It was a much slower process than Obliviation. They brought her up to the point of being at Platform 9 3/4, staring rapturously at the scarlet steam engine for the first time. Yaxley sent an owl to Severus, letting him know that all was proceeding well. A group of messages swarmed in for Yaxley and he started to go through them, still aware of what was going on with Luna.

They took a short break and the Healer provided two more potions to Luna. It had been traumatic, having to see her mother die, experiencing it fresh with all its immediacy and terror as a nine-year old. Some of the Squad had wanted to press on, but Yaxley made them take a break and tend to her, letting her settle. There was no rush. He emphasized to them that it was the excellent end result, not the speed, on which their well-being depended. He sat back as they began again, watching as entire sets of memories, one year after another, were uncovered. They had finished her third year, when they decided to take a lunch break for an hour. Another group of messages swarmed in and Yaxley sifted through them, responding to some. He sent the Squad out for their lunch and had Ministry House Elves bring up lunch for himself and Luna. She felt very confused, as if she was in two worlds, mostly in the world of school, with memories of her current life only having the strength of a fading dream. The more she recovered from the Restoration process, the more her present faded until her awareness was locked into the most recent recovered memories. He quizzed her gently as they sat at a table which was generously covered with a variety of food -- "What can you tell me about Severus Snape?" 

"Professor Snape teaches Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the Potions Master. He is very strict and I have to work very hard in his class." She looked at him shyly. She knew this wizard was important and powerful, and felt it would be impertinent to ask questions of him.

"Who is Lucius Malfoy?"

"There's a boy a year ahead of me named Draco Malfoy. Perhaps Lucius is his father, but I'm not certain."

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts. He's a very brilliant and kind wizard."

"What year at Hogwarts are you in?"

He noted she paused just briefly before answering. "I just finished my third year. They had the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but Cedric Diggory died. The school was very sad, but the Headmaster was very comforting."

Yaxley wondered if restoring memories that way could allow leaving someone in a semi-permanent state of being stuck in their past. That could have its uses. Interesting. Still, the process must continue for Luna, to move her into the present. He wondered what it would be like for her to find out she had been intimate with, likely falling in love with, her Potions Master, the Dark Wizard who murdered Dumbledore, when her memories caught up to that point.

The Squad returned from lunch in good spirits. Once again, Luna lay back upon the narrow table and was strapped down. The process began again. It was in her fourth year that she accompanied her friends to the Ministry to find Sirius. Yaxley had the Squad stop at the end of that year. Luna was breathing rapidly and had become pale. The Ministry battle was very vivid. The Healer unstrapped her and sat her up so Luna could swallow two more potions.

Yaxley called the Squad into a small adjoining room where Luna couldn't hear their conversation. He spoke up. "I'd like this Restoration to stop today and resume tomorrow. The rest of her time at Hogwarts to bring her up to the present is going to be very rough. Better to go slow and get it right, than make a mess. The Dark Lord is very interested in the outcome going well."

The members of the Squad all nodded. "Where will she stay overnight?," one asked.

Yaxley thought aloud. "I had initially thought St Mungo's would seem to be a likely place, but familiar surroundings might be more comforting. She could be sent back to Hogwarts and spend the night in the Infirmary. Severus could see to it that nothing happens to her. Pomfrey could monitor her condition. Yes, send her there and collect her tomorrow. We can resume in the morning at 9." 

He opened the door into the workspace. Luna was sitting on the edge of the table, looking distressed. "I can't find my wand!" 

"You have been sick so your wand was taken from you as a precautionary measure. You are going to be sent to the Infirmary at Hogwarts. Your wand will be kept here at the Ministry of Magic where it will be safe."

She still looked distressed but nodded obediently. "Please take care of it, Sir."

He looked her in the eyes and solemnly said, "I will guard it personally as I do my own. You have my word on that." He gave her a tiny bit of a smile. "I will see you here tomorrow. Rest well at Hogwarts."

Luna nodded nervously. "Thank you, Sir. Umm, do you have a title I should address you by? I know you're important and important people have titles." 

"Just call me Sir, or Yaxley. I'm the Head of the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Luna's eyes got big and her voice was very soft, "Am I in trouble?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"No, no nothing like that. Something bad happened to you, so all of us are trying to help you recover from what was done. You're safe. You're being taken care of and we expect you will be all better in a couple of days, but you need to be patient and trust that we are doing our best for you. Alright?"

She gave him a nervous look, "Yes sir, thank you sir." She really wanted to be held and comforted by someone, but the wizard with the long title did not offer to do that and she did not ask him to. He looked like he gave out way more hexes than hugs. 

Severus and Poppy received identical owl messages, notifying them that Luna would be brought by Yaxley via the Floo network, to arrive in Severus' suite. He also let them know where she was mentally, stuck at the end of her fourth year, warning them to not say anything that would disrupt her time orientation.

Yaxley Floo'd them together to Severus' suite.

As they emerged from Severus' fireplace, down in the dungeons, Madame Pomfrey greeted them with a warm smile for Luna. She swept an arm around Luna's shoulders as Luna hugged her, nodding politely to Yaxley, "Thank you, sir. I'll take her from here." Poppy left the Headmaster's suite with her arm around Luna, and Yaxley followed. 

"If Severus is around, I'll need to speak with him."

"Of course, sir." They were walking out in the lower hallway at that point. "The Infirmary is on the way to the Headmaster's office. He will be in one or the other of those places."

Yaxley nodded. He knew where both places were, but he was hoping that Severus would be in his office.

Severus was at the Infirmary when they all arrived. He stared silently at Luna, while Poppy bustled about, getting a nightgown for her and two different potions. A house-elf showed up with dinner, silently leaving it on the nightstand. Yaxley nudged the Headmaster, "Let's talk in your office. There's a bit to cover."

Severus nodded silently and the two wizards left. Upon reaching the Headmaster's office, the door opened with Severus' command, "Sweater bumpers."

Yaxley snickered showing his deep dimples, "Really Severus? Really??" 

"You would do the same thing, I think. We've always had a lot in common." The Headmaster grinned.

"Well, what do you think about our situation?" 

Snape's expression changed. "Grim. If she didn't need to do the Unforgiveables, she would sail through it, smooth as Bellatrix's knife through flesh. Unfortunately, that will be the sticking point as one has to really mean it, as we all know. She would be able to manage Imperio, I think. It's the others that won't be alright."

"Once she gets her memories back of the shit that Lucius did, I could arrange for him to be available for her to practice Cruciatus on. You should have heard his confession about the things he did to her, and let others do to her. Those Averys disgust me. Between you and me, if I ruled our world, I'd get rid of them and I don't mean by shipping them off to Azkaban." Yaxley shook his head.

"I don't know everything, but I have a very good idea of what was done to Luna by Lucius. I was at her wedding and the Dark Revel and I have used more healing potions on her in a month than I've used on Narcissa in the past ten years." 

"I asked him about some other things while I was interrogating him. He's crazy jealous of you, Severus. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to set a trap to get you out of the way." 

"Even with the Dark Lord's prohibition on contact with her?"

Yaxley nodded. "I think that has made him even more determined. His hatred of us both is running nearly as deep as the obsession he has developed for her. I think he would be willing to trade a session of Cruciatus from the Dark Lord himself, if he could get his cock into her. The idea of being able to fuck his own daughter makes him reckless." 

Severus smiled. "Being reckless makes him open to being manipulated. Wizards who are thinking with their little heads are easily lead, as any bright witch knows." 

Yaxley nodded, "Too true, Severus. It should make Lucius pretty predictable. What about Draco? Does he support or oppose his father?"

"I have been told he opposes him. Draco is quite disgusted with all the mess of his father with Luna, and the fact that Lucius continues the same unapologetic, enthusiastic pursuit, turns Draco's stomach."

"So for basic clean-up then, it would mean the three LeStranges including Bellatrix, perhaps Lucius, definitely the two Averys, and Macnair. Everyone else of any power is an opportunist, willing to jump to the newest winning side and fall in line as long as they get their share of it all. Of course, you and I know what else needs to get done. I'll say this -- if you can pull that off, everybody else will fall in line behind you."

Severus nodded silently.

Back in the Infirmary, Luna spoke to Madame Pomfrey who had pulled a screen around the bed, allowing Luna some privacy to get into the nightgown. "Do you know why Professor Snape was here?"

"Yes dear. He had heard you had been Confunded and he brewed up a potion for you so you won't have especially strange dreams tonight."

"That was very thoughtful of him. I didn't know he did things like that. When I saw him, I was afraid I was going to have detention or an extra essay to write."

Poppy pulled the screen back. "No dear, he was here to help you. Have your dinner, and when you're done, go ahead and drink both those little bottles of potions. It doesn't matter which one you have first."

Luna enjoyed her dinner. The food had stayed warm and somehow felt comforting and familiar. She drank the potions, and soon afterwards fell asleep for the night. She slept soundly, unaware of the Headmaster, resting on the bed next to hers, head propped up on his hand, watching her sleep until midnight when he finally retired to his own bed.


	52. Fresher Memories, Sharper Pain

Yaxley spent some time that evening reviewing the Prophecy she had made in her fourth year. He had siphoned it off from her memory and took it home with him. So she was a Seer -- her strangeness to him made sense in that context, especially the comment she had made in the elevator about Lucius being at their meeting with the Dark Lord. A good Seer was an invaluable resource to anyone in power. There wasn't currently one working for the Ministry. He was a practical wizard with a long lineage which contained no Seers. He had taken the minimal amount of Divination at school as most Slytherins did. Well, maybe it was time for him to stop ignoring it, treating it dismissively. It seemed there was something for him to learn more about, not to do it himself of course, but to figure out how much a Seer could help him be successful and retain his power. And it didn't hurt at all that she was a guileless and charming young witch which would make her company much more pleasant than having to deal with someone like Umbridge or any of the other Ministry witches who kept trying to crawl into his bed because of his power. He knew Luna would not be able to withstand the Machiavellian backstabbing that ran through the Ministry -- he would have to guard her from that, but it would be very pleasant to spend time in her company. He would go slow, provide assistance when the opportunity arose, and bide his time in trying to develop anything personal. Right now, the focus needed to be on honing her skills to test with the Dark Lord. 

The following morning, the Squad met before Luna arrived to coordinate how they would proceed. They knew they would be going into more traumatic territory as her memories were gradually restored and that it would be important all along the way to check and see how she was doing. If she came out traumatized from it all, she would be in poor shape to learn what she needed to in order to pass Voldemort’s tests. Their goal was for her to come away from Restoration being strong, intact and resilient. 

Yaxley had Floo’d to Hogwarts, picking up Luna. He could tell she was still trying to puzzle out why he was watching over her, and that she was very anxious about whatever was going to happen that day.

She was given a potion to relax her when she arrived. There was breakfast if she wanted any and she helped herself to a small bowl of oatmeal with fresh cubes of fruit and some nuts. After she finished and took a brief break, she lay back on the gurney, drowsy and ready for more.

The Squad was prepared so they began again.

As her fifth year at Hogwarts was uncovered bit by bit, Yaxley would intermittently siphon off a piece of memory with his wand and review it in a pensieve before putting it back. He was learning a lot about her. She was honest, kind, shy, thoughtful toward others, deferential, gentle and good-natured. Absolutely not Death Eater material in any manner, shape or form. She was good at dueling, but her personality traits that he saw made him more determined to help Severus kill Voldemort before Voldemort tested Luna. Yaxley knew if he could convince Luna to come work for him at the Ministry, that she would be someone he could trust. There were few such folk there, so having a staunch ally in that setting was invaluable.

He noted she had been friends with the Weasley girl despite being in different houses. Luna had not participated directly in the Battle at the Astronomy Tower. Yaxley knew Severus had stunned a professor and had Luna and the Mudblood tend to the wizard. Yaxley had been captured there, but didn’t have to fight her, for which he was now glad. In the previous day, he had noted her calmness and poise during the Battle at the Ministry. Dumbledore’s funeral came up in her memory as a sad, but not bleak event. Then, an uneventful summer.

They took a break after that. The fifth year had taken all morning, but it would be the rest of it that would be the hardest. The thought kept pounding through Yaxley’s head as to how would she possibly reconcile all these memories with her current reality, especially where Severus was concerned? Well, nothing to do but gently move forward. At this point, she already knew Snape killed Dumbledore. The Healer had doubled up on the amount of potions being given to help her relax. Uncovering the sixth year began.

The journey to Hogwarts and the Sorting were stressful. Snape was the Headmaster and everyone was on edge. Luna did the best she could with her studies and spent a lot of time conferring with Ginny, Neville, and the Creevey brothers. She was tenacious in her pursuit of doing the right thing, Yaxley had to give her that. He liked watching her practice dueling. She was unusually graceful, with a calm, focused expression. She always seemed far more serious than any of the other students she was with, no matter what she was doing – well, that was another thing for him to admire. He despised Ministry employees who spent time at work gabbing about their children, their pets, their clothes, the newest music, the fastest broom, and Merlin knows, there was always talk of Quidditch -– they were getting paid to not just be there, but to be productive with their time. He didn't mind graft and bribery, but he despised waste which for him included supposedly public servants drawing their salary without being productive. Luna appeared to spend her spare time working on advanced dueling techniques with her small group of friends and he was pleasantly surprised to see her produce a Patronus. And then her memory came to the time when it was Christmas Break and she left Hogwarts to go home but she never made it through the front door before getting kidnapped and put in Malfoy’s dungeon.

There she was calm, polite, curious and diligent about trying to help Ollivander escape. It was cold in the dungeon, and she snuggled against the old frail wizard, trying to keep him warm since all they had was one thin blanket for the two of them. She also generously shared her food with Ollivander and helped to heal him after the Dark Lord paid a brutally terrifying visit that left the elderly wandmaker in a crumpled heap on the floor. Yaxley watched Luna's memory of doing some rudimentary healing, stopping the bloody nose, decreasing the swelling and bruising already formed on the old wizard's thin body by the time she was brought back to the dungeon by Draco. Apparently her emotions drove her ability to do wandless magic which was unusual after childhood. This was more complex magic and wasn't being done from being angry or frightened. Yaxley was fascinated.

Then, came the memories of being at Malfoy Manor and the arrival of the Ministry's Memory Modification Squad to Cruciatus and Obliviate her. Things were getting close to arriving full circle. The Restoration Squad kept working, finding yet more layers of clouds to remove. At one point, Luna started screaming and sobbing despite the potions. Yaxley wound the memory around his wand and pulled it away, so she quieted. He put a Muffliato charm on it as well as conjuring a screen on the table to watch it behind and dropped it into the Pensieve. All the memories of brutality associated with Lucius, Scabior and the Averys which Lucius had hidden away were there. Yaxley decided to keep that until he could make a copy to save permanently. If Lucius had thought the Dark Lord had been unhappy with him recently, well there would likely be another disciplinary session based on a viewing of this torture. Yaxley was seething at seeing her suffer such degrading trauma at the hands of someone she had been entrusted to. Lucius was under house arrest at the Manor so he wouldn't have to be tracked down.

The more recent events came up, with Yaxley examining each major piece. She was falling in love with Severus, or at least thinking she was. Yaxley knew Severus would need to have a serious conversation with Luna pretty soon about what he thought, and did or didn't feel. Yaxley had no reason to think anything had truly changed for Severus and if Severus wasn't in love with her then it would be helpful for him to be honest so she might decide to be available for a relationship at some point. He knew the Squad would bring her out of her altered state at which time she would start processing all the information. She might not ever want to see Severus again, but he thought that to be unlikely; she would at least want to talk, to question and to understand.


	53. Smoke and Mirrors

Luna lay on the table, her mind reeling. Her world had exploded. Nothing that she had thought the way it was, had ever had really been the way it was. Not before the Dark Lord came into power, not since then either. Xenophilus wasn't her father; her mother had chosen to lose her virginity to a Death Eater and became pregnant by him; Severus Snape had murdered Dumbledore; Snape was also her own lover and she had been living with him; she had been impregnated twice by her father who was a Death Eater; she had an older brother; her friends were either dead or being used by Death Eaters for breeding and sadistic delights; she had had sex with the brother she didn't know she had but their father apparently suspected the blood kinship between all of them and made sure the wedding happened; despite Severus having murdered Dumbledore, he still seemed to be wanting to do the right thing. 

It was all too confusing. There was no way to sort it out, just no way. And this wasn't caused by wrackspurts that could be chased away. These were the facts of her brief life. To top it all off, she had apparently told the Dark Lord himself that she wanted to be a Death Eater and serve him?!! Her whole life seemed like it had all been built from smoke and mirrors by others who each had a different agenda than all the rest. Her life was made up of those mirror shards strung together crazily, now shining in the light of day, sharp, and cutting into her mind. 

She was going to have to find out some things and make some choices, but there was no way to be sure that any of the answers she might get would be honest since so much already had been deceptions and lies. She had committed herself to training to become a Death Eater -- she would learn those skills as much as she could stand to -- there was a lot to magic besides the Unforgiveable Curses. She desperately wanted her wand back. It felt like the only friend she had, the only anchor she possibly had. Yet, how much use would an anchor be while a hurricane was sweeping through?

Luna lay there trembling, eyes closed tight, tears streaming down her face. She needed to think of someone she could trust. Her head hurt even trying to think of where to stay. Staying in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts would be too stressful, but Malfoy Manor was entirely out of the question. Severus likely wouldn't let her stay on her own at his house and that would feel strange anyway. She knew she didn't belong anywhere. There was not only nowhere she fit in, but no place for her to go on living. She found herself desperately wishing at that moment that she had a place where she could lie down forever and not feel anything anymore.

A soft-spoken, gravelly voice interrupted her thoughts, "I can't imagine what you've gone through. Is there anything I can do for you? I have a lot of my own resources I can offer, along with many at my disposal, strings I can pull, favors I can call in. Just tell me what you need and I'll make it happen." 

The accent was somehow soothing, reassuring. She couldn't meet his eyes, she was shaking physically with her roiling emotions and she tried to sit up. He gently put his hand behind her back to steady her, and the Healer brought over a strong potion to calm her. She swallowed it. With his hand still at the middle of her back, Yaxley pulled out a flask which opened for him. He held it out to her and spoke gently, "Some of my private stock, if you'd like a bit." She clutched it with both hands and slowly brought it to her lips. She took a sip, and then took a bit more. "Drink it all if you need to. For what you've been through, you could probably use a whole bottle, but I'll only let you have what's in the flask tonight." It felt hot in her mouth, but silky as well. The range of flavors astonished her as they emerged, distracting her at least momentarily from her pained mind, just as Yaxley intended it would. She knew it was whisky, but it had nothing in common with the stuff she had once tried on a dare at school. She could feel him smile, realizing he was using Legilimancy to sense what she was experiencing. "I offer you the hospitality of my home if you would like to stay somewhere quiet and private to think, or get drunk, or do whatever you need to do before you start training for your Death Eater testing."

Her voice was a barely audible tremulous whisper. "Yes, thank you, sir."

His tone was more firm, "Your training will start the day after tomorrow. You'll get tomorrow to indulge your emotions, talk to Severus or whatever else you need to do, and after that you will put your energy and time into learning what you'll need to know. You're going to be pushed along because your life depends on it." 

She nodded silently.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can stay. You'll have a fireplace in your suite so you can Floo out tomorrow for whatever you need to do, and an owl, and a house-elf named Rixxie at your disposal."

He helped her off the table. She was wobbly. "Have you Apparated with someone before?"

"Yes sir." Her voice was weak.

"I'm going to get us both to my home. I'm going to hold you so I don't lose you in the process. I'm just wanting you to know I'm not trying to get fresh with you now."

She nodded, still pale. The Healer handed Yaxley a small bag of potions, each labelled, which he tucked into an inside pocket of his elegantly tailored suitcoat. He embraced her and they swirled away.


	54. Snape's Confession

Severus had received two owls from Yaxley's home that evening. The message from Yaxley read, "She's here tonight. She'll have a lot to sort out tomorrow. Clear your calendar. I plan to start her training the day after." The message from Luna read, "Severus, I need to talk with you tomorrow. Please send me an owl saying when I can come meet you and where -- Luna." 

He let Minerva know he was going to his home and returning the following evening. He needed to have time with Lily before he met with Luna. There were some things he needed to discuss and be certain about.

Luna arrived promptly at his house at eight in the morning as his owl message had said. He greeted her gently. She didn't appear angry with him, just bewildered and dejected. They sat down at his kitchen table. She politely declined his offer of breakfast as he sipped some tea. "No thank you. Yaxley insisted that I have some 'hair of the dog' and some haggis before I came over, but I'm not sure it's having the effect he hoped it would."

Severus winced, imagining that combination for breakfast. There were things that he and Yaxley differed on tremendously, and what to have for breakfast was probably the best example. "Luna, I'll let you just ask questions and I'll answer honestly and afterwards I'll fill in anything that might be helpful that you haven't thought to ask about. Alright?" 

She nodded. “You and Lily were in love weren’t you? Would you tell me how come she ended up,” Luna paused, “not being with you?”

Severus paused, obviously thinking. Luna waited silently. “I was ambitious in a way that she was not. I was, and still am, very drawn to Dark Magic as a source of power. The Dark Arts were repulsive to her and as I became more enamored of the power that work brought me, she became less enamored of me until I finally revealed something of my true nature to her and it hurt her deeply. At that point she quit having any relationship with me."

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out somehow.”

He spoke softly. "It was the right thing for her to decide to leave me. I was completely ensnared by the Dark Arts. I still am intensely drawn to them. They fascinate me and I embrace them. The possibilities of power are very intoxicating when one drinks deeply of them.” There was a mesmerizing quality to his voice as Luna listened. She wanted power, but she wanted to have it to help people who were suffering, people who were struggling. It seemed that the Dark Art focused on meeting the needs of the practitioner, rather than being useful to the one on the receiving end. Despite having her memories returned, she felt she had no magic that she was really in touch with, not like a witch who could wave a wand and make something happen, so she had to use what she had within herself.

“I love you Severus.”

He spoke softly, pushing himself to stay away from the dampness in his eyes which threatened to disrupt his composure. “You do not know me, not at all.”

Luna started to speak, but he cut her off as he continued. Snape was grim. “I gave my dream to a monster who I thought would make it come true. I would have my Lily, free of encumbrances – husband murdered, infant son murdered. The monster eventually killed them all.” He pressed his lips together hard and shook his head before continuing. “I was breathtakingly selfish, and for me, there is no escape from what I did, from the choices I made," he paused and swallowed, "from how I was and still am.” Again, he paused and swallowed hard, staring blankly. “Only one person knows what I did.”

“Lily?”

“No, no. I have never told her. She would find a way to leave her portrait I’m sure, and I would never see her, never speak with her again. Every time I do speak with her though, it’s a reminder that she was killed because I was selfish enough to want what she loved killed, thinking I would finally be able to make her mine.”

He continued as Luna stared disbelievingly at him. “She did love me at one time, but my ambition drove a wedge between us such that no amount of heartfelt apology on my part was ever able to rebuild that connection. I hungered for the admiration of the wizarding world and ignored the kindness of the woman who loved me. And truly, I would have been overjoyed to hear that James and Harry were dead and she was alone in the world. I know now she would have preferred to be alone, rather than be with me, but I thought I would be able to lure her, to lead her, by lying to her, and get her to be with me once again. I would have killed James and Harry myself if a good opportunity had presented itself.” He exhaled sharply, “There has yet to be a day that I have not wished that the Dark Lord had succeeded in killing James and Harry, but left Lily alive. If they were all still alive and I thought I could have her now through murder, lies and deceit, yes, I absolutely would kill her husband and son. I am still every bit as selfish and murderous as I was the day she died, and I make no apologies or excuses for who I am. I know you want to think I am different than that, but I owe you an honest explanation before anything more develops between us.” He stared at her.

Luna heard the words but could not reconcile the actions with the wizard sitting in front of her, who she was sure she knew and loved. She felt she could forgive him anything, but it was becoming painfully obvious that within him, there was no forgiveness for himself, nor would there ever be. Too much blood had been shed, too many plans had failed, too many tears had fallen. It was all grim and murky with no way forward for him. He had stayed trapped in self-loathing until it had become all he knew and change was just to terrifying to contemplate, so change must be refused instantly and completely. It was the only consistent thing he had and so he clung to it. To love again was to risk and risk was too much to ask.

And yet, to try again, and love someone so much like Lily, but with the self-knowledge he had gained would be worth the risk if the outcome were guaranteed. But then there would be no risk, no gamble of his heart. He did not want to admit what he knew. And he knew that Luna knew which made it all the more painful to keep pushing her tender heart away. Love never comes with a guarantee and they were both silently aware of that.

“I will admit Luna, in many ways you know me better than Lily. She thought I was basically a gentle person – that was what I showed her. You, on the other hand know I get aroused from the pain of others, especially if I am inflicting it on a lovely, young, defenseless female.”

Luna nodded, “The piercings at the Dark Revel. Every day I think about you doing them, and your need to do them, and your reaction.”

“With the Dark Lord in power now, there are few restrictions on my behavior except those that are self-imposed. Nothing is entirely off-limits for me except that which would displease him, and that is very little. I became a Death Eater when I was seventeen. The Dark Lord was rising in power and for the next four years I used my talents and fulfilled my appetites, rising in influence among the Death Eaters. I worked closely with the Averys. I am more drenched in the blood of innocents than most of my peers.”

She recalled what Lucius had told her about Severus before the Dark Revel. “Because of your potions and the uses you knew they would be put to?”

He stared at her briefly, and his mouth gave a sour twist. “Lucius?”

She nodded, looking troubled.

“So you have likely heard plenty of truth from Lucius, in addition to what I am sharing with you about my history.”

“And now?” her voice was very soft, seeking reassurance, seeking hope.

He saw no reason to lie or mislead. His voice was harsh. “I know I once told you I would not hurt you deliberately if there was a better way. That was in the context of being your Second. What we are talking about now is a very different relationship with a very different dynamic. I enjoy causing you physical pain. I especially enjoy your submission to me as I cause it. I know myself well enough to say that that particular process of pleasure is part of me and cannot be swept aside by thinking otherwise, or simply ignored. I am not going to become someone different than myself because you happen to love me. You need to think about what that life would be like for you before you make a commitment of saying you want you and I to have a life together. I will never offer any guarantee of love. I am possessive. I will tell you now, I don’t want children because that would mean you would give your attention to them instead of me. I do not share what I own. If you choose to give yourself to me, you will be mine and you will not be able to undo that. I will not allow you to walk away from me. As long as you are mine I will protect you, I will provide for you, I will make sure your physical needs are always well taken care of. I will hurt you physically, I will comfort you, I will heal you and I will do it again and again. Whatever emotional needs you might have will likely be unmet. Not always, but often enough that you would be miserable. I can be genuinely kind, I can be sympathetic and caring. What you need to understand though is that I will always place my needs ahead of yours. I am generous when it suits my needs and furthers my aims. I'm like a lot of wizards from Slytherin, except that I'm not going to lie about what I'm like and what our relationship would be based on. I've always enjoyed you in my bed. I find your innocent appearance and gentle demeanor very arousing, but would that be enough for you?”

She glanced down at the bulge in his trousers and blushed, feeling more naive and vulnerable than ever despite all she had been through. She had another question. “If Voldemort ceases to be somehow, will you step into the leadership of the Death Eaters?”

“The Death Eaters exist in large part to promote a Pureblood society. I’m not a Pureblood and I have no interest in that portion of their agenda. I do support the idea of keeping the wizarding world apart from the Muggle world. I think those children with magical powers of whatever background should be trained, as they used to be, and I know that position is at odds with the vast majority of Death Eaters who want only children with some magical lineage to be trained.”

Luna tilted her head slightly to the side, “Will you continue to seek power as a Dark Wizard, I mean, using the Dark Arts to get what you want?”

Snape sipped his tea, watching over the rim of his cup with eyes as cold and blank as the moon in its dark phase. He nodded slowly in reply. Luna hadn’t stopped trembling, and Severus realized more clearly than ever that what he, Lucius and the Averys possessed in common was arousal from power, much more than arousal from physical stimuli. He hadn’t had to openly acknowledge this so bluntly since Lily’s death. No, he knew he hadn’t changed, not really. His loyalties were different now, but his long-repressed appetites were still the same, perhaps even more intense. He’d never been brutal, in the same manner as the Averys and Bellatrix, but the end results were still the same. He was being honest with her. If she chose life with him, belonging to him, she was doing it with a clear viewpoint. If, for some reason, she was lying to herself, choosing to fool herself, then that was on her. His pleasures were twisted, and his needs were simple. Submit.

She had become wiser, with all she had been through. A different perspective, less innocent had given her some different viewpoints as well as more resources and options. His voice interrupted her thoughts. “I want you to understand that I would kill to have Lily. I don’t feel that way about you. I enjoy you. I like you. I even respect and love you in some ways, but I will never obsessively love you as I do her. However, if you give yourself to me, I will obsessively possess you.” He paused, “You need to think long and hard about that and base your choice off that reality. Do not fool yourself. I am how I am, and I am being honest with you so you can make an honest choice.”

She swallowed hard and said, “I need time away to think.”

"Understandable. Tomorrow, you'll be working with Yaxley. The day after, you'll come to me. Part of what you will find in your testing is the expectation of emotional toughness, at least being able to hide whatever is tearing you apart and carry on as if nothing is wrong. It will be a good practical exercise and help you develop Occlumency skills, hiding your true thoughts and feelings. You won't need to come bouncing in all warm and cheery, but just being cordial and businesslike and focused on your studies with me that day will be excellent. Part of the training I will be doing with you is to attack your defenses both emotionally and magically. That will be a constant in my work with you. If you need comfort, do not look to me to provide it. You may find Yaxley helpful. He may seem to just be a scowl and growl sort, but he will give you some support and kindness that I will not, at least not during your training." He paused and stared at her, speaking very emphatically, "Do not take it personally." 

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "I think I'd better get back. I've got a couple of other things to do before tomorrow. I appreciate your honesty." She looked at him, "See you in a couple of days."

"Yes. I'll be seeing you."

She Floo'd away. Severus stared for a long time at the empty fireplace before going back to his library.


	55. Other Allies

When she returned to Yaxley's home she received an owl from Minerva saying that Draco would like to be in touch with her but he would respect her wish if she didn't want anything to do with him. Minerva had added that she thought that Draco's heart was in the right place.

Luna sent back an owl to Minerva saying it was alright for Draco to contact her directly. Within an hour, an eagle owl was pecking at the window for her to receive the message it had for her from her brother. "Name a time to meet with me at the Leaky Cauldron today." She set the time for an hour from sending the owl back.

Draco was waiting outside the back door for her. She noted his hair was getting longer, past his collar, and he also looked thinner. They greeted each other nervously with a quasi-hug at arm's length before going inside. They were equally uncomfortable at physical contact with each other given their bizarre history. Their arrival stirred murmurings and craned necks which irritated Draco. He had once been respected in the wizarding community, but he knew that gossip had traveled and he and Luna were a ripe topic of tawdry speculation. The barkeep came over and took their order.

Draco leaned over the table towards Luna with a grim expression on his face and began, "I've heard the most in-fucking-sane rumor about you meeting with the Dark Lord, and I hope it's not true..."

Luna looked troubled, "It's true. I met with the Dark Lord and Snape and Yaxley. The Dark Lord had also invited Lucius as a courtesy since he's a blood relation. The Dark Lord offered me Restoration -- the chance to get all my memories back and my wand too. But I have to try and test to become a Death Eater. I accepted his offer but I don't know why I did since I had kept thinking I would turn it down if he asked me. They've restored all of my memories so I'm trying to sort out this jumble that my life really is. Anyway, I am Severus' Ward, so I probably won't ever come back to the Manor."

"The Dark Lord would've killed you and probably the others also, if you had insulted him by turning down his offer. A solid piece of advice for you is never tell him 'no' if you want to keep on living. Here comes our food." The plates and glasses settled on the table. Draco cast a Muffliato spell. "Why Yaxley?"

"I don't know. Severus must have asked him beforehand to share the duties of training me if I got invited. By the way, does Yaxley have a first name?"

"Of course."

"What is it?"

"Why do you ask? He never uses it and he hates being called by it."

"Why?"

"I was told when he was at Hogwarts he always wanted to go by his last name, because the others would call him by a twisted version of his first name to taunt him. He was picked on a lot for being short, but I think it probably motivated him to develop such excellent dueling skills. He hates bullies."

"So why did he become a Death Eater if he hates bullies? Seems like that’s a lot of what Death Eaters do."

"He wanted to try being on the other end of it all, having some power and authority. He still hates bullies, but he handles his authority responsibly from what I've heard. It's rare he uses it maliciously on his own. Our father is the only recent exception I’m aware of and he absolutely deserves everything Yaxley gives him as far as I’m concerned. Yaxley is regarded as being ambitious, calculating and fair. Those who mistook his fairness for weakness got harsh lessons to not make that same mistake again." Draco grinned, "He's nobody's fool, that's for sure. He would be an excellent ally."

"Thank you for your support." She reached over and patted his hand.

Draco shook his head. "I don't even know where to start my apology at, but I hope you'll accept it. I'll help you out however I can. This whole mess has been so bizarre. I'm moving in with Pansy. Her family is letting me stay there long-term and we're going to start a family together, but not get married. Where are you staying? Are you still with Severus?"

"Yaxley was kind enough to let me stay in one of his spare suites last night. His estate isn't as big as the Manor, but it's pretty posh nonetheless. I spoke with Severus this morning and I'm trying to figure out what I do or don't want with him on a personal basis. I mean less than a year ago I was a student and he was the Headmaster and now I've been his -- I don't know what to call it -- bedwarmer? part-time paramour? intermittent submissive? After you and I finish talking, I'll go back to Yaxley's and think a lot more. I need to reach a decision about Severus and make decisions about other things too. My training starts tomorrow. I know there are things I won't be able to do when the Dark Lord tests me, but I'm hoping he will be pleased enough with what I can do that he won't kill me. He told me he will be the only one testing me, not even your aunt will be involved."

"No Aunt Bellatrix! I don't know if that will be good or bad given that the Dark Lord will be doing the dueling testing. They're both lightning quick and brutal. Yaxley will be a great dueling instructor, not that Severus wouldn't be. Nobody duels Bellatrix to a draw or beats her unless they are superb. They were the only two I know of who tested and actually beat her. She's jealous of them, despises them both. You'll be in good hands for training." 

Draco looked her in the eyes as he finished the last of his meal. "Let me know if Yaxley gets out of line with you. I know there's a history of bad blood between the Malfoys and the Yaxleys, but I don't know any details. I can't imagine he would take out any of that on you, but he's a powerful wizard and you're obviously a pretty, young witch. He isn't known to be predatory, but he may see an easy opportunity. If you get at all uncomfortable, let me know -- promise?" 

Luna nodded and said, "So far he's very much been a gentleman, but I'll let you know if I need help." 

Draco reached into a pocket in his robes and brought out a bag that clinked pleasantly. "This is for you. I recommend you take it down to Gringott's. If you keep about five to ten galleons on hand, that should cover most anything you might need on a day-to-day basis. If you need more, let me know. You should have a cut of the Malfoy wealth."

"Thank you, Draco." They both got up and went out the back to Diagon Alley.

"Keep in touch, okay sis?," he said patting her shoulder.

She smiled at her brother and headed up the street towards Gringott's, keeping an eye out for elderly witches with overstuffed purses.

She reached Gringott's without incident, and went inside. She went to Rothnok, the same goblin she met on the previous trip. He stared down at her from his high desk. "Good day, Miss Lovegood-Malfoy. How may I assist you?" 

"I wish to open my own account." She held up the bag of galleons.

"Gringott's was informed by The Dark Lord that although you do not have your wand, you may have access to the Lovegood vault to deposit and withdraw funds as you wish." The goblin smiled as politely as he could.

"Yes, please. I would like that."

"Storwax! Take Miss Lovegood-Malfoy to the Lovegood family vault. Here is the key. Return the key to me when you come back." Rothnok looked down at Luna, "When you get a wand permanently, then you will get the key to keep as your own." 

Luna spoke up, "I would like to be called Luna or Miss Lovegood. Please leave the Malfoy part off."

A distinctive growly voice spoke from behind her, "I can understand wanting to get that Malfoy part off from you."

She turned quickly, to find the beplaited wizard behind her. She was surprised, "What are you doing here?," and hastily added, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I didn't mean it the way it must have sounded. I apologize."

"Apology accepted. I came to check on something in my vault, make a withdrawal." His face was solemn, his tone businesslike.

Rothnok spoke to Luna, "Since the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's time is so valuable, I will have Storwax take him now, and when he returns, then Storwax will take you to your vault. You would not be allowed to go together since you are not a Restored witch with a wand."

Yaxley spoke up forcefully, "No need for that. We can ride together. I know vaults are considered intimate areas. Even though she doesn't have her wand back, I don't need a second Pureblood to accompany us. I don't feel she is a threat to my person or my valuables. I can take care of the lass myself if she starts any trouble." He added dryly with a solemn face, "She's not likely to catch me off-guard and if she somehow does and she robs me, then I will accept full responsibility for the outcome of my decision, and not hold Gringott's, its employees, its Board of Directors, its subsidiaries or its agents, responsible in any manner, shape or form for the loss of my possessions or my virtue, or whatever else she may deprive me of by stealth or by force."

The dry wit was missed by the goblin who stared tensely at the wizard and then spoke, "I will take your statement as a verbal waiver for our rule."

Yaxley spoke, "Agreed. Let's go." He noted that Luna had developed a slight blush when he sarcastically mentioned what she might seek to take from him. 

Storwax walked to a door that opened as he got there. The small cart pulled up when he clapped, and Yaxley got in the seat facing forward with Luna taking the seat opposite him and the goblin stepping into the space at the front. The lantern was already on the front of the cart and they took off. They had only been going a minute when they arrived at the Lovegood vault. The three of them got out, the goblin opening the vault as Luna watched, with Yaxley pulling some papers out of his pocket and reading them as he stood on the platform. The vault door swung open and Luna noticed some stacks of wizard coins. There was also a black-lacquered trunk with inlaid mother-of-pearl designs, depicting all sorts of creatures such as dragons and phoenixes. Luna did not want to take much of Yaxley's time so she lifted the lid and peered in, deciding she would come back alone and explore the contents. It looked it had been her mother's. The most striking thing in the vault however, were twenty large drawstring bags made of bottle-green silk velvet, just like the skirt portion of her wedding gown, embroidered with the initials L.M. in very fancy script along with the Malfoy family crest. Luna shied away from them. She saw Yaxley glance at her and the bags.

Yaxley spoke, "Deposits can be made to other magical folks vaults but no withdrawals. You should have them checked for spells, charms, curses and the like before touching any of the bags or any of their contents. Lucius is fond of using Portkeys. It will be alright to leave them there. We can come back sometime and I'll check them out for you. Alright?"

She nodded, set the bag she brought from Draco in the vault, and got back in the cart. It made her nervous that Lucius could just come along and stick something of his in her vault when she wasn't looking. The symbolism wasn't lost on her, or on Yaxley either. In fact Yaxley recognized it as a standard courting move in traditional Pureblood society as something the prospective groom would do, fancy sacks and all. It was a way of stating a desire to claim a witch, non-binding on the recipient of course. Yaxley knew that Luna, despite being pureblood, did not come from a traditional family, so she might not know all the traditional Pureblood nuances and symbolic signals.

At that point in his thoughts, the cart was once again hurtling down the tracks, deep into the earth, crossing over the long bridge over the lake far below, but stopping before the dragon-guarded area. Although Yaxley's mother had been a member of the Black family, his father was not that far up in Pureblood society to have one of the vaults guarded by the dragon.

The cart came to a halt. Yaxley spoke to Luna, "You showed me yours, so I'll show you mine." He wasn't smiling but there was a twinkle in his eyes. He pulled out his key and put it in the lock as Storwax ran his bony finger down the vault door. The familiar sounds of unlocking began and a moment later, the vault door swung open. Luna's expression became anxious as she stared at the contents. The vault was crammed with gold and magical artifacts, many of them felt very Dark.

Yaxley noticed the expression on her face. "Tell me what impressions you're picking up and from which objects." 

She pointed, "That trunk has a wand in it that is darker than any Death Eater's wand I've ever sensed, except for Bellatrix's." 

Yaxley nodded. "You're right. That trunk and many of the other things in my vault belonged to my father's first wife's uncle who made sure his possessions did not fall into the hands of the authorities when he was finally captured. Helga and her family were all trained at Durmstrang."

"I can tell he was very dark and very powerful. He enjoyed torture and murder from what I sense from his wand." 

Yaxley smiled. "Correct. It took Dumbledore to defeat him. Gellert Grindelwald is his name. He's very old, about the same age as Dumbledore would be if he was still alive. These are all of his surviving personal magical artifacts. He's locked up in Nurmengard. The wand that's in the trunk was his very first wand. He acquired a second wand in his late teen or early twenties, but of course that second wand was taken by Dumbledore." Yaxley paused, "I came here to get a couple of things and some money, so I'll get those and we'll be on our way." He went in, opened a cabinet, grabbed a dark green linen bag which had a pleasant sound as the bulges clinked inside it. He also removed something from the lowest shelf and tucked it inside a pocket in his suitcoat. He turned around and headed back to the cart.

Luna got to the cart first and got into the seat so she would be riding backwards. Yaxley spoke, "If you want to, you can ride facing forward." 

She smiled shyly, "Thank you. I get kind of queasy when I ride backwards." She switched seats.

Yaxley spoke, "You're not the only one who gets bothered by riding backwards. May I share the seat with you?" 

"Oh, yes." The seats were just wide enough for two and Luna was glad she had worn a long skirt as his trousers brushed against it. She pulled her hair to the far side and held it to keep it from blowing around.

She spoke up on the return ride, "If it's alright with you, I'll spend the evening back at your home. I really appreciate your hospitality and kindness in letting me stay there for awhile." 

He nodded, and gruffly replied, "It's no trouble to have you stay. I'm glad to be of assistance to you." 

They remained silent for the rest of the trip back. When the cart had stopped at the station and they exited, Yaxley waved away Storwax so he could speak privately to Luna. "I know you're going through a lot, likely matters of the heart judging by the look of you. I will say I've known Severus a long time. He's very honest. What he says he will do, he will make every effort to come to pass. If he says he can't or won't do something, take him at his word. He knows himself very, very well. I hope you won't frustrate yourself with any false hope that you might weave in your mind that would waste your time and cause yourself more pain. You have a very promising life that I'm sure will be filled with honest love. You need to keep a clear, cool head for what awaits you because your life depends on it, and your life is worth saving." He looked very solemnly at her, "I want you to work with Severus and I, and put your concentration into what you need to learn. I likely will not come home until late this evening, and I will have to return to work very early tomorrow morning, so I will expect to see you in my office at the Ministry at nine tomorrow morning. If I think of any particulars, I will owl you. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you again for providing me a place to stay. I appreciate that very much."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

Luna had a lot on her mind as she walked out of Gringott's. She had allies, not really friends she could hang out with, but at least people she could trust. Draco had turned out to be a better person than he was in school. Severus was at least honest, and willing to help train her. Yaxley felt honest and helpful. He didn't have a warm personality, that was certain, but he was powerful, practical, and for a Death Eater, very ethical. Luna reflected that life was not exactly as she would wish it to be, but it wasn't as dire and dreadful as she had felt it was. She would do her best and see how it all progressed. She decided to stop back at The Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer before going back to Yaxley's.


	56. Severus

Luna entered the pub. It was mid-afternoon. She drew some curious glances and whispers but she didn't care. She still needed time by herself to think even though she was feeling a bit steadier than she did the day before. She decided she would keep her options open. Choosing Severus right now felt too final, too limiting. Still, it hurt, it just fucking all hurt to be so aware of all the lies, all the betrayals, that had been imposed on her. It was one thing to make poor choices -- at least there was an opportunity of learning to not make that same mistake again, but having this mess created by others and just dumped on her was simply ugly and totally unfair. She sat silently, miserably, as the tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks. Luna did notice as she took a sip of her butterbeer, that it was becoming slightly salty. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and wiped her nose on a napkin.

She was so absorbed in her tear-filled thoughts that she didn’t notice that the pub had grown quiet. She was staring down at the table when an unexpected wizard slid into the seat across from her in her booth. She lifted her eyes just enough to tell from the familiar long row of small buttons on stark black wool who it was. 

“Luna."

She wiped her eyes to clear her tear-soaked vision. Across the table from her was Severus. "I need to get you out of here now. Lucius has Scabior hunting for you. Will you Apparate with me?”

She stood up and extended her hand. He grabbed it quickly, pulled her close and they left.

She was not surprised to arrive with him back at his house. They had Floo'd to the small room, not his bedroom. He led the way to his living room where he sat in a chair and she occupied the couch.

"Severus, how did you find out about Scabior looking for me?" 

"Scabior isn't looking for you -- he is hunting you -- hunting -- do you understand the difference? Lucius put a bounty on your head for Scabior to fill by kidnapping you and delivering you to him. I found out when I went to deliver potions to The Basilisk's Eye but Scabior wasn't there. That made me suspicious. Fortunately, one of the customers there was able to tell me that Scabior had been boasting earlier about earning a bunch of money. It seems he had just received an owl from Lucius with the offer and Scabior was confident in his ability to get you, so he was running his mouth as he was preparing to take his leave. Thankfully, he's an egotistical dolt of a toe-rag instead of a sneaky and clever one." 

"Thank you for finding me and getting me out of there. I thought the Dark Lord told Lucius to stay away from me. Why would Lucius have Scabior do that?"

"I've communicated with Yaxley. There are a multitude of reasons why Lucius could want to get ahold of you. There were things in your memory that Lucius did which were in clear violation of what he had already been told by the Dark Lord to not do -- Yaxley has those memories stored in his Pensieve. Other reasons, likely include sex because it gives him a thrill to fuck his own daughter, and breeding more Malfoys. Right now you're not pregnant and I've no doubt that the lack of a Malfoy-sired child within you, has Lucius pissed off. There may be a hundred other reasons, none of which make much difference at this point. So anyway, why were you crying? Your training starts tomorrow. I thought you'd be past that by now." 

Luna stared at him and felt her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm not past anything!," she shouted. "I don't know what to think. I can't feel anything but pain. You're being horrible to me when I've done nothing, nothing bad to you!" 

He locked eyes with her and his voice was icy, "Then give it some thought if you ever consider belonging to me. You will have to put up politely and obediently with me even when I'm being 'horrible', as you put it. And know that if we were in such a relationship and you raised your voice to me, or were insubordinate in any manner," he spoke quietly but emphatically, "that you would be punished most severely."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together as hard as she could. They were both silent for a time. Luna finally spoke, "I know you said you don't share. If, if I ever have a boyfriend, and he was willing to share me with you, would you do that? I mean it's sort of like being a Second, and it doesn't have the committment of," she paused, "ownership." 

"So you think you'd find me -- desirable? -- when I'm not being horrible. That doesn't seem to speak too highly of this prospective boyfriend, that despite whatever wonderful qualities he might possess, you'd still want to crawl into bed with me. Is that what you were doing at the Leaky Cauldron -- preparing to road test a few lads at the pub to see how they might fit the job description for being your boyfriend?" Snape pitched his voice higher, "Excuse me, you handsome young wizard. Would you like to be my boyfriend and fuck me a lot? You just have to not mind that I'll sometimes run off and beg Headmaster Snape to brutalize me and fuck me senseless." He stared at Luna, and his voice was harsh, "I doubt that would go over well, and anyone who would likely accept that, might not be what you truly want for a serious relationship." He exhaled heavily in frustration, far more with himself than with Luna. "You're a very sweet girl who has been through way too much. I like you enough that I don't want to add to your long-term misery, let alone someday have you feel that I have become the root cause of it."

Luna finally broke down and just sobbed from the confusion, frustration, fear and pain that was consuming her. To find out Lucius had Scabior hunting her, was one more thing piling onto the burden of it all, robbing her of any shred of peace of mind she could wrap herself in. It just never let up, not for a moment. The only place she had felt safe recently was at Yaxley's. She lifted her tearstained face and said, "I want to go back to Yaxley's. He let me have a room for awhile, so I want to go there. Now."

Severus smiled inwardly. It sounded like she was getting back to demonstrating some common sense. Hopefully she could get some good rest and get back on track. He knew Yaxley had a couple of Aurors looking for Scabior and that when they found him, they would bring the smarmy toe-rag to Yaxley himself. Snape had the feeling that Yaxley might spend some time getting rid of pent-up frustrations with some Cruciatus directed at Scabior, and that Scabior could possibly disappear into some room in the Ministry, and not be heard from again. Accidents were known to happen when someone was being interrogated. Yaxley was regarded as fair by his fellow Death Eaters, but no one thought he had kindness, beneficence, or mercy prominent among his personality traits. 

"Alright Luna. I want to let you know that the Ministry is actively looking for Scabior, so don't worry about him if you are at Yaxley's. I know his home has every possible form of protection on it. I believe his house-elf, Rixxie, is expecting you. Here's something useful to help you sleep. Take it after you have laid down in bed. It's rather quick-acting.

She nodded and helped herself to a tissue from the box which was hovering in front of her. "Thank you Severus. I wish you weren't so obnoxious." She managed a small smile.

He returned the small smile. "You're welcome. Just being myself." 


	57. Yaxley

Yaxley sent Luna an owl that same evening which she received when she arrived at his home after Flooing from Severus's. He asked her to dress in a tunic and pants so she could move comfortably while dueling, and told her that he would have a wand for her to use. He arranged to have her Floo to his office. He also reassured her that the Ministry was hunting for Scabior and that they would have him by morning. 

Rixxie tried to coax Luna into having some dinner. The house-elf had a nearly incomprehensible Glaswegian accent that only Yaxley could easily understand. Luna was pleased to get a meal of lamb and potatoes, and cranachan for dessert, along with samples of four different whiskies, which Rixxie made Luna rate from favorite to least favorite. Rixxie got Luna ready for bed, and swiftly, Luna fell asleep. The potion from Severus sat, unused, on the nightstand.

Luna was a bit slow when she woke up the next morning. Rixxie plied her with the usual 'hair of the dog' and haggis Yaxley-style breakfast before helping Luna get into the spacious fireplace at Yaxley's home. When Luna arrived promptly at nine, Yaxley greeted her from his desk as she stepped out. Luna appeared more curious than nervous to him which he found to be a good sign. He relaxed his face from its customary scowl and gave her a nod as she walked across his office towards him.

He spoke first. "A quick update on Scabior. He was captured in the small hours of the morning. He's being held temporarily here in the Ministry." Yaxley opened one of his desk drawers, "Here's a wand for you to use today. I think it will work well for you. Let me know if it doesn't." He knew it would. It had once been hers. All the confiscated wands had been neatly labelled and stored away at the Ministry. Ollivander had been forced into service, matching names to wands since he knew each and every one of them. The decades of memories had been heart-breaking for the old wizard, for with each wand there was a memory of a joyful child, who was likely dead or had their magic stripped away.

Luna silently recognized her wand and it warmed in her hand, seeming grateful for her touch and the re-established connection despite the fact that she had been disarmed. It was a silver lime wand with a unicorn core, glad to be back in a friendly hand instead of the grip of a Dark Wizard or sitting on a shelf. Ollivander had needed to do some work on it to revive it after it had been handled by a couple of different dark wizards, and he had almost decided to replace the core. Luna knew it would not be a wand to try and work Dark Magic with. With the restoration of her magical knowledge, there had been much which was easily recalled. However, some of it, such as dueling, required practice to bring it back to the point where the wandwork could come forth as a quick reflex in response to an opponent. 

Yaxley took off his jacket and hung it up. Luna admired the beauty of his intricately patterned vest over his heavy silk shirt, his gleaming watch-chain, as well as his immaculately knotted tie with his Ministry of Magic tie-tack on display. She also noted the heavy gold cufflinks in his french cuffs. The wizard did know how to dress sharp. He paused in thought for a second, removed his cufflinks and rolled his shirtsleeves up above his elbows, showing his Dark Mark on his muscular forearm, using it as a reminder to her as to what was at stake. He wanted her to succeed if she tested, but he always enjoyed a bit of cat-and-mouse no matter what the circumstances, with himself as the cat of course. "And what a charming little mouse," he thought.

It did not escape him that her tunic and pants were the blue of Ravenclaw, edged at the hems with bronze grosgrain ribbon. He could read her silent message just as clearly as if she had carved it into his desk in foot-high letters. Fuck Slytherin. He was slightly amused by it. Somehow, in being plunged into the crucible of terror, she had imbibed a different form of strength she had not had before, and emerged with a bit of an edge, not much for she never had any to start with, but even this slight shift made a noticeable difference. Severus had noticed her confidence was more obvious than it had been when she was his student. So here she was in the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, learning from one of the best, how to duel. 

Yaxley started off simply, providing defensive spells, letting her attack him as best she could while he stood there casually deflecting her. Then, having given her a chance to observe his defensive spells, he lightly tested her ability to defend herself. He coached her, talking her through the steps, rehearsing certain moves over and over, until she became increasingly comfortable with them, moving on to more complex spells. She was remembering all the basics readily, and thought about some of the advanced spells she had once been accomplished in. Her wand was responding well and she felt it giving her encouragement. It was almost two hours later when Yaxley suggested they take a break. A house-elf brought refreshments and they sat at a table in a corner of his oversized office. She helped herself to some tea and a small sandwich while he looked through the pile of messages that had flown in, answering some, binning others.

She felt him looking at her as she took a bite of her sandwich and met his gaze with large blue eyes, as he raised his teacup. He asked, "What is Severus going to do for your birthday? You'll be seventeen in less than a month. An adult in our world."

She chewed carefully and swallowed. "I, I hadn't realized it would be my birthday. I haven't been keeping track of what the current day is and I haven't given any thought to my birthday. I've just been focused on the whole Death Eater process. That keeps me awake at night."

The split-second before he replied gave him enough time to think there should be happier things keeping a lovely young witch awake than the process of becoming a Death Eater. He stared piercingly at her as he said, "You're in a very good position you know. You're not a Squibmate any more. You're in training to become a Death Eater. Severus is the best possible teacher you could have. If the Dark Lord hadn't been born, Severus would have established himself as the pre-eminent Dark Wizard of his time. It's too bad Severus isn't a Pureblood. If he was, his position as The Dark Lord's second-in-command would never be challenged, but since he's a Halfblood he's at a disadvantage in this society. I'll not hold his blood status against him. He proved himself that night on the Tower when he killed Dumbledore. Even the Dark Lord was cautious of Dumbledore. Draco was set the task, but he was too much a coward to do it. Frankly," he paused and gave a small smile, "I'll take advantage of my blood status for whatever it will get me. I recommend you do the same. You're smart, you're hardworking, you're a Pureblood. I know you're brave, even if you're not bold yet. You'll need to become bold or at least convincingly bluff others into believing that you are. I'd guess you're more ambitious than how you used to be. When you've lost so much, it makes sense to want to gain an even stronger position so you're less easily toppled the next time adversarial circumstances arise." 

His gravelly voice dropped to a soft growl, "You've a lot going in your favor. Personally, I hope you get to keep your wand and your magic and never have to test. I know you're far more sweet than murderous. When you turn seventeen, you won't be under Severus' guardianship any longer. Maybe the Dark Lord will give you some choices to pick your own path, have your own life. You have talent. There are lots of opportunities for those with talent here at the Ministry. The Division of Magical Law Enforcement needs good witches and wizards who can start as trainees and work their way up. I could also use a good Seer. Just a thought for your future. Someone needs to think of it, give you some guidance. Usually it's one's Head of House at Hogwarts that does that. Did Flitwick ever do that with you?"

Luna nodded. "He said I was the likeliest he had seen in thirty years to become a Seer. I'm more interested in magical creatures, but I suppose doing the work of a Seer would be interesting. I'm often aware of things that other people aren't, but then other people dislike me for it, so that might be part of why I never considered it as a career." Her voice trailed off and she looked wistful, then shrugged at Yaxley. 

"I'd find the skills of a Seer to be valuable. I'd be willing to let the Dark Lord know there would be a position for you in my department as an Apprentice Seer, or a Seer-in-training or whatever the entry-level position is called, whether or not you're a Death Eater. You wouldn't need to have your wand back in order to function as a Seer. Maybe there's some ground in between going back to being a Squibmate, or testing to become a Death Eater. I don't know if the Dark Lord would go for that, but I can hope for your sake that he'd consider it. You should get a job by the time you're eighteen since you're not in school. I will provide you with room and board, that's not a problem." He nodded at her solemnly. 

"Thank you, Sir." She looked a little uncomfortable at finding he had spent time thinking about her. She tried to get a sense as to what his interest in her was about but he was skilled at Occlumency, at least as good as the Malfoys. She found herself hoping he was simply interested in wishing to annoy Lucius. Certainly, if she became employed and lived on her own, that would be seen by many as thumbing her nose at her father. Few could turn their back on the siren call of a life of luxury at Malfoy Manor, having their every whim fulfilled on Lucius' galleons. 

She set her sandwich down, took ahold of her wand and stood up. She tried to think of something that would make her really happy. She used to be able to generate a Patronus by thinking of her friends, but those relationships were gone. She imagined herself in that setting she had described to Severus, of being in the long hallway, alone under the mistletoe, except she knew, she somehow just knew at that moment that there was someone who would come along and kiss her. Silently, she let the feeling of overwhelming joy spread through her, filling her. Yaxley watched curiously as she silently, suddenly waved her wand and a corporeal Patronus in the form of a giant hare emerged and bounded around Yaxley's office before heading through the closed door. From within his office, they heard murmurs in the hallway, so they knew it had at least made it that far. Yaxley cocked an eyebrow. She was an odd little witch, and an intriguing one too. But he was sure, in tapping into such deep joy, she hadn't been thinking of him. He, on the other hand, had given her quite a bit of thought.

After lunch he let her know with considerable regret, which he kept hidden in his business-like tone of voice, that three of the messages he received required his attention that afternoon. He added, "If you wish, we can practice dueling in the evenings at home. We could have dinner and dueling, or eat separately and duel afterwards." 

"Thank you sir for your offer. It's very kind of you to extend yourself to me this way."

His unspoken thought was that he'd like to extend a particular part of himself until it was buried deep up inside her. "Well, I enjoy teaching. It helps take my mind off work. Just let me know ahead of time." 

"Thank you. Thank you for your help today too. I appreciate you sharing your knowledge and your time with me." She stood up and walked towards his fireplace.

He coughed loudly. "I think you're forgetting something and I can't let you go without giving it to me."

She looked puzzled as he walked up to her purposefully. He stuck out his hand, "Your wand?"

"Oh, yes! I'm so sorry." He noted she blushed. 

He rolled it in his fingers, smiling. "It will be available for you next time we duel."

"Good. I've missed it." 

"I've one question for you Luna. When we were at Gringott's you noticed Grindelwald's wand even though it was hidden away in that trunk. What can you tell me about it without having directly examined it? It certainly made an impression on you." 

She paused in thought, speaking slowly, almost dreamily, "Yew and dragon heartstring. I've no idea about the length. He killed at least one person with it and the wand enjoyed it." She looked uncomfortable and added, "Some events or actions make a very strong psychic impression and I think it's because of the emotion behind them when the act is taking place." 

Yaxley nodded at her in affirmation. "I'll see you this evening at home, no doubt." He gave a brief businesslike nod, watching her throw down the handful of Floo Powder, then speak, and swirl away. He had the thought that having a regular relationship with someone at this point in his life would be a good thing. He had been married once. They hadn't had any children. He didn't really care if he had children or not. He had five nephews to carry on the family line. An attractive, smart, dependable, intuitive Pureblood might be just what his life needed. Only one way to find out if she might come to like the idea. Keep his Occlumency up, take it slow and steady. He smiled.


	58. The Pool

Luna knew that she had the rest of the day free. Yaxley had to take care of Ministry business which would take up his afternoon, and then she would be spending the next day with Severus, or as she was starting to think of him, 'Severus the Unpleasant.' Luna hadn't had a chance to learn her way around Yaxley's home so she decided to ask Rixxie to show her. At least if she learned which areas were acceptable to wander through and which ones weren't, she wouldn't end up someplace that Yaxley would be upset with her. She wanted to stay on his good side.

Rixxie was glad to show Master's guest the large, beautiful home. Rixxie was pleased by Luna's gentleness and soft-spoken, polite curiosity. Rixxie often had to interact with Master's Death Eater and Ministry colleagues, so Luna was a welcome change. There were of course, long hallways covered with large portraits, a library which Rixxie said Luna was free to spend time in, two large greenhouses filled with plants -- one greenhouse had only poisonous/dangerous plants and Rixxie only let Luna peek into that one. Yaxley had the biggest Venomous Tentacula Luna had ever seen, and it waggled itself at her as if in invitation to come in and be its newest victim; she quickly shut the door in response. On the house tour, Rixxie also showed Luna a good-sized astronomy tower with an impressive telescope, and a heated indoor swimming pool on the top floor next to the master suite. 

Luna was fascinated by the pool, never having seen a Muggle-style swimming pool before. Rixxie explained that Master liked to swim from one end of the long pool back to the other, back and forth, sometimes for more than an hour, not stopping. Luna knew how to swim, but thought this water to be rather lonely, as nothing lived in it. Still, she hadn't been swimming in a very long time. She asked Rixxie about getting a swimsuit. Rixxie was puzzled. Master didn't wear clothes when swimming; clothes would get wet. Luna decided that since there was no readily available swimsuit and that Yaxley wouldn't be home until late, that she could go swimming without a suit. Rixxie conjured up a towel, and Luna said she could find her way back from the pool to her room.

Luna stripped off and decided to just float. The water was enchanted both to float in easily and to take away stress. The ceiling was clear so she could see the clouds drifting by. The temperature was pleasantly warm, about the same as her body. She closed her eyes and the water cradled her as she slowly drifted around, her long blonde hair streaming out like a nimbus. She was entirely oblivious to the rest of the world. No troubling thoughts inflicted themselves upon her. It was as if all her pain and problems had been Obliviated from her, with the benefit of not having any worries about the future either. She hadn't felt this peaceful in a very long time.

Her moments of bliss stretched into minutes, then into an hour, but she was unaware of time's passing. Finally, she heard Rixxie calling her name, "Miss Luna! Miss Luna!" It turned out that sometimes Yaxley would take a break at work and clear his head by Flooing home to go swimming for an hour, then return to work refreshed and in a better frame of mind. He had come home to do just that. Luna scrambled out of the pool, grabbing the large towel and wrapping herself in it. Yaxley was solemnly waiting out in the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Luna nodded silently in greeting and blushed as she walked past him. She wasn't sure why she was blushing, she was well-covered by the towel, and initially she didn't think it was from seeing Yaxley without his shirt. Merlin knows, she had seen a lot more of wizards than a bare chest. Maybe it was because he was always so very -- dressed-- when she had seen him at all other times, that without his very proper suit, he seemed extremely exposed. She had tried to not stare, but he was in better shape than Severus or Lucius, despite being older. 

After she passed him to scurry down the hall, he grinned. Even after all the sexual experiences she had been through at the hands of Scabior and multiple Death Eaters, she could still blush from something as innocuous as seeing him standing there in a towel. He liked that. She still had a sense of innocence, unlike any female he had been around since Hogwarts, long ago. The Ministry witches were eighty percent Slytherins, ambitious creatures looking to claw their way up the dungheap. Ambition did not go hand-in-hand with innocence, although there were many who pretended such naiveté to use it as a lure. Any appearance of innocence in a witch employed at the Ministry was faked, some more skillfully than others, but faked nonetheless. They were, quite frankly he thought, ridiculous. The last young witch on her knees, hoping to get a promotion despite the poor quality of her work, who told him she had, "never done this before," earned the reaction of mockery from him before he grabbed the back of her head. No witch had ever earned a promotion from him that way, but it didn't stop any of them from trying and he was always willing to accept their offers if they made them. With the power he wielded, he never had to seek out sex. 

He looked forward to getting to know Luna better, letting his tension build slowly, deliciously. Despite not needing to pursue anyone in order to get enough sex, he looked forward to pursuing Luna. He would take his time, all the better to enjoy her when she would want her own curiosity satisfied. He knew just how he was going to pique it.


	59. A Shoulder for Tears

Severus had been brutally hard on her, as hard as he had ever been on any student including the hapless Neville Longbottom. During the eight-hour day he had been grim and unrelenting in pushing Luna to answer random questions, perform spells, duel with him, perform Occlumency, and hold her temper and her tears. She knew he was testing her, that she would have to be tough in all sorts of unfamiliar ways in order to survive testing with the Dark Lord. Still, by the time the day was over and he had thrown questions and comments in his iciest tones, without a word of praise, she was damp with sweat, and her voice and hands were shaking. She had been too tense to eat at all during her day, excusing herself a few times to go have dry heaves. Severus, of course had not. He had enjoyed a sumptuous lunch and later in the afternoon, took time for tea. His breaks gave her time to try and gather her composure. She was so very glad to get away from him at the end of the day.

She Floo'd back to Yaxley's home, emerging in his Great Hall, exhausted and near tears. Yaxley had been waiting for her but she didn't realize it at the time. As she stepped onto the carpet, he approached. "Rough day with Severus?"

She nodded silently, biting her lip, eyes brimming with tears, trying not to cry.

"Can I do anything for you? You're out of class for the day, so whatever you say, whatever you need, I won't judge you for it."

Her expression was sad and anxious, and her voice was very, very soft as if she was afraid to ask for something from him. "I need a hug."

Yaxley gently put his arms around her without pulling her close, and patted her lightly on the back. She started to sob and leaned her face against his shoulder. She was just a couple of inches shorter than he. Yaxley pulled out a clean handkerchief and tucked it gently between her face and his vest as she continued to sob. His voice rumbled softly, "It will be alright little one. You're doing well with the effort you're making, and I know both Severus and I are seeing progress."

Her tears slowed after a minute and she took the hankie to wipe her eyes and looked at him. "Little one?" Her tone was more bewildered than indignant.

He stopped patting her and took a step back. "I don't mean any disrespect in calling you that. If I thought of you as a woman, my hands would possibly get my face in trouble -- you might need to smack me for my hands roaming around and taking advantage of you in your tears. I am a Slytherin and I am a Death Eater, but I do have my own code of ethics which I follow. I would probably not take advantage of you, but if I can impose a barrier on myself by thinking of you in a way to avoid the temptation, then I will do that. I will admit I don't always have honorable thoughts, so I'm just reining myself in as best as I can." 

She looked somewhat puzzled, but reassured also. "Thank you for your kindness and honesty."

"You've been through enough from those wanting to use you. You're a very decent sort and I've no wish to add to your misery." His expression and tone were warm and reassuring.

"You're very kind. I'm quite surprised you're not married."

He looked pained. "I was. She died several years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry she's gone." Luna's eyes were wide with sympathy. 

Yaxley shrugged. "Well, she was cheating on me. I had no idea until she caught dragon pox from Abraxas Malfoy and it killed them both. It was a bit of a shock to find all that out that way."

Luna looked stricken at accidently bringing up a painful topic. "I apologize. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you."

"Apology accepted."

Luna blurted out, "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Yaxley gave a bit of a smile, and whispered in his husky voice, "I'll take a hug if you're willing to give me one."

Luna embraced him fervently, pressing herself against him. He could feel the heat of her body through his vest and shirt as she sought to try and make up her missteps to him, and oh Merlin, it was so delicious. He hoped she would not stop until the next business day, especially given that it was Friday night.

When they finally broke apart, he cleared his throat and looked at her, giving her a genuine smile. "Thank you. That was very wonderful."

She blushed and he wondered if it was from the compliment, or the hug, or perhaps something she was thinking. He certainly hoped it was from the latter. He reminded himself to be patient. "Luna, would you like to have dinner with me tonight, or would you prefer the evening to yourself?"

She swallowed and he could almost follow her thought process before she replied, "I'd like to go take a shower and wait perhaps an hour until dinner. Would that be alright with you?" 

"Of course. I'll come by your suite in an hour if you'd like. If you want to go out to dinner, I'd be pleased to take you, or if you want to have dinner here, that would be pleasant too. While you're getting ready, you can think about it and make the choice."

She looked anxious, but then she looked shy and nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'll go get ready now." 

"I'll see you soon." He smiled again, showing deep dimples. 

She reached her room and noticed there was a flutter in her stomach that hadn't been caused by her day with Severus. It was as if Yaxley was asking her out on a date. She shook her head to clear it. No, he wouldn't be doing that she said to herself. He just wanted to make sure she had dinner. Still, in case he sort of was, it wouldn't hurt to dress very nicely, not seductively of course, but put some extra effort into looking her very best. If they might end up going out, he certainly wouldn't want to be seen with someone who looked a mess. When she was giving him that very long hug, she had thought about him with a towel wrapped around his waist. She caught herself and gave herself a scolding. He had been very polite, not brash or sexually intrusive in any way. But he was very kind, and yes, he looked good in that towel. She fancied his hair too and wondered what it would look like undone from its plait.

She got in the shower, washed her hair, got out, and dried it. She only had a few changes of clothes at Yaxley's and selected one of her tie-dyed velvet outfits. She didn't have any makeup or perfume but she bit her lips and pinched her cheeks to make them more pink.

There was a gentle knock on her door. She opened it nervously. Standing in the hall, was Yaxley, but a considerably younger version, about her age. 

He grinned. "The benefits of Polyjuice, plus having had the foresight to collect and label my hair every single day when I'd brush it, starting when I was seventeen. Usually, one day's hair gives me anywhere from four to ten hours of Polyjuice time." He pulled a bouquet of orange roses, edged with red, from behind his back. 

Luna just stared. He was very good looking. Very. Long, thick blond hair hanging loose past his shoulders, dark eyes that danced as he looked her over, deep dimples in an easy smile, and that husky Scottish-accented voice. There was little that readily matched the grim-visaged bureaucrat with the graying plait, other than the voice, and even that was not quite as deep and raspy as the older version was. He wore a black shirt and trousers under his robes. She could see he had his shirtsleeves rolled up, showing off his Dark Mark. She could feel herself getting flushed in the face and wet between her legs.

He didn't need Legilimancy to know the effect he had created. He could see the pulse in her neck throbbing more rapidly than usual, and her breathing had also quickened. Those were some of the signs of a heightened response that he had learned to look for long ago when interrogating someone, but had not done anything physical with them; it was all generated from nervousness. However, not a single one out of the many dozens who had been interrogated by him, had ever looked at him as if they were hoping his clothes would fall off. He let himself grin. 

He spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, "Would you prefer to go out for dinner or stay in? If you want to go out, we can go to Rosemerta's. Sometime, perhaps next time we go out, we will go to The Basilisk's Eye for a drink. I have the expectation that as part of your training, you are going learn how to at least appear bold and unafraid. Courage is something the Dark Lord deeply admires, so figuring out what makes you afraid and grabbing it head-on will be part of your training. It will absolutely be part of your testing, generally the very first thing when you formally present yourself for testing. Anyway, I'm really not here to talk business. Would you like to Apparate to Rosemerta's for dinner?"

Luna nodded, still mute from the shock of the handsome young wizard wanting to take her out. 

The roses set themselves into a vase in her room, as he embraced her snugly and took her away.


	60. A Chat

The next morning, Yaxley let Luna know he had to go take care of some business. He left her in his library, reviewing some of her old textbooks as well as some books from his collection which he thought could be helpful for her. He did not tell her he was going to meet with Severus.

He arrived promptly in the Headmaster's suite at Hogwarts. A glass of his favorite whisky hovered in greeting which he grabbed as he exited the fireplace, and he and Severus went into the living room to sit and talk.

Severus spoke first. "How's she doing?"

"Fairly well, despite you being tough on her. I told her that whatever you said about yourself, what you would or wouldn't do is something she needs to believe and not try and change your mind. I doubt she will completely let go of her feelings for you, but at least she will give herself some emotional distance which is what you want, as well as what she needs during her training.

Severus nodded in thought. "Good. I appreciate you reinforcing what I told her. Most of what I told her was true. I just can't afford to get pulled off course into a relationship at this time. When The Dark Lord is no more, things could be different, but as you know, the plan must stay on course. And obviously, I don't want her wanting some sort of romance with me during training, so I will continue to be very harsh. I suppose you can reap the benefit from my obnoxious behavior towards her."

Yaxley smiled, "Glad to take her off your hands. I don't mind at all that the way you have to behave pushes her towards me. I'm glad to open my arms and scoop her up. I took her out to dinner and we had a delightful time. We got a few inquisitive looks which amused me. The comments didn't though. I doubt I was recognized, but she was. I picked up some mutterings around the room about 'Malfoy's bastard' and 'The Basilisk's Eye.' I hope she didn't hear them. I even heard one witch I know who works at the Ministry, speculating about 'the Dark Lord's new favorite girl,' as if he was bedding her. That witch's blood status will be reviewed come Monday." He gave a thin smile. 

The gruff Scotsman continued, "Other than that, dinner at Rosemerta's was very enjoyable. I Polyjuiced myself back to being seventeen for a few hours. She smiled a lot. I did too. I haven't smiled that much since I can't remember when, which might have been why I wasn't recognized. Sweet Merlin, I wanted to roll her in the clover! I had forgotten how rock-hard I used to be, but when I brought her back home, I just kissed her goodnight at her bedroom door. Made me want to weep in frustration, for I'm sure she would've been willing. I'm determined to wait a bit until we know each other better. I don't think she realizes how much she's been wounded with all she's been put through. I don't want her to start wading into a serious relationship with me, then decide she's made a mistake. There's never any guarantee obviously, but I'd rather start slow for both our sakes." 

The Headmaster spoke thoughtfully, "With you looking her age, I'm sure she would have gone for it all. She truly enjoys sex. She doesn't always wait for the wizard to get the ball rolling, so to speak -- she's the rare bird who will signal that she wants it with a look or a light touch, but then be sweetly submissive. I always found her to be a pleasure. I know she wants a relationship, someone to fall in love with who will feel the same way about her. Unfortunately for her, in her view I have seemed to be the best choice thus far. I wouldn't wish me on her -- I'm very, very fond of her and attracted to her, but I'd make her miserable, and I can't see myself falling in love with her and giving her what she needs. You, on the other hand have a lot more to offer." 

Yaxley laughed briefly, "So my charming personality will win her over? Right, Severus." He smiled, "She caught my eye the first time I saw her which was in The Basilisk's Eye a couple of days before the Dark Revel. Lucius had brought her in wearing nothing more than a harness. She looked like he'd used her badly -- some bruises, hair mussed up, eyes like she'd been crying, but perky tits and a sweet, firm ass like a peach. Sweet Merlin, she made my cock perk up! While they were sitting there, he made her a suit which might have kept her warmer, but did little to mask her charms. I'll never forget the look Lucius gave me when he saw me coming over to their table. If looks could've killed, I would've been a small pile of Doxie shite. It twisted my gut when Lucius told me he was bringing her to the Revel, and the Averys would be with her too, but then he mentioned you would be there so I relaxed a bit. I went to the Revel with some Muggle-born I borrowed from Azkaban and that piece kept me busy. How did Luna take it all?" 

"She came through it alright. I'm guessing you've seen her memory of the Revel as it would have been one that Lucius would've wanted to hide in trying to make her believe he never let anything bad ever happen to her. Wasn't it part of what you extracted that day at the Malfoy's when Narcissa had Cruciatus'd Luna?"

"Aye, it was. I have the original in my pensieve and a copy in the office pensieve. I watched it as part of building a case on Malfoy." Yaxley grimaced as he shook his head. "I'll say what excites you Severus, is a bit different than what gets me going. It's not my thing to do to a girl, but since that memory was there and needed to be seen so I could write up my report, I watched it along with the rest of what Lucius tried to conceal." The husky voice took a tone of disgust, "Not just the Revel, but he also took her to the Averys and made her service them. Then the entire wizarding community must have heard about when he let Scabior use her in full view of everyone at The Basilisk's Eye." His tone softened, "I'm glad for her sake that those memories have been removed from her. Personally, if I'd been at the Revel with her, I would've been kissing all the sore spots afterwards to make them feel better. A bit of hurt and a lot more comfort." He took a sip of his whisky, then asked incredulously, "Did she get aroused with what was done at the Revel?" 

Severus nodded. "She's submissive. It doesn't have to be harsh and very painful, just firm and directive which I'd guess is more your way although I suspect you and I have a lot in common when it comes to women. I think you'll like her a lot in bed and she may be a good match for you in the long run. I know she's looking for romance more than a practical match, as most girls that age would be, but if you can give her what she wants and get what you want too, then as her guardian for a little while longer, I'll wish you both the best for a long happy future." 

Yaxley replied in his gravelly voice, "I can see the possibility of getting very serious at some future point with her. I'd like her to be more comfortable with me and not just tumble into bed. There will be time for that in the future, but I figure I'll take her out at least a couple more times before I lay her down. I know last night she was expecting me to jump on her like Lucius, so it likely confused her a bit. I did let her know that I want her, but I want to spend some time developing a relationship before we move into sex. I'm old-fashioned in dealing with nice ones -- not that I've been around one in a few decades, so I'll have to brush up on my manners. I get plenty of the other at the job. The one-offs at the Ministry are all seeming the same nowadays, although I'll admit I don't tire of my cock getting sucked at work, and I can't imagine that I ever will." 

"No wizard would. That's one drawback of being at Hogwarts, it's an absolute fishbowl." 

"I figure what's the use of being in a position of power if you can't exercise the power one wants too. It's pretty much an open secret about me at the Ministry. It was kept pretty quiet before my late wife -- and I refer to her that way because I hate the sound of her name -- heard about my activities and started acting out with Abraxas. I never shagged any of the witches at the Ministry, just got sucked off if they offered it. But then Rita got ahold of the story and it hit the paper with the pile of crap she made up to smear me. What a mess! I had time to think about that while I was in Azkaban." 

Severus spoke softly. "I believe it was Lucius who told Abraxas about your interactions with the female staff. Abraxas told your late wife in order to seduce her. If Lucius hadn't been preoccupied in so many other beds, he probably would've given chase."

"Aye. Well, I'm keeping his daughter entertained. In the meanwhile, I'll just have to see how it all goes. I know he deeply resents that he has very little influence at the Ministry nowadays. When Fudge was Minister, Lucius pretty much ran the place from the shadows. He still has his allies and cronies scattered about in the Ministry who rely on his galleons to pay off their bookies, whores and bar tabs, but I know who they are and they'll all end up going to Azkaban with him, if I don't kill him myself first."

"How are her dueling and other skills going? Are you seeing any progress?

"Aye. She made quite a bit of improvement in just that half day of dueling practice. She produced a corporeal Patronus which surprised me. She's using her Legilimancy, but my Occlumency is better for the time being. We talked a bit about it. She seems to have a Seer's ability."

Severus nodded. "She's come up with a few comments prior to her memories being Restored that demonstrate that. Even when Luna was a student, she was uncanny and her peers generally gave her a bad time for that. Most avoided her, some were cruel." 

Yaxley spoke, "Aye. I saw some of that bullying in her memories during Restoration." He was quiet for a moment and Severus could tell he was in deep thought. The pale-haired wizard spoke, "I will separate the time in training from our personal time. Using Polyjuice will help highlight that boundary. It should work out to be my own self when I'm working with her on dueling and the like, but then have a personal relationship with some Polyjuice onboard. I doubt she'd be wanting to wake up next to a wizard who looks every bit of his fifty years. My hair has as much gray as blond in it now. I know I haven't aged well. The job takes its toll on me, needing to always stalk around looking grim, as if I'm going to drag someone into the back room and perform Cruciatus on them. It's always been my private policy to never smile in public at work and it has served me well."

"Well, she didn't run away screaming when she woke up next to this old dog, so there's hope for you in your natural form yet."

"Ah no. She is tender-hearted, but I don't trust her stomach to be strong enough to see me in bed with her come daylight. Not for a very long while anyway." Yaxley gave a wry grin. "I'll just have to keep a flask of Polyjuice at bedside."

Severus nodded. "True perhaps. I told her I don't share what's mine. She said she hopes to find someone who would be willing to share her with me. However, that was before I really started training her. I'm guessing by the time I'm done teaching her, she may be willing to try performing Cruciatus on me." He laughed. "If it will help her pass her testing, I would be a willing subject." 

"You're willing to be Cruciatus'd? Are you sure you don't love her?" 

"Yes, Yaxley, I'm sure I don't love her. I am sure I don't want her killed, so I want her to have the skills she will need, if it doesn't cost me my life. Besides, I doubt that she'd be anywhere as good as Bellatrix or any of the rest of us for that matter." Severus' voice was calm. 

Yaxley shrugged. "I'm not necessarily inclined to be as tight on sharing as you are, depending on who the other wizard is of course. I'd be willing to have an arrangement of her with you if that would be what she wants. It would certainly be more acceptable than one when the witch goes behind my back." He frowned. "My dead ex-wife likely didn't tell me because she knew how I felt about any Malfoy, but I'd bet Abraxas decided to pursue her in great part because she was married to me, and not merely that she was an attractive witch." He gave a wintry smile, "A small part of the charm that Luna holds is that she is Lucius' most desired treasure. When it comes to Luna, or I should say her pussy, he's like a Niffler after gold. I hope he thinks I'm already bedding her. If I knew it was keeping him awake at night, playing the images in his head of my cock somewhere in his daughter, I'd be happy about that."

The Headmaster gave a low laugh and smiled. "Good." He paused briefly, "Part of the problem is that I'd need to keep a permanent relationship with her very quiet. It would undermine my authority as Headmaster to be known to be frolicking with some young thing who is barely older than most of my students. On the other hand, being out and about with her would only enhance your reputation, especially if you didn't bother with the Polyjuice."

Yaxley gave a quick grin, "Well tell me something I don't know, Severus. I suspect that news of Luna having dinner at Rosemerta's with some young Death Eater who looks a lot like any one of my nephews, has reached the ears of her father. Lucius is probably trying to figure out which one it is -- four are between ages seventeen and twenty and have the Mark, but the other is too young. I told her that next time we go out, part of our time should be spent at The Basilisk's Eye. It might be worth it to cut Scabior lose so he can go back to work. I want her to be able to confront her fears head-on. Perhaps I should have you lurking in the corner as a backup in case Scabior might call in Lucius. Lucius was strictly on house arrest, confined to the Manor, but his barrister made a convincing plea that Lucius should be allowed to go to his place of business and Gringott's as needed." 

"I'll take the toe-rag, you can take the one with daddy issues. Let me know when you'll be going. It'll be a real pleasure."

Yaxley furrowed his brow and asked, "Does she still have all that hardware in her piercings?" 

Severus shrugged, "As far as I know. After it was placed, it was charmed to be only removable by magic, so I suppose if you want to take them out you'd be able to." 

The older wizard grinned, "You mistake me if you think I want them gone. The piercings are not something I would do to her, but I will very gladly make use of them as they are there. Perhaps if that harness is at Malfoy Manor, I can have it retrieved as evidence." He smirked and nodded.

The two wizards sat and talked more on a variety of subjects -- potential allies, potential threats, new information from the Order's members, how the larger plan for a post-Voldemort wizarding world was shaping up, and more talk of Luna's training. They agreed on a training schedule for the next two weeks. 

"Severus, I plan on trying to teach her the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse, but I know her wand will not be happy. Fortunately, there is a wand I have access to that would have a sense of pleasure for someone to pick it up and work Dark Magic with it again. I'll go get it out of my vault. Perhaps I'll take her with me too. I know there's some things in the Lovegood vault that she wants to take time to examine. When I get back home, I'll have Scabior cut loose, but limit him to work and home."

The two wizards nodded at each other and rose. Yaxley took the last swallow of his whisky and set down his glass. "An excellent drink as always. Thanks." He got his Floo powder, stepped in, threw it down, and the green flames took him back to his home.


	61. Morning Memories

Sitting in Yaxley's library the next morning, Luna could not stop smiling. Dinner had been a wonderful blur with certain sharp details. He had ordered for them both. She couldn't remember what she had eaten for dinner, but the look in his dark blue eyes, the sound of his voice, and the warmth of his smile stayed with her, replaying over and over in her mind. And the goodnight kiss. She had been very nervous as he walked her towards her room, expecting he would want to get her into bed right away, unsure how she felt about doing that with him even though she had a wonderful evening and found him intriguingly attractive. 

He had gently leaned her up against the wall outside her door. She felt him slide one arm behind her back, stepping so one thigh and his hard cock was pressed between her thighs, insistent against her heat. As they locked eyes, he stroked the back of his hand across the side of her cheek, dragging his fingers against her hair, then swiftly fanned them out and entwined his fingers through her hair at the back of her head to tilt her head so her lips were close to his. His warm lips met hers gently at first, then more insistently for a long moment, before he pulled back a bit to observe her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half opened. He kissed her again, getting a little moan from her as she unthinkingly pressed her pelvis against his hard cock and thigh in response. She was aching for him to touch her all over. She felt his mouth trail lightly over to her ear using only his lips against it, making her moan softly again. He smiled as he moved his mouth back to hers with an intense kiss. Luna felt him parting her lips with his tongue and gently sucking her tongue as she tentatively offered it. The warmth of his mouth moved down her neck and she shivered as he made use of his teeth as well as his tongue. Her back arched as she pressed herself against him, wanting him to open her blouse so she could feel his teeth on her breasts. 

It took every shred of self-discipline he had to gently give her only one more kiss and slide his hands slowly off her body, until he was just holding one of her hands with his. He stared into her eyes, kissed her hand and finally spoke, "I want to go out with you again. I want to get to know you better over time. I know what we both want right now, but I want to wait and not treat you casually or impatiently. You've been through so much of that. I know I won't be able to wait very long though -- it'll feel like years for me." He smiled again and swiftly kissed her forehead, "Good-night."

She couldn't recall what she had mumbled at him before she went into her room, trembling, and he turned and went down the hall to the master suite. She closed the door behind her and twirled around with her arms up in the air, feeling as if she could fill his manor with Patronus hares. A date! A real date. It would be a strange arrangement to be sure, but there was nothing normal in her life anyway. At least this was a happy abnormal instead of a miserable abnormal. More than happy -- giddy, ecstatic, sunshine yellow happy! 

On the following morning, as she sat in the library for the purpose of studying, she continued to smile. She had settled into a comfortable chair at a square table with a pile of books, facing away from the open door. She was having a difficult time keeping anything in her mind other than the previous night. She had barely slept, finally playing with herself so much that exhaustion from repeated orgasms overtook her consciousness. Sitting at the table with the pile of books in front of her, her wand hand dropped into her lap, finding its way under the top of her skirt and made its way quickly down to her pussy. She knew she had already become wet from the thoughts she had been having and she began rubbing herself, clenching hard, grinding herself on the chair, wishing fervently she could have young Yaxley inside her. She had taken note of his hard-on against her the previous night and given it a lot of thought since then along with his other attractive attributes. She began moaning softly.

Rixxie wasn't sure what was going on with Master's guest, but fortunately, Rixxie didn't have to ask Luna. Master had just arrived home from visiting Headmaster Severus. Yaxley noted the look of concern on Rixxie's little face and Rixxie voiced the suspicion that perhaps the dinner the guest had at someplace other than home was now creating gastric upset, making her moan in distress. The craggy Death Eater listened attentively to the elf's description of Master's guest's noises, which included a complete re-enactment by Rixxie, the latter causing Yaxley to double over, weeping with laughter, which further alarmed the house-elf. Master was behaving most strangely since his guest had come to stay.

Yaxley wisely had his own theory, rather different from Rixxie's. Wiping away the tears which had run down his face, he told the house-elf to bring him a bottle of the whisky that Luna had shown a preference for. Performing a Disillusionment spell on himself, with bottle in hand, Yaxley quietly entered the library. She was still moaning as Rixxie had described. A very brief moment of Legilimancy confirmed she was thinking of him. Sometimes, temptation was just too great, especially in an area where he had not had to exercise self-restraint but once in several decades. There was an ever-so-faint aroma of Luna's musk in the air. He edged around the side of the table, biting his lip, wondering if he should make a dash for some Polyjuice, when her building orgasm finally hit its lengthy peak. He could tell she was trying to avoid making a lot of noise, but her volume and frequency increased anyway; clearly, she was climaxing. He watched in delight as her face became flushed and her nostrils flared. He watched her curls bounce as she panted, rocking forward and back. She carried on for awhile, then sighing, gently laid her head down across one arm on the table with her eyes closed.

He found her wondrously lovely in repose with her hair tumbled across her pink cheek. He stood silently and stared, imagining all the different things he would do to get her to respond that way to him. When she began to stir, he silently left the library and went up to his room for some self-release. He was two inches shorter than the average man in height, but fate had given him two more inches beyond average elsewhere with some additional thickness. In his second year at Hogwarts he became quite in demand with many of the older Slytherin girls and the frequent activities he engaged in only served to polish his skills, thus making him more in demand. He found it all to be a pleasing advantage and he had forgotten none of it. His Pensieve was full of his youthful recollections. 

Yaxley decided it would be business and study time for the rest of the day. The evening's plan would consist of using Polyjuice, then going out to dinner and an after-dinner drink at an infamous wizarding pub. He sent an owl to Severus about plans for The Basilisk's Eye before going back down to the library to tutor her on whatever subject she might be studying. 

He coughed loudly as he walked down the hall, nearly at the library door. Luna was sitting up at the table, head bent over one of the books from Yaxley's library. She turned as he entered and he saw she was reading 'Perilous Poisons - A Compendium of Dark Draughts' by Agonal Cheyne-Stokes. He gave her a slight smile and pulled up a chair along the side of the table. "That's a very useful book, one of the best for Dark Potions. They're actually not all poisons but they are all Dark." 

Luna asked, "Would you be willing to show me your greenhouses sometimes? I didn't recognize all of what you have growing there so it might be a good thing for me to learn in case I need fresh ingredients for a potion, not that I'm planning on brewing anything from this book."

"Of course, I'd be pleased to show you the greenhouses whenever you'd like. Do you have any questions for me right now? If I can help you with your studies I'd be glad to, but if not, then I might take a swim before we go to dinner in about two hours. I was thinking about a different place for dinner tonight, but then for us to stop by The Basilisk's Eye for a drink afterwards." He noted the flash of alarm cross her face.

"I'll be alright working on this by myself. Is Scabior still locked up?"

"No. I cut him loose from the Ministry but he is on restriction. He's either to be in his home or at his place of work. I expect he would be at work tonight."

Luna looked anxious. "But Lucius is still under house arrest, right?"

"His barrister got Lucius the approval from the court to be either at home or Gringott's or The Basilisk's Eye, so he might be there as well. Certainly Scabior could let him know we are there and Lucius could Floo in." 

Luna paled visibly and she began shaking her head slowly from side to side, not meeting Yaxley's gaze. 

He lifted her chin firmly with two fingers and looked into her wide blue eyes. He could tell she wanted to get up and blindly run away, away from the danger that Lucius posed that he, Yaxley, was willing to lead her into. She started to whisper, "Please..." but he cut her off.

"Do you think that I cannot protect you, or do you think that I will not protect you?," he growled, obviously irritated. He was not going to tell her that Severus would be there, disguised. He wanted her to face her fears; she had to learn to do that or else she wouldn't last a minute with the Dark Lord. Yaxley also wanted her to learn to trust him absolutely and unquestioningly. He would not be able to fully trust her until he knew that she would never doubt him. He would need that not only for a professional relationship with her at the Ministry, but also for the personal relationship he envisioned with her. 

Luna swallowed and exhaled slowly, as her eyes moved to his. "I apologize," she said softly. "I've been so afraid of Lucius for so long, but I haven't had you at my side. You make everything different." 

"For the better I hope." He gave her a serious look, not a glare, but one that indicated he was not up for play.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not trusting you, Yaxley." 

He wanted to lean across the corner of the table and kiss her enticingly sweet mouth the way he did the night before, but instead he let go of her chin, stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, keep studying for now." He left quickly, not waiting for a reply. 

He went down the hall a few steps, leaned against the wall and fanned himself with one hand as the other hand instinctively gripped what was stirring in his trousers. The faint scent of her juices lingered in his mind and made his heart pound. He felt as if the waiting was going to make him explode. He shook his head to clear it and headed down the hall to the pool. 

Meanwhile, Luna sat at the table with a dreamy smile and flushed cheeks, trying to read about Agonal's Asphyxiation Potion. The book indicated it was almost always used with its antidote or a bezoar on hand for interrogation purposes. It was slow-acting, about ninety minutes from dose to death, giving the individual being interrogated time to provide information in hopes of being given the antidote before their throat swelled shut slowly. The words slipped past her eyes over and over again, not registering. 

Yaxley was in the pool, naked and floating, feeling fabulous. He flipped over and swam some laps as he normally did. He got out, Accio'd a towel from a linen closet halfway down the hall, and began drying himself. Luna was headed back to her room from the library when she noticed the towel flying by on its way to the pool room. She was feeling a little mischievous and bold, hoping to see him in his towel again, and decided to walk by the door to the pool on her way to her room. Yaxley was still unused to having anyone around his home, and was just walking out the door, deep in thought, to head back to his room with the towel slung over his shoulder. Luna was about twenty feet away and got a good view of him. The swimming had kept him well-toned overall, but her attention was drawn to one specific area, not covered by the towel. He spotted her out of the corner of his eye and reflexively pulled the towel over his crotch, staring in surprise at her. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to catch you uncovered." 

He realized her intent and wanted to laugh aloud at her cheek, of both her plan and the poor fib she was trying to cover it with, but because of his long habit of retaining his solemn composure, he was able to do so despite his total lack of clothing. His face was serious but there was a gleam in his eyes. "Your Occlumency skills are very poor, Miss Lovegood. I will discuss this matter with you at some later time; if not this evening, then almost certainly the next time we go out." He noted she wasn't blushing this time and he figured that it might be due to her having spent time thinking about him without his clothes. 

She coolly held his gaze, "Yes sir." He could not help but notice the tiniest quiver of a smile threatening to break out across her face. 

So, this shy little witch had wanted to check him out! He hoped she was pleased with the eyeful she got. Severus had told him she was a mix of contradictions and that was proving to be true. Strange, yes; but true. He stared her in the eyes under lowered brows, and in his heavily-accented, very best growl, he told her, "I'm going to get ready to take you out to dinner. I suggest you get ready to be taken -- out to dinner." He made the choice to not wrap the towel around himself, instead turning and tossing the towel back over his shoulder, and headed off to his room. He was well aware that Luna was admiring the view as he walked away from her down the hall. 

She had to admit he looked quite good from the back, compactly muscled and attractively masculine. But of everything which she had seen recently, Luna never expected to see what was on her bed when she entered her room.


	62. Dinner

Lying there on her bed was her wand with a note from Yaxley in his small, neat calligraphy. 'Bring this along for the evening in case you need to disarm someone or perform other wandwork. You are also free to use this for girl sorts of things -- clothes and the like as you wish. I will need to get this back after we come home tonight, but for now, make free use of it.' Luna clutched her wand and felt like she could burst with happiness. The wand felt as if it were drinking in the joy radiating from her. 

She set about making clothes, basically copies of what Severus had purchased for her. She had to admit she liked the style of the black velvet suit Lucius had made for her, so she made one for herself in Ravenclaw blue, with a bronze lace blouse and matching stockings. She created a pair of flats to wear, being more comfortable in them than in heels. She used some decorative magic on them so they looked like the twilight sky, with a scattering of twinkling stars. She also created some round, dangling earrings with the same bronze lace look as the blouse and stockings. The skirt was long and flared out, and she enjoyed the way the weight of it moved gracefully as she danced around her room. She used magic to put up her hair and curl it. She felt very pretty and quite adventurous. Having her wand up her sleeve certainly boosted her confidence, especially knowing that only Yaxley would know she had it on her. Harry had taught Dumbledore's Army that surprise was always an important tactical advantage. 

The familiar knock sounded at her door. She opened it to see Yaxley, once again having taken Polyjuice, grinning at her. He was dressed all in black, as he had been the previous night. "Luna, you look wonderful. I'm so happy to be taking you out." His delighted stare made her blush which made him smile even more. "I mixed up enough potion for eight hours and I have it in one of my flasks." 

"Yaxley?" 

"Yes, Luna?" His tone was playful.

"Thank you so much for my wand for tonight." 

"You're welcome. Consider The Basilisk's Eye to be part of your training." His voice was more serious. "If both Lucius and Scabior are there and any dueling takes place, I will of course, take on Lucius. You keep an eye on Scabior. Anything you do with him is alright with me -- anything. Consider it official from the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As for dinner, we can go somewhere new, or return to Rosemerta's."

"I'm very comfortable at Rosemerta's, so I'd like to go back tonight." 

"As you wish." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her before Apparating out of his home.

They were greeted warmly by Rosemerta when they arrived.

"Good evening again. So nice to have the two of you back. I know Luna, but I don't think I caught your name last night." 

Yaxley realized that Rosemerta was trying to figure out which one of his nephews he was. "Oh you can just call me Yaxley." 

"But are you Angaidh, Faolan, Finnean, Cathal or Taog?" The names rolled off her tongue like a well-memorized list.

" Well, I wouldn't be Taog since he hasn't been graced with the Mark by the Dark Lord yet. The lad's only fifteen." Yaxley could tell that she wasn't trying to satisfy her own curiosity. There was a pressured feeling to her, a need to find out for someone who he was, under some sort of threat most likely, rather than an alliance.

She remained gracious. "I just like to be able to greet my favorite customers by name when they come in." There was a hint of desperation in her eyes. 

"Then Madame Rosemerta, please call me Yaxley. We would like dinner sometime this evening and that little table for two looks empty." He smiled gently, but there was a stern look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Of course." She showed them to the table, noting the attentive way Yaxley pulled out a chair so Luna could be seated. 

"We'll each have a pumpkin juice while we decide what to have for dinner." 

"I'll get those sent over and come back in a few minutes for your order." 

As soon as Rosemerta stepped away from the table, Luna subtly cast a non-verbal Muffliato spell and spoke up. "Lucius is blackmailing her about something so she is going to keep trying to find out your first name."

Yaxley nodded. "I suspected that. I also think if I were to give her one of my nephews' names, that that nephew might find an extra element of danger in his life, so I'm not going to pretend to be one of them. The last thing my family needs is some Malfoy-hired assassin from Durmstrang coming after them. She can tell Lucius you are out with Yaxley and Lucius can figure out the Polyjuice part of it all." 

The pumpkin juice floated over and Rosemerta was not far behind. Luna broke the Muffliato. Yaxley ordered for them both, inquiring about what was in season and specialties of the house, while Luna tried gentle Legilimancy to get more information from Rosemerta.

When Rosemerta left their table, Luna cast the Muffliato, and Yaxley grabbed Luna's hand as she reached for her drink. "Hold off, girl. I'd bet my next paycheck that both drinks have Veritaserum." He reached into an inner pocket in his robes and produced a small flask with two caps -- one side of the flask was purple, the other was dark yellow. "Purple for potion, amber for antidote. Most of my potions flasks are set up this way where the antidote will always be in the amber-colored side. Makes it easier to dose yourself if you're losing consciousness or in a hurry." Yaxley opened the amber lid which Luna noted had little bumps on it as did that side of the flask, while the rest was smooth. He tipped three drops into each drink. "This will give us enough antidote even if they try and dose us again." 

Luna broke the spell as Rosemerta approached with their dinners and set them down with a smile. "Please let me know if there's anything else I can send over for you. It doesn't look like you've tried the pumpkin juice though. If it's not to your liking, I can bring something else for you."

Luna beamed at Rosemerta, "Oh no. It's lovely. We just wanted to wait for dinner to arrive. Thank you."

As Rosemerta turned to leave, Yaxley motioned to Luna to not do anything. In a low, growling voice he said, "I think maybe we'll skip The Basilisk's Eye tonight. We will go in a couple more nights and we won't stop in anywhere first. Right now, Lucius would be too well prepared." He noticed with satisfaction that Rosemerta's step had slowed enough for her to pause and adjust the fresh flowers at a nearby table. He winked at Luna and they dug into their dinner.

Finally, they were pleasantly full. They had consumed their pumpkin juice, knowing Rosemerta was watching. Their empty plates and glasses vanished. Rosemerta came over to their table with a relaxed, pleasant expression on her face. "It's been so wonderful to see you again, Luna." She turned to Yaxley. "Merlin help me! I am so bad with names. Please refresh my memory. I can see you're one of the Yaxleys, but I don't know any of you well enough to tell one from the other and since you're obviously special to Luna, I don't want to confuse you with any of your brothers or cousins."

Yaxley smiled. "You can just call me Yaxley." He held up his hand quickly and reached into his robes. He handed Rosemerta his business card which had the official Ministry of Magic seal on it. Rosemerta looked confused. His voice was harsh. "You can tell Lucius I enjoyed having dinner with his daughter and now I'm going to take her back to my home where we will spend the night, just as we did last night." He left money on the table, took hold of Luna and Apparated.


	63. Gellert's Wand

Yaxley Apparated with Luna to the front steps of Gringott's. It caught Luna by surprise as he had not given any indication of going there. It made her happy though since she had wanted to go back to her family vault, but had been reluctant to bother Yaxley about it. It was not the first time Yaxley was glad that he was a Death Eater. He held his Dark Mark near the massive front doors which opened silently for them. Late-night banking service was available for Death Eaters as another privilege in the new society. Most of the goblins' desks were empty, but there were three at their posts, including Rothnok. Once again, Rothnok had Storwax get a cart so they could go to their vaults.

The ride to Luna's was swift and the still-youthful Yaxley put his arm tightly around her and teasingly nibbled the pads of her fingers as the cart sped along the track. They stopped at the Lovegood vault and Storwax opened it. Luna carefully avoided the money-filled sacks from Lucius and proceeded to open the trunk which had been her mother's. She had been thinking about this since she had first looked inside. Resting on top of the beautiful witch's robes and gowns, was a modest-sized leatherbound book with large, curly gold script on the front which read, "Pandora's Diary." Luna gently picked it up and wrapped it in a weighty yellow silk shawl which had long tasseled fringe and was embellished with numerous embroideries of creatures which matched the designs on the trunk. There were many other items in the trunk, but the diary was the most important to Luna. She hoped it would contain something about her mother's history with Lucius. 

Meanwhile, Yaxley was examining each bag that Lucius had sent. He caught Luna's eye as she stood up to close the trunk. "Portkeys in every bag. There would be ways to work around them if you needed the money, but it would be complex and rather time-consuming to do right now. I suspect they would all transport someone to that hidden dungeon you were in with the Mudblood." He headed back to the cart and Luna followed, clutching her bundle. Storwax closed her vault and they soon set off to Yaxley's vault. 

It took a moment to open it. Yaxley had not mentioned anything more about Grindelwald's wand, so Luna was rather surprised when he opened the trunk it was in and pulled it out. She recoiled a bit from the sense of rage emanating from it. It had chosen Gellert and had done his bidding, only to be set aside, unused for decades. It had not even been lost by him in a duel; just set aside for another wand. It was a powerful, proud, and Dark wand, desiring to be used and make its mark in magical history as it had once felt it would. Yaxley tucked it into the sleeve opposite from his usual wand. 

On the way back to the lobby Luna asked, "Could we go home for a few moments before we go to the pub? There's something I want to ask privately about." 

"Does it have to do with this wand?" 

She nodded. 

"Fair enough. We'll go home and talk a bit before we head over there." 

He Apparated them home from the bank lobby to his library. 

Luna got up the nerve to ask, "What are you going to do with Grindelwald's wand?" She asked although she was sure she knew the answer but wasn't going to like it. 

"Both Severus and I want you to learn the Imperio Curse. We're not going to have you trying to kill anyone of course." 

Luna looked at him, "What about the Cruciatus Curse?" 

"That will be up to you. There might be a time when you find it practical, even if you can't imagine it now. I'm going to ask you to trust Severus and I in your training. No innocents will be harmed by you. I will say, he's a braver man than I am. Severus told me he would be willing, although not enthusiastic, to let you practice Cruciatus on him." 

Luna's eyes got wide. "Oh my," was all she could say. 

Yaxley spoke thoughtfully. "It might turn out tonight that there is no dueling and no need for any of this preparation. You will be seventeen at midnight and I want us to both be back here when that time comes for a traditional birthday celebration. If we get the pleasure of having a couple of drinks at the pub with no hassles, that would be best. I anticipate that you will get some dueling experience tonight though. As I've said, I'll take care of Lucius. With Gellert's wand you will be more than a match for Scabior if you want to use an Unforgiveable." Yaxley's tone was firm. "If you can Imperio Scabior, rendering him useless as support for Lucius, that will be extremely helpful if I have to duel Lucius. Extremely. Do you understand?"

Luna nodded. He handed the wand to her. It sensed her reticence. To Luna, the wand suddenly felt neutral, as if it were making a decision. She thought about performing the Imperius Curse on Scabior. The wand continued to feel neutral. "Yaxley, I would like to try the Imperius before I have a need to do it." 

"Of course. Anything you'd like." With a gleam in his sapphire eyes he mischievously added, "I'm guessing you wouldn't take advantage of me in my impaired state. Would you?" 

Luna giggled, "Don't give me ideas!" 

"You have my permission. After all, this wizard has to have some hope of increased happiness in the future -- not that I'm unhappy now mind you." 

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled as she waved the wand, "Imperio." As soon as she said it, the wand gave a feeble response, causing Yaxley to stand up and sit back down.

Luna tried again, "Imperio!" 

He got a slightly dazed look, stood up, walked around his chair and sat back down. 

"Finite Incantatum." 

Yaxley stared at her, "Well? Any result?" 

"Not much, but I sense it would be more responsive in an intense situation where I really wanted to control someone else. Actually, I think it would respond far better to someone who is a lot more like Gellert than I am. Someone who is very ambitious and willing to leave a trail of bodies to get what they want. More like Bellatrix than me." 

"I know it wants someone of a darker temperament than you, but I think it will serve you well in doing any Unforgiveables you might need to perform, whereas your own wand would not. I think this wand doesn't like practice nearly as much as it enjoys performing the Unforgiveables in a practical setting. Since it has dragon heartstring instead of phoenix feather as the core, you likely won't find it willing to act on its own. That said, it may be prone to accidents, so you might be intending to do something such as Imperio someone, and instead find that they've only been stunned temporarily. Are you ready to head out to the pub and see if there are any numptys looking for a duel?" 

Luna smiled charmingly at him. "With you as company, I'll try anything -- at least once." She tucked the wand in her sleeve. 

His eyes gleamed, "That's my girl. Let's go!" 


	64. Stopping by for a Drink

Yaxley Apparated with Luna to the dark doorway of the Avery's shop, a few doors from The Basilisk's Eye. His sleeves were down, hiding his Dark Mark. Luna shivered when she recognized where they were but she could see the sign for the pub. Standing in the shadows, she snuggled up against him, her heart beating hard. In the darkness, the heavy mist enshrouding them was slowly turning to rain. Yaxley put his arm around her as they walked down the street to go inside. He held the door open and Luna entered first. The lights were low, as always. Luna didn't have her head covered and her blonde hair with its sheen of mist shone brightly in the candlelight. It caught Scabior's eye and his initial reaction was one of delight, but his eyes narrowed as it became obvious that not only was she was not alone, but she was accompanied by a young, handsome wizard in finely-tailored robes. Scabior couldn't tell if the unknown wizard was a Death Eater; he wasn't dressed like one, but the possibility was still there. 

Scabior sized up his rival -- wealthy, judging by his clothes, thus likely pureblood, thus likely well-connected either as a Death Eater or a prospective one. Something was tickling Scabior's memory -- yes! This young wizard looked somewhat like that old one who had tortured him for amusement when he was being held at the Ministry not long ago. Likely the young one and the old one were related. Scabior nudged the other barkeep who quickly came out from behind the bar and knocked only once on Lucius' office door before going in. Yaxley spotted a withered-looking witch sitting at the far end of the bar, facing towards Lucius' office. The crone tilted her head and nodded once towards Lucius' office. Yaxley and Luna walked towards the bar. Yaxley could tell Luna was anxious, so he pointed out a table not far from the elderly witch, for her to sit at. She sat, exhaling deeply in relief. Yaxley sat down also, with a good view of the bar and Lucius' office door.

Scabior kept on sizing up the situation and decided to wait for Lucius. Sure enough, Lucius emerged from his office, closing the door behind him. He had a predatory smirk as he strode directly over to their table. "My darling daughter," he purred. "You've come to see Daddy." The warm tone changed to irritation, "But you've brought a boy for some reason." He turned and stared at the seated wizard, his eyes narrowing with contempt. "You must be one of the Yaxley children." His tone was dismissive. 

"I'm a Yaxley. It's the name I'm known by." Yaxley stared unwaveringly back at Lucius. There was a long pause. "I invited Luna out for a drink. She will turn seventeen at midnight and I wanted her to have an early start on celebrating such an important event. However, if you don't wish to have us in your establishment, we will take our leave quietly and peacefully." 

Lucius feigned surprise, putting his hand on his heart, and a pained look on his face. "There is no need for the two of you to leave," he spoke in mock distress. "Only one of you needs to go, or perhaps I should say that one of you must stay, and the other must go." Lucius gave Yaxley a look that would strike fear into the heart of most wizards adding, "The door is right there -- I encourage you to use it before you become too injured to leave on your own." 

Yaxley was undisturbed. "We travel together. I'm watching over her. I'm taking care of her needs." The inflections in his voice as he spoke that last sentence stated, more than merely implied, the nature of the relationship. None of it was lost on Lucius. Yaxley's expression changed from being solemn to a blatant smirk which raised Lucius' ire further. "As I said, Malfoy, if you don't want us here we will depart without a fuss. However, I am not leaving without my precious treasure." He placed his hand on Luna's.

Malfoy spoke, "Your precious treasure? You might like to think of her as being yours. However, she is currently under the guardianship of Severus Snape and I doubt he would approve of you trying to lay claim to her." Lucius turned to Luna and smoothly asked, "Does Severus even know you're cheating on him? Are you just running around now, playing the slut for any male with a wand or are you offering your holes to Mudbloods and Muggles also? By the way, if you get pregnant by this one," he nodded in Yaxley's direction and sneered, "you will not get any share of my estate. His Mudblood-free lineage doesn't get him a pass in my book." Lucius shook his finger at her and the tone of his voice darkened, "What you need is to be back home on the receiving end of some of my discipline. Whether you like it or not I will never stop working to get you back somehow, with the Dark Lord's approval of course." 

Luna stayed calm as she thought of the two wands in her possession and Yaxley at her side. She tilted her head defiantly back and stared at Lucius, replying, "I haven't slept with Severus lately." She continued to address Lucius and her voice shook a bit, "I don't know why you think I will go with you since you aren't supposed to have any more contact with me. I haven't heard that the Dark Lord has changed anything." 

Lucius felt as if he'd been slapped. To publicly have his own daughter openly defy him, and additionally prefer this young wizard's company to his was nearly more than he could take. And it wasn't just any young wizard, but a Yaxley! How the fuck did she meet a Yaxley? Why wasn't she still warming Severus' bed? Severus was obviously letting her run wild, when what she needed was a firm paternal hand hard across her ass multiple times before being pinned down and fucked hard by a swollen paternal cock. Lucius figured if he lied, there was nothing to lose and much to gain. "My sweet daughter, product of my pleasured cock, that ban on contact between us has been lifted. In fact, Severus' guardianship ends at midnight when you turn seventeen and you are supposed to return home to the Manor tomorrow, so you may as well come back home with me tonight. If you want to wait until it's officially midnight, you and I can just wait together in my office." The look on Lucius' face turned cold as he glared at Luna. "You are from my seed. It is useless for you to ignore the fact that I am your father. The babies you would've given birth to were also from my seed. You are mine, every bit of you." 

Luna spoke with vehemence, "I want absolutely nothing to do with you on a personal basis. You are not my family. I recognize Xenophilus Lovegood as my father, not you." 

Lucius' eyes were narrowed in rage and his voice was soft. "I know just what you need -- a few hours alone with the Averys, followed by a few hours alone with Rodolphus, would make you appreciate what I would be giving you. You would be weeping with gratitude to be home being filled with your father's love again." 

Meanwhile, Scabior had heard about enough of the verbal exchange and had moved into position between the table and the front door. He was more than a little upset that Luna would choose this young wizard over him. After all, hadn't he shown Luna a really grand time, making her come so hard? After Lucius, it should be his cock that she wanted, not some stranger. If Lucius held the Yaxleys in contempt, then so did he. 

Luna could see Scabior out of the corner of her eye, with his wand out, ready for action. She shifted a bit in her chair so she could get a better view and have him be a clearer target for any spells she might use against him. It made her nervous that he already had his wand out, so she slid her hand away from Yaxley, putting it on her lap with her other hand as she made a quick decision about which wand to use. Luna's withdrawal of her hand from Yaxley and her glancing over at Scabior made the hopeful toe-rag wonder if maybe she was going to try and run from Yaxley to him. Maybe Yaxley was holding her captive and he, Scabior, could help rescue her. He liked that idea and he relaxed his guard a bit, figuring Lucius would take care of Yaxley, and he could save Luna. Then again, he thought, maybe Lucius expected him to take care of Yaxley while Lucius took care of Luna. That scenario wasn't as much fun, but he realized it was more likely, so he prepared to duel with Yaxley. 

Lucius didn't know why Luna pulled her hand away from Yaxley, but he wrongfully assumed that despite her words, she was not really as close to Yaxley as the young wizard wanted to make him think. He sneered at Yaxley, "It looks as if she doesn't want your dirty little paw hanging onto her anymore." He smiled at Luna, "Daddy has your favorite treat just waiting for you. Since it's your birthday at midnight, I won't even make you beg for it."

Luna saw Scabior shift over a bit to get a better shot at Yaxley and heard him begin to utter a spell. She was swiftly on her feet, pulling out Grindelwald's wand, and shouting, "Imperio" as she moved. At the same time as Luna moved, so did Yaxley, taking on Lucius in a duel. Scabior's spell was deflected away from Luna by Severus who still appeared to be the old witch. The other barkeep entered the fray and was swiftly immobilized by Severus while Luna and Scabior continued to trade spells, Luna pressing forward with attempting to connect using Imperio. She was finding that dueling on the move in a room filled with furniture was very different than practicing with a clear path to the target. 

Scabior figured what was good for Luna to use was good for him to use too, except what he wanted her to do under the Imperius Curse was rather different than what she wanted him to do. Severus watched Luna and Scabior duel. He was very pleased to see they were about evenly matched, so Severus decided to not interfere further unless Luna got into trouble. Yaxley had hit Lucius with the Tarantallegra spell forcing the tall, blond wizard to randomly dance around, much to the amusement of the customers. Unfortunately for him, Lucius danced between Scabior and Luna and was struck with Imperius Curses, one from each of them. Suddenly, Lucius desperately wanted to strip off his clothes and have sex with Scabior, yet he wanted nothing more than to leave and never return to The Basilisk's Eye again. As Lucius lurched towards him with a gleam in his eyes, Scabior realized what happened and shouted "Finite Incantatum!" Luna landed an Imperio on the distracted Scabior who bolted from the pub. Lucius had had enough -- pureblood or no, this young wizard's life deserved to be ended. He charged at Yaxley, throwing Killing Curses. Yaxley was countering with Cruciatus Curses.

Other patrons in the pub, ducked, covered, and placed bets. Severus noticed Luna was trying to hit Lucius with an Imperius Curse. She was successful as everyone in the pub could tell when he threw his wand to her and sprinted out the front door, at which point Yaxley stopped fighting. Someone in the pub started clapping and the rest of the customers joined in. From the back room, a male voice shouted out, "Well done Luna! You might be one of us yet!" Yaxley quietly said to her, "That's Mulciber. He's a Death Eater." 

Half a dozen wizards, clad in Death Eater garb, came from the back room into the main area. There were also a couple in the main area already. One spoke, "Did I hear someone say it's your seventeenth birthday?" 

"At midnight. I'll turn seventeen then," Luna replied. 

"Good use of the Imperius Curse," said another. He added, "It looks like you landed two effectively. The bookmakers better change their odds a bit in your favor. And now you've got Lucius' new wand too! Ollivander just made that one not very long ago just for him. You'll have to try it out. By the way, I'm, Selwyn, Camden Selwyn." He nodded and grinned at Luna. 

"So what're you doing to celebrate your birthday, when midnight rolls around?," asked another who had long, dark curly hair and a flirtatious gleam in his blue eyes. "I'm Kenrick Fawley. You know it'll bring you a lifetime of good luck if you're shagging at midnight when you turn seventeen!" 

Yaxley spoke up cheerfully. "We're going home now to make sure she's as filled with a lifetime's worth of luck as she can be, come midnight." 

The other Death Eaters catcalled him and bawdily offered their services to Luna. Unnoticed by the crowd, the old witch had silently transformed back to Severus' normal appearance. He suddenly stepped into the group of Death Eaters who quieted as he spoke, "It'll be midnight in less than an hour, Luna. You two should be in bed." He Disapparated. Yaxley grabbed Luna and they also Disapparated. 


	65. Feels Like the First Time

Luna glanced shyly at Yaxley as they arrived back at his home. They were standing in his great hall, a welcoming fire blazing in the large fireplace. He stared at her teasingly then pulled her close, brushing his lips against hers, letting his mouth continue over to her ear as his hands gripped her ass and he pressed himself against her. The huskiness of his low voice made her shiver as he whispered, "I don't want to wait any longer to be with you, Luna." 

"I want you Yaxley. I want to turn seventeen with you."

In response, he reached over, pulling his wand out of his sleeve, and conjured a substantial bed near the fire. A table also appeared with a variety of foods and drinks.

He tossed his wand on the bed, cupped her face in his hands and began kissing her. He continued to kiss her and slid his hands down to undo her buttons and hooks, tugging her clothes off as he nudged her back towards the bed. Wands clattered to the floor, some rolling under the bed. Luna responded by hungrily returning his kisses and trying to get his clothes off him as well.

Yaxley helped her get his clothes off. He nudged her onto the bed and she fell back across it, sprawling open as he stood there. He had never seen her naked before and although he had been aware she had numerous piercings in her pussy, he paused to take in the sight which aroused him more than he would've guessed it would. He saw that she was glistening too, wanting him, inviting him in with her wetness. He got even harder than he already was. 

Luna whispered, "Please, I want you." 

"Foreplay?" He was half-teasing, half-serious. He didn't want her to feel rushed, but there was a thick, shiny line of pussy juice down to her ass. She didn't appear to be in need of a warm-up. 

"Yaxley, please, I want you in me." He couldn't recall ever hearing a witch with that intensity of an aching plea of urgency in her voice who wanted him inside her. 

He got on top of her, pushed in, sheathing himself in her heat with a force that made them both moan. She shuddered and clawed mindlessly at his back, arching up against him, wanting, needing, pleading incoherently for him to not stop. He worked to hold back from coming, trying to distract himself from the sensations of her sounds, the scent of her hair, and the gripping feeling that insisted on his attention. During one of his successfully distracted interludes, he watched her as he continued to thrust into her. There was a feverish blush to her cheeks and her eyes were scrunched shut with a faint smile on her panting mouth, gasping in time to his thrusts. 

She felt like she was lit with fire from within, not destroying her, but cleansing, purifying, burning away all that had been falsely placed upon her, all that was useless, all that burdened her. It was all being destroyed in the heat of their passions colliding together. This was so different, so new, so raw. She didn't know that he had worked to prepare himself magically to be with her. There had been a reason he had waited, things he had needed to do. Alchemy takes many different forms and the older wizard was well-versed in more than one. He had found that pure, true place within himself that he had kept hidden away from the outward manifestation he shared with the world. He had gently nurtured it, tended it, and was finally able to bring it up to blend with Luna's natural self, her gentle pureness, in this union he had held off on until this night. He wanted her to know that aspect of him, so that whatever darkness he would have to present to the Dark Lord or his fellow Death Eaters to survive, Luna would trust him anyway. 

He continued to drive into her, trying to keep finding things to think about to keep him inspired but not push him over the edge into coming. The energy he was raising was spilling out of him without him having to pay attention to it consciously. He had his eye on the mantle clock, ticking closer and closer to midnight, and he was determined that he would hold out until then. He certainly didn't want to kill his passion, just reel it in a bit so it would play longer. He made himself whisper dirty thoughts in his low, growling voice which seemed to inflame her, encouraging her to want him even more. He didn't give her any rest between her orgasms, just pushing her into the next and the next and the next. The clock's hands moved to midnight and he finally surrendered to the full pleasure of being with her and his body responded with short, harder uncontrollable thrusts until he moaned and clutched her to him, both shaking together into damp silence. Luna felt like the fire had gone and there was simply a sensation of floating, unrestricted, but cradled in a powerful place that she would have access to forever. They snuggled into each other and fell asleep.


	66. Old and Rough

"Yaxley?" They had awakened in the morning, made love playfully and fallen asleep lightly in each other's arms. The Polyjuice had subsequently worn off. Rixxie had awakened them gently mid-morning to bring them a light breakfast after which they spent much of the morning talking. Now as they sat in bed, it seemed that Luna had a request. She spoke softly, "I was wondering..." 

"I can tell you want to ask about something sexual. Your Occlumency isn't very good yet. And you're blushing. Let me have some Polyjuice before you tell me what's running through that naughty mind of yours." He reached for it but she interrupted him.

"Yaxley, please don't take any right now! I know you've told me that you want to be intimate only when you've used Polyjuice, but I was wondering if maybe, just once...," her voice trailed off.

His brow furrowed and he looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Are you trying to tell me you're wanting me, as I am now, to make love to you?" He looked disbelievingly at her. "I can tell there's more to it than that."

Luna blushed some more. "I sort of have a fantasy about you. And it's more of a non-consensual sort, rather than making love."

"Oh Merlin!" He put his hands up to his face and inhaled deeply, then exhaled and put his hands down. "With all you've been through, you're sure you want something like that?" 

"I don't know how to explain it exactly, but I think that somehow if I can do something in fantasy, that would be traumatic in reality, but do the fantasy with someone I trust who would cuddle me afterward, then I think it would lessen the trauma of what actually happened and perhaps be helpful. I don't know if that makes sense to you." 

"I know the mind is a strange thing. Yours is absolutely unknowable for me, akin to figuring out what exists beyond the edge of the ever-expanding universe. Any young pretty witch who wants to have me in bed has a very strange mind indeed." He gave a teasing smile.

"I do want you. I think about you as you are now, just as often as I think about you on Polyjuice. Anyway, I keep having this particular fantasy..." 

"Ahh, do tell," his eyes gleamed darkly.

"I wrote a bit down and sometimes I read it and ..."

"And it makes you wet to think about this old wizard doing bad things with your sweet young body?" His voice was teasing and sensuous.

She blushed more and nodded.

"The sorts of things that a nice young witch would try to resist and have to be forced to submit to by a certain wicked, lecherous old Death Eater?"

"Yes," she murmured, not able to look at him as she wrapped her arms around her knees and smiled up at the ceiling. 

His rough voice was a mix of happiness and eager lust, "Well bloody hell, girl! Give me what you wrote so I can conjure the setting and play my part!" 

Luna Accio'd it from her room and handed him the scroll of parchment. As Yaxley studied it, a grin spread across his face. After reading for a moment he looked up. "So are your Legilimancy skills that good, or are my Occlumency skills that poor, or do I just talk about my dirty desires in my sleep?" 

Luna smiled. "Is it ok? I mean that I'd be a sexually inexperienced Auror on the losing side and you'd be you, and take me home from Azkaban to be your personal prize?"

He smiled a bit, nodding. "So I assume you have this narrative in your head as well as on paper." 

"Oh yes. You should be able to follow along well enough with Legilimancy. It's not like it has specific lines to say. It's mostly action and improvised wording. It starts out with you getting me at Azkaban where I've been a rather mistreated prisoner." 

"Alright. I can do that. I see it transitions into lunch downstairs -- more for me than you, then up to my bedroom from there, so Azkaban is the only setting that needs to be created, and from the looks of all this, it would provide some entertaining time. I'm game for this -- ready?"

Luna nodded. Yaxley waved his wand and Luna found herself trapped in darkness with a sliver of light coming through the door.

  


The cell is chilly and even though she was clothed, she shivered. She heard the unmistakable voice coming down the hall. Last time she heard him was when she worked as an Auror. The cold eyes, the graying plait, the scowl and growl. Now she could see a bit of him through the slit in the door of her cell. He was briefly her boss’ boss’ boss before she went on the run. Always immaculately dressed. His French cuffs and gold cufflinks look out of place in the setting of Azkaban.

The door swings open slowly. And now… The cold, hard stare. Dark eyes. Hard to tell if they are dark blue or dark gray in the dim light. Eyes like stone, like titanium. She’s down when he enters her cell. He beckons commandingly with two fingers, “Up. Get up,” in that familiar, heavily-accented low rasp. She presses herself against the walls in the corner, pushing against them to rise to her feet. She’s not steady, but presses her palms on the wall to help her balance as she rises. 

He can see what she’s been through. No intact Occlumency skills here to hide anything from him. His fingers grip her upper arm hard and she winces. Bruised all over, he’s sure of that, though her long skirt and front-laced blouse hide most of the obvious damage. Nothing broken though which is good. She’s a decent prize. At least she’s a Pureblood. For some reason Lucius wanted the Mudblood. Target practice most likely. Yaxley knows he will have more uses for Luna than for target practice. After surviving the War, it would be relaxing to have this innocent little Luna, warming his bed. It didn’t matter to him if she liked it not. He didn’t figure on changing her, but she would bend to his will, perhaps sooner, perhaps later, but that would be part of his pleasure too. He pulled her out of the cell, took the paperwork from the folder on the wall which showed she was now his, and Apparated them home to his dining room.

She immediately backs away from him, swallowing hard, breathing through her mouth. He stares appraisingly, noting with approval her wide eyes, full lips, long blonde curls and a shapely figure. A pleasing combination. Watching him from her position up against the wall in his manor, her eyes narrowed. She could focus on him alone, not having to worry about a group of Death Eaters all coming at her at once, like dogs in a bear-baiting. Her magic had been bound, so even if she grabbed his wand, it would do her no good. 

A House-elf enters his dining room. “Lunch,” is his only command to the creature which knows better than to inquire if Master's captive has any wishes. And food appears on the glossy, wood table. And oh, it smells so enticing to her! He sits down facing her. She notices two plates, two glasses, two sets of cutlery. The aroma of the roast with its gravy is delicious and torments her empty stomach. She takes a step away from the wall, a small step. The stony eyes lock with hers. “Are you thinking about coming over here?”

Best be polite, “Sir, may I have something to drink?” 

“There’s a glass. Pick something.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Water, wine, and oatmeal stout filled 3 carafes. He doesn’t look at her as she picks up the carafe of water with both hands to steady it, pours a glass, and backs away against the wall to drink it. Despite the presence of two place settings, she doesn't feel comfortable asking to sit at his table just to sip some water. Having some distance from him for awhile helps her relax. The water is cool and tastes normal, unlike what was often provided in Azkaban. She feels as if she could guzzle the entire amount, but then she might get sick to her stomach. He continues to work on his beef and vegs, ignoring her. She sips at the water, finally finishing her glass and takes one small step away from the wall. His cold eyes again lock on hers. “Sir, may I have another drink?”

“Aye.” He resumes eating.

He stares at her as she approaches the table this time, as he slowly chews. She wants something with some nourishment but she isn't sure if the roast would be more than her stomach could take, so she pours herself a half pint of stout. She knows how it would hit her on an empty stomach, but she's so miserable at the moment, it's hard to exercise self-restraint. The torture done earlier had slowed her thinking anyway and she was very aware of that. She's too weak to even try an effective escape at this point, so she may as well have some sort of comfort against what would lie ahead in the evening. A tiny smirk twitched the corner of his mouth. “Drink easy, girl. You won’t fight me so much later on this evening with a bit of alcohol in you. I don’t want you passed out or puking, but a bit tipsy would make it easier on yourself.”

She takes the glass and stands back against the wall, sipping slowly, checking in with her stomach to make sure that what goes down, stays put. He continues to work on his dinner, once again not bothering to look in her direction, although they are both well aware he is alert to her every move. He finally finishes off with some single-malt and a cigar brought in with some ceremony by the house-elf. He stares at her as he smokes. Her mind, desperate to escape her reality, returns to her work as an Auror – had it ever been mentioned in Yaxley’s thick file that he could blow smoke rings when smoking a cigar? She can’t recall ever reading that about him. She tries to recall what she did know. Pureblood, got his Dark Mark on his seventeenth birthday, quite wealthy -- only a bit less so than Malfoy, achieved top marks and the maximum number of NEWTs, widowed, secretive, known to be enamored of the Dark Arts, dangerous in the ways that only an older Death Eater could be. 

His familiar smoky rasp cuts through her thoughts. "Set your glass down." He pushes his chair away from the table and stands up, cigar in his mouth. 

Luna complies. He comes over with a glint in his eyes, and reaching up, begins undoing the lacing of her blouse, running his hands over her as he does so. He takes the cigar out of his mouth, running the tip of his tongue lightly over her neck and along the tops of her breasts as she squirms back against the wall. He puts the cigar back in his mouth and finishes the unlacing. He tugs the blouse off her as he transfixes her with his stare, dominating her with the look from him as much as anything else. The threat he can convey with his eyes is unmistakable. He slides a finger up and down slowly under one bra strap, finally sliding it down to dangle against her arm. He lightly runs his fingertips over her bare shoulder, moving them up her neck, under her chin, to tilt his mouth to his. His lips lightly brush against hers, testing her to see how she reacts. She does not attempt to pull away, but she is trembling and he notes with pleasure, the fear in her wide eyes when he steps back. He returns to the table with her blouse, where he drops it next to his drink. 

She picks up the glass from the floor and takes a couple of swallows. She doesn't try to put her shoulder strap back up. She's glad she at least still has her bra, but she knows that would go soon too. And she's right. The curt command is accompanied by a scowl, “Get your bra off.” 

Luna can tell it amuses him that she is now glaring at him as she stands there topless. She curls her arms in front of her and continues to sip on her drink. He stares and smirks as he smokes. He is obviously thinking, and whatever his thoughts are seem to involve her, judging by the avid expression on his face. He has his Legilimancy skills of course. “You’re wondering what I’m thinking about as I’m sitting here staring at you? Just thinking of all the ways you’re going to bring me pleasure.” He stubs out the cigar and pushes himself away from the table. “Upstairs for a shower and an early bedtime. I’ll see what you know.”

The young Auror is woozy enough that she momentarily wonders what he means by that last part. What she knows?!? She knows he isn’t going to have her re-sit her NEWTs; likely not interrogate her either. Bedroom skills are the probable knowledge he is referring to. The innocent Auror has never sucked cock.

Her eyes go wide as he walks up and suddenly grabs her arm, thumb digging in hard. As she gasps in pain, he kisses her and she whimpers into his mouth. The mix of whisky and cigar burn her tongue as he runs his tongue around inside her mouth. His mouth moves over to her ear and then down her neck. She notes he bites quite a bit, but at least he isn’t biting hard. She lets out a little gasp as he grips a nipple between his thumb and the side of his forefinger and rubs firmly. Luna tries to twist away. He grins at her. It is strange to see he has deep dimples creasing both sides of his face. Who would have guessed that this dreadful Death Eater was capable of smiling so easily, or even at all? 

“You’re a smart little piece even if you haven't been bedded much. You’re less likely to be hurt badly in trying to get away than trying to fight me directly. Still, I’m not going to let you leave. I already told you we’re going upstairs.” His own Legilimancy and Occlumency abilities far outstrip hers. He can tell she’s considering making a break for it out in the hallway, before they start going up. She fears once they go up to whatever is there, then her chances to escape decrease significantly. 

His grip makes her arm burn as he propels her down the hall, and sure enough, just as they get to the staircase, she tries to twist away in a frantic spasm of fear. An Imperius Curse causes her to calm just enough that he can get her up the staircase, even as her mind is distantly aware and wanting to mobilize her body to run away. The staircase is wide with a heavy railing, curving as it reaches the second floor. She can tell there is a third floor up above, but that’s not where he’s guiding her. She could tell he removed the Imperius once they reached the hall. He guides her down the hall to the left of the stairs. French doors swing open as they approach. A massive, ornately-carved walnut bed with dark green linens awaits. She glances quickly over her shoulder, seeing the doors shut themselves. He releases her arm. 

“Strip off the rest and we’ll shower now.” 

She nods silently and sits on the floor to pull her shoes and stockings off. She stands back up to feel him staring at her as she slides her skirt off and lays it on a chair. Before she can do anything else, he walks over to her. She is standing against the wall with only her panties on. He is up against her immediately, pressing her back so she has nowhere to go. Yaxley wants to take more time with the pleasure of intimidation. He can feel her dampness through her panties as he grinds his hand against her. “Take your panties off for me.” That was one of the most enjoyable parts of the process – to see the girl who knew damn well what he was going to do, pulling her panties off in a final act of surrender to him. Sniffling, she hooks her fingers under the elastic. “Look at me while you're doing it,” he growls. None of the others he'd done this to had ever been able to meet his eyes but she managed a red-eyed glare which he smirks at. She starts to release the tiny pink wad and he grabs her hands and inhales deeply of her mild scent in the fabric before he takes it, tossing it onto his bed. Yaxley steps away, heading into the bathroom where he removes all of his clothes. Luna follows him, trying to not think about what he will do, but rather that she will finally get to shower. He walks up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, “Turn on the water. I like it fairly warm.” She reaches in and starts the water, adjusting the temp a bit, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he Accio’s two towels to the towel bar. The shower itself is tiled in iridescent dark green squares, with a wide cedar bench running down two sides. From behind, he puts his hands on her shoulders and presses himself against her. She does not wonder what that firmness pressing against her ass and lower back is, even though she hadn’t felt one there before. An arm slides down around her waist, as the other drops low to her front, cupping her small curls with the base of his hand and grinding against her most sensitive spot, making her shudder. He laughs low and raspy against her neck, biting just hard enough to avoid breaking the skin. 

“Sir, please don’t.” There are tears on the edge of her voice.

“Don’t what?”

“Sir, please don’t hurt me.”

“You should’ve had more to drink. You’d feel less hurt. You’re not a virgin are you – you’ve at least tried it once, right?”

“I, I tried it, but just once.”

“And?”

“I like playing with myself better.”

“Sounds like you had a boy who he didn’t know what he was doing with a virgin pussy. You should've saved yourself for marriage so I could've intercepted you before you got engaged. You'll be tight enough to make my cock happy though. When you touch yourself is it all on the outside or do you fuck yourself with anything – fingers, dildo, something?”

“D-- depends.”

“Do you come from something in you, or only when you're rubbing your pussy, wishing you had a nasty old Death Eater fucking you?”

Tears are silently trailing down her face. She knows he is asking these questions only to humiliate her, to make her speak of things she would never talk about to anyone. He doesn't care what arouses her, what makes her come. He turns her around to face him. He is slightly taller than she is, compactly muscled. She doesn't want to meet his eyes, so she stares absently over his shoulder at the wall. As he cups his hands against her hips, she wonders how much it was going to hurt to have him shoved up inside her.

“Ah, tears won’t get you anywhere with me, so turn off the waterworks.” His tone is dry, but not mocking. He lets go of her and she immediately takes a step back. “Get into the shower.” She gets in and he follows. Luna positions herself against the wall, watching. He speaks as he steps in, “Clean yourself up. I’d guess it’s been quite awhile that you’ve not been able to bathe.” 

She nods, “I think five or six days in Azkaban, sir.” A washcloth, shampoo and soap float over to her and she seizes them gratefully. He purses his lips a bit, watching her wash herself, watching her breasts move as her arms move. He doesn’t really care if she turns away from him as she scrubs and shampoos herself. All of her is good to look at, nice curves all over, front, back, side. She notices the smell of the soap, masculine, woodsy with a bit of cinnamon. It is pleasant, light. The cinnamon reminds her of her mother’s baking and makes her homesick in a way she has never felt before. She turns her mind away from it before it takes hold of her and pulls more tears out. He lets her take her time getting cleaned up. He is in no hurry. He's enjoying the warm water and the view, along with the pleasant anticipation of having her in bed. 

Yaxley is using another bar of soap and washcloth on his front side. “Wash my back.” He dangles his soapy washcloth for her to take. She sets down what she has been using on herself and takes ahold of his. She lifts up his plait, scrubbing his neck and shoulders with the other hand, working her way down his back, stopping above his butt. She takes the shower wand in hand and sprays the soap off him, being careful to not get his hair wet, then drapes his braid over his shoulder to the front, rinses the washcloth and wrings it out so it was dry enough to blot off the water from his back before she moves his hair around to the back again. 

“Good attention to detail.”

She softly replied, “Thank you, sir."

“You used to be a bit more feisty when you were an Auror. I would have thought you would be trying to garrote me with my own plait.” She hears an edge of mockery in his voice.

“Sir, there’s no realistic way for me to fight you, so I may as well comply in hopes of not being hurt badly. You don’t want me to try and fight you, do you?” 

“Well, let’s get into bed and see how successful you are at being compliant with my cock driving home in you, or if you try and fight me then.” He smiles thinly to see her shudder in reaction to his words as they both dry off. She understands his words to mean that he didn’t care if she fought or not, he was going to do what he wants and he is certain that he could overpower her no matter how much of a fight she might give him. Perhaps he would try and provoke her to get her to fight, to give him a bit of a challenge, a sense of conquest. He is as much of an alpha male as any she's ever met, and his unwavering confidence combined with his reputation of implacable cruelty is intimidating. He is pressing himself up against her, still in the bathroom, nipping at her, trying to get a bit of a reaction, hands roaming freely on her and she just wants to twist away from him and run. He presses his palm against her pussy, sliding a finger between her soft lips, finding her moist. He smiles. “This might go easier on you than I thought. Get onto the bed.”

He gives her a smack on the ass which stings. She can't see what kind of windows are behind the dark, heavy drapes, but figures they were likely not the sort one could easily escape through. The doors which they had entered by seemed securely locked. No way out at present. Trying to elude him would likely only piss him off, and besides, how to do even that? Run circuits around and over the bed? Go hide in his closet and hope she could hold the door shut? The bathroom didn’t have a door.

He speaks as he follows close behind her to the bed, “I heard you never used to go out with your co-workers to the pub after work, just went home alone. You were reportedly confident in your job, highly knowledgeable and collegial in your professional setting, but very, very shy on a personal level -- like a nervous bunny rabbit, like prey, not at all like a predator. Rumor was you didn't do much with either the wizards or the witches. Was it true?” 

Luna nods silently. She gets up on the bed, scrambling to the middle, grabbing a pillow and holding it in front of her. He conjures up a glass with whisky in it. Yaxley positions the glass at her lips and tips it slowly back. She swallows some and pulls away coughing. He takes a large mouthful, swallows, then leaning over, presses his mouth to hers for a long moment, caressing her lower lip with his tongue and nips it before he draws away. She doesn’t fight him, but it isn’t a warm reception either. He isn’t expecting one. He grins openly and runs his wand lazily back and forth under her chin until a whimper escapes her lips. That was one of his favorite games – ‘how long until the captive whimpers’. It hadn’t taken very long. Those that broke too quick weren’t as much fun, so he knew he needed to slow down a bit. 

He leans over against her, pressing his chest to hers and nips at her neck, hard this time. He hears her inhale sharply. He lazily caresses her shaking body. He didn’t care if it was rage or fear that caused the shaking – it is enough for him to know that he controls her. She is warm and soft and smells good. He enjoys the feel of the pulse in her neck pounding against his mouth. Her breasts and belly in contact with his bare skin are also a pleasure to him for some moments but he finally decides that although lingering awhile is pleasant, there are greater pleasures to be had.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She raises her arms a bit and looks at him, her blue eyes locking onto his cold stare. He waits a full minute before he replies, letting tension build as he continues to appraise her.

“Well, I’m going to have a good time. You may or may not depending on if you’re sweet. You’ve got a nice shape and I’ve got some time I can spend on pleasures I’ve had to neglect. Make me a happy man and your future might not have a lot of Cruciatus in it. Hmm?” The pressure in his groin was building. He pushes her arms up and his mouth explores her breasts. He's a man who likes to bite almost as much as he likes to use Cruciatus. Luna was soon crying and pleading incoherently from the pain. Yaxley rolls off her, noting with satisfaction the bruises and bite marks he’d left thus far. She closes her eyes; looking at him is too nerve-wracking. 

Yaxley continues in his dark growling voice, “When I used to see you at work, I used to wonder how tight your pussy was and what it would take to get inside you. I heard it was making Dawlish crazy to be around you. He wanted to fuck a virgin so very much, and he figured he'd get lucky with you, but you never let him get close at all. When I'd go down to the office I'd ask him if he made any progress with you yet." Yaxley's face crinkles with amusement. "Dawlish tried once to bullshit me into thinking he had finally succeeded but I asked him which thigh your shooting star tattoo was on and he told me it was on your right thigh. I told him, I'd just cornered you in the elevator and you had no tattoos on either thigh, or anywhere else that I looked and that I had looked you over pretty damned well. He was jealous and shut up to me after that. However, one late evening, I went to the Auror office and Dawlish was there talking with Mitcham. They were the only ones there and I stepped into the office quietly so they didn't notice me. They were talking about you like they were two schoolboys, instead of a couple of middle-aged wizards. They were speculating if you were into kinky sex, and maybe that was why you weren't putting out at the office as you wouldn't want that kind of information floating around at the Ministry. They were naming all kinds of twisted things you might be up to and describing some of them in great detail. I made my presence known at that point and they both had tents in their robes. I laughed so hard at the pair of them!"

Yaxley's eyes gleam and his voice drops a bit lower, "I remember being in an elevator with you once. You had on a blue skirt, not nearly short enough for my liking, and a white, silky blouse, not nearly tight or plunging enough to show off your tits good. I had such nasty, dirty thoughts, and you got out of there as soon as you could, as if you knew what I was thinking about doing. Do you remember that?" 

She swallows nervously and nods with her eyes still closed. 

He leans towards her and speaks softly which accentuates the growl in his voice, "I wanted to stop the elevator, pin you in the corner, hike up your skirt, tear off your panties, and fuck you standing up. Then Obliviate you of course, but keep your panties for a souvenir. What were you thinking about?" 

"How to escape from the elevator if I needed to." 

Yaxley smiles, "As if I would've given you the chance." He snickers nastily and adds, "Never." He stares smugly at her. "You obviously don't know what I did do though. I did pin you in the corner -- you were struggling pretty well, trying to reach your wand, but I pinned your hands over your head and used my free hand to get a good feel of your tits. Then I got my hand under your skirt, pushed the crotch of your panties aside with my thumb and stuck a finger up your cunt. I got the answer to my question as to how tight you were." He grins lewdly, "You were fist-tight, girlie. I held you there, licking your juice off my finger and sticking it back in to wiggle around a bit, over and over. Then, I Obliviated you." Luna tries to shrink away from him but she's up against the headboard with nowhere to run. 

He glides his finger up and down her pale throat, noting a light gloss of sweat across her forehead. Her fear pleases him. "Are you good at sucking cock?” She shakes her head silently. “Have you ever sucked cock before?” More silent head-shaking. “But you’ve seen it done at least?” Again, her curls bounce side-to-side. "Yeah, that's right, you weren't in Slytherin at Hogwarts. Pity. You would've at least seen it done, even if you were a carpet-muncher." He gives a gentle sigh, “So I’ll have to teach you.” It was a flat statement, no passion or enthusiasm behind it. She opens her eyes and gives him a hopeful look and he laughs for a moment as he knows what her look is trying to convey. “No. I’m not going to skip that even though I’ll have to teach you. It's a skill you'll need to get good at. You’d best hope you don’t have much of a gag reflex. It won’t be pretty for you if that stout comes back up on me.”

Luna is fearful. “Could we do something else first then to give my stomach time to settle?”

“Such as what?” The look he gave her was grim. He was a dark wizard who was not easily put off a prime piece of young Pureblood witch. 

“I don’t know.”

“Little Auror, my cock isn't hard for a game of Wizard's Chess tonight. Have you ever been fucked in the ass?”

Wide-eyed silent head-shaking with a pleading look to put away the thought of such a thing.

A wicked grin with dimples, followed by the undulation of his plait as he pounces and grabs. 

Legs kicking out frantically, blindly, being flipped over onto her belly, his legs positioning across hers, holding her down as she swings back with her fists, trying to connect, finally feeling her wrists being grasped and pinned into place and maneuvered to be held fast by one of his hands. 

He speaks softly, almost tenderly, “I should tell you my little prisoner, I can be somewhat gentle in bed, depending on my mood. Sometimes I might like to go slow and easy to make sure you feel every inch of me pushing in, not for your pleasure, but for me to enjoy the sensation of you having to yield beneath me, bit by bit, prolonging my pleasure. Other times, again depending on my mood, it may just be quick and sharp and hard and fast." The tone of his voice shifts to being very harsh and menacing, "My fucking style doesn’t depend on what hole I’m in -- face, cunt, arse – only on my mood. Have you noticed what’s missing from my choosing?”

“Anything I want.”

The tiniest trace of a smirk plays at both corners of his mouth. “Exactly.” He draws a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “So now, faced with your fine cream-colored, virginal arse, I get to make a choice.” He runs his free hand over her bottom, enjoying her smooth, firm flesh. “I’ll use something to make it slippery – I’m not invested in crippling you. The rest is something I’ll have to decide as I go along. I’m going to let go of your wrists. I’d advise for your arms to stay forward unless you want one or both wrists broken to start. A witch having broken bones has never stopped me from using her.” His fingers dig into her flesh making her wince before he releases them. 

She reaches forward and clutches one of the many pillows, swearing silently as he positions one of her legs bent high up at the knee, tucking a pillow under her hips, which opens her up for his entrance. Luna feels him spread a cold blob of something moist on her backside. He enjoys the sound of her panting in fear as he runs his finger around the outside of her brown puckered ring. He presses his fingertip gently into the center which tries to resist further entrance and wrinkles in even more. Her breathing is uneven and he can tell she is trying to not cry from fear, but she is no Griffindor, she is pure Ravenclaw and the fear of his cock is overpowering her rational mind. He likes the sight of her ass and quim on display for his viewing, the puffy lips with their short blonde curls and the barely-seen rosy edges peeping out from in between. He looks forward to spreading her open later for his viewing pleasure before filling her with himself. Her inner lips are his favorite shade of pink.

It has been awhile since he’d forced himself on someone, which neither pleases nor displeases him. She is his to use as he wishes, to have and to hold from this day forward. He rubs the head of his cock between her ass cheeks, hearing her gasp. “Did you think what had been touching you before was my cock?” Silent nod. “That was just my fingertip. This is my cock.” He gives a low laugh as he rubs himself against her some more and settles the head of his cock atop her opening. She is trembling all over at that point. He smoothes some lube on his swollen cock. She’ll be plenty tight. He grips one butt cheek and presses his cock hard against her. “As much as you can relax, the less it will hurt.” She hears his words; however, they don’t register in any practical way for her. 

He continues to push in, and oh Merlin, his cock hasn’t tried to enter such a tight, tight hole in a very long time. It's such a wonderfully sweet sensation for him as he continues to apply slow, steady pressure into her. The head of his cock disappears and he continues to push. She is wailing and pleading without being able to form words. He pauses about halfway in and gives her a sharp smack on the ass, causing her to scream and clench and try to roll out from under him. He enthusiastically sinks the rest of himself quickly into her, embracing her to hold her down, biting her neck and shoulder as she continued to wail loudly. He begins pumping himself in and out, with one arm hooked under her bent leg to hold her in place, as she continues to writhe in pain and despair. His breathing is harsh and rasping, more animal than human as he rides her. As delightful as all the blowjobs he’d had at work were, nothing felt as gloriously thrilling as her sweet ass. She is squirming frantically and he lets up just enough to allow her a bit of movement which serves to fool her into thinking that if she tries hard enough that she would have a chance of breaking free. He knows exactly what he is doing though. It isn't his first time of doing this to some innocent. He's simply toying with her, giving her enough reason for hope before he crushes it. He holds out as long as he can, her pain-crazed sounds intensifying his pleasure, then suddenly feels himself going over the edge, shooting hot ribbons of cum deep into her. He hangs onto her, rubbing his whisker stubble between her shoulder blades, causing her to writhe more, clenching and tugging on his cock, wringing out the last drops. He smiles. Life is good. 

She wriggles her way to the far edge of the bed when he rolls off her. Her bottom is achy but not sharply painful, so it didn’t seem like anything tore. She shrieks as he reaches out and runs his thumb down her spine and smacks her closest butt cheek. “Go wash up, my little Auror,” is the command he gives her. She moves slowly, feeling lightheaded, trying to hang onto the bed as she takes two steps towards the bathroom. She hears him get up from the bed and as she stops and stares at the floor, dazed from his assault, unsteady from the alcohol, she sees him approach her. She takes a step back, but moves too quickly and falls back onto the bed. He steps up between her spread legs, arching an eyebrow and slides a finger into her enticing pinkness, wringing a loud moan from her. Oh she is so very wet!

He grabs his wand, waves it quickly to clean himself and firm back up, then before she can move, he gets on top of her and thrusts himself into her. She hears him panting in her ear, "You are such a juicy little piece, so sweetly mine, just what I want. My own little Auror, my own dirty little slut, dancing beneath me." 

She is moaning and moving as he drives her back up onto the bed with hard, relentless strokes. He always lasts longer after the first time, and as he balances himself on his forearms, pumping himself into her, he nips at her and she feebly pushes against him, murmuring, "No, no, no." 

Her waves of pleasure build and release repeatedly, possessing her in a mindless rolling flood of pleasure that pour on out with no keen awareness of anything outside of it. There was a dim sense of Yaxley, but the pleasure he is providing drowns out everything else like kettledrums with a lone flute. 

At last he knows he is building to his own climax and his hoarse gasps sound for nearly a minute in his spurting release. 

  


They are drenched in sweat as he cradles her, gently kissing her neck and jawline where his face rest, stroking her hair with his hand. He manages to open his eyes and shift his weight, and he smiles at what he sees. She looks like she did a couple of days earlier in his library. He grins. It was a job well done. 

"Luna." His gravelly voice whispers in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. 

She gives a faint groan in reply. 

"Are you still my captive Auror?" 

Another faint groan. 

"If you're still my captive Auror, I shall have to torture you for information by tying you to my bed and eating your pussy until you tell me what I need to know from you." 

That comment elicited a whimper and she tried to wave one hand as if to push him away. She feels as if she would die from exhaustion or sensory overload or something if he made her come any more. 

The familiar growl murmurs, "You know a dirty old Death Eater would just so enjoy interrogating a sweet, innocent, lovely, vulnerable, young Auror that way." He tries to keep the glee out of his voice and sound menacing, but he is too happy at the thought to be entirely successful. Fortunately, Luna is still half a world away and can't really pick up on the nuance of his voice. 

He picks up his wand, and she is quickly repositioned and secured to the bed. She is making an effort to regain consciousness and beginning to struggle. "No Yaxley, please no. I can't take any more," he hears her murmur. 

"Well, I'm just going to have to interrogate you somehow to get your answers to the questions I need to ask." 

"Please, Yaxley, I'll tell you anything. Just hold me. Let me rest. You can ask your questions." 

She feels his mouth beside her ear. "What fun is that?" She felt his hand trailing downward ever so slowly from her neck as he lies snuggled in beside her spread-eagled body. 

His finger makes slow circles around her navel but does not go lower. She opens her eyes halfway which is all she can manage to do and looks at him. "What are your questions?" 


	67. A Question and a Test

Yaxley wore a grin as he lay propped up on one elbow next to her spread-eagled body, securely bound to his bed. His hand continued to drift around on her belly, gliding down towards her spread thighs, but stopping short each time. "Yes my sweet girl, this old wizard has questions for you today. I wanted to wait until you turned seventeen, so here we are. If you don't give me answers, I will bury my face between your thighs and unmercifully make you come until you can't take it anymore and possibly lose control of one of your bodily functions. I may do that anyway just for the sheer pleasure of it."

Luna stared into his eyes as he stared at her, little crinkles at the corner of his eyes revealing his pleasure. His hand moved up to her nearest breast, playing with the nipple and its jewelry until she squirmed, then reaching over to do the same with the other until she squirmed some more. When she had wiggled around enough to amuse him, he spoke, "Luna, I'm getting more serious in my feelings for you. I want us to get engaged, with the intention of getting married within a year. Getting engaged now has some practical aspects to it. One, if for some reason, the Dark Lord decides to return you to being a Squibmate, at least you'd be mine. I am sure he would not separate us. Two, it would let other wizards who are interested in you know that you are not available for a primary relationship, although if you and Severus wish to get together sometimes, I'll turn a blind eye to that. I anticipate some inquiries from the Death Eaters who saw you in action at The Basilisk's Eye asking if you might wish to have a lover on the side which is pretty common. Among couples it's traditional for a Death Eater husband to just have random sexual encounters of whatever sort, while the wives take one or two specific wizards as their lovers and the husband knows about them and approves of the relationships. I would prefer you didn't have more than one, at least not in the first few years of our marriage. Three, I'm rather old-fashioned and since I want to bed you every night, I would be more comfortable if I have officially spoken for you. Additionally, I would prefer to wait to start a family after we are wed, unless you have a burning desire to start sooner. I know the Dark Lord would prefer us to have as many children as possible, but I'd be fine with just one, or even none if that would be your wish." He paused for a moment, bit his lower lip briefly, then said, "Luna, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" His hand drifted slowly down her belly and his fingers glided along her thighs.

Luna beamed at him as she gasped from the sensations. "Yes, Yaxley. I like that engagement and wedding plan very much." She paused with a worried look on her face, "Is the traditional Yaxley wedding anything like the traditional Malfoy wedding?" 

Yaxley shrugged, but his hand continued to move lightly along sensitive areas of her skin, making her shiver. "I don't know all the particulars of the Malfoys traditions, but what I do know of theirs does have many similarities with ours. However, your groom's father isn't going to rape you, so if you remove the violence and intimidation that Lucius threw into the mix, it's a rather pleasant ceremony of welcoming you into the family. It'll have a very different feel to it than what you had to endure before, I promise you." He ran his hand down lightly over her pussy and she involuntarily arched up to press against him. He smiled. "I think you want more of me. I like that you have all these little rings in your quim. Quite attractive in my eyes. I saw your memory of when you got them -- you got tremendously wet. You're a very nasty girl you know -- just my type." He grinned. "I'll treat you well, take care of your various needs, indulge you with what you'd like. It's so easy to be falling in love with you and I see no reason why my feelings would not progress and deepen over time. I will present you with an engagement ring this evening." He ran his hand gently over her cheek as he stared at her. 

She blushed as she stared up at him. The color of his eyes shifted a bit, depending on the angle she was looking at him. They sometimes looked sapphire, sometimes slate-gray. Always dark, but never brown or black or green. She wanted to continue getting to know him and she felt herself falling in love with him. Getting engaged soon, then having a yearlong wait until marriage made sense to her for the reasons he mentioned. She liked the idea. "Yaxley, I have a question for you."

"Mmm? What?" 

"Last night, when we made love for the first time, it felt -- I don't know how to describe it. Were you using some sort of magic?" Her voice shook just the slightest bit. 

"Yes, I did." He looked her in the eyes with a rather challenging gaze. "Do you have a problem with it?" His voice was a bit more harsh than usual.

"I, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." 

His voice was cold. "I'm a wizard. It's what I do, it's who I am. I'm not some fucking Muggle, nor am I like Lucius who will bind someone to him without their knowledge or consent." 

She paused nervously before continuing, "What kind of magic was it?" 

Yaxley smiled. "I'm glad to see you push past your fear and ask me. You're becoming bolder and that will serve you well. To answer your question, it was a form of alchemy. I opened up a part of myself to you which I have never done with anyone before, not even my late wife, although I had the ability to do that with her. I loved her, but I knew she wasn't worthy of that gift. You are, and it will always be there for you, no matter what happens. It's a place you can retreat to where there is nothing but love, yours and mine, blended together. If you ever get hit with Cruciatus, your body will still suffer, but your mind and spirit won't be damaged at all. It will also help protect you from the effects of Dementors if you don't have a wand to create a Patronus. They won't be able to steal your happiness." 

Luna's voice was soft as she spoke, "Thank you." 

He spoke, "I know you pretty well, probably better than you realize. During your Restoration, I saw a lot of your history, your childhood, your time at Hogwarts. I liked what I saw of you, so I decided to court you. I know you have talents that are beyond me, namely your ability to develop into a Seer. My Occlumency came easily, but Legilimancy is something I've had to work at, rather the opposite of you. I want to you develop your maximum potential and I'll provide whatever sort of support you need and want in pursuit of that goal. Our yearlong engagement will give you more time to get to know me. I don't want you feeling you've been rushed into marriage -- you've had that done to you once already." He shook his head with a grim expression, then brightened up. "Have you had enough recovery time to allow my mouth to enjoy the treasure between your thighs?" 

Luna blushed. He grinned, "I'll take that as a yes." He positioned himself between her legs, propped her hips up with a pillow and began playing with the rings hanging in her most tender area. 


	68. Visiting Ollivander

They had recovered from their pleasant exertions, showered, and dressed. Luna noticed her new wand sitting on the desk in Yaxley's bedroom and picked it up. 

She held out the wand she won from Lucius, admiring the silvery color of the wood. "This is aspen, isn't it?”

Yaxley took it, looking at it thoughtfully. “Aspen wood certainly, but I'm not positive about the core. I’ll owl Ollivander.”

“Where is he?”

“He's set up in an area inside the Ministry. He has his workshop and the stock of wands from his shop there.”

“But where does he live?"

“He has a suite of rooms at the Ministry adjoining his workshop.” 

“So he’s a prisoner?,” she asked with a frown.

Yaxley nodded. "Aye, he's confined to the Ministry. The Dark Lord wants him kept available and doesn't want the other side to get ahold of him. This way he will do what the Dark Lord wants done, which is mostly to make wands for any Death Eaters and their families.” Yaxley looked at Luna as she continued to frown. “It could be a lot worse for him. At least he’s not locked up in Azkaban with a bunch of soul-sucking creatures. I suppose though if he were to get out of line, we could always set Dolores Umbridge on him. I’d rather have a dementor to deal with any day than if Dolores had power over me. And I'm saying that as a wizard who has been imprisoned in Azkaban. Thank Merlin, I’m her boss, not the other way around."

Luna looked hopefully at Yaxley, biting her lower lip before she spoke, "Could we...?" 

"Aye, we'll go see Ollivander instead of owling him. I know you helped him out when Lucius had both of you in his dungeon. At least this way you can see that he's not being vilely mistreated." He smiled and patted her on the butt. "We can just Floo to my office and go from there. Alright?" 

Luna smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 

  


It took a few minutes to get from Yaxley's office down to Ollivander's workshop. It was situated in the back area on the lower floor of the Ministry where few folks ever needed to go. There was a neat little brass sign on the door which read, 'Garrick Ollivander, Wandmaker.' The elderly wizard looked up in surprise as they entered. Luna was very relieved to see he appeared to have recovered from the mistreatment he had suffered when Luna last saw him and had even regained some weight. "Luna! It's so wonderful to see you." Ollivander came over to greet her with a quick hug as she and Yaxley entered. Ollivander looked nervously at Yaxley. "How may I assist you, Sir?" 

"My lady has a wand she recently won and wishes to know more about it." Yaxley displayed his usual grim countenance. His manner of referring to Luna was not lost on either Ollivander or Luna, although they both had different reactions to it.

Luna handed over her newest wand. The wandmaker held the wand lightly in his hands, examining it. "Yes, I made this not long ago for Lucius Malfoy! Aspen and dragon heart-string. Excellent for dueling." He stared at Luna. His voice was a papery-soft whisper, and he tilted his head inquisitively to the side as he asked, "You won this from him?"

She nodded with a shy smile.

"From Lucius Malfoy -- in a duel?" The old face became even more lined in puzzlement.

Yaxley spoke up with a note of pride in his voice. "Luna Imperio'd Lucius Malfoy."

"Imperio'd? And it worked well enough to disarm him?"

"Mr Ollivander, Lucius was attacking my beloved Yaxley, trying to kill him, so I Imperio'd him to disarm him and make him run away," she earnestly explained.

Ollivander looked at Luna in astonishment. His mind was trying to absorb too many unbelievable things all at the same time and it made his head hurt. Sweet little Luna Lovegood who was the embodiment of kindness when they were prisoners together, had used an Unforgiveable Curse! She had not only tried to use an Unforgiveable Curse, but she had done so successfully. Not only that, but she had done so against Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater with years of experience at both dueling and Curses. Not only that, but she had done so to protect another Death Eater who had an even fiercer reputation than Lucius, a wizard who was known to never even smile, yet who was standing here, gazing with solemn admiration, plenty of barely-concealed lust, and genuine affection, at Luna as if they were -- no, she wouldn't be doing that! -- with Yaxley!! But Yaxley had referred to her as his lady and Luna didn't flinch. Oh, Merlin, Ollivander's head hurt! The world was upside down indeed if Luna Lovegood was Yaxley's lady. It was equally bizarre to entertain the idea that Yaxley could have a tender feeling at all, for anyone, although he did appear to at least desire and like Luna. It was all too strange to consider. Best to stick to thinking about wands and woods and cores. But then that created a question which Ollivander just had to ask Luna. "You used your silver lime and unicorn hair wand successfully to perform an Unforgivable Curse?" 

Luna looked shocked. "Oh no, I would never use it for that!" She started to say more, but Yaxley pointedly interrupted her, not wanting Ollivander to have too much information. 

"I loaned her a wand from a long-departed family member in case she had a need to perform an Unforgiveable Curse. It wasn't made in England, it was one of Gregorovitch’s, so you wouldn't be familiar with it." 

Yaxley's tone of voice made it clear to Ollivander that no further questions were to be asked so Ollivander sensibly told them he needed to get back to work on Lucius' newest request for a wand, which had just been owled in that morning.

Yaxley's gravelly tone made it clear he expected an answer when he asked, "What specifications did he give?" 

Ollivander usually held such things in confidence between himself and the customer, but he knew better than to defy or mislead the wizard who actually ran the ministry. "Either red oak or blackthorn with dragon heartstring, Sir." 

Yaxley addressed Luna with a grin, "I think you're going to eventually have a nice collection of wands from Lucius, all with dragon heartstring." 

Ollivander suddenly looked anxious as if he'd just remembered something. "Well, it's been so nice to see you again Luna. It's been a pleasure to see you again, Sir." He motioned his arms as if he was trying to herd them out the door. Luna looked puzzled.

Yaxley's harsh voice interrupted him. "It seems as if you're suddenly trying to rush us off. What's going on?" 

Ollivander nervously admitted to Yaxley, "Yaxley, sir, I admitted to Mr Malfoy that I have both combinations in stock and he replied he would be over today to examine them and see if they if they are of suitable length and temperament. Since you and Mr Malfoy are at odds with each other, I would prefer to not have my workshop be the area where you cross paths. My stock of wands has suffered considerable decimation already." 

Yaxley nodded silently in thought before he replied, "We will respect your workshop but we will wait outside for Lucius' arrival." 

Luna smiled sweetly and hugged Mr Ollivander, giving him a peck on the cheek before taking Yaxley's arm. 

Once outside in the hallway, Yaxley conjured a loveseat for them to sit on. He was unconcerned if any random employees saw them. It was positioned to face in the direction of the elevators. He put his arm around Luna's shoulder, sliding his fingertips under the top of her blouse to play with her soft, pale cleavage as she turned her head towards him and offered her mouth. He kissed her leisurely, enjoying the gentleness of her lips against his. They pulled apart reluctantly at a sudden shout from down the very long hall to look and see Lucius running towards them, robes flapping back, nostrils flared and his pale face contorted with rage. 

Lucius stopped short of the sofa, panting from the physical exertion of his sprint, combined with his intense emotions. He glared with hatred at both Yaxley and Luna. Yaxley moved his hand outside Luna's blouse and unbuttoned her top button, then a second one, as he stared impassively at Lucius. Yaxley then slid his hand into Luna's blouse and began running his hand over her breasts. Luna blushed and buried her face on Yaxley's shoulder momentarily, then decided she should keep an eye on the situation in case she needed to fight or get out of the way. She stared at her father whose face was more pale than usual and whose hair had even gained a slightly windblown look, rather than its usual meticulous state. 

Lucius spoke to her in a rage-filled hiss. "Whoring again? Are you fucking every Yaxley you can find? Perhaps providing a family discount? All the wizards in the family chipping in two knuts if they can afford it, one if they can't come up with two, so they can get the Yaxley Family Fuck Group Discount from you? First it was that young one, now it's this one. You've turned out to be quite the whore. At least I hope you're getting paid and not just giving it away to them. You must be supporting yourself somehow." 

Yaxley's gravel-embedded voice was as cold as his scowl, "You need to watch your mouth when addressing my fiancé, Malfoy. I'm taking care of her, I'm providing for her and I will continue to do so. Besides, you are to be in only one of three places -- your home, your business, or Gringott's. I could and probably should have you arrested for violating the court-ordered restrictions." 

Lucius looked briefly as if he'd been slapped, and replied with a smirk, sidestepping Yaxley's comments entirely, "If you're hoping she will be faithful to you, I'll tell you she already cuckholded you with one of your younger family members." 

Yaxley shook his head, solemn as he spoke. " 'Twas Polyjuice that I took before we went out to Rosemerta's and then your pub. It was you and I dueling. And as I just mentioned, Luna is now my fiancé. She will be presented with her ring tonight. We haven't set a specific date for our wedding as of yet, but as a courtesy to a fellow Pureblood, I wanted you to be the first to know that I will be marrying your daughter. Don't expect an invitation though. Somehow, my affection for my father-in-law-to-be doesn't run very deep." 

Lucius stared silently and grimly. He desperately wished he had a wand. Trading verbal insults with an armed wizard on that wizard's turf was a losing proposition and Lucius knew it. For Lucius, lust could override common sense, but rage rarely overrode his sense for self-preservation. Without another word, but with a furious sneer, and a swish of his robes, he turned and swept into Ollivander's workshop.

Yaxley smiled at Luna, "Time to leave before he gets his new wand." They left swiftly and caught an elevator back up to Yaxley's office. 

On arrival, Luna requested, "When we get back home, I'd like to spend some time with my mother's diary. I want to find out what she wrote about her time with Lucius. There has to be a different story than what he told me."

Yaxley nodded. "Alright. Sometime though, we'll have to have sex here in my office." His face dimpled in a grin as Luna nodded. 


	69. An Interruption

Yaxley and Luna Floo'd back home. As they stood in his bedroom, she asked, "Yaxley, since you could've arrested Lucius for being there, may I ask why you didn't?" 

He looked at her regretfully. "When I said that to him, he and I both knew it was a mostly empty threat. No Death Eater will ever get sent to Azkaban, and the worst I can do to another Death Eater is lock them up in the Ministry for a couple of weeks at the most. The Dark Lord is the only one who metes out significant punishment to any Death Eater. If Lucius was a Mudblood or a Muggle, or a house-elf, goblin or any other creature, I could've killed him on the spot and no one would say a word against me for it, let alone having any repercussions. Dealing with Purebloods, and especially Purebloods who are Death Eaters, is an entirely different thing."

Yaxley gripped Luna's hands in his and spoke reassuringly, "Let's focus on our future. I need to coordinate some things for this evening. I want to make this a very beautiful memory for you and I want everything to go right, so I will go take care of several things and look forward to seeing you come down to dinner at 7. Since it's 3 now, that will give me time to get things organized. Go ahead and take care of whatever you might want to do, and I will look forward to seeing you then." He pulled her close and kissed her before reluctantly letting her go. Yaxley was brimming with excitement, robustly humming aloud. Not even his house-elves, who had known him all his life, had ever seen him so cheerful. They found it rather unnerving. When Yaxley finally burst out singing, Rixxie had a panic attack, though the other house-elves couldn't decide if it was due to Yaxley's extraordinarily abnormal behavior or the sound of his singing, despite the fact that he could carry a tune very well.

Luna went to her room and closed the door behind her. Her mother's diary was sitting on her bed. She felt a pull to a particular date and opened it to June 2nd. Luna read, 'My first full day after graduating from Hogwarts. It feels strange but very exciting, having a completely different life ahead instead of classes and exams. I am so excited and delighted to be marrying Zenophilus. He is so sweet and loving. So romantic! He wants to spend our honeymoon sleeping under the stars up at Strathmashie so we can watch for night-flying zebbies. I still haven't picked out a dress yet, but I know the flowers I want, and how I shall style my hair. I went to that dress shop on Diagon Alley today. Somehow, I was not surprised to see Lucius Malfoy approaching from Knockturn Alley. He was staring at me like he used to do in school, then walking way too close for comfort. Playing games to make me nervous. It was over a year since I last saw him and I had hoped that would be all I'd ever see of him again. Now that he has his Dark Mark, he's increased his swagger. I saw him coming down the sidewalk towards me and I stepped aside to try and avoid him, but he matched me step for step, and lightly bumped my shoulder, giving him the excuse to stop and stare down unpleasantly at me as if he had stepped in a steaming pile of kneazel excrement.'

The next paragraph in the diary read: 'I have removed my memory of what happened next and stored it in the vial I put in the envelope at the bottom of my black trunk. Someday, when my child comes of age, I may share what happened. I am certain I am pregnant from what happened today, but until my child comes of age, I want no further reminders of this day. I want to raise him or her with no taint of the memory of Lucius.' 

Luna's heart was hammering as she set down the diary without closing it, on her bed. She was very pale, trembling and breathing quickly. She felt desperate to look at her mother's memory of what happened, needing to know the truth about her beginning. She had four hours until she needed to meet with Yaxley for their beautiful evening together. More than enough time to Floo to Gringott's and retrieve the vial from her mother's trunk, and return home. She thought about letting Yaxley know, but she knew he was consumed with preparations. She reasoned it would be alright to go alone. As she threw down the Floo powder and spoke, her door opened and she caught a glimpse of Rixxie before the swirling green flames sent her to the Floo exit in Diagon Alley next to Gringott's. 

  


Luna exited the fireplace and glanced up at the towering white building. It appeared already closed, but she knocked frantically at the door anyway. Eventually a grumpy-looking goblin came to the door and opened it a tiny crack. "We are closing right now and there isn't time to take you to any vault before we close." 

"Please, my vault isn't very far along. It would only take a couple of moments to get to it. Please!," she beseeched the goblin which wrinkled its nose and bared its teeth a bit at her as if making something of an attempt to encourage her to leave quickly. 

The goblin stared at her grimly for awhile with his shiny black eyes, continuing to bare his teeth, waiting to see if she would take the hint and leave. He finally spoke, "Unless you are a Death Eater or unless you are accompanied by a Death Eater, I will not tell you that you may go down to your vault at this time." He tilted his head to the side as if listening to someone out of sight from Luna. The goblin looked at the very distressed young witch who looked to be on the verge of tears, and he appeared to soften. "Come in and sit down. I will go ask my supervisor if you can go to your vault. I have seen you in here before accompanied by Death Eater Yaxley, so it might be alright if you could go to your vault." The goblin paused then added sharply, "I am not promising anything about letting you go to your vault, only that I will go talk to my supervisor about your request." 

Luna nodded and thanked him profusely as she entered. The goblin pointed to a chair along the wall near the entry doors, and Luna politely sat down, watching the goblin walk towards the far end where Storax sat high up at his desk. As she sat there, she suddenly had a warm, relaxing feeling flooding her, and she wanted nothing more than to be with the tall, blonde wizard who now appeared in front of her, having removed his self-imposed Disillusionment spell. He had obviously shown up in a hurry, not even bothering with his usual vest or jacket. He slipped his new red oak wand into his cane with a smirk as he stared at her with a mixture of feelings. The door-answering goblin came back and the aristocratic wizard handed him a withdrawal slip for an amount, substantial even for a goblin. "Here is the reward for summoning me, and as agreed, this amount is for you and Storax to divide as you wish." The goblin grinned. With his ice-blue eyes drilling into her, Lucius extended his well-manicured hand and Luna stood up and took ahold of it, beaming at him with a sense of adoration and submission that he knew would evaporate when he would remove the spell. 

  


"Gringott's? She went to Gringott's without telling me? 

Rixxie nodded anxiously. "Yes, Master. I know Mistress Luna was looking at her mother's book, then suddenly she decided to Floo to Gringott's." 

Yaxley bounded up the stairs two at a time, his plait tapping the back of his cashmere suit jacket with each ascending footfall, hastening to Luna's room with an agility born of urgency. He wasn't particularly intuitive, but he just had a bad feeling. Curiosity pulled him to the open place in Pandora's diary and he swiftly read what Luna had read, realizing what she went to Gringott's for. He glanced over at Luna's desk, rolled his eyes and swore wrathfully to the heavens. True to her obedient nature, since she wasn't with a Death Eater, she had left all of the wands behind. 

  


Yaxley Apparated to the top step at Gringott's front door and presented his Dark Mark. The door opened for him and he saw the two goblins at the far end. His harsh voice thundered down the length of the aisle, "Have you seen Luna?"

Despite the large sum of money having just come into his account from Lucius' account, the expression on the old Death Eater's face gave Storax pause. This wizard meant business of the most unpleasant sort and was close enough to the Dark Lord to end in Storax's death without consequence. The goblin spoke loudly. "She went willingly with Mr Malfoy."

Yaxley swore aloud. He knew the Dark Lord would not be willing to go find Luna, even though he no doubt could find her easily. The Dark Lord would be more than willing to provide punishment to Lucius, but it was the job of others to track down the wrongdoer so punishment could be administered. Yaxley was sure Lucius had her hidden away in the Manor as before with minimal chances of discovery. Yaxley left Gringott's and Floo'd home. He notified Severus, and Draco who was at the Parkinsons'. It was time to leave no stone unturned. The search was on to find his lady. Yaxley knew Lucius would do his worst to her. 


	70. Meanwhile, Back in the Dungeon

Lucius smiled. Once again, he and Luna were together in the hidden portion of his dungeon. This time there would be no Mudbloods, no respite for his daughter which would take away a moment of the time necessary to train her. In the time apart from Luna, Lucius had become certain that he had been much too relaxed before, too permissive and indulgent. He wanted to make this initial interaction up close and personal, physical and immediate. He now had Luna sitting on a bench along the wall, stripped and unbound, held there only by his intimidation. Luna was no longer Imperio'd, and sat staring at him, wide-eyed and terrified, recalling his previous threats. She could see Lucius' new wand in its place in his cane which he held, and oddly, that made her more nervous than if he had his wand out and pointed at her. 

His expression changed as he finally spoke, and his voice was a dark, wrathful growl unlike she had ever heard him sound, "Did you really think I wouldn't come and find you Luna? Did you really think you could fuck with me? Mocking me with Yaxley at your side." Lucius spoke Yaxley's name as if it was filth he wanted to spit from his mouth. He shook his head. "You're a dirty little slut. You liked having Yaxley pawing at you in the Ministry. I'm surprised you weren't down on your knees between his legs, sucking his cock. Mostly I'm surprised he had enough restraint to not have you doing exactly that when I came down the hallway." He started pacing back and forth in front of her as he spoke to her, his anger rising. "My own daughter, giving herself to be used as a plaything for Yaxley. Spreading your legs and opening your mouth to take in his filth. If you've been going to his bed you must have a craving to be used as a cum dump by any wizard you can find. Fair enough, I know a few who will be willing to use you that way and dish out some discipline as well." Lucius was breathing heavily in rage at the thought of Yaxley being intimate with Luna. He sounded like a barely-contained animal. Suddenly his arm lashed out, and the back of his hand collided as hard as he could make it strike her cheek, slamming the side of her head and face against the marble wall. 

Luna wailed, clutching her head in her hands, pulling her legs up towards her chest in a reflexive effort to make herself smaller. Lucius exhaled and he took a step back. His voice was soft and took on a tone of gentleness, "Since I am a far kinder father than I should be, too soft-hearted and lenient with my filth-filled daughter who deserves no mercy, I shall nonetheless give you a choice. Would you prefer that I first invite Scabior, the Averys, or Rodolphus to come spend time alone with you?" 

She gave no reply, her mind wrapped up with fear and pain, her ear which had hit the wall, ringing, making his voice sound strange. Lucius could tell why she was not answering. In a cold, smooth voice, he continued. "I will give you a couple of minutes to make your selection. I already let those helpful gentlemen know I was planning on getting you back here and they all eagerly agreed to donate their time to participate in your obedience training. I will owl a portkey to each of them in the order that you choose. I have something to retrieve from another room. When I return, you will give me your preference in the order they are to come over to assist you in learning to be my devoted daughter." With a low laugh he added, "You will learn to be my good girl. I won't let you fail, no matter how much training you need to receive." 

He turned and walked toward one corner of the room, placing his hand on the wall. A door swung back, showing another small room with many items in it, but Luna was unable to tell much more about it. She was certain there was no likely way out of there that she could manage. Some tiny nagging thought that she couldn't quite get ahold of, danced in the back of her brain. She knew her intuition was trying to help her make a choice and that if she chose the right one then she would be helped, but her rational mind was trying to tell her that none of those wizards would be any help. In her miserably painful head, she somehow knew that both of those apparently contradicting things were true, but she could make no sense of how, or who to choose. 

Lucius walked back in casually, with a smug look, holding a fist-sized black bottle. "Since even Obliviated memories can be retrieved, using an amnesiac potion will provide the best safeguard against having your memories of our special father-daughter time together from ever showing up in any Pensieve. I of course, have no intention of ever letting anyone I don't totally trust anywhere near you, but I have learned through events of the past few months to prepare for the unexpected, despite my best-laid plans." Lucius stepped back from Luna, assessing how badly she was hurt. The side of her face that had slammed into the wall was already developing darkness with bruising, and her eye was swollen shut since her brow and cheek bones had fractured from the impact. The curls on the side of her head had some blood from her scalp. The other side of her face had a large bright red area from the back of his hand. She was trying to avoid making any noise, trying to retain some amount of dignity and composure despite his determination to utterly break and debase her. 

His voice was smooth and chilling, "So my daughter who is every bit as much a slut as her mother, decided to spread her cunt open for poor old Yaxley to dribble his seed into. Bedding a wizard who is even older than your father is really poor form, Luna. If I find that you're pregnant by him you will regret it. I wouldn't disrupt your pregnancy. No, I'd make sure you deliver Yaxley's bastard so I can have the pleasure of killing it slowly and making you watch each tortured moment." Lucius sneered. "For some reason you don't seem to be fond of the idea of having your belly kept full of my heirs, pushing them out of your cunt for the next twenty-five years. I don't know why you don't want to be in my bed. We're perfect together. There is no better wizard for you than myself. As your father, no one will love you more than I will. As your father, no one will be more protective and look out for what's best for you than I will. And as your father, no one will so skillfully and pleasurably fill you with his cock than I will." He added, "And yet, you turn away from me." He cleared his throat and smiled gently. "I believe I will see a change in your attitude towards me." 

His stare was burning with jealous revenge and it filled her with revulsion to hear his words. Lucius continued softly, "Not only do you turn away from me as you did at your wedding when you chose Severus, you have been choosing to allow your precious body which belongs to me, to be used by that wizard who is no friend of mine. If I could simply overlook it as youthful rebellion of daughter against father, I would do so, but this has gone much farther. Too far. So I must bring you back under my control by whatever means necessary." He sighed heavily, "I hope you understand that what will be done is not meant to damage you, but rather to instruct you and shape you into behaving as I wish my daughter to behave. You must learn obedience to me, not just in response to what I want, but to offer it in anticipation of what I want. You will learn to figure out what I might desire from you and provide it before even I know what I might want. You will live to provide my satisfaction and my pleasure -- at all times -- or you will not live comfortably." 

His voice became softer, "Everything that will be done by myself and the others, is only to help you. It's all for your own good so you can be a good girl and stay out of trouble. It's what any father would want for his daughter." He stared at her, relishing the sight of her crouching on the bench back against the wall. "It's too bad that Severus can't see you right now. Your pain and tears, bruises, and blood and fear, would cause him to desire to throw you down on the cold floor and fuck you senseless. It certainly makes me want to have a go with you before your first choice arrives. Tell me who you've selected."

"Scabior," she mumbled. She had intuitively wanted to choose Rodolphus but on reflection decided she was more afraid of him than Scabior, so it made sense to her to start with the least intimidating of the choices. The whole side of her face was getting darker and more swollen. It was both painful and difficult for Luna to speak. She could taste blood in her mouth and she was feeling nauseous and light-headed. 

"Ah yes, he tells me often that he has missed you tremendously. He'll be so glad to know you've asked for him. I doubt he was very happy with the way you treated him last time you saw him though -- Imperioing him and making him leave. I expect he'll have a bit of payback for you in relation to that incident." Lucius paused and surveyed her with a pleased expression on his face. "And your second choice will be ... ?"

The name came to her lips without thought. "Rodolphus," she murmured. 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "My favorite sister-in-law's husband! Hmmph. He's quite eager to try out all your holes and experiment with what can be done with your peehole and its ring. He's rather fond of filth in its various forms. He told me he was quite fascinated by your peehole piercing, but then again so was Scabior. Of course, that means I'll have to scrub you off to remove the stench when Rodolphus is done using you. He reeks like a cross between a charnel house and a sewer; I imagine Bellatrix finds that attractive." 

Lucius sneered as he went on, "Wait until the Averys arrive. They're bringing some specialized equipment just for you, my dearest cunt-slut of a daughter. By the time they get done, even Yaxley won't want you. I'll go send Scabior his portkey. He's been wanting to catch up on the things he missed getting to do with you." Lucius paused in thought, then spoke, "Perhaps I have misjudged you. Perhaps you actually enjoy having your most tender parts brutalized. Perhaps that's what I need to do to win you over. I do recall that cold day in the garden after your encounter with Severus, when your pretty little cunt was so very exposed to the cold. You made no effort to cover it up to keep it warm. You also got very wet when you received your piercings. I don't know what Yaxley's sexual proclivities are, but quite possibly they are twisted enough to match your own. I'll be sure to stress to Rodolphus to not hold back. The Averys of course, will need no such encouragement." He smiled at the sight of her shivering, before he turned and walked into the little room, closing the door firmly behind him. 


	71. Time with Scabior

Luna kept trying to think, to focus, but the pain and shock felt too overwhelming at the present. She figured Scabior wasn't likely to be especially brutal, and perhaps would even be bribable. However, she could think of nothing she could give him immediately, that he couldn't take. Maybe she could bribe him for what was in her vault at Gringott's or that Yaxley would give him a reward. It made her feel like crying to think of her beloved Yaxley, but she knew she couldn't linger in her emotions. She had to think, and she was trying, but the pain was making it very difficult to focus her mind. As she sat there, trying to piece together a plan, Lucius walked back in. Luna realized regaining control of her fear was paramount, otherwise she wouldn't be able to do anything but react to Lucius' malice. However, at the moment, fear was winning over reason.

Lucius was smiling as he approached her. "I spoke with Scabior via Floo. He will be arriving in the manor hall in a few minutes. When I told him he was your first choice he seemed pleased. I think he thinks you fancy him." Lucius snickered.

Lucius pulled out his wand and was pleased to see Luna flinch. "Whatever should I do to pass the time while we're waiting for your first choice to arrive, hmm?"

"Are you going to give me some of that potion so I won't remember anything with Scabior?" 

"No," he replied in a bored tone. I will only use it when I'm going to do something that I don't want you to be able to recall. I don't care if you remember what these other wizards do. I just want to keep it handy depending on what I might do." 

With a pop, Lucius' house-elf, Dwinty, appeared with Scabior, then disappeared, leaving the wizard behind. Scabior looked around, "Cozy place you have, sir. Well-hidden, I'd expect." He glanced over at Luna but did not speak to her. 

Lucius nodded. "You'll get an hour alone with her to spend as you wish. If you even want to heal her, I don't care. Just make sure she's alive for Rodolphus to use." 

"Whatever you say, sir, I'll do. You sign the checks, so you make the rules and call the shots." 

Lucius smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour." Once again, at his touch, the wall opened into the small room and he exited. 

Scabior smiled crookedly. "Hello, beautiful." He reached out and ran his fingers through some of her curls, watching her flinch and cower as he did so. He spoke softly, "I've been wanting to have some time alone with you. You look a right mess, but your father said you've been giving it up to the wrong wizard and you need to be taught to not do that. It looks like he already started trying to beat some sense into you." Scabior wrapped a curl of her hair around his finger and tugged firmly as he continued to speak. "Now you and I can play sweet for some of this time together, or I can just play rough with you for the whole hour. I'm fine with either one. Either way, you're finally going to make my cock very happy." He stared at her tensely, "Which will it be?"

Luna tried to pull back, but Scabior wrapped more of her curl around his finger, drawing her face closer to his. She could feel his breath lightly on her very tender bruises as she stood there with her eye swollen closed. The sight in the other eye was blurry. His lips brushed hers and she flinched. She was trying to think of a strategy to get him to help her but nothing came to mind. "Please be nice," she whispered. 

"So what will you do for me?" 

"I won't fight you." 

The wizard gave a short laugh. "As if that would make much of a difference to me. Were you trying to fight Lucius when he beat you up?" 

She shook her head slowly and gently to avoid making it hurt more. 

A bit of pity nudged Scabior's heart, along with his massive ego. After all, she had made him her first choice this time around, so maybe she wanted him more than she had let on before. He knew he was an alright guy, not a bad one. He could be rough if he had to, but with this tender, already beaten little witch, he didn't have to be rough. She was already frightened and compliant. Maybe if he was nicer now, she'd ask for him again in the future. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to him that she really did like him and want him. 

Luna was aware of Scabior's feelings. If it would save her a beating along with being raped, well, she'd rather just have one than both inflicted on her. She'd done it with Lucius before, so she set her will to going through it with Scabior. She held out her hand shyly to him and he took it. He pulled out his wand and set to work trying to patch her up as he held her hand. He didn't have any potions, but the magic he used was considerably helpful. Being in less pain allowed her to think more clearly which gave her some advantage. It seemed like the only thing to do was to offer what he expected to get from this encounter. 

She was able to fake a smile. "Thank you so much. Please conjure up a bed, Scabior," she softly requested. 

He spoke firmly, but not harshly, "You'll get what I want first, then a bit of nice if there's time left." He had been thinking about what he wanted to try since Lucius first mentioned the possibility of getting her back. Vanilla sex might be what she was hoping for but it wasn't his fantasy. He wasn't very imaginative, but something even a bit offbeat was enough to stir him. 

"What are you going to do to me?" There was a note of alarm in her voice that she couldn't entirely hide. 

"Well if I tell you, Beautiful, then there won't be any surprise to it." He was wide-eyed, mocking her. "I like giving surprises to sweet little witches." 

He conjured a comfortable chair for himself to sit on, just an arms-length from the bench Luna was crouched on. Scabior looked at her with a smirk. "Your daddy says you've been bad and part of what needs to be done is to teach you to be a good little dirty girl. I think you need a spanking first thing, so get off that bench and lay across my lap. I'm going to turn your creamy ass a shade of bright hot pink and I don't care if you cry. Then I'm going to fuck you good, but not on a bed." 

With all she had been through, Luna couldn't recall that she had been spanked. She shivered as she lay across his lap. He had dropped his trousers as he sat down, and she could feel his cock under her thigh. The first slap of his callused palm made her squeal in pain. The next stroke landed on the other side. He continued to alternate sides, watching with pleasure as she reddened more and more. She was crying, unable to speak clearly from crying so hard. "Will you be your daddy's good little dirty girl?" 

She nodded and mumbled something soggily. 

"Will you be my good little dirty girl if your daddy lets me use you?" 

Luna nodded again. 

"Will you hold your pussy open and beg me to stick my cock in it like you'll do for your daddy?" 

Luna nodded, her tears starting to subside. 

"I don't think you're very enthusiastic about that, Beautiful. I think you need some extra motivation." 

Luna couldn't see what Scabior had conjured up to use on her, but the sensation of the oak paddle with its many little holes coming in sharp contact with her ass, made her scream and wail. 

Scabior struck the other side as Luna tried unsuccessfully to writhe away. "Oh no, you bad girl. You need to learn to accept being disciplined so you will do as you're told. I think it's time for you to get fucked since my cock is about to blow and I don't want to waste it on your stomach." 

With a wave of Scabior's wand, Luna found herself on a hip-high platform, resting on her knees, with her ass resting down between her ankles. Her legs were folded and bound, bent at the knees. Her arms were held out to each side, bound to a frame that she couldn't see. She was splayed open as wide as her legs could be set apart. The platform itself was levitating steadily in one place, and was just large enough for her legs to rest on. Scabior smiled. It was a neat bit of bondage magic, providing him access to her pussy and her ass depending on whether he stood in the front or the back of her. It could even provide access for her to be penetrated by two wizards at the same time. 

Luna was uncomfortable being bound like that, but she knew that if Scabior didn't do much more than fuck her, that she could get through it. He stepped behind her and nipped her on each butt cheek, causing her to shriek from the sharp sensation of his teeth, as well as his stubble, on her very tender ass. Scabior ran his finger between her pussy lips, finding her to be wet. He rubbed his cock against her slick slit and then rubbed his moist finger against her bottom hole. Just because he wanted to be able to think of himself as a decent guy, he conjured a bit of lube which he also rubbed back there, before shoving his length into her. The platform stayed suspended in place, allowing Scabior to brace himself on it as he thrust into her over and over. Luna was both crying and moaning, her voice becoming more weak with each passing minute. 

The small door in the wall opened and Lucius strolled in. He smiled at the sight, noticing immediately that her pussy was accessible. He approached, and Scabior, realizing Lucius' intent nodded and grinned. Luna saw Lucius approach, undoing the ties on his codpiece and stroking himself as he drew nearer, but she did not have the same reaction as the former Snatcher. The thought of having them both inside her made her afraid of the pain it would certainly cause. 

Scabior slowed his thrusting, pausing inside her as Lucius positioned himself to enter. The blond Death Eater put his finger under her chin so he could stare into her eyes as he suddenly and brutally thrust into the tightness of her. The two wizards began a relentless rhythm in tandem, pulling back, then thrusting together into her helpless, shaking heat. They each wanted to outlast the other in a perverse sense of unspoken competition. The only words Luna could manage were, "No Daddy," over and over, begging helplessly as her still-enraged father pounded himself into her. Scabior followed suit, knowing that Lucius would be upset if he were too kind to Luna. Luna's eyes were half-open and Lucius tapped her lightly on the cheek, causing her to open her eyes wide in alarm. With an especially wicked smirk, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a licorice nip, which he showed her, before setting it down on her clit. It gripped ferociously, quivering in place, and Luna's cries turned to moans from the overwhelming stimulation of everything going on.

Scabior couldn't hold out much longer. He couldn't tell what Lucius was doing other than fucking, but whatever was making Luna moan like she was doing was affecting Scabior's ability to hold back. Scabior was entertaining the fantasy that he and Luna were alone and that her moans of, "No, Daddy," were directed towards him. Between her trembling, squirming, and moaning, it was too stimulating for Scabior. His panting, mixed with brief moans, was welcome noise to Luna. Scabior blew his load as deeply into Luna as he could thrust, as he clutched her shoulders and jammed himself into her. He staggered back to sit down on the chair, watching his cum drip out of her, while Lucius continued to furiously fuck his helpless, disobedient daughter. 

The small room smelled faintly of pussy juice and sweat, and Scabior inhaled deeply with a sense of satisfaction and pleasure at a job well-done. He hoped to see Luna often. He heard Lucius' breathing pattern change, and realized the Death Eater was reaching the limits of his endurance. It was with pure animalistic rage that Lucius slammed himself with his last strokes into Luna, before stepping back to rest in a chair which Scabior had conjured for him.

Lucius snapped his fingers and Dwinty appeared with a bottle of whisky and two glasses. The house-elf carefully poured a drink for his master, then one for the guest, before disappearing. The wizards drank in silence, both staring at Luna from their vantage points. Her head was hanging down, with her tousled curls hiding most of her front as cum slowly dripped out of her. Scabior noted her ass still had marks from the pattern of holes in the paddles. He felt his time with her had met Lucius' expectations and he was gratified when the older wizard raised his glass and toasted, "To a job well done." 

"Entirely my pleasure, sir. However I may be of service to you in providing discipline to your wayward daughter, please do not hesitate at any time to call upon me." 

The Death Eater smirked as he stood up and walked over to his daughter, cupping her chin in his hand. "Was daddy's friend helpful in teaching you to be my good little dirty girl?" Luna began to cry again, tearful from anger and unable to reply. Lucius enchanted the platform she was bound to, to shrink down slowly and pantomimed to Scabior what he wanted the young wizard to do. Scabior raised his eyebrows, gave a crooked smile and walked over to them. Lucius cast a spell, forcing Luna's mouth to be open while Scabior wiped his cock around in her mouth. 

Lucius spoke as Luna gagged, "Dearest daughter, this is to help clean out your mouth after having Yaxley in it. It will be repeated as needed until I am satisfied that your mouth has been cleansed of him. I want you to run your tongue all over Scabior's cock and get it all cleaned up." The wizards watched in perverse pleasure as she followed her father's command with her eyes closed and her face scrunched up in disgust. When she was done, Lucius spoke calmly, "You need to learn to obey your betters and be a dutiful daughter. Your obedience pleases me, and when you finally become obedient enough, you will find that to be its own reward. You do want to please me don't you?" 

Luna nodded silently. Lucius snapped his fingers and Dwinty appeared. Lucius spoke to Scabior, "Have a good shift at work tonight, and keep your damned mouth shut." 

Scabior nodded as Dwinty seized his hand and they vanished. 

Lucius freed her from her position with a wave of his wand and she collapsed on the floor. "No rest for you, little one. It's time for me to contact Rodolphus." He smiled and Disapparated. 


	72. Cleaning Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who need warning, this may be a bit squicky and/or twisted for some...

The wizard appeared in the dungeon. Luna was crouched by the toilet in the corner, obviously having been vomiting. She was clutching the porcelain fixture, shaking, dry heaving. She did not look up when she heard footsteps behind her. She heard the commanding tone of her father's voice, "Get up and rinse out your mouth, my little slut." 

Luna hastened to stand up, leaning on the toilet for support and turned toward the little sink. The toilet flushed quietly as the sink faucet started running. She cupped her hands under the cool water and began rinsing out every bit of what was in her mouth as best as she could. She finally felt a bit better and took a swallow of water. She coughed and choked when Lucius sharply whacked her across the ass with his cane, having timed his strike with her trying to swallow a second mouthful of water. 

"You had best request my permission to do anything I haven't directed you to do, unless of course you're wanting to have the back of my hand across your face again." 

Her reply was quick, despite her coughing as she answered. "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry I didn't ask first for water." She didn't look at him, instead staring down at the floor.

His tone was thoughtful, serious. "I hope you realize that my anger with you isn't simply from you choosing to be with other wizards. There's a lot more to it." 

She looked up at him with alarm and increasing fear. 

"Were you hoping that I was willing to ignore the fact that you successfully performed an Unforgiveable Curse on me, and disarmed me of my wand? Hmmm?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. 

Luna was silent, anticipating payback of the obvious, Unforgiveable type. 

"What wand did you use for that spell? I doubt your original wand was the sort for Dark Magic. I would've thought you had that wand back by now -- from your well-connected, withered, old fuck-partner." 

"It was an extra one that Yaxley had. Yew and dragon heart-string." 

The Death Eater nodded as he tucked away that bit of information for possible use later. "I assure you that will be the last time you will ever have the opportunity for such control over me. The rightful order of your world is for you to submit to me, never the other way around. Using a curse is not the way you show your love and obedience. You will not do it again." 

"Yes, Daddy." She could not meet his eyes, staring instead at the serpent brooch on his lapel. 

Lucius nudged her head up with the back of his hand and stroked her cheek. She was wide-eyed, obviously fearful he would curse her, or strike her again. "Did you like it when Daddy hit you earlier?" 

"N -, no Daddy." 

A sadistic smile creased his face. "Would you rather have me hit you, or would you rather have me send you back to be in Yaxley's bed?" 

There was only one answer that would be acceptable and she knew it. "I'd rather be hit by you, Daddy."

He stopped smiling and stared harshly at the young witch. "I doubt the sincerity of your answer for two reasons. One, you hesitated before you replied. Two, if you really wanted something you would ask me for it." His voice was smooth, icy-cold. 

Her heart sank further. "P - please Daddy. I meant it." She swallowed and braced herself. "Please hit me, Daddy." 

"Look at me when you ask me for something you want." His voice was calm with just the slightest hint of anticipatory pleasure. 

Luna's eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at his arrogant demeanor, the smallest of smirks playing at a corner of his mouth. "Please, Daddy. I'd rather be hit by you than have you send me back to his bed. I want to be my Daddy's dirty little girl, no matter what you do to me." 

"That's better. Not entirely believable, but better." He smirked. "Rodolphus sent a message that he wants to bring Rabastan. I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting him. The brothers are quite the pair together, not quite as vicious as the Averys, but twisted nonetheless. They should be arriving in about half an hour, so that leaves us a bit of time to enjoy each other's company. There's something Rodolphus mentioned that I want to try with you. He mentioned he likes it, and it intrigued me, so I thought I'd give it a try." A large comfortable chair was conjured. Lucius undid his codpiece as he sat down, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Come over here, daughter-slut, and get on your knees for your daddy." 

Luna hastened over to kneel between his legs. He cupped her face in one hand and spoke softly, "It's too bad for you that you have to be taught to be daddy's good little dirty girl, but I will teach you how to love me and behave as you should. I should've checked into your paternity earlier. I know I could've gotten custody and raised you the way you should've been, taught you the things you should've learned. Of course, my father would've wanted you to be his good little dirty girl, so between he and I, you wouldn't have had a moment's rest. He would've started you off early, but I wouldn't have likely touched you until you were fourteen." Lucius smiled crookedly at her. "Be assured, I will teach you how to love me, even though we're off to a late start." 

Luna's heart was pounding and she hoped her ability to lie was improving. "Yes, Daddy. That's what I want too. Thank you." 

Lucius gave her a big smile and Luna had a horrible, fleeting premonition before he waved his wand, saying "Trochilida Linga." 

She felt something change in her mouth and looked up at him in alarm. She tried to say something and as she opened her mouth, her tongue came out into her view. It was a hand's-length long and extremely slender. She started screaming incoherently, almost as loudly as Lucius was laughing. "Yes, oh yes, my little slut. Your new tongue will fit nicely into my pisshole!" 

He eagerly grabbed a handful of hair of the nearly-hysterical witch, pulling her head towards his half-swollen cock. "Stick it in slut, stick your new tongue in it!" He held fast to her hair and gave her a fierce backhand with his other hand which caused some of her hair to be torn out, as her head jerked back, leaving the hair in his hand and a slightly bloody patch on her scalp. Lucius was enjoying himself thoroughly. He was determined that he would break her. She would learn to submit to him or suffer the consequences of being a disobedient daughter. However, it seemed that at the present moment she was too overwhelmed to follow his instructions. Another brief spell and her mouth was held open. He seized her tongue, about an inch back from the tip, pinching down on it hard and threaded the end into his pisshole before pushing her head down. Luna was aware of her tongue going into him and she tried to pull it back, but all that did was cause it to undulate inside his exquisitely sensitive passage. Lucius was moaning. His daughter's hot, soft, squirming tongue inside him was the most delightful novel sensation he had ever felt. 

Lucius moved her head back and forth on his swollen, throbbing cock. She was not cooperating, but that didn't matter to him at the moment, so overwhelmingly pleasurable was the sensation of being stimulated in a place where he had never been touched before. He knew he would punish her later for her lack of obedience, but his immediate focus was on how fantastic it felt and continuing it as long as possible. 

He managed to use her for nearly half an hour. She continued to try and pull away in revulsion, much to his amusement. He was aware that having her tongue in him would make blowing his load difficult, so he moved her head back just far enough to dislodge her tongue, but brought her open mouth over his cock again, jamming his length as far into her throat as he could manage for a few strokes. Right as he spewed his load in her mouth, he decided to not allow her to simply swallow, but instead pulled himself towards the front of her mouth where she was unable to hold his cum in and it dribbled out over her swollen lips, down into her hair. The Death Eater was grim as he spoke, "Never forget that you are my seed, girl, my flesh and blood -- mine! -- and I will do with you what I wish. I will use you. If you make me break you to get you to obey me, then I will do that." 

He stared down with arrogant amusement at her as she wiped her mouth and chin with the backs of her hands, grimacing at his taste. "Perhaps you will enjoy the LeStranges more if you know a bit about what the Averys will be doing. Junior created some enchanted item which peels off only the top layers of someone's skin, in narrow little ribbons, one after the other. He's bringing some potions to add to the sensation, along with a potion to quickly regrow the skin so it can be sliced off again and again. They're looking forward to working on your most sensitive parts." Lucius' smile left no doubt how he felt about what they would be doing. "Perhaps I'll even stick around awhile to watch. I suspect that after enough time with them, you will gratefully spend time with me, being my good little dirty girl, hmmm?" He delighted in the look of terror and revulsion on her face as he spoke of the Averys. "I will promise you now, my slut-daughter, each time you disobey me, I will hand you over to the Averys for increasingly longer periods of time. You will learn how to love me and to desire nothing more than providing me pleasure." He stared with amusement at her bizarre appearance, then exhaled abruptly, "Finite Incantatum."

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy." She was relieved her tongue was normal again and her mouth was no longer magically held open. There was nothing else she could think of saying at the moment. 

Dwinty popped in and asked Lucius if it was alright to bring the LeStrange brothers in or have them wait upstairs. Lucius laughed, "Wait about five minutes, then bring them on down! I'll have to ask them if they have any other specialized spells. In the meanwhile, send down some champagne and glasses." He smiled as Dwinty vanished. 

Luna was weeping quietly as she tried to move away from her father, but he wrapped his legs around her, holding her firmly close to him in front of his chair. He stroked the top of her head silently for a moment, a sense of calm and satisfaction settling over him. She would come to desire him, he was sure of that. He knew that by the time the Averys would finish with her later that day, she would be so very grateful to be with him instead of them, and that she would demonstrate her gratitude to him in any manner he saw fit to require of her. He murmured as he stroked her hair, "Yes, my dearest slut-cunt daughter, I will teach you how to show you love me." 


	73. An Unusual Savior

The two champagne flutes arrived with the chilled bottle almost as soon as Dwinty had left the dungeon. Luna was regaining control of her fear, realizing that the longer she remained her father's captive, the worse everything would get. As she knelt silently between her father's thighs, her mind started going through the different options she had. It was a very short list. 

Lucius stared down at her, initially in pleasure at his power over her, then in assessment of her. She seemed to be holding up pretty well despite everything, not crying, not looking as panicked as she had been. In fact, she appeared to be thinking. Well, he knew the Averys would break her for him, one way or another. He was looking forward to hearing her beg for her daddy to save her. After the way she had insulted him with Yaxley though, he was going to take his sweet time telling them to stop. Her screams would be delightful to hear, so soothing to his ego for her to be calling out to him for rescue. He couldn't help but smile with anticipatory glee at the thought of soon having his disobedient daughter groveling for what only he could provide. Once again, he would be the center of her world. 

Lucius charmed the bottle to fill each glass, and handed one to Luna who was still on the floor. He raised his glass, "To our future. To the Malfoy dynasty, our ancestors, and especially our descendants, dear Luna, the offspring of our thousands of couplings to come." He smirked and drank deeply. 

Luna had come to one conclusion for rescue, born of sheer desperation. She looked up at Lucius and responded, "Don't you think the Dark Lord is going to wonder where all these new Malfoy children are coming from, especially since he has forbidden you from..." 

Lucius did not wish to be reminded of what was forbidden to him. Enraged, he stood up suddenly, kicking her down on the floor. He hissed, "Fine then. Since you won't have my children, then you won't have anyone's!" He smashed the rim of his glass against the floor as he lunged down on her. She was screaming as he pinned her down, kicking her legs apart and holding her in place as he recklessly jammed the slender, jagged glass onto her pussy and shoving it onward, up inside her, twisting as much as he could to cut her to ribbons. "Lord Voldemort!," she screamed. 

Then it seemed as if everything was happening at once. 

At the same time, the brothers LeStrange arrived in the dungeon with the assistance of Dwinty. 

"Crazy bitch!!," was Lucius' horrorstruck reaction. "He'll punish us all!" 

Rodolphus and Rabastan had arrived just in time to hear Luna shouting the Dark Lord's name for help. They were drawing their wands and running to her when the Dark Lord arrived and he held them in place. Lucius released his hold on Luna, shoving her away, screaming and bleeding.

The tall, black-robed figure spoke softly and calmly, for he was in no hurry. "I seem to have been summoned by someone for something she considers serious. I see a rescue attempt was underway with the help of some Polyjuice." He stared at the dark-haired wizards. "Severus, Yaxley." They both knelt as he named them. The Dark Lord ignored Luna, writhing in pain and wailing, as he continued, "And here we all are at this little family gathering in Lucius' dungeon, or should I describe it as a portion of the dungeon that very few can gain entry to?" The Dark Lord waved his wand and all who were present felt the wards dissolve. He turned his pitiless gaze upon the tall blond wizard who paled. 

"First things first though." The Dark Lord turned his head towards Luna who continued to whimper and bleed on the floor as she attempted to remove the larger chunks of glass. "No one, no one speaks my name and goes unpunished." 

She managed, despite her trauma, to choke out, "Yes, My Lord." 

The Dark Lord's only reply was a mirthless laugh, before he spoke, "Crucio." Luna screamed and writhed on the cold floor in the glass shards for some minutes as the Dark Lord and Lucius smiled, while Yaxley shuddered, and Severus buried his thoughts and feelings deep within his darkness. "Finite Incantatum. Miss Lovegood, you have shown yourself to be bold and clever in doing what Lucius least expected. You are coming along well. I give you permission to carry a wand at all times, so that in the future you will have the chance to defend yourself, and that it will be only your fault if you fail. I will not rescue you a second time." He nodded to the wizard who looked like Rodolphus, "Tend to her Severus. Take her out of here." 

Snape Stunned her so she was out of pain, then tenderly scooped her up and Disapparated with her. 

Voldemort spoke to Yaxley. "Whatever is left of this one," he nodded towards Lucius, "can be locked away wherever you wish, for as long as you wish, when I've finished with his punishment. Incidentally, if his daughter wishes to visit him and practice some spells on him, that will be acceptable. I no longer care what condition he is kept in. You are welcome to wait here until I am done."

Yaxley smiled. "My Lord, I think I'll enjoy some champagne as I observe and learn from watching you, and I will also be glad to wait and watch because I've been waiting so very long for this time." He and Lucius exchanged looks of hatred. Yaxley settled into the comfortable chair with a full glass as the Dark Lord began... 


	74. Some Time with Severus

Luna was aware she had been taken back to Severus' home and was lying on his bed. At that point, she was not completely unconscious, but not entirely awake either. He had also numbed her from the waist down. She was moaning softly, trembling and bleeding. He pulled out the bottle of potion he had made for dealing with the aftereffects of Cruciatus and got some into her mouth. She swallowed with difficulty. He was able to swiftly heal the outer parts of her pussy that Lucius had sliced up with the jagged glass in the process of getting it jammed up inside her. Snape considered using an Accio spell on the shards, but realized they might cut her up worse on the way out. It would be a delicate and time-consuming process to remove all the glass bits, and heal each slice in her flesh, but he was determined to help her. He knew if she didn't have shards of glass embedded in her pussy, he would so very much want to sink his already hard cock into her tender, pink opening which he was gently probing with his finger. 

First things first -- get all the shards out. He held her in position by magic with her legs raised and spread wide so he could slowly spread her open and heal as he went. He cursed Lucius aloud as he worked assiduously. Severus wanted a shot at Lucius, just an hour alone with him. He had no doubt that the Dark Lord would make Lucius beg for death and that Yaxley would only add to the disgraced wizard's misery, but Severus wanted his own time with Luna's father. He paused for a moment to offer Luna some sips of water. She flinched when he brought his hand close to her face which he had never seen her do before. "Luna," Severus spoke gently to her in his most velvety tone, "did Lucius strike you?" 

She whimpered in reply and the sound of it made his blood boil. "Sc -, Scabior fixed my face." 

Despite what he was feeling -- a combination of anger, sexual arousal, and possessiveness -- he kept his voice neutral. "Did Scabior have access to use you in Lucius' dungeon?" 

Her reply could barely be heard, "Yes." She added in a slightly louder voice, "Lucius let him have an hour with me. He spanked me hard, then used my bottom. After awhile Lucius showed up and used my pussy while Scabior kept on in my bottom." Severus wisely did not ask the question which drifted into his mind, as to whether she might enjoy a double fuck if she liked both wizards and they were somewhat more gentle than Lucius and Scabior had likely been. 

"Did anyone else besides Scabior and Lucius use you?" 

"No. It was Scabior first, then it was supposed to be the LeStranges, and then the A -, Av-, Averys." She started crying. Severus watched her briefly, then went back to healing her. He would let Yaxley know about Scabior. The Averys would be killed when the Dark Lord was dead, but Scabior could and would be dealt with much sooner. 

He was not surprised to see an owl at his window which belonged to the LeStrange household. He paused from his task and removed the note. The message was brief. "Success?"

Snape neatly penned, "Yes, thanks," then tied the note back on the bird and shooed it away. He felt a brief twist of gratitude towards Rodolphus who had shared with him what Lucius had planned, and allowed hair to be taken from himself and his brother, so Snape and Yaxley could use Polyjuice to gain entry for the rescue. The LeStrange brothers were deviants, but they were strict enforcers of what the Dark Lord did or did not want to happen and thus, they were willing to thwart Lucius' forbidden plan and aid in the rescue. 

Severus stared at the lethargic, young witch as he continued to work on her. The bleeding had mostly stopped. She was anxious but cooperative, still in some amount of shock from the trauma inflicted on her. 

Luna was thinking while Severus worked on her. She missed him. Yes, she loved Yaxley, but she also had a tender place in her heart for Severus. She accepted that Severus would never love her like he continued to love Lily, but she sincerely wished that she could somehow bring some happiness into his life. He always seemed so joyless and it bothered her deeply that someone she cared about was going through life that way. She wanted to think that if she gave herself to him that he would then be happy, but the reality which she sadly acknowledged was that she did not have the power to make him happy, no matter what she did or didn't do. On the other hand, Yaxley seemed to have transformed from a very grim wizard, to one who was cheerfully in love, at least in private with her. It seemed so very long ago that he was singing, making plans to present the engagement ring to her. She didn't have any idea if it was just a few hours since she had left his home, or if half a day had passed.

Snape had spent almost an hour tending to Luna, when another owl arrived. The note from Yaxley read, "I need to see you both." It was understood that being the highly private wizard that he was, Snape would not invite Yaxley to his home, but instead take Luna to Yaxley. Severus packed a bag with potions and ointments, which he slung over his shoulder before scooping Luna up and Apparating with her to Yaxley's great hall. 

Rixxie shouted for Master when Snape arrived with Luna. Severus laid her on the dining hall table which he had transfigured into a bed. Rixxie conjured warm blankets both under and on top of the drowsy, naked witch. Severus folded the blanket back up above her waist so he could continue working to remove the glass and repair the damage. Yaxley appeared quickly. He asked Severus, "Is there anything I can provide that could help you with her?," as he took hold of Luna's hand and pressed it against his cheek and lips. Snape's reply was simple, "Single malt, neat." When the beverage appeared at hand, he raised it in Yaxley's direction. "Thank you. I need something to drown out the taste of Rodolphus in Polyjuice. He was more than a bit foul." He downed it, and Yaxley refilled his glass, conjuring one for himself as well. 

After finishing his second whisky, Severus spoke. "I need her to take this blood-replenishing potion and not choke on it." 

Yaxley slid his arm under her back and raised her to a sitting position. She understood what Severus wanted her to do, reaching for the goblet as he brought it towards her mouth. She drank slowly, wrinkling her nose in reaction to the taste. Severus had been focused on the glass shards and not on the rest of her. Yaxley saw she had not been cleaned up, so he removed all traces of Lucius' cum from her hair and skin, before tending to the spot on her scalp where the clump of her hair had been torn out. Severus had never seen him so grim as when he was working on her. 

Severus looked across Luna at Yaxley. He didn't want to mention Lucius' name in front of Luna but he figured Yaxley would know the subject of his query. "He's?..." 

"Just where I want him." Yaxley looked like a different wizard as he grinned widely, displaying his dimples, as his eyes twinkled. Snape had never heard such a tone of joy in the older Death Eater's gruff rasp. Yaxley then silently mouthed the words as he stood behind Luna, gently rubbing her back. "You'll have to come visit him. He's now a treasured guest in my home. I set up a secure Disillusioned area in the bedroom." 

Snape nodded as he leaned back down to remove more bits of glass, trying to hide a grin. He understood that the area Lucius was held in would allow the imprisoned wizard to see but not be seen, to hear, but not be heard. It would make Lucius crazed with jealousy to see what would be going on in the bedroom and he had no doubt that Yaxley would do absolutely everything sexual he could think of. Luna lay back and the cup was handed off to Rixxie who was pacing anxiously. Severus spoke aloud. "If you round up and interrogate one particular toe-rag, you'll find he was invited to Malfoy Manor recently to partake of forbidden fruits."

Yaxley suddenly looked murderous, and his normal growl almost sounded like a hiss, "He didn't..?" 

"He did, but I'd like to be the one to deliver justice." 

The Death Eaters locked eyes. As much as Severus wanted to kill Scabior, obtaining permission from the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was a good idea, especially if that gentleman might wish to do the deed himself. Severus had realized long ago to not take away the toys and pleasures of certain Death Eaters. Yaxley was by no means crazed like Bellatrix, but if Yaxley wanted to kill Scabior, then it would be best to not deprive him of the joy. 

Yaxley spoke fiercely, "No one, no one loves her like I do." 

"I know that. It's the reason I am asking your permission to go after Scabior." 

"When you have finished healing her, stun him and bring him here. You and I will take care of him together." 

Severus smiled, "Ah, an arrangement of sharing? I can do that." 

"Yaxley grinned, "You'll get to finish him. I just want a bit of time with him." 

"Agreed, and thank you." Severus smiled and returned to pulling out bits of glass.

Yaxley thought about what had taken place at Malfoy Manor after Severus left with Luna. The Dark Lord had been preoccupied torturing Lucius. Yaxley had briefly considered killing the Dark Lord, but decided against it, realizing that whether or not the Dark Lord lived or died, he, Yaxley, would have much the same life as he had at present. He also knew that when the Dark Lord was dead, Severus might turn his attentions to Luna, and that was something which Yaxley was not willing to risk anytime soon. He would be fine with allowing Snape to spend infrequent time with her, but he believed there was a slim, but possible chance that Snape might want to be the primary relationship in her life. He didn't know if Snape called her name at night, but once, when Luna was sleeping, he had laid a hand on her breast and she murmured Severus' name. Yaxley would not betray Severus, nor would he block Severus killing the Dark Lord, but neither would he hasten the Dark Lord's death even though it could put him in an even stronger position of power in the wizarding world. He would pass that opportunity by in order to better his chances at keeping Luna. Yaxley studied Snape's face as he delicately probed for and removed the tiniest of pieces. The expression wasn't one of clinical detachment, but rather of something more like fascinated joy, and it sent a chill through Yaxley. Snape exhaled loudly and stood up, stretching as he moved. 

"I believe I've removed all of it," he informed them both." 

Luna reached down and gently touched herself. "It seems alright." She stared at Snape and smiled. "Thank you so much, Severus." 

"You're quite welcome." Snape smiled. "It seems I have one toe-rag to collect. Shall I bring him by tonight, or will tomorrow morning do?"

The other Death Eater spoke, "I could have the Ministry pick him up and hold him tonight and you can go get some well-deserved rest." 

Snape nodded. "That sounds like a good thing. Make sure they hang onto him. I'll have something special for him. It'll take him awhile to go."

Yaxley nodded. He didn't know exactly what Snape might have in mind, but if there was a wizard who could cause a terrifying, painful and protracted dying process, it would be Severus Snape. 


	75. Engaged

After Severus left, Rixxie had conjured a warm robe and fluffy slippers for the witch. Yaxley and Luna dined in front of the fireplace and Yaxley made sure Luna had everything she could want to eat and drink. Then he helped her upstairs to his bedroom. The secure area that Lucius was held in still looked like a massive armoire, but that was now a magical façade, and its prisoner could not make himself known to anyone. 

Lucius watched Yaxley and Luna enter the bedroom. He was pleased to see she was still weak, although no doubt she was in better condition than he was. The Dark Lord had been merciless with his Cruciatus casting, and after Voldemort had departed, Yaxley took his own sweet time torturing Lucius in a variety of ways before relocating him to Yaxley's manor.

As Yaxley stripped out of his robes, he asked, "My sweet lady, would you like to take a shower before we get some sleep?"

She was exhausted but quick to reply, "I want to get all of Lucius and Scabior off me. Just the thought of them touching any part of me makes me feel so filthy from what they did."

He looked concerned and she told him briefly how they had both used her at the same time. She added, "Then Lucius did something even worse things. I, I can't talk about those tonight. I just want to shower. Please." Her eyes started to water and her mouth was trembling as she tried to not cry. Suddenly she burst out, "I hate him. How could he do those things to me!" Yaxley caught her as she suddenly doubled over sobbing. He firmly guided her into the bathroom and got the shower going. His heartbeat thundered in his head. He wanted to tear Lucius' throat out with his bare hands, but the thought of the pleasure of years to come with torturing Lucius in various ways kept him from acting in haste. 

Luna cuddled up against Yaxley as they stood in the shower. He rubbed her diligently with a soapy washcloth and rinsed her well. He didn't want any trace of Lucius or Scabior left on Luna. He had her lie down on the bench that ran along the side of the shower and he sprayed her crotch as thoroughly as he could before handing her the shower nozzle so she could finish the job as intimately as she wished. 

"Here you go, girl, I think you can finish your bits up better than I can." He watched as she gently probed inside her pussy, checking with her finger as she flushed some water inside her. He turned away to cast a warming spell on the towels which waited for them outside the shower when Luna started to clean her bottom.

He felt Luna step up behind him and hug him, handing the shower wand around to him which he hung back up. The water turned off as they exited the shower and the towels wrapped around each of them. As they walked back into the bedroom and headed for bed, he asked, "Would you like to get your engagement ring tonight with no fanfare, or would you prefer to get it tomorrow with more of a celebration?" 

She dropped her towel, placed her hands on his shoulders, replying, "Yaxley, I want to belong to you and the ring will make it feel even more so. I'd like it tonight if that would be alright." She looked shy. She still wasn't used to asking him for things, not that she was afraid of him, but more that her own tendency was to be submissive to whatever he might want. 

Her words were a delight to him. He had anticipated that she would want to wait at least until the next day, possibly even longer just because of all she had been through. It hadn't occurred to him that she would find some healing and genuine comfort in being close to him. The idea that she loved him, still somehow surprised him. Dropping his towel, he summoned a small green brocade box from a cabinet to land in his hand. It opened, and he was pleased by the awestruck look on her face. 

"Yaxley! Oh, Merlin! It's so beautiful!" 

He took the ring from its box which vanished, and he slipped the ring onto her finger holding gently onto her hand as she turned it a bit side to side, admiring the glimmering sight. The center stone was a pillow-cut emerald, flanked by diamonds of equal cut and size. 

"Yaxley, it's gorgeous!"

He smiled. "It's been in the family for a few generations. I didn't give it to my late wife. I'm glad I waited to give it to you." He could tell she was fighting to stay awake. "My love, would you like to go to sleep now? You've been through too much today and a good night's rest could help. Tomorrow, I'd like to go to Gringott's with you and go to your vault. I think there's something in your mother's trunk that you wish to retrieve. We can use my Pensieve here." 

She beamed at him drowsily, and snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he laid back, and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep peacefully, while inside his concealed prison, Lucius burned with rage at the sight of them cuddled happily in the moonlight. 


	76. Morning Meeting

It was a fresh morning with a brisk breeze making the trees wave. Luna stood naked at the window watching them, wondering if any bowtruckles lived amongst them. The sky had already turned light. She turned towards the bed when she heard Yaxley yawning, and smiled in delight to see the tent under the covers. She dove under the sheet to find his erection and eagerly grasped it, sliding the head into her mouth and well onto her tongue where she closed her lips around him, and was rewarded by his groans of delight. 

Of course, neither Yaxley nor Luna could hear Lucius screaming as loudly as he possibly could at the both of them, mostly at his daughter, who he knew, had never given him pleasure with such genuine enthusiasm. In fact he had to admit, the traitorous spawn of his loins had never even bothered to fake such rampant enthusiasm at the privilege of polishing his fine alabaster staff with her tongue.

Luna continued to pleasure her beloved, teasing the head of his cock with little sharp flicks of her pink, wet tongue. He pulled the sheet back to look at her. The thought ran through his mind as her tongue swirled down around his shaft, that he could spend every morning for the rest of his life like this. Luna sensed the energy of his pleasure and paced herself to twice bring him to the edge of an orgasm, then slowed down, until finally at the third time of increasing his sexual tension she put him over the edge. He shook and gasped as his hips thrust up into her mouth and one fist gripped the covers to one side while the other held her shoulder. He roared with uncontrollable sensations, then lay there spent. The look on Yaxley's face was one of pure contentment. Luna cuddled up to him, softly kissing his neck as she gently traced her fingertips on the inside of his thighs. He groaned again, "Girl, you're going to give me the most delicious life a wizard could wish for!" Privately, he resolved to stop accepting sexual favors at work. He had everything he needed in Luna to satisfy him. 

When his thoughts became more focused, he spoke seriously and stroked her head. "One thing I want to do today is to unburden you of the memories you have from when Lucius held you captive this past time. Both Severus and I want to know what happened and getting that removed from your thoughts could only be helpful for you." 

She looked somewhat nauseous at the memory of her time with Lucius and nodded, "I want that. Could you remove those memories now before we go to Gringott's?" 

"Of course my love." Yaxley was uneasy at the look on her face, realizing that Lucius must've exceeded his prior deviancies for Luna to look so troubled. "I'll do that right now." He pulled his wand out and began gathering her memories onto it, before summoning a sturdy blue bottle, larger than what he normally used. The memories swirled into it and he closed it securely before setting it in one of the cabinets.

Luna was about to summon some of her clothes from her room, but noticed as Yaxley opened the walk-in closet, there were several sets of her clothes waiting inside. Yaxley smiled at her. "I asked Rixxie to get some of your things set up in here. I hope you don't mind that I did that." 

"Of course I don't mind. I think that was very thoughtful to do for me." 

"Well I want you to consider all of this to be your home, and to have it arranged as conveniently as possible for you. I also wanted to ask you -- would you like to have some robes made? Since you have your wand back, no one should object to you being properly dressed as a witch. Whenever you might want some robes, let me know and we can get some made for you in whatever sort of fabric you like." 

"Thank you! I appreciate how thoughtful you are about everything. You're really sweet." 

"Well don't tell anyone! I wouldn't be effective at the Ministry if anyone knew I had a soft spot anywhere in me." He grinned at her and she threw her arms around him. 

As they got dressed to head to the bank, Yaxley spoke up, "I really should work with you on your Apparition skills. We can include that as part of your training. I'll owl Twycross and arrange for lessons." 

Luna beamed at him, "Thank you! I like Apparating with you but it could be handy to be able to do it on my own." 

The craggy wizard looked lovingly at his lady as he held her close, then Apparated them to Gringott's. 

The doors opened and they strolled down the long goblin-filled center aisle hand-in-hand. This time though, Luna was handed her key directly -- "Yours to keep by order of the Dark Lord since your wand was restored to you, and since the two of you are engaged, there are no restrictions about going with each other to your respective vaults."

When the cart stopped at Luna's vault, they both got out. She unlocked her vault. Yaxley sent one bag of the galleons from Lucius into the little cart with a smile. Meanwhile, Luna was having a time getting to the bottom of her mother's chest. It was very deep and stuffed full of lovely things. Her hand finally wiggled down far enough to touch a small glass bottle and she pulled it up. It was burgundy-colored with a jeweled glass stopper. The small label with its tiny, neat, curly writing said, "Pandora's memory of LM. Open with caution." 

They got back into the cart which whisked them back to the main area of the bank. As they exited, Luna was surprised to see Rodolphus heading in their direction. Yaxley gripped her arm tightly as Rodolphus strolled up to them wearing a smile on his cadaverous face.

"I see it must've all gone well," said the tall Death Eater whose hair was as black as his wife's and hung down his back in a plait longer than Yaxley's. 

Yaxley answered, "Yes, thanks again to you and your brother both, it all went smoothly, and my fiancé and I are reunited." 

"Fiancé?" Rodolphus looked distinctly disappointed. 

Luna had no difficulty discerning that Rodolphus had been hoping that she would insist on displaying her gratitude to him and his brother in some physical way. However, her engagement to Yaxley put a significant damper on those hopes. Still, he might at some point ask if she would wish to take a lover on the side, and he would anticipate being at the top of the list since he had made a significant contribution to her well-being by being instrumental in getting her away from Lucius. 

She lifted her hand to display the ring to him. "Yes, just last night! I'm so excited and so happy to belong to him!" She smiled charmingly, "Yaxley makes all the decisions for me." 

It was not lost on either wizard that she had just effectively told Rodolphus that he would have to get Yaxley's permission to do anything, rather than directly approach her. 

Yaxley gave a tight smile. "She hasn't worn me out yet. She's giving it her best try though." 

Both Luna and Yaxley could've sworn they heard the faintest of moans escape from the gaunt Death Eater before he returned a similarly tight smile to them both, then bowed and silently strode away. 


	77. Planning A Bit of Payback

The wizards stood looking at the two small bottles. The older one, wearing a brooding expression, spoke. "I'd rather find out what was done to Luna first, and address that, then we can find out what the bastard did with her mother."

"Agreed. You're sure she will stay occupied for the next couple of hours?"

"Yes. She knows I want her to stay busy in the library or she can go for a swim. Rixxie is keeping an eye on her. Luna truly doesn't want to know what Lucius did to her, and she isn't sure she wants to see her mother's memory either. I promised her that you and I would sort Lucius out based on what these memories show and that was good enough for her. I suspect she will ask me a bit about her mother though since Lucius told her that her mother propositioned him. Luna will want to know the truth on that." 

The owner of the Pensieve opened the blue bottle and poured out Luna's recent memories. They sat and watched, Yaxley flicking his wand occasionally to move more swiftly through it all. Yaxley swore aloud repeatedly as Lucius brutalized her, hearing the sound of his hand against her face and the sound of the impact of her face against the wall. Then the Pensieve showed Scabior jauntily approaching. The sound of her crying as she was paddled by the Snatcher tore at Yaxley's heart, but aroused Severus, who wisely kept his reaction to himself. When Lucius returned and she was fucked by both wizards, Yaxley skimmed quickly through that portion of her memory. The Pensieve finally showed Scabior leaving her alone with Lucius and Yaxley stopped the Pensieve at that point to talk with Severus about what they had seen. 

"The toe-rag is being held at the Ministry. I was thinking about having him delivered here and without Scabior knowing, let Lucius watch him die. That will increase Lucius' fear of what might become of him." Yaxley's voice deepened its growl, "I really want to fuck with his mind since I'm not allowed to kill him." 

"That sounds good. I have just the thing to use on Scabior." The Headmaster gave a small, cold smile. "Shall we continue with Luna's memory?" 

Yaxley gave a flick of his wand and they resumed watching. When Lucius transfigured her tongue and used her, Yaxley sprang to his feet, roaring with rage and swearing revenge of the most painful sorts on Lucius' cock and balls. 

Severus calmed him down. "You'll have years to try out all sorts of things on him. Just think -- new spells, new potions -- in addition to all the old favorites of course." 

"Well there's no time like the present to get started, hmm?" 

The former Potions Master gave a grim smile in reply. 

  


Scabior was sweating as he sat very still. A Muffliato spell had been cast so any screaming he might wish to do would be contained. He didn't know where he was. His arms and legs were immobilized but could be moved by another. The swirling pictures that rose up out of the Pensieve to be swiftly reviewed by the three wizards, had shown them all what he had done to Luna. He knew who both the older wizards were. Not only were they obviously very fond and protective of Luna, but they were the two most powerful Death Eaters in the Dark Lord's new societal order. They could do whatever they wanted with him and he knew it. He knew what they wanted was not going to be good. 

Snape walked over to Scabior and stared at him. Seeing a twitch of a smile from the Death Eater made the Snatcher's heart feel tight in his chest. Snape stuck his thumb inside Scabior's cheek and yanked his jaw open. The Snatcher felt drops fall onto his tongue. Severus pushed his jaw shut and pinched his nose shut with one hand, tilting the head back ever so slightly. The foul dribble of fluid ran to the back of Scabior's throat and he swallowed, hoping that Snape would then let him breathe. 

The Headmaster spoke with calm deliberation as he removed his hand from Scabior's face. "This has been a long time coming. You have repeatedly been warned off doing anything with Luna, but you continued to ignore those warnings. You pissed away your last chance. I just administered a potion to you. I'm sure you've never heard of it. It's an old one, called Agonal's Asphyxiation Potion. A bezoar, just like the one I have in my pocket, will stop the progression of the potion and allow you to live. I adjusted the potion's ingredients so it will work much more slowly than it usually would. If the potion is not stopped however, your throat will swell shut in somewhere between seven to nine hours from now. You didn't even need to swallow it. Don't bother trying to vomit. The ingredients get absorbed in the mouth and throat, and they will cause the desired effect." 

Chills ran through Scabior as he watched Snape smile as he spoke the words, 'desired effect.' The other Death Eater continued to stare grimly but finally spoke in his heavy Scottish accent. "You raped the girl I love. She is now my fiancé and I will have my revenge upon your vile hide. We'll be back in about seven hours at which time I'm going to sit and watch you die the slow, miserable death you fucking deserve." Scabior looked at Snape to see the Headmaster staring back with a gaze like black fire. The two wizards Disapparated. 


	78. Why the Yaxleys Loathe the Malfoys

Rixxie announced to the wizards that Miss Luna was going to have brunch and wanted to know if they would like to join her. Yaxley said, "We may as well take a break to eat. We won't need to see Scabior for another seven hours anyway. After we eat, I'll go to the Ministry to take care of some things, then come back in time to conclude business." 

Severus nodded. "I also have things to tend to, but I'll join you both right now." 

Luna smiled as they both entered the dining room. She stood up to kiss Yaxley, and he sat next to her. Place settings appeared for each of them, then dishes of food began appearing. Pancakes, eggs, ham, a variety of fruit, pastries, smoked salmon, and of course, haggis and three different types of single-malt. They helped themselves in silence and began eating. 

Yaxley raised his glass, "To getting business done." 

Luna and Severus raised their glasses in response. Luna asked, "Have you started?" 

Yaxley spoke up. "Aye. We've started with Scabior. We will take our time with Lucius, but he's having to watch what's being done with his barman."

Luna looked at her fiancé curiously. "I know the Malfoys and the Yaxleys loathe each other, but was there something specific that happened?"

He nodded solemnly. "Aye. Back before the time that the list of "The Sacred Twenty-Eight" was compiled, the Malfoys figured that the fewer pureblood families there were, the higher the prestige would be of those who were declared to be pureblood. Therefore, if they could somehow muddy the lineage of those families that they personally didn't like, then they figured it would be all the better for them and their allies." 

"Were they killing the other families?" 

"No, no. They are more subtle than that. The Malfoys pride themselves on their trickery. They never especially liked us and the feeling was mutual. Nonetheless, there was a Malfoy wizard who was courting a Yaxley witch in their last year at Hogwarts and they were talking of marriage when they'd graduate. Well, the Malfoys were having none of that, but the young wizard was headstrong. His father arranged for a Muggle to be Imperio'd and Polyjuiced to look like the young wizard, then turned him loose on the Yaxley lass. She got pregnant, thinking it was her fiancé's but the truth came out when the bairn was born and was proved to not be fathered by the Malfoy. The Wizangamot looked into it and learned the truth of the deception. The Malfoys were unhappy to learn that it did not get the Yaxleys eliminated from the list of The Sacred Twenty-Eight and protested vigorously but Nott stuck to his decision."

"What became of the witch?," asked Luna. 

"She was heartbroken," replied Yaxley gruffly. "Being around her child was a reminder of the horrible thing that was done to her. She was overwhelmed by it all, so she took poison and died." 

"And the wizard?," she asked softly. 

"He was disgusted with his family. When he heard of his lady's death, he also took poison and died. The Malfoys tried to lay the blame for his death on the Yaxleys, but only their staunchest allies stuck with them as the truth became known. The wizard was Lucius' great-uncle. I doubt there's any portraits of him in their manor. 

"What about the baby?" 

He grimaced as he replied, "Some mixed Halfblood-wizarding family in the States accepted the child and adopted her from our family. Nothing else is known of her. And the Malfoys continue to try and tear us down." 

"But it was the Malfoys that created that terrible mess!," she cried indignantly. 

"My experience with Lucius and Abraxas has consistently been that they will justify their worst behaviors with the greatest amount of indignity that anyone could come up with. I think you saw that behavior from Lucius in the way he has kept trying to possess and impregnate you. He finds his actions to be above reproach and totally justified no matter how vile they are." 

She nodded. "I'm so glad to be free from him and belong to you." 

"Belong to me? I'd be honored to include that spell in our wedding when it happens, but I want you to take the year to think about it." His gruff voice was solemn. 

Severus hid the mild surprise he felt. So she was willing to consider belonging to Yaxley, but not to him apparently. Then again she surely knew Yaxley would be willing to share her with him, but not necessarily the other way around. Still, he thought, it would be good to get some clarification. "Will you be having a Second?" 

Luna started to reply but Yaxley gently interrupted her. "Nothing has been decided yet. I might just wish to skip that and she can take a lover on the side after about a year." He paused, "You see I have two brothers and five nephews, all of whom would be hoping to be chosen as the representative for the family, and all of them would be offended on behalf of the family if she were to choose the friend of the family instead of a family member. It would just be easier to wait and let her choose whomever she wants with no constraints." 

Severus nodded, inwardly disappointed -- one year until their wedding, then one more year's wait after that before it would be deemed socially acceptable for Luna to take a lover. He was not at all pleased with the lengthy time he could be expected to wait. After watching the memory of her getting a barehanded spanking from Scabior, the Headmaster's cock was throbbing. He missed the feel of her flesh under his strong fingers and the clenching wet heat of her cunt drawing him inside her. Well, there was always some entertainment to be found at Azkaban. It was filling up with those whose background and parentage didn't meet the conditions of the new society. There might be some satisfaction in borrowing one of the newer arrivals. Those who had been there more than a few weeks were generally out of their minds from the Dementors. However, at the moment it needed to be work first, then pleasure later. Tonight though, it would be a different pleasure, to finally bring some justice to Scabior. 

"Will you be done with Scabior this evening?" Her question was directed to both wizards, as she looked from one to the other. 

Yaxley replied, "Yes," almost with a hiss as if expelling hate-fueled steam. Severus merely nodded. 

"I need to get going pretty soon. There's a lot for me to catch up on." Severus stood up to leave. "I'll see you in about six hours and we'll get things concluded." 

Yaxley grinned and raised his glass, "Aye." 

Severus gave a brief bow to Luna before he stepped into the fireplace to Floo back to Hogwarts. 

When the Headmaster had vanished, Yaxley groaned. "He really wants to bed you again." 

"What did he say to you?" Luna was curious. 

"He didn't say anything. After we watched Scabior using you, I happened to notice the bulge in his trousers. I was busy feeling angry and he was busy getting a thrill." Yaxley's tone of voice indicated his displeasure. "I am glad he is helping with Scabior and Malfoy, but I am becoming less trusting of him where you are concerned. I do not think he would be like Lucius, but I think if the opportunity were offered, he would not refuse." He looked at Luna, concern furrowing his brow. "That's why I want him to wait two years before he gets to bed you, if you should want to do that with him." Yaxley's voice was soft as he continued, "I want our relationship to develop enough that you will always find your way home." He stared at her. "I want you, Luna. Never doubt that." 

She threw her arms around him and he kissed her fiercely, as if doing so could bind her to him. When they finally relaxed, he reluctantly said, "I do have to go the office for awhile. I will return as soon as I can. I'll ask you to stay out of our bedroom while I'm away today, but the rest of the house is yours. Alright?" 

She nodded. "I love you," she said as he stepped into the fireplace. 

"I love you too. I'll be so glad to see you when I come back home." His dimples showed as he grinned at her, thinking about all the delicious things he was looking forward to doing with her that evening after Scabior was finished. Yes, this would be a very good evening. 


	79. Meanwhile, Back at Work

Things were busy at Hogwarts. Severus had barely had time to sit down at the Headmaster's desk before Minerva stood in the doorway which had opened for her. She strode in briskly and spoke first. "Welcome back Headmaster. Will there be a meeting soon for the Order?"

"Yes. I was wanting to have one here this afternoon."

"Good! I'll let the others know. By the way Severus, someone in the Ministry decided to have Molly Weasley reassigned from her duties as a Birthwitch to being Poppy's assistant here in the Infirmary. Molly doesn't have a wand, but her memory has been restored. She used to have to patch up Fred and George quite often, so she's good at the basics of healing. She can at least hand out potions for different maladies and give Poppy a bit of a break. Who would have authorized that?"

Snape shrugged. The less said about someone who was able to pull strings, the better. "I'm glad she's back among us and I'll want her at the meeting of course. Please have everyone convene in our usual place in two hours."

Minerva paused and asked, "Severus, have you seen Luna lately? Do you know how she's doing?" 

He looked up from his desk, an unreadable expression on his face. "She is apparently wildly in love with Yaxley." 

"Yaxley? You mean one of the Yaxley boys? Is it Angaidh, Faolan, Finnean or Cathal?" The names rolled smoothly off her tongue in her familiar accent. 

"None of them." Snape's voice was calm and even. "Her fiancé -- yes, she just got engaged -- is their uncle." 

"Their uncle!" Minerva could not keep the shock out of her voice. "The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? I've never seen him in person, but I've seen pictures of him in The Daily Prophet. He's a Death Eater isn't he? And good heavens, Severus, he must be your age!" 

Snape looked at her and in his driest tone replied, "He's older than I am." He held up his hand as she began to sputter. "She is an adult and he is an adult, and he treats her like a queen. He actually smiles when he's around her. I have known him for nearly thirty years and it was only when he started spending time with her, that I saw that he has dimples -- I had never seen him smile like that before. As her former guardian, I gave my blessing for a chance for them to be happy together. Nothing more needs to be said about it, Minerva." 

She nodded silently. "I do have a question Severus." She gave him a sharp look, "Is it true that she Imperio'd Lucius Malfoy?" 

The Headmaster gave a rare smile at the memory of it, "She did. I saw her do it. He tossed his wand to her and left as quickly as he could. Granted, it wasn't a standard duel, but the fact that she managed to do it with decent success was commendable."

"Commendable?! Severus, she's a sweet girl. She shouldn't be doing Unforgiveable Curses, even on Lucius Malfoy. If you were there you should've protected her!" 

"May I remind you Minerva, that Luna may be tested to become a Death Eater. The testing will be done entirely by the Dark Lord himself. She had better know damned well how to perform an Unforgiveable Curse, or two, or even all three, if she is to make it through that testing process alive." 

"Is that what Yaxley has been doing with her? Teaching her how to torture and kill?! Oh, Severus, this is not alright. We have to find another way. You must find a way to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" 

The Headmaster spoke softly and with finality, "I am very aware of that. Thank you for your input." He nodded at her and his office door opened to let her out. 

  


Things were also busy at the Ministry. Yaxley had no sooner arrived than a stack of papers whooshed into his office and hovered over his chair. He had to collapse them on his desk so he could sit down.

There was a knock at his office door. Yaxley groaned inwardly with frustration at the interruption after glancing at his calendar, for he suspected what this was about. A curvy, somewhat young witch entered, licking her lips. "Good afternoon, Sir. I hope you hadn't forgotten my appointment with you. I've been looking forward to it so much. I do want to go over my promotion potential with you." She smiled in what she believed to be a charming way, although she reminded Yaxley more of a barracuda. She walked around to where he sat behind his desk and dropped to her knees. 

He waved at her to get up and step back. "Not interested! Not today, not any other day. I am engaged to be married! You want a promotion, go stick your mouth on Dolores' twat -- if you can get your head between her thighs!"

The startled witch fled his office, eager to tell her colleagues that the boss was engaged, and start setting betting pools on aspects of his personal life, such as could he be seduced before his wedding, and if so, by which witch? 

Yaxley went back to his paperwork, eager to finish up and go home to Luna. 

Another knock on his door, but a familiar one. This time he groaned mournfully before he allowed it to open. 

Good afternoon, Sir." She smiled in her typical swollen-toad manner. 

"Yes, Dolores, what is it?" 

She simpered, "I heard the joyous news about your engagement and I wanted to be one of the first to provide my most sincere congratulations. I hadn't realized there were any single Pureblood witches about your age, except myself of course." 

Yaxley was dumbstruck at what she seemed to be implying. Surely, she hadn't thought that he would consider her to be a romantic prospect? But then again, from the look of displeasure and rebuke on her face which had followed her false smile, she seemed to think so. He also knew with absolute certainty that she was not a pureblood, but even if she was, there was no way he would let her next to his skin. 

"I'm not interested in discussing my personal life in any depth with anyone in the Ministry at this time, Dolores. I do have a good bit of work to catch up on." The look he gave her clearly conveyed his desire for her to leave his office immediately.

She simpered girlishly again as she stroked the crisp pink bow at the edge of the neckline of her dress, letting her fingers sweep along the curve of her breast as she fondled the bow. He could swear the neckline of her dress was gradually lowering, and he winced painfully as her cleavage came into view. "Of course, Yaxley. I just wanted to say how happy I am for you and whomever the -- young -- witch may be." She closed the door gently behind her. 

He rolled his aching eyes and shook his head wearily as he returned his focus to the tasks involved in running the Ministry, vowing to finish what had to be done, and then making his exit as quickly as possible. An evening's entertainment lay ahead. 


	80. Ministry Mischief

Yaxley sighed as his office door opened to let the flock of messages swoop out of his office. He was glad the workday was coming to a close. Besides dealing with the paperwork, he'd had to attend three hearings on the blood status of wizards being caught with wands that they had no right to have. Dolores was there of course, all business during the interrogations, but in between the hearings she was casting flirtatious looks his way that chilled his soul. He knew that of all the witches in the Ministry -- for that matter, all the witches he had ever met -- she was the most ambitious. She wanted nothing less than the Minister's job, and Yaxley's job was the position second only to the Minister's. He knew that from her viewpoint, she was going to either have to directly get him out of the way soon, or build an alliance with him that she could toss to the side when it became advantageous to do so in order for her to secure the Minister's position. 

Yaxley was thankful she was unaware that the Minister was under his control. Certain Dark dealings were still kept private from any who were not Death Eaters and even within that group, there were levels of secrecy. Only about a dozen Death Eaters knew the true extent of the Dark Lord's control over the Ministry; of those, only Yaxley, Snape and Bellatrix, knew Yaxley controlled the Minister. Yaxley was aware that Dolores had tried working directly on Thickness to have Yaxley shunted off to the side and secure the job of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for herself. In Yaxley's book, Dolores was an enemy, but she was not one of whom he could easily dispose. She was very good at doing her job and he wished she would be satisfied with the power she wielded in it, but he knew her ambition was her strongest trait, with her hypocrisy being a very close second. 

Earlier that day, Dolores had the audacity to try and corner Yaxley at the end of the hearings, scrambling down quickly from her podium to where he sat. He had never paid much attention to the fact that the podium was between his seat and the door, which gave her the advantage to intercept him on his way out. She had coyly tried to hand him a cup of tea, asking, "for just a moment," of his time at the end of the hearings before he could get up and stride out the door. She was a very skilled Occlumens, but he didn't need Legilimancy to figure out what she wanted to accomplish with that cup of tea. Besides never smiling at work, he never accepted food or drink there unless he had told a house-elf to prepare it and bring it directly to him. He had curtly refused her offer and authoritatively made his way down the hall to the elevators where he caught one by himself, effectively glaring at Mafalda Hopkirk when she looked as if she was going to get in with him, and went back up to his office. 

Since he had cleared his desk off before going down to the hearings, he was surprised to have brand-new requests for appointment bookings from six witches to have their 'work reviewed for promotion potential.' Normally he would get 2-3 requests in a week. He sent negative replies to all of them and put out a memo that henceforth he would no longer be reviewing work of individuals who were not directly supervised by him. He hoped that would be enough to deter the ambitions of the Slytherin witches, rather than have them look at his engagement as a challenge to be overcome. More than a few of the witches and wizards at the Ministry seemed to have 'splitting up couples' as their primary hobby for whatever reason. Yaxley had a good idea of who those individuals were though and he was determined to step carefully through the minefield of deceit. 

He stepped into his office fireplace, doing what was necessary for transport, and was glad to be home only a moment later. Luna's curls bounced as she ran to meet him. He opened his arms and swept her into a hug, growling in her ear, "You're what I want. You are all of what I want, and I'm going to have you tonight." He kissed her for awhile, then stopped, smiling contentedly at her. "I'm expecting Severus to come over shortly. He and I will take about two hours to finish up Scabior at which time Severus will leave and you and I will have the rest of the night together. Deal?" 

She nodded, reaching up to stroke his hair, smiling at him, so happy to be in his arms. 

"Since Severus and I will be busy, would you like to go to Twilfit and Tattings for the next couple of hours? You could go ahead and get them started on some new robes for you. I sent them an owl yesterday and let them know to add your purchases to my account. You may take Rixxie with you if you'd like."

Luna's face clouded over briefly as she felt something odd, but then she beamed at her beloved. "Yes, thank you! 

Yaxley noted the change in Luna's expression even as brief as it was. "What's the matter? Are you worried about something? You don't have to go you know, it was a suggestion, that's all." He stared at her with concern. 

"I just got an impression of some unpleasant things, but nothing dangerous then and there. I'm glad I will have Rixxie. She will be helpful, I know. It will be good to get out and get some things made. Thank you, Yaxley." 

"All right, as long as you're sure. If you need to return early, have Rixxie come find me and let me know that you're back. Rixxie!" The house-elf appeared and Yaxley gave her instructions before sending them out via Floo. 


	81. Twilfit & Tattings

Luna and Rixxie arrived at Twilfit and Tattings, stepping out of the shop's Floo. Luna had never been there before. Rixxie had been there three times to pick up new suits that Yaxley had ordered. Luna followed Rixxie down the hall, to the main area of the shop, looking around and taking it all in. It was immaculately clean, no trace of cobwebs or fluffs of dust which could get on the fantastic array of bolts of fabric which lined three walls, reaching all the way up to the high ceilings. Much of it was for wizards' suits, but there was also a large stock of eye-catching fabrics suitable for fancy party clothes. 

Caerus Twilfit, master tailor, made all of Yaxley's robes, suits, shirts and ties, as he did for other wizards. Eurydome Tatting took care of the witches' and children's custom-fitted clothing. They had a relatively small clientele, very exclusive and very pricey in contrast to Madame Malkin. Eurydome recognized Rixxie as being Yaxley's house-elf, but she had never seen Luna before. Nonetheless, her sharp eyes did not miss the engagement ring on Luna's hand, and she easily inferred who she was looking at since Yaxley had contacted their shop the day before. She greeted the young witch cordially, "Hello Miss Lovegood. My name is Eurydome Tatting. I'm finishing up with a customer who has a fitting appointment and then I will be glad to work with you. Is there anything in particular you will want to start off with today?" 

Luna replied, "I'd like to get three sets of robes made. One in yellow for dress occasions and the other two for everyday wear. While you're with your client, I'll look at your fabric. Also, I was told that Yaxley set up an account for me, so I want to make sure that's in place before I take up your time."

A squat witch came bustling out of the dressing room, levitating a sheer, low-cut, candy-pink blouse which was held together with basting stitches. She landed it on a hook on the wall, and turned with a smile to the pair. "Yaxley? Did I hear the name Yaxley mentioned?"

Luna's gut twisted. She recognized the pink-clad witch from Hogwarts, the honeyed tone of voice and the false smile unchanged since then. She replied, "Simply a confirmation only in the context of business which is really between Yaxley and this business. I have no more to say about it." 

Dolores' eyes narrowed but the smile remained unchanged. She couldn't come up with the details on this particular girl, but she knew this one had not been interrogated for blood purity. Still, the fact that this one was not at school was very odd. "Oh, you must be talking about a Yaxley who is one of the nephews of the Ministry official Yaxley whom I know. It sounds like your Yaxley is very generous towards you, which of course, I would expect. My dearest Yaxley is very generous as well." She simpered and patted her helmet-firm hair gently.

Rixxie was simmering. She knew that the witch didn't recognize her, but she knew this who this witch was. Master often ranted aloud when he would come home from work and this witch was a frequent topic of his unhappiness. Rixxie knew with absolute certainty that Master wouldn't as much as give Umbridge the fleas off a dead kneazel, let alone have any relationship such as the witch was implying. 

Eurydome spoke up. "I will have your blouse ready for you tomorrow morning, very early just as you've requested." She could tell Umbridge was trying to bait Luna and wanted to get her gone as soon as she could.

Umbridge smiled widely. "Yes, I want to pick it up before I go to work at the Ministry, so I can wear it there tomorrow. You know a witch must keep up her appearance to continue being of interest to the wizard who adores her. I'm sure my Yaxley will appreciate how attractive I will look in it."

Luna looked confused. Rixxie, who was standing next to Luna, grabbed Luna's hand with the ring on it, raising it up a bit so Dolores could not help but notice it. Rixxie glared at Dolores before turning to Luna and gently asking, "Would Mistress like me to polish her engagement ring when we return to Master-Head-of-the-Department-of-Magical-Law-Enforcement Yaxley's manor for the night?"

Dolores' jaw dropped at the size of the stones in what was obviously an heirloom piece, as well as the apparent age of the blonde who she guessed was sixteen. 'A child, a mere child,' she thought to herself. She sneered at Luna, but held her tongue. 

Eurydome spoke again. "I will have your blouse ready as you have requested. I'll walk you down the hall to the Floo." She spoke to Luna, "I'll be back shortly."

Rixxie and Luna stood there, Rixxie still holding Luna's hand. Luna looked down, "Thank you Rixxie. That was very kind of you to do that." 

Rixxie's little face was scrunched up with disgust as she spoke barely above a whisper. "Master does not like that witch. He does not like her at all. He despises her, Mistress Luna! Despises!!" 

The Floo's glow lit the hallway and a moment later, Eurydome came back into the main area. She had been in the business a long time and was used to the social-climbers and the purebloods and the underhanded plots and schemes they indulged in, often in front of her, for they knew that both she and Caerus kept their silence and their secrets as if they were house-elves about what they heard and saw. She was smiling with relief that Umbridge had gone. "I'll be glad to show you our fabrics now." 

Luna was delighted with the selection of fabrics which could be charmed to any color she wished. Eurydome made some suggestions based on Luna's hair and eye color, which also enhanced her skin tones. Rixxie watched it all in silent admiration, happy that Luna was happy. 

Eurydome began creating a set of robes for Luna by French draping. The shears and pins followed along as the lay of the fabric was decided on. Luna stood patiently in her undergarments as the soft fabric brushed against her skin. She was well-covered very shortly in periwinkle cashmere which hung gracefully in a manner that gave hints of a Greek goddess, but also followed the more traditional lines of a witch's robes. Luna was not surprised to notice a glow from the hallway, but she was dismayed when a familiar wizard strode into the main area. Caerus came out of the backroom to greet the wizard in a solemn but cordial manner. "Good day to you, Mr. Avery. How is your father doing?" 

Junior nodded at him and smiled as he stared hungrily at Luna from across the shop. "I'm glad I was on time for my fitting appointment. My father is going to be very sorry he didn't come with me. There is someone here I wish to say hello to." He brushed aside Caerus and walked purposefully over in Luna's direction. 

Eurydome instantly conjured a screen around Luna and herself before Junior took two paces. She stepped out, smiling graciously at the disappointed wizard, speaking to him rapidly. "My client is busy with her fitting at the moment, so you'll have to excuse our need to press on with business." She ducked back behind the screen. 

Junior was not one to be put off easily. He stood outside the screen and spoke, "Hello, lovely Luna. Father and I missed seeing you at Lucius' and we were very disappointed at the lost opportunity to enjoy your company. How are all those rings doing which I placed a few months ago? I'm surprised you're getting robes made. I would think you'd prefer to wear one of those trainers that Father and I made for you since they show off your charms so much better. I doubt what you're getting tailored here will show you off nearly as sweetly as any of your harnesses. Robes are far too concealing to be good for you." 

Luna did not reply, shaking her head at Eurydome and mouthing the words, "I don't want anything to do with him." 

There was a moment of silence as Junior waited for any reply, but receiving none, he pressed on eagerly in his oily voice. "You really should have those piercings checked to make sure everything is alright. I'd be more than happy to offer that service at the earliest possible opportunity. In fact, when Eurydome has finished with you, I'd be delighted to step behind that screen and provide you with a very thorough hands-on assessment. I'm only wanting to make sure of course, that all is well with you. I'm very concerned for your well-being since I haven't seen you for so long. I've become worried that you'd perhaps fallen into the wrong hands, so to speak, since your devoted and loving father didn't follow up with us. We were so looking forward to our time with you and had made special preparations to make our time with you enjoyable and memorable." 

Eurydome disliked the Averys as much as most wizarding folk did, but Junior and his father were longtime clients, as well as being Death Eaters, and it was risky to anger them. There was no easy way for Luna to get to the Floo. 

All of the interactions of the magical folk were keenly observed by Rixxie, who crept unnoticed behind Junior, around to the back of the screen and stepped through the opening at the back corner. Her mistress' eyes were wide with anxiety and Eurydome looked frustrated. Rixxie whispered to Luna, "I can take you back home." 

Luna whispered to Eurydome. "Can you make two more in this style, one with the pale blue I like and one with the bright yellow?" 

Eurydome nodded as Avery's footsteps were heard pacing on the other side of the screen. Rixxie grabbed Luna's hand and Luna found herself back home in the library, clutching the hand of the loyal little elf. 

Rixxie spoke, "I think we are back early Mistress. I will go find Master and let him know." Rixxie thoughtfully produced a tray of beverages with a glass. "I will be back soon Mistress. Please wait here." 

Luna smiled gratefully and sat down to await Rixxie's return. 


	82. Goodbye, Scabior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is violent. If you are sensitive to this sort of thing, just know that in short summary, Scabior gets what Yaxley and Snape feel he deserves.

The Silencing and Securing charms had of course, held while they were away. Severus and Yaxley entered the room, observing Scabior. The younger wizard's eyes were wide, his chest rising and falling rapidly, neck veins distended, all of his chest and neck muscles working desperately to get air in and out, over and over, as there was increasingly less room to move that precious air through. The Headmaster estimated that it would only take another twenty minutes, rather than an hour or two, before Scabior would reach the point of no return. He reached into one of his cloak pockets and pulled out the one thing that the former Snatcher had been praying to see -- a bezoar -- and held it up in Scabior's view. The Snatcher's eyes widened and he looked pleadingly at the Headmaster, tears trickling down his face. Meanwhile, Yaxley sat down near Scabior with a look of pure hatred etched on his already-craggy face, staring at the doomed wizard, considering what he was going to do to Scabior as he was dying. Yaxley stood up, carefully took off his jacket and hung it up, then removed his cufflinks and rolled up both sleeves.

The older wizard spoke to Severus. "If I was of the sort to fuck a man, I'd surely fuck him while he's dying; however, I'm not. On the other hand, so to speak, my fist has no problem being hard at the thought of being jammed into his ass." He conjured an elbow-length rubber glove, put it on, then flicked his wand so Scabior was both naked and bent over against a table which had also been conjured. He conjured a second glove which went on his left hand. Yaxley grabbed Scabior's face and stared at him. The Snatcher stared back, gasping and glaring at the older wizard. Yaxley's voice was a low growl, "I'm going to give you a bit of what you gave my girl." He let go of Scabior's face and stepped to Scabior's backside. Scabior tried to clench up, to stop Yaxley's plan, but Luna's fiancé was driven by rage-fueled determination for revenge. 

Severus stood there with one arm folded across his chest, and the other rotating the bezoar in his fingers in front of Scabior. He was watching Scabior's face contort in agony. It wasn't the first time he had seen someone tortured that way, but he had never seen it done to a wizard dying from that particular potion. Still, the toe-rag had been warned off more than once, and had finally taken what he wanted from Luna. 

Yaxley's right hand was knuckle-deep into Scabior, and his left hand clutched the Snatcher's nutsack as if he were trying against all odds to wring bubotuber pus out of it.

Severus watched dispassionately as more of Yaxley's hand disappeared, then spoke, "I suspect your efforts are causing a rise in both his heart rate and blood pressure which interestingly, though not unexpectedly, is increasing the speed at which the potion is working. At this rate, I estimate he will be dead within five minutes." 

Yaxley paused, hand fully embedded. "Well, I don't want him dead or unconscious yet. There's a bit more I need to do." He yanked his fist out of Scabior's ass and let go of the crushed sack. His right glove was coated in a mix of slimy shit and blood, and he waved it in front of Scabior's face. Scabior had his eyes open, watching, and his silenced mouth was open as if pleading and screaming all at once. Yaxley snarled, "Remember what you did with your filthy cock after you raped my girl's fine ass?" Yaxley thrust his index and middle finger into the Snatcher's nostrils, pushing his head back, and his other three digits into Scabior's mouth, swiping them on his tongue. "Hmm! My glove's a bit cleaner now. Let's see if I can repeat that trick." Yaxley returned to Scabior's backside which did not provide nearly as much resistance as it initially had, and shoved back in with a powerful thrust. 

Snape noticed Scabior's face contort violently, so he pocketed the bezoar and stepped up, putting his fingertips on the side of Scabior's throat. He looked at Yaxley. "Gone," was all he said. He lifted Scabior's eyelids which were mostly closed, noting the glassy, fixed pupils, confirming that indeed, Scabior had died. 

Yaxley sighed, withdrawing his forearm and hand. He grabbed Scabior's ponytail, yanking up, and let go. The head made a dull thud as it hit the table. "Thank you for your great assistance Severus. I must say though that I had planned on a couple of other pleasurable pastimes with him before I expected him to check out." He smiled at Snape, hooking a finger of his left hand under the edge of the glove and peeling it off inside out. He bunched up that glove into his left palm and peeled off the left glove, securing the filthy one inside before tying the left one on itself in a neat little knot. "I'll just have to try those pastimes out on Lucius." Yaxley waved his wand to reveal the space that Lucius was being held in but did not remove the Silencing Charm. Lucius was certainly looking worse for wear. He was getting fed regularly by Yaxley's house-elves, but he was not able to shave or wash. Lucius had watched as Scabior had been poisoned, then fisted, and died. He had a look of revulsion on his face, knowing Yaxley wished he could inflict the same punishment on him. Lucius was unaware that he was now visible to the other wizards. Severus smiled grimly as Yaxley recast the spell to conceal Lucius. 

There was a soft, familiar knock on the door. "Come in Rixxie!," her master called. 

The house-elf entered, not looking surprised by the sight of the corpse, although somewhat dismayed at the smell of pooling filth between the dead wizard's legs on Master's beautiful carpet. Cleaning and tidying up was urgently needed! Rixxie spoke cheerfully, "Master, Mistress Luna is back and she is in the library with some refreshments. May I clean this up for you?" 

"Very good, Rixxie. Headmaster Snape and I will go down to the library." The wizards strolled out, while the house-elf provided a thorough job of the clean-up and body disposal -- it wasn't the first time someone had perished on the grounds of the Yaxley estate after all. 


	83. Legal Issues

Snape had stayed only briefly afterwards. When he had gone, Yaxley wanted to hear all about Luna's time at Twilfit & Tatting's. Luna took a deep breath and let him know all the details. He was grim as he listened to her tell about Dolores, but livid when he heard about Avery. The thought of another Death Eater intimidating his lady was infuriating. He didn't mind if someone was flirting with her and making their attraction known, but to deliberately frighten her and persist in trying to give unwanted attention, especially of the sort the Averys were infamous for, was a very different matter. Yaxley held Luna's face gently between his hands and stared at her, "They will get, they will absolutely get what they deserve. It may take me a bit of time, but they will both be brought down low at my hand for your honor." He nodded and kissed her tenderly. She smiled back at him. 

They adjourned to dinner. Yaxley got Luna cheerfully tipsy before they wandered upstairs to shower and go to bed. 

In the shower with the water running loudly, she inquired, "Yaxley, did someone die in our bedroom while I was away?" 

His eyes widened as he looked at her. She did not seem upset, simply curious. 

He nodded, "Mmm, hmm. How did you know he died there?" 

"There was a change in the energy there. A fog of negative emotions and violence, sort of like what I sensed with Grindelwald's wand. Ditwumps feed on that sort of thing you know," she stated solemnly. 

"Ditwumps? I'm not familiar with those." 

"They are like weak cousins of Dementors. They feed on negativity, so they're drawn to it. They can be a bit pesky but they can't directly harm people." 

Yaxley was smart enough to know that he didn't know everything. He figured that someone such as his lady who was aware of things that most folk were not, might know of beings he knew naught of, so he kept any doubts he might have about Ditwumps to himself. "Will they bother you?" 

"We can make them go away," she replied with a charming smile as she ran her fingertips up his arm, feeling the shape of his muscles under the soapy foam. "Making love will dispel them, but there has to be lots of orgasms. The orgasmic energy will drive away anything negative including the Ditwumps because the resulting lack of negative energy in our space will cause them to look elsewhere." 

"I will provide all the assistance you require, my sweetest girl. I will put forth my best effort every morning, evening, weekends and holidays as necessary to ensure that our bedroom will remain free of all Ditwumps. I promise you that, by my soul and body." 

Luna giggled with delight. "I think we will need to do that to get rid of the negativity that Lucius generates. I know he can see and probably hear us." 

Yaxley tried to not show the surprise he felt. "How long have you known he was there?" 

"When you first put him there," she replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "He's done so much magic to me that I can sense him, but it doesn't bother me. I'll admit that I do like to say things and do things which make him upset. At times, it's almost as if I can hear his thoughts. The Ditwumps adore him and they generally stay in the space you have him in." She grinned shamelessly as she rinsed off, getting ready to go dry off, "Let's get rid of that energetic mess that Scabior left behind." 

  


From within the secure Disillusioned area in Yaxley's bedroom, Lucius had seen so much in the past twelve hours. A Potion master's work, a young ally brutally killed, and now, an old enemy thrusting and buried balls-deep in Lucius' daughter as she begged for more, whimpering and clawing at Yaxley's back. Lucius chest was tight with rage. He knew that no one could hear him scream his hate-filled imprecations at the couple, but he did so anyway as the pair rolled over and Luna sat on Yaxley's cock, bouncing up and down, moaning her love for her fiancé repeatedly, filling her father's heart with a dark fever for revenge.

  


The following morning, Yaxley stepped out of the Floo into his office. He noted the usual pile of new messages on his desk. Before he could sit down, there was a knock on his door which he found somewhat familiar but he couldn't place who it was. Since he was on his feet, he walked over and opened it. Mafalda Hopkirk stood there, but what made Yaxley pause and rub his eyes in disbelief was that there was a large group of witches standing in back of her, and every single one of them, including Mafalda, was not dressed like they should be for their day jobs at the Ministry. They were dressed like they were all trying out for some sort of horizontal night position. Most of them were dressed like Slytherin schoolgirls of the sort he used to fancy when he was at Hogwarts, with very short skirts, blouses half-unbuttoned, and no bras. He did a double-take when he spotted one wizard with a feather boa, wearing a corset and fishnet stockings. Yaxley knew he'd better get to the bottom, so to speak, of whatever madness had swept over the Ministry. 

"Mafalda!" He crooked a finger at her and she practically flung herself across the threshold into his office. She smiled as she jiggled her breasts at him. Never in his most offbeat wandering thoughts had he ever pictured Mafalda dressed as a naughty schoolgirl. Those clothes on Mafalda made a very odd juxtaposition in his view, especially as her breasts were not schoolgirl-perky. He quickly slammed the door shut behind her. "What in Merlin's saggy shorts is going on?" 

Her voice was abnormally breathy. "Oh, Sir, I just wanted to have a word with you and let you know how much I admire you and appreciate you and I find you to be irresistibly attractive. Would you like a blowjob?" 

He spoke softly, "I'd like you to join me for a cup of tea." 

"Oh Sir, I'd join you for anything you'd want," she murmured, flashing a bit of quim at him as she sat down. 

A flick, a swish, and three drops of Veritaserum later, he was finding out what was going on. 

"Button your blouse and close your legs, Mafalda, I've seen more than enough." She complied with a look of profound disappointment. "Tell me, why are you trying so hard to get me to have sex with you?"

In her normal voice she replied, "Mr Atascus Crump, barrister, put out a reward to any witch who can seduce you and an extraordinary amount to whomever can break up your relationship with Luna."

"Oh Merlin," he groaned. "My cock has a price on its head. How much is my seduction worth?" 

"Two thousand galleons, Sir, to the first witch and then five hundred for any others, until such time that your relationship with your fiancé ends, at which point so does the financial incentive. The witch, or even a wizard, who breaks up Luna's relationship with you, gets two hundred thousand galleons." 

His eyes widened at the sum. Yaxley knew what was driving that offer. Lucius had obviously set that up before he was captured, just to try and destroy Luna's happiness. If he couldn't have her, no one would, not if his money had anything to say about it. Yaxley wondered what rumors concerning his personal life were floating around the office, so he figured he'd ask before the Veritaserum wore off. "Tell me what you've heard about my fiancée." 

"She's very young, school-age, maybe sixteen at the oldest, but I did hear a rumor that she isn't attending Hogwarts yet because she's too young." 

The thought that went through Yaxley's mind was unprintable. He was now being smeared as the sort to prey on very underage witches. 

"Has anyone who has said anything about my fiancée actually seen her?" 

"Oh yes, Sir. Dolores Umbridge saw her just last night and Dolores said that you must like very young witches which is why you don't have a mistress at the Ministry, or chosen a fiancée from among the Ministry staff, instead preferring to find a young one who not only hasn't graduated from Hogwarts, but isn't even enrolled there." 

The wizard nodded silently. It seemed as if Umbridge was trying a new tactic to bring him down. It certainly wasn't unexpected to try and topple someone from a position of power through lies, smears and innuendo -- in fact, it was politics as usual. He had heard the Muggle world operated in much the same fashion. "Have you heard anything else concerning myself or my fiancée?" 

Hopkirk looked nervous despite the Veritaserum which was forcing the truth out of her. "Sir, I have also heard it said that it is possible that the reason your fiancée is neither enrolled at Hogwarts nor graduated from there, is that she is a Mudblood or even possibly a Muggle or a Squib." 

Yaxley was becoming increasingly glad he had chosen Mafalda to interrogate since she was Umbridge's right-hand assistant. "So Mafalda, who did you hear that from?"

"Dolores Umbridge. She said it was obvious when she saw your fiancée last night at Twilfit and Tattings that she didn't really belong there. In Dolores' words, that 'she wasn't one of us, if you know what I mean,' and that you're just trying to pass her off as having magic. Dolores speculated that your fiancée might be a Mudblood who you took a fancy to and saved the girl from being investigated and interrogated if she would be your sex slave." 

Yaxley thought about how fast rumors like this would move through the Ministry. Maybe it was time to take the risk of getting Dolores out of the way and finding an adequate, but rather less ambitious replacement for her. "Tell me Mafalda, just between you and I, how well do you think you could do Dolores' job?" He almost caught himself smiling. 

After their conversation, Yaxley Obliviated Mafalda before sending her out of his office. As he was closing the door, he paused to look at some of the witches. Most looked foolish, but a few looked rather good. He groaned at his lust and pulled the door shut, but not quickly enough to avoid having a pair of panties, which were anonymously thrown from the crowd, land on his head. Closing the door, he plucked them off and glanced at them. They were frilly, pink, and had scampering kittens on them. He promptly binned them, then with grim satisfaction, set fire to the contents of the waste can. It was time to go see Crump, then he would settle up with Dolores. 

  


Crump was no fool and knew that he wasn't dealing with one either. "Yes, Yaxley, that offer is financed by one of my clients. It not only applies to the relationship Miss Malfoy has with you, but any other romantic or intimate relationships she may ever have in the future. Her father, who has gone missing," Crump stared at Yaxley, "was most concerned for the well-being of his only daughter. He wished for nothing more than that she would not be taken advantage of by predatory wizards. Therefore, he contrived this financial incentive so that she will remain unattached, instead of finding herself manipulated by those who wish to satisfy their animal desires by using her." 

"Satisfy their animal desires? As if what Lucius was doing with her was based in virtue and noble aspirations? Just who are you trying to fool with that load of shite? She's his daughter and he has been raping her to try and get her pregnant!" 

Crump held his ground calmly. "I am simply conveying the thoughts and wishes of my client. You see, Yaxley, the contract offers rewards of varying prices and has no end. If Luna has another relationship, it too will be subject to this contract. In fact, given the financial resources that Lucius endowed this contract with, it is funded to last through several dozen relationships that she may have." 

Yaxley glared at Crump. As much as he wanted to, it would be disruptive to the social order to start throwing barristers into jail on nothing more than personal antagonism. The wizard was doing his duty by his client. It was unlikely that Lucius would rescind the offer, even under torture. Still, a way needed to be found to stop this jealousy-fueled, relentless insanity. And there was still the matter of Dolores to be dealt with. It was time to go take care of one of his problems. He headed back to the Ministry. 


	84. Dealing with Dolores

Yaxley called a special closed session of the Interrogatory Court for Blood Purity. The attendees were four guards who were selected by Yaxley, Yaxley, Mafalda and Dolores. Dolores was given a time to arrive that was five minutes later than the others. Mafalda kept looking nervously at Yaxley. 

Dolores bustled into the chamber, exuding saccharine pinkness. She simpered girlishly at Yaxley, and as she stepped towards her podium, she was blocked and disarmed by the guards. "Yaxley?! What's going on?," she shrieked. "Let go of me you brutes! You have no right to treat me like this!," she screamed at the guards who gripped her firmly and escorted her to the chair in the middle of the room. "Make them stop Yaxley! I demand you tell them who I am!" The golden chains secured her arms and legs to the chair.

Yaxley quelled her shrieks with a steely glare before he spoke to all present. "This closed session of the Interrogatory Court for Blood Purity has now commenced. It is being held to determine the veracity of statements made by Dolores Jane Umbridge concerning her own blood purity, as well as slanderous statements she made concerning the blood purity of one or more other individuals." He addressed her directly in a harsh tone of voice, "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you have been telling people you are a Selwyn on your mother's side. However, I know you have not a drop of Selwyn blood in your veins. My own mother was a Selwyn so I know their lineage through and through. Claiming to have Pureblood lineage, that is, claiming to be a blood descendant of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight when one is not, is a crime against the wizarding community as you well know. Furthermore, you are additionally accused of spreading slander against a witch, Luna Lovegood, who is a blood descendent of both the Malfoy and Greengrass lineages, in that you did state to many of your fellow employees here at the Ministry of Magic, that she may be a Mudblood or a Muggle." 

Umbridge swelled with fury. "That's what this is about, isn't it!? The little tart you're sticking your dick in, got her poor widdle feelings hurt!" 

Yaxley growled, "Lucius Malfoy's daughter has pureblood lineage. Her mother was Pandora Greengrass. Therefore since both of her parents have lineage from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, she is a pureblood." 

Umbridge's eyes gleamed, "But her birth certificate doesn't list Malfoy as her father. It lists Xenophilus Lovegood. If you are going to claim I slandered her based in part on her being Lucius Malfoy's bastard, then I demand you produce Lucius Malfoy in court so he can set the record straight himself! I also demand you bring the girl!" 

Yaxley knew she had every right to demand that in the court proceedings. He stared at her and grimaced. "Very well. When this court reconvenes, Lucius Malfoy will be here to testify about the link between himself and Luna. Other evidence may be produced by prosecution as well. You are, of course welcome to produce whatever evidence you have to support your claims." Yaxley knew that that would present a whole pile of problems -- Lucius, as a witness, would have the right to counsel, so Crump would be involved in the mess. Yaxley paused, and with no small amount of satisfaction, added, "You are hereby remanded to confinement in the Ministry holding cells until your trial continues at a time of my convenience. I will see you then." 

"It isn't fair," she wailed. 

The guards hauled her away as she continued to complain loudly and bitterly, threatening their jobs and their families. 

Yaxley turned to Mafalda. "You're to serve in Umbridge's position temporarily until such time as she is officially fired and the position is posted to be filled. If you do well in the temporary position, you will be hired when it is posted. Select someone to fill your position for the meanwhile." 

Malfalda gave a nervous smile and a quick nod, "Yes, Sir," then scooped up her paperwork and dashed out. 

Yaxley sat there a long time and grimly considered the logistics of bringing Lucius into the courtroom, and having him there at the same time as Luna. In closed sessions, everyone involved in that day's proceedings had to be there start to finish for each session and Yaxley was sure that the toad would demand that Malfoy and Luna both be present everyday that court was in session. Additionally he anticipated that Umbridge would make a side deal with Lucius through Crump and possibly have Lucius deny paternity of Luna just to yank the rug out from under Yaxley. Yaxley would have to figure out how to circumvent that possibility. Many things would need to be calculated and coordinated before the court could reconvene. Yaxley knew the roughest part of it all would be getting Luna through it and he would do everything allowable to protect her from both Umbridge and Lucius. 


	85. A Bit of Reassurance

Yaxley informed Luna of her father's treacherous unending contract upon his arrival back home. 

"It isn't fair," she cried. 

Yaxley weighed his words carefully as he spoke, not wishing to dishearten her further, but needing to prepare her for what was ahead. "Things have become a bit more difficult than that, my love. Dolores Umbridge is currently held on violation of wizarding law, in part for her slander of you. As part of what she wants to present in her defense, she wants to call Lucius as a witness to see if he acknowledges being your father. If he denies it, that would bolster her case, but obviously if he admits it, that would sink her. The problem is that you must be in the courtroom at the same time as both Umbridge and Lucius." 

"Well, he couldn't do anything to me in court. He'd still be imprisoned like you have him now, right?" 

Yaxley looked at her grimly. "That's the biggest piece of the problem. He's not a Ministry prisoner. He's my personal prisoner because of the Dark Lord's permission, but inside that courtroom, he would not be my prisoner during that time. If I was to restrain him as my prisoner there, that would render his testimony invalid due to likelihood of coercion. He would have to be treated like any other witness. He would be temporarily free within that courtroom, although not free to leave. He would not have a wand. Still, I don't trust him. Additionally, he would have access to Crump, which would give him a means of contact with the outside world." 

Luna looked troubled. "I don't like the feel of this." 

"Umbridge has the right to question Lucius and to also question you. The one good thing is that since her trial is a closed session, it will resume at my convenience, but it has to resume within the fiscal year. It's a very odd system we have for our courts, I'll admit. Unfortunately, I can't go ahead and break it out into two trials. There will be one trial, covering both charges. I am going to have Severus bring some Lineage Potion and show that Lucius is your father so there will be incontrovertible proof. " 

"I won't have to touch Lucius -- hold hands with him or anything, will I?," she asked.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Yaxley spoke quickly. "A small amount of blood will be taken from you and from Lucius. This is the same potion that Lucius used to find out that he fathered you. I'll have Severus sit next to you in court since I'll have to sit in my Department Head position. He'll keep you safe from any who would harm you. I'll also have guards there who I've handpicked, who I am sure are not in Lucius' pocket."

Luna nodded and gave Yaxley a smile, but somehow, despite his reassurances, she felt like this would turn out more ugly than she could say at the moment. 


	86. Pandora's Memory

Yaxley realized he still hadn't seen what Luna's mother's memory contained about her encounter with Lucius and that the information could be relevant at the hearing. Long experience had taught him that it was better to be informed than ignorant, especially in his line of work where knowledge often functioned as a weapon, so he let Luna know what he was going to go do. She felt whatever the memory would show would be more traumatic than what she wanted to deal with at present. Yaxley left Luna in the library and walked down the hall to his study. 

The lines on his face gave him a grim countenance as he gathered what he needed, placing the items on his desk, and sat down. He had thought about asking Severus if he wanted to attend, but decided it wasn't necessary. Yaxley carefully uncorked the vial and poured it into the shallow bowl, letting it swirl and settle before leaning into it to enter into Pandora's memory. 

  


The pretty, blonde witch who looked to be about Luna's age had just stepped into Diagon Alley from the back of The Leaky Cauldron. Her long, curly hair was more of a golden honey color than Luna's who had inherited a paler shade of blonde from her father. Yaxley smiled to himself as he watched Pandora. She was radiant with joyful anticipation and excitement. She glanced around and headed in a beeline for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Yaxley's eyes narrowed as he spotted some familiar faces scattered among the magical folk doing their shopping. None of these five wizards were shopping -- they were spread out, all keeping an eye on her, targeting her for some reason. As she passed them, they turned and followed. The young, tall, handsome wizard, whose pale hair cascaded over his shoulders, had a distinct smirk on his face that made Yaxley's stomach turn. Lucius approached the witch who stepped aside to make room, but he bumped into her quite deliberately. Her eyes were wide with anxiety as he sneered down at her. They exchanged some brief words that Yaxley couldn't quite catch before she continued on her way. She had almost gotten as far as Madame Malkin's when Yaxley observed the sallow-faced young wizard with the greasy black hair pull out his wand and cast a silent Imperius Curse. The young witch looked blank for a brief moment, then pivoted and strode down the street towards Knockturn Alley. Snape was joined by an older wizard who Yaxley recognized as Abraxas Malfoy, who smiled and nodded as they headed with the other wizards to Borgin and Burkes. What occurred after that made Yaxley vomit into his wastebin next to his desk once he had returned to his study, after having watched the rest of Pandora's hidden memory. 

  


He was torn as to what to tell Luna when he emerged from Pandora's memory. He rinsed out his mouth after vomiting and splashed water on his face. He went up to his bedroom and gave Lucius a temporarily satisfying amount of Cruciatus before going to look for Luna. He found her floating in the pool, blissfully unaware of anything. He smiled as he stripped off his clothes and quietly joined her, paddling over and gently taking her hand in his. Now was not the time to tell her what he had seen but he would give her the option of knowing before the hearing took place. Since she had not wanted to see what was in her mother's memory, it was possible that she would not want to be told beforehand, instead dealing with it if it arose and remaining ignorant of the details if it did not. If she were to learn the whole brutal story of her beginning, it would make some things more difficult for her. If she wanted to learn the truth, he would help her cope with it, but if not, then he would try and protect her from the ugly reality of her history. 

  


Yaxley hated procrastination, knowing that the longer a problem lingered, the more time one's enemies had to prepare. He scheduled Dolores' hearing to begin in two days. He owled Crump, letting him know that Lucius would be a witness at Umbridge's trial, and the particulars of it. He met with Severus, told him what the circumstances were and what was needed. Fortunately Severus had a fresh batch of the necessary potion at hand. Yaxley did not mention that he had seen Pandora's memory and Severus did not ask. 

  


Yaxley called the court into session. In the front seats, Luna sat huddled against Severus who held a wooden box in his lap. Behind them, but a bit to one side, Malfoy and Crump were handing documents back and forth; it appeared that Lucius was signing many of them. Seated in the defendant's chair, Dolores looked as arrogant and determined as a Malfoy. Yaxley thought if only she had claimed to be a Malfoy instead of a Selwyn, he might, just might, have let her get away with it. However, he was not going to let her lie her way into his family tree. And he would absolutely not let her lie about him or about his precious Luna. Dolores was a bully like Lucius, and Yaxley hated bullies.

The first part of the trial was uneventful as Yaxley produced evidence that Umbridge had claimed Selwyn lineage, but there was no mention of her in the official Selwyn family tree. Dolores, under questioning would only admit that, "perhaps I misspoke," in claiming such lineage. She was in fact, part of the Bulstrode lineage eight generations back, but that was her most recent link to any of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Yaxley gave her a sentence of five years in Azkaban to commence at the conclusion of the trial. Having done time in Azkaban, Yaxley estimated that Umbridge would be stark raving mad within three years. The Dementors would have a real treat with her. The trial was scheduled to resume the next day to address the charges of slander. 

Lucius was absolutely obedient throughout that first day's session. He had stayed busy with Crump, not needing to be involved with the issues of that day's trial session. At the end of the hearing, he rose, resolutely ignoring Luna, and presented himself quietly to Yaxley for his return to private imprisonment. Try as he could, Yaxley could not break through Lucius' Occlumency, but he knew something wicked was brewing within that handsome blonde head. Perhaps it would be sooner, perhaps later, before Lucius would play his hand, but Yaxley hoped that whenever Lucius' scheme unfolded, that Malfoy would not catch Luna or himself off-guard.

  


The second trial day arrived, with the investigation of the charges of slander. Evidence was produced as to what Dolores had said, and she was not able to convincingly refute it. She instead tried to present her words as being speculations along an extension of logic, rather than as vitriol meant to harm an innocent. Yaxley was buying none of it. Now the trial was at the point of establishing Luna's parentage and age. Her birth certificate provided a portion of that, but the link to Lucius had to be proven as well. 

Yaxley called on Snape to come to the witness stand which left Luna sitting by herself. Lucius stared and licked his lips as Luna kept her gaze fixed on Yaxley. Crump leaned over and whispered to Lucius who grinned wickedly. The barely audible chuckle Lucius gave in response to Crump's comment sent chills down Luna's spine. Snape opened the box on his lap, explaining that the clear potion in the box was called a Relativity Potion and it was used to determine blood relationships between magical folk. A small amount of blood from two individuals would be added to it, and depending on the color it turned when the incantation was spoken, would show what the relationship was -- parent/child, siblings, cousins, grandparent/grandchild. Lucius was called forth as the potion in its clear bottle was set on a small table in the courtroom. Snape opened a small slice in Lucius' wrist and held it over the wide neck of the bottle, allowing the requisite number of blood drops to fall in, before closing the wound. The potion turned pink from the blood. Lucius began to return to his seat, staring at Luna. With his back to Yaxley, he suddenly grabbed his codpiece and flicked his tongue at Luna. She shrank back in revulsion. Then Luna was called to come to the table. Nervously, she approached Severus. He gently took her hand, and obtained the necessary seven drops of blood which fell into the potion. Severus pointed his wand at the bottle and spoke, "Veritas Gens," and it turned a deep golden color. 

Yaxley spoke. "Severus Snape, as the acknowledged expert witness on potions, having brewed this potion which you brought to this courtroom, what can you tell us about the relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Luna Lovegood?" 

"They are father," Snape nodded towards Lucius, "and daughter," he nodded at Luna. 

"So she's not only a Greengrass as her birth certificate shows, but she's also a bloodline Malfoy as well?" 

"That is correct," Snape solemnly agreed. 

Suddenly Crump stood up. "My client has questions for the expert witness which may shed some additional light on Luna Malfoy's beginnings." 

Yaxley paused. He noted Luna's eyes were wide with alarm and confusion as if she could not quite tell what was going to unfold, but knew with certainty it would not be good. The old Death Eater didn't like the feel of this, but since Lucius had officially been declared by Severus to be Luna's father, Lucius had the right to question Snape along the lines of his expertise with potions and the particular events of Luna's conception. Yaxley voice was harsh and his tone dismissive. "Alright, Crump. We will adjourn for today, but tomorrow your client may question the expert witness." 

"Agreed." The rotund, meticulously-robed barrister smiled broadly.

Once again, Lucius obediently presented himself for transport back to Yaxley's manor for the evening. Yaxley did not like the smirk on Lucius' face. Not at all. 


	87. Snape's Testimony

Court was called into session the next day. Despite the session being closed, and therefore no mention of its proceedings was allowed to be mentioned outside, someone had tipped off Rita Skeeter that something juicy was going on in that courtroom. She had been owling Yaxley incessantly since five that morning, demanding the right of the press to inform the public about the events unfolding in that trial. Yaxley knew that Rita was going to lie, even if she was given the truth, and given the acrimonious relationship that had been established years earlier, he had no trouble declining her demands. 

Yaxley had called the hearing into session. Crump stood up and Yaxley nodded at him, acknowledging that he was permitted to address the court. Crump cleared his throat and spoke. "My client, Lucius Malfoy, acknowledges -- pending some questions -- that Severus Snape may serve as the expert witness for any matters to do with potions, and my client also has questions for him regarding his involvement in the process of Luna Malfoy's conception." 

Luna looked with confusion at the stony profile of the black-clad wizard sitting next to her. He did not even glance at her. She looked at his hands holding the potions box in his lap, noting his knuckles were white. Dolores hunched forward in her chair, anticipating some juicy gossip. Yaxley's eyes narrowed; he knew where Lucius' questions were going to go as did Severus. The old Death Eater's husky voice spoke to the courtroom, "Very well Crump. Headmaster Snape, you shall take the witness seat, and Mr Malfoy may come down and ask questions pertaining to potions, your expertise in potions, and what you may testify about from direct knowledge -- not hearsay of any outside this courtroom -- in regards to Luna's conception." 

In the courtroom, it was quiet as the two Death Eaters stared at each other, a smirk twitching in the corner of the blonde wizard's mouth. Snape took the chair in the witness stand as Lucius slowly paced back and forth, the hemline of his heavy robes swaying gently. From his expression, Snape was clearly not looking forward to the line of questioning he anticipated Lucius would pursue. Lucius gently cleared his throat and began in his plummiest tone, "So, Headmaster Snape, did you administer a potion to one Pandora Greengrass prior to her marriage to Xenophilius Lovegood?" 

Snape's expression was grim as he stared back at Lucius. "I did." 

"For what purpose was this potion administered?" 

"To test it." 

"What were you testing it for?" 

"To see if this particular blend of ingredients in the combination created would produce the desired results." 

"And Headmaster Snape, what were the results you were hoping to produce?" 

"I was developing a potion that when taken would get a witch -- of childbearing age of course -- pregnant by the first wizard she had sex with in the next twenty-four hours, no matter how many other wizards she had sex with." 

"Tell this court how it was tested." 

Snape's voice was cold and distant. "A young woman, magical or otherwise, would take the potion and have sex with more than one wizard in the twenty-fours hours after consuming the potion. When the child was born, it would be tested for paternity, using the Relativity Potion. I would compare the results against my notes to find out if it had worked or failed. Virgins were preferred for testing this potion." 

Lucius' tone was smooth. "Well, that sounds like a very scientific and orderly process. Tell us please, where did you find all these women, magical or not, as you put it, to volunteer to take your untested potion and then have sex with multiple wizards, one of whom would successfully father a child by her, even though no one knew at the time of insemination which wizard might turn out to be the father?" Lucius was openly smirking. 

Snape looked grim. "As you know, Lucius..." 

Malfoy cut him off sharply. "You're not here to say what I know, but rather what you know and what you did. Answer my question!" 

Snape's tone was curt. "None of them were volunteers." 

Dolores emitted an audible gasp. 

"Please describe the process, so all here --" Lucius stared at Luna, "-- can clearly understand what your potion-testing process was as it involved these females. In fact, I'd like you to talk about one in particular, namely Pandora Greengrass." 

Severus sat forward and spoke calmly. "Well Lucius, you were sure Pandora was a virgin and had recommended this potion be tried out on her. Your father wanted to get her pregnant himself just because he liked the look of her. You had learned that she was getting married to Xenophilius Lovegood and was going to Diagon Alley for an appointment for last-minute adjustments on her wedding robes. Five wizards, namely you, your father, Avery Senior and Avery Junior, along with myself, waited in Diagon Alley until she arrived. When she was spotted, I Imperio'd her and had her go to Borgin and Burkes where a backroom had been prepared, specifically for the purpose of initiating the testing process." 

Yaxley looked over at Luna. She had one hand clasped to her mouth and a look of profound dismay at that piece of news. 

"That sounds very organized, going to the trouble of preparing a room. Did you have a potions laboratory set up there?," Lucius inquired most innocently. 

Snape's nostrils flared with rage. "No," he spat. 

"No laboratory? What sort of potions testing could be done if there was no laboratory?" Lucius spoke softly as he tilted his head inquisitively. 

"It was where the women ..." 

Once again Lucius interrupted him. "I want you to tell this court specifically about the potion testing that you know took place with Pandora Greengrass. No generalities, Severus."

Snape spoke in measured tones, "When Pandora arrived at Borgin and Burkes, she went into the back room with the five of us wizards who I have already named plus Borgin. I gave her the potion which she swallowed. The four of you -- yourself, your father, and the two Averys -- had already decided who among you would go first, second, third and fourth. Borgin was fifth." 

"First, second, third, fourth and fifth? For what?" Lucius tried to look innocent. 

"To have sex with Pandora. That's what the room was set up for -- for multiple wizards to have sex with a female who met the requirements which I stated earlier." 

Dolores' mouth was silently open with shock and her little eyes seemed to bulge with eagerness for more lurid details.

Tears were silently rolling down Luna's face. Lucius noted that and smiled before he spoke. "Ahhh, I understand. Did the room have a bed?" 

"Yes." 

"Anything else in the way of furniture?" 

"Several chairs and one cabinet which held whisky and glasses." 

"Please tell the court what the chairs, whisky and glasses were for so that incorrect assumptions are not made." 

The dark-haired wizard stared contemptuously as Lucius slowly paced back and forth in front of him. "The chairs were for the wizards to sit on so they could be comfortable as they watched what was taking place on the bed. The whisky and glasses were so they could have a drink while they were waiting." 

Yaxley noted Dolores was smiling more broadly than Lucius. 

"Did any of the wizards leave after they took their turn?" 

"No. All of you stayed to watch. In testing that involved other females, the wizards almost always stuck around to watch." 

"And you watched the entire process?" 

"Yes. I had to take notes. That was my purpose in being there. I wasn't there for sex." 

Lucius smiled with amusement, but did not challenge that statement. He was still smiling as he asked, "Was Pandora under the Imperius Curse as the process began?" 

"Your father lifted it before he started. He went first. He stripped her using non-magical means and continued to use non-magical means as he had intercourse with her. She was fighting and screaming." 

Lucius sounded shocked. "Fighting? Screaming? Do you mean to say that she wasn't a willing and enthusiastic participant in your potion-development process?" 

"Given that she did manage to claw your face and draw blood, I think you know the answer Lucius." 

Malfoy ran his fingertips along his cheek as he spoke contemptuously, "Yes, I do seem to recall the damned cunt did get my face." 

Snape's voice was icy. "In answer to your question, she was not willing. She was forced by each of the five of you." 

Lucius' voice reflected playful rebuke, "From the tone in your voice one might get the impression, Headmaster, that you were against what was taking place. However isn't it accurate to say that not only were you an avid and meticulous observer, but that you were the creator of the situation in which the lovely and helpless Pandora found herself?" 

Snape glared at Lucius, "Yes." 

"Please tell this court if you cast any other spells, did anything to try and assist Pandora in the possibly uncomfortable situation she found herself in? I mean, my goodness, forced into having sex against her will with five wizards, only one of whom she sort of knew from Hogwarts." Lucius' voice dripped with malicious amusement at the memory. 

"I cast only one spell then." Snape's tone was icy.

Lucius' gaze danced between Snape and Luna as he spoke. "Oh, so you did do something to try and help the poor lovely young witch as she was brutally pinned down and violated repeatedly? If not something to try and rescue her, was your spell at the least something to provide her with some scant amount of comfort?" 

Snape sat silently and glared. 

Lucius lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. "Tell us Severus, what spell did you cast as my father began raping Pandora?" 

"Muffliato."


	88. Additional Testimony

Luna doubled over with horrified sobs where she sat, covering her face with her hands as she shook and wept. Yaxley could tell as Luna listened to the testimony that she had been hoping that somehow Severus would have turned out to be helpful in this dire mess, but that hope had been irrevocably smashed. Snape looked troubled, while Lucius smiled triumphantly and Umbridge looked gleeful and tittered loudly. She shut up abruptly from the look she received from Yaxley.

Snape sat staring icily at Lucius who paced and smirked before he spoke. "Just as a bit of background for those here in the court, have you developed any other potions besides that one used on Pandora Greengrass?"

"Yes." 

Have you worked on developing any spells?" 

Snape looked bored, "Yes." 

"Tell us please, how many potions and how many spells have you developed? 

There was pride in Snape's voice. Yaxley couldn't decide if Snape couldn't hide his pride at his accomplishments or if he was even bothering to try. "In a span of four years when I was most productive, I successfully created sixty-eight spells and seventy-three potions. There were some others before and since that time." 

"Did these spells and potions all have to be tried out during their development?" 

"Yes, of course." Snape's reply was as clipped and irritable as if he were addressing Neville Longbottom. 

"Who or what did you test them on? Were you testing them on your students?" 

"I did not test them on any students at Hogwarts. The four-year period I mentioned took place between my graduation from Hogwarts and prior to my being hired as Potion Master at Hogwarts. During that time period, I was in the direct service of the Dark Lord and was provided support in my Dark Arts development." 

"Well, who were your test subjects? Did you perhaps put an ad in The Daily Prophet asking for individuals willing to aid in the advancement of the magical arts?" 

The Headmaster's expression was unreadable as he replied, "My test subjects, with three exceptions, were all Muggles, mostly females, who were kidnapped by myself and the Averys. For those used in the development of this particular potion, they were impregnated in the manner described for Greengrass, but unlike her, they remained captive until they gave birth and the infants were tested to find out who had fathered them, after which, mothers and infants were disposed of if there was no other need for them." 

Lucius raised an eyebrow as if surprised at what had just been described. "Tell us please, approximately how many Muggles were kidnapped and used in your experiments for all these different spells and potions?" 

"Two hundred forty-eight to be precise. Most of them were used for multiple experiments. I kept records so I know the exact number." 

"That's a lot! Where did you keep them all?" Lucius sounded innocently inquisitive. 

"Usually six to eight of the youngest females were at the Averys. The rest got to enjoy the lovely hospitality of your manor's dungeons, where you and your father and his friends made liberal use of them." 

Lucius' tone was bored. "Oh, yes. I do recall that. Narcissa was very curious as to what was going on in the dungeons." The blond wizard's voice switched to a suggestive purr as he stared at Luna, "But let us return to the particulars of my daughter's conception. Tell us Headmaster, as Pandora was enthusiastically being filled with Pureblood seed, in the process of testing your potion, what were you doing?" 

Snape shot a dirty look at Malfoy. "As I said earlier, I was taking notes." 

"Notes? Do tell, Headmaster." 

"I made notes on the witch's behavior with each wizard. For example, if she had any orgasms. I wanted to learn if the witch's reactions or behaviors would have any correlation to which wizard she became pregnant by. The biochemistry during an orgasm is very different than that when there is no orgasm, and that altered biochemistry might influence how the potion reacts in the witch. There were other reactions, such as vomiting, hyperventilation or hysteria, that I kept track of." 

"So essentially, would you say you were using Pandora and these other females as experimental tools?" 

An icy glare preceded the response, "Yes." 

Yaxley brought his gavel down sharply which made everyone jump. "I've heard enough from the pair of you," he growled. "This court acknowledges the presentation of evidence showing absolute proof that Lucius Malfoy is the father of seventeen year-old Luna Lovegood. Given that Luna's mother was a Greengrass, and her father is a Malfoy, Luna is a Pureblood." He turned and stared hard at Umbridge who was no longer tittering. "Dolores Umbridge, you have a sentence of five years in Azkaban for making false claims of being of pureblood descent. To that sentence, I add two years for your slander of myself regarding Luna's age, and eleven years for your slander of the pureblood witch, Luna Lovegood. You are hereby sent to Azkaban to serve your term of eighteen years. Upon your release you may apply to the Ministry for employment." He gave the tiniest of grim smiles to her, so brief, she was certain later on that she had hallucinated the sight of dimples on Yaxley's grim visage. "This hearing is concluded." Once again, he brought his gavel down sharply and the guards hauled a struggling, shrieking Umbridge from the courtroom. 

Luna remained where she was, staring at her lap blankly, as Severus stood up. For a moment he looked as if he was going to say something to her, but then changed his mind. He glanced over at Yaxley. The older Death Eater's face was grim, but his eyes showed his heartbreak as they fixed on Luna's pain. Snape then looked over at Lucius and was not surprised to see the look of victory on the aristocrat's face, savoring the pain of both Yaxley and Luna as if he were inhaling the bouquet of a rare and heady champagne as Crump whispered in his ear. Lucius had to take his victories where he could find them at this point, not disobeying the Dark Lord, as that would certainly be his final act, but through other plans and schemes. This chance to make Severus' old history clear to Luna was an opportunity that he was glad to seize with both hands and Lucius was certain that what had just been revealed would sunder any affectionate ties Luna had with Severus. At that point Lucius could only hope that an opportunity would come to equally rend apart her relationship with Yaxley. Only time would tell. 


	89. Grim Thoughts

Luna could not bring herself to look at Severus. Her relationship with him was shattered, as Lucius had planned it would be. Upon arriving home, Yaxley returned Lucius to the secure Disillusioned area in his bedroom, while Luna waited out in the hall. Yaxley's manor had a dungeon, smaller than the Malfoys', and Yaxley planned to have Lucius transferred down there the next day. There was just one more thing to be added to it before he would move Lucius there.

Once again, alone with his thoughts, Lucius brooded. Any thoughts he had of Luna had become completely fused to his sadistic desires, and his fantasies were becoming more twisted by the day. He berated himself for not having followed up on her parentage sooner, although in realistic terms that might have ended his marriage had he done so early on. Truthfully at this point, he would've gladly traded Luna for Narcissa. He could have gained custody of both Draco and Luna. Abraxas would've devoted his days and nights to Luna when she was little, and might not have taken that trip to Romania where he caught dragon pox. Lucius missed the rowdy old wizard who had taught him so much. Life could have been so sweet if only he had made different choices. Lucius was glad for the fact that Luna was his daughter instead of his sister which could have complicated his inheritance. He thought about her calling him 'Daddy' and it sent a shiver of longing through him. With his hand clutching his cock, he pleasurably fantasized about a happy home life with Draco home for the summer after his first year at Hogwarts, and he and his father naked with the children, filling Luna with their cocks every possible way that they could. Yes, that was how it should've been. She would've been raised on having cum with every meal, plus snacks, if he and Abraxas could've raised her. In his mind, she would be so obedient to him at age seventeen, that she would have no interest in any other man except him. The reality of her love and pleasures with Yaxley burned in Lucius' mind, eating away his grip on reality.

  


Luna was trying to think, but it all hurt so much to imagine what her mother had gone through. She had no idea what Borgin was like but she imagined he was something like the Averys. She was grateful that her mother had been able to remove the memory of that time and never know it again instead of having it stuck in her head forever like Muggles did. No wonder her beloved Yaxley had looked so distressed in the past couple of days. What he had seen in his pensieve of her mother's trauma, was now part of his memory. 

Luna thought about Severus. Was the reason Severus had been kind to her due to some amount of guilt he felt about the gang-rape of her mother? Had Severus actually ever cared about her or had he intended to use her for some other experiment? She felt so violated and she didn't want any of that fear to spill over and stain her relationship with Yaxley. He was the only kind and trustworthy wizard she knew. Well, besides poor Xenophilius who had always been kind and cheerful. No wonder her mother had pulled that memory out of her head and stuffed it away in a bottle at the bottom of a trunk. Luna both did and did not want to see that memory. She felt that if she watched it, she would come away with enough anger to perform a highly successful Cruciatus Curse on Lucius and probably Severus. Fucking bastard sitting there taking notes while her mother was being gang-raped! 

The bedroom door opened and Yaxley stepped out into the hall, quickly closing it behind him. "Let's sleep in your room tonight, but in the meanwhile, let's go down to the Great Hall and cuddle in front of the fire and Rixxie can bring us something to eat. We can talk if you want, or not if you don't want to." 

Luna nodded miserably and reached out silently to him. He put his arms around her and she began sobbing on his shoulder. He leaned back against the wall and held her close to him, murmuring indistinctly, trying to soothe her. Eventually her crying quieted and he walked her downstairs to the big squishy couch in front of the blazing fire. That particular piece of furniture was usually hunter-green leather with hobnails around all the edges and very firm, but Yaxley had charmed it so that when Luna approached, it changed into a soft, periwinkle-colored suede. There were beverages and food close at hand, and an anxious-looking Rixxie who kept staring sympathetically at Luna with big, wide eyes, waiting for Yaxley to tell her how else she could help. Rixxie knew that Master's prisoner usually got dinner around this time, but if he got a smaller portion much later than usual, she thought Master and Mistress wouldn't much mind. 

Yaxley conjured up a big fuzzy blanket and swiftly divested himself of his clothes, pulling the blanket over himself and Luna who was having a glass of butterbeer. She smiled weakly at him and he gently began unlacing the back of her dress, sliding the silky fabric off her shoulders and grazing the side of her neck with his lips. She helped him get her out of her clothes, appreciating the warmth of his skin next to hers as she wiggled free of her dress. Rixxie quickly placed some small portions of a variety of the food onto a plate, deferentially handing the plate and a fork to Luna as Yaxley nodded approvingly. He made sure she ate a few bites. She seemed to be relaxing and setting aside the events of the trial when she caught Yaxley off-guard by breaking down in tears. 

"How, how could he do that with my mother, then turn around and pretend to be so nice to me when he was the one to arrange all that horrible stuff?!" She was both bewildered and angry. "And to think that he was sitting there, taking notes, when I was conceived. Was that why Lucius chose him to be the Second at my wedding? That they're all linked to each other through their twisted sex lives? Keeping each other's secrets?" She was shaking with tears and disgust. "And that horrible, horrible Umbridge! I could tell every thought she was thinking without trying -- it was like she was pushing her thoughts at me, wanting me to know what was in her mind! She was enjoying it all, fantasizing about Lucius being naked. She wanted to hear a lot more details about my mother being raped. Details not only about Lucius raping my mother, but also about mum being raped by each wizard. She wanted to see Severus' memory of the event presented as evidence. She wanted to see all of them fucking my mother and she wanted me to have to see it too." 

Yaxley's voice was harsh, "I'll be paying Umbridge a visit every day for her first week in Azkaban, and visits at other times too. Thankfully, the Dementors still guard Azkaban. Applying a bit of Cruciatus at my visits will help break up the monotony of her days. I'll put out the word that she can be borrowed just like the Mudbloods. I know there will be some folks who will want to borrow her -- for target practice." 

Luna looked tearfully at Yaxley, pausing, "When you were young, you never made any witches...?" 

He understood why she was asking, since she was so distraught and overcome with confusion, but it distressed him nonetheless. He rumbled, "No. I never did anything like that. All the girls I've bedded were willing. Once I got married, my wife was the only one I had intercourse with. I have never used any spells or potions to get a female into bed. I never made false promises. I did promise a good time and I delivered as promised." He smiled gently. "I did have sex once with a Muggle girl out of curiosity when I was fifteen and even with her I didn't use any tricks. All the rest were witches, either halfblood or pureblood. I am very different from both Severus and Lucius. To use force with a girl is like bullying in the most damaging way to her. I'll not hold back from delivering Cruciatus for justifiable punishment, and painfully killing someone if I think it's justified, but the things Lucius and Severus do for pleasure are a different stripe altogether." His voice was less harsh as he added, "When Severus told you he would never love you, he was telling you the truth. I know he wants to bed you, but if you want a lover after we marry, I must honestly tell you, I hope it isn't him." 

In truth, Yaxley was relieved that Luna's relationship with Severus had apparently been sundered. There were some wizards he trusted whom he could introduce her to if she wanted an additional bed partner. Severus had always had a mind of his own, deeply hidden, and although they were working together to destroy the Dark Lord, Yaxley was unsure if Severus might not want to be the Dark Lord's replacement. Yaxley knew that at times people would start out with one intention, but along the way, develop a different agenda. He was aware Severus hated the Dark Lord for killing Lily, but he also knew that realistically, the Dark Arts still exerted a powerfully seductive pull upon Severus Snape and there was no real reason for Severus to give them up. He also knew that was true of himself as well. 


	90. Yaxley's Explanation

They went on eating in silence for some minutes when Luna suddenly spoke up. "Yaxley, I know our wedding is nearly a year away, but I have some questions and I was wondering if we could talk about it now."

He was relieved by the change in topic and hoped they would find something to talk about other than Severus, Lucius and the ugly things often done by those who hungered for power. "Of course, we can talk about it! If you want to set the date for about six months from now, I'd be in agreement." He grinned cheerfully at the thought.

She looked sort of shy and hesitantly spoke, "Is having a Second always part of the Yaxley wedding traditions?"

"You don't want a Second as part of the wedding?" His face creased in a thoughtful manner.

"I, I'm not sure." 

"You know the Second was put into pureblood marriages back in the time when virtually all the marriages were based on strategy, not love. It was expected the wizard would have multiple affairs, with those witches unknown to his wife, but the wife could have a Second, whose identity would be known to the husband. Normally, the groom would select the wizards who would be the available choices of Seconds, so in effect, the groom was still controlling the choice of who his bride bedded. It was considered scandalous for a wife to take a lover whose identity was not known to her husband." 

"Oh, I wouldn't be that way with you, Yaxley. Whatever I would think about doing, I'd talk with you about it first." 

"And that's why I trust you, my sweet girl. If you decide you absolutely don't want a Second, let me know, but otherwise let's talk about it. We don't have to discuss it with anyone unless you decide that you do want a Second. If you're possibly open to the idea, you can meet my wizard relatives and pick out ahead of time which one you'd like to have. For choices in my family, there's five nephews and my two brothers. My two uncles are still alive, but they're in their eighties or maybe even their nineties. They would give you their best do-or-die efforts, but they'd be more likely to die than succeed; still, they'd die very happy."

Luna laughed. "I don't think that's a memory I'd like to have from our wedding. The thought of an old wizard, dead in bed with me, just doesn't sound like something I'd want." 

"Well you know that someday, that's something you'll have. I plan on dying when I'm quite old, in bed with my wife who will still be lovely, even if no longer so young. As far as the idea of a Second, if you don't want to do it, and someone asks, I'll let them know you've chosen to offer the pleasure of your bed only to me."

Luna brightened up with his news. Then a different thought came in and she couldn't help but have a hurt look on her face as she asked, "Why do you think Lucius did that to my mother?"

His eyes narrowed with dislike as he thought about Lucius. "I suspect she was one of a very few who he couldn't control. Wizards like that, of which there are thankfully few, need to dominate those they figure they should be able to, which for Lucius would be all witches, with the exception of his very formidable sister-in-law. I was told that when he was at Hogwarts, he was able to intimidate, dominate and control most of the female students with the exception of about a dozen, including your mother. I heard this from my youngest brother who was a year ahead of Lucius, and also in Slytherin. Lucius certainly left his mark on the witches there. He didn't much bother with the ones who were willing, but the ones who avoided him, he pursued until they yielded unless they were as unattractive as Umbridge. The ones he desired who had boyfriends, he'd work on breaking up the relationship, then swoop in, provide a few words of consolation and romance -- enough to get laid -- then move on to the next one. Few young witches could withstand his seductive personality when he brought it into full play, even though they knew he was a liar and a cad. He'd make each one think they were special, that they'd be the one he had chosen to settle down with. For those who didn't buy his lies, he'd intimidate them and a lot of those yielded out of fear. The fear was not necessarily of him personally, but rather what the Malfoy money could bring to bear on the witches, or even their families. He's never been hesitant about using the power that the Malfoy wealth brings to get what he wants. I recall at one point, not quite ten years ago, he had the Board of Governors at Hogwarts force Albus Dumbledore into resigning by threatening the families of the Board members. The Board members were also powerful witches and wizards, but they feared him enough to give him what he wanted." 

Luna's eyes were wide. "He would do that sort of thing when he was a student, just to have sex?!" 

Yaxley tilted his head thoughtfully, "It wasn't so much to get his dick damp, as to exert control. When you can control a large percentage of your peers, you can wield considerable influence even outside of school, so he started to develop his influence early. Despite Lucius' skills at getting people's minds tangled up, apparently your mum was neither seduced nor intimidated, and she was very pretty and a pureblood, so he found her especially desirable. I would guess your mum turned him down cold for years and his ego finally wouldn't stand for it. Plus, the idea of creating a hidden Malfoy dynasty spread out farther in the wizarding world than marriage could accomplish on its own, probably appealed to both him and Abraxas, so they would've liked the idea of getting your mum pregnant, along with any other pureblood witches they could get ahold of. I suspect there are several unacknowledged Malfoys in our world."

Luna shook her head with disgust. She knew the explanation was probably accurate, but her perspective was so different that it was really incomprehensible. She was thankful to be like her mum and Xenophilius. She was also very thankful to have Yaxley to help her survive in this very sad, strange world. Her brow furrowed as she asked, "Why do you think Severus did that to my mother?" 

"Ambition to develop something new. Knowledge is power and if you have a spell or a potion that no one knows how to counteract, then you can more likely destroy them. He was in very productive service to the Dark Lord before the Dark Lord vanished, but he was entranced by the power of the Dark Arts long before he became a Death Eater. Snape is fascinated by the Dark Arts. They have become his mistress, far more demanding and consuming than any physical entity ever could be. Wielding the power of life and death is a very seductive thing." 

"But you haven't become so fascinated by them!" 

"Not anywhere near the extent Severus has, certainly. But I'm sure my upbringing was very different than either Snape's or Malfoy's. And I know my desires have taken a path different from either of theirs. You see, even though we are all Slytherins and ambition is our strongest trait, we each have different areas of focus for our ambitions. We all want power, but I find satisfaction in judicial and bureaucratic power, even though I work 'behind the throne,' so to speak. Some wizards' ambition is for wealth, for others it's being socially popular and well-known, for others it's having maximum knowledge of the Dark Arts including creating and expanding them. Each of those things are ways of wielding power." He shrugged. He didn't bring up the fact that in his job, he wielded the power of life and death over a great many people. Death Eaters were out of his range of authority, but they were a small percentage of the magical community. All others, including those like Umbridge who thought themselves immune to prosecution, were all subject to his will. 

"Do you have any interest in becoming the Minister of Magic?," she asked, wrinkling her brow. 

Yaxley laughed, "No, no, no. I enjoy the place I'm at in the hierarchy of things. I prefer being in the shadows and leaving Thicknesse in the spotlight. I will keep it that way as long as I possibly can." 

Yaxley gently smoothed her hair back from her face before he spoke. "I'd like you to start learning your work as a Seer. I found out that for those who work independently, they are trained within their own families, but Seers can also be trained in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic if that's where they are going to work, which would be the case for you. As I told you before, I need a Seer who I can trust. It would be very helpful if you took that career path. If you are willing to do the training, then tomorrow morning, you and I will meet with a representative from the Department of Mysteries who will interview both of us, although I've no idea why they want to interview me too. If the witch or wizard we meet with finds everything in order, they could start your orientation and training tomorrow." 

Luna nodded. "I would like very much to get that started." She looked dreamy for a moment, then blushed. 

Yaxley watched her and smiled. "Did you get a glimpse of that meeting tomorrow?" 

"I'm not sure if what I saw was real or just some odd fantasy," she replied blushing more. 

"Well, to make you blush like that, it must be pretty interesting. Care to share?" 

"Can I tell you tomorrow after the meeting?" 

He sighed dramatically, "If you must make me wait, I shall have to accept it." His eyes sparkled as he looked at her and his hand began to stroke her thigh. 

They had finished eating. Luna spread her legs in response to his roaming hand and asked, "Can we just sleep here tonight?" 

"Of course love." He stroked her hair with his other hand and transfigured the sofa into a bed.

"Yaxley, I know this is an odd question, but you understand a lot of things I don't. None of the boys when I was at Hogwarts were interested in me. Yet you enjoy me and it seems as if Severus did too."

He held his fingers under her chin and looked her in the eyes as he answered her. "I see you as someone whose qualities balance mine, and whose qualities I value. Yes, you're pretty and charming, but there is so much more to you and it would be some of those extra qualities that would unnerve the lads. Your interest in exotic beings, and your ability to know things that others have no way of knowing would likely give more conventional types pause, not to mention how smart you are. Young wizards who are just trying to figure out the basics of relationships with witches, would probably find your additional qualities more intimidating than inviting. They generally want a pretty witch with average intelligence, average interests and a pleasantly average personality. I find you intriguing, as well as physically desirable. Additionally, you are honest, loyal, trustworthy and kind. And you seem to enjoy sex -- a lot. You're as perfect a lady as I could ever hope to find for a wife."

She smiled and nodded slowly, a trace of a blush arising unbidden on her cheeks. "Thank you. I enjoy you very much. I think you have a lot to teach me." 

Yaxley smiled and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Being in the shadows as I am, gives me time, which lately has become very precious to me. Do you know why?" 

She shook her head innocently, her blonde curls gently swaying, highlighted by the glow from the fireplace. 

His eyes crinkled as he softly growled at her, "It gives me time to spend with the most delicious, tempting witch I've ever laid eyes on." He held her gaze as he leaned over and slowly parted her soft thighs with his hands, turning her towards him as she laid back. He ran his thumbs along the sides of her pussy, gently massaging, moving her lips apart and letting his gaze drop down to linger on her glistening quim. "You are beautifully made, my love. Creamy skin with that lovely plump pink blush in the center, just dripping with honeyed sweetness. I need to taste you, my best juicy girl." With a grin, he lowered his head between her legs and ran his tongue lightly down the center and dipped it into her, breathing deeply and groaning as he did so. 

Luna was blushing and squirming and thrusting herself against his face, needing more of him in her. "Please Yaxley, please."

He almost asked her to tell him what she wanted, but he changed his mind. If she was going to want something, she could talk dirty and tell him. He smiled to himself, and keeping his face planted firmly on her pussy, gently turned her over, swinging her leg over his head. Insistently lapping at her wet pussy, he pulled her up onto her knees. He got off the bed, and quickly tugged her towards the edge so her bottom and pussy were fully exposed to his view. He began fingering her pussy, two finger pressing together to glide deep inside her pulsing, needy heat. He gave her wrinkled little bottom hole the lightest flick with his tongue, making her shriek and wiggle, but he was gripping her thighs with one arm as his fingers of the other hand penetrated her, while his thumb flicked the ring in her clit. The palm of his hand was soaked with her cunny juice as his tongue began to massage her more demandingly.

Luna flailed and shrieked, mindlessly lost in the sensations of orgasm from his fingers and having the distant thought that her lover was so very delightfully nasty and she was too, to be enjoying his tongue so much where it was. She felt him shift position, keeping his hand busy on her pussy as he laid down beside her, rolling her onto her side as she continued to want more of him, all of him. Fortunately, Yaxley had seen witches in this condition before and he knew what would be good for both of them. He could feel his cock swollen, throbbing, bobbing around, so he shifted his position, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock as he pulled her on top of him. She was groaning and panting. He slid one still-slick finger into her bottom and she clenched up all over, delighting his cock as it was gripped even more firmly from her spasm, pulling him up inside her. He didn't want to come too soon, really wanting to hold off. He knew they both needed some pleasurable respite from the ugly emotions of the day in court. 

"Sit up on me," he growled in her ear. She tried to push to a sitting position but she felt like she was drunk, being so light-headed from coming and still coming. He held his other pussy-slicked finger next to the one which was barely in her ass, so as she sat back, the second finger pushed in with the first. Luna didn't know if it was all pleasure or part pain, but with his cock filling her pussy so tight and his fingers in her ass, she let out a squeal that made Rixxie come running. 


	91. The Interview

Luna lay awake for a long while that night listening to the fire crackle. She was excited about starting her training as a Seer. Neither she, nor Yaxley knew what to expect, only that the head of that department would come up to Yaxley's office at 9 the following morning and meet with both of them to ask some questions and provide information. Yaxley had told her he had received only one briefing about the Department of Mysteries, not even a tour. She didn't tell him that she had seen more of the Department than he had. 

  


Early the following morning, she felt Yaxley stir and get out of bed. It felt like nearly an hour before he returned, crawling into bed beside her, caressing her and softly telling her it was time to wake up and start getting ready. 

"Where did you go?," she asked with a yawn, trying to stretch and sit up. 

Yaxley grimaced, the pale light from the small fire in the fireplace making his wrinkles appear even deeper. "I got Lucius out of our bedroom and into the dungeon downstairs. I had to get up early to deal with the Dementor who will be guarding him. The infernal things don't have much of a sense of time, so I just made arrangements for one to come over early this morning." 

Luna looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled at her. "Don't worry Luna. I've dealt for a long time with these things. One in the dungeon will be no problem when it has Lucius to work on. You and I both know how to cast a Patronus. I don't expect it will get out of line in any way, but if it does, it knows it can easily be replaced with another one. For a dementor, having one prisoner all to itself, not having to share, is considered a plum position. Let's get dressed and have a bit of breakfast. Ah, here's Rixxie with everything we need!" 

The fire blazed up as Rixxie set the table with the usual haggis and whisky for breakfast. Luna decided to skip both, asking for a scone, scrambled eggs, and tea. Their clothes hovered obediently, waiting to be put on. The wizard dressed quickly, but his lady took her time. Yaxley looked up from The Daily Prophet to see Rixxie come in with an owl on her arm as Luna stood in front of the fire, getting dressed.

"Master, it's most insistent I give you the message now and not take it to your office as I told it to," the house-elf abjectly said. 

Yaxley squinted with displeasure, took the note from the bird, and silently waved at Rixxie to take the owl to the nearest window. Luna watched with interest, having the impression that Yaxley recognized the owl. She watched as Yaxley unrolled the scroll, glaring at the message, as if wishing it to burst into confetti. He dropped it on the table after the few seconds it took him to read it. Yaxley acknowledged Luna's quizzical look with a harsh, sour-toned reply, "Crump. He wants a meeting with me. He's hoping I'll grant him an audience based on the long history we share." Yaxley gave a thin-lipped, tight smile, cleared his throat, and proceeded in his best imitation of Crump's voice, "Best of Greetings to you, Yaxley. It was splendid to see you in court the other day. I would hope in light of our long shared history that you would be so collegial and cordial as to grant me an hour of your time at your office sometime in the next four days. My client -- your prospective father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy -- wishes to mend the unfortunate rift between his family and yours, and thus he has requested that I act as his representative since he is, as you know, currently indisposed. Please reply today. Your lifelong classmate, Crump." 

Luna lifted an eyebrow. "Lifelong classmate?" 

Yaxley looked irritated, "Besides spending seven years at Hogwarts in Slytherin with him, there were three years of law school together. Believe me, it felt like a lifetime to be twenty-one years old on graduating but having spent ten years on an almost daily basis around someone I dislike. His family has always worked for the Malfoys so I was always on my guard from the first day at school. I know a lot of the children look at starting Hogwarts as one big adventure, but for the children from pureblood families, especially those sorted into Slytherin, it's a time to size up those who will be lifelong allies or lifelong enemies. You go in knowing by last name who to cultivate and who to cut, hoping your allies will outnumber your foes during your seven years there. There are several factions and it can get pretty contentious at times." His expression changed to one of amusement and he added, "While in Hogwarts, any Slytherins will stand together against any other house, but even long after graduation, there is still the expectation by some fanatical idiots, that Slytherins will be more loyal to other Slytherins than to anyone from another house." 

She looked at him, puzzled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He dimpled and laughed. "Yes. You're reading between the lines correctly my dear. No one I take seriously is pushing that on me though. I respect that you are a Ravenclaw and I will absolutely not put Lucius ahead of you." He paused. "We should go soon so we will be punctual to meet with whomever is coming up from the Department of Mysteries to talk with us." 

Luna smiled and stood up, grabbing the last bite of her scone to bring with her. Yaxley took her hand and they Flooed to his office so she could be on time for her first day at the Ministry. 

  


Arriving in Yaxley's office from the Floo, they could hear murmurs of conversation outside in the hallway. Yaxley figured that the appearance of an Unspeakable on the top floor of the Ministry would cause a bit of a stir and he was correct. The elderly wizard in silvery robes who stepped through the office door promptly at nine, stared at Yaxley as if he knew everything Yaxley had ever done. He turned his gaze to Luna and with a slight bow to her, spoke, "I am Boratio." His voice was low, melodious and fluid, leaving her with an impression of dark blue ink. Yaxley was aware that the Unspeakables traditionally went by a single name, usually their first, but sometimes their family name, but Boratio was not a name he had heard before. The wizard's pale gray eyes reminded Luna of the moon as they lingered on her. He looked to be at least as old as Dumbledore had been, but in the thirty years Yaxley had spent working at the Ministry, he knew he and Boratio had never met. Both Yaxley and Luna noted Boratio's very long, silver hair was done in a plait like Yaxley's. There were no statistics on how many Unspeakables worked in which areas of the Department of Mysteries. 

With a flick of his hand, Boratio conjured up three chairs around a modest-sized table, and he strode over, sat down and gestured to them both to sit. Yaxley was rather taken aback to have some unknown wizard conjuring up furniture in his office and inviting him to take a seat. They sat with him, both noting as they did so that the air around them began shimmering; wards had been set silently by Boratio to prevent intrusions and spying. 

Boratio laid his hands flat on the table and looked at Luna. "I need some information from you, not only for myself, but also for my colleagues in the different areas of the Department of Mysteries. There are sometimes projects which involve individuals from different areas from within the Department working together, so you not only need to fit in with the training for Seers, but with the rest of the staff as well." 

Luna nodded silently. 

"Have you done any wandless magic since you started Hogwarts?" 

She nodded shyly and described working to heal Ollivander after he was tortured by Voldemort. 

Boratio listened carefully, with a faraway gaze, as if seeing her actions and their effects. "You accomplished that from love. It is a remarkable power to have. I know you also have the ability to know things that other people are not aware of." Yaxley nodded, recalling Luna's awareness that Lucius was going to be at the meeting with the Dark Lord, Severus and himself. 

Boratio addressed them both, "There are three things that must be clearly confirmed before training commences." He spoke to Luna, "You have an aptitude for becoming a Seer which is the first necessary thing. The second is your willingness to give yourself as totally as necessary to the work." 

Luna nodded, "Yes Sir, I will." 

Boratio stared at her, as if scanning for things unseen. He nodded. "The third," he turned to Yaxley, "is that she will have the absolute support at home for her development as a Seer. She must have no other responsibilities in the next eight to ten years other than her development as a Seer. Those individuals who are bogged down in the details and decisions of routine life do not do well in opening their psychic channels. Her home life must allow her to be passive, receptive, dare I say, childlike, with a responsible wizard or witch in charge of her. The only area in her life in which she is not to be childlike is sex. Orgasms stimulate the Inner Eye and are necessary for psychic development and levels of higher magic. Control of sexual energy allows for the abilities of clairvoyance, clairaudience, and in some magical folk even allow them to transcend time so that they know the past and the future clearly. The Council of Unspeakables met and discussed Luna. We know she is capable of producing wondrous magic. The only potential obstacle could be with you." 

Boratio's eyes locked with Yaxley's and Yaxley felt as if this wizard was probing his deepest heart to discern his level of commitment to Luna. Boratio continued, "In order for her to achieve her potential, you must not only be her lover, but also blend that with being a father-figure to her. I realize this is a very abnormal combination in the mundane wizarding world, but in order to develop unusual talents, then unusual methods must be supplied. The more you can be of a father and a lover to her, the better her training will go. If you will treat her as your daughter who can completely rely on her father for her every need, including hours of sexual stimulation daily, and take the responsibility of decision-making from her, then it can go well. You can of course allow her to make some decisions for herself, but any serious decisions of any consequence regarding her or you, must be made by you alone. She must not be mentally burdened. Can you and will you do that? I must have your word." 

Yaxley nodded solemnly. "Aye. I will do what you and she need me to do." 

Boratio handed him a scroll. "These will be your responsibilities. You may question them, but I assure you that these are things you will need to do for her and with her. Many of them are designed to provoke sexual arousal, some are simply functional. Any that seem functional which you can tailor to make sexual in the manner or details that you do them, will be of heightened benefit to her. To assist her in becoming your highly sexualized daughter at home, will imbue her psychic energy with the openness and flow it needs when she comes to work each day for her training and development of the Inner Eye." 

Yaxley nodded. Luna stared at the table and blushed. Boratio looked at her and smiled as he stood up. He extended his hand to Luna, "The next three days will just be showing you around and getting you introduced to everyone. After that, you'll start training. Alright?" Luna took his hand, nodding. Yaxley stood up and spoke to her, "My office door will be charmed to open for you. I'll see you at the end of your day." Boratio nodded at Yaxley, who nodded in return and opened the door for the odd couple to exit. The view of the hallway had returned to normal, much to Yaxley's relief. Evidently, the bounty on the destruction of his relationship with Luna had been called off. He closed the door silently and decided to attend to some of the Ministry business piled on his desk. He knew there were blood purity hearings to attend in an hour. He would take care of Crump's request and read Boratio's scroll after lunch. 


	92. A Different Interview

Yaxley sat at his desk, deep in grim thoughts. There was unfinished business for Luna that he would have to negotiate, and unfortunately both things would involve the Dark Lord who was unpredictable at best. Having the possibility of testing to become a Death Eater looming over Luna, as well as the Dark Lord's wish for purebloods to produce children, were both major issues that should be resolved as quickly as possible before Luna got deeper into her training. He would reply to Crump the next day. Crump was an irritant. It was obvious that Lucius had given Crump instructions and information during the trial, but if he needed to find out what had transpired between them, Yaxley could do that without either of them knowing. He had rigged that particular courtroom for magically monitoring and recording the proceedings from a variety of angles, so he would be able to read whatever the documents were that Malfoy and Crump had exchanged, as well as hear their whispered conversations. Information was power. Unfortunately, this day had been too busy to find out those things, but he would follow up and find out. Right now, the Dark Lord was the biggest issue impacting his precious witch. He would request an audience at the convenience of the Dark Lord. 

  


Yaxley stood up and walked around his desk a few times just to stretch his legs. He was at the side of his desk closest to the door when Luna returned to his office. He had finished the day's paperwork and was glad to be done with it. He had still not been told an exact date and time to meet with Lord Voldemort. Luna's smile lifted his heart as she came through the doorway. He smiled at her as the door closed behind her, keeping out the inquisitive faces of those in the hallway. Her eyes were sparkling. She had a bronze-colored scarf, as sheer as fairy wings, which she didn't have earlier. It was draped around her neck and she kept running her fingers over it, smiling delightedly. She threw her arms around him and burst out, "The Department of Mysteries is wonderful. It's absolutely wonderful. I'm sooo excited! Thank you so much Yaxley!"

He held her tight and kissed her before relaxing his grip on her. His tone was firm and his gaze was steady as he spoke, "I've looked at this scroll from Boratio and we have a lot to talk about and get adjusted to. The first thing I want to ask you about though, is that at home this morning you seemed to have a sense of the meeting and you were blushing, but wouldn't tell me about it. I want you to tell me all about what you wouldn't share with me then." He began running his hands up and down her hips and thighs slowly, inching her skirt up. 

Her cheeks turned bright pink. "I had the impression that I was going to be like your little girl and you would be my daddy, not like Lucius who wanted to breed me, but because you really love me and want to take care of me. I also had the impression that it would be a very sexual relationship, and we would do things that I've never done, and maybe even that you've never done but you've thought about privately. Things you consider to be very arousing, but things you'd never be comfortable saying you would want to do, but now you can be free to do with me. Things that would make both of us hot." She dropped to her knees. In her softest voice, she said as she looked up at him, "I'll be the best naughty girl you could ever hope for." 

Yaxley smiled as she stroked his crotch through the fabric of his trousers, teasing him, then pulled out his cock and ran her tongue around the tip, nudging the foreskin back. He made noises of pleasure as she enthusiastically worked on his swelling cock, bobbing her head up and down "Ah, my sweet girl. I love you so much." He clenched the desk as he felt his knees weaken. 

They had no time to react, as the door to Yaxley's office opened swiftly. The bright flash of the photographer's camera caught them at their most vulnerable time. Rita sashayed in -- Quick-Quotes Quill, form-fitting suit, and classic Skeeter smirk all in place. She cast a spell which froze Yaxley standing against his desk and began to bombard Luna with questions. 

"So dear, was this the price you agreed to pay in order to get a job at the Ministry? It's your first day isn't it?" The Quick-Quotes Quill zipped back and forth on the parchment. 

Luna stepped in front of Yaxley to hide his erection from Rita, but could only mutely stare in shock at the witch who was unknown to her, so Rita pressed on. "Did he make you sign a standard contract? Rumor has it that he keeps a fat stack of contracts for witches wanting jobs at the Ministry to provide sexually deviant favors in exchange for getting hired. That's why you're here in his office isn't it? You needed a job, so you had to polish his knob? -- for starters at least? I've heard he starts out with some basic things but then he eventually moves on to making witches submit to the truly depraved things which are of course more along the lines of what he really enjoys. Is the rumor about making the witches drink enemas as they're expelled true or hasn't he gone that far with you yet?" 

Luna shook her head in horror and started to reply but Rita cut her off and continued, "You look like some sweet young thing from some poor family that doesn't know about the ways of the world -- just the type he would want to exploit. I'd say you're a Hufflepuff." The Quick-Quotes Quill jumped up and waggled at Luna as Rita kept speaking, "I can make you famous though instead of being just another notch on his staff." Rita gave her curls a shake and continued, seemingly without drawing breath as the quill returned busily to the parchment, "I'm working on a piece exposing the deviant doings of the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement." The Quick-quotes Quill hopped up and pointed at Yaxley, frozen in place, then resumed writing on the tablet in feverish haste. 

"He's my fiancé!" Luna managed to shout. The Quick-Quotes Quill worked even faster. 

Rita inhaled sharply and her eyes glowed. "You're Lucius Malfoy's daughter? Is it true that your father got you pregnant twice and knew you were his daughter when he married you to his son? And that you could've been Lucius' sister, and therefore Draco's aunt if Abraxas' plan had succeeded in getting your randy, roving mother pregnant? Was she spreading her legs for more wizards than just the Malfoys? I heard she enjoyed spending time with the Averys, taking them both on at the same time. And you're following in your mother's footsteps -- or perhaps I should say her mattress impressions." 

The acid-green quill scratched out and rewrote some lines. "How do you think your mother would react to your adventures if she were still alive? Would she be proud? Jealous? Giving you some pointers on how to seduce other powerful wizards? Have you seduced the Minister of Magic yet?" Rita fanned her talons out at Luna and pointed a bony finger at her before asking in a dramatic whisper, "Tell me Luna, how do you think the wizard who raised you, thinking you were his daughter, would react to the revealed reality? Did you ever consider seducing him when you were at home? After all, your mother died many years ago and there was ample opportunity to climb into her side of the bed and replace her! Has that always been your game -- seducing older wizards -- looking for a daddy-cock to fill that aching, throbbing, empty space within you? Has the lack of a mother propelled you into acting much older than your years in your quest to become just like her? You know you're bedding many of the same wizards. Have you been banged by Borgin yet?" 

Rita kept up her barrage of questions and comments. "So many witches and wizards would want to hear about your wild exploits. You've had sex with your own brother! Did you like it enough to keep seeing him on the side? And I've heard that you've even bedded the notoriously grumpy Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, one Severus Snape. Were you able to cheer him up with that luscious sucking mouth of yours? You did well in school -- was part of your success attributable to bedding at least one or more instructors? Those after-class lessons can often be the most valuable ones for a young witch's education." Rita gave an exaggerated knowing wink with a fresh fake smile, before changing to an expression of pity and dismay. "You must be missing your daddy -- Lucius that is. Rumor has it though that the corrupt Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement knows where he is. Maybe that's why you're here -- you've struck a deal with Yaxley for the return of your father. What a story! The heroic but determined daughter, trading her innocence to the depraved old wizard in exchange for the release of her handsome, noble father who loves her so very much! Yes, having to submit to the vile touch of a depraved monster and fulfill his twisted desires in order to win your father's freedom! Oh what a story! I can't wait to tell it!" She raised her arms towards the heavens in a gesture of triumph. 

Luna shook her head frantically, finally shouting, "No!!" 

Rita's eyes glittered greedily as the quill kept filling the paper. "No? You've been with the Malfoys and the Averys and too many others to count, at least that's the gossip that's all over the wizarding world. But -- if it's not true, you can give me your side of the story. The real truth from the sweet, soft, pink, tender, young lips of Luna Malfoy about the history of her bedroom conquests beginning with her very own father! Just think of the number of readers you will enthrall! I guarantee you that my readership will be falling off their brooms with excitement to hear what strategies of seduction lie beneath those pretty blonde curls." Rita held up her hand, "We can do this in installments! A new article each day about each conquest. The public will go absolutely wild wanting to hear about your bedroom exploits. And the pictures -- oh my, yes! You look so sweet and innocent, but underneath that virginal exterior lies the heart of a femme fatale, a cum-guzzling libertine! Just think Luna -- I'll make you famous. Wizards the world over will want to count themselves among the throngs who have laid between your thighs, or been swallowed up by your moist, cock-hungry mouth! And oh, what dreadful and depraved things Yaxley must be getting you to do!" Rita's face glowed rapturously in thought, "I'd bet the forced enema-drinking is much too tame for him when he has a completely lascivious, orgiastic, disinhibited witch such as you! He's probably getting you to ..."

Luna was finally pushed over the edge. She had brought both her original wand and Grindelwald's, and it was his which she pulled out from her sleeve. "Crucio!," she screamed in defense of her beloved wizard. Rita went tumbling and Yaxley was released from the spell. He had heard everything that happened, so he made no move to stop Luna's handiwork, watching the reporter screaming and writhing, with some interest and no small amount of pleasure. He flicked his wand so his office door opened, then flicked it a second time so Rita went rolling out, with the door closing, firmly locked behind her. He turned to his lady and smiled, "Time to go home." He grabbed her hand and they stepped into his fireplace. 


	93. What Works?

Luna clutched Yaxley as they arrived in their bedroom. She was shaking from anger, disgust, and the adrenaline rush that had kicked in when she used the Cruciatus Curse. Yaxley held her tightly. He was proud of her ability to use the Cruciatus Curse so there was a smile on his face. "My sweet girl, my wonderful girl. I love you so very much," he spoke soothingly to her. He could feel her gasping against his chest, fighting back tears. He stroked her hair for several minutes until her trembling stopped, then he loosened his grip on her and stared into her eyes. "Better now?"

She nodded, forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths. She was still recovering from the rush of emotion and magic that had ripped through her. She was more pale than usual and he could see she was still badly shaken up. 

As she calmed down he decided to change the topic and lead her into something much more pleasant. "So my lovely girl, what works to make you wet?" Yaxley was having a difficult time addressing Luna as his daughter. He understood in a logical way, that it was what had been found over time to be the most effective relationship between a Seer-trainee and whomever was in charge of her outside of work, but it still unsettled him. Could she relate comfortably to him as her 'daddy' when she had been through so much pain and despair with Lucius? Although he wanted Luna to become a Seer, he valued her well-being above her potential profession. There was one way Yaxley knew of to find out the things he needed to know in order to make their relationship as safe, secure and arousing as possible. 

Luna had blushed in response to his question, stammering that she wasn't sure, other than what they had already done. Yaxley knew there was more though, even if Luna was too embarrassed to say. "Rixxie!," the deep, raspy voice caught the attention of the house-elf who instantly showed up, looking expectantly at him. "Fetch my Veritaserum." The creature disappeared and returned no more than ten seconds later. Luna's eyes were big and her cheeks reddened. She knew she was going to tell him everything. What if he thought she was too nasty and he didn't want her anymore? He had always been such a gentleman. What if he found her ideas to be too disturbing or disgusting and he didn't want to do those with her? Would he give her back to Severus for some things? What if he decided she wasn't the way he had thought she was and her desires were too strange? She didn't have a lot of experience and had never compared her sex life to any other witch's so she didn't really know what would be considered normal, just that Lucius was a pervert and had done a lot of things, some of which other wizards had done too, and some not, but she had sort of enjoyed some of it when he hadn't been flat-out brutal. 

Luna knew there were also things she had not done with anyone which she was sure were too deviant for anyone she loved to tolerate and she was paralytic with fear that Yaxley would simply want to hand her off to the Averys when she made her fantasies known under Veritaserum's influence. She felt confused, dirty and so very ashamed that thoughts she had never even spoken of were now going to all be made known in explicit detail to the wizard she loved. She burst into tears with fear of losing Yaxley and began sobbing, telling him all of her fears, but none of her desires. He listened and held her, stroking her hair as she desperately begged him to not make her take the potion. He recalled back in his time at Hogwarts that there was a lot of heated discussion between the boys in Slytherin as to whether the witches from Slytherin or the witches from Ravenclaw were sexually more adventurous. Some said the Slytherins were, simply because they were Slytherins, but others were of the opinion, Yaxley among them, that Ravenclaws, being the brightest, were the most creative and experimental when it came to sex and therefore were the least conventional and most hot in their sexual habits. He was feeling very intrigued that his Luna would be so frantic to keep her fantasies secret from him. Yaxley felt like he had hit the jackpot. He had a lovely witch with a dirty mind who had to submit to him. He reflected that there were worse things in life he had had to deal with. Yes, he was a gentleman in many ways, but he also realized that if he and Luna each had some secret desires, they could share those with each other only, thus strengthening the bonds of their relationship. He had never trusted his ex-wife to share all of his sexual interests with her, so it was not just Luna who had unspoken fantasies. 

He cradled her face in his hands, stroking her trembling lower lip with his thumbs. He stared sternly at her, "Now Little One, you're going to have to be a good girl and take your Veritaserum for me. When your daddy tells you to do something, you must be obedient, otherwise, you are going to have to be punished. I punish people for a living, so I've become very good at it." His voice was soft and sad as he added, "Don't make me punish you Luna," and he shook his head at her. "I'm going to change your dress but I'll make sure you stay warm." She held still and found she was in a very short, sheer white dress with a plunging neckline. She was still fearful of his reaction to what she was going to be forced to reveal. 

He gestured to her to sit on the floor between his legs. He tilted her tear-streaked face to him, "Close your eyes and open your mouth." She looked at him so pleadingly that he couldn't recall a Ministry prisoner ever looking at him with such longing for deliverance from a sentence he had pronounced upon them. For a moment he almost felt guilty at putting her through this -- almost. Luna then hesitatingly obeyed him, and he made three drops of the potion fall onto her tongue. "Close your mouth, my sweet girl and just sit there another moment with your eyes closed. Just rest your head against my thigh." He summoned a quill, ink, and five sheets of parchment. On one sheet he wrote, "Tried and want more," another he titled, "Tried and do not want," A third was headed, "Have not tried but think it could be good," and a fourth was labeled, "No, just no interest." The fifth was titled, "Have not tried and would likely not want to actually do, but the fantasy makes me wet." He patted her head and she opened her eyes. He sent the parchment, quill and ink to rest near her on the floor. "I want you to fill out these sheets as they pertain to your sexual desires and experiences. I want you to get on the floor on all fours with your ass and quim facing me and displayed to me while you work on these. Fill them out as completely as you can. If there is something you have mixed feelings about, you can put it on more than one list. I know that things were done which may have been done too roughly, but if they had been done a bit more gently, you might have enjoyed them, so feel free to write descriptive notes about things."

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you for being so understanding."

The dress rode up over her hips as he knew it would, framing the parts he most enjoyed looking at. He stared at her ass as she diligently wrote. He was deeply worried. If she was submissive, that would not be a problem, but if she was a masochist, he had no idea how he would cope with that. That sort of thing was the territory of the Averys -- burning, beatings, and bleeding were not in his realm of erotic activities. He snapped his fingers for Rixxie who brought him a glass of whisky and a cigar. Luna continued to write without stopping. Yaxley wondered if the Veritaserum would wear off before she finished. She seemed to be working on one list at a time and finally set two sheets to the side which he Accio'd. They were the "No, just no interest" and "Tried and do not want" lists. He was glad, but not too surprised at what he saw there. All manner of brutally painful things were sorted out onto the lists, some having been done, others he supposed she had been threatened with. They weren't things he had done in any bedroom setting, or to anyone he remotely liked. Some, which he had never done, imagined or heard about, could be useful in interrogations though and would be worth a try in that context. He was always willing to expand his professional skills even though he rarely interrogated prisoners himself anymore. 

Luna continued to write as he continued to think. Yaxley thought about replying to Crump but he knew Lucius was simply trying to lay a trap. He thought about how Lucius might design such a trap -- would he employ assassins from another area of the world? Would he already have a place to take Luna to and hide her away that would be out of the country and thus make it more challenging for her to be found? Would Lucius simply kill Luna, having the idea that if he couldn't do whatever he wanted to with her, then no one would be allowed to have her? And what plans, if any, might Severus have? His reactions in court had been minimal and Yaxley had not heard from him since. Obviously, the information which Rita had so provocatively used had come from Lucius, via Crump, so Crump would have to be dealt with. And some significant event would have to take place with Rita. He could not afford to have her disrupt his life with Luna in any degree. 

Then, there was still the matter of Luna being called upon at any time by the Dark Lord to test to become a Death Eater. That weighed very heavily on his mind although he was delighted at how effectively she had used the Cruciatus Curse. It made him smile to recall the sight of Skeeter screeching.

Also if Luna was busy training to become a Seer, then being pregnant and having children would not be something to do at this time, at least not likely to do in the next ten years or so. Not having children soon would likely make the Dark Lord unhappy. After all, the Pureblood Propagation Program was what had led Luna to be allowed out of Azkaban. Would it be possible for someone -- himself most likely, to ask the Dark Lord to allow Luna to do the training to become a Seer without any interruption? Yaxley had no idea what the Dark Lord thought of Seers -- did he value them or did he consider them irrelevant in his plans? The Dark Lord obviously valued those who could advance the Dark Arts, those with strong martial skills, and those with blind loyalty and little sense of self-preservation. Yaxley hoped the Dark Lord saw more potential in Luna than simply being someone able to cast Unforgivable Curses. 

Yaxley sensed the Veritaserum was wearing off, since she was hesitating more as she wrote, as if deciding whether or not to list a couple of items. "Luna!" His gruff voice was especially commanding. "How do you feel when you have to show off your pussy?" 

She ducked her head and her cheeks colored up. He voice was very soft, "I feel ashamed, but it makes me wet too." 

Yaxley smiled. He liked witches with an exhibitionistic streak. Curious, he asked her, "What was the first pleasurably erotic thing that took place between you and another person?" 

"The night before my wedding at Malfoy Manor, I was alone in bed, playing with myself and thinking of Draco, when Lucius walked in and caught me. He started out nice and I was enjoying it when he was seductive for a moment, but then he got mean and hurt me a lot and it was awful. He made it hurt as much as he could. I used to try and imagine he had kept on being nice and seductive, but now I just think of you in that situation and how you'd find me wet and panting and ready, and you'd make me do it even though I'd tell you no, but you wouldn't really hurt me -- you'd be forceful but not violent, if that makes sense to you." Luna smiled at him and he felt his cock shift around. It was gratifying to hear under the influence of Veritaserum that she fantasized about him dominating and possessing her.

"Well, we will have to work on that scenario. I know there are ways to convince you of your virginity again." He smiled and ideas danced around in his mind. Yaxley had her sit up and take another dose of Veritaserum before resuming her position, displaying herself at his feet. He peeked over her shoulder as she continued to write, seeing a few words here and there including "Things that pinch a bit," a list of items which included the word 'anal', a variety of spankings, a variety of sucking or suctions, warming/heating, "being talked dirty to", "being on a leash", dildos/butt plugs, "showing my naughty bits either willingly or being made to", fuzzy/furry/tickly things, outdoor sex, public sex, bondage, frottage, "holding my pee", and "being made to wet myself". 

If you have any clothing fetishes, list those too," he suggested, which set off several more minutes of writing. 

Finally she spoke up. "I think I'm done." She started to get up. 

"Stay put and keep your pretty parts showing. I like looking at them," he growled. 

Luna shivered with a thrill of pleasure as Yaxley Accio'd the other three pages from her. He liked what he saw. There were some things on the fifth sheet which he hoped to coax her into doing. "Tell me, my nasty girl, did you like being exhibited in the Basilisk's Eye in your harness that first time I saw you?" 

Her very soft voice replied, "Yes, sir." 

"Did you realize at that time how very much I wanted to Stupefy Lucius and run off somewhere with you so I could shag you senseless?" 

Yaxley could swear he heard a slight giggle in her voice as she replied, "No, Sir." 

"Will it distress you to call me 'Daddy' or will that be alright?" The old wizard continued to be cautious.

"It will make me feel submissive and dirty, and make me wet. Then I'll want you to do the nasty things because I'll be needing my daddy's cock so much." 

Yaxley could see her inner lips spreading apart a bit, glistening as she squirmed with pleasure. "Reach back and spread your quim open. Show your daddy how pretty you are. That's my good girl. One thing I'm always going to expect from you from here on out is that you keep your ass clean -- no shit lurking, do you understand?" 

She sounded a bit alarmed, "Yes, Daddy. I'll keep it clean for you to look at or use as you want to." 

"And I enjoy the way your pussy smells. It's sweet and a bit musky. Just perfect -- not sour, not fishy. Keep it nice for me all the time so I'll want to sleep with my head on your naked lap." 

"Yes, Daddy. Will I ever wear underwear again?" 

"Possibly, but hopefully not often. If your teachers will approve it, I'll send you to your job every day with a crotch rope on that I've bound myself, underneath your skirt. If they don't want that, then I'll put a crotch rope on you at the end of your workday. Either way, it will be a daily ritual of ours. You'll have to keep yourself hairless there by whatever method you choose. Getting a pussy hair caught in the rope might be more distracting than erotic." 

Luna could hear the smile in his voice as he continued. "I want you to be aware that all your sweet holes are mine, so in the crotch rope I'll have a knot over your bottom-hole and a couple placed strategically on your pussy -- just enough to tease you. You won't be allowed to touch yourself at all. You'll have to get me to provide you with relief, which I will if you offer me enough of an enticement."

Luna let out a little moan and backed up towards him to give Yaxley a better view. She could feel herself becoming juicier, needier for him. "Please Daddy. Let me be your nasty girl and love you. I want to show you that I love you so much." 

He leaned forward and ran his thumb from her clit moving deep into her cleft. She groaned and squirmed with pleasure but caught her breath when he plunged his slick thumb as deep as he could into her ass, sliding it in and out. She felt his other hand touching her, two fingers sliding deep to slick up with her abundant pussy juices and when they withdrew she realized he was wiping them on his cock. He repeated that a few times until his erection was thoroughly slick, as his thumb continued to rub and gently prepare her. 

He helped her to a standing position and maneuvered her, pinning her between him and the bed as she faced him. His hands slid up her hips, hiking up her skirt and he bent down, rubbing her pinkness with his face. His tongue slid up and began harassing her tiny nub. She was shrieking with pleasure and he firmly slid a finger deep inside her slick heat. She moaned loudly, arching her back, grinding herself onto his hand and he slid in a second finger. He pushed her back onto the bed, legs up on his shoulders, still keeping his hand busy on her. She was thrusting rhythmically, insistently, trying to speak but her mind was beyond speech as she writhed on the silky velvet bedspread, clutching fistfuls of it. He lazily undid his fly with the other hand, enjoying the sight of her writhing under his hand, then he pressed his way deep into her ass with his slickened cock, and with a wicked grin Apparated them both.

Luna noticed the change of surroundings. They were outdoors at dusk, Yaxley still wearing his impeccable suit, with his cock buried in her as he held her up against a surprisingly warm and squishy section of what had been brick wall, with her pale legs wrapped around him in Knockturn Alley. Luna had her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his neck. They could hear murmurs and Yaxley turned his head a bit to see three younger Death Eaters watching, the same ones who had been in The Basilisk's Eye on Luna's birthday. Luna's dress was hiked up to her lower back, so they had a good view of what would be normally covered. 

Yaxley ground himself into her. Luna was moaning, trying to be somewhat quiet to not attract more attention. Yaxley whispered in her ear, "We have an audience. Daddy wants you to look at them and think about how much they want to be me right now." He could tell she barely raised her face. He growled insistently, "If you don't obey me and look at them, I will stop fucking you and instead turn you over my knee here and let them paddle you barehanded." She whimpered and he felt her squeeze his cock as she shivered from the deliciousness of the situation. He knew the front of his trousers was getting wet with her pussy juice. 

"Yes, Daddy." She raised her eyes shyly and recognized Mulciber, Selwyn, and Fawley. Mulciber grabbed his crotch and made thrusting motions with his hips, Selwyn just grinned, while Fawley mouthed the words, "Me next!"

"Look all you want, but don't touch," the old Death Eater growled. He shifted Luna a bit so the soft area of the wall took more of her weight and she loosened her grip on him, just holding his shoulders.

"I'll take that invitation," said Selwyn as he walked up. "Oh Merlin! It's true! I heard she has rings in her girl bits." 

With Yaxley in her bottom, Luna was tilted back a bit against the wall, so her pussy was on display. Yaxley's voice was soft but commanding, "Spread yourself open so the young wizards can see all your rings." 

They gathered around and had a good look at how swollen her pussy was becoming from desire. Strands and smears from her juicy slit decorated a section of Yaxley's suit. Most of the rings were easy to see, but when she spread herself open enough to display the tiny ring in her peehole, Mulciber let out a moan which made Yaxley chuckle. "Aye, she's a very naughty girl, this one is. She's just constantly needing to have things done with her. Just insatiable."

He was going to say more, but he was interrupted by the moan she gave. Her hard nipples showed through the sheer fabric of her dress. The wizards all smiled. Yaxley spoke, "I think I'm going to have to take her out more often." Her moaning became louder and more insistent. Yaxley spoke again, "We must be going." He Aparated Luna and himself back to his bedroom, onto their bed. 

He kept going as long as he could, kneeling with her legs up on his shoulders. He gave her pussy a smack and she writhed, clenching around him, pulling him deeper into her in response. "My dirty little daughter liked it all, didn't you?"

She managed to groan, "Mmm, mmm." 

"Is my daughter as nasty as her daddy?" 

"Mmmm." 

With that confirmation, Yaxley could not hold back any more and he began driving himself in earnest into her. His plait tapped against him and he finally tilted his head back, letting out a mighty groan of ecstatic release, and eventually laying down alongside her. Despite all the worries he had weighing on him, Yaxley thought he must be the most fortunate wizard in Scotland. 


	94. Skeeter's Story

The following morning began quietly enough at home, preparing to go to work. Yaxley and Luna had just started breakfast. He noted she had her new scarf draped around her neck. "That scarf -- is it something related to work?"

"Yes, it's part of their new security system. Since the break-in at the Department of Mysteries a couple of years back, they changed some things. This scarf lets me into some areas, but not others, and the color lets people know that I'm a Seer-trainee."

Yaxley nodded approvingly. Rixxie walked in, holding The Daily Prophet out at arm's length, glaring at it, muttering under her breath. Luna caught the words, "filthy lies," as the house-elf handed the paper to the wizard.

Luna did not see the front-page picture as the paper was handed off to Yaxley but she saw the expression of pure hatred on his face as he looked at the front page. "Rixxie! Owls! All of them!" He folded the paper with the front page to the inside and folded it in half again to hide it from Luna's view. He wrote three brief messages, finishing them as Rixxie reappeared with one owl perched on her head and one on each arm. Rixxie tied a note to each owl and took them to the window where they all exited. 

Throughout it all, Yaxley's face remained a mask of cold rage. He refilled his glass, tossed the whisky down his throat, and then looked at Luna with gentle smile. "Our day will get better. I promise." He pushed his chair back and patted his lap for her to come sit down which she shyly did. She could still sense his heart consumed with wrath for Rita's report and knew that the exterior he was presenting to reassure his lady was the thinnest of veneers, but it was all he could muster at the moment. Peace would come to his heart when justice had been served, but he wanted to soothe Luna, so he did the best he could. He held her and kissed her for a moment before scooting her off his lap, saying, "We'd best head off to work. We each have a lot to do." He snatched up the copy of The Daily Prophet and tucked it under his arm before taking Luna's hand and stepping into the Floo. 

When they emerged in his office, there were more messages than usual hovering over his desk. There was also one hovering near the Floo on paper that was changing colors and transforming its shape, finally changing into a butterfly as Luna reached for it. She read it aloud, "Miss Lovegood -- The Floo network is connected from this entrance down to the Floo immediately outside the Department of Mysteries. Use your scarf to enter our Department. We hope this makes your daily commute easier. Boratio." Yaxley had a look of relief on his face. He had not wanted her to have to walk though the halls, take the elevators and be subject to stares, questions, comments and whispers all the while. He gave Luna a heartfelt smile and another kiss as she stepped back into the Floo with a smile. 

He sat down at his desk and began going through his messages, giving brief replies to many and delegating some tasks to Mafalda who had proven herself up to the task of filling Dolores' position without being so gleefully sadistic and overarchingly ambitious. He had given Mafalda a good raise, not as much as Dolores had been making, but that left room for increases to be made every six months until their salaries were equal. He planned on keeping Mafalda satisfied in her current job so she wouldn't try to come after his. 

With a groan of displeasure he picked up the newspaper to learn what lies had been told by Rita. Despite having been Crucio'd by Luna in defense of Yaxley, Rita had chosen to present Luna as the innocent daughter of the "upstanding pillar of the wizarding community, known for his tireless support and unlimited generosity towards our fine institutions such as St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, who has mysteriously disappeared." The article went on to say, "This witch recently learned from a credible but unnamable source that Lucius Malfoy is being kept prisoner under the guard of twenty Dementors in the private control of the most depraved and sadistic wizard among us." Rita claimed that Luna was, "bravely enduring the most vile of degrading needs put forth by the wizard who holds the well-being or limitless torment of her beloved father in his evil grasp. Even with her submission to the extremes of his desires, there is no way for the plucky, young witch to know if her actions have created a second of respite for her noble father, for she has not been allowed to as much as lay a soothing hand upon his troubled brow, or wipe away a tear from his sunken and bloodshot eyes. All she can do is continue to hope that the offering of her body, given in fear to a heartless beast, will buy her father a moment of relief from his humiliation and suffering."

The article went on for a full page of writing to list in explicit detail the depravities of which he was accused, which Yaxley recognized as things that the Averys and Rodolphus were known to favor, many of which Yaxley was sure Lucius had also participated in at one time or another. The front page photo clearly showed Luna on her knees, head bobbing up and down as she knelt in front of Yaxley who was leaned back against his desk wearing a blissful smile. Yaxley wasn't too worried about the consequences for himself from the article. Those who worked at the Ministry knew his workplace sexual habits and wouldn't be surprised at the photo, especially since they knew she was his fiancée. The general magical community certainly wasn't going to rise up and do anything against him although they would enjoy gossiping and hope for more titillating articles on the goings-on of the rich and powerful. Still, the Ministry would need to do a bit of damage control -- at least a denial. Rita was in the business of selling papers as always, but this was too much. Yaxley was just glad Rita wasn't around when he and Luna had shown up in Knockturn Alley. 

The Minister of Magic was going to make a speech at noon designed to address Rita's accusations although he didn't know it yet. Yaxley sent out a swarm of announcements about the speech so it would be well-attended. Three messages zoomed in, each bearing the same tiny design on a corner of a serpent exiting a skull. Yaxley read them with satisfaction. Mulciber, Fawley and Selwyn had returned his owls from that morning, saying they were willing to work together and find Rita. 

  


The day had gone well. Yaxley knew Luna would be arriving in his office soon to go home with him. The Minister's speech had been a wholehearted endorsement of Yaxley's character, devotion to justice, and amazement that Yaxley would be so unjustly accused of actions that the Minister knew in his thirty-year friendship with Yaxley, that Yaxley was absolutely incapable of doing. He also added that Luna was Miss Lovegood, not Miss Malfoy, and that she and Yaxley were engaged very much in opposition to Lucius Malfoy's wishes. Minister Thicknesse concluded by saying he had nothing but wishes of joy for the lovely young witch and his friend in their future as a couple. 

Luna stepped out of his Floo, beaming at him. "I asked Boratio about wearing the crotch rope and he said that it's a very good idea. He doesn't want me to wear it to work, but other than work time, it would be appropriate to have it on. And I also have some homework for tonight." 

"Well, let's go home. There's things to do there that are far more interesting and pleasurable than anything here. Getting to go home with you is the best part of my workday." His eyes sparkled with anticipation as she eagerly grabbed his hand. 


	95. Getting to Know You

On arriving home, he conjured up an appropriate length of soft black rope, as thick as Luna's pinkie finger. He held it up for her to see. "Lift up your skirt, my bad girl. You're home, so you have to have your crotch rope on until either I'm ready to fuck you, or allow you to go to the bathroom." 

She looked him with some alarm. He nodded and smiled gently. "Yes, when we are together, you will do what I allow you to do. You may always ask permission, but I might not always give it, at least not without some encouragement from you. Bribes are always welcomed." 

Her eyes were wide as she raised her skirt. Yaxley doubled the rope and placed it around her waist, running the ends through the middle to cinch it around her. With a few more deft moves, he had strung it over her pussy, spreading her open, with knots over the most sensitive areas. "Turn around and bend over," he said pleasantly. She complied and felt something being pressed into her bottom as he then continued to bring the rope between her buttocks and secured it back up at her waistline. "Keep holding your skirt up and turn around so I can have a good look at you."

Luna blushingly obeyed him. "Daddy, what did you put in my bottom? It feels strange."

The wizard smiled. "Oh, just a little something magical. No need for you to know any particulars about it." 

  


It was now early evening and they were pleasantly full from dinner. She had been squirming around from the crotch rope and the enchanted butt beads. Yaxley had purchased some specialty items by owl earlier that day. The toy wasn't very large; however it was very lively, undulating at varying speeds. She was getting very frustrated as Yaxley had it charmed to only wiggle intermittently so that she would get stimulated, but not be able to reach orgasm. Throughout dinner, he had an amused look on his face. Yaxley suggested that they go upstairs to the pool and float together, so they were laid back, comfortably drifting, with his arm beneath her, holding her close, as the beads still made her squirm and occasionally gasp. The moon shone down, half-full and some stars glittered high above. 

Luna spoke softly. "Daddy, do you remember when I first perceived Grindelwald's wand?"

"Aye. It was inside that trunk, but you knew it was there and had a very accurate sense of it. Your ability to do that really amazed me."

"Today at work, they suggested that for the next couple of months, I handle things that I don't have any connection with and try to discern information about them. Could you show me some things that I'm not familiar with and see what I can tell you about their history? It doesn't matter if the things are yours or if you borrow some things from people. Boratio said I should start out touching things, then move on to simply looking at things for another couple of months, to having someone describe them a bit. I'd like to try that this evening, maybe for an hour or less before we get more naughty." She smiled teasingly, and it sent a thrill through him that she couldn't keep the pleasurable anticipation of intimacy from her voice.

"Ah, yes, psychometry. I was never much good at it, but you obviously are." He smiled at her. Yaxley found it interesting that there were things she could do that he knew he would never have the talent for. Some wizards had to not only be able to do the things that their mates could do, but had to be able to do them better. He had never been that way. His competitive streak was with wizards and he played to win, but he was rarely that way towards witches. "Let me give some thought to what to start out with and we can get out and dry off in the meanwhile." 

They toweled each other dry, Yaxley admiring her as he did so, especially noting her squirming. Watching her move the way she was doing was making him hard. "My dear girl, I want to tell you that no one else will ever be allowed to use your pussy. I do want to find out if allowing other wizards to use your sweet ass is something you might or might not be alright with. The reason I bring it up is that you really seem to like getting your ass fucked and I don't want you to feel as if you're not getting enough sex." 

She blushed and stared at the carpet. "If there are any wizards you feel comfortable sharing me with that way, I'd gladly do that as long as you are right there for me." She looked up and smiled shyly. He embraced her, and stroked her hair. 

"I will always be there for you." He gave her a gentle kiss and took her hand, heading down the hall. "Alright," he said gruffly when they had returned to their bedroom. "May as well start off with something that comes with its own set of clues. Sort of like priming a pump. You'll know what it is, but I know the specific history." He walked over to his closet, holding the door open so they could both walk in. Then he reached between some of his suits, pressed a panel, and a portion of the wall pivoted around to bring forth a black set of robes and trousers with a Hungarian Horntail codpiece, a carved leather jerkin and shirt, and a highly-etched silver mask. The hair stood up on the back of Luna's neck. She knew of course that her beloved Yaxley was a Death Eater, but seeing his garb brought back with swift clarity just how she had felt being confronted in the Department of Mysteries by the group of Death Eaters, including the wizard she now knew was her father.

Yaxley notice her expression change and her posture stiffen in reaction to what he was showing her. He stepped behind her, running his hands over her breasts and belly, tugging gently up on her crotch rope as he growled softly in her ear, "Yes, my sweet girl. Your daddy is a Death Eater." He exhaled gently near her ear and he delighted in the tiny moan which accompanied her shudder. He grinned to himself, knowing Luna was getting more aroused at the idea of having to submit to him. 

She ran her hands gently over each piece with a look of concentration on her face. "I need to think about these and experience their energy. I think that then I'll be able to at least tell you about their origins, maybe their history too. Please put them on. Maybe with some role-play I could pick up more about them." 

"Close your eyes and hold still for a bit." She did so, and he changed into his Dark robes faster than he ever had before. Then again, he had never had a lovely, young, positively juicy witch whose sexual tension was building as fast as his was. As he put his mask on, he knew just how he wanted her to experience him. 

"Good girl," he whispered, gripping her from behind by the shoulders. "Keep your eyes closed and let me guide you. Do as I say, and you won't get hurt." His hands slid down and grazed her hard nipples. She gave another small moan and her back arched ever so slightly. Yaxley waved his wand so that the bedroom walls and ceiling were all mirrored, and Luna was clad in a short, very flimsy white dress that covered only halfway down her ass. He hissed, "Open your eyes so you can see what the wicked old Death Eater is doing to you." 

She gasped and struggled a bit against his grasp. With a flick of his wand, her crotch rope and beads removed themselves. A leather sex swing appeared and with a few swift maneuvers, aided by magic, Luna was lying on it, legs held up and bound, arms bound down along her sides, while her ass was at the edge where Yaxley stood, one hand on his codpiece and the other stroking her pussy. He smiled under his silver mask. She was gloriously wet. He noticed she was staring up at the ceiling. With another flick of his wand, the mirrors on the ceiling gave a magnified reflection of the couple below. Luna could see how wet she was, and when Yaxley grazed her slit with the side of his finger, he came away with a glistening thread of pussy juice which he held up. She blushed to see how much she wanted the wizard behind the mask. 

"Please no, Sir. Don't interrogate me again." 

Yaxley understood what she wanted. His voice was harsh, "You have no choice. You were captured where it happened, so I know you have information." 

She began pleading softly as he undid his codpiece, "No, no sir. I'm innocent. I wasn't there when it happened so I have no information for you." 

Yaxley bit his lower lip under the mask and slid his hardening cock up and down on her slit. "Innocent girls don't have their pussies all pierced up like you do," he softly growled, "so I don't think you're as innocent as you're pretending to be." 

"Sir, it was forced upon me. They did it to destroy my innocence." 

His tone held an edge of sarcasm, "If your innocence has been destroyed, then you're just another naughty witch, here to be interrogated and I will treat you accordingly. I'm going to take my pleasure filling your holes with cum, night after night. Tonight your ass is mine and so shall it always be from this time forward." 

Luna couldn't help but let out a soft moan of pleasurable anticipation at the idea. "Sir, please don't use me in such a nasty way." 

He gave a dry chuckle behind the mask before he spoke. "Then tell me what you do know. If you don't, then I shall start off by using things that will pinch your pussy, and then I'll fuck your sweet ass as deeply as I can." 

"I shall not tell you, so you'll just have to do those awful things to me." Luna tried to sound defiant, but there was a notable quality of breathy arousal which almost made Yaxley laugh aloud. 

"Then that is what I shall do, my little vixen-witch! You're going to have my cum dripping out your ass." A group of clothespins materialized in his hand. One by one, he put them on, carefully placing them between her piercings. Luna watched with breathless anxiety until he had just one left which was different than the others. He gently squeezed it open and after massaging her clit with his other hand, placed it on her stimulated peak where it began gently moving up and down, tugging on her. He laughed at the expression on her face and slid his pussy-slicked cock into her bottom. "Tell me what you know -- all of it!," he commanded. 

Luna was moaning like an animal in heat, the swing sliding her back and forth on Yaxley's cock, while the all clothespins jiggled and clacked. Suddenly, as she continued to moan and gasp, she got a few words out. "Jerkin and shirt -- Averys. Trousers -- Twilfit. Mask -- Hobrad, goblin. Cloak -- Twilfit. Boots and codpiece -- DeCuir."

Yaxley continued to fuck her with delight despite his surprise at her naming the makers of the various parts of his garb. "Good start, little witch, but I think you know more, don't you?" 

Luna could only moan in response. The butt beads had been long, slow foreplay, teasing her and priming her to be ready for his cock to plunge in and quickly bring her to orgasm. 

"Tell me! Give it up, tell me what you know!" His voice was a low harsh rasp, and made it feel convincing that she was being interrogated by a Death Eater who she had best provide answers to. He removed one of the clothespins and she wailed, high and loud. Her pussy lip where it was removed from felt like it was on fire for an instant. Then he removed another one with the same results. There were five left including the one on her clit. 

"Please no, please don't hurt me anymore." Her words came out in gasps, as the sensation of being swept away by orgasms came and went and came back again as Yaxley teased her most sensitive places, just barely letting her begin to orgasm before pulling her back from the edge. "Please let me come," Luna begged.

Yaxley decided to shock her sensibilities and see how submissive she was. He gave no reply to her entreaty, but instead replied, "Suck my cock for awhile, then I'll fuck your ass some more and let you come." 

To his surprise, her reply was, "Yes, please anything you want. Just let me come." He slid out and the enchanted butt beads popped back inside her. 

He performed a non-verbal Scourgify on himself, cleaning off thoroughly, and took the few steps to get his cock over her mouth. She had not noticed the spell he had done, so she was prepared for the worst, but she was desperate. She scrunched up her face as his cock slid into her mouth, then she relaxed as she realized what he had done and she eagerly began sucking on him as he gently moved himself in and out of her mouth. He could feel his tension building, so he pulled out and slid back into her ass. He was so on the edge with needing to come that he had forgotten the butt beads which slid in deeper to make room for him. He quickly removed all the clothespins from her, and she wailed and clenched around him, losing her awareness in the overstimulating pleasure and hot pain. A growl ripped from Yaxley as he couldn't hold back any longer and he sank down onto his lady on the swing. He startled back into wakefulness when the beads inside her bumped into him and he began laughing. Luna laid there with her eyes closed, a blissful look on her face. Yaxley pulled out his wand and created a mattress immediately beneath the swing, then vanished the swing so Luna and he were cuddled together.

He whispered in her ear, "My dear dirty girl, you know how to take care of your daddy, don't you?" 

She smiled with her eyes still closed and snuggled tighter against him in reply. 


	96. An Unusual Evening

Yaxley woke up as Luna gently shook his shoulder. Her voice was quiet but urgent. "Yaxley! I know it's the middle of the night, but those butt beads are still inside of me and they're moving farther along! I can tell they're going from left to right and I'm scared!" 

That brought him awake in an instant. Before he had time to take any action, however, there was a bright flash of light and a patronus appeared. It was the Dark Mark floating in the spacious walk-in closet where they still lay on the mattress Yaxley had created for them. Yaxley rubbed his eyes in disbelief thinking that the Dark Lord's timing was cruel at best in finally responding to Yaxley's request sent a couple of days earlier, asking for an audience. Much to Yaxley's dismay though, the summons was not for him. The serpent spoke in the Dark Lord's voice as it emerged from the skull, "Send the witch to me at the LeStrange manor." 

They hurried into the bedroom as Yaxley waved his wand to get Luna dressed. She quickly stepped into the Floo in the bedroom, giving him a brief kiss good-bye. He looked more worried than she did, and he wondered if his dear lamb was heading to the slaughter, as the Dark Lord was known to do the unexpected just because he could. 

There was a distinct chill within her as she stepped out into the great hall of the LeStrange home. Sitting opposite the fireplace, languid in a huge seat of leather and wrought iron, was the Dark Lord, his red eyes gleaming observantly. His chair seemed more of a throne from which he could command his subjects and it added to his imposing appearance. Initially the room felt unnaturally cold to Luna, but she realized she shivered from fear, not from cold. Bellatrix was hovering nearby, but the Dark Lord silently dismissed her with a wave of his hand. The air shimmered suddenly from a Muffliato which enveloped Luna and Voldemort as his red eyes appraised her. She gracefully sank to a very low curtsey and held it, staring at the floor, as he spoke. 

The lipless face gave a slight smile. His voice was soft and calm as he spoke, but Luna was not lulled into letting down her guard as she worked to get her nerves under control. "Little witch, I understand you have applied for and been accepted for training as a Seer. However," and he let the pause linger with menace, "you did not request my permission. Do you recall what I had granted you or have you forgotten that great honor and privilege?" He tilted his head gently to the side.

She chose her words with caution as she stared at the floor. "No my Lord. I had not forgotten the privilege you bestowed upon me my allowing me to become a Death Eater trainee. I had no idea that becoming a Seer trainee would affect my Death Eater trainee process. I will gratefully accept from you whatever corrective measures are appropriate and withdraw from Seer training." She gracefully prostrated herself at his bare feet, hardly daring to draw breath, working to calm herself. 

His cold laugh rang through the room. "You amuse me! And you may hear it said that I am not one who is easily amused. What 'corrective measures' as you put it would you think appropriate for me to provide?" 

Luna replied, "I don't know my Lord. I'm sure you are aware of many more than I am." She could feel her heart rapidly pounding in her chest as her mind raced through the tortures she was aware of. 

He looked down at her, still unmoving at his feet. His voice was a hissing whisper, "Hear me well Luna! There are many among my followers who can wield a wand to kill our foes, but there are none at present who can provide the gift of Seership. Do you recall when we first met? How you wondered who I was? Do you recall that you were ever-so-delicately, silently, primitively using your undeveloped intuition to try and learn a bit about me? You were not really even aware that you had that ability -- your magical training and memory had been removed, but you had it within you." He paused and nudged her hand with his foot so she pulled herself up into a kneeling position, looking at him. She held his gaze steadily, her nerves under control. 

He continued, "A Seer is far more valuable to me than one more warrior. As I'm sure you've been told, it takes about ten years to become proficient as a Seer. When your teachers say you are proficient and you then prove yourself to me, I will make you a Death Eater with no further testing. You will be unique among my acolytes. And, although I want an increase in the number of Purebloods, I will exempt you from that obligation during the time of your training. Fortunately, witches, unlike those defective Muggles, can easily have children into their fifties, so there will be time to fulfill your societal obligations then. At this time, your focus must be on your studies. Do you agree?"

"Yes my Lord. Thank you my Lord." She suddenly became very uncomfortably aware of the butt beads continuing their journey within her. 

The expression on the Dark Lord's face changed fleetingly to puzzlement, then he burst into a hearty, high, cold laugh as he fully realized what was going on with the young witch before him. "I think it best that you get back soon to Yaxley, so he can take you to St Mungo's. I could fix your problem but you wouldn't enjoy it. Go!" 

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." She virtually threw herself into the Floo, his cackle ringing in her ears, but grateful for his words. 


	97. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; Part One

Yaxley was ready to depart for St Mungo's Hospital when Luna arrived back home. He had been pacing relentlessly, clutching a fistful of Floo powder which had become damp from the sweat of his palm, waiting for his beloved to return so he could get her the help that was required. As a Senior Ministry official, his home was connected to a special Floo at the hospital. During the time Luna was gone, he had received an owl from Mulciber, saying that Skeeter has been collected and asking what he wanted them to do with her. He had not had time to reply, when Luna returned.

Luna's eyes were wide with distress but there was no time for conversations for him to find out if her distress had anything to do with her meeting with the Dark Lord, or if it was from the beads alone. They used the Floo network and they were greeted upon their arrival by a young, pretty witch with long, curly hair. At St Mungo's Hospital, as at Gringott's, those who bore the Dark Mark were provided an enhanced level of service. There was no having to talk to a mannequin in the window, no waiting in line for care, no having to explain the problem in the middle of the crowded lobby to a grumpy receptionwitch. 

The young witch held a clipboard and spoke to them cheerfully. "My name is Corindia, I'm a Healer Trainee and if you'll tell me a bit about what the problem is, I'll take you directly to the Healer who is most knowledgeable with that issue." She did not need to ask their names. She had seen Rita's story in the newspaper.

Yaxley replied curtly, "My witch has something stuck where it shouldn't be." 

"Is it in an intimate area?" Corindia asked Luna, who nodded silently in reply. 

"I'll take you to Senior Healer Yarrow then. He personally handles all cases having to do with witches' intimate areas." Somehow Corindia managed to keep a professional tone and a straight face as she said that. Yaxley looked suspiciously at her. 

They followed Corindia down a short hallway, where she gently knocked on a closed office door before opening it. The three of them entered the office and Corindia closed the door. 

A wizard whose long brown hair was held back in a thick plait, wearing the crossed wand and bone on his heavy dark-blue robes, stood up from his desk and greeted them politely. "I'm Senior Healer Eldrick Yarrow, how may I assist you?" He had a Scottish accent, not as thick as Yaxley's. Like Corindia, he also read The Daily Prophet and knew that he was not only dealing with a senior Ministry official, but a wizard who was also a Death Eater and a pureblood. His bright blue eyes looked from the grim older wizard to the distressed and frightened young witch who he noted to be attractive despite her obvious discomfort. 

Yaxley spoke, "My girl has enchanted butt beads which have gotten away and traveled up a bit too high. I'm afraid to Accio them as I don't want to accidently harm her. I figured one of the Healers would be able to get them out somehow. This witch," he nodded towards Corindia, "says you're the Healer for this job." 

Luna was thankful the handsome Healer seemed no more fazed by the problem than if he were dealing with a child who had a bean stuck in their ear. He escorted them back into a comfortable private exam room where they could sit down, Yaxley on a chair and Luna on the exam table. Corindia remained standing. Yarrow's expression was placid as he queried smoothly, "Is it simply a charmed object or does it possess its own intelligence?" 

The heavily-accented, rough voice gave the reply, "The speed at which it undulates depends on the charm, but it does have an intrinsic need to seek out warm, dark places. At least that's what the Pleasured Witch catalogue said about it."

"Ahhh. So it isn't going to want to get out of her."

Yaxley spoke matter-of-factly, "No. It likes being up in her ass and I don't think it appreciated having to make room for me when I forgot it was there. I was too eager." He looked at Luna apologetically, before turning back to Yarrow, saying, "You may do whatever you need to do to put things right. You have my unrestricted permission." 

Yarrow cleared his throat gently, then spoke, "Perfectly understandable about the beads, sir. Putting things right will not be a problem. There is a spell we use for slow extractions of objects from bodily places they shouldn't be, and I'll prepare a receptacle for it, so it will continue along willingly. I will need Corindia to assist me. She always helps in the prep, procedure and clean-up." He pulled open a cabinet drawer and selected some equipment which he arranged on a tray with a purple drape. He smiled at Luna. "Please get up on the exam table on all fours. Arrange the pillows for your comfort to get your bottom in the air and spread your knees wide." 

Corindia helped get Luna settled with the pillows, first removing her robes, so she was entirely naked and spread open for Yarrow's viewing so he could perform the much-needed interventions to alleviate her distress. Luna looked over her shoulder nervously as Yarrow slipped on gloves and opened a box labeled "PleasureLube dispensers -- single use only; flavored." He removed one soft opaque plastic bottle about four inches high with a flexible nozzle of the same length. He cast a warming spell on it, removed the cap from the nozzle and said, "After I get this into you, I'm going to hold a tube against you for the beads to be lured into." 

Luna felt the lube being squirted into her bottom, filling her with its sensuous warmth and a pleasurable sense of pressure. She smiled at Yaxley who scooted his chair up to her left side, letting him know she was doing ok with what was being done. Healer Yarrow cast a nonverbal spell with a wave of his wand. Luna felt the beads undulating and moving back down. She gave a little gasp, then several soft moans as the beads began their journey, squirming vigorously in response to the spell pulling them slowly back out, which sent a thrill though both wizards. Yarrow was paying attention to his medical duties certainly, but he also found her squirming, which made her pussy rings especially eye-catching, to be rather enticing. 

Yarrow spoke, "It has been found in these sorts of difficulties that best results are often obtained with some additional stimulation, so as part of the process, I'm going to have Corindia apply some stimulation to your nipples. The quivering produced will help coax the beads down to the exit point." He looked at Yaxley to see if there was any objection, but Yaxley merely wore an amused smile and nodded. 

With an innocent expression on her young face, Corindia stood on Luna's right, sliding her hands under Luna to get ahold of her nipples. She began by playing with the sweater bumpers, slowly turning them and gently running her thumbnail intermittently over the end of each reddening tip. Luna groaned with pleasure as Yaxley watched, his smile growing. He leaned over and whispered in Luna's ear, "I want you to be my good girl and let the Healer have his way with your ass. I can tell he'd like that. I love to watch you come and I think you're well-primed for him." She gave her silent reply in the form of a shy smile and a nod as her nostrils flared and her breathing became more labored. 

Yaxley wondered how far the beads must've gone up inside his witch, as it was taking awhile. He suspected that Yarrow was using a spell that made the beads proceed very slowly, but as it appeared that Luna was in no further distress, and in fact was being kept on the edge of an orgasm, he decided to sit back and not ask any questions. It was definitely more enjoyable to watch this process than to have to sit in the court chamber and oversee blood purity trials. He could just barely detect the scent of his girl's pussy juice and knew she was in need of a good fuck. No one was looking at their watches during the time that Luna was moaning and pumping her hips while the medical professionals performed their duties towards the aim of a successful outcome. 

The beads made a soft thud as they landed in the tube held by Yarrow who quickly pulled it away and put a cap on it. He handed it back to Yaxley solemnly as Corindia ceased her duties and Luna groaned in obvious frustration. She had had a pleasurable experience, but she had not had a strong orgasm and she desperately needed one.

Yaxley stood up and spoke to Yarrow, running his hand over Luna's butt cheeks as he asked, "Do you need to do any sort of an assessment before we go to make sure everything is in working order? I'd hate to take her back home, then have to return." 

Yarrow tilted his head to one side slightly and Yaxley could tell the Healer was using Occlumency to get clarification on what Yaxley had just told him. Yaxley nodded and smiled, spread Luna's butt cheeks apart and ran his thumb gently over Luna's lubed hole, eliciting a needy whimper from her. 

Yarrow raised his eyebrows and gave an appreciative smile, "It would only be in keeping with the best professional standards to re-assess a patient for the efficacy of interventions and treatment prior to discharge from St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, sir." 

Yarrow stepped behind Luna, magically adjusted the height of the exam table, and unzipped his fly. He spoke to Luna in a very professional tone. "Just in case a bead may have become separated from the strand, or possibly created any abnormalities within, I'm going to need to examine you with my highly sensitive probe which will be able to detect anything unusual." 

Yaxley sat back down and spoke, "I think she's more than ready for your assessment, and I would be happy if your Trainee can provide some additional aid."

Corindia smiled charmingly at Yaxley and resumed pleasuring Luna's breasts. 

Yarrow slid his thickening cock into Luna's back passage, getting well-coated with the warm lube as he entered. Luna could tell he was not as well-hung as Yaxley, but after a few strokes she realized that the Medi-Wizard was getting longer, although not thicker, with each stroke, sliding deeper and deeper with every stroke. She gasped with delight as he rocked his hips back and forth, spreading the lube as he went. She estimated he had become about twice as long as when he started. It was making her feel as if the office was swaying as Yarrow continued to rhythmically glide in and out. She was moaning, her fingernails digging into the padded edge of the exam table, as Yaxley watched the color rise in her cheeks and the throb of the pulse in her neck become ever more rapid. 

Yarrow started to drive in in earnest, smacking himself against her as he gripped her thighs. She was more filled with his cock than she had ever been with any other wizard, and the sensation was overwhelming as her ass felt she could never get enough. She was moaning and gasping as Yaxley watched her with enjoyment, smiling and whispering in her ear which made her squirm to hear the things he was saying. 

"My naughty girl needs to have that hole filled up with wizard, hmmm?" 

"Yes," she whimpered, barely able to speak. 

"You need your ass to be packed tight with cock, don't you, my girl?" 

She could only groan in affirmation before she started panting in earnest. 

"You look so beautiful when you come. It makes me happy to watch you." 

Luna blushed even more. 

"I can hear his balls smacking against your bare little quim. I'm guessing you like the feeling of that too." 

Luna's eyes were squeezed shut tight and with each thrust of Yarrow' cock, she was releasing another moan, pushing her hips back in time to meet his thrusts. 

The couple sped up as Yaxley watched in pleasure, knowing he was going to need to fill Luna's pussy with himself when they'd get home. Yarrow had considerable endurance, but eventually his strokes shortened and he began grunting in earnest, sweat rolling down his nose. He pounded into Luna, the lube making squishing sounds, until he could not hold off any more and released hot spurts that shot through the lube, deep within her as she writhed in ecstatic pleasure. 

Healer Yarrow blotted his damp brow with one hand as he used the other to continue to hang onto Luna. It took him a moment to speak. "That was an exam worth doing. I am very pleased to report that I did not detect any problems at all." He paused briefly then continued in his most professional tone despite being a bit out of breath, "However, should you have any questions or concerns, even the faintest hint that something might not be right, do not hesitate to drop what you are doing and return immediately to me." He spoke directly to Luna who was starting to stir, "Please stay put a few more moments and Corindia will tend to you and get you all cleaned up." With a smile, he handed Yaxley a business card with his specific work schedule printed on it as his lovely assistant knelt before him and cleaned the mix of body fluids and lube off his slowly shrinking cock as both wizards watched her appreciatively. Yaxley was rather surprised to see how much of Yarrow that Corindia could take into her mouth. He wondered if the Healer Trainee was a Ravenclaw like his beloved. She didn't have the hard edge of energy that Slytherin witches usually did, but he figured she had to have been sexually adventurous at an early age to be so very proficient at managing the length of Yarrow in her throat. 

After a couple of minutes in silence Yaxley cleared his throat and looked shrewdly at the healer. He spread Luna's glistening pussy lips apart gently and framed her peehole ring with his thumb and forefinger, emphatically displaying it to Yarrow's interested gaze. "Yarrow, do you have a bit of time for a few questions?" 

Yarrow replied cheerfully, "It would be my pleasure to assist you, sir." 


	98. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; Part Two

The wizards smiled at each other. Corindia, having finished cleaning Yarrow, stood up and spoke softly to Yaxley, "I can get her cleaned up too," she flicked her tongue, "if you'd like." Yaxley nodded and thought to himself that he would make sure the Ministry would send bonuses to these paragons of healing. 

Yaxley asked his question, "If my little witch needed help holding in her pee for some reason, are there any devices that could be used?" 

Corindia began eagerly working on Luna, before Yarrow could reply to Yaxley. Yaxley laid his hand on Yarrow's arm silently indicating that he should wait awhile before answering. The wizards watched appreciatively as Corindia raised the exam table even more, and sliding her tongue along Luna's swollen clit, then ran the tip of her tongue lightly between the reddened little wet pussy lips, until she finally plunged her tongue into Luna's quim, bringing moans. Both wizards stood and watched as Corindia expertly used her tongue and lips on the little rings hanging from various areas which were coated with pussy juice. Yaxley took a deep breath as Corindia slid her tongue further up and lightly skimmed Luna's puckered hole, bringing squeals from his witch who wiggled and pumped her hips. Corindia expertly began rubbing her thumbs around the wrinkled ring, getting it to relax, and as it did so, she slid her tongue into Luna as far as she could go, pressing her mouth intently against Luna, doing her very best to clean the lube and body fluids from the naked, widely-spread patient. It took Corindia awhile until she felt Luna was sufficiently clean to cease her efforts, but eventually, she stopped, a sly smile on her face. Corindia nodded at Yarrow and he nodded back, smiling. 

Yarrow gave his answer to Yaxley's question as if there had been no interruption at all. "Yes, sir. I have two different pee-blocking devices in the supply cabinet. I did notice she has numerous rings, including one in that area. I can give you samples of one that works without a ring which gets inserted and inflated, and additionally, one that gets connected to her ring which just gets inserted via its telescoping mechanism. I can show you how they work if you like, but I have the feeling that you want to get her home." He pulled open a cabinet drawer, took out a few small items and dropped them in a bag which he handed to Yaxley with a smile. 

Corindia had helped Luna get dressed. Luna was blushing shyly as she got down from the exam table and buried her face against Yaxley's chest as he looked bemusedly at her, stroking her hair. Yaxley's gravelly voice was warm, "Thank you both for your care of my lady." 

Yarrow chuckled, "It was our pleasure to render assistance." 

Corindia smiled and wiggled the tip of her tongue at Yaxley in a way that made him even more determined to get home quickly so he could get some release with Luna. He couldn't recall the last time he had been in such a sexually-charged environment. Dark Revels had a lot of sexual activity, but a lot of the sex was blended with violent acts which rendered it generally unappealing for him. Anyway, it was time to get his lady home. Yarrow and Corindia escorted the older wizard and the very tired young witch to the Floo where they stepped in and returned to Yaxley's manor. 

  


It was almost five in the morning when Yaxley returned home with his exhausted witch. "Do you want to get more sleep now, or stay up, my little love?" He was hoping she would be up for more sex, but he knew he could wait until later in the day. He was horny, but he was also tired. 

She yawned as she replied, "Today isn't a work day is it?" 

"No. There are some things I need to take care of, such as Skeeter and Crump, but thankfully, I don't have to go to the office." He yawned and stretched before calling out, "Rixxie! Breakfast! Bring it up here to the bedroom!" 

The house-elf appeared within a few seconds with a huge tray which she carefully held. She set it on the bed where Yaxley and Luna were sitting. Luna dug into the food but Yaxley conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote up a reply to Mulciber in between bites of haggis, then had Rixxie send it off. Deciding what to do with Skeeter was easy. Deciding how to handle Crump was more tricky. Crump was well-connected, not just through Lucius, but several other influential families as well. 

Luna smiled at Yaxley. "You haven't asked me about my meeting with the Dark Lord." 

His eyes went wide, "No, I was so concerned with the well-being of your sweet ass that I completely forgot! It must have gone alright since you're not missing any body parts." He paused and stared at her, "Well, blast it all, tell me what happened!" 

Luna giggled. "He started off very sternly, but he was so thoughtful, so kind!" 

Yaxley goggled at her. "Wait. We are talking about your recent meeting with the Dark Lord -- he had summoned you to go to him at the LeStranges." 

"Yes, and I went and met with him and he was very kind and helpful and understanding." 

Yaxley shook his head like a wet dog before he spoke. "You're telling me that the Dark Lord was 'kind,' 'helpful,' and understanding'?" He squinted at her. Maybe he was hallucinating from being awake too long. Maybe somehow Lucius had penetrated his mind and was twisting it in bizarre ways. Perhaps the incident with the butt-beads had dislodged Luna's sanity. 

Luna beamed at him. "He did scold me for not asking his permission before becoming a Seer-Trainee, but then he told me that I'm to continue my studies to become a Seer. He said when I complete my training and I officially become a Seer that he will make me a Death Eater without testing." She added with a slight frown on her face, "He said I would be unique among his acolytes. I'm not sure that would be a good thing though since I think there are some who would be jealous and dangerous because of that." 

Yaxley nodded. "Did Bellatrix hear him say that?" 

"No. He used a spell to keep our conversation private." She smiled at him, but then looked troubled. "When I was coming at St Mungo's, the images of your Death Eater robes came to mind. It was like I was watching a story in my mind about them. I can tell you in detail about when you first wore them, who you first killed when wearing them, the occasion when you last wore them in the presence of the Dark Lord. I also saw details of your history as a Death Eater -- who had been there at your induction ceremony, who sponsored you, who else received their Mark that night. I saw how many people you've killed while wearing your garb, and I can even sort them out into magical and Muggles, male and female. There is a lot of energy in your robes." She looked wistfully sad, as if some of the romantic sense she had of him was deflating. 

It unnerved him that she was aware of the excesses he had committed, although his were nowhere near as horrific as the substantial majority of his peers, and she was aware of that also. He was a wizard who had always been successful at maintaining his privacy, but now with Luna, he was starting to feel transparent. He decided she could use items from other folk to practice psychometry with. 

She inhaled sharply, "I know what I wanted to ask you about -- Corindia! Did she do what I think she did?" Luna scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue as if tasting something awful. 

"Aye." Yaxley winced at the memory, although glad of the sudden change in subject. "I was just glad she didn't try to give me a good-bye kiss." 

"If she had, I'd never let you kiss me again without cleaning out your mouth with Mrs.Skower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover first!" 

"Oh, I'd help myself to a big mouthful of Mrs.Skower's before I'd kiss Corindia! Strange witch. Pretty, but not at all my type! I suspect it wasn't the first time she's had her tongue deep in someone like that. I'll leave her to the devices of Yarrow. Speaking of devices, I'll be playing a bit with you later on." He gave Luna a meaningful look that made her squirm with pleasure. 

He pulled out a short, slender, knobby plug of blue silicone and smiled. "I didn't know if you had tried anything like this, but I did note certain things on your lists. I want to find out if you like having your peehole played with." Yaxley's dimples showed as he asked, "Have you ever used anything like this?" 

She blushed, but stared with fascination at the plug and shook her head silently.

"Well, some like that sort of play and some don't and most would never consider it. Everybody is different. I know wizards who like their witches to stick a finger in their bum. I'm not one of those wizards. However," and he smiled broadly at her, "as far as peehole play, I'll tell you something I've never told another soul. I like playing with mine. I have some things I use on myself." 

The gentle knock of Rixxie was heard on their bedroom door. "Come in Rixxie!" 

Rixxie was uneasy as she spoke. "Master Yaxley, there is three wizards downstairs with a grumpy witch. The wizards are delivering her to you, sir. They say you wanted her." Rixxie gave Yaxley an uncertain look. Rixxie knew Master already had a perfectly lovely witch and why he would possibly want the one who was downstairs was beyond Rixxie's little mind to comprehend. 

"Ahh, yes. They got her here quickly! I will ask you to excuse me for awhile my love. Perhaps it would be worth your while to take a shower and clean up from the cleaning-up you got, then get a bit of sleep or at least some rest. I have business to attend to downstairs. When I have finished in about an hour, or two at most, I'll join you back up here. I could use a bit of catch-up sleep myself." He leaned over and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands, and lingered to enjoy the softness of her lips against his. 

When he let go, she smiled and nodded and got up, heading into the bathroom to get clean, although her mind was filled with dirty thoughts. She hoped he would leave the blue plug on the bed. 


	99. Rita

Yaxley followed Rixxie downstairs, giving her instructions as they went. Sitting in the great hall were Mulciber, Hawley and Selwyn with a very disgruntled Rita Skeeter. Her appearance was disheveled and she looked to have been roughly handled in transport and possibly prior to it as well. What made her appearance so unusual though was the fact that she was completely enclosed in a clear mesh bag, the openings of which were so small that not even a modest-sized beetle could escape through the holes. 

Hawley spoke up. "I took this off her, sir." He handed over a wand which Yaxley recognized as willow. "She screamed all the way, so I had to use a Silencing spell. Lift it when you're ready." 

Yaxley's tone was cordial towards the Death Eaters as he received the wand. "My thanks for a job well-done. I'll take her from here." Rixxie came in, carefully balancing a tray, with three head-sized sacks sitting on it. She approached Selwyn who hefted a bag from the tray, a pleasant golden clinking noise sounding from it as he set it on the table. Hawley and Mulciber followed suit. Yaxley spoke again, "I hate to be a poor host, but I have pressing business to address with this witch, so I will ask you to excuse me while I take her to my dungeon. She and I have much to discuss." 

The three young Death Eaters expressed their thanks and willingness to be of future assistance, then followed Rixxie to the front door. 

Yaxley stared at Rita who glared silently at him. After he heard the front door close, he spoke, "I have an offer for you. I want you to interview Lucius Malfoy. Get everything you can about his dirty dealings and how his barrister has helped him. Any dirt you can get me on Crump will be especially valued." He removed the Silencing spell so she could answer him. 

Despite Rita's lackluster state, she instinctively sneered as she shook her curls and replied in a voice hoarse from yelling, "What makes you think I would help you? Your filthy dealings have been coming to light as to how you have violated Lucius' daughter. The poor girl has obviously been Confunded for you to be able to use her so." 

His voice was specially harsh. "The choice you have is to spend one day with Lucius and get the information I want, or go almost immediately to Azkaban to serve a sentence of not less than ten years for being an unregistered Animagus." He found the look on her face to be priceless. 

Still she was shrewd. "So if I get the information you want..." 

"And write the story about Lucius' corrupt dealings and how Crump has helped him, then I will not bring the weight of my authority upon you." His tone was dry and matter-of-fact in presenting his offer. 

"You want me to sell out my honor as a member of the free press and promote your personal agenda which is a vendetta against Lucius Malfoy?" Rita's voice was sharp with anger which rose from frustration as she could tell she really had no choice. 

Yaxley stared, his eyes like hematite as he nodded silently. 

She exhaled loudly through her nose in aggravation, "Alright. I'll get you the information you want." He could tell she was planning to double-cross him and had anticipated it. 

Yaxley gave an appreciative smile, letting her think she was going to pull one over on him. He could tell she figured she would interview Lucius as requested, but write the story her own way. "I'll leave you with him for a day. When you have the information I want, let the house-elf know. She will bring you meals and make sure you have what you need while you're with Lucius. Just think, you could write an additional story about being alone with the charming and handsome Lucius Malfoy for twenty-four hours -- you could probably sell it to Witch Weekly." 

Rita raised her eyebrows silently at the unexpectedly helpful tip, and gave him a smile. 

He stood up and with a wave of his wand, levitated her, still inside the net, down the hall and the long winding staircase to the area of Yaxley's dungeon where Lucius and the Dementor awaited. Neither one spoke as they made their journey. 

Lucius was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. The sight of a net-confined Rita Skeeter being transported into the space next to his had a bizarrely dreamlike feel to it. Yaxley silently let the Dementor know to leave now and return in a day. Lucius suddenly felt better, but he was suspicious of his new companion. Yaxley released Rita from the net, conjured up some furniture, and reconfigured the boundaries of Lucius' magical cell within the dungeon to now include Rita. "Enjoy your time getting to know him," the steely-eyed Death Eater told her.

She blinked at him in dismay. "Just how am I supposed to write down my interview?"

Yaxley flicked his wand, producing parchment, quills and ink.

He would have her story in her handwriting to cut and paste before sending it off to the The Daily Prophet so it would say just what he wanted. Lucius would have had some time without the Dementor to slow his slide into psychosis, and the Dementor would get to have Rita's soul. Yaxley would make sure that Lucius got to see what a soul-sucking looked like -- it would intimidate him in ways that no curse could. Rita's soulless body would be sent to Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus.

What happened next took Yaxley by surprise. 


	100. Feelings

Severus was undecided. Yes, he had regrets in his past, but for years the hunger to enhance the Dark Arts had driven him endlessly in his labors to imagine, develop, refine and perfect those potions and spells which would give him the overwhelming upper hand when the Dark Lord was gone. He would be able to have anything he wanted at that point. Anything and almost anyone. Lily was forever lost, and Luna often seemed a poor substitute for his dead, idealized witch who only lived on in the flame of his heart, and the portrait hung on his library wall. The time was drawing nearer to when he would be able to kill Voldemort and step into what he considered would be his true place in the wizarding world and its history. However, as the time drew nearer to killing the Dark Lord, feelings of being loyal to Lily's memory and restoring the wizarding world as she would have wanted it, sharply conflicted with his need to follow the path of the Dark Arts to what he had always felt was his rightful place. He envisioned a world where wizards held sway over Muggles, but not nearly as harsh and massively murderous as the one now blossoming with Voldemort at the helm. Since the time to act was getting closer, he knew he had to choose which path to pick, but it seemed as if the path had chosen him long ago. He paced and planned in his office before retiring down to his rooms near the Slytherin quarters.

  


Bellatrix was jealous. Having been sent out of the room while her Dark Lord spoke to that girl, Yaxley's plaything, was an action that made her rage silently. Did her lord think that this girl was significant, held some power? The child was timid and worthless, cannon fodder at best! She had been told as much and more by Narcissa who had spent time around the pale, silent child months ago. And yet, the Dark Lord had greeted Luna with respect when she arrived. Bellatrix was used to seeing her fellow Death Eaters arrive to be greeted by a single word from the Dark Lord -- "Crucio." She had been prevented from hearing any of the conversation her Lord had with the girl and that disturbed her. Wasn't she the most singularly loyal, the most devoted, the one who held faith all those years in Azkaban -- and here she was being blocked from his conversation with that, that Ravenclaw!! If he favored the girl, there must be a reason, and once that was known, then perhaps it could be slowly and subtly undermined. Then again, perhaps there was a swifter, more direct way. Bellatrix was not a witch who was known for her patience or her ability to plan rationally. 

Meanwhile, Luna was uneasy. She had been having strange dreams in the past few nights since starting her training. Dreams which were possibly prophetic, Boratio had told her. She wrote them down when she could recall them. Some nights she dreamed Severus came for her but she did not want to go. She told him she would stay with Yaxley, but he stared long and hard with dark stone-like eyes before leaving. It had been a recurring dream in the past week and it made her anxious. She was sensing other things going on also. Strange dungeons and images of wands and potions made frequent unsettling appearances.

  


Luna had gone into the bathroom when Yaxley went downstairs to meet with the three Death Eaters. She felt relaxed and cleaner, the warm water from the ram's head spigot in the shower coursing down on her. Suddenly she became alert -- Yaxley was in danger but he didn't know it! She darted out of the shower into the bedroom, grabbing Grindelwald's wand and one other, calling for Rixxie. Rixxie appeared swiftly. "Where's Yaxley?" Luna frantically asked.

"Master took the old witch to the dungeon."

"Which old witch?"

"The Skeeter witch." 

Luna clearly saw in her mind what had happened and grabbed Rixxie's hand. "Get me down to the dungeon now."

Rixxie almost asked Luna if she wanted to get dressed first, but the witch's urgent tone precluded anything but immediate action. Rixxie Apparated them both to the dungeon which was empty. Luna's heart leaped to her throat as she read what was written on the wall in large letters in blood:

GOING TO SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME WITH MY NOT-TO-BE-FUTURE-SON-IN-LAW, love, DADDY 


	101. Now, In a Different Dungeon

Yaxley squinted, trying to make out what was going on. The blood running down into his right eye from a gash in his forehead blurred his sight, but there was nothing he could do about it. In Yaxley's dungeon, Rita had pulled out a tiny wand, immobilizing and disarming him, then grabbed both wizards and Apparated them all. Yaxley knew he wasn't Rita's favorite wizard by any stretch, but he wondered what she was up to. Kidnapping him and freeing Lucius was a very bold thing to do, not that Rita was a shrinking violet, but she had never been known for bold martial acts. Her actions didn't make sense on the surface of it all. 

In this new dungeon, Lucius looked at the surroundings, finding them faintly familiar but he couldn't quite place where they were. He was quite surprised that Rita had a dungeon -- he thought she lived in a flat in London -- but perhaps that was how she was able to extract some of the stories she had published over the years. Lucius gave his most charming smile as he purred to Rita, "I hadn't expected that it might be you who would rescue me. I'll give you whatever exclusive interview you could want." 

Rita didn't reply. She had kicked off her shoes and was trying to get out of her jacket when the transformation began, and as he watched, propped up stiffly against the wall, Yaxley felt enraged with himself that he hadn't considered the possibility that Crump would know that Yaxley would want Rita, and substitute himself for her, making sure to be easily found. The tiny wand which Rita had suddenly pulled out and disarmed Yaxley with, had not been anticipated by anyone. Yaxley could see from the expression on Lucius' face that he wasn't the only surprised wizard there. Lucius beamed at Crump with genuine delight. 

"Crump! My good wizard!! You're good for much more than I ever credited you for! I'll double your annual bonus this year. You have a wand for me, I hope." Lucius stretched his hand out expectantly. 

Crump grimaced and replied in a grouchy tone as he wriggled out of Rita's girdle before conjuring a set of robes and pulling them on. "No, I don't have a wand for you. I have other more pressingly urgent matters to attend to. I need to lure your daughter to me. Having Yaxley here gives her the incentive to come looking for him of course. The unfortunate thing is that I am going to have to kill her." 

Yaxley heard Lucius gasp and swear at Crump who began his explanation. "Your insane sister-in-law..." 

"Bellatrix."

"Yes, her. She's taken Samesia hostage..."

"Again." 

"Yes." Crump shook his head in disgust. "And what your insane sister-in-law wants is for me to kill your daughter in exchange for releasing Samesia. The blame for Luna and Yaxley's deaths will go on Rita Skeeter." 

Lucius' voice was hot with outrage, "You could at least let me fuck her before you kill her!" 

Crump looked mildly askance at Lucius' demand before replying with a shrug, "Of course Lucius. I won't deny you your pleasure. She looks to be a fine little fucking-piece, if you don't mind my saying so." 

"I don't. You can have a go if you'd wish. More importantly right now, you could procure a wand for me so I could torture that withered piece of shit who has been sticking his cock in her." Yaxley could make out the blond gesturing in his direction. 

"All in good time, Lucius. You will be taken care of, I promise." 

Yaxley, who was still immobilized, heard the angry steps coming towards him and felt the warm spit from Lucius' mouth spray across his face. His cheek burned as Lucius fiercely backhanded him, sending him sliding down against the gray stone wall. His head made a thudding sound as it struck and he toppled to the floor like a log. He wasn't concerned for himself though. His beloved witch was going to be lured here to suffer and die, and there was no way he could figure out how to prevent it from happening. He felt Lucius' boot strike his ribs repeatedly as he lay there, and as he tried to breathe, all he could feel in his chest was hot, stabbing pain from the fractured bones. A swift kick in the stomach left him gasping even more, then Lucius' foot went lower, driven on by rage and hate, smashing against Yaxley's crotch over and over, until Lucius' leg grew tired. If Yaxley could've screamed he would have but the spell prevented him from making a sound. He could hear Lucius breathing heavily from the exertion. "Fuck MY daughter will you? Make her scream your name?" Lucius' voice became a low, ominous growl, "I will get what I want from both of you today. I've been patient far too long when I should've taken action. You'll both be dead within a couple of hours after she arrives." A kick to the head left Yaxley unconscious. 

  


In the first moments of finding out Yaxley was taken, Luna was overwhelmed. She knew she had to calm down to figure out where her beloved wizard was being held. She didn't care very much if it would be a trap -- she would deal with that when the time came, if only she could get Yaxley freed. 

Her first thought was who she could ask for help. Having a lot of people involved would likely only lead to confusion and additional tensions which she wanted to avoid. She knew Yaxley had plenty of relatives, but the uncertainty of dealing with unknown wizards made her decide to not try to contact them. She really did not want to approach Severus, but he was more experienced at these things than Draco was. With trepidation, she sent an owl, informing Severus of what had taken place, and asking for him to come to the manor. She would use the time it took to hear back from him to figure out where Yaxley might be held.

Rixxie paced and muttered and brought Luna coffee with whisky which she had not asked for, but sipped at anyway. She was much too anxious and sleep-deprived to feel hungry and waved away the haggis which Rixxie gently proffered. Luna tried to sort out if Lucius would want to truly hide Yaxley, or if he would want Luna to figure out where Yaxley was so she would go there to find him. Her gut feeling was that Lucius was not going to make it extremely difficult. She would have to arrive well-prepared though, as Lucius would have no qualms about killing Yaxley. Luna felt as if her thoughts were tiny birds beating frantically inside her skull in a disorganized, swirling flight. 

The black-clad wizard stepped out of Yaxley's fireplace a short time later, brushing gently at his white cuffs, before he strode to a chair and sat facing the red-eyed witch. "So, it seems I'm worth speaking to if you need something," he said coldly."

"Severus, I need to ask for your help. Lucius has taken Yaxley. I don't know where to begin looking but I will need help to free him." 

He stared at her. She recalled that same expression on his face in class. Haughty and unyielding, but then there was a tiny movement which he did not disguise. His voice was soft and low, "What do you offer me in exchange for my aid?" He gave a slight smile at the new expression of fear and uncertainty on her face.

"N -- name your terms and I will tell you if I can meet them."

His tone was icy. "No. I wish to hear what you think my risking my life is worth." A look of realization flashed across her face and he sneered. "Did you think that Lucius will just let a rescue crew go in unimpeded and retrieve Yaxley? This has probably been in the works since the last time I saw you in court. I would suspect Crump, not Rita, has made all the arrangements and this will be a trap for you to walk into. Personally, I don't care to become a casualty in a feud between pureblood families and it's as much about their history as it is about whose cock gets to go inside you." He spoke slowly with a pause between each word, "It is not my battle." He stared harder at her and continued, "However, if you wish me to act as a mercenary on your behalf, you need to give me an excellent incentive. What will it be?" 

Luna was silent for a moment. Snape's voice cut into her thoughts. "Let me guess. You were hoping that instead of being a mercenary, I would be your paladin? Don't be naïve, that role doesn't interest me." 

"But when Lucius kidnapped me, you helped Yaxley look for me." She looked at Snape with a growing sense of frustration. 

"True. I owed him a debt in some dealings between us as Death Eaters. My obligation has been discharged. I owe him nothing now. My preference is to remain neutral in this matter, unless you offer something so worthwhile that your payment would shift my current wishes. The only reason I am here is to hear your offer." 

She pressed her lips together in silent, frustrated pain. 

He sat there, soaking up the ruins of her torn heart. He spoke as if he were back in the classroom as her professor, "Do you recall Lucius' barrister, Crump? He sat behind us with Lucius in court." 

"Yes, why? And why do you think he has anything to do with all this?" 

"He recently bought some Polyjuice potion from me. I found it odd for him to do. He's bought some things over the years, but never Polyjuice. I would wonder if Rita was really Rita." His dark stare bored down on her. 

She bit gently at her lower lip as she thought. 

Severus thought silently that he hadn't seen her look so vulnerable since she was naked on the bed in the bridal chamber after Draco had finished fucking her. His cock was stirring at the thoughts he was having.

She stared at him as if he might offer other helpful information. Instead, he stood up, turned away silently, and grabbing a handful of Floo powder, returned to Hogwarts. 

Luna felt her throat tighten with choked-back tears. The witch stared miserably at the house-elf. "Rixxie, could you get me to Mr Crump's home?" 

"Oh yes, Mistress!" 

"Before we go, I want you to bring me the household potions kit so I can shrink it down and give it to you to carry." 

Rixxie popped out, then returned a few seconds later with the bag which Luna prepared for their rescue mission. "Rixxie, when we find Yaxley, take care of him and try and get him out of there. If you can get us both out that would be best, but the most important thing is to get Yaxley out of there." She stared at Rixxie who stared back nervously. Rixxie knew Master would tear her limb from limb if Mistress Luna got left behind. Still, she would do her best or die trying. 


	102. Crump's

Luna and Rixxie arrived at the front gates of Crump's home. The wind-vane on top of the three stories of stone was just visible over the top of the wall. Luna let go of Rixxie's hand and cast a nonverbal spell to open one side of the gate, which moved silently on its hinges. The grounds were neatly trimmed and formally laid out in graceful patterns. There was a light dusting of snow on the walkway which led up to the house. As they got closer, Luna's thoughts became more fearful. What if Yaxley had been moved to another location? What if Lucius had already killed Yaxley? Would Lucius have the Averys waiting here for her? She shuddered as she recalled the oily eagerness in Junior's voice at Twilfit's. Having Rixxie along helped bolster her courage, but there was no practical way she would be able to defeat a group of experienced wizards who outnumbered her. The best she could hope for was to distract them and give Rixxie enough cover to get Yaxley out of there if that was possible.

Luna cast the nonverbal spell to open the front door, and she wondered if it had even been locked. This was all too easy and her certainty of a trap increased. Luna's heart was pounding as the front door swung open to admit her and Rixxie, but the entry hall was empty and there was only silence from within the grand house. She stood there on the front step with Rixxie anxiously glancing up at her, trying to decide which direction to head in upon entry. There was a wide, curving staircase going up, but it was Luna's understanding that homes with dungeons usually had a separate staircase in the rear of the home to go down to the dungeon. Luna paused and pulled Grindelwald's wand out of her sleeve, handing it to Rixxie. "If Master is in any condition to use a wand, you must give this to him so he can fight. If he can't use a wand, just get him out of there, please." 

Rixxie took the wand with wide eyes and shaking hands. She could tell the wand did not like being touched by her, not at all. With her house-elf magic, she and all she carried became invisible, which caught Luna by surprise, but then gave her a sense of relief. The two of them crossed the threshold and quietly made their way back towards the far end of the home, their footsteps hushed by the thick wool carpet. They still had not heard a sound except their own breathing since their arrival. Luna hoped Crump didn't have any house-elves and regretted that she didn't ask Rixxie when it would've been easy to do so.

Luna's arrival into Crump's house was noticed. A papery voice whispered from a small portrait, the only one down there in fact, on one of the walls in the dungeon, "The witch has arrived, sir." Crump nodded in satisfaction. Well, if he ended up killing Luna before Malfoy could fuck her, then too bad. His only priority was Samesia. He would kill his old classmate with no regret, but even if he needed to kill Lucius, he would do that too, in order to free Samesia. 

There was a small crack of light shining suspiciously into the very long hallway, nearly at the end. Luna hastened towards it. There was a wall panel, slightly ajar, and she peered into it before figuring it was safe to pull open farther. A carpeted set of steps led downward and she could hear voices, recognizable as Crump and Lucius. Luna reassured herself that if she was captured, but Rixxie could rescue Yaxley, it would all be worth it. Besides, Yaxley would be able to create a better search and rescue group to get her back than she possibly could to go get him. All she could do was hope her rescue attempt wouldn't end as a fruitless, bloody mess. Luna headed down the stairs resolutely, reaching the bottom where the floor became stone. 

"Accio wand." Crump grabbed the wand which was wrenched from Luna's hand and tossed it to Lucius who smirked as he recognized it as the one she had taken from him in The Basilisk's Eye. 

"My darling daughter, it's so appreciated that you have come to check on your father's well-being." Luna wondered how Lucius could manage to make his voice sound seductive, threatening and sarcastic all at the same time. It seemed to be his own signature blend and it made her skin crawl. 

Yaxley gave a faint groan, and Lucius smirked sadistically. "I'll make a trade with you, my own slut-daughter. You can start out by sucking my cock, then being appreciative when I fuck you. You know what I want. Then we can talk about what you might want." His ice-blue eyes danced with malice. 

Crump spoke up, "I said you could fuck her, not make speeches at her all day!" 

Lucius glared at him. He was not accustomed to taking orders from his hired help. Nonetheless, he was indebted to Crump. 

Luna couldn't see much of Yaxley's face with Lucius standing in front of him, but she could see the blood on the floor. 

Lucius leaned back against the wall, boot heel poised at Yaxley's head, then paused, "I'd rather sit." He conjured a massive chair and with a flick of his wand yanked the older Death Eater along by his plait, positioning his victim's head between his heel and the wrought-iron leg of the chair as he sat down, legs spread wide. "Daddy has missed you, but you've been very bad. Even so, I have a present for you." His expression was brutal as he undid his codpiece and beckoned her over. 

Luna saw Yaxley's bloodied, bruised face when Lucius had stepped over to the chair and it made her want to vomit, seeing her beloved in that condition. She knew though, the best chance for his escape would be with Rixxie and she needed to keep Lucius and Crump focused on her in the meanwhile. 

As she approached Lucius, he rebuked her, "Haven't you learned yet that you're not to be wearing so much clothing when I give you my special treat? Hmm?" With a lazy swish of his wand, her clothes came off. He stared at her triumphantly as she stood there naked. She began to kneel, but he spoke, "No, not yet. I want to see if you still have all your rings. All of them." He smirked at her glare and she found herself floating on her back close to him, legs wide apart at his chair, exposed and vulnerable. 

Lucius beckoned Crump over and leaned forward slightly to spread Luna open with his thumb and forefinger, for Crump to view. "Tell me, have you ever seen a pussy so invitingly decorated to catch a wizard's eye, Crump?" 

Crump shook his head in astonishment and groaned in appreciation. His tastes were generally far more conventional than Lucius', but when presented with an exotic treat close-up, he was more than willing to stare. Her father commented, "Pity we can't just Obliviate her and hand her off to MacNair. He'd make a good profit on her even though she is rather old for his establishment." Lucius purred as he stroked his finger up and down her center, "These rings are so much fun. You see, when I fuck her, and my cock goes in," he thrust two fingers suddenly inside her, making her gasp, "this little ring in her peehole rubs most delightfully on my cock giving it some extra stimulation. Of course the fact that she's my daughter makes her far more desirable to me." His voice dropped lower, "Too bad for her life expectancy that she's been such a disappointment. She could have had a very sweet life at my knee, but she made consistently bad choices instead." He let her drop to the floor with a thud.

Lucius' voice was forceful, "On your knees for me. It's time to take care of Daddy." She scrambled to her knees, offering her open mouth, but keeping her hands down low. Her wrists ached from breaking her fall with her hands, but she was glad it wasn't her head that hit the stone floor first. The sadistic blond raked his fingers into her hair, firmly gripping both sides of her head. He silently pounded her face down onto his cock knowing this day would be his last opportunity to defile her before her life ended. He would kill Yaxley, but Crump would kill Luna so Samesia could be freed. 

Luna, choking on his cock and crying from the pain of landing hard on the stone floor, reached down, extending her hands to the top of Yaxley's head. Lucius continued to pin Yaxley's face between the heavy chair leg and the heel of his boot, kicking backwards to land dull, devastating thuds. As soon as Luna touched Yaxley, she poured out love upon him. She worked with her heart breaking open, trying to let him know that she loved him and was giving him everything she could to help. She continued to hold onto Yaxley, as relentlessly as Lucius hung onto her. 

Lucius' breaths quickened and he held her head in place as his hips pumped hard against her face, and he came in her mouth, but she spat him out on the leg of his cashmere trousers. Lucius snarled in disbelieving rage, shoving her backwards on the floor and shouting, "Crucio!" 

She was thrown back in agony, screaming. A soft chuckle could be heard from the portrait. Luna lay gasping on the floor, as the spell finally stopped. Lucius stood over her, staring down, thinking her tears came from his successful degradation and breaking her spirit, but he had never understood her. "I offer you a choice today, my dearest daughter." His words were as harsh in her ears as he intended them to be. "You get to make a choice. I'm going fuck you -- one last time -- then you will die. Crump will create a pit in his dungeon floor, big enough for you or Yaxley to lie in. It will only be a few feet deep, the better for you and Yaxley to see each other one last time. The one you choose will be suspended, face-down over the pit, and I will ever so slowly make slices in their torso, raining down blood and eventually their organs as the cuts go deeper and deeper. Either you'll get sliced to death while Yaxley watches from below, then dies at my hand, or Yaxley gets sliced to death while you watch, and you will still die miserably." He stared down at her as his foot swung lazily back and forth, tapping her jaw with the toe of his boot. His voice was a sadistic purr, "Who goes in the pit? I'll give you one minute to reply and then I'll fuck you -- one last time."


	103. The Beginning of the End

A familiar, fearsome, female voice was heard descending the dungeon stairs. "How's your task coming along, Crump? Do I need to give you some extra motivation so you'll do what I told you to do, or don't you much care about Samesia?" 

No one in Crump's dungeon had been expecting the arrival of Bellatrix, but her patience was as abundant as her kindness. Her black skirts swayed as she sashayed into the dungeon, crooked wand in hand and a sneer on her face. Her twisted, sarcastic expression matched her voice as she looked down at Luna with pleasure, then back to Crump and Lucius before speaking. "No, you don't get to fuck her, but I do like your idea of the pit." She snarled at Luna, "Make your choice, you worthless child."

Lucius spoke up, "Why do you want my daughter dead? I'm certainly not going to try and stop you but I am curious to know why." 

"That's none of your concern. Don't tell me her daddy has decided to be all protective-like." Her words were delivered with a crazed glare which Lucius knew better than to try and soothe. Lucius shook his head silently. 

No one had noticed that somehow, Yaxley had silently rolled over and was now facing the back wall. They certainly had no perception of Rixxie speaking to him and administering potions. 

An unexpected appearance startled the dungeon occupants. The Dark Lord silently manifested at the foot of the stairs. His shiny, translucent head gleamed in the torchlight of the dungeon and the hem of his black robes swayed. His voice was soft and polite. "Bellatrix, you disappoint me. I had expected better of you than this. Your brother-in-law is the same as he has always been, but I will deal with him in a moment. But you, Bellatrix have disappointed me quite severely."

The witch prostrated herself and began murmuring apologies, but he cut her off. "Your jealousy will be your downfall if you are not careful. I appreciate that you wish to be the best and be my favorite, but harming others who are useful to me, undermines my wishes and my agenda. You thought you could have the girl murdered and the blame shifted onto another as if I could be easily fooled. You do know what I do with those who undermine me, don't you Bellatrix? And you do know what happens to those who underestimate me?" He tilted his head slowly a bit to one side, then snarled, "Witch, look at me when I address you!" 

There was frank terror in her eyes as she looked up at him, and both Crump and Lucius shared that terror with her, knowing the Dark Lord was sometimes willing to spread his displeasure out on any who happened to be present. The Dark Lord spoke his single punishing word, "Crucio!" and she writhed and screamed from his wrath, and her wand went rolling out of her hand towards Lucius who knew that to move towards it would guarantee death from the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort shifted his stare as Bellatrix's pain-filled shrieks continued to be torn out of her, his voice becoming even softer, "And you Lucius? Did you not understand what I thought I made clear to you? In fact, that is the reason why I am here. I cast a trace spell so that if you touched the girl, I would know instantly. It seems you cannot be trusted by anyone. But as a merciful Lord, I will gift you with the rarest of honors -- to be in my presence always." A thin silver chain shot out from the hem of the Dark Lord's robes to wrap around one of Lucius' wrists. The terrified wizard's wand was returned to Luna who received it, offering words of gratitude and humility as she clutched it, bowing to the Dark Lord. Voldemort stared at Lucius, his red eyes gleaming, "What Lucius? No words of thanks and gratitude for my unending mercy?" 

Lucius' voice was a raspy, tremulous whisper, "M-, my Lord. I th-, thank you so m-, m-, much." 

The Dark Lord gave a short laugh at Lucius' overwhelming fear. He then turned and stared pitilessly at Crump who was not a Death Eater and had never been in his unhallowed presence before. The wizard was in a state of abject terror with wide eyes, quick and shallow breaths. The Dark Lord flicked his wand, "Avada Kadavera!" Lucius was now short a barrister. The Dark Lord flicked the wand out of the wizard's sleeve, to land next to Luna who thanked him gratefully for it. He spoke to Luna, "Lucius would've killed you and Yaxley. You knew that you would be walking into a trap to come here, but you are so loyal that you would gamble your life to try and save Yaxley's. Loyalty is a valuable commodity."

Voldemort continued to speak to Luna, a slight smile teasing his lipless mouth, "You have more champions than you realize." He turned to face the stairs. "You're a bit late, Severus. You're missing out on the drama, but then again, I think you never cared for it as much as some others." 

Snape descended the last dozen steps, coming into view. He was successfully keeping his mind as hidden as the starry night sky on a rainy evening in the phase of a new moon. He had his wand out, which was not unexpected in the circumstance. There was no duel, just his shouted spell which caught the Dark Lord square in the chest. He toppled lightly, the silver chain vanishing. Bellatrix gave an unearthly scream of disbelief before lunging for her wand, but Lucius was closer to it and faster. Lucius vanished with it, just as Bellatrix was hit from behind with a killing spell from Yaxley, outraged that she would try and murder his beloved girl who had never caused Bellatrix any harm. Severus picked up the Dark Lord's wand which had rolled towards him as if in search of a new hand to partner with. He stared at it with a peculiar gleam in his eyes which Luna did not like at all. All she could feel was his palpable ambition, rising from him like steam from a hot springs, organic and intrinsic to his core.

Yaxley got to his feet, staring at Snape and nodding. "We'd best take care of the LeStranges, the Averys and MacNair sooner instead of later." 

"Of course." 

The older wizard gave directions, "Rixxie, take Mistress home and give her whatever she needs." He hugged and kissed Luna, who clutched him tightly, before he spoke, "I'll be home shortly. We shouldn't be long." 

Before Rixxie and Luna could leave, Severus spoke to Yaxley. "I'd like to start with the LeStranges since they have Ginny Weasley." 

Luna spoke in horror, "They have Ginny?! I, I want to go help!" There was a look on her face somewhere between horror, anger and tears which neither wizard had ever seen before. 

Yaxley's voice was firm and his expression solemn. "We will get her freed. Remember your training with Boratio. That's the path you need to follow." 

Severus spoke to her, but he did not look her in the eyes. "Molly's wand was returned to her a few days ago." He gave Yaxley a sidelong glance which the older wizard silently acknowledged with a shrug. "We'll pick up some assistance at Hogwarts before we press on. Go home and be safe. It's what we all want for you." 

She kissed Yaxley again and took Rixxie's hand, returning home instantly with a lot of thoughts and questions rolling through her mind. 


	104. An End

Luna arrived home with thoughts swirling in her head. She wanted to calm down and get back to that place where she needed to be as a Seer-trainee. There was one thing that bothered her, throbbing in the swirl of the other thoughts, peculiarly unsettling. Something unspeakable had happened in the dungeon and she didn't know what it was. She had no words for it, no way to describe it. She didn't think Yaxley had noticed it, and as powerful and dark as the feeling had been initially, it was fading as fast as she could try to pin it down, as if a hole had opened up beneath it and the energy and realization of it were being drained away from her consciousness. She shook her head and decided to get something to eat. 

It was about three hours later that Yaxley arrived home to Luna. He sighed heavily as he stepped from the fireplace into his Great Hall. He was not in the habit of cold-blooded killing, yet that had been necessary. No niceties of dueling, simply find and kill, not that mercy had any place in dealing with those they had gone after. Both Molly and Minerva had gone to the LeStranges with Yaxley and Snape. Ginny was in very bad condition and would require a lot of time and care to heal, as would all the other Squibmates when they were found. Yaxley was very glad Luna did not see Ginny. Ginny's sense of reality had been shattered, and Yaxley did not want Luna to be caught up in Ginny's pain. Some Obliviation, some potions and the restoration of her old memories would go a long way towards healing her. 

Minerva went along with the wizards to the Averys, and when they were done there, they proceeded to visit MacNair. Before they went to MacNair's, Severus told Minerva what the function of the place was. On hearing it was a brothel whose workers were all children, she was more than ready to go. The customers who fought back were killed without a second thought. Some of the children had been Hogwarts students and Minerva took them back with her. Yaxley decided that the wealth of the LeStranges, the Averys, and MacNair would be used to establish a fund to provide for those children who had suffered so badly during Voldemort's reign. He knew that many wizards and witches would need to have their minds repaired and additional help given to have the local wizarding community become functional once more. 

  


Luna and Yaxley could not seem to let go of each other when he returned home. It was as they had finished eating that Yaxley remembered the Dementor was supposed to have returned to the dungeon. He and Luna went down to see if it had returned. It had come back and was listlessly circling around, awaiting Lucius. Yaxley gave it the task of finding and kissing Lucius. It was the closest to being cheerful that the Dementor had ever felt. Luna waved good-bye as it swooped out of the manor, never to return.

  


That evening, deep in the lowest region of Hogwarts, a single lamp glowed. A hook-nosed, black-haired wizard gazed at the tiny brass box with immense satisfaction. It had been his mother's and he had kept it in memory of her heritage. This one piece of Dark Magic would be enough to bind him to life. The Dark Lord had been greedy and overreaching which weakened him and made him stand out too obviously. The Headmaster knew it was best to be subtle and keep his own darkness hidden, wielding his strength from the shadows. Let everything go on as it would seem on the surface. If a challenger would arise, he would be ready. The horcrux he had created from the Dark Lord's death would be enough to satisfy him. For now. He stared at the wand he had won that day. He would give it a try that night. He would have anything and anyone he wanted. His time was finally here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I will let it rest here. If anyone wants to pick up the plot and take it forward, please feel free to do so. Or if you're inclined to create any PWP stories featuring Yaxley and Luna, I would be delighted to read them!


End file.
